It's not easy to explain, but
by Holly Ilex
Summary: What if the world of Harry Potter WAS real . . . what if Dan Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint and Tom Felton were asked by the REAL Harry, Hermione, Ron & Draco to go back and tell their younger wizard selves how to change everything?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dan Radcliffe came downstairs and headed for the kitchen. His friends would be arriving shortly and he wanted to be sure everything was ready. It wasn't often that the four of them were in town at the same time, but when they did manage to co-ordinate schedules, they would get together and catch up on each other's lives. Even though he knew they always made themselves right at home, it wouldn't do to be missing Rupert or Tom's favorite beer or the particular brand of cookie Emma preferred. A quick check proved his fears to be groundless; his housekeeper had gotten all the things on the shopping list yesterday and left him a note, detailing where all of the items had been stored. Perfect! He glanced up at the clock on the wall . . .10 AM.

DING-DONG!

"Right on time!" Dan smiled, as he walked to the front door and opened it wide. "Hey guys! Come on . . . in?" He stood there looking at the people on his front steps with his mouth open. "Who . . . excuse me . . ah . . ? he stammered.

"Knew he'd take it well." The young woman with the curly brown hair said, poking the ginger headed man standing next to her with her elbow.

"Dan Radcliffe?" The other man on his front steps, the one with the wire-rimmed glasses, held out his hand. "Harry Potter. Could we have a word with you, please?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions & Explanations

'This can't be . . . has to be some celebrity lookalikes,' thought Dan, trying to form a reply. "I'm sorry, I really can't help you, but I can give you an agent's name who specializes in look-alike casting."

"He doesn't believe what he's seeing, Harry," Hermione said. "He thinks we're actors."

"Dan, I really _am_ Harry Potter. And we _do_ need to speak to you."

"But . . . "

Just then Emma and Tom came around the corner, walking down the sidewalk, headed toward Dan's house, talking and laughing. Hermione looked over her shoulder and then turned back and with a smile said, "Let's see what they think, shall we?"

As Tom and Emma turned through the gate to walk to the front door, they looked up and saw the group standing on the porch.

"What the hell?" Tom gasped.

"Dan? Is everything alright?" Emma asked, then focused on Hermione and gasped. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger Weasley."

"WHAT? That's not possible, you're fictional characters!" Tom replied, frowning.

"I assure you, Tom, we are not!" Ron answered.

"This is a joke, right Dan?" Tom looked at his friend, standing in the doorway.

"Don't have a clue. I'm gob-smacked!"

"Perhaps we could discuss this _inside_?" Harry asked, politely. "We really _are_ who we seem to be and we can prove it to you, if you would just give us a few minutes."

Dan looked straight into Harry's eyes and something he saw, deep within them, told him he actually _was_ facing the real Harry Potter.

"Alright, come on in . . . Rupert should be along in a minute or two, though; could we wait for him before you start?"

"Great!" Ron said, smiling broadly. "I want to meet Rupert; he's me, spot on."

"You all are, come to that." Hermione added, as they entered the front hall.

They settled on the couches and chairs in the living room, and a slightly awkward silence settled over the group. Hermione was the first to try and start some conversation.

"I like you hair short, Emma . . . but I don't think I'd have the nerve to cut mine."

"Well, it was more of an _'I'm finally finished being Hermione'_ statement, than anything, oh! no offense! " Hermione nodded her understanding, so Emma continued. "Having to keep my hair long for the movies was part of the contract . . . and when we wrapped the last one, I just said 'that's it, no more long hair', although I _will_ probably let it grow out again at some point in the future."

"I hear you've been to American, Dan . . . Broadway play?" Harry looked at the young actor and smiled.

"Yeah, I did _Equus_ and then _How to Succeed in Business_. They were both revivals; did okay."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "He sounds just like you, Harry; too modest by half."

Any retort Harry or Dan were about to give was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"_That_ will be Rupert, I'm guessing," said Ron, standing and heading for the door."I'll just let him in, shall I?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened the front door and stuck out his hand. "Rupert! Glad to finally meet you . . . Ron Weasley. Come on in!"

"Right . . Ron . . is this some prank Dan's got . . . up . . . for . . . " Rupert staggered to a halt as he entered the living room and saw who was there. "Blimey! Dan? What the bloody hell . . . ?"

"Spoken like a true Weasley," laughed Ron, as he threw his arm around Rupert's shoulder. "Have a seat, mate and we'll explain it all!"

"You're not serious!" Rupert looked around, as Hermione and Harry nodded. "Dan, really, what's going on?"

"I think we're about to find out," Tom replied, then looked at Harry. "Where's Draco?"

"Ah, I wondered if you'd ask. We decided that we'd come first, to tell you what we have in mind," Harry explained. "But he will be here soon, as he has the means of achieving the time travel. Meanwhile, we'll tell you all you have to know in order for you to make a decision about whether or not you want to help us."

"We could say no?" Rupert asked Ron.

"Sure, but that's not very Gryffindor of you." laughed Ron, as he sat down next to Hermione.

"I have one question, before you start," Emma looked at the Trio. "Is Jo Rowling a witch?"

"Ah, no. She's a very talented Muggle writer, who was inspired, magically, to tell the story; it was an accidental crossover. There must be some magic, somewhere in her family and she just put it all down in book form, not realizing where the information originated.

"We need you to help us get the information and list of events contained in those books back in time, to give our younger selves a heads up as to what's going to happen, but unfortunately, it's best if we don't go back ourselves, to deliver the books, but you _can_. Or at least, you can visit for a bit to explain what we'll have to do to stop Voldemort and possibly save some lives." Harry looked around at Dan, Tom, Emma and Rupert as he said this. Their faces showed their surprise, but it was Emma who then looked thoughtful, which made Hermione smile.

"But won't we be changing our futures, too? If you change what happens in the books, then there's no point in Jo writing them . . . so . . . no movies and we're probably not going to even know each other, much less spent ten years, half of our lives, working together . . . right?"

"Actually, we'll make sure the books stay the same, get published and then the movies will be made, just as it happened in your lives . . . it will only be the Wizarding world that will change, for the better. ." Hermione was quick to reassure them. "You all will still go on as you are, it's just that our world will have a different ending than the books. So they really will be fiction, well, the last few books, anyway."

"So, where in the stories would you think would be a good spot to 'drop in'? And how do you know the younger versions of yourselves will accept us, as opposed to the real thing, meaning you three, suddenly appearing?" Tom asked.

"We'll be able to send a message, explaining your arrival, with certain events mentioned that only we would know about, to prove your identities. And we were thinking of the holiday break during fifth year, when we were at Grimmauld Place. The books didn't came out until about the time of the Battle . . . we were a bit busy to notice them until later." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, we know about the Battle . . . been there, done that." agreed Dan, which earned him a smile from Harry.

"You all would have to read through all seven books over that holiday?! Blimey, that's worse than homework!" Rupert exclaimed, which caused them all to laugh. "That could take days . . . WEEKS! Why not have everyone watch the movies and get it over with . . . your Dad would LOVE the equipment involved, Ron," he added, grinning at the near mirror image of himself.

"Don't I know it; he's glued to the telly every time he's over at Hermione and my house!" Ron agreed.

"I'd still take the books, though, to cross reference," suggested Emma to Hermione. "The screenwriter, with Jo's approval, skipped LOTs of stuff from the books and moved some events around, and left some characters out entirely, but she made sure all of the important things were included. But I could use a highlighter to mark key scenes in the books so you could find the details if anyone needed more information."

"Excellent!" Hermione smiled. "What's a highlighter?"

That put Emma, Dan and Tom into fits of laughter, as Ron turned to Rupert. "So, she's like that in real life, too?"

"Yeah, pretty much; went to university and all." They both shook their heads, causing more laughter from Hermione and Harry.

"Have you seen the movies?" asked Tom

"Actually, no . . . I haven't, have you two?" Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"We've watched the first three; that's when I started wishing we'd known then what we know now, so to speak. It was bizarre watching you, Emma, being me." Hermione smiled at the other young woman. "I've been wondering how they made everything look so real . . . slightly off on some things, but amazingly correct on others."

"Computer graphics and special effects, which got more and more complex as the films went on, because of evolving software programs . . . . and CGI . . . " Emma realized by the blank looks on Harry and Ron's faces that she'd lost them early on in her explanation. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she looked over at Dan & grinned. "Do you have the WB Wizard's Collection?"

"Of course, it's right over there." Dan pointed to a bookcase in the far corner. "In the cupboard at the bottom, why?"

"I can't think of a better way to show our friends here, what it took to make their world real. Then they might understand why we're not so freaked out by their being here." Emma rose and walked over to the cabinet and opened the door to retrieve a large red box, which she put on the coffee table."

"Speak for yourself, Emma, I haven't come face to face with Draco, yet," snorted Tom.

"Don't worry, he's good with this, especially if it saves his family from ruin," replied Harry.

"I thought the Malfoys managed to stay out of Azkaban after the war?" Tom looked perplexed.

"They did . . . however . . . Voldemort and the Death Eaters living at Malfoy Manor had seriously drained, almost emptied, if truth be told, the family vaults of most of their available funds and the Wizarding World was very slow in accepting Lucius back into any of the business dealing he'd had before the war. They recovered some of their social standing but without the luxury and glitz of the old days . . . still, Draco's come out of it better off than if he'd just followed Daddy into the family 'business', so to speak. Works for the Ministry, now, in the Department of Mysteries, believe it or not."

"NOT!" yelped Tom, making everyone jump. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! _Him_ in _THAT_ department!? Are you all insane!" he yelled.

"Relax, Tom, we don't know the circumstances or what, exactly his job involves . . . he could be head custodian for the Department of Mysteries, for all we know!" Rupert teased, effectively stopping Tom's rant in its tracks. With that picture in mind, smiles and chuckles spread around the room. As chance would have it, the doorbell rang again.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Clean, himself! Ron announced, as he led Draco into the living room, to raucous laughter from all of the group.

Draco turned to Ron and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Weasley, now what?"

"Nothing, we were just telling Tom where you were working."

"And that's hysterically funny?" Draco turned to look at the tall blond clutching his sides, laughing, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sorry, mate, you had to be here," Tom managed to gasp, as he put his hand out for Draco to shake. "Glad to meet you, Draco."

"You'll tell me later, of course." shaking Tom's hand and then waving to Harry, who nodded, smiling.

"You know it; Slytherin to Slytherin."

"Oh dear, you are in trouble now," Ron teased Rupert.

"What? I didn't mean anything by it!"

'Tell that to Malfoy!"

"Don't start, you two!" warned Emma, who then turned to Hermione with a question. "Is this what Fred and George were like?"

"Yes, I'm afraid these two could well be as bad, if not worse, than the twins."

Ron and Rupert exchanged looks, then turned and said, as one. "Thank you, we consider that a compliment!"

Draco settled into an arm chair and looked over at Harry, eyebrow raised. "Well, have they agreed?"

"Not quite yet, as we're still discussing ways of telling our former selves all the information in the books . . . possibly showing them the Muggle movies, as they hit the high spots and filling in the gaps with excerpts from the books."

"Could work, save some time, but the electronics will be a bit of a problem, don't you think?"

"Ah, yes, there wasn't any electricity at Grimmauld Place, back then."

"Not at #12- but how about next door?" Rupert asked, a gleam in his eye. "We could find the breaker box and tap into it for a few days . . . it's Christmas; everyone's running extra lights, cooking more, so they expect their utility bill to be up a bit."

Emma and Hermione both looked aghast. "That's stealing, Rupert!" Emma scolded.

"So, we'll mail them a refund check in January for a couple of quid! You have a better idea?"

Ron looked at Harry and grinned. "Thinks like a Weasley, too."

Hermione looked at Emma and then shrugged. "We suppose not, but do you know how to do that?"

Emma added, head cocked to one side. "We can't have you burning the place down!"

Dan held up his hand to draw Rupert's attention.

"What?"

"Perhaps we can have Remus or Sirius put a spell on the neighbors so they wouldn't see an extension cord running into #12 for the duration of our stay? That way nobody has to risk getting zapped."

"Brilliant!"

Draco was grinning and shaking his head, then he looked at Tom and they both rolled their eyes.

"Sounds like you all are agreeing with this plan of ours?" Draco asked, looking at Dan, Emma and Rupert in turn.

"Well, I suppose we are, but we still have lots of details to hear, from you especially, Draco, so we'll understand what you want us to be sure to point out to all of those at Grimmauld Place." Emma replied, looking at Dan, who nodded.

"And how, exactly, we're going to get there . . then . . and if we'll be gone any length of time, in actuality . . . we do have lives, too, you know." Dan added.

"You won't lose any time, here, now, as you'll be using a modified Time Turner. Contrary to popular belief, not all of them were smashed at the end of our fifth year when Potter and his 'Posse' went to the Ministry." Draco informed them.

" 'Posse', I like that, Draco." Harry laughed.

"One of my better ones, I admit." acknowledged Draco, bowing to polite applause and a few snickers.

"That gives me an idea, too." Hermione smiled slyly.

"Oh, Merlin, here we go." Ron threw up his hands and stood. "Got anything to eat, Dan? or DRINK! When she gets that look . . . "

"Yeah, I know . . . I remember . . ." Dan jumped up. "I'm being a rotten host. I have beer and soda in the refrigerator, snacks in the pantry, tea, coffee and the makings of dinner for later. "Let's us men beat a tactical retreat until the two Hermiones," who were sitting with their heads together talking rapidly, "finish plotting and decide to share their thoughts with us."

"Give us our assignments, you mean?" Rupert headed toward the kitchen with Ron trailing close behind.

"Exactly." Dan and Harry replied at the same time.

Draco looked at Tom and shook his head. "Gryffindors." Tom snorted and nodded agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : First things first!

"Okay, you lot, listen up," Hermione and Emma came into the sunlit kitchen, lists in hand, ready to get down to business . . . what they weren't ready for was finding a poker game in full swing. Harry was dealing, the guys all seemed to have fairly even piles of chips in front of each of them and the only thing missing was the cloud of cigar smoke.

"Oh, sweet Mary, Mother of Pearl," Emma exclaimed, hands on hips. "What are you all doing?"

"Playing poker, woman! Now hush, this is serious stuff," replied Rupert, without looking up from his hand. "Give me two," he told Harry, discarding a couple of cards and picking up the ones dealt to him.

"But . . . we have to tell you . . . " Hermione sputtered, waving the list in her hand for emphasis.

"Relax, Hermione . . . we're going to be using a Time Turner . . . there's no immediate rush," Draco informed her, tossing two cards away and picking up the two handed him by Harry. "Get something to drink and either pull up a chair and join the next hand or relax and chat with Emma . . . we're just getting started."

"But . . . we really should . . " She started to argue, but thought better of it and grabbed Emma's elbow and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Listen, I don't know about Dan, Rupert and Tom, but Harry, Ron and Draco are serious card players." Hermione explained, rolling her eyes. "I've given up trying to pry any one of them away from a game. Why don't we just go ahead and gather everything we need and be ready to start as soon as they finish the game."

"If you don't think they'll mind," Emma asked, sneaking a peek back into the kitchen in time to see Tom smile and pull a small pile of chips over to join the stacks positioned in front of him. "I guess they won't miss us for a bit, will they?"

"Won't even know we're gone. Besides, this way you get to brag you've actually done 'Side-along Apparation'."

"True. So, my apartment first and then Grimmauld Place?"

"Right and I think you'll like what Harry and Ginny have done with that old pile, too." Hermione held out her elbow and Emma grabbed on with both hands and closed her eyes. Hermione smiled and turned rapidly. . . 'Pop!'

**X X X **

'Pop!'

"WHOA!" Emma staggered a bit. "That was just like I imagined it would feel to 'Apparate'. That was awesome!"

"I'm glad you didn't feel any ill effects; makes some people a bit queasy." Hermione smiled and then looked around. "Oh, Emma, this is charming! I love your color scheme and," sitting down on the sofa, sinking into the plump cushions, she sighed and closed her eyes. "This sofa is just as comfortable as it looks!"

"Don't get too relaxed, 'mione; we've got work to do." Emma teased her new friend.

"Right," agreed Hermione, regaining her feet and checking her list. "Steno pads, pens or pencils, highlighters and sticky tabs . . . what were those used for, again?"

"To mark important passages in the books so we can find them quickly; we'll use different colors for different people or to rate how crucial some event is to the story/time line."

"AH, right. So, where do you keep your supplies."

"In that tall cabinet, just there in the hallway. I've got something in my closet to carry everything." Emma pointed across the room toward the front hall and then she headed to the bedroom. Returning, she held up a Brown University tote bag. "Ta-Da!"

"That's where you went to university in American, isn't it?" Hermione held a stack of steno pads, a couple packets of pencil and pens, a half dozen highlighters and an assortment of 'stickys', which she loaded into the roomy interior of the bag.

"It is certainly multi-purpose; not just for school papers and books. I've already worn out two of them!" Emma giggled and winked at Hermione, as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"I can just imagine! Well, off to Grimmauld Place." Hermione once again offered her arm and "Pop" they 'Disapparated'.

**X X X**

"Who dealt this mess . . ."

"Call."

"Okay boys, read 'em and weep! Full house."

"Damn, I just had two pair."

"Me, too. Oh well."

"That beats my flush, too! GAH!"

"And my straight!"

"Hey! wait! I have two pairs, too; two red fours and two black fours, so guess what, gents . . . _**I**_ win!"

"What! You tosser!"

"Bloody hell!"

"HE!HE!HE! Come to Papa!"

**X X X **

"Pop"

Hermione and Emma appeared in a secluded corner of the tiny park across the street from #12 Grimmauld Place. There wasn't anybody around so they just strolled out the park gate and across the street.

"Oh! #12 is right there! Not hidden anymore?" Emma inquired, as they approached the front steps.

"No need, now that Voldemort is gone. There are still security charms and wards on it for the family's safety, but even the Muggles can see it, although their memories have been modified to believe it's always been there." Hermione informed her.

They climbed the front steps and Hermione tapped the knocker with her wand and opened the door. Emma stepped into the front hall and was shocked at the change that had taken place. Of course, she was remembering the movie sets and how black, dusty and gloomy Grimmauld place had been made to appear for the films. She found herself standing in a light filled hallway with gleaming wood floors and fresh paint on the walls and ceiling. Before she could say a word, though, a little girl came tearing down the hall and launched her tiny body into the air, caught by Hermione in mid-leap.

"Aunt 'mione!" squealed the pint sized dynamo.

"Lily, you're going to be a Quidditch player like your mother; you have no fear of speed or falling." Hermione laughed, as she hugged the little red-head.

"Dad says so, too." Lily agreed whole heartedly, before she turned and spotted Emma. "Hello! Who are you?"

"I'm Emma. You must be Lily Luna Potter."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I am acquainted with your mother and father and you have two brothers, James and Albus, am I right?"

"That's correct," answered Ginny Potter, as she approached, smiling. "Welcome, Emma."

"Ginny!" They embraced, then stood back and appraised each other. "I love what you've done to the house, it's quite a transformation!"

"Indeed. It took a while to get it right, but we're very pleased with how it all turned out. Well, come in and I'll call for some tea." Ginny turned and led the way to the Parlor.

Gone were the black lacquer, dusty rugs and horrid, stiff furniture of the old days. They had been replaced with rich oak floors, light colors and comfortable, tufted furniture. The bookcases was now pristine and sparkling, the shelves filled with numerous volumes that immediately drew Emma's eye. Hermione and Ginny exchanged smiles as she wandered over to peruse the titles; there was a mixture of Magical and Muggle literature, and a couple of shelves were piled with games and children's books.

"Kreacher?"

Emma spun around when Ginny summoned the ancient House Elf.

'pop'

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Kreacher, could we please have some tea and sandwiches?"

"Of course, Mistress, Kreacher will bring a tray right away." Hearing Emma's gasp, the elderly creature turned and looked up at her. "Ah, Missy Emma has arrived. Kreacher says welcome," muttered the House Elf, bowing, then he looked back at Ginny. "Kreacher will be back."

'pop'

"Oh my goodness!" Emma looked at Hermione, Ginny and Lily with wide eyes. "My first magical creature . . . and it's Kreacher!"

"Was he what you expected?" Ginny inquired, as they sat on the sofas and chairs, making themselves comfortable, Lily sitting on her aunt's lap.

"Actually, yes, he's just what I would have expected. I guess we're in for a few surprises, though, aren't we?"

"Most likely, but as you'll only be here at Grimmauld Place visiting," Hermione gave have a look and tilted her head at Lily, "I doubt you'll see anything too out of the ordinary."

Emma nodded her understanding.

"Lily, why don't you go play, dear? Weren't you and the boys building a model of Hogwarts?" Ginny asked her daughter, who was starting to wiggle, as small children will do when the conversation goes over their heads.

"Oh, yes, we were! Do you want to come see?" Lilly asked Emma.

"Perhaps, in a bit, after your mother, Aunt Hermione and I have our tea."

"Okay Mum, can Kreacher bring us some cookies and juice, too?"

"I'm sure if you asked him politely, he would be happy to bring you and the boys some refreshments. I'll tell him to check with you when he brings our tea." Ginny reassured her daughter.

"Okay." Lily clambered down off of Hermione's lap and took off out the door and up the stairs, calling to her brothers.

"She's adorable, Ginny." Emma smiled.

"And she's her mother's daughter, down to the inherited Weasley temper, too." Hermione leaned over and whispered, drawing a scowl from Ginny.

"I do NOT have a temper!" Exclaimed Ginny, drawing giggles from Hermione and Emma. She shook her head and laughed. "It's bad enough with one Hermione, but now, two! Merlin, this is strange!"

"Tell me about it!" Emma gasped. "To find that everything we thought of as an imagined world is actually real and alive and right here! It's mind boggling!"

"What do Dan, Rupert and Tom think of all this?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if their involvement in the poker game going on, as we speak, in Dan's kitchen is any indication, they're perfectly fine with the whole concept!"

"Poker?" Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who threw up her hands. "Oh, Merlin, I should have known when Hermione showed up with only you in tow." She shook her head.

'pop'

"Tea is served, Mistress Ginny"

**X X X **

"Nicking a little electricity won't be a problem, as our neighbors next door have gone on holiday at Christmas time for decades. We'll reset the meter so there's no record of any extra usage." Ginny grinned at Hermione. "A memory charm on the mechanical components, as it were."

"Oh, you _are_ a wicked witch!" giggled Emma, Hermione nodding agreement.

"Well, I think that about covers everything for now." Hermione ran her finger down the list she had on her lap. "We best be getting back to Dan's. The boys have had enough fun for now."

"Could we pop in and say good-bye to the children . . . I did promise to take a look at their model." Emma stood and looked at Ginny. "If that's alright?"

"Certainly. That way you also get a quick tour." Ginny turned and led the way to the stairs.

"Excellent!"

**X X X **

"What time is it?" Tom asked, craning his neck to see the kitchen clock.

"About 11:30," answered Dan."Why?"

"Well, the girls have been gone for a while . . . hope they're not getting into too much mischief."

"Hermione and Emma? No mate; they and Ginny are just brainstorming and having tea," Harry reassured them. "And no doubt they'll arrive with multiple lists of things to gather and what to do when and with whom and possible outcomes . . . you know Hermione."

"And we know Emma." Rupert leaned back and smiled. "This is turning into another one of your adventures, isn't it Harry?"

"Afraid so, but at least, with both Hermione and Emma, we won't go unprepared!" Harry laughed

"We're back!" came a shout from the front room. The poker players threw their cards on the table and stood up to adjourn to the living room.

"Time to get this show on the road!" Draco announced, sweeping his arm to usher them through the door. "After you!"

"Ah, always the gentleman!" Tom poked him in the ribs as he passed.

"Somebody in this crowd has to uphold the social graces," sniffed the sole Slytherin in the group.

"Oh please," Ron laughed. "I've been with Hagrid and you at the Hogs Head, remember?"

"Shut it, Weasley," hissed Draco, "What happens at the Hogs Head, stays at the Hogs Head!."

They all laughed and filed into the living room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Priorities

When they had all settled themselves comfortably in the living room, Harry looked over to Dan and raised an eyebrow.

"By all means, Harry; this is your show, so to speak," Dan waved him to start the discussions.

"Right, well, Hermione . . . and Emma," he added with a smile. "What have you two been doing all this time?

"Just collecting some basic supplies, then we went and spoke to Ginny, had tea and also Emma met Lily and the boys." Hermione summed up.

"We didn't even hear you leave." Rupert laughed and then wrinkled his brow, his eyes popping open. "Whoa! Don't tell me you two 'Apparated' out of here!?"

"Too right we did; to my place and then to Harry's house," replied Emma, smugly.

"Wicked!" Rupert exclaimed. "What did it feel like?"

"Like you were wrapped in a tight blanket and were spinning slightly. Not as scary as you would think. I did have my eyes closed, mind." She shrugged.

Dan turned to Harry. "Where do Ginny and you live, Harry? Or is it the obvious choice."

Harry smiled and nodded. "#12 Grimmauld Place. We've spent a couple of years fixing it up."

"It is TOTALLY different looking than our set; you two have done a _wonderful_ job, Harry. And your children are adorable. That Lily is a handful, though, isn't she? Tears down those stairs with no fear at all." Hermione gushed, making Harry blush.

"It's that Gryffindor/Potter overload in her brain, if you ask me," volunteered Draco.

"Oh, and Scorpius isn't tearing around the Manor gardens on his little broom, challenging you to Quidditch every time you walk outside?" Ron snorted.

"I would expect no less from my son; born Seeker, Scorpius." said the proud Papa.

"_Anyway_," Hermione interrupted, steering the conversation back to the point. "We know we have to do this at Grimmauld Place, in order to get you four to the right place at the right time. Molly is collecting the children for the afternoon, so we've got about six hours, if we start at one o'clock. However, knowing what's coming in the books, we believe we may have to literally kidnap a few people, to have them join us in reviewing the future."

"Your mother and you, correct?" Tom smiled at Draco. "I bet THAT will go over well."

"She'll be thrilled, you just wait and see if I'm not right." Draco snickered, earning him a raised eyebrow from Tom and smiles from the others. "If all goes well, nobody will be any the wiser that we're anywhere _but_ the Manor. I've been working on the calculations for months and this should be fairly simple."

"You might find it funny," Ron looked around at Rupert, Emma and Dan. "We actually got the idea from a Muggle movie, 'Back to the future'. Have you seen it?"

"Sure we have, but I hope you watched all three of the movies, as it showed what happens when you mess with the "Space/Time Continuum," Dan asked, as he eyed the satchel Draco had lifted off the floor onto his lap. "If there's a Flux Capacitor in there, I'm going to be seriously worried about you lot."

"No, tempting as it was to use that name, it's just a modified Time Turner." Draco reassured him.

Opening the leather bag, he removed a black lacquered box, not much bigger than a shoe box, and set it on the coffee table. Unlatching the lid, he opened the box and everyone drew in their breath. Sitting on a bed of velvet were three Time Turners; one that looked like Hermione's from Year Three, sitting on a little stand/holder. The second one looked like a sleeker, modern version and it, too, was on a little stand. The third and largest one was multileveled, with numbers, dials and levers sticking out of the sides.

"Whoa! That's some serious equipment, Draco! Do you know how to run that thing?" Rupert asked, leaning forward for a better look.

"Rupert! you wound me to the quick!" gasped Draco, hand over his heart. "I don't know about Tom, but I really _was_ a good student, best in Slytherin House and second in the school . . . as if we have to guess who always had top grades . . ." he grumbled and then swung around to gaze at Hermione, who sat blushing and giggling next to Ron. "And I'm still bitter about that, mind you!"

"You are not, Draco!" Hermione sputtered. "I may have been good at studying but I'm rubbish on a broomstick, to this day, so you're way ahead of me . . . stop being foolish!"

"Right . . . anyway." Draco winked at Tom and continued. "The major improvement to this new Time Turner is that instead of having to do one spin for one hour of travel, and trying to keep track of how many spins you have done or would need, with this little darling," pointing to the gleaming instrument sitting in front of them, "you can enter, on the dials, the date and time at which you would like to arrive, to the minute!"

"That's bloody brilliant!" Emma smiled at Draco. "Well done, Draco!"

"You made this yourself, did you?" Dan was admiring the trio of Time Turners, but looked up at Draco to hear his answer.

"Yes. That's my job in the Department of Mysteries. Started out by helping to repair all of those Time Turners that Harry and his 'posse' managed to smash all those years ago." This statement was greeted with muffled boos, hisses and snickers which Draco ignored, carrying on with his explanation. "Then Hermione came to me with the idea for the trip back to our past, so I've been focused exclusively on this little beauty," pointing to the third one, "for almost eight months, now."

"Whoa! That's a lot of effort, mate!" Tom patted Draco on the shoulder. "I know I wouldn't have the patience to do that kind of detailed work for so long."

"Oh, I'll be the first to admit it was a royal pain in the arse, but I had a better motivation than most."

"Yeah, to save yourself from being remembered as a _total_ git for ALL of your years at Hogwarts . . . sounds about right to me," Ron agreed, nodding solemnly, then breaking out in laughter, along with the others, including Draco.

"Okay, random thought here." Dan sat back with a scowl on his face. "Why aren't you all going back, why are you asking us to go in your stead. Harry and Hermione went back in Prisoner of Azkaban without any trouble, except for the bit with Professor Lupin."

"That's the bad news, Dan. It was discovered, as the Time Turners were being repaired, that they had become unstable and sensitive to too much magic and when they were being tested, we found out that it was actually dangerous, if not deadly, for anyone magical to attempt to go back more than twenty-four hours. We're still trying to figure out why that's happening and how to adjust them. The good news is; Muggles _can_ use the Time Turners with no adverse effects."

"And that's where we come in?" Rupert asked.

"You all are the perfect ones to go; you know the story, you know the people involved and although you did play us in the movies, the fact that you are . . . but aren't . . . us will help with the psychological aspect of your visit." Hermione told them. "Remember how distracted we became at certain points, Harry, when we went back. I kept saying 'we must not be seen!' This way, we can get the message back without the confusion and chaos seeing our real selves might cause."

"But," Emma raised her hand, then, realizing what she'd done, put in down in her lap, blushing. "Sorry, but, we've already spent a couple of hours on this, won't we meet ourselves when we come back? Do you think we'd react any better than Wizarding folk when faced with a duplicate of oneself?"

"Actually, we've already taken measures to assure that does not happen." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it toward each of the Muggles, whispering an incantation.

Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom looked from one to the other and then Rupert shrugged. "You lot feel anything?" Dan and Tom shook their heads but Emma gasped, looked down at her blouse, clamped her hand on her chest and then reached up to her neck, grabbed a chain and pulled out a tubular, glass, wire wrapped pendant, which she showed to the others. The guys immediately realized they, too, were wearing an identical necklace.

"What are these and how did they get around our necks?" Dan asked, peering closely at his.

"These are what is keeping all of this above board with the Ministry of Magic. They really are still not comfortable with letting too many people know about our world, but when Hermione and I approached them with our idea, they gave their approval _with_ the stipulation that you all would not remember _any_ of this."

"These are to 'Obilivate' us." Emma asked in a small voice?

"No, no, we will need you to remember a bit of this to get it done right, but then, you'll start this visit at Dan's as if nothing out of the ordinary happened . . . at that point, you won't remember . . . Sorry." Hermione reassured her. "We're wearing them, too, so we're all synchronized."

Harry looked at Dan. "Remember looking in the mirror in the bathroom and that glint of sunshine coming through the window and hitting you right in your face? You closed your eyes against the glare for a second, didn't you."

"Yeah," Dan answered slowly.

"I was there, using my 'Invisibility Cloak', froze you for a second or two, slipped the necklace on you and then, let you continue out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. I 'Apparated' to the front steps and waited for Ron and Hermione."

"We were around the corner, doing the same thing to Tom and Emma," Ron continued. "The big lorry that passed and that belch of fumes that made you two stop, close your eyes and give in to a fit of coughing?" He smiled at them and waited, as realization came on their faces.

"And I got Rupert's on his neck as he was getting off the Tube." Tom looked at the red head and laughed at the expression on his face. "Care to guess when?"

Rupert took a moment and then looked at the blond wizard sitting opposite him. "When I came around the corner and hit my forehead on the sign? That smarted a bit, mate!" They all laughed.

"Why didn't we feel them around our necks?" Dan asked, beating Emma to the question, making her huff.

"Ah, they were charmed to be weightless and you were charmed not to notice - just in case you turned us down or panicked or in any way were too frightened to even listen to us, THEN we would have really had to do an "Obilivate" charm on you four, snatch the necklaces back, "Apparate' out of here and start searching for another way to get this done."

"Right, so we passed our quiz when we started asking practical questions, eh? But when this is over, we won't be any the wiser." Tom summed it all up, with nods from Draco and Hermione confirming his analysis.

"As you four can see, with Draco and Hermione working on this together, not much was left to chance, but we still need your input, just to cross-check our thoughts as to what needs doing." Ron concluded.

"Okay, so what messages should we take back? Who gets killed and how to stop that from happening. That's the big one, I suppose. Then there's the Horcruxes: we know where they are and how to get and destroy them, but we'd have to stay under Voldemort's radar about those. We can't have you all do too much too fast or you'll give away the fact that we know something he doesn't. And then there's Dolores. Do we let her continue through that school year and get rid of her as it happened in the books, so she won't leave early and tip off Fudge. We need a list." Rupert had been ticking things off on his fingers and looked up, only mildly surprised, to see Hermione and Emma handing out pieces of paper.

"Oh, you two _have_ been busy." Harry laughed.

"Ginny helped, too, Harry," Emma patted him on the shoulder as she walked across the room, took the DVDs from their storage box and put them in her tote bag. "Ron, you're the strategist, what do you think, did we cover everything?"

Everyone was going down the lists, reading names and events and trying to think of any detail that might be important.

'People we might be able to save:' read Dan to himself, running a finger down the names. 'Broderick Bode, Sirius Black, Emmaline Vance, Amelia Bones, Mad-eye Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, Mrs. Abbott ( Hannah's mum ), Rufus Scrimgeour, Bathilda Bagshot, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Dobby, Hedwig.'

"Where's Cedric Diggory's name?" Dan looked at Harry, who drew in a breath before answering.

"Yes, Cedric's name did come up, before, when I first had the idea of using a 'Time Turner' to go back and try to do things differently . . . . but after talking to Albus . . . "

"What?" Rupert yelped. "But he's . . . oh, right . . . portrait . . . never mind." He ducked his head, cheeks nearly as red as his hair. Ron patted him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Believe me, it was a tough call. We've gone over this and over this, from every angle . . . even if we could get the word back, somehow, for me to grab the Cup before Cedric, it wouldn't help us by saving his life, because his death was the only sticking point in the Ministry's propaganda that Voldemort had not returned, as I was declaring when I was Portkeyed back from that cemetery with Cedric's body. It would have made things worse, actually, because then everyone, meaning the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, would be declaring that I was making it up about Voldemort and did it to get the Cup for myself, Mr. 'Always has to be the center of attention'. Cedric wasn't a witness so much as evidence."

"I didn't really think of him like that, just as the first casualty of the war." Dan replied.

"Sounds as if you all have been doing a lot of talking about this had what could have been done differently, is only you'd known about what was really going in that maze." Rupert said, shaking his head in wonderment.

"At one point we thought of launching an attack on the graveyard, just as Cedric and I landed there, catching Voldemort and Wormtail, killing Nagini and ending any chance him coming back, but then the subject of the Horcruxes and the Prophesy came up and . . . that wouldn't have worked, either . . . I still regret Cedric dying, but we can't think of any way to prevent it, without really screwing up our chances " Harry looked at Dan and shrugged his shoulders, Dan nodding his understanding.

"Remember the argument you got into with Dolores that first class the next September. How you and she were yelling at each other, practically nose to nose. Even she didn't have any way to explain Cedric's death. " Hermione reminded them and they all nodded, Dan and Harry both rubbing the backs of their right hands, without realizing they were doing it.

** X**

**"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.**

**There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night that Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.**

**"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.**

**"It was murder," said Harry. He could feel himself shaking. He had hardly talked to anyone about this, least of all thirty eagerly listening classmates. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."**

** X**

"Actually," Dan spoke up, as he looked at others, sitting, lost in their thoughts. "That was one of my favorite scenes in that movie and one of the hardest to do; working up the righteous indignation to yell at Professor Umbridge, not caring about the consequences, because Emilda is such a sweet, funny woman . . . but when she was in costume and in the moment of that scene, it was like . . . I could have gleefully strangled her!" Dan smiled and shook his head. "I know this is still a raw wound on your heart, Harry, especially because you know you can't prevent Cedric's death, even with this new Time Turner." Harry nodded his understanding. "But, I think if we get our plans straight and everyone does their best to beat Voldemort at his own game, we can pull this off! And Cedric really will not have died in vain. So. What do you say?" Looking at Emma, Rupert and Tom, who all smiled and nodded, Dan turned to Harry and put his hand out. "You have a deal, Harry. Let's kick some Death Eater butt!"


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Making a list and checking it twice . . .

"Wish I could take my laptop back, but not only would battery reliability be a problem, connecting to the web would be more than iffy." Emma sighed. "There are SO many Harry Potter websites out there with all kinds of space devoted to dissecting every chapter and cross referencing, well, everything to do with the stories and the movies. We'll have to divide the books up and then . . . "

"Emma!" Draco interrupted her stream of consciousness to the delight of Ron and Rupert.

"Brave for a Slytherin," whispered Rupert.

"Be glad it wasn't my wife," added Ron.

"I heard that!" Both Draco and Hermione shot back at the same time, with much giggling from Dan, Tom and Harry.

"Emma, _my dear_," Draco tried again. "I need to put your mind at ease about something."

"What about, exactly?"

"See this?" Draco pointed to the middle Time Turner, resting in the box on the coffee table.

"Yes. Is it different from the others, besides looking more modern?"

"Indeed it is! This is what we're going to use to 'freeze' time, so that you can explain everything to us, back then, without worrying about running _out_ of time, getting all of the information assimilated by everyone."

"AH, getting the message through some thick skulls, huh," Tom intoned, elbowing Draco. "Some people, and I'm referring to YOU, Draco, were not always willing to admit you were wrong and change, were you?"

"Or Severus, or Sirius, or Percy . . . the possibilities are numerous." Harry smiled. "I'm probably the worst offender, with my stubborn belief that EVERYTHING was somehow, my fault."

"NOT your fault, though, old man," asserted Dan. "That's high on my list, talking to you and Albus about getting a few things out in the open ASAP!"

"AND Severus, AND Sirius, the whole lot, come to that," added Rupert. "But, I don't know if we should include Percy, he needs to come to his senses by himself. Unless you think he'd make a good spy in the Ministry?"

"We'll think about that one for a bit," Hermione replied. "Right now we need to decide what to do first and whom to gather together after you get there."

"I have a suggestion," Harry said, as he stood up. "Let's gather what we need and go to #12 and then Ginny can add her voice to this discussion . . . we've been talking for some weeks, now, about timelines and how we can introduce you to us, back then, without you getting a "Bat Bogey" hex sent your way."

"We need the books," Emma reminded them.

"Have a set of paperbacks in my bag," Hermione reassured her, lifting her purse.

"Undetectable Extension Charm?" Emma grinned.

"Of course. Would you like me to put one on your tote bag?"

"I'd better not, bit hard explaining to people if I were to pull out a kayak," giggled Emma.

The guys just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"I've always wondered how girls get as much junk into their purses as they _do_ manage, except the Queen, of course . . . but that's a whole different discussion," Tom muttered to Rupert who nodded agreement.

"Do you have a TV and a DVD player, Harry?" asked Dan. "Or should we bring mine?"

"Actually, we do; mostly for the children's movies - not Harry Potter, though. Not yet. Disney, Muppets, classic children's films. I'm not much of a telly watcher, but Ginny loves the cooking and gardening channels. I'll catch the odd football match. Wish they would broadcast Quidditch games on the telly and not just on Wizarding Wireless Radio. However, the Ministry is rather against Muggle devises, although they're getting more and more requests. Time will tell." Harry answered. "And speaking of time, shall we?"

**X X X **

'Pop' 'Pop' 'Pop' 'Pop'

Emma, Tom, Dan and Rupert opened their eyes, the three males looking around with great curiosity. They had arrived, with Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron, in the front hall of #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Isn't it lovely?" Emma gushed enthusiastically, looked around. "And if you think this is an improvement, you should see the rest of it."

"Wait! Rupert held up his hand. "Where's the portrait of Sirius' mum? I expected her to be screaming her head off. I was SO glad they left that bit out of the movie."

"She's hanging in a place of honor, in the study, Rupert," answered Ginny Potter, as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hello and welcome to our home, 'brother' of mine."

"Blimey, Ginny, you're just like Bonnie . . . or is she like you?" Rupert stood there with a perplexed look on his face.

"I think that would come under "chicken or the egg" classification." Harry laughed.

"True," Ginny agreed. "Hello Tom, Dan, welcome to #12."

"Hello, I'm very glad to meet you," replied Dan, giving her a hug. "Hey, you even hug like Ginny, I mean Bonnie!"

"Unhand my wife, sir!" Harry demanded, even though he couldn't suppress a grin.

"And last, but not least, Tom." Ginny turned to the blond double of Draco and stood there, comparing them. "Draco, your mum will laugh when she sees you two standing together."

"That's what I was saying, just a while ago. I think she'll take all this better than the four Gryffindors put together. Wish I could see the look on her face . . . oh wait, I will, I'll just have to remember it."

"I'll remind you, when it happens." Tom leaned over and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Put it on the top of my list of things to do."

"Speaking of which, let's go down to the kitchen for a bite of lunch and we can start comparing notes and ideas."

"Is Kreacher still here?" Dan asked, as they walked down the hall and turned to descend the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, he's very proud of the house and accepts the Potter family as rightful heirs to Master Sirius. He's a bit reluctant being called a hero in the Battle by the other House Elves, but he's glad that his Master Regulus was avenged.

**X X X **

Dan, Emma and Rupert were astounded at the transformation that had been made to the kitchen level of the house; gone was the long, gloomy room with its dark cabinets and heavy, extra long wooden table. There had been a wall erected that effectively divided the kitchen into a prep/storage area and near the rear door, a sunlit eating area.

Tom was looking around and nodded his head. "I only saw the set once and if I remember correctly, this is WAY better than what Stuart Craig envisioned and made our 'reality'."

"Oh, man! Really, I mean, this is brilliant!" Dan was checking out all the details. "I really like this, Harry! Ginny, did you design the improvements or does the Wizarding world have interior designers?"

"Actually, Draco's father gave us the name of a new designer who was just getting his business established and he was marvelous! I got what I wanted and he came up with a few suggestions and voila! " She spun around, indicating the finished product.

"Put Matthew on the map, business wise, too," Draco added. "Designing for the famous Harry Potter! He was swamped with jobs in no time! Including a redo of my apartment. He's a genius when it comes to storage space, especially."

"Maybe I should have him take a look at my place, I never seem to have enough closet space," Emma giggled. "Maybe I just have too much clothing."

"Ah, yes, I've seen the magazines and you wear them beautifully," added Draco, taking Emma's hand and kissing the back of it and bowing to her.

"You haven't changed, totally, have you, Draco?" Emma blushed and then wagged her finger at Draco. "You're still a naughty boy!"

"Guilty, my dear," he admitted, holding out a chair for her.

"I may hurl, even before we eat." Ron remarked snidely to Rupert, who nodded and grinned.

"I feel a right slob, compared to 'Mr. Smooth'," added Tom, jerking his head to indicate Draco.

"All of you behave," chided Ginny, sounding remarkably like her mother, Molly, a thought that was shared everyone in the room, who all grinned, looking back and forth at each other and then bursting out laughing.

**X X X **

"That was a bang up lunch, Kreacher!" enthused Rupert to the ancient House Elf, who scuttled around the table, floating the dishes over onto the counter.

"Thank you, Master Rupert. Kreacher is proud to serve the House of Potter and Master and Mistress' friends. "

As he continued his work, the group of young adults turned serious. Harry started the ball rolling.

"I don't think we'll have too much trouble in establishing your identities, as we've all written notes containing something known only to ourselves back then. No doubt Hermione will see the sense of the Time Turners and our NOT coming back. Plus, Harry and she having grown up with Muggles will also see how, as actors, we'd know all about their characters and the story."

"We've given you lists of who we think we might be able to save, at least from their fates as written in the books. There are no guarantees about life, but we have to try," said Ron quietly, then sighed and Hermione took his hand. "I know we're making this a bit personal by trying to save as many as we can, but, maybe gathering those bloody Horcruxes and all will be a little less work. And I know we're asking an awful lot of you four, but if we can . . . ." He trailed off, but they all knew Fred's death was still weighing on his mind.

"Actually, I'm going to have a great time kidding Fred about how he's _supposed_ to die . . . not fighting some Death Eater but having a honking great chunk of Hogwarts fall on the old noggin! He'll be properly indignant at the thought of getting snuffed that way in the middle of a bloody great battle!" Rupert leaned back and grinned at Ron, who slowly smiled and nodded.

"And George will have a field day, inventing all kinds of ironclad umbrellas for Fred to carry around," Ginny giggled. "I can see him now, being fitted for a suit of armor!"

Everyone roared at that picture, effectively pulling Ron out of his somber mood. Then they all decided to go upstairs and get comfortable and began working on their plans in earnest.

**X X X **

An hour or so later, Dan looked over at the wizard sitting opposite him. "Harry?" A paperback copy of 'Harry Potter and Half-blood Prince' in his hand, Harry looked up, waiting for Dan's question. "Can we talk to Professor Dumbledore . . . I mean right now, either by you going to Hogwarts and borrowing his portrait . . . Or could he come visit here, using Phineas Nigellus' portrait? I've got a few questions that he might be able to answer, seeing as how he died more than a year after we plan on dropping in to visit."

"Oooo, could _**we**_ visit Hogwarts?' Emma sat right up and looked eagerly at Harry.

"Well, although we probably could go to the Headmaster's office, I should think that the less people who know about this, the better."

"You don't think the other Headmasters would ever say anything, give us away, do you?" Tom asked. "I thought they had to keep those kinds of secrets."

"If they were told explicitly that they can't talk about anything heard or anyone they saw, it might be worth it to go visit Albus and Minerva." Ginny explained, looking at Harry with a questioning gaze.

"Well, why don't we ask?" Ron unfolded himself off of the sofa and started out into the hallway, Hermione stood and followed, waving for the others.

"But," Rupert sputtered. "There's a fireplace right here."

"That one isn't connected to the 'Floo Network'; we keep the one in the kitchen for 'Flooing'," Harry laughed, as he ushered his guests back downstairs.

**X X X **

As they gathered around the ancient stone fireplace, Harry took the pot of 'Floo Powder' off the mantle, extracted a handful and tossed it into the glowing embers. Green flames shot up, making the Muggles in the group go wide-eyed and then grin.

"FX was spot on with that one!" laughed Dan.

"Too right, they were," agreed Rupert.

Meanwhile, Harry had called out, "Headmistress' Office, Hogwarts."

The flames flattened out in the front and then Harry leaned forward and put his face through the rippling green curtain of fire. Emma gasped, but Hermione patted her on the arm, smiling reassuringly.

"Minerva?" Harry called.

"Mr. Potter! To what do I owe the pleasure?" came a voice from the flames. They all smiled as they recognized Minerva's Scottish accent.

"Well, it's not easy to explain, but . . . if you're not busy, would you mind if I pop in for a few minutes?"

"Oh dear, I haven't heard those words in years . . . why do I get the feeling you and your friends are up to something . . . again?"

"She knows you lot like the back of her hand, doesn't she?" Tom snickered, as Draco shook with silent laughter.

Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned at his friends and then turned back to the fire.

"Minerva, you have no idea how true those words are."

"Well, then, come ahead, I'll call for tea."

"Be right there," Harry replied, stood up and turned to the others. "Why don't you all get all your notes together while I give her the whole story and talk to Albus. I'll be back in a bit."

"Right, let's get our things and bring them down here," Hermione suggested. "If I know Harry, he'll be back with a big smile on his face and you all will have you first trip by 'Floo'."

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Rupert, rubbing his hands together and heading for the stairs, Ron by his side, Hermione, Ginny and Tom right behind them.

Draco held Emma's elbow as they turned to follow the others "Ladies first." He held the door and bowed his head slightly.

"You, Draco, are a piece of work, you know that?"

"So I've been told. I love your quaint Muggle sayings; really sum things up quite succinctly."

Emma giggled as the door closed quietly behind them.

**X X X **

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" Albus smiled down from his place high above the bookshelf to the left of the Headmistress' desk.

"Doing well, Albus." Harry flashed a smile at his friend and mentor.

"Ginny and your children?"

"She's busy keeping them out of mischief and running the household, they're busy being kids."

"So, have a seat, Harry," instructed Minerva McGonagall, as she went around her desk and sat down in her chair. "Now, what are you three up to this time?"

"Nine of us, actually."

"Nine?! Who else have you dragged into your newest episode?"

"Well," Harry paused, then plunged ahead. "Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny, of course. Then there's Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom."

"Do we know these persons?" Minerva asked, with a glance at Albus.

"Ah, yes and no. You see, they are the Muggle actors who portrayed Draco, Hermione, Ron and me in the movies that were made of my life, from those books that were written by Jo Rowling."

Minerva gasped, and looked up at Albus, shock evident on her face.

"How are they even aware that you really exist, Harry. I thought it was decided to keep the Muggles in the dark about the fact that the books were an account of real events, not fiction." Dumbledore leaned forward, a frown on his face.

"Ah, well . . . they didn't know . . . we went to them."

"Oh, dear. I really don't think I'm going to like whatever it is you're about to tell us." Professor McGonagall leaned back, rubbing her temples, then she took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Right! Out with it!"


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/**

**The passage quoted is from the American version of "**_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**", Chapter Twenty-three, **_**Christmas on the Closed Ward**_**, page 512. ****Harry Potter books are the sole possession of J K Rowling and no copyright infringement was meant or implied by the use of this quoted passage.**

Chapter 5 : Welcome to Hogwarts

Harry appeared out of the fireplace in a POOF of green flames to find the group gathered around his kitchen table. Emma was typing away on her laptop with Hermione at her elbow, Ron and Rupert, Tom and Draco and Ginny and Dan each had their heads bent over copies of the last three books of the series, highlighting passages and discussing what was relevant to their mission. They all turned toward him, varying degrees of curiosity expressed by raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

"Ready to go see the real deal?"

"Excellent!" "Oh, my!" "Wicked!" "Brilliant!"

"Minerva is anxious to meet all of you and Albus is practically climbing out of his portrait frame; he's like a kid in Honeydukes with a handful of Sickels!"

"_He's_ excited to meet _us_?!" Emma looked at Hermione. "Does he know about the movies?"

"Oh, yes. Harry has informed him of the popularity of the whole 'Harry Potter' series; apparently he finds it quite amusing and would love to view all of them, sometime." Hermione informed her.

"What did Severus say?" Draco asked.

"Snape?" Dan looked at Draco, puzzled, then turned to Harry. "You insisted they put his portrait in the Headmaster's Office, didn't you?"

"I did. And Minerva confirmed that despite the Carrows running amok that year, Severus was only doing what he had to do; he was fair, when he could get away with it, but really had his hands tied, all things considered," Harry explained. "But his portrait was empty and I'm betting he was down in the dungeons . . . he tends to still do his rounds through the halls."

"Speaking of Minerva, I understand she has spent many a long evening reading ALL of the books to the portraits on her office walls . . . which means she could be a great help with our project; we'll get her input, while we're there," added Ron, grinning. "So, gather up your gear and we'll go for a little visit, shall we?"

"I'll just leave my laptop here," Emma said as she turned it off and closed the lid. "I seriously doubt there's any Wi-Fi at Hogwarts."

"Probably not." Hermione agreed.

**X X X **

As they emerged from the fireplace in the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom looked around the familiar room, shaking their heads and trying to wrap their minds around the fact that this was _REAL_, not a movie set. Rupert walked over to the wall and rapped his knuckles on the stone.

"OW! it's real, alright."

"What _are_ you doing?" Ron asked, coming up beside him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Checking the wall; this is real stone, the one's on the set were plywood, covered and painted to look like stone, but if you rapped on them, you could tell it was a fake wall, hollow wooden sound."

"Very astute of you, Mr. Grint." Rupert spun around and looked up to see Albus Dumbledore smiling down at him. "And welcome to Hogwarts . . . all of you."

"Indeed . . . Please, have a seat," agreed Minerva McGonagall, indicating a circle of chairs, as she sat down. She looked at each 'set' of young people before her, amazed at their similarities. "Now, how can Albus and I help you?"

Harry looked at Dan. "Which should we tackle first, people to try and save or how and when we should mess with the timeline."

"People first, I should think."

"Right, Hermione, you have that, don't you?"

"Yes. We've come up with a list of immediate interventions and then we think, as the timeline changes, the rest might be saved with just the knowledge that they need to be careful of certain situations - forewarned, as it were. Then again, those situations might never happen"

"When we go back," Emma held up the list. "There are two, Broderick Bode and Sirius Black, that are the 'soonest', so to speak."

Rupert raised his hand. "I had a thought on the bit with Bode. You all," indicating Harry, Ron and Hermione, "See Neville and his Gran at St. Mungo's and that plant that strangles Bode later is on his bedside stand."

"Devil's Snare." Hermione and Emma said at the same time.

** X**

**"And look, Broderick, you've been sent a potted plant and a lovely calendar with a different fancy hippogriff for each month, they'll brighten things up, won't they?" said the Healer, bustling along to the mumbling man, setting a rather ugly plant with long, swaying tentacles on the bedside cabinet and fixing the calendar to the wall with her wand. "And - oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"**

** X**

"Right . . . well, Hermione could stop Neville just as he's leaving and ask him, out of curiosity, if he recognizes the plant - you can't remember the name - whatever. Neville's a whiz at _Herbology_, he'll recognize what it is and then you can raise an alarm, get it removed. Then Bode can recover and that's one less Death Eater victim. Plus, it'll make Neville look good for his Gran!"

"But won't the Death Eaters just try to kill him some other way?" asked Tom.

"Not if he is 'Obliviated" of the memory of whomever put the 'Imperious Curse' on him. Plus, he could then go on a 'rest and relaxation/recovery holiday'; in other words, hide him until it's safe," Harry suggested, looking up at Albus for any thoughts he might have on the matter. "Could you arrange that, or were you in too much disfavor with the Ministry, back then, to have that done by someone in the Order who works in the Ministry or at St. Mungo's."

"Oh, I think I could arrange to have him 'Obliviated' of that particular memory while he's still in St Mungo's. It will be a bit trickier to arrange hiding him; that idea should, perhaps, come from the 'Auror' office as a 'security issue' type of suggestion. I'll think about that, while you continue, dear boy."

"Now," Harry took a deep breath. "About Sirius and our little trip to the Ministry."

"This is where we have to think of both sides of the story," Ron picked up a piece of paper and referred to some notes he and Rupert had made earlier. "If we start changing too much, too soon, Voldemort will get suspicious . . . he's using the school year and all the mayhem Dolores caused to keep us distracted from what he was doing to Harry with those dreams."

"We need to speak to Severus as soon as we get there and make sure that Harry gets very proficient at 'Occlumency', not only to block Voldemort from knowing what's going on in Harry's life, but maybe even give Voldemort some false images to convince him he's getting his way." Dan was looking at Harry, as he said this. "I'm going to have to do this, Harry, as Severus won't take the word of a fifteen year old, but he might take mine, after he accepts the fact that I'm bringing these instructions back to him from you. I think, when we go back, I will, well, we ALL will have to impose a little 'tough love' on you guys . . . and Severus . . . "

"Did I hear my name?" asked Severus Snape, as he entered his portrait and settled into his chair.

"Hello Professor, been strolling have you?" Harry looked up at his former Potions Professor and smiled. "I noticed your chair was empty when I was here earlier."

"Just conferring with Horace about a few potions for this year's Newts Classes." Severus eyed the others sitting there. "Should I have glasses added to this painting, I'm seeing double."

"No, sir, these are our Muggle doubles, if you will, they portrayed us in the movies made from the Harry Potter books."

"And as a treat you've brought them to Hogwarts?" Severus' eyebrows flew up?

"No, we're going to ask them to go back and help change things, for the better, we hope. So we're here to get your input about our plans."

"Do you think that wise, Harry?" Severus cast a glance at Albus, who smiled and nodded.

"I'm . . . we're trying to save lives, including yours and Albus', among others."

" I see. However, I interrupted you, something about my not believing . . . Dan, is it?"

"Yes, sir," replied Dan, a bit awe struck at facing the real Severus, even in portrait form.

"Well, knowing you, the poster boy for skeptics, I doubt just Dan's word will be enough," Draco added, smiling at his former Head of House.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Albus remarked, stroking his beard. "Perhaps if you would take a message back to our younger selves, something known only to us, that would convince even you Severus."

"Excellent idea, Albus, " said Minerva. "Let me think, what is something known only to myself that would prove this is going to happen . . . Hummmm."

"While we contemplate our answers, perhaps you could continue with you plan?" The Headmaster reminded them.

"Right, we were on about 'tough love' and how it'll be hard to get some of you to listen . . . like Severus." Dan said, bowing to Snape's portrait, who nodded back..

"And Sirius," agreed Harry, shaking his head.

"And my family," Ron spoke up, poking Rupert in the arm. "Lots of luck with Mum, by the way."

"Remus, Mad-Eye, Tonks . . . any of the Order," Hermione added. Emma rolled her eyes.

"And myself, in particular . . . I won't take kindly to being told I was an old fool, _which_ I was ," Albus admitted. "But, as you will show me the errors in my thinking . . . I'll probably be the first to admit that your plan could help us immeasurably."

"Lots of luck with me, Tom," Draco patted his double on the shoulder. "I was a bit of a git back then."

"BIT of a git?" "Back THEN?" "Gilding the lily, Draco."

"Alright, alright! _I get it_! I was a royally arrogant, fully fledged, blue balled, thorn in everyone's side, snob of a Muggle hating, pure blood fanatic, copy-of-my-father, egocentric, pain in the arse!" Draco threw up his hands. "Happy?!"

"_Really_, Mr. Malfoy!" sniffed Minerva. "Epitome of Slytherin ideals would have sufficed."

The shocked look on Draco's face was priceless, until Minerva winked at him and he lost his composure totally, collapsing in a fit of roaring laughter, joined by the others and a majority of the watching portraits.

When they had recovered sufficiently, Ron continued with his thoughts. "Anyway, we have the advantage of knowing all of the Horcruxes and where they are hidden _and_ how to dispose of them. _However_, I don't think we should start getting rid of them right away, but space them out so old Tom won't notice . . . maybe when he's really angry or really happy, we could destroy one and its effect on him might be shrugged off as overexertion of emotions on his part, not from an outside source."

"And that, girls and boys, is why Ron ALWAYS wins at Wizard chess; strategy is everything!" enthused Rupert, clapping Ron on the back.

"Indeed, Mr. Grint," agreed Dumbledore. "Might I call you Rupert?"

"Of course, Sir," Rupert answered, blushing. "Hope you don't mind if I occasionally call you Michael instead of Albus, though."

"Not a problem. Which brings up a curious coincidence: you young people lost 'your' Dumbledore after the second movie, am I correct?"

"Yes, Richard Harris played you first and then Michael Gambon stepped into his robes, so to speak," Dan replied, with a wry grin. "So when we found out about your death scene in Book Six, we knew we could react properly during the filming of those scenes; just remembering back to the news of Richard's death."

"Which brings us to a BIG sticking point in our timeline," Tom injected. "How do we deal with Severus having to kill you, as you won't be dying of the curse from that ring this time around. Draco might not be helping the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts. It might all be different in your sixth year. Also, should you get through the sixth year without being 'killed'? Is it imperative that you be 'out of the picture', so to speak, for Harry to do his bit? Or should we go 'Hollywood' and fake your death. It might be an advantage having you around to help from behind the scenes."

"My goodness," gasped Minerva. "You all really do know everything about our lives and it appears you all have been doing some serious thinking!" She clapped her hands in delight. "Now you have me all atwitter about the possibilities!"

Harry hadn't seen her this excited about anything since the day she dragged him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to inform Oliver Wood that she'd "found a new Seeker".

"How in the world are we going to persuade Sirius to NOT come to the Ministry this time, because if he manages to not let Bella knock him backward into the Veil, the Aurors will arrest him or kill him on sight!" Hermione wondered. "He mustn't come to your rescue, Harry; he'll be killed, no matter which way you look at it!"

"It would seem, if I'm understanding you correctly, that perhaps, as we know what's going to happen, as far as the Prophesy is concerned, maybe Severus could come, instead of staying at Hogwarts, and 'help' Bella escape to the Atrium, but then the whole scene with Voldemort _will_ have to take place, in order for Fudge and the other witnesses to see Voldemort, confirming his return." Dumbledore looked over at the young Wizard sitting in front of him. "Sorry, Harry." Harry nodded and waved his hand, indicating he understood what he would have to do . . . again. "And you'd have to think of your parents instead of Sirius, in order to get him to release his hold on your body."

"Considering I already know I have to die again, a little visit in my skull from old Tom isn't that big a deal," Harry replied, as he straightened his legs, did a nonchalant stretch, put his hands behind his head and grinned up at Albus."

"Cheeky, my boy . . . but true. I'm afraid the Prophesy still has to be fulfilled, eventually, but under different circumstances."

"If I did come to the Ministry, instead of staying at Hogwarts, I could possibly keep Bella occupied; she would be dueling with me and not Black, but she'd expect me to let her escape, too, " Severus portrait mused.

"That's one of the possibilities, Professor, that we're going to take with us to present to you. IF you listen to us," Emma added.

"Oh, I know just what I'm going to send as a message, so have no fear, I'll believe you." Severus sneered. "But I want Draco, sorry, Tom, to deliver it; Slytherin to Slytherin."

"I'd be honored, sir." Tom bowed to Severus, while Draco clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Slytherin House," he whispered, while Tom grinned.

"This is going to be a huge exercise is 'winging it', isn't it?" Ron offered. "Could get a bit tricky. I was thinking, after you all get everything established with this Christmas visit, perhaps we should have you come back and see if we'd need you to have another get together with us, say, during the following summer holiday, after the raid on the Ministry, and see how things are going. When you return to the present, we'll know what changed and what happened and if there's something going really badly, we could fix that, too. I know that would be interfering even more, maybe a bit too much, but a tweak or two couldn't hurt, do you think?"

"Unfortunately, we have to watch that we don't do too much with the Time Turners, as both they and anyone using them, will start to weaken if overextended or overused," Draco explained.

"No-one, to my knowledge, has even done such as massive endeavor as you all are planning, so you will, indeed, be 'winging it', Ronald. Perhaps a later meeting would be beneficial, if we use all precautions available, correct, Draco?"

"I'll do some calculations and give you what our best time frames would be," replied Draco. "Hopefully, learning what we will at the first meeting will be sufficient and when they," indicating Dan and his friends, "return to the present day, we'll have good news for them about how it all turned out and a second trip won't be necessary. Again, it hangs on our believing we can change our fates . . . for the better."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Remember how hard it was on you when we met on the Astronomy Tower that fateful night of my demise . . . if we could get to your younger self, and your mother, in time for you to make an educated decision, knowing what your future holds, would you do things differently, without hesitation?"

Draco, indeed all of them, sat deep in thought for a few moments. "Well, as that saying goes, and it certainly applies to this whole adventure, 'if I knew then what I know now', yes, I'd do it all differently. So, yes, I think, if Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom, especially, can be convincing enough, we'll all come out the better for the effort."

"Well said, Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva leaned over and patted his arm, the others nodding agreement. "Now . . . about Dolores . . . "


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Putting their heads together

After talking at length with Minerva and Albus, the group of young adventurers returned to Grimmauld Place, where it was decided to pair off with their 'twin' and go over and finalize what specific information needed to be given to the 'younger' versions of themselves.

Harry and Dan were soon in a deep discussion about how to handle, not only Sirius and his scattershot energy and frustrations, but how to show Albus his misguided thoughts were, about 'protecting' Harry from some of the more vital information he'd need to fight Voldemort. If they could give Albus a heads up, he would, in turn, tell Harry what he needed to know.

They also devised a plan for getting a bit of overdue justice against Wormtail.

Ron and Rupert were planning how and when to collect the Horcruxes, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup being the one that would be the hardest to retrieve; was it already in Bella's vault at Gringott's or was it elsewhere? Perhaps they could enlist Narcissa to find out its location. Could she retrieve it?

Emma and Hermione were marking passages in the last three books that would give greater depth and meaning to some of the scenes in the movies; Dumbledore and Harry talking in his office after Sirius dies, the confrontations on the Astronomy Tower and the King's Cross Scene from the final film. Vital clues and hidden meanings were scattered throughout the books and some had, unfortunately, been left out of the scripts. Hopefully, their younger selves would also have some additional input as to what they had experienced, that even Jo Rowling hadn't captured in print. And an early understanding and retrieving of the Horcruxes was vital.

Draco and Tom were going over what the Death Eaters had done and where certain members of that group had hidden during the year after Voldemort's sighting at the Ministry. Draco was positive that his mother would help, as she was not a true follower of Voldemort, but had been a victim of circumstance more than anything. Lucius? Well, Draco was torn about telling his father too much, as he really was the weak link; he would break under the 'Cruciatus' curse before Narcissa, so the less he knew, the better, was the final consensus.

Then the discussion turned to Severus Snape and they all decided that he would be told the background of everything that would happen and how he could be spared that awful death. Also, and Harry was adamant about this bit; Sirius and Severus would be forced to bury the hatchet, as both were vital to the outcome of this adventure. Harry was sick and tired of their snide remarks and both were totally wrong about each other and _this_ time, he was going to make sure they realized the true story! Dan promised to crack some skulls together, if necessary, to make them listen, much to Harry's delight.

Then Harry, Ron, Rupert and Dan discussed the possibility of changing the Battle at the Ministry to include Severus instead of Sirius but with something that Sirius could be doing while everyone's attention was diverted by the action at the Ministry.

Draco was instructing Tom about the working of the Time Turners, but both were half listening to the plotting taking place across the room.

"Again, tactics by Ron 'Chess King' Weasley," Draco whispered to Tom, who nodded.

Hermione and Emma had come to the conclusion that an 'Extension Charm' on Emma's tote was, indeed, needed when they realized, roomy as it was, there was no way to fit everything in without some Magical help. Hermione shrank Harry's flat screen and DVD player, wrapped them in a couple of tea towels and stowed them securely for the trip. Notebooks, DVDs, books, extension cords and personal letters to themselves and notes for the others were all added.

"Oh, my goodness! I just thought of something!" Emma gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get an overnight bag together for each of us; it's going to take us at least 3 or 4 days to get through all the movies and have all the discussions and planning sessions that will result from that information overload! Even with time frozen, it'll still take go by for us there, in that time frame."

"She's right, you know . . . leave it to Emma to think of clothes." Rupert commented, then ducked as a pillow flew past his head.

"Okay, we'll take each of you to your homes, grab some things and meet back here. Say fifteen minutes?" Draco checked his watch.

"Wanna race?" Dan proposed with an evil grin.

"Wait, wait!" Ginny called out. "Let's make this fair. Okay, pair up, hold on tight. Ready . . . set . . .GO!

"Pop!" "Pop!" "Pop!" "Pop!"

**X X X **

"Pop!"

"Ha! We won!" Tom looked around.

"Well done, you two." Ginny applauded.

"Pop!"

"Ah, bloody hell! The Slytherins beat us!" Rupert dropped his bag, while Ron shrugged.

"By less than five seconds, Rupert." Ginny informed him.

"Oh, well, that's not bad, then, as we had further to go."

"Pop!" Harry and Dan appeared.

"Told you they'd beat us." Dan looked at the others standing there, grinning.

"But the girls aren't back, yet."

"Wrong, gentlemen, we've been back long enough to go freshen up, thank you!" Hermione laughed, as Emma and she came in the door from the hallway, pointing to Emma's bag, sitting on an end chair.

"Bloody hell!"

Draco brought the Time Turner that looked identical to the movie prop she'd used as Hermione in _**Prisoner of Azkaban**_ and placed it around Emma's neck.

"We want to give the illusion that you all used this old Time Turner to arrive," Draco instructed her, quietly, before handing Emma the stand, which she immediately put into her bag. "You can't let them see the Special one until you're ready to leave, so be sure to put it away in your Tote as soon as you arrive, in this bag, for safe keeping," he continued, after handing her a velvet storage bag, which she also stowed in her tote. "It is important to keep it as top secret as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes, we need to concentrate on changing _your_ history and let the Time Turners evolve as they already have, correct?" Emma looked up into Draco's blue-grey eyes and her breath caught in her throat."

He smiled down at her. "You'd have been a Gryffindor, too, I imagine . . . brains _and_ good looks." He winked and turned away, leaving her with a surprised expression on her face.

"I brought this one photo to show everyone," said Dan, as he handed around a picture of Ralph Fiennes, Helena Bonham Carter, Michael Gambon and himself on the 'Atrium of the Ministry' set, taken during a break in the filming of "Order of the Phoenix", all of them smiling, arms around each other.

Ron took a look and shook his head. "That's truly bizarre, mate; Voldemort smiling!" He laughed as he passed it to Draco, who snorted and gave it to Hermione and Harry to see. They both laughed.

"Well, in the film, Ralph doesn't have a nose; it's CGI'd out of existence and he has slits on his face. You'll see what I mean when we watch the films."

"You know my Dad's going to go ballistic about seeing 'movies', once he gets out of St. Mungo's." Ron laughed, patting Harry on the shoulder. "I gave myself instructions in my letter to be ready to stop his poking about with your telly or DVD player! Rupert will back me up!"

"Too right I will!" Rupert assured him.

"I'll hold you to that, _both_ of you," replied Harry, with a big grin. "But it's really my sons and daughter who you would have to answer to if anything happens to that equipment!" he added.

"It's _your_ brothers I'm more worried about, Ron; when they see the havoc they're going to inflict on Dolores! Plus the other stuff in the books! About their shop and all!" Dan admitted.

"Now, the only thing we have to decide is how to get you and your Mum to Grimmauld Place." Tom looked at Draco, smiling, eyebrow lifted. "I don't think just popping into Malfoy Manor and inviting you to tea would be such a hot idea, do you?"

"No, it wouldn't! Besides, Father has enough charms and wards on the old place to keep almost anybody out . . . unfortunately NOT Voldemort or Aunt Bella, who waltzed in and out like they owned the old rock pile."

"What about Dobby?" Dan asked, as the others stood there, thinking. "He can pop in and out anytime he wants, can't he? He did when Aberforth sent him to rescue us from your basement."

"Dobby! Of course! Mother and he always got on well; she was furious . . . livid . . . when you tricked Father into freeing him, Harry!" Draco was grinning. "That's perfect! HE!HE!HE! This is getting to be too much fun!"

"Fun, yes, but serious in the extreme," Ginny reminded them. She had come into the room, carrying a small photo album, which she handed to Emma. "Show this to my parents and they'll believe you in a heartbeat; it's my baby album, and as the first female Weasley in generations, I got the special keepsake edition . . . I really hated those pictures, but they're finally going to be useful. I tucked a note to Mum inside."

Emma flipped through a few pages, smiled and then added it to the contents of her tote. "All baby books are embarrassing, Ginny, only _your_ pictures move, adding another 'Aw' factor."

"Well," Harry looked around at the group. "I think that's everything we can do at this end. Draco, is Tom okay with setting the Time Turner to get back?"

"No problem, Harry. It's preset, and he knows how to activate it." Draco assured him.

"So simple, even a Muggle can do it!" Added Tom, grinning at Draco "Right?"

"I did _not_ say that, but . . . yes." chuckled Draco.

Draco handed Tom the 'modern' Time Turner. "Have Albus activate this one with a simple 'Stasis' Charm, after everyone is at Grimmauld Place, then you'll have plenty of time to work on your plans. Here's a note for him, to clarify the spell that's needed."

"Right." Suddenly sobered, Tom looked down at the glowing gold instrument he was holding, then at the other one sitting in the box on the table, aware of the seriousness of what they were about to try. As he looked up at his friends, he realized they, too, were thinking the same thing. "Let's get this show on the road, people."

"What do we do, Draco, there's no chain to put around all our necks, like Hermione and Harry did with her Time Turner," asked Rupert.

"It had a 'radius' charm, so if you're within three feet of it, you'll be transported as a group when it's activated. Dan, you hold the Time Turner on your palm. Rupert, Emma, face each other in front of him. Tom, face Dan, so you can activate the Time Turner." instructed Draco, as he picked up the Special Time Turner out of its box and handed it to Dan. Do you have your bag, Emma?"

"Yes," came her quiet reply.

"I have this set for late Christmas Morning, before the visit to Ron's Dad at St. Mungo's. If your memory is correct, Hermione, all of the people in the house are downstairs eating, and Mad-Eye is due soon to accompany you there. You'll show up right here in the living room and I suggest you just get your notes out and then call downstairs and make yourselves known. Should be quite the best Christmas gift of the day." Draco grinned.

"Easy for you to say," Tom replied. "If they think I'm you, I'll be blasted across the room!"

"I'll stand in front of you, Tom." Emma patted him on the arm. "That's what friends are for." Then looking Draco in the eyes, she continued. "That's lesson #1, Draco, the fact that you _do_ have friends, back then, too, not just today."

"Thank you, Emma. I appreciate that." Draco smiled back and then leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"OOoo, Emma's made another conquest," Rupert teased.

"Shut it, Rupert," Emma gave him a glare and stuck out her tongue.

Tom threw his arm over Draco's shoulder. "She had a big crush on me, at one point; I utilized a bit of that debonair Malfoy charm. Was all over me to dance with her while we were filming the Yule Ball."

"I was not!" Emma protested, to laughter from the boys. "Oh, alright, I did have a bit of a crush, but I was only 14 and I got _over_ you, too!"

"Besides, now I have a girlfriend, Jade . . oh! she plays your wife, Astoria, in the last scenes of the movie." Tom added.

"Really? I'll have to check her out!"

"Look with your eyes, not your hands, Malfoy!" Harry warned, grinning at his friend.

"Of course, I'm a married man . . . just curious . . I do appreciate beauty. Do they resemble each other as much as we all do?"

"Here," Emma said. Reaching over to her laptop, she hit a few keys and spun it around to show Draco a picture of a stunning brunette.

"Merlin! She's a keeper, Tom . . . and she does look quite a lot like Astoria, except the hairstyle. Good taste, old man!" He reached out and shook hands with Tom, grinning.

"Oh, honestly!" Emma and Hermione exclaimed at the same time, drawing even more laughter from the others.

"Hermione, take my laptop, please," Emma said, handing it over for safe keeping.

"Alright, I know this sounds strange, but see you all in about 30 minutes - our time." Draco looked at the four standing next to the coffee table.

"Why thirty minutes difference?" asked Dan, frowning.

"That will give us time to get used to our new memories before you return." Draco explained.

"Oh, right," Dan nodded, understanding. "Hope we see smiles on all your faces when we come back!"

"I bloody well hope so, too!" Ron agreed, taking a deep breath. "If I'm grinning, you'll know Fred's okay, at least."

"We'll check with you, straightaway, then," replied Rupert, shaking hands with Ron.

Draco backed up to the end of the sofa, standing with Harry in front of the fireplace. Ron, Hermione and Ginny circled around to the back of the sofa to stand and watch.

"Good luck!" Hermione said, as Tom pushed a lever forward.

Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom blinked out of existence.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"We just sit and wait and see how much our memories shift; so we know if things changed for the better."

"I don't think I'm going to like this bit." Hermione put Emma's laptop on the coffee table and then sat down next to Ron and took his hand.

Harry settled down on the other sofa, with his arm around Ginny.

Draco paced back and forth by the window.

It was going to be the longest thirty minutes of their lives.

**X X X **

"Emma, open your eyes, it's not bad. We're already back past the house renovation, so it's what we're used to seeing." Dan had his hand on her shoulder. Daylight sunshine and night time darkness flickered behind the window curtains like a superfast strobe light, giving them the only real sense of anything happening.

"Oh, right. Well, it's certainly easier than 'Apparating'."

"How will we know when we get there?" Rupert asked.

"When the lever clicks back to the start position," Tom informed him. "We've already done ten years, shouldn't take much longer. Remind me to put this away in your bag, Emma, we don't want them seeing it until we leave."

"Right. I don't like not being totally honest with them about how we get here, but it is for their safety, too, I suppose."

"The greater good." Tom, Dan and Rupert all replied.

"That, too." Emma smiled.

**X X X **

Everyone was eating their Christmas lunch when there came a shout from the upper floor.

_**"Hey, you lot! Come up here! It's important!"**_

Silence instantly fell over the people seated at the kitchen table. They all looked around at each other in surprise . . . what the . . . who . . .

"Everyone's down here, aren't they?" Molly asked, doing a silent head count.

"Yeah, we are." replied Sirius.

"So, who the bloody hell is that upstairs?' Remus asked, pulling out his wand as he stood and headed for the stairs, Sirius hot on his heels, the rest tumbling after them, pulling out their wands.

"Children! Wait!" Molly shouted, to no avail.

When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Remus caused a bit of a logjam as he flung out his arm, effectively stopping the headlong rush in its tracks.

"SH!" he hissed, stopping their protests. "Listen. Can you hear anything?"

Nine pairs of ears strained for any sounds, indicating where the shouts had originated. They all jumped when four different voices called to them from the front parlor.

"We're in here." "We're not armed." "We're friends." "We mean you no harm."

Remus and Sirius started walking cautiously forward, Molly trying, unsuccessfully, to make the kids stay on the stairs. Sirius reached the door first and flattened himself against the wall, twisted sideways to get a quick look into the room and then stood up straight, with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He shook his head, took another peek into the parlor and then turned to the group standing there, holding their breath.

"I don't believe what I just saw."

"What? What is it?" Remus asked, risking a look around the doorframe. He did a double take and he, too, stood there, properly gob smacked. "Can't be."

They looked at each other and then at the crowd waiting behind them, frowning.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"_Who _is it?" asked Hermione.

"Is it Father Christmas?" asked Fred, causing Sirius and Remus to turn and stare at him in amazement. "Just trying to ease the tension."

"Why don't you all come in and say hello?" called a familiar sounding voice.

"No, wait! It could be a trap!" protested Molly, as the kids surged past Remus and Sirius into the parlor. As she pushed past the two dumbstruck men and turned into the room, she stopped and then screamed!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wicked! Really? Bloody Hell!

Molly's scream snapped Remus and Sirius out of their stunned immobility and they literally launched themselves, wands out, into the parlor. As they skidded to a halt they saw that Ron and Harry were standing, wands pointed at the almost carbon copies of themselves, who were lounging, apparently quite unconcerned, on the sofas. Fred, George and Ginny were focused on a tall sandy haired copy of Draco Malfoy, who was standing with his back against the wall. Stepping protectively in front of their target, glaring at the Weasley siblings, was a girl who was being covered by Hermione. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. Nobody moved for a long minute and then Dan slowly stood and stretched out his hand to Harry.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Dan Radcliffe. This is Rupert, that's Emma and Tom and we are Muggles. So, would you mind not pointing your wands at us; we are quite helpless against your magic and harmless as far as you're concerned."

Harry stared for a second and then lowered his wand and shook Dan's hand.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, noting that the others continued to keep their wands trained on the intruders. He smiled inwardly. 'Constant Vigilance'.

"Easiest answer? _You_ sent us back in time to help defeat Voldemort and save some people from dying . . . hopefully. Well, that's the plan, anyway."

"You used a 'Time Turner'?" Hermione questioned Emma, who showed her the one she was wearing, nodding. Hermione lowered her wand and turned to look at Harry. "It's possible, Harry, you know that."

"What's 'Ferretface' doing here, then?" Fred flicked his wand in Tom's direction.

Tom threw back his head and laughed, startling the twins and causing Emma to smack him on the arm, smiling. Dan walked over and took hold of Ginny's hand, pushing her wand down gently. "May I introduce Tom Felton: actor, musician, wildlife conservationist, crack fisherman and snappy dresser." Tom bowed to Ginny, who looked from Dan to Tom and then giggled and pocketed her wand, as did the twins.

"I don't understand." Molly sat down on the nearest chair. "If you came back . . . if you were sent . . . but you look just like . . . oh dear . . . "

"Mrs. Weasley." Emma came over and got down on her knees in front of the family matriarch, took both of Molly's hands in hers and began to explain. "In May of 1998, there will be a horrendous battle at Hogwarts, nearly destroying the castle. Harry _will_ defeat Voldemort, but at a _terrible_ price. So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco came to us and asked if we would help set things on a different path . . . still defeating Voldemort, but saving as many lives as possible in the process."

"But you're Muggles . . . how do you know . . . you look almost identical . . . ."

"We're actors and we have spent ten years of our lives filming the story of Harry's life at Hogwarts The stories were taken from a set of books about Harry, so we know what's going to happen and how and when we can help you all change history."

"Wait, what year are we talking about . . . what year is it when you come back?" Ron asked, putting his wand away and shaking Rupert's hand.

"Ah, 2012, actually," Rupert replied, grinning.

"Wicked!" "Really?" "Bloody hell!"

"Why didn't we come back ourselves? Hermione and I used a Time Turner to save Sirius, so why not do this ourselves?" Harry looked at Dan, who scratched his head.

"Well," Dan started to explain, but turned to Tom. "What did Draco say about that Tom?"

"Long story short; all of the Time Turners were smashed and we'll tell you about that, too, but are being repaired. However, there's a little problem; they are only safe for Wizards and Witches to use for a twenty-four hour trip. Any more time than that is actually fatal; they're working on fixing that bit but it turns out Muggles _can_ use Time Turners without any ill effects . . . the fact that Muggles don't know they exist makes it a moot point, but there it is." Tom shrugged. "Draco didn't get too detailed on how they figured it out, but we were the next best thing; we're _you_, but _not_, so the "must not be seen" rule doesn't apply, sort of; it's not easy to explain, but . . ."

"How does Draco know all of this?" Remus finally joined in the conversation.

"Well, it's his job, actually; he works in the Department of Mysteries." Rupert answered, smiling at the open mouthed response to that bit of news. "Yeah, Mr. Clean is one of the good guys."

That brought smiles to Emma and Dan's faces and a snort of laughter from Tom.

"Inside joke," he said to the twins, who shook their heads in disbelief, then looked at each other and silently mouthed 'Mr. Clean?', as wicked grins spread across their faces. Tom rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you two later," he whispered, winking at them.

"So, how are you all going to do this?" Sirius asked the big question. "You can't just walk around in the Wizarding world or go to Hogwarts or . . . "

"'Actually," Emma stood and turned to face Harry's Godfather. "We were there just an hour or two ago, met with Headmistress McGonagall and talked to Albus' portrait."

"WHAT!" "Albus is dead?" "That's not possible!" "Bloody hell!" "Minerva is Headmistress!?"

There was a general uproar as questions started flying and it took a few moments to get everyone quiet.

"Okay, settle down, everyone!" Remus raised his voice and the noise level dropped. "I'm sure our guests will have all the answers to your questions, if we give them a chance to talk."

"Thanks, Remus," Dan responded with a smile. "Actually, we need to do a few things first and then, hopefully all of your questions will be answered."

Emma nudged Dan and handed him an envelope.

"I think these might help prove we are who we say we are," said Dan, as he handed Harry a magically sealed note. Emma and Rupert handed similar envelopes to Hermione and Ron.

Tom waved his note for Draco. "Draco will get his in a bit."

"We also have notes for the rest of you, as we knew you'd be here." Emma reached into her tote and retrieved the half dozen notes: for the twins, Ginny, Molly, Remus and Sirius. "Everyone else we have to talk to will just have to take our word. We know, for instance, what Minerva and Albus gave to each other this morning as Christmas gifts . . . how could we know if they hadn't told us themselves?" She passed out the notes. "Mad-eye, we'll have to convince in person . . somehow. Severus, Tonks, Draco and Narcissa . . . we'll deal with them one to one."

After reading the information sent to them from the future, all looked up, eyes wide.

"There's no way anyone knows about this, but me," Sirius said. "Except Harry."

"Same here." Harry agreed. "I never told anyone about this." He waved the note.

"So this really is true." Molly looked up, shaking her head. " I can hardly believe it."

"Welcome to our world, Molly," Dan smiled at her. "It's been that kind of day."

"Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" Rupert took a step toward the door "We interrupted your meal, didn't we?"

"Yes, we were just starting our Christmas luncheon," Molly stood. "There's plenty, would you care to join us?"

Rupert walked over and gave Molly a hug. "Thanks, 'Mum'! We growing boys need our food! Right, Ron?" He looked over his shoulder at Ron and grinned.

"Right you are, Rupert! Follow me, everybody!"

**X X X **

"Draco, please stop pacing and sit down," urged Ginny.

"What? Oh, sorry . . . right . . . bugger, I hate waiting," muttered Draco, as he collapsed onto one of the armchairs, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"We'll know soon enough, mate," Harry tried to reassure him.

"Did we do the right thing?" Hermione whispered.

"If we save even a few people that didn't make it the first time, it'll have been worth it," Ron assured her, kissing her on the top of her head as she snuggled next to him.

"From your mouth to God's ear, Ron." Harry looked over at Ron and smiled.

**X X X **

After Molly had summoned more plates and everyone had sorted themselves out and were seated around the long table in the kitchen, they tucked in and had a great time just chatting, making small talk, getting to know a bit about the visitors. As everyone finished, Sirius stood and called for attention.

"I'd like to welcome our guests to my house, such as it is, and in the same breath, I have to warn you . . ." he started.

"Mad-eye will be here soon and we'd better be able to prove ourselves, or he WILL blast us into next week," Dan finished.

"How did you know . . " Remus started to ask.

"Chapter twenty-three," replied Emma, holding up the copy of _'Order of the Phoenix'_. "Page five-oh-five, and I quote:

**'Once they had had their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were planning to pay Mr. Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Lupin.'**

That's one of the reasons we picked this time and date to show up; to catch you before you go to St. Mungo's but after you have dealt with the attack on Mr. Weasley." She looked at the red heads ranged down the table. "All of you Weasleys would have been too upset to process this a few days ago and Harry was too busy sorting out his guilt, isn't that right, Harry?" Emma turned and gazed at the young Wizard, watching him blush and nod his head.

"Harry," Dan looked at him, having decided to start changing some attitudes. "You are going to learn an awful lot, very quickly and some of it will make you _very_ mad. It's about time you were given _all_ the facts, so you can focus on what has to be done against Voldemort and stop wasting time alternately feeling guilty or feeling unappreciated or both!"

"Hey, that's my Godson you're insulting!" Sirius growled.

"Yes, he is, but if you listen to us, you'll be one of the first to benefit. Otherwise, Sirius." Dan looked straight at Padfoot. "You'll be dead in six months, and then Harry will have a _massive_ case of the guilts, until the day he dies, thinking he caused your death!"

"What?!" Sirius and Harry both gasped and looked at each other. "Dead?"

"BUT!" Dan stood to make his point. "We can change that! That's the whole _point_! As it stands, _now_, when Harry finally kills Voldemort, you," pointing at Sirius. "You." Pointing at Remus. "And you," Pointing at Fred. "Will be dead." Molly gasped and covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. "Along with Albus, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Severus and more than fifty of your friends and their families."

Ginny put her arm around her mother's shoulder, as did Hermione, trying to comfort her.

"Hermione," Emma said softly, "You can start today, by saving a life at St. Mungo's."

That statement got everyone's attention.

"There's going to be an attack?" Remus demanded.

"Yes and no. . . it's a sneaky little plot by Voldemort. Broderick Bode is in the extended care ward and someone sends him a plant for Christmas. It's Devil's Snare and nobody notices or recognizes what it is, until it strangles him to death next week."

"How did it get in there?" Harry asked.

"Delivered by a Death Eater, today, as a gift. The Medi-witch didn't realize what it was, just thought it was a house plant someone had sent to him; she's terribly busy with all the holiday fuss. It's sitting on his bedside stand when Ron, Hermione and you go looking for the tea-room today, you'll run into Gilderoy Lockheart and then you'll see Neville."

"Gilderoy?" Hermione gasped.

"Neville? What's he doing with Lockheart?" Ron asked, completely baffled.

"He's visiting his folks." Dan offered, looking at Harry. "Correct?"

"Yes." Harry replied in a whisper, head down.

"His folks? What is he talking about, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry took a big breath and shook his head. "I promised . . . "

"I didn't." Dan put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Remus and Molly know, of course - oh, sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"No, that's quite alright, dear, call me Molly."

"Thank you. Anyway, Bella Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. and a couple other Death Eaters, tortured Neville's folks with the 'Cruciatus Curse' back when Voldemort disappeared, after he tried to kill Harry, to the point of permanently damaging their minds. They've been in St. Mungo's ever since. Neville and his Gran will be there visiting and you'll see them, meet Gran and that's where we think you can change things, Hermione."

"Me? How?" Hermione looked up, surprised.

"Just as Neville and his Gran start to leave, after Neville's Mum gives him the wrapper - you'll know what I mean as it happens - stop Neville and ask him what the plant is on Bode's table. Tell him it looks familiar but you can't' remember what it's called . . . something like that."

"Can't remember!" yelped Ron. "That stuff almost killed us, first year!

"We know Ron," Rupert assured him, "but this is a little cutting, not a room full of the stuff!"

"Then Neville will recognize it for the dangerous plant it is and it'll be removed!" Hermione continued Dan's thought. "Brilliant!"

"And," Emma added, "Neville will get a bit of positive attention for once, give his ego a boost and raise his Gran's estimation of him, all in one!"

"This could work!" Harry sat there smiling. "This could really work!"

They were all smiling and nodding when a voice rang out, freezing them all in their seats.

"First one moves, it'll be their last conscious act today!"

Mad-eye had arrived!

Wand out, scowling, his Magical blue eye whirling around rapidly, he stood in the doorway, checking out all of the people sitting at the table.

"Who the bloody hell are these Muggles?"

**X X X **

Ginny was looking around, a frown on her face.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"If Sirius doesn't die, this is his house . . . where will we be living?"

"Don't have a clue . . . does it matter, as long as we're together?"

"Well, of course it doesn't matter where, but . . ."

"But what?"

"I wonder how Sirius will decorate this room?"

Harry turned, looked at his wife and then burst out laughing! When he caught his breath he hugged her and whispered in her ear. "The fate of our world is being changed and you're worried about paint colors." Feeling her stiffen, he kissed her neck and then looked in her eyes. "That's why I love you, Ginny, you always bring me back to reality and help me keep my head on straight."

She smiled back and buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Harry Potter."

**X X X**

"Mad-eye?" Dan spoke first, not moving a muscle.

"And who might you be?"

"Dan . . . Dan Radcliffe. Please tell me Mundungus isn't there with you."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well, for starters . . . he's got a big mouth and would sell us out, in a heartbeat, to save his worthless hide." Tom put in his two cents worth, turned and faced Mad-Eye. "I'm Tom, by the way."

"Malfoy!"

"Felton!"

"What?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mad-Eye!" shouted Molly, as she rose and headed toward the old Auror. "These young people are here to save us from ourselves, it would seem. They were sent back to NOW, by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, to help us! Now put that wand away and sit down!"

She stood facing Mad-Eye, hands on hips, her best 'don't-you-dare-argue-with-me' look in her eyes. Fortunately, Mad-Eye knew better than even try anything as foolish as that, so he stowed his wand and stumped over to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Good one, Molly," Rupert whispered out of the side of his mouth, when she sat back down next to him, causing her to blush. "That famous Prewett/Weasley temper saves the day."

"Seriously, Mad-eye, we can't be seen by Mundungus, so we'll have to wait until you all get back from St. Mungo's to explain. Right now, we need to hide, because it says in the book he comes in and has some Christmas pudding before you all leave to see Mr. Weasley." Emma spoke up, smiling at the grumbling ex-Auror.

"How about the back parlor, he won't be going near it, if we keep a eye on him, anyway." Sirius suggested.

"Right, let's get up there; grab your bag Emma . . . Tom . . . Dan . . . help me get our plates into the sink, so he'll not get suspicious." Rupert directed, as he grabbed Emma's and his plate, cup and cutlery and put them in the nearby sink. "Molly, some hot, sudsy water to cover them will do the trick, please."

"Certainly." With a wave of her wand, the sink filled with steaming water and piles of suds.

"Perfect!" Rupert planted a kiss on Molly's cheek, making her giggle and blush, until she saw her children watching her with quizzical looks.

"Oh . . .well . . . Ah . . . I better get the pudding out!" She bustled off to the pantry while her children shook their heads.

Dan snapped his fingers. "Oh, one thing, remember to act surprised about Neville's parents because nobody is supposed to know."

"You're right, Dan. Wait, let me read the scene, as quickly as I can." Emma stopped and pulled out her copy of Book Five. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron gathered around her, while the others moved chairs and repositioned everything on the table to make it look 'normal'.

"Dan, thanks for doing this for Neville," said Harry, as Emma finished and put her book back in the tote.

"Neville is a great guy, one ferocious fighter and he's the one who kills Nagini during the Battle," Dan informed the group."With Gryffindor's sword, no less!"

"Whoa!" "Really!" "Go Neville!" "The snake that bit Arthur!? Splendid!"

Dan motioned to Harry and when he came over, whispered in his ear. Harry listened, nodding and then a smile appeared on his face. He turned and nodded. "That's an excellent idea, Dan, I'll see what I can do about that."

"If you lot are going to hide from 'Dung', who better hurry; he's due any minute." Mad-Eye announced, checking his watch, having silently observed all the interaction among the group. He didn't know, quite, what was going on, but it looked to be on the up and up. 'We'll see.' he thought.

"Right, come with me," Sirius called, heading upstairs, the four visitors right behind him. They hurried down the hall, into a smaller but equally dismal parlor at the back of the house. Just as Sirius closed the door behind them, Mundungus walked in the front door, heading for the basement and the smell of food, although it didn't stop him from slowing to take a peek into the front parlor. Turning, he jumped and gave a small yelp when he saw Sirius coming toward him.

"Oh! Sirius, ah, Happy Christmas! Something smells mighty tasty! Any pudding left?"

"We were waiting for you, Dung. I was coming to see if you'd gotten here, when you came through the door."

"Well, then, let's not waste time flappin' our gums! Molly's Christmas puddings are famous and I've been looking forward to this all morning."

Ears pressed to the door, Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom listened to the conversation fade as the two men descended the stairs.

"So far, so good . . maybe." Rupert remarked, as he spotted a cupboard that was shaking, it's drawers rattling.

"Okay, as soon as they go, we'll set up in the bigger parlor. When everyone returns from St. Mungo's, we'll start with a movie and see how that goes." Tom suggested.

"We'll appeal to Sirius' Marauder side, first, to get the electricity plug-in set up," Rupert said, rubbing his hands together.

"And I'm going to read him the riot act about a few things!" Dan wore an evil grin. "He's not going to like me very much, but if it saves his life, I don't much care!"

"Especially when I tell him about his involvement in our other plan, later." Ron added. "HE!HE!HE!"

"You all are having way too much fun with this," hissed Emma, rolling her eyes. "And keep your voices down!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Let's get a few things straight . . .

"They're gone," announced Sirius, as he came into the room. Seeing Rupert eyeing the noisy cupboard, he grinned. "It's just a Boggart, Ron . . I mean Rupert . . sorry.

"No problem; I've answered to either or both of those names for half my life, now." Rupert acknowledged. "Wonder what form it would take for me?"

"Want to find out?" Sirius started toward the rattling piece of furniture.

"NO!" "Not while I'm in here!" "No thanks, mate!" "Oh! No!"

"Oh, come on. It can't be that scary, can it?" Sirius was surprised by their reactions to his offer.

"For you, no; you can do a 'Patronus'. For us, not so much of a thrill; we have no way of protecting ourselves. Not that you'd let anything happen to us, but . . . just to be on the safe side," Emma added, her eyes big a saucers, peeking around Rupert at the Boggart's hiding place.

"Right. Point taken. Maybe later . . . so, what's the plan?" Sirius rubbed his hands together.

"We need to tap into your neighbor's electrical supply, to run the TV and VCR," Harry advised him, pulling the wrapped, shrunken electronics from Emma's tote. "We were thinking you could make a temporary hole in the adjoining wall and then do a spell on them not to notice the extension cord. When we're done you can close the hole, the wall looks untouched, Bob's your uncle, back to normal!

"What, the Muggles on this side?" Sirius pointed to #11. "Mate, they're not even home! I could hear them talking through the wall the other day and they've gone to visit their family in the West County, and won't be home until after New Years. There's no problem about the electricity . . . let me show you how it's done."

"We'd better set up in the front parlor, though, as it's bigger," Dan interrupted.

"Oh, right, well, let's shift rooms then," agreed Sirius, as he led the way to the ajacent room, the others following him. With a bit of a flourish, Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at the wall. " 'Exoria Ianua'," he intoned, and a plain wooden door appeared in the connecting wall. Walking over, he opened it and peeked into the adjoining house. "Better decorator than Mum used, but not by much."

Opening the door, bumping into a magazine rack in the process, he entered followed by Rupert, extension cord in hand. Looking around, Rupert spotted an outlet, went over, plugged in the cord and then played it out, back into #12. Sirius followed, closing the door, after adding a small notch for the cord in the bottom edge.

"TA-DA!"

"Excellent! Now if you would do the honors and get these back to their normal size," asked Dan, pointing to the miniaturized TV and DVD player sitting on a table Tom and he had positioned in front of the fireplace.

"Engorgio"

After straightening the TV, connecting it to the DVD and plugging them both into the extension cord, Dan took the remote and turned the TV on, switching to DVD mode.

"Right. That's ready to go. Let's put the DVDs right here next to the player and then we'll be all set for the 'show'." Dan turned and took the DVDs from Emma and placed them on the table.

Sirius was circling the TV, obviously amazed at how sleek and thin it was.

"This is not what I was expecting at all, mate. Do all Muggle TVs look like this, now, or rather, in the future."

"A lot do, but not everyone has upgraded yet, if their old set works just fine. But more and more are like this, some are way bigger, almost a theater in your home, so to speak!" Rupert explained.

"I'm sure everyone will be thrilled with the movies, as they are so realistic," Emma enthused. "We even brought an extra DVD with a whole lot of information about how the effects of the movies were done. It's as much 'magic' to Muggles as it will be to all of you; most people have no idea how we get some of the effects done."

"Could I see that one while we wait for the others to get back?" asked Sirius, a bit of 'kid in a candy store' look in his eyes.

"I suppose so, but we need to talk to you first, while we're alone, if you don't mind," Dan replied, a serious look on his face, indicating to Sirius to have a seat on one of the sofas.

"I just had a flashback," Sirius mumbled. "That's the same tone I used to hear when I was being sent to the Headmaster's office."

"It's not all that bad," Emma reassured him. "It's just that in retrospect, we can see all of the mistakes people made, trying to shield each other, but actually having the opposite effect. All of those noble intentions did more harm than good."

"I take it I am doing something wrong, already." Sirius asked, looking around at the four visitors.

"Yes, and no." Rupert answered. "You're happy to be out of Azkaban and in Harry's life, but you're frustrated being stuck here in Grimmauld place."

"And Severus doesn't help your frustration factor when he takes every chance he gets to insinuate you're hiding here instead of doing something 'useful'," Tom informed him.

Sirius snarled. "Snivilus, that greasy git. Sticking his big nose in my business, as usual."

"That's one thing, right there!" Dan spoke up, pointing at him, stopping Sirius in his tracks. "Severus Snape gave his life in the Battle at Hogwarts and he does more to protect Harry than anyone, including you! That's the first thing I want you to absorb, remember and be thankful for, as far as the story went the first time!"

"SNAPE!?" Sirius was flabbergasted. "Then why doesn't he act like he gives a damn about Harry?"

"He's been playing his part for so long, it's ingrained in him to be the 'snarky bat'," Tom injected. "He scares hell out of most of the Slytherins, never mind the rest of the school and a few of the teachers," he added, shaking his head. "He cares more than anyone will ever know."

"Point of fact, Sirius, with his dying breath Severus gave Harry his memories, which Harry took to Albus' 'Pensieve' and reviewed. It's not for me to tell them to you, but know that the Marauders were _totally_ wrong about him," Emma told him, with a small smile.

"You owe him a heartfelt thank you, at the very least, for doing all he has done for Harry. . . things you couldn't know of, or do, because of your imprisonment and then your death. Severus didn't deserve to die the way he did, either and we're determined to see that he doesn't, this time around." Rupert added.

"Oh, so my death doesn't get as much consideration as _Severus Snape's_?" Sirius snapped.

"SIRIUS!" Dan yelled. "STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF ALL THE DAMN TIME! THE PITY PARTY STOPS NOW!"

Sirius' mouth hung open, then his eyes narrowed. "And who the bloody hell are you to talk to me that way?"

"I'm the bloody Muggle who is going to save your selfish arse, _that's_ who I am!" Dan got right in his face. "Now, I'm going to show you just how wrong you are and MAYBE, if your stiff necked pride will back off a bit, you'll get it!"

"How dare you," Sirius growled.

"Dare? DARE?" Dan ran his hand through his hair. "We're Muggles who are risking our lives to try and save some people who, although we didn't know they really existed, have been part of our lives for the last ten plus years. WE'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH ALL THIS AND WE'RE TRYING TO HELP! WE'RE SAVING YOU FROM YOUR OWN STUPIDITY, YOU BERK!"

"Jeez, Dan, don't sugar coat it," Tom mumbled. "Just give him the facts and let him make up his own mind!"

Dan looked over at Tom, who winked, which had the effect he'd hoped for; Dan nodded, smiled a bit and took a deep breath.

Sirius sat, brows furrowed, then he looked up at Dan.

"Right. Well, go on then; tell me where I mess up," Sirius grumped, sitting back, arms crossed, slouching down and frowning.

"Body language," sighed Emma, who reached over to Sirius. "You're closing down and you won't hear what we're saying if you don't uncross your arms and relax. Don't be so defensive and you might absorb this better. And sit up, please." She patted his arm and gave him a smile.

Sirius looked at her, uncrossed his arms, sat up straighter, sighed and nodded his head.

"How does she _do_ that?" Rupert whispered to Tom, who shrugged.

"Okay, first you need to know that Harry really was pitch forked into this whole 'boy-who-lived' . . . didn't even know he was a Wizard . . . bull's eye painted on his heart . . . 'only hope for the Wizarding World' . . . existence, without a clue about his parents, the Marauders, Severus' connection to his mother . . . none of that. The poor kid is learning on the fly and people really need to tell him a lot more than they are. Remus did a good job, albeit those memories were slanted toward the 'rose colored glasses' side, telling him about all of your years at Hogwarts. But even he didn't tell all of it."

"We had no secrets from each other." Sirius grumbled.

"Did you know Severus' background; about his family life, his friendship with Lily before Hogwarts?" Dan asked, listing a few examples.

"Well . . . no I guess I didn't," admitted Sirius. "But we were just kids; we didn't care about life before Hogwarts, just what was going on then."

"Which is typical of most of the students, unless you're talking about family and things with a close friend," Emma agreed.

"Girls talk about that stuff; guys just boast about things they have done, and what mischief they have planned," suggested Rupert.

"Anyway," said Dan, continuing with his thought. "Harry has, if not a guilt complex, then a defense mechanism, learned from living at the Dursleys; that he has to keep things to himself, not draw attention and just muddle through on his own. He doesn't want to 'bother' people with his problems, when he should be asking for their help."

"I had no idea . . . was it that bad at his aunt's house." Sirius asked, suddenly concerned.

"Bad enough, but he's resilient and is doing just fine, basically. But not having all the facts is not fair to him, and is putting his whole life in constant peril. Albus is the worst, but doesn't realize it until _after_ you're killed, when he tries to explain to Harry why he's done what he has all these years. He still doesn't tell him some things he will need to defeat Voldemort . . . we'll deal with that, too."

"Albus? What's he doing wrong?"

"He's not telling him the whole story, trying to 'protect' him, instead of letting Harry get all the facts into his brain so he can start understanding what is coming, what he's required to do about Voldemort."

"What? What does Harry have to do, face him alone . . .well, we'll train him and . . . "

Dan held up his hand. "Sirius, it's a lot more complicated than that . . . but I want Harry to hear it first, then we'll all discuss what's imperative to get rid of Voldemort."

"I don't like the sound of that," Sirius replied quietly.

"It is his destiny, Sirius, and there is NO way to change that. We have to give him a better chance by working against Voldemort beforehand, that's the important bit." Tom told the Wizard. "It was basically 'sheer dumb luck', that got Harry through the last war. As Harry, well Dan, says at one point in the last film, ' When have any of our plans ever actually worked? We plan . . . we get there . . . all hell breaks loose!' "

"Okay, but how about Sniv . . .Severus? Is he going to be called on the carpet and told to change his ways, as you just did to me or am I _special_?" Sirius smirked.

"His sense of humor is back, so I think we're getting through, Dan," remarked Emma, smiling at Sirius.

Dan smiled, too and nodded. "Oh, yes, I intend to be just as hard on him, and Albus, as I was on you just now, Sirius. It's called 'tough love' in the Muggle world, and I hope you don't hold it against me; only way to get through to you."

"I deserved a wakeup call, I admit. Anything else, while you're on a roll?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes, actually."

"Bugger!" Sirius' face fell and he sighed, waving his hand to tell Dan to continue.

"Stop thinking Harry is a copy of James. He is _not_ . . . he's Harry, totally his own person, and not your old mate. As a matter of fact, he's not really pleased about some of the things he's learning his father did at Hogwarts . . . the real James wasn't a saint and Harry is questioning what else people haven't told him . . . he's a smart kid, but is reticent to ask too much - again, learned behavior; don't draw attention, it leads to punishment."

"Punishment? What did his relatives do to him," asked Sirius, visibly upset.

"Nothing that needs any attention now; he's a tough kid and his reflexes and survival instincts are better than most because of his life with the Dursleys," Rupert answered. "Don't worry about that part of his past, he learned from it; leave it alone until after this is over."

"I think that's enough for Sirius to have shoved into his brain for right now," said Tom as he stood and started looking through the pile of DVDs. "Let's dazzle him with our _Muggle_ magic."

"Start with the one about Magical creatures. You'll love the bit about Buckbeak," she said to Sirius. "Then the one on creating Hogwarts, maybe, if we have time," Emma suggested.

"Oh, one more thing, which we can rectify fairly easily," Rupert interrupted, grimacing at the exasperated look Sirius was sending his way. "Remember when you told Kreacher to 'get out' the night all the Weasley kids and Harry arrived from Hogwarts when Mr. Weasley was attacked?"

"Yes?" Sirius got the feeling he wasn't going to like the rest of Rupert's statement.

"The bad news: he left . . . the building . . . went straight to Narcissa and Bella. Been spilling his guts, except he can't give them the password to get in here because of the 'Fidelious Charm'."

"Bloody hell!" Sirius hung his head.

"Here's the good news: Harry gets on Kreacher's good side and he actually comes to Hogwarts and rallies the House Elves and they all fought in the final Battle!" Dan informed him, nodding at the look of disbelief on Sirius' face.

"Well bugger me! How in the world?"

"We'll get to that later, there's time and Kreacher will be all for helping us with our plans when we explain it to him," Emma reassured Sirius, patting him arm.

**X X X **

Would anyone like a drink? asked Ginny, standing up and looking around.

"Nothing for me, Ginny," answered Hermione.

"Me, either, Gin, thanks,' Ron squeezed his sister's hand as she passed him.

"I'll have a Fire Whiskey and make it a double, please." Draco stood, walked over to the window and looked out.

"I'll take some tea, Ginny," replied Harry. "Need any help?"

"Not really, just using this as an excuse to stretch my legs. . . be right back."

**X X X**

"Okay, the next landing is the fourth floor and we're going to find Professor Lockheart, if this is going happening as it did in the book." Harry said over his shoulder to Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Emma was right about us having an excuse to leave your Dad's ward, Ron," added Hermione. "I don't ever think I've seen Mrs. Weasley that mad! No wonder everyone took off!"

"Getting out was the only safe option, 'mione. Oh, look! There he is!"

Sure enough, they spotted their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor peeking through the window on the double doors for the SPELL DAMAGE corridor.

Gilderoy Lockheart opened the doors as they approached.

"Hello there!" said the smiling, blond haired man. "Come for some autographs, have you?"

"Yes, we would really appreciate having your autograph to show our friends at school!" replied Hermione, enthusiastically.

"I do joined-up writing now, you know!"

"That's great Professor," said Harry.

Gilderoy had pulled a rather battered peacock-feathered quill out of his pocket. "So, how many autographs do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know, let's see; there's us four and then there's the twins, Fred and George . . . how about an half dozen for starts, Professor?" Ginny answered, barely suppressing a giggle.

"You all are calling me Professor. . . have we met?"

"You were our teacher at Hogwarts, remember?" Harry replied.

"Me, teach? Did I?" Lockheart looked startled for a moment, then smiled. "I must have been your favorite professor, then, for all of you to seek me out like this, what? How about I give you an even dozen, so you can give them to your little friends, too."

Just then, the ward Medi-witch poked her head out of a door at the far end of the corridor.

"Gilderoy, you're being naughty again, wandering off."

"These are some of my former students. They've come for autographs, don't you know." Gilderoy told her proudly.

"Well, isn't this exciting! Hello, dears. Gilderoy was quite famous, don't you know. Why don't you all come in and you can have a nice visit."

Taking Professor Lockheart by the hand, she led him back down the hall to the far door. The kids looked at each other and started to follow.

"Well, here comes our first test. Remember . . . act surprised to see Neville." Harry whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN/**

**The passages quoted are from the American version of "**_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**", Chapter Twenty-three, **_**Christmas on the Closed Ward**_**, page 510-11, 512 & 514. ****Harry Potter books are the sole possession of J K Rowling and no copyright infringement was meant or implied by the use of this quoted passage.**

Chapter 9 : Neville saves the day

**The Healer pointed her wand at the door of the Janis Thickey ward and muttered 'Alohomora'. The door swung open and she led the way inside, keeping a firm grasp on Gilderoy's arm until she had settled him into an armchair beside his bed.**

**"This is our long-term resident ward," she informed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a low voice. "For permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvements . . . Gilderoy does seem to be getting back some sense of himself, and we've seen a real improvement in Mr. Bode, he seems to be regaining the power of speech very well, though he isn't speaking any language we recognize yet . . . well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat . . ."**

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks while Ron was craning his neck to see if Neville and his Gran were down at the end of the ward, behind the privacy screen that they knew was blocking Neville's parents area from the rest of the ward. Ginny had been pulled down onto a chair next to Lockheart, as he reached for a pile of photos.

**"You can put them in envelopes," he said to Ginny, throwing the signed pictures into her lap one by one as he finished them. "I am not forgotten, you know, no. I still receive a very great deal of fan mail . . . Gladys Gudgeon writes **_**weekly**_** . . . I just wish I knew **_**why**_** . . . "**

Ron nudged Harry. "I can see Neville's Gran's hat bobbing up and down, so they're down there all right."

Harry nodded, then Hermione grabbed his arm, and pointed to a trolley, on which rested some wrapped Christmas presents and a rather ugly potted plant, it swaying tentacles moving slowly, looking rather innocent, with the Christmas bow tied around the pot. But they knew better and watched as the Healer took the plant over to Bode's bedside and left it on his night table, talking softly to him.

"It really doesn't look dangerous, does it," whispered Ron.

"But in a week, it'll have grown enough to kill Mr. Bode," Hermione reminded him.

Harry came over to them and whispered, "Here comes Neville and his Gran."

**"And - oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"**

All four of the kids swiveled around to face the approaching witch and her grandson. They had to suppress a fit of the giggles, remembering how Neville's Boggart had been Severus, dressed as his Gran . . . and here she was in the flesh; green gown, fox fur, buzzard topped hat, red purse and all!

"Neville!" Ron called. "Who are you here to see? We're getting autographs from old Gilderoy," he finished, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Neville, dear, you must introduce me to these friends of yours," Mrs. Longbottom instructed, as she bore down on them. Neville was too busy blushing and looking at the floor instead of at the group in front of him.

"Hello, Mrs. Longbottom," Harry said, extending his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

Her shriveled, clawlike hand grasped his in a surprisingly warm, firm handshake. "AH, yes, I know who you are, Neville speaks highly of you, Mr. Potter. And you two are clearly part of Molly and Arthur Weasley's brood . . . I know your parents, not well, of course, but they are fine people."

"Thank you." Ron stuttered, while Ginny nodded, balancing the growing stack of photos on her lap.

Next, Mrs. Longbottom turned to Hermione. "And you must be Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I'm very pleased to meet you," replied Hermione, as she shook hands, surprised that Neville's Gran knew her name.

"You've helped our Neville with a few sticky bits, I'm told . . . he's a good boy, but doesn't have his father's talent, I'm afraid." Mrs. Longbottom turned to cast a look at the two beds, just visible at the end of the ward.

"Are those your parents down at the end?" Ron asked, realizing how he was embarrassing Neville, but knowing it had to be done this way.

Mrs. Longbottom swung her gaze over to her grandson. "Neville, haven't you told your friends about your parents?"

Neville sighed and shook his head no.

"There's nothing shameful, Neville, if anything you should be proud!"

"I'm not ashamed, Gran," whispered Neville.

Mrs. Longbottom huffed, and then turned to address the others. "My son and daughter-in-law were tortured into insanity by followers of You-know-who." Ginny and Hermione put their hands over their mouths in shock. "They were well respected Aurors, very gifted, don't you know and . . . yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

Neville's mother had come up behind Neville and was holding out her hand.

**"Again?" said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "very well, Alice dear, very well - Neville, take it, whatever it is . . ."**

**But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Droobles Blowing Gum wrapper.**

**"Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder. But Neville said quietly, "Thanks Mum."**

**His mother tottered away, back up the ward, humming to herself. Neville looked around at the others, his expression defiant, as though daring then to laugh, but Harry did not think he'd ever found anything less funny in his life.**

**"Well, we'd better get back," sighed Mrs. Longbottom, drawing on long green gloves. "Very nice to have met you all. Neville, put that wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your bedroom by now . . . "**

Just as Neville was pocketing the gum wrapper and starting to follow his Gran, Hermione grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"Neville!' she hissed. "Do you know what plant that is over on that night table? I seem to remember seeing a picture of it, but can't remember it's name; it's so strange looking."

Neville cast a glance over to the bedside table and his eyes popped open as he gasped. He looked around and spotted the ward Healer fussing around the bed of a patient on the other side of the ward.

"Healer Strout!" he called, as he headed over to her, causing his Gran to stop and turn around.

"Neville?" She retraced her steps and stopped next to Harry. "What is going on, Mr. Potter?"

"Don't have a clue, Mrs. Longbottom," Harry answered, as they watched Neville talking to the Medi-witch and pointing in Bode's direction. Healer Strout's eyes got wide and she bustled over, with Neville on her heels to inspect the writhing plant.

"Oh, my stars! It IS Devil's Snare! This is a very dangerous plant, not something you give as a gift! What foolish person would do such a thing?" She sputtered. "I might never have noticed, if you hadn't said something, Mr. Longbottom! You may have saved Broderick's life!"

"Well spotted, Neville!" cheered Ron, patting his friend on his back.

"What is going on, Neville?" His grandmother inquired.

"Well . . . ah, Hermione . ." Neville stammered.

"I was just looking over at that plant and thought I might have seen a picture of it in our textbook, but couldn't remember it's name, so I asked Neville if he knew what it was. Neville's absolutely brilliant in Herbology, you know, Mrs. Longbottom, so, who better to ask?"

"Are you really good in Herbology, Neville dear," asked Gran, a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh, yes, he is," confirmed Harry. "He's even better than Hermione, and that's saying something!"

Neville was blushing beet red by this time, and he was positively gob-smacked when Ginny came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then, a security guard came through the door, having been called by Healer Strout, who pointed to the plant.

"Who brought this in here? One of you lot?" asked the guard, looking at the group standing there, but Healer Strout cut him off.

"Certainly not! This was brought up from the lobby on the cart with the rest of the gifts delivered this morning, long before our guests, here, arrived. Mrs. Longbottom and her grandson are regulars visitors and Mr. Potter and his friends were visiting Gilderoy, a former teacher of theirs at Hogwarts! No one else has been here today!"

At the mention of Harry's name, the guard spun and looked at him, checking out his scar. Then, he had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed at halfway accusing 'The boy who lived' of trying to kill someone with a Christmas gift plant.

"Instead of standing there gawking, might I suggest you remove that plant and try to track down who brought it . . . down in the lobby, perhaps," suggested Mrs. Longbottom, looking down her nose at the red faced guard.

"Yes, Mrs. Longbottom, I'll do that straightaway!" he exclaimed, as he hustled over to grab the potted plant and make his retreat as quickly as he could without actually running.

"Humph! Incompetent fools, letting something like this into St. Mungo's. The Board will hear about this from me!" Mrs. Longbottom said, righteous indignation written all over her face.

"Oh, dear, I'm in trouble, now," muttered Healer Strout.

"You most certainly are not!" replied Hermione. "You're the only one here, taking care of this ward, on Christmas, no less. And those presents, especially that plant, should have been checked before they were brought up. You have enough to do without taking on the duties of the security force . . . isn't that right, Mrs. Longbottom?" giving her a look that showed she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're certainly correct, Miss Granger," Gran replied, after a moment's pause. "Healer Sprout is an excellent Medi-witch and I wouldn't want anyone but her watching over Frank and Alice," she added, patting Healer Sprout on the arm. "Neville and I know they are safe and well cared for with her on duty, and I'll make sure the Board knows that, too."

"Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom," whispered healer Sprout, as Hermione beamed.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Longbottom, may I have a word?" Harry asked, as he took her elbow and guided her away from the others.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" she asked, when they were alone.

"Nothing for me, Mrs. Longbottom," Harry said, making sure Neville couldn't hear him. "It's for Neville . . . you see, I know you don't think Neville's a very skilled Wizard, as compared to his Dad but, I also understand he's using your son's wand."

"Yes, yes he is. I thought it would be a good way for him to stay connected with his father; very talented, my Frank."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to say, without insulting you, I mean." Harry looked up at the foreboding witch in front of him, and then plowed on. "I was told, by Mr. Ollivander, that the _wand_ chooses the _Wizard_ and using someone else's wand _won't_ work as well. So, maybe it's not that Neville doesn't have his Dad's talent, it's that he doesn't have his own wand, the _right_ wand for _him_. Maybe, as a surprise Christmas present, you could take him to Ollivander's and get Neville a brand new wand, his _own_ wand. Also, as a reward for saving Mr. Bode's life?" Harry finished in a rush and then waited for Mrs. Longbottom to reply.

A long moment passed before Mrs. Longbottom drew herself up to her full height, having made up her mind about what Harry had said.

"Out of the mouths of babes," she muttered and then looked at Harry and smiled. "Mr. Potter, I want to thank you for pointing out a grave, selfish error on my part. I must let Neville be the Wizard he was meant to be, not try and mold him into a copy of his father. I've been a foolish old woman." She waved her hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "No, you are quite right and I will take Neville to Diagon Alley, straightaway!"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Neville really is a great Wizard, I can see it in little ways, so this will be excellent for his self-confidence, Mrs. Longbottom. Thank you so much for listening to my suggestion."

"Thank you for having the courage to speak up, Harry. I hope you don't mind my calling you Harry?"

"No, not at all." Harry smiled.

"I do have a bit of a reputation as an old battle-axe, which I encourage, by the way," she whispered, with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, and you may call me Gran, from now on, I insist!"

"Very well, _Gran_," replied Harry, offering her his arm, as they returned to the others. Gilderoy was busy tying a blue ribbon around the pile of pictures, which he handed to Ginny.

"Well that about does it! Come back anytime if you need more!" He grinned at all of them.

"We'll be sure and do that, Professor," acknowledged Hermione, as they all headed for the door, waving goodbye to Professor Lockheart and Healer Sprout as they left the ward.

"Neville, my lad, we are going to Diagon Alley while we're here in London, so come along. I'm going to stop and have a word with the Head Healer before we leave. It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Mrs. Longbottom waved, as she headed for the stairs.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!," Neville said, as he started after his Gran. "See you on the Express!"

"Bye, Neville!" "See 'ya, mate!" "Bye!" "Happy Christmas, Neville!"

After Neville and his Gran disappeared through the door of the stairwell, the four looked at each other and grinned.

"We did it!" "It worked!" 'This is great!" "Now what?"

"Let's get back downstairs . . . no wait, we never got to the Tea Room!" exclaimed Ron.

"Then it's onward and upward!" proclaimed Harry, pointing to the stairs. "Shall we?"

"Let's!" replied Ginny and Hermione together, which started them all laughing, as they made their way down the hall and up the stairs.

**X X X **

Sirius was sitting, absolutely mesmerized by what he was seeing on the TV, the four watching him with indulgent smiles. As the segment ended, he sat back and shook his head.

"You Muggles are really amazingly resourceful, coming up with ways to make Magic look real, like you do . . . I'm properly gob-smacked."

"And you haven't seen the bit about me doing the underwater scenes," Dan informed him. "There's no such thing as 'Gillyweed' in our world. I was in that bloody tank for _months_, practicing holding my breath and then filming the scenes."

"Months?" asked Sirius, aghast.

"Months!"

"Merlin's baggy knickers!" Sirius exclaimed, setting off a fit of roaring laughter from the rest.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Good news and bad news

"Dan!" "Emma?!" "Hey, Rupert!"

The front door of #12 had blown open and the group returning from St. Mungo's burst into the front hall, Harry, Hermione and Ron shouting for their 'twin'. While Remus and Molly stopped to cover Sirius' mother's portrait, who had added to the noise by starting to scream and rant, the young people ran into the front parlor and threw their arms around their counterparts, hugging them and trying to tell them what happened, while the twins and Ginny added to the general hubbub.

Mad-eye stomped into the room and roared, "QUIET!"

There was instant silence, as Molly and Remus joined them, shutting the door behind.

"Now, as it was too crowded at St. Mungo's and we couldn't talk in the car with Dung driving, I suggest we take a seat so all of us can hear about what happened and if your plan," his magical blue eye whirling around to look at Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom, "worked or what."

"We'd all like to know," replied Dan. "So, _did_ it work? _Did_ you get that plant out of there?"

"Yes, Neville reacted just as you thought he would, the plant was removed and then I had a chat with Gran and Neville is getting his own wand at Ollivander's, as we speak!" Harry replied, with a big grin on his face.

"Wand? What's this about his wand?" asked Molly.

"Mrs. Longbottom gave Neville his father's wand to use; never got him one of his own. So Neville's never really been that good with his spells. Remember, Mr. Ollivander always says 'the wand chooses the Wizard'. Well, Neville has Frank Longbottom's wand and it won't work right for him, even if it is his Dad's. I convinced Gran to take him to get his own wand as a reward for saving Mr. Bode's life," Dan explained.

"So that's what you two were discussing over in the corner," Ron said, Looking at Harry, who nodded his head. "And since when are you calling her Gran?"

"Gave me permission, thanking me for pointing out the error of her reasoning about the wand. She really has a wicked sense of humor, too, even about herself. She called herself an 'old battleaxe' and was proud of it!"

That revelation brought smiles and laughter from everyone.

"Well, I'm glad it all went well, but, unfortunately, that little test is the easiest thing you all are going to be doing, until Voldemort is gone. We've got lists of things that need to be talked about and planned, starting with getting a few more people here to join us." Ron reminded them, as he picked up a list and glanced down the page.

"First, Remus, we need you to go to Hogwarts and bring back the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Dobby."

"Right. How much should I tell them? You know Albus and Minerva will come without hesitation, but Severus might take some persuading." Remus questioned.

"Tell him the truth; it's a matter of life and death, _his_ death in particular. Tell him that if he doesn't come and help us, all the years he's spent trying to protect Harry and risking his life spying for Albus will amount to a pile of dragon dung!" Dan told him, a smile on his face.

"Oh, he won't like that one bit, mate," Harry snickered.

"Okay, fine . . . worst case scenario; put him in a body bind and haul him here!" Dan looked at Remus and grinned wickedly. "Wing it, Remus. Have Albus insist he come . . . whatever it takes, just get him here!"

"Also, give Albus a heads up about what happened at St. Mungo's, have him get in touch with Kingsley and get that bit going about protecting Mr. Bode." Rupert reminded him.

"Right, I'll leave now." Replied Remus, patting Dan on the shoulder as he left the parlor.

"Okay, once we have those folks with us, we'll send Dobby to go and collect Draco and Narcissa."

"That'll be fun." said Sirius. "Cissa might come, but Draco will put up a fight."

"Fine, write Cissa a note, Sirius and invite her. Kreacher's already been to talk to her and Bella; she'll come, if only out of curiosity at who is here and what's going on, thinking she's helping get information for the Dark Lord and it'll make Draco a bit more important in Voldemort's opinion if he comes, too."

"Kreacher went to Malfoy Manor?" Hermione gasped. "Harry was right, then, he _did_ leave! Oh dear, I wonder what all he's told them?" Looking around at the suddenly sober faces. "Could they get in here, attack us, if he's telling them things about us?"

"No, the 'Fidelious Charm' is binding on him, too. We're still safe." May-eye replied.

"According to the book, he just comes back and keeps an eye on all of us, spying, looking out and listening." Emma informed them, leafing through a couple pages of the copy of Book 5.

"You all don't pay any attention to House Elves, which is really careless, especially with one like Kreacher." Rupert added. "Not that they need S.P.E.W." He looked at Hermione. "Sorry, but they don't. It's just, taking them for granted isn't a good thing, either."

"Okay, here's a note for Cissa." Sirius got up from a desk in the corner and held up a folded, sealed piece of parchment. "I just invited them, as a Christmas gesture. And I think you all are wrong about Cissa; if she sees that she and Draco and even Lucius would be better off helping Harry, she'll do all she can. She's a Slytherin, through and through."

"So, did you just invite them? Isn't that breaking the 'Fidelious Charm'?" Molly asked.

"I didn't say where I was, just Christmas greeting and an invitation to join a party," Sirius shrugged.

"While she and Draco are reading it, we'll have Dobby grab their hands and they'll be here before they can say Goblin!" Ron suggested. "I'll talk with him when he gets here."

"Tricky, but effective." Tom nodded.

"Anything else, while we're waiting?" Ron asked?

"Not really, we need everyone here before we can start the next bit."

"Good! Let's go get something to eat! That little 'cuppa' at St. Mungo's wasn't very filling."

"He's a stomach on legs, isn't he?" Emma whispered to Hermione.

"It's amazing, as skinny as he is, how much he can eat. The twins are just as bad." replied Hermione, with a giggle.

"We heard that!" Fred and George threw over their shoulders, as they followed their brother out the door, heading for the kitchen.

X X X

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

Severus swept into Dumbledore's office, immediately aware that Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin were also there.

"Ah, yes, Severus. Happy Christmas, by the way."

"Happy Christmas, to you, too. And you, Minerva. Lupin."

"Severus, Happy Christmas," replied Professor McGonagall.

"To what do we owe your presence, Lupin? Bringing Christmas greetings from our other furry friend?"

"As a matter of fact, Severus, this comes from more than just Sirius. We have visitors at Grimmauld place and you three are especially invited to join us, plus Dobby, the House Elf."

"Visitors? Black has nothing better to do than throw Christmas parties?" Severus sneered.

"Oh, this is way more than a party, it's more of an 'event' . . . so if you could call Dobby, Headmaster?" Remus turned to Albus.

"Certainly . . Dobby?" Albus summoned the House Elf.

'pop'

"Yes, Headmaster, sir. You is calling Dobby?" Looking around him, Dobby realized who was standing there and his eyes widened in surprise. "Is Dobby doing something wrong, Headmaster?"

"No, Dobby. It seems your presence has been requested, along with ours, at Grimmauld Place, for an 'event', as Remus calls it." Albus informed him.

"If you don't mind, Headmaster, I think I would rather skip Black's 'frivolities' . . . I have better ways to spend my holiday time . . ."

"Sorry, Severus, your attendance is mandatory, I'm afraid," Remus told him, with a smile on his face.

"Mandatory? On who's authority, might I ask?" Severus' eyebrow shot up.

"Dan Radcliffe, actually. Nice bloke. Suggested a 'body bind', if gentle persuasion didn't do the trick." Remus informed him, his smile getting wider by the moment.

"How can you resist such a desire for your company, Severus?" asked Minerva, stifling a giggle at the look on Severus' face.

"Resistance seems futile, my boy," added Albus. "Come, let us go join our friends, shall we?"

"Headmaster, I really . . . " Severus started to argue, but noticed Remus had his wand out, trained on him. "You . . . wouldn't . . . dare!"

"Try me." Remus answered in a deadly growl. "This is going to save your life, so stop being a git and come along like a good little Slytherin."

"Save my life? With your wand pointed at me? An oxymoron, to say the least," Severus replied, starting to take a step backward, to have more room to duel.

"Another step, Severus, and I'll put you in a body bind, myself," Albus informed him.

Severus looked over at the Headmaster, disbelief evident on his face. But the look on Albus' face told him he'd better reconsider his next move. Discretion being the better part of valor, he nodded, lifting his hands to show he wasn't reaching for his wand. Then he walked over to the fireplace and took some Floo Powder from the bowl sitting on the hearth and threw it in, calling out "Grimmauld Place". As he stepped into the flames he heard Minerva say cheerfully, "Well, that went better than expected. Come along, Dobby.""

X X X

Severus emerged from the fireplace into the kitchen of #12 and by the expression on his face, those gathered around the table could see he wasn't a bit pleased about being there. Dobby came next, holding Minerva's hand, followed closely by Remus and then Headmaster Dumbledore.

As Remus pulled out chairs for the new arrivals to sit down, Dobby ran to Harry and threw himself into his arms.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is most happy to see you! And you is inviting Dobby to come and visit you, too! This be a very Happy Christmas for Dobby! And Dobby is thanking Harry Potter for the gift Harry Potter is giving Dobby!" the House Elf gushed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Dobby, slow down! I'm glad to see you, too! And I'm glad you liked the socks! But I didn't invite you, Dan did."

"Dan? Who be Dan? Dobby is not understanding Harry Potter."

Turning the House elf around, Harry pointed to the approaching Muggle. "This, Dobby, is Dan Radcliffe, a new friend of mine."

Dan crouched down to be on Dobby's level and laughed at the look of utter amazement on Dobby's face. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Dobby," said Dan, as he shook Dobby's hand.

"But, you is looking like my Harry Potter, you is. But no glasses, like Harry Potter. Dobby is not knowing what to think." Spotting Rupert, Emma and Tom, his eyes got even bigger. "There be another Wheezy and Miss 'Mione and Master Draco be here, too!"

"Not yet, but that's why we need you here, to help us, if you would, Dobby," Dan picked Dobby up and settled him on one of the chairs, while Harry made the chair legs longer to lift Dobby to table level."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," interrupted Emma, standing. "We're being a bit rude; let me make some introductions. I'm Emma Watson and I portray Hermione in the Muggle films that will be made about Harry's life at Hogwarts. Sitting next to Ron is his film double, Rupert Grint. And standing over there by the stove is Tom Felton, who plays Draco. And Dan has already introduced himself."

"Mercy!" Minerva gasped. "Do we _all_ have Muggle doubles?"

"Yes, and they are as close as we could get to the descriptions in Jo Rowling's books about Harry, although we did a little tweaking. For instance, the twins who play Fred and George had to dye their hair red, Tom had to dye his blond and Dan had to wear glasses, but between makeup and costumes, I think we are almost identical." Rupert explained.

"There are books about Harry?" the Headmaster asked, frowning.

"Ah, not yet. They start being released about a month after the Battle of Hogwarts, but we're getting ahead of ourselves . . . or behind . . . actually," Dan replied. "You see, in the year 2012, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco come to us and ask us to travel back in time, to now in fact, to try and save a few lives as you all go through the next two and a half years, or when Voldemort dies, whichever comes first."

"Why didn't they come themselves?" Albus persisted.

"Because of something that happens at the end of this school year. The _Time Turners_ in the Department of Mysteries are smashed. While they are being repaired, it is discovered that there is a problem with Magical persons trying to go back any further than twenty-four hours . . . a fatal problem. So, we, as Muggles, were recruited as their emissaries, to help show you all what goes wrong and what can be 'fixed' to help make defeating Voldemort a bit easier, we hope!" Dan continued with his explanation.

Emma added, "And because we know what's going to happen and have gone through it, although only as actors, we could come back without the 'must not be seen' clause being a problem. So far, it's worked, no one has jinxed us or not believed us."

"We also have proof of who we are, as we went to Hogwarts and talked to you, Headmistress McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore." said Tom, as he wandered over and sat down next to Severus Snape. "Your Portrait was hanging opposite Albus's, Severus," he added with a grin, waiting to see what reaction that news would bring; he wasn't disappointed.

"Severus? Headmaster?!" "Albus is dead?" "You've _got_ to be joking!" "Bloody Hell!"

Dan held up his hand. "Yes, after Albus is killed by Severus," There was an immediate outcry, forcing Dan to jump up on his chair and shout at the top of his lungs, "HE WAS SWORN TO DO IT BY ALBUS! AND AN 'UNBREAKABLE VOW'!" There was stunned silence. "_Please_, it'll all become clear, just let me finish." he stepped down off the chair. "Anyway, Minerva, Severus and Albus told us each something that no one but themselves would know, which we will tell you now, so that you will believe we are who we say we are."

Emma rose and walked to Professor McGonagall and whispered in her ear. Minerva's reaction was to clamp her hand over her mouth and break out in hysterical laughter.

Albus listened to what Rupert quietly told him and nodded, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, there was a twinkle in them and a small smile on his lips, that hadn't been seen in a while.

Tom poked Severus on his arm and motioned him to lean closer. When Severus complied, Tom cupped his hand and whispered into the Potion Master's ear. Whatever he told Severus got a violent reaction; he swung around and stared at Tom, then stood and walked to the end of the room, muttering to himself, turned and started back, only to stop, his face contoured with rage and before anyone could move, he slammed his fist into the door of a cupboard, smashing the glass, splintering the wood and nearly knocking the door off its hinges. Cries erupted from the startled group watching his uncontrolled display of emotions, some of them jumping to their feet.

"Severus!" "Bloody Hell!" "Professor!" AHH!" "Blimey!" "You're bleeding!"

Molly grabbed a tea towel and approached Severus, who turned away from her, then pushed past her, heading for Tom with his wand out. Hermione shrieked a warning even as Emma threw herself in front of Tom, both hands held up to stop Snape, who hesitated for just a fraction of a second. But it was long enough for Emma to grab Severus around the waist in a furious hug. Totally startled, he tried, unsuccessfully, to pry her off of him.

"Unhand me, you silly girl!' he blustered.

"Not until you behave like a civilized human being!" She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. Severus froze, staring at her, literally nose to nose, not believing what he'd just seen and then seemed to deflate in her embrace.

"That's better. Now, put your wand away and sit down . . . whatever it was that your portrait told Tom to say was, obviously, the correct thing to send back." She took his arm and made him sit down. Molly came over with the towel and started tending to his hand.

"I'm . . . sorry for my outburst . . . I just . . . " Severus was obviously mortified at his actions. "Thank you, Molly," he muttered.

"If it's any consolation, you made me swear, as an honorary Slytherin, to not repeat your message to anyone. And since we'll be 'Obliviated' when we go back, your secret is safe with me." Tom reassured Severus. "I'm just glad you didn't kill the messenger!"

"I don't know what to say, I'm terribly . . . ashamed at my loss of control . . . please forgive me."

"Severus, my boy, it is obvious your future self wanted to make sure, beyond a doubt, that you realize these young people are here to help us, am I correct?" Albus looked around at Dan, Rupert, Tom and Emma, who nodded.

Severus put his face in his hands for a moment and then looked around; all eyes were on him, but not with pity, but with understanding and empathy and a bit of nervousness.

"You know what this proves, Remus?" Sirius turned to his friend.

"I know I'll regret asking, but . . . what does this prove, Sirius?"

"That we were wrong about dear old Severus all these years!"

"_**WHAT**_**?**" Everyone had swiveled to stare at Sirius, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yes indeed . . . all this time we thought he was a snarky old git, when all he wanted was a hug!" Getting up, he approached Severus. "Come on, Sev, old man, give us a hug!"

"Get away from me, Black, or I _will_ hex you into next year!'" Severus growled.

"Aw, come on, just a little hug?"

"There is not the _faintest_ possibility . . . " Severus started to protest, his hand tightening on his wand.

"Well, then you two shake hands," said Emma, who was standing next to Severus' chair, as she put her hand over his hand to calm him. "I'm Professor Snape's official hugger, and _don't_ either of you argue the point," she directed at Severus, as he turned to her with a surprised look on his face, mouth open to protest, then turned to Sirius, eyebrow arched.

Sirius looked at Emma, grinned and stuck out his hand to his former enemy. "It appears what these youngsters are saying is the truth, which means we've got a _lot_ to talk about and some ancient baggage to rummage around in and then get rid of, Severus. They've already called me on the carpet about several things, so we'd all better listen and learn. Otherwise, Albus, Remus, you and I are all dead within three years, me sooner than you three. Let's start out on the right foot, shall we?"

Severus looked up, first at Sirius and then at Emma, who nodded with a small smile. A glance at Tom, who winked, seemed to help him make up his mind, as he stood and extended his hand to shake Sirius'. Then he walked over to Remus and shook hands with him, too, before returning to his seat. Emma patted him on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Well done, Professor."

"Where's a video camera when you need one," said Rupert, throwing up his hands. "No-one will _ever_ believe this happened!"

"We won't remember any of this, anyway, mate; so enjoy it while we can!" laughed Dan.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hail! Hail! The gang's all here!

"All right, then, let's get back to business; there's just three more we need to round up. Draco, his Mum and Tonks. Remus, we'll leave you to fetch Tonks," Dan said, looking at the werewolf and smiling. "You two make a cute couple, you know?"

Remus blushed as he turned toward the fireplace, stopped and looked back at Dan with his brow furrowed. He started to say something, then thought better of it and threw in a handful of 'Floo Powder'.

"Ted Tonks house."

'Poof'

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Mr. Rupert, sir."

"This is what we need you to do. Oh . . . Sirius, do you have that note for Narcissa?"

"Right here." Sirius handed it to Rupert.

"Dobby, we need you to pop into Malfoy Manor and deliver this note to Narcissa Malfoy. Tell her that Sirius wanted just Draco and her to see its contents and read it together. Do _not_ tell them what you are going to do . . . do _not_ explain anything, just stand there and wait until they are concentrating on the note. As they are reading it, take hold of both of their hands and bring them here. Don't let Lucius or anyone else, that may be in the Manor, see you. If you have to wait a bit for a good opportunity, that's fine, just hide and wait.

"Yes, Mr. Rupert, sir. Dobby understands. Missy Cissa and Dobby likes each other, so she will be happy to show the note to Master Draco. It be Master Draco Dobby be worried about."

"Well, just as long as you get both of them here, you can use your imagination and 'wing it' as we Muggles say," Tom told him. "In other words, do whatever it takes, even if it is a bit sneaky."

"Ooo, Dobby likes sneaky, Mr. Tom, sir." Dobby grinned, then snapping his fingers, he disappeared

"As we're going to be showing you all our version of Harry's life, or at least the good bits, perhaps we should go up to the big parlor and get comfortable." Dan suggested.

"Excellent! We're going to see the movies, are we?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we'll look at one and then we'll fill in with passages from the books." Rupert answered. "They had to leave out a lot, some stuff didn't really matter all that much to the story, as a whole, some scenes would have been way too long and boring to watch, so . . . you'll see."

"For instance, you don't see all of what went on this morning, you just see Mr. Weasley arriving here from St. Mungo's, so only if you've read the books does Mr. Bode even get mentioned. "

"And Dolores?" asked Minerva, peering over the rims of her glasses.

"Oh, you will love how you handle her, or rather, how Maggie handles her. I think you'll say she does you very well," giggled Emma, as she pulled Severus Snape up from his chair, hooked her arm in his and led the way upstairs.

X X X

"Are all Muggles as bold as you, Miss Watson?" Severus asked, when they all were settling down in some comfy sofas and chairs Albus provided with a swish of his wand. "I usually frighten young girls half to death, turning them into hysterical, crying wrecks just by looking at them."

"Ah, but I know all about you, Professor, thus I have an advantage . . . you don't scare me a bit, magic or not; so call me Emma, please. And don't feel you have to reciprocate the favor, I'm fine with calling you Professor."

"Thank you . . . Emma. Perhaps after we all get used to this situation." He bent over and whispered to her, "Will they know _everything_?" If it was possible for Severus Snape to look anxious to the point of panic, that's what Emma saw in his expression as she tried to frame her answer.

She nodded, but grasping his arm, she whispered back, "But it puts you and everything you do in perspective. Everyone will finally understand and respect you for all you have and will do for Harry . . . and for Lily."

He would have denied what she was saying, but there were tears in her eyes, which she quickly brushed away. "Well, it's good to know I haven't lost my touch . . . Emma." He smiled slightly, as he offered her his handkerchief.

"Far be it from me to ruin your reputation . . ." Using the folded linen to blot her tears and starting to hand it back, she stopped. "Oh, wait! I already did that when I hugged you . . . Sorry." She sat down and pulled her tote onto her lap, digging out the notepads and pens.

"You most certainly are not," replied Severus, pocketing the handkerchief. "I believe you will give Miss Granger a run for her money in that department," he replied, as he sat in a nearby armchair.

"Hermione? Ruin your reputation?"

"No, I meant about not being sorry for your actions; you seem to know what you want and go after it; very Gryffindor of you."

"More my Aries tendencies, I think, but I'll take that as a compliment." She gave him a nod.

Just then, Remus walked in, hand and hand, with Tonks. He smiled at Dan and introduced her to the four visitors.

"This is Dan . . Rupert . . Tom . . and Emma."

"Wotcher!"

"Hey, Tonks." "Hello, Tonks." "Nice to meet you." "Can you really change your appearance at will?"

In answer, Tonks hair changed color and she sprouted elephant ears, then changed herself back to normal.

"That's just too cool! Nat would be so jealous." Dan shook his head. When he noticed her quizzical look, he quickly explained, "She is the actress who plays you in the films, but most of her 'changes' were CGIs . . . we'll tell you about it later, just know it looks real enough in the film."

"Oh, right . . . okay, I'll remind you about explaining later." Turning to Remus, she whispered, "Remind me to remind him." Remus laughed and nodded.

X X X

"Professor Dumbledore, could I ask you to assist me with this, being as how it requires a bit of magic?" Tom was setting the _'Time_ _Stopper'_ _Time_ _Turner_ on the closed piano lid.

"Certainly, Tom. What would you need, magically speaking?" Albus asked, looking closely at the glowing instrument. "May I also ask what this particular devise does?"

"It will freeze time, so we will have as much as we need to get through the movies and formulate our plans. It will cover everything inside #12 and it's wards. It is activated by a modified 'Stasis Charm'. Draco wrote the one he says works best in this note, sir." Tom pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see. Very useful and I think quite the thing to be helping us with making sure everything is covered in our plans."

"Kreacher!" Sirius jumped up. "We forgot all about him, what if he's at Malfoy Manor?"

"In the book he was found in the attic, 'hiding'. Perhaps you should go look for him and have him bring his Master Regulus' locket with him . . . that's an order, Sirius!" Dan yelled after him, as Harry's godfather went out the door, heading for the top of the house.

"That's right, Dung hasn't nicked it yet, has he? Rupert smiled. "So that's three found, one destroyed and four to go; we're moving right along."

"Excuse me, what is it that you are collecting, might I ask," Mad-eye spoke up, having been silent, observing, for quite some time.

"Voldemort's Horcruxes." Rupert answered.

The adults gasped while the teenagers looked back and forth, puzzled.

"What are Horcruxes?" asked Harry.

"They are objects into which a person puts part of their soul . . . it's very dark magic, from what we've been told. Usually there would only be one Horcrux made, as a murder must be committed for the spell to work. Am I correct in that description, Professor Dumbledore," asked Dan, as he turned to face the Headmaster. "Tom Riddle made six using various special objects and an additional one, by accident."

Most in the room were staring at Dan and then turning to Dumbledore for confirmation.

"So, my thoughts on the last one are true, then?" He looked at Dan with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid so, sir, but it works to your advantage, as he doesn't realize what he'd done."

Dumbledore nodded and stood by the piano, deep in thought. Dan looked at Emma, then Tom, then Rupert, who all nodded.

"He needs to know, sir, _now_, not later, not after you're dead, figuring it out for himself . . . it just isn't fair to all of you."

Dumbledore looked up, shocked, then they could see he was going to argue against it, but Dan held up his hand.

"Not right this minute, but we will get to that bit, whether you think it prudent or not . . .keeping it a secret didn't prove to be such a good idea the first time around, so it's going to be out in the open this time! You told us you wouldn't take very kindly to being exposed as an, and I quote, 'old fool', but you said you need to be totally open about everything, so there it is, straight from you in 2012."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Harry was looking back and forth between the two. "It's something to do with me, isn't it? WELL? Isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry, it's about you, about all of you . . . as soon as we get through this first movie, we can start getting essential information out in the open, no matter how shocking or embarrassing or frightening it is; there are facts that must be known! That's why we're here. Don't worry, most of you made it through the first time without knowing everything; it'll be better this time, lives saved, especially, with everyone on the same page, okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied, sitting down next to Ginny, who took his hand and leaned against him. Molly started to say something, but Emma touched her on the shoulder and when Molly turned to look at her, shook her head no, then smiled and nodded, eyebrows raised. Molly's mouth dropped open, then she turned and watched her daughter and Harry, with a whole new expression on her face.

X X X

"You were right, Dan. I found him in the attic. Swears he's been there the whole time." Sirius came storming into the room dragging Kreacher with him, unceremoniously dumping him in the middle of the floor.

"And the locket?"

"You mean that old, heavy thing we found when we were cleaning last August. We couldn't open it so we threw it out." Hermione offered. "Kreacher might not have it."

"Oh, he's got it, alright," Sirius growled. "Now go get that locket and bring it here!"

"Kreacher did not steal any locket. Blood traitor doesn't deserve Master Regulus' things," he grumbled.

"Kreacher, let me tell you what I know about how your Master Regulus died," Dan sat on the floor to be on Kreacher's level.

"Kreacher does not speak to filthy Muggles, shouldn't be in this house, what would Mistress say . . . " he spat, turning runny eyes to Dan.

"He was dragged into the lake in that cave and drowned by 'Inferi', after he made you drink from the basin, wasn't he?"

There were gasps all around the room as the group watched, spellbound.

"WHAT!?" Sirius exploded. "_Drowned_! And you didn't do anything to save him?" he yelled, as he made a grab at Kreacher. But Dan was too fast for him, pulling Kreacher into his arms and out of Sirius' reach, as Remus and Tom each caught one of Sirius' arms and pulled him back.

"Kreacher was poisoned and couldn't move, Sirius. There wasn't anything he could do. Your brother went into that cave to switch lockets and leave Voldemort a message in place of one of his Horcruxes."

"That locket is a Horcrux?!" Mad-eye asked, stumping forward. "Where is it? _Where_?" He was questioning Kreacher, but his magical blue eye was checking around the house. "There it is, in that cupboard, down in the kitchen."

"NO! It is Kreacher's job to destroy it! Master Regulus ordered Kreacher. Kreacher has tried, for many years, but he cannot. Kreacher is ashamed he cannot do what his Master ordered him to do." The ancient elf collapsed into tears in Dan's lap.

"But that's why we're here, Kreacher, to destroy that locket and avenge your Master." Dan told him softly. Sirius started to say something, but Dan held up his hand and shook his head. "And we know you've gone to talk to Bella and Narcissa, Kreacher."

Kreacher jumped up, looking frantic. "How is you knowing where Kreacher is going. Missy Bella and Missy Cissa is of the Black family. I is just . . . but Master . . . Master told Kreacher to get out . . . I is just doing what Master says . . . the locket, Master's locket . . . it be downstairs . . . Kreacher is not knowing what to think . . . Muggles knowing about Master Regulus and how him is dying . . . but locket must be destroyed . . . but Kreacher can't." He sat down and buried his face in his hands muttering and rocking back and forth.

"Are you certain about the locket, Dan?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yeah! That locket causes a whole _lot_ of trouble before it's finally destroyed by Ron, about this time of year, two years from now!"

"Then I say we get rid of it as soon as we can," Ron jumped up. "How'd I do it? I'll destroy it again."

"With Godric Gryffindor's sword, in the Forest of Dean." Emma replied. "When you come back to rejoin Harry and Hermione, who are hiding from the Snatchers."

"With the sword of . . . where? . . . what are Snatchers.?"

"We have _got_ to get started on these movies!" Tom said, as he walked over and picked up 'Order of the Phoenix' DVD box. "It'll explain it all lot quicker than we can."

"As soon as Draco gets here, Tom. We need both Narcissa and Draco before we can go any further." Rupert reminded him.

"I hope Dobby isn't having any trouble," Emma said softly. "Draco has a mind of his own."

"Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "He hasn't had an original thought in his head in all the time I've known him; just spouts what his father tells him."

"Actually, he's really smart, funny and very nice," Emma informed her.

"You're joking, right?" Hermione said, looking surprised.

"Well, it is 2012 when I meet him; he's thirty-two, not fifteen and he's obviously grown up, matured and changed. I rather liked him."

"And this is 1995 and he's a git!" Ron laughed. "Just wait until he gets here, you'll see."

"Be that as it may be, you all are going to have to start changing how you perceive other people in this world of yours. Lots of things and lots of attitudes are about to shift around, for the better." Dan added, then he put a hand on Kreacher's shoulder. "Come on Kreacher, let's go get Master Regulus' locket and bring it up here to show everyone."

The old House Elf looked at Dan, started to speak and then nodded, stood up and led the way out the door.

"Emma!" Rupert called across the room. "Find that passage about Kreacher fighting with the Hogwarts House Elves at the Battle and read it to him when they get back."

"Good idea, Rupert." Emma dug deep into her tote and pulled out '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_' and started leafing through the last chapters, looking for the right passage.

X X X

As Kreacher was rummaging through his sleeping space, there was a "Pop", announcing the arrival of Draco Malfoy, his mother and Dobby. Draco immediately jerked his hand away from the House Elf and looked around wildly, pulling out his wand. When he spotted Dan, he got an evil grin on his face.

"So, this is all your doing, eh, Potter? Using your godfather as an excuse to kidnap Mother and me?"

"First, I'd like to introduce myself," Dan calmly replied, turning to Narcissa, effectively ignoring Draco. "I'm Daniel Radcliffe, but everyone calls me Dan. I'm very pleased to meet you, Madam Malfoy." He extended his hand and she shook it, looking at him closely.

"You are _not_ Harry Potter, are you?"

"No, I'm a Muggle actor. No scar, no wand, no magic, no glasses; just a good resemblance to Harry."

"What are you talking about Potter," persisted Draco.

"Draco! This is _not_ Harry Potter. He's telling us the truth. Now put your wand away and _behave_ _yourself_!" she admonished him. Draco sheepishly complied with his mother's orders.

"I believe all your questions will be answered when we join everyone upstairs. After you, Madam Malfoy, Draco. They're gathered in the front parlor."

"If you think you . . . " Draco started.

"Come along, Draco!" Narcissa gave him a look that broached no argument and then turned to lead her son up the stairs. Harry, with Kreacher at his side, clutching his Master's locket and Dobby trotting along behind, followed them.

X X X

Narcissa walked into the front parlor, looked around at the gathered assortment of people with arched eyebrow, until she spotted Sirius. They stood looking at each other for a long moment and then, to the surprise of everyone, Narcissa grinned, shrieked, "Sirius!" and ran into his outstretched arms. He spun her around and then put her on her feet and hugged her, laughing.

"Welcome back to Grimmauld Place, Cissa." He held her at arm's length and gave her an appraising glance. "Still drop dead gorgeous, cousin."

"Of course," she sniffed. "I do have my standards, you scruffy thing, you!" Then she collapsed into his arms again, laughing and hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you! Are you well, have you had any lasting effects from your time in Azkaban, dear?"

"Nah, I'm doing fine, just getting a little antsy, being stuck here, what with the Ministry _and_ the Death Eaters all looking for me."

Then, as if they suddenly became aware they were the center of a fascinated circle of watchers, Sirius and Cissa blushed, dropped their arms and stepped apart. Most of the witnesses to their reunion were smiling, some bordering on giggling fits but Draco was standing there, his mouth wide open, dumbstruck. That is until Tom walked up to him and put his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Welcome to the party, Draco."

When Draco turned and literally saw himself standing there, he jumped, spun around, saw Rupert, Ron, Emma and Hermione waving at him, the Weasley twins convulsed in silent laughter, Mrs. Weasley, Professors McGonagall and Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody all looking at him with mild interest, waiting for his reaction.

"What the _bloody_ hell is going on?" he gasped. "Mother, get away from that murderer!" He reached out and grabbed Narcissa's hand, trying to drag her to safety.

"Don't be daft, Draco," she scolded, snatching her hand away and smacking his. "Sirius didn't kill anyone. Peter Pettigrew killed all those Muggles to frame Sirius; he's innocent and you know it!" She turned to Sirius. "The minute Peter turned up with the Dark Lord, I knew you hadn't done anything but try and catch him. He betrayed Lily and James, didn't he?" Sirius nodded.

"MOTHER!" Draco was past shocked. "Lily and James . . .Potter's parents . . .you knew them?"

"Of course I knew them; we were all in the same year . . . Lily was a very sweet girl, although James was a bit of troublemaker, along with Sirius, but we were all cordial. Then everything went very bad, very quickly and I was told which side I was to be on in that war, I had no choice in the matter, married off to Lucius without asking me about how I felt. I tried to stay in touch with Sirius, Lily and James. But Peter . . . I never liked him."

"_What_?" Draco gasped. His whole world was turning upside down and he was totally lost; everything he'd been told, everything he'd taken as gospel from his father . . . had it been a lie? "I don't know what you're talking about. Father said . . ."

"Your father is a fool and it's about time you hear the facts, dearest," Narcissa said, walking up to him and taking his face in her hands, she looked him straight in the eye. "I'm sure that's why we've been brought here, to learn the whole truth and to help rectify things. Am I correct?" She looked around at the group, who were nodding.

"Correct, Madam Malfoy," said Tom, stepping forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Mum! Who's the dork?" he asked, with a wink, jerking his thumb at Draco.

Narcissa laughed and then turned to Molly Weasley. "Am I about to learn what it is like to have twin sons?"

"Apparently . . . lots of luck." Molly answered, with a chuckle.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster, Minerva, Severus. Oh, Happy Christmas, every one."

There were greetings of 'Happy Christmas' from all in the room, and then Tonks approached her aunt and received a hug, too.

"Tonks! How are Andromeda and Ted?"

"Just fine, Aunt Cissa. It's good to see you again. Hi, Draco."

"Hello," Draco answered, still in shock at the whole situation. "Mother, I don't understand."

"Neither do I, entirely, dearest, but I believe if we join everyone, listen and learn, we will be the better for it. Now, come and sit over here with me," she replied, as she took him by the hand and pulled him down to sit next to her on a love seat near Tom and Emma.

Tom was scribbling furiously on one of the notepads and Draco's curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you writing?"

"I promised you I'd tell you how your Mum reacted to all this, when we go back. Also the look on your face and your reaction."

"You'd tell me when?" Draco asked, brows furrowed.

"2012 - Hermione and you coordinated this whole get-together!"

"2012! You're joking!"

"Not a bit, you'll see! Oh, I almost forgot; here's your note . . . from you." Draco handed over the envelope with Draco's name, in his own hand writing on the front. Draco turned it over, broke the seal and pulled out the letter and started to read. His eyes got bigger and he started shaking his head.

"What is it, dearest?" his mother asked, seeing the look on his face.

He silently handed the letter to Narcissa, who quickly scanned the contents and then nodded her head, took the envelope from his slack fingers and put the letter back inside. Taking his hand, she patted it, looked over at Tom and smiled, then turned her attention to Dan, who had walked to stand in front of the TV.


	13. Chapter 12

**The passage quoted is from the American version of "**_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_**", Chapter Thirty-six, **_**The Flaw in the Plan**_**, page 734. ****Harry Potter books are the sole possession of J K Rowling and no copyright infringement was meant or implied by the use of this quoted passage.**

Chapter 12: Dobby Delivers

"We're going to watch a special added feature that was produced to go with this DVD set for "Order of the Phoenix. It's called "The Hidden Secrets of Harry Potter." You'll see bits of the movie in it as well as parts of the other four movies, but it's the information that you'll gather, about all the misconceptions you are living with, which will be the eye opener. Then we'll watch _'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_'.

"Daniel," Headmaster Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully at the gathered crowd. "Do you think that, perhaps, we should invite Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood to join us? As you explained, time here is stopped, they wouldn't be missed at their homes, but I think, considering what we have been told, they are as much a part of this as anyone here. Don't you agree?"

Dan turned to Emma, Rupert and Tom, eyebrow arched in question.

"I bet Harry and the rest are smacking themselves on the foreheads for not thinking of that," Rupert responded, grinning. "I say we send Dobby to get them."

"So do I," agreed Tom, Emma nodding.

"I think you have a valid point, Headmaster. Dobby?"

"Yes, Mister Dan, sir. Dobby will go and find Master Neville and Missy Luna and be right back."

"Right, off you go, Dobby."

'Pop' Dobby was gone.

X X X

"Harry, I just had an awful thought." Hermione looked over at her friend.

"What?"

"Maybe we should have told Dan and the others to get Neville and Luna involved in this, from the beginning. They really are right there in the thick of it . . . wouldn't it be better to include them in the whole process?"

"Bugger!" "Bloody Hell!" "Oh, dear."

"You're right, Hermione . . . we were so focused on getting Dan and them to believe us, we totally forgot Neville and Luna! Damn! Is there any way of sending a message to them, Draco." Harry turned to his friend, anxiously.

"No, afraid not. . . but if Hermione thought of it, I'll bet either Emma or Headmaster Dumbledore will suggest it. They'll be brought in at some point; it's only logical to include them. Don't fret about it, can't be helped from here, in any case."

"Why did I know you'd say that?" Harry shook his head, looking at his watch; they still had twenty-two minutes to wait.

X X X

"Thanks for the new wand, Gran," Neville leaned over and planted a loud kiss on Mrs. Longbottom's cheek as they exited Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Foolish boy," she chuckled, waving him away. "Should have had your own years ago. It was my stubborn pride, not your abilities that have held you back, Neville. This should set things right. Now, while we're here in Diagon Alley, do you need anything for the coming school term?"

"As a matter of fact, I would like to stop in Flourish and Blots for a new Herbology book that just came out. Professor Sprout was keen for me to read it."

"Well, I'm heading to Madam Malkin's to pick up a new gown and a few odds and ends, so why don't we meet at the Leaky Cauldron, in an hour, for dinner and then we'll head home," suggested Mrs. Longbottom.

"Excellent! See you there, Gran." Neville smiled, waved and then headed down the cobbled street to the Wizarding bookstore.

Ten minutes later, he was deep in the rows of books in the Herbology section, Professor Sprout's suggested book firmly in hand, perusing the other titles, when he heard a soft 'Pop' behind him. Turning, he saw Dobby standing there, looking up at him with a smile.

"Hello Dobby! What brings you here?"

"I is being sent by Mr. Dan to fetch you to visit Master Harry, Master Neville."

"Mr. Dan? Do I know him, Dobby?"

"No, Master Neville, but you is going to like him, you is."

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Gran for dinner in about three quarters of an hour or so, but I suppose I could pop in with you and say Hello. Just let me pay for this book."

"Yes, Master Neville, Dobby will wait right here."

Returning in just a few moments, his purchased book wrapped in brown paper, Neville approached Dobby with a smile.

"Where are we heading, the Burrow?" he asked, as he held out his hand to the House-elf.

"Not the Burrow, Master Neville, we is going to go and get Miss Luna first, then to where my Harry Potter be staying," replied Dobby, as he grasped Neville's hand and the two of them disappeared with a small 'Pop'.

X X X

"Dan, can we ask you a few questions while we're waiting for Dobby to get back?" asked Fred, as George and he, looking as innocent as they could manage, drew Dan into a corner of the room.

"Oh . . . well, I suppose you can. I can always put off answering you two, if it's too involved in the plot of the story," he answered. "What do you need to know?"

"Are we really going to set off fireworks . . "

"In the school?"

"And take off . . "

"Permanently?"

"Yes, but the movie doesn't show half the mayhem you two cause! You retrieve your brooms from Umbridge's office, after getting caught using the fireworks as a diversion for Harry to use the Floo in Umbridge's office, you put a swamp in one of the corridors, and take off from the front hall after telling Peeves to make Umbridge's life a living hell. And that's just a brief description . . . you should maybe read that part in the book . . . later, after you've seen the movie," Dan advised them.

"Right, we'll do that." Fred nodded.

"Do we open a joke shop?" George asked.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes . . . and it's a bloody marvel! One of the only shops to stay open, once Voldemort comes back . . . Diagon Alley gets a bit run down, except for your shop, biggest, brightest thing on the Alley." Dan laughed at their open mouthed surprise and then they shared grins and high fives.

"Yes!"

"Splendid!"

"And you open a branch in Hogsmeade in the future, which Ron manages after you die, Fred."

Suddenly sobered, the twins seemed to totally deflate.

"Remember, guys, we're going to stop that from happening. So, Ron's going to have to find something else to do, besides make more money for you two!" Dan teased, to shake them out of their sudden mood shift. Smiles lit up their faces as they realized the truth in his words.

"Right, forgot that bit." George admitted, sheepishly.

"By the way . . . just out of curiosity, you understand," Fred started.

"How did you die?" Dan finished his question.

"Ah, basically, yeah. Who killed me?" Fred asked.

"No one. There's as explosion and you're killed by the falling debris - a chunk of Hogwarts. Must have been a payback for all the noise and destruction you inflicted on the old rock pile all those years, huh?" Dan grinned

"Hey, George did just as much as I did!" Fred objected.

"Well, you were the one standing with Percy when it happened; wrong place, wrong time."

"Wait . . . Percy was there?" George asked, stunned.

"Yeah, he comes around and makes a point of being there to fight. Whole family shows up, come to that, Bill, and Charlie included."

"Blimey!" Fred looked at George, who nodded.

X X X

'Pop'

Luna turned around to find Neville and Dobby standing next to the stairs.

"Oh, hello! Happy Christmas Neville, Happy Christmas Dobby!"

"Happy Christmas Luna!" replied Neville, giving her a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Missy Luna . . . we is coming to fetch you to see Master Harry and to meet his new friends, Missy Luna," replied Dobby.

"I'd love to meet them. Will we be gone long? I do have to make dinner for Father."

"You will be gone for no time at all, Missy Luna. You will be right back," Dobby assured her, grasping Neville's hand and holding out his other hand to Luna.

"Alright then," Luna agreed, taking Dobby's hand. "Ready when you are, Sir."

Dobby looked up at Neville. "Sir. She called Dobby Sir. I likes this one."

'Pop'

X X X

"Kreacher, could you come here a minute, I have something I wish you to hear, about yourself." Emma smiled at the ancient House Elf, who hesitated, then approached her, still reticent to be dealing one-on-one with a Muggle.

"Yes, Miss. Kreacher is listening," he rasped, ducking his head to avoid looking at her.

"This is the part of the climax of the Battle of Hogwarts, almost the end of the seventh book." Emma opened her copy of "_**Deathly**__**Hallows**_" and started to read. Everyone quieted down and listened eagerly.

** X**

**The centaurs Bane, Ronan and Magorian burst into the hall with a great clatter of hooves, as behind Harry the door that led to the kitchens was blasted off its hinges.**

**The house-elves of Hogwarts swarmed into the entrance hall, screaming and waving knives and cleavers, and at their head, the locket of Regulus Black bouncing on his chest, was Kreacher, his bullfrog's voice audible even above this din, "Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"**

**They were hacking and stabbing at the ankles and shins of Death Eaters, their tiny faces alive with malice, and everywhere Harry looked Death Eaters were folding under the sheer weight of numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves or else simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the oncoming horde.**

** X**

Kreacher looked up at Emma, tears in his eyes. "Is Kreacher really fighting at Hogwarts, Miss? Be this the truth? For my Master Regulus?"

"Indeed you do, Kreacher, except, now we're trying to avoid a big battle and save some lives, but we are still going to help you to avenge your master Regulus." Emma assured him.

"Then Kreacher is proud to serve Master Harry and his friends," replied the old elf, bowing to the assembled group.

"Blimey!" was all that Sirius could think to say, which earned him a smile from Remus.

"House-elf got your tongue, Black?" sneered Severus. However, when Sirius swung around to give a retort, he was greeted with a genuine smile from his old foe. "Oh, this is priceless . . . I should have a camera, to save this moment for posterity." chuckled Snape.

Sirius eyes opened even wider when he realized Severus was actually laughing at the situation, and not him. Remus snickered, clapped Sirius on the back and then the three old foes dissolved into laughter.

"We're making progress, Hermione whispered to Emma, who smiled and nodded.

X X X

'Pop'

"Hey guys!" Neville smiled at the assembled crowd, looking around.

"Hey Neville!" chorused the Hogwarts students.

"Hello everyone." Luna turned and looked at the doubles of her friends. "You must be the reason we're here."

"Blimey!" Neville exclaimed as Dan and Harry approached.

"Neville, Luna, I'd like to introduce Dan Radcliffe. He's a Muggle actor who plays me in the movies the Muggles are going to make about my time at Hogwarts."

Neville stood there, properly gob smacked, but extended his hand to Dan.

"Hello, Neville. Did you get your new wand today?"

"Ah, yeah . . . how?"

"Dan suggested I give your Gran a hint to get you a new wand, Neville," Harry explained.

"You're a good wizard, Neville, but with your own wand, you'll be a great wizard!" Dan grinned at Neville, who looked slightly confused, but then smiled.

"It does feel better than Dad's, so maybe I'll get better with my spell work."

"That's the ticket!" Harry patted Neville on the shoulder, laughing.

Luna had walked over to where Emma and Tom were standing, looking at them, tilting her head.

"Hello, Luna. I'm Emma and this is Tom," Emma introduced herself, extending her hand.

"You look almost identical to Hermione and Draco, except for your hair, of course. Did you change that when you pretended to be them?"

"Yes; mine used to be long like Hermione's and Tom's was dyed blond."

"Do I have someone being me?" Luna asked.

Tom nodded his head. "Indeed you do; lovely girl named Evanna Lynch."

"I like that name. Did she have to change her appearance?" Luna wondered.

"No, she was a natural . . . she got the part out of over 15,000 girls who wanted to be you . . . she was just . . . you!" Emma laughed.

"Why isn't she here?"

"Good question," Tom admitted. "She would probably have come, but she's working on another film and couldn't join us . . . and Matthew Lewis, who plays Neville, was out of town, too, unfortunately."

"Oh. . . . well, tell them I said hello, won't you, when you see them?"

"I'll make a special point of it!" Emma promised, as Luna smiled and walked over to say hello to Ginny.

Tom leaned over to Emma and whispered. "You realize we won't remember any of this when we go back, so that promise will never be fulfilled."

"I know, but if I could, I would." Emma frowned, and then sighed. "Pity, really. Oh well."

X X X

"Alright everyone," Rupert stood in front of the TV and called for attention. "Neville, Luna, I know this is a bit of a shock, but in 2012 Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sent us back to now, to help you all get ahead of the game, so to speak, when it comes to defeating Voldemort."

"But if they are alive in 2012, why bother?" Neville asked. "That means Voldemort is dead, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Harry does kill him, at the Battle of Hogwarts . . . you kill Nagini with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, come to that . . . and we all get on with our lives, but," Dan paused and took a deep breath. "Too many people died, between now and then and we want to try and stop that from happening. We're going to show you the movies to see the next two and a half years, then fill in the blanks, as the films do leave out some events. We have to make some strategic plans and there's still a lot of danger ahead for all of you, but I think we have a big advantage over old Tom."

"I've heard of but never seen a Muggle movie; don't we have to go somewhere?" Neville asked.

"I think this is the movie, Neville," answered Luna, holding up one of the DVD cases. Turning, she ran her hand over the edge of the TV. "Is this what we'll use to see the movie?"

"Correct, Miss Lovegood! Perhaps you and Mr. Longbottom would like to sit down and get comfortable." Albus chuckled, waving his wand and making a loveseat appear, where Neville and Luna settled themselves.

"Headmaster, could you start the "_Time_ _Stopper_" now, please,?" Dan asked and then leaned over and quickly explained to the about the "_Time_ _Stopper_" to Neville and Luna.

"Of course, dear boy," replied Albus, not realizing he'd used his favorite phrase for Harry, making both Harry and Dan smile, shooting each other a look. The Headmaster stood, walked over to the piano and mumbled a few words, watching the _Time_ _Turner_ start to whirl.

"We're watching this short special first, to kind of get everyone on the same page as far as what's been in the movies. So, without further ado . . . " Tom hit the play button.

"This could get some surprising reactions . . . we might not even get to the movie," Emma whispered, as the TV screen came to life, with gasps from the Wizarding watchers, except for Hermione, Harry and Tonks, who had seen movies and/or the telly before. But a tense silence soon settled over the room as the story of films were dissected and secrets revealed.

X X X

As Tom stopped the DVD, Dan stood and turned to Sirius. "Could you turn up the lights, please, Sirius?"

Sirius glanced at Dan, a rather stunned look on his face, but then seemed to snap out of his musings. "Right. Lights . . . of course." He waved his wand and suddenly everyone could see that, for the most part, they were all feeling the same reactions to what they'd seen; awe, disbelief, worry, anger and most of all, curiosity about what they would see in the film as a whole, instead of brief flashes of scenes and what the following movies would reveal..

Tom turned and saw Draco slumped down on the sofa next to his mother, trying to blend into the upholstery, from the look of him. Shaking his head, Tom walked over to Dan and whispered in his ear. After taking a peak over Tom's shoulder, he looked at his friend and nodded.

"Okay, I know that was a rather intense look at Harry's life and his thought processes and what a lack of communication has done to him, mentally." Dan looked at the adults, then the younger members of the group. "I hope you're starting to see, especially you, Headmaster, how much of a mental burden this is becoming for Harry. AND, he's not the only one in this room who is having a huge mental awakening, isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco started, then blushed. He shook his head as if he didn't want to say anything, but his mother patted him on the shoulder and urged him to reply, which he did, reluctantly. "All I heard were insults being thrown around about Death Eaters, my father, Slytherins in general and me in particular."

"But, up to this point, they have been valid observations; although biased, of what's been going on in Harry's and your life. As was stated, this is all from Harry's viewpoint and one of the first things he was told, by Hagrid, was that there wasn't a bad Wizard who hadn't been in Slytherin. Not that he wouldn't have given any Slytherin, who was friendly, a bit of slack, but in general, all the houses hold those feelings to each other, just some more than others. HOWEVER, that is why the DA works; three out of the four houses drop the crap and work _together,_ as you will see in the movie, even more than you already know from your meetings. And now that Neville has his own wand, he should do splendidly," Dan added.

"SO . . . you want me to join your little group, do you," asked Draco sarcastically, thinking he knew the answer would be negative . . . as if he'd even consider joining.

"Yes, actually." Tom replied, shocking Draco. "But you're going to be involved in a whole different way, as we will explain after we watch the movies."

"Movies? Just how long is this going to take? Father won't be pleased we left without his permission, as it is, invite or no!" Draco burst out.

"Darling, you really must pay attention to what's being said . . . They've stopped time, somehow, we won't be missed at all," his mother told him, with a shake of her head. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, Cissa, you're out of reach of _anyone_, here, now." Sirius assured her.

"Draco's insecurities aside, what we want you all to realize is that what you will see in these movies will be what happened in your future, but it's also what can be changed. For example, we already know that Professor Dumbledore will retrieve the Gaunt ring, but you, Headmaster, should also know _not_ to put it on, no matter how tempting it is, so as to avoid the curse which would have killed you, even if things hadn't happened as they did." Seeing the confused looks, Dan continued, after smiling to himself. "You'll understand, just keep that in mind. We also know you and Harry won't have to try and get in and out of that cave, to get the locket . . . we have it." Dumbledore nodded his head, even though the rest were still a bit lost.

"Dan?" Harry was looking perplexed. "Are you saying that we will be able to retrieve all the Horcruxes and destroy them, making Voldemort vulnerable enough for me to defeat him in the end?"

"Yes and no . . . I hate to put you off, not giving you a complete answer, but after this movie, we'll get into a deeper discussion of the Horcruxes: what and where they are and how we can destroy them . . . which isn't easy, by the way. This will save you a lot of mental anguish and worry, which almost crippled you, Harry, and put you and your friends in jeopardy, more than once, unnecessarily. Just believe us when we tell you that we know this will work, in the end."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Popcorn! We need popcorn!

"The movie is only about two and a half hours, but it goes quickly," Emma informed them.

"Wait a minute!" Tom looked around. "We're missing something."

"What? Everyone has their stuff for making notes," asked Rupert.

"Popcorn! We need Popcorn! No self respecting Muggle watches a movie without a bucket of popcorn to munch on during the show!"

"Oh for heaven sakes, Tom! This is serious! We don't have time for popcorn!" Emma scolded.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry! I refuse to sit through a movie without popcorn, woman! It's against the Muggle movie code!"

"There's no such thing and you know it, Tom Felton! Stop being foolish!"

"Foolish?! FOOLISH! " Tom looked around and saw Draco watching this exchange between his look-alike and the double of Granger. "Hey, back me up, here, Draco! Don't you want something to munch on while you watch your life unfold!?"

"What's popcorn?" Draco looked puzzled.

"What's pop . . .? . . . great . . . something else to explain! I give up, start the movie!" Tom flopped down on the sofa next to Emma and covered his face with his hands, pretending to sob. Emma shook her head and patted him on his thigh.

"There, there. . . it'll be okay, Tom . . . you'll get over the shock . . . think of the fun you'll have explaining it all later." Emma whispered, as Rupert inserted the DVD. "We'll make some for watching the other movies, although I think they'll be too engrossed to remember to munch on it, come to that."

"You're probably right, but I still want some." Tom moped, then grinned at Emma, who shook her head.

"Emma has given each of you a notebook and pen, so you can write down any questions you have and we will answer them afterward. We will also discuss what wasn't in the movie and what was changed for the movie. Remember, you've already lived through the first half, so ignore those inconsistencies and concentrate on the second half!" Dan advised everyone, as the movie started. "Sirius, could you put out the lights, please?" Dan concluded, sitting down in an armchair next to Tom and Emma.

X X X

"I just thought of something." Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence in the living room. "Ginny is right, if Sirius survives, this is going to be his home . . . we'll have to stand out in the hall to avoid winding up stuck in the middle of a table or something, won't we ?. . . _unless _ . . since we know this is going on, we could rearrange his furniture to the exact position that this furniture is located, then we can just relax . . . but then, where will Sirius be? Here with us or somewhere else?"

"Sirius . . . miss something this exciting? Think Hermione, he will be right here with us! And we'll have a few minutes to get everything positioned for the return of the 'Time Travelers'. I gave us about 5 minutes advance warning of their return, when our new memories will kick in." Draco informed her. "SO, when that happens, things might start changing around here, but we'll be able to prepare for their return."

"Was I over thinking again?" Hermione blushed.

"A bit," Ron replied.

"But doesn't she always? I worry when she doesn't go over the details at least two, three . . . four times," Draco replied. "That's not a bad thing, just occasionally annoying," he added, ducking a pillow aimed at his head.

"Putz!" Hermione muttered.

X X X

The credits were rolling to complete silence; nobody said a word as the screen went back to the main menu and Dan turned off the TV & DVD. Sirius silently waved his wand, causing the wall sconces to spring to life.

"Right." Emma stood and looked around the living room of #12 . . . and saw a lot of stunned, sad, thoughtful, shocked, grief-stricken faces. "Let's all take a break, stretch our legs, use the loo, whatever, then we'll meet downstairs for dinner; Kreacher should have everything ready . . . but hold your questions and any discussions until we all gather at the table . . . as it will save time and repetition."

"Should we bring our notes?" Neville asked. "I have quite a few."

"Certainly, bring your notes and we'll talk after dinner . . . however," Dan informed them as they stood and groaningly stretched themselves. "We ARE going to separate into groups and discuss some specific parts afterward."

"We're not having a quiz, are we?" smirked George.

"That'd be bloody unfair," added Fred.

"No . . . no quiz, but points for remembering specific details and having your hand up first to answer," Emma teased them, as she walked by. "Draco, Madam Malfoy, could you come with me please?"

"Certainly, Miss Watson," answered Narcissa. "Draco." Draco started to protest but one quelling look from his mother and his mouth snapped shut, his hands were jammed into his pockets and he slouched after them, a sullen look on his face.

Emma led the way to the back parlor and held the door as Narcissa and then Draco entered. Closing it, she turned, faced the two Malfoys and taking a deep breath, she started.

"Madam Malfoy . . "

"Narcissa, please . . .Emma."

"Oh, thank you . . .Narcissa, I saw when you were greeting Sirius that you're a bit ahead of the game as far as convincing you of our purpose for being here. I just want you to know that it is your bravery alone that turns the tide of the Battle of Hogwarts and that saves your family from total ruin."

"Oh, my, what happens?" Narcissa's eyes had gotten wide at Emma's words.

"It will be easier to watch the movies than to try and explain, just know that in the movie you lie, boldface, to Voldemort and then you see your chance and you walk away, hand in hand with Draco, Lucius following. In the book you and your husband run through the battle, not taking part in any of it, just trying to find Draco."

"But I saw that Lucius was caught at the Ministry." Narcissa waited, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, he and the other Death Eaters were put in Azkaban. That's seen in the start of the next movie . . .which is when it all starts going wrong for you two."

"When . . .how does Lucius get out?" Narcissa asked.

"Voldemort gets them all released, again, that's coming up later in the movies," Emma told her. "Although I think Lucius comes to believe he'd have been better off in Azkaban than out . . . Either way, you all survive and Draco . . ." She turned to look at the sullen boy. "You realize, early in the next movie, that you, too, were wrong in following Voldemort, but you're caught up in his web and can't see a way out. However, you also do a very brave thing, lying to Bella, not admitting you know who Harry is when he, Ron and Hermione are dragged to Malfoy Manor by the Snatchers. You really want out, but don't know how you can do that without your whole family being slaughtered. He threatens to kill you all if you don't do what he wants you to do for him at Hogwarts . . . kill Albus Dumbledore."

"Do I . . . kill him?" Draco whispered.

"No . . . you simply can't do it . . . Professor Snape kills him."

"WHAT!?" Both Narcissa and Draco gasped.

"It was planned; Albus was dying of both a curse and poison. You'll understand after the next movie."

"Why are you and your friends doing this?" Narcissa asked. "Being Muggles, aren't you afraid to be here?"

"Not afraid, but well aware of the danger. However, Harry, Ron, Hermione and especially you, Draco, had thought all of this out very thoroughly before even approaching us. We're as safe as we can be, considering we are Muggles and mostly helpless against magic. You were very adamant about our safety, Draco, when we were being told about this plan of yours and Hermione's," Emma added.

"I was . . .am . . .will be?" Draco was shocked.

Emma smiled and nodded. "You and Harry are really good friends, Ron and Hermione are, too. You all come out of this with a better understanding of what friendship really means," explained Emma, putting a hand on Draco's arm.

Draco looked at this beautiful girl, standing there smiling at him. "You really did look like Gran . . . Hermione . . . in that movie, especially with your hair long . . . not that I don't like it short, it's just I'm used to the long hair . . . I mean . . . " he stumbled to a stop, his cheeks flushed.

"I don't believe it! My son, totally tongue-tied, when speaking about a girl he's known for five years!" Narcissa was almost giggling, until Draco shot her a nasty look. "Sorry dear, I just find it amusing . . . what happened to your well rehearsed, suave self?"

"AH, but I'm _not_ Hermione, I'm not even a 'Mudblood' . . . I'm a Muggle through and through and he has NO experience dealing with Muggle girls, do you Draco?"

"No, I don't . . . why would I?"

"Ah, why indeed?" Narcissa injected. "But Emma doesn't have a problem conversing with us: pure blood, half-blood, Muggle born, she seems to not make a differentiation . . . why should we?"

"But Muggles don't know about magic and blood status," argued Draco.

"Draco, there are SO many prejudices in the Muggle world, it makes you all look like the local "Welcome Wagon" committee," giggled Emma. "Never mind," she added, seeing the quizzical look on both of their faces. "Let's just say there are people who have preconceived and, unfortunately, incorrect impressions and ingrained prejudices in both of our worlds. The sooner we get past that stupidity the better off we'll all be in this war."

"I guess I should at least listen to what you all have to say and show us, before I decide what I will do," he admitted, a bit of a smile playing across his face. "I really don't like where my life is leading, according to that movie, so perhaps I can learn what to do differently."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Draco, just to warn you." Emma reached out and patted his arm. "You either, Narcissa. The next movie, especially, will be a real rough one for you two. Just to give you a bit of fair warning. Lucius is in Azkaban for the whole year and you two are at the mercy of Bella and Voldemort."

"Guess I'd better take notes during the next one then, huh? This is worse than school!" Draco grumbled, but then snorted and smiled at Emma.

"We Muggles have a saying, Draco . . . 'Couldn't hurt . . .might help' . . . so, let's go down to dinner and you'll see what I mean as we work our way through all of this." responded Emma, as she opened the door to the hall. "By the way, your future self is very well versed at being suave; you flirted with me outrageously at Dan's house and here at Harry's before we came back . . . and you're a married man AND a father!"

"I'm a GRANDMOTHER! I'm not ready for THAT!" Narcissa laughed, putting her arm around Draco's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. "Don't rush into marriage this time around, dear; I'm too young to be bouncing grandbabies on my knee!"

"Who do I marry?" Draco stopped and turned to look at Emma.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"But she's Goyle's girlfriend . . . I don't steal her away from him, do I? . . . not my best mate!?"

"Gregory dies at the Battle, Draco," Emma replied in a small voice. "You and Astoria get together later. But, if this works out, Gregory _won't_ die . . . maybe you'll be married to someone else! We'll just have to let that part of your future fate do as it pleases, won't we?"

"Yes, I guess so," replied Draco, who turned and wandered off toward the stairs.

"Then I won't have a grandchild?" Narcissa mused.

"Narcissa, this is _years_ in the future . . . after we change things, you might not have the one that's there, now, in 2012, but then again, you might have three! You all will just have to go forward and take what comes!" Emma linked her arm in Narcissa's. "Draco turns out to be a really nice fellow, as far as I could tell, only having talked to him for a couple of hours, back in 2012, but he's still a handsome flirt, so THAT won't change!"

"Merlin, I should hope not . . . then we really would have something to worry about, wouldn't we?"

Laughing, the Muggle and the Pureblood Witch descended the stairs, arm in arm, to join the others.

X X X

"You're getting pretty chummy with Draco and Narcissa," Tom whispered in Emma's ear as he pushed in her chair, before sitting down beside her at the noisy table.

"I was just trying to make it a bit easier for him to go through the next movie, letting him know it not going to be pretty, but knowing he survives might help a bit," she leaned over and answered.

"Well, he's keeping an eye on you," noted Tom, as he glanced past Emma and saw Draco watching them talk.

"He probably has a hard time, considering his history with Hermione, watching you and I being so friendly with each other. It must be very weird."

"Either that, or he has a crush on you," suggested Tom, with a Slytherin worthy smirk.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Tom. He doesn't know me at all . . . he only knows, or thinks he knows, Hermione." Emma swept her gaze casually around the table and saw that, indeed, Draco was staring at her. She gave him a small smile and turned to Fred - or was it George - who was sitting on her other side.

"I think that you and your brother really need to go through the book and get the whole story on how you two make your brilliant exit from Hogwarts . . . it really does sound like a lot of fun, except for Dolores and Mr. Filtch, of course."

"Oh, we were taking notes like crazy and we'll get every detail out of the books before you leave. This will be our best yet!"

"Don't I know it . . . been there, seen it!" Emma laughed. "You wouldn't happen to have a Canary Cream with you? I've been dying to try one!"

"A Muggle after my own heart! I think I'm in love!" George - or was it Fred - swooned in his chair, setting Emma off in a fit of giggles.

X X X

Surprisingly, dinner passed without any discussion of the content of the movie, except for questions about how the special effects were done, how long it took to film and how many people actually are involved in making the movies: camera operators, staging crews, costumes, props, sets, remote shooting, CGI and post production.

Then the world wide acceptance of Harry Potter's stories and J.K. Rowling were discussed. Also, there were lots of questions about other acting projects Emma, Rupert, Dan and Tom had done, besides the Harry Potter movies. Dan's stage work was especially interesting to those around the table, as he'd been in two Broadway productions besides his London performances.

Dan and Harry had insisted that Dobby and Kreacher sit and eat with the rest, as soon as they finished putting the meal on the table; Dobby at one end of the long table, Kreacher at the other. Kreacher was especially reluctant to be seated at the table, but Dobby was loving every minute of this experience. Tonks got Kreacher to relax a bit, asking him to reminisce about when her mother was a little girl, visiting with her sisters, Bella and Narcissa to see their cousins, Sirius and Regulus, asking him for little gossipy tidbits about her Mum.

But after dessert, everyone knew the time had come to get down to some serious discussions about what was coming in the next few months. Dan stood and addressed the group.

"Right. Here's how we're going to do this. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus, Harry and I are going to meet in the back parlor.

"Rupert, Minerva, Draco, Molly, Narcissa, Kreacher and Dobby are going to stay down here to talk strategy about a plan we hatched.

"Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Emma are going back to the front parlor to discuss the Ministry scenes and how the book differs from what we saw in the movie.

"Fred, George and Tom can use one of the bedrooms to go over the twins contributions at Hogwarts"

"Wicked!" they both agreed, grinning, turning to Tom, who rolled his eyes.

Emma stood. "My group, come with me, we have a fair bit to cover. Oh, first, could someone make three copies of this book for me, as all of the groups will need it for reference."

Laying the book on the table she watched as Minerva did the honors.

"I just love magic! Thank you, Minerva!" Emma handed a copy to Dan, Rupert and Tom. "Lots of luck with those two," she giggled, seeing Fred and George eyeing the paperback.

"Remind me, exactly, how I got this assignment?" Tom mumbled.

"Innate Slytherin sneakiness will be a great help to them, remember?"

"AH! . . .well . . . moving right along . . . Okay you two, time to discover your future."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Primal Therapy 101

_**The passages quoted are from the American version of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ", Chapter Thirty-seven, 'The Lost Prophecy', page 820 & 844. Also Chapter Twenty-four, 'Occlumency', page 523. **__**Harry Potter, both books and movies are the sole possession of J K Rowling and Warner Bros. and no copyright infringement was meant or implied by the use of this quoted passage.**_

"Could you arrange the chairs in a circle, please, Headmaster?" Dan asked, as his group entered the back parlor.

"My pleasure, Daniel," replied Dumbledore, Flicking his wand, the armchairs scooted around on the floor to form the requested configuration.

"Any particular seating arrangements?" Harry asked.

"No . . . actually, I think I know who'll sit next to whom, so I'll give you all a minute and then I'll see if I'm right," answered Dan, with a grin, his back to the chairs.

"Okay, we're all seated," Harry informed him, after a moment of shuffling sounds.

Dan turned around and surveyed the four men and the boy looking at him; his empty chair was right in front of him, Dumbledore to his left, Harry to his right, then Sirius on Harry's right, Remus opposite Dan's chair and Severus seated on the left side of Albus.

"Just as I thought," Dan nodded. "Harry wants answers, so he's next to me, Albus wants to be close to Harry, but knows he's angry, so he's placed me as a buffer. Sirius wants to be next to his Godson, with his best friend on his other side. Severus feels not _too_ uncomfortable next to Remus, and feels slightly less alone with Albus on his other side. Am I right?"

Between bemused smiles, smirks and a bit of blushing, he heard a few grunts of agreement. Sitting down, Dan turned to Harry and studied his facial expression, seeing several conflicting emotions fighting to make themselves known.

"I can tell you're upset, maybe even livid, Harry, but remember, most of what we saw in the move hasn't happened yet, and if we do this right, you won't lose these four men to Voldemort . . . we're here to see they survive, so take a deep breath, put all of that on a back shelf in your mind for right now and focus on what you learned in the movie . . . what you heard from Albus at the end . . . oh, and I'll tell you right now, the movie did _not_ show what went on in the Headmaster's office after you returned from the Ministry."

"What happened," Harry asked, in barely a whisper.

"Quite frankly, you trashed the place,. . . " Dan almost chuckled to see the expression on Harry's face, but decided to let him know how remarkable that scene had been "You went batshit crazy. . . smashed furniture; all of those neat gadgets Albus has on all of those tables . . . I think you would have beaten the crap out of him, too, if he'd tried to argue with you or stop you, but, to his credit, he stayed silent and let you vent your impotent rage and grief . . . . and it was impressive how violent you became."

"I'm sorry, Head . . . " Harry started to apologize.

"No, Harry . . . I can see it is _I_ who owe _you_ an apology," Albus interrupted him, shaking his head sadly.

"You got that right Albus!" Dan agreed, opening 'The Order of the Phoenix' to the chapter about the scene in the Headmaster's office after the Battle in the Ministry. "I'm going to read you the whole thing, and please don't interrupt, all of it must be heard . . . and then some. Oh, a 'Silencing Charm' for this room, please, Albus . . .just in case."

The Headmaster waved his wand and then Dan took a deep breath and started.

**XOXOX**

**Harry's feet hit solid ground again; his knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding **_**clunk**_** to the floor. He looked around and saw that he had arrived in Dumbledore's office.**

**XOXOX**

X X X

Rupert waited until the other groups had vacated the kitchen for the upper reaches of #12 and then motioned for everyone to gather at one end of the long wooden table.

"As you saw in the movie, Voldemort and his band of top Death Eaters were all concentrated at the Ministry that night, Voldemort waiting to enter until the minute Harry surfaced into the Atrium. Then he was there for, maybe, five minutes, tops, battling with Albus and trying to get Harry's mind to implode, before the Ministry people started showing up. It's those few minutes that you will have to do your little snatch and run raid." Rupert looked around at the attentive faces before him, except for Draco, who was gazing absently at his hands, clenched in fists on the table. "You want to relax a little, there, Draco . . . you're cutting off the blood circulation to your fingers, mate."

"Huh? Oh, right." Draco spread out his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Father going to Azkaban . . . does he have to get caught . . . can't we warn him, too?" he pleaded, his face showing the strain of knowing what was coming in the months ahead.

"No . . . sorry Draco . . . and think about it; you and your Mum are open to the possibility of getting out from under Voldemort's thumb . . . would your Dad want to hear anything we're telling you? He'd freak out! And then he'd rush to report what he'd seen and heard and get us all killed. Right now, he's about as close to Voldemort as he can get; all plumped up with his own importance, or so he thinks, as old Tom's star Death Eater. Your Aunt Bella and he are the top two and proud of it!"

"Rupert is correct, dear. Your Father would turn us over to his Master without a thought, at this point in time." Narcissa looked at the red-headed young Muggle sitting at the end of the table.

Rupert nodded, then thought of what the next movie would show them.

"As we watch the next movies, you'll see how swiftly Voldemort uses both of you as so much fodder for his campaign against Harry. The fact that Lucius and his cronies fail him in retrieving the prophesy and wind up in Azkaban for most of this coming year does not put old Tom in a good mood and you are all in jeopardy with that bastard. Your Aunt Bella takes full advantage of Lucius' absence to ingratiate herself into Voldemort's favor. And she's just as willing to "throw you under the bus" as not."

"What does that mean?" asked Molly.

"It's a Muggle expression that means you'd sacrifice your best friend . . . or family member, to get ahead. 'Throwing someone under the bus' is a way of saying, 'let him get hurt, not me' and you'll 'help' by pushing him into the path of the oncoming 'bus', the bus being someone's wrath or a punishment that's heading your way," Rupert explained.

"That's very Slytherin, isn't it?" Narcissa giggled, in spite of the serious nature of the discussion.

"And it'd be very Gryffindor to pull that person out of the way and take the hit yourself, " added Minerva. "Also patently stupid, but then we Gryffindors think with our hearts first and heads second, sometimes to our detriment."

"Yeah, that's Harry's biggest problem, actually; always trying to do the right thing to help people instead of asking for help. Comes from having no-one and I mean NO ONE, to turn to for help the first eleven years of his life." Rupert added. "Now where was I? Oh, right, those important few minutes . . . not a long time, in the scheme of things, but all the time we'll have to invade Voldemort's headquarters and snatch Peter Pettigrew and kill Nagini."

"WHAT!" "Pettigrew!" "That awful snake?!" "Kill - how?"

"Ah, how indeed. This is where you, Draco, and you, Narcissa, are going to have to make a hard choice . . . will you help us with this or would you rather stay out of harm's way for the minute. If it works as we've planned, you won't be suspected of anything, but, either way, you'll have to go through the ordeal of Lucius' trial and all the fall-out that will swirl around you two."

"In other words, play spy, like Severus?" Narcissa asked. "It will be almost impossible, what with the Dark Lord always checking our minds with Legilimency. I don't think either of us could hide all of what we've seen and heard; we're already in deeper than we ever imagined," Narcissa admitted. "How will we be able to keep all this from him?"

"Ah, we wondered about that, ourselves, but Hermione - the future Hermione - has sent some handy memory altering spells that will hide all of this information and still let you know which side you're working for, especially when you're near Voldemort. It's going to be a very sharp edge of the sword to walk, but I think you'll be busy taking care of Lucius when he gets out of Azkaban and until then Voldemort will expect you to semi-avoid him, so as to not catch any spillover of his anger at Lucius." Rupert turned to her son, trying to make sure he wasn't feeling left out of the plans.

"You, Draco," Rupert continued, "will be safe at school. This coming summer will be taken up with the trial and your memory spell will totally shield you. Your memories come back to you in full, when you go back to Hogwarts in September, although, on some level, I believe you'll also know that you're not going to blindly follow all of Voldemort's orders. We're doing everything we can think of to keep you two safe. Also, you now know you can trust Severus to help you."

"You knew we'd want to help. How? Oh, right, from our reactions and actions the first time." Narcissa nodded, even as she answered her own question. "But, will we still have to do everything . . ."

"No," Rupert replied. "That's the point. It'll be different this time around, and we'll be ahead of Voldemort at every turn . . . but there's one thing that needs doing first, and that's getting Peter Pettigrew and Nagini out of the picture. Now, here's our plan . . . "

X X X

Emma closed the door of the front parlor, took a deep breath and turned to face her group. She took her copy of 'the Order of the Phoenix' and sat down a couch next to Ginny. Looking around, she suddenly realized how much all this meant to these kids, knowing what was ahead instead of just blindly making their way into and through a nearly deadly confrontation with Death Eaters. Maybe this time, with the knowledge of what really was going to happen, they'd come out of it a little worse for the wear.

"First off, what they showed in the movie is not exactly what happened in the Ministry; you all were hurt, some badly and only Harry and Neville make it to the Veil Chamber," she shared with the Hogwarts students and then turned to the two Aurors and continued. "Tonks, you almost get killed by Bella and Mad-eye, you're hurt badly, also. Kingsley and Remus are more or less unharmed."

"How is it different in the book and why didn't they show what really happened in the movie?" Hermione asked, which made Emma smile . . . of course it would be Hermione who asked.

"It was just too involved, technically, to produce _all_ of the magical things that are in the Department of Mysteries, plus, casting almost a dozen Death Eaters, with their dialogue and scenes . . . well, that gets expensive and time consuming; it was just more practical to let all of you and only six Death Eaters into the _Veil _chamber and have the members of the Order show up and end the Battle as it did in the book. Also, in the book, Bella is trapped under a statue and Voldemort grabs her and _'Apparates'_ out of the Atrium. Those two were the only ones who escaped, eleven Death Eaters, including Draco's father wind up in Azkaban." Emma saw their eyes fly open in shock.

"Eleven Death Eaters?!" "Blimey!" "How on earth did we get out of there alive?" "Eleven!"

"Yes, it was a close thing, all around. You six against eleven Death Eaters! With orders to kill any of you they could. Harry was the only one they couldn't harm . . . plus getting the Prophesy sphere, of course. Let's go through the whole thing, shall we?" Emma opened the book to the marked page. "This starts just as you all are getting on the Thestrals."

"They looked very real in the movie, didn't they?" Luna turned to Neville, who nodded. "I love riding on them; they are really good at gliding on the wind and it's quite a lovely feeling."

"Reminds me of broom riding and I'm not that keen on heights, but it might be fun to try if we're not haring off on some adventure." Neville whispered back.

"Life's an adventure, Neville." Luna leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You'll see."

"And speaking of adventure . . . here we go." Emma started reading about the 'Battle at the Ministry'.

X X X

"You know, mate, it's scary . . . " Fred tilted his head.

"how much you look like Draco . . ." George finished, as was usual with the twins.

"I know. Except for the blond hair. People are really surprised, sometimes, that I'm not naturally blond," Tom replied. "But it makes it easier for me to slide into other film rolls; in one I wore glasses, like Dan, and got the giggles every time I looked in the mirror - shades of Harry Potter!"

"And you aren't a bit like Draco . . . " George observed.

"Because your personality . . . that's REALLY. . ." Fred paused, thinking.

"Bizarre?" Tom ventured.

"Freaky?" George suggested.

"Refreshing!" Fred declared.

"Well, Draco in 2012 has grown up and matured, he's married AND a father, but is, basically still Draco, just friendlier."

"Who'd marry the ferret?'' Fred asked, hand to chest against the shock.

"What poor demented girl succumbed to his greasy charms?" George inquired.

"Astoria Greengrass. Hufflepuff. She's in the same grade as Ginny," Tom informed them.

"A Slytherin . . . marry a Hufflepuff?" George gasped.

"You're putting us on!" Fred declared.

"I swear I am not. But . . . I also understand she was Gregory Goyle's girlfriend, but after he died in the Battle at Hogwarts, well, she and Draco got together a bit later . . . then they had Scorpius," Tom added.

"But if there's no Battle this time, then she might wind up marrying Gregory and . . . " Fred looked thoughtful.

"Draco . . . some other bird . . . " George ended.

"Gentlemen, that is _years_ in an unknown future . . . let's concentrate on your immediate careers at Hogwarts, shall we? Starting with the swamp."

"_**Swamp**_?!" Fred and George said at the same time and then looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh dear," Tom mumbled, as he turned to the page marked with the sticky tab, labeled "F & G - swamp"

X X X

**XOXOX**

**"I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry," said Dumbledore hesitantly. "You may, perhaps, have wondered why I never chose you as a prefect? I must confess . . . that I rather thought . . . you had enough responsibility to be going on with."**

**Harry looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard. **

**XOXOX**

Dan put the book down on his lap and accepted the glass of water Albus magiced out of the air, handing it to him in silence. "Thanks."

Looking around, he could see Sirius was just barely keeping his temper in check, Remus was watching his friend warily, while Harry was sitting there, looking thoroughly drained. Turning to look at Dumbledore, it seemed the Headmaster had aged visibly, while Severus was wearing his usual mask, not a sneer in sight.

'This is not going to be easy. Ah, well, in for a penny, in for a pound.' Clearing his throat, Dan looked at Sirius and asked a seemingly out-of-the-blue question.

"Sirius, are you going to give Harry James' mirror to take back with him?" Dan looked straight into the former Marauder's startled eyes.

"Ah, well, yes I was. Why?" Sirius questioned.

"If you give it to him, why won't he ever use it to talk to you? Why use the Floo? That's why Kreacher was able to lie to him. Why didn't you ask Harry where it was?"

"But . . . but . . . wait! I haven't even given it to him, yet! And why wouldn't he use it?'

"Why indeed. Let me enlighten you." Picking up the book again, Dan flipped to another marked passage and began to read.

**XOXOX**

**"I want you to take this," he said quietly, thrusting a badly wrapped package roughly the size of a paperback book into Harry's hands.**

**"What is it?" Harry asked.**

**"A way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. No, don't open it here!" said Sirius, with a wary look at Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to persuade the twins to wear hand-knitted mittens. "I doubt Molly would approve - but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?"**

**"Okay," said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of his jacket, but he knew he would never use whatever is was. It would not be he, Harry, who lured Sirius from his place of safety, no matter how foully Snape treated him in the forthcoming Occlumency classes.**

**XOXOX**

"Harry! It's just a mirror James and I used to talk to each other." Sirius turned to Harry, brows knitted. "Didn't you even look to see what it was?"

"You haven't given it to me!" Harry looked at Sirius with a puzzled expression, hands held up.

"Perhaps if you'd told him what it was without the snide remark about Severus, he'd have been happy to be able to chat you up regularly about how things were going at school. Your hatred for Severus put Harry into his 'protective' mode, which led to all sorts of trouble, didn't it?" Dan looked at Sirius with raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting . . . wait a minute . . . why would Severus treat you "Foully", I believe was the word used in that book." Sirius spun around from looking at Harry to glare at Severus, who just crossed his armed and waited, eyebrow raised. "What's Harry even done to Snape to deserve that kind of treatment?"

"He acts as he does toward Harry for the same reason you give him grief; you all haven't grown up and gotten past the schoolboy revenge/payback/one-upsmanship phase . . . which is going to stop RIGHT NOW!" Dan answered. "We went through this earlier, Sirius and I'm about to lay it on the line to Severus. Remus won't have such a hard time adjusting, as he's seen both sides, but he doesn't like confrontations, so takes a back seat and lets you two go at it"

"And exactly what am I to change?" Severus inquired.

"Okay . . . here goes." Dan took out a list, checked the notes and turned to the Potions professor. "Harry is NOT a reincarnation of James Potter. Yes, he looks almost like him, but he was not raised as his dad was; an only child, spoiled, knowing he was a wizard, knowing about Hogwarts. Harry was treated like a House Elf by the Dursleys. He was never given anything for his birthday or Christmas except some piece of trash or broken bit of his cousin's overflowing pile of junk. He wore his cousin's hand-me-down clothes, several sizes too big. In truth, he was barely fed, plus Harry slept in a closet under the stairs . . . until he got his letter. Dropped feet first . . . knowing nothing of magic, his family history, the Marauders, NOTHING. . . Even Muggle-born kids are visited by someone from the school before they come to Hogwarts and everything is explained to them and their parents. Harry was dumped straight into Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. And what does he get from you? Totally undeserved, unfounded, unrelenting hatred . . . what were your first words to him . . . "Mister Potter . . . our new celebrity." He didn't even know who Voldemort was!"

Sirius was actually growling, but calmed down as soon as both Harry and Remus each laid a hand on one of his arms.

"If you'd taken the time to actually talk to Harry, introduced yourself as a friend of his _mother's_ from _her_ days at Hogwarts, you'd have quickly realized he has much more of Lily in him than James - aside from his Quidditch skills; that's pure James."

"Here, here!" muttered Remus. Severus snorted.

"Wouldn't you have rather seen a smile in those green eyes than glints of anger and pain, Severus?" Dan questioned. "Wasn't pain, caused by you, the last thing you saw in Lily's eyes?"

Severus gasped, looked thunderous for a few seconds, then let out a breath and leaned back in his chair, looking at Harry, who looked right back, unflinchingly, no expression on his face.

"Merlin . . . what have I done," muttered Severus.

Then a small smile played at the corners of Harry's mouth as Dan continued.

"So, although I doubt if an apology would suffice to cover all of the mistaken verbal abuse you've poured down on Harry for the last four and a half years, at least if you could cease the hurtful behavior towards him. That will be a good start. _However_, let's not get all buddy-buddy here, either. Severus, you do have your reputation as "Head of Slytherin House" to consider. Plus your role in this fight against Voldemort. . . you can't become 'Big Brother' to Harry suddenly, so you'll have to carry on as usual, just not as much or as often. And that includes the Occlumency lessons. Harry will understand it's part of this war against Voldemort, the way you act towards him, from now on."

Dan held up his hand as both Severus and Sirius opened their mouths to speak. "Wait . . . I'm just getting started and I really don't want to deal with petty snit fits."

Both men looked at him as if he'd grown turnips out of his ears.

"Snit fits?" Albus chuckled, then quickly hid his mouth behind his hand, trying, and failing miserably to return his face to a more serious posture. Dan smiled at him and shook his head. "Don't get too smug, Albus . . . you're next." _That_ effectively wiped the smile off the Headmaster's face.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Welcome to the club, Severus

"Let me get something straight with Professor Snape before we talk, Headmaster, then both Sirius and he should join Rupert's group in the kitchen."

Dan turned from Albus and leaned his elbows on his knees, hands clenched, head bowed for a moment before he sat up straight and turned to the Potions Master. "Right. Look, before we're through, _everyone_ will know all about you, Severus, whether you want them to or not. It is, to paraphrase Albus, "essential" for all parties concerned to know the truth about all that's happened and all that we're trying to prevent from happening. So . . . you'll be embarrassed, yes, but you'll also be vindicated, while you're still alive, not after you're dead. Just a heads up on that."

"Miss Watson hinted as much to me earlier, before we watched the movie." Severus admitted in a low voice. "I won't be pitied, though. I forbid any maudlin sentimentality to attach itself to any revelations about my life."

"The only 'sentimental' thing ever said about you is that Harry names his second son Albus Severus . . . my line in the movie, taken straight from the book, was 'Albus Severus, you were named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts, one was a Slytherin and the bravest man I've ever known.' So, except for a few teary eyes during your death scene, I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone going all weepy on your shoulder. They'll be too shocked at what _Harry_ has to go through to dwell on _your_ demise. Sorry, but Harry here is the reluctant hero, right?" Dan turned and patted Harry on the shoulder, smiling.

"You got that bit, did you?" Harry joked back, "At least you've got a different life to live, since the movies are finished . . . I'm kind of stuck with getting through this one."

"Trust me Harry, it's all good after Voldemort goes down in flames, so to speak. It looks much cooler in the movie than his kind of anti-climactic, just keeling over onto the floor, dead, as he does in the book, but dead is dead . . . in most cases."

"Most cases?" Remus looked puzzled. "I get the feeling we're missing something."

"Oh, you'll all understand, in the end," Dan hinted, with a smirk. "Back to the subject at hand." Turning again to Severus, he took a breath. "As you saw in the movie, you stopped giving Harry his lessons in _Occlumency_ after he managed to see some of your memories . . . so let's talk about your methods first. We understand that you're trying to show him how hard Voldemort will hit him with his _Legilimency_ but with your overriding hatred for his father, you're not giving him any kind of training or hints of how it feels or how to put up shields. It's like throwing this kid in a bull ring with an enraged steer charging at him . . . even bull fighters train with a set of horns on a wheeled frame to learn their defense moves. You've got to let go of your hatred for James and TRAIN Harry, not punish him!"

"PUNISH! How dare . . . you . . ." Severus started, but before he said another word, he stopped himself, closed his eyes and put his head down. He sat there for a long moment, his hands gripping his knees. Then he looked up at Dan. "You are correct. I'll start his lessons in a different way, getting him used to the feeling of his mind being invaded . . . but . . . you do realize I _must_ get harder and more forceful to match the Dark Lord's methods, as Pott . . . Harry progresses . . . that is unavoidable and necessary for him to be able to withstand the Dark Lord's invasions into his mind."

"Actually, we don't want Harry to keep him out, totally, but rather, learn to recognize when Voldemort's trying to influence him and/or planting visions. If Harry can learn to react, in his mind, as if he's believing all of the hints being inserted in his thoughts, then we can keep Tom thinking his evil, sneaky little plan is working . . . especially when it comes to 'luring' Harry to the Ministry in June."

"So, it's shielding his _true_ thoughts, more than trying to keep the Dark Lord out, that he needs to become proficient at performing," Severus replied, with sudden understanding. Turning to Harry, he raised an eyebrow. "Well . . . Harry . . . this could be . . . "

"Fun?" Harry offered.

"Merlin forbid, no! I was thinking . . .challenging . . . but not unpleasant," sniffed Severus.

Harry smiled. "I promise not to enjoy it too much, then, Sir."

"Cheeky blighter," Severus mumbled, setting off a bark of laughter from Sirius and smiles from Remus and Albus.

"Well, now that the lessons are settled, Severus, I think Sirius and you should go join Rupert's group in the kitchen, as both of you are needed for that plan. Oh, wait! Severus, I also have a vitally important job that requires your services: I need you to start making a large batch of 'Felix Felicis'. That's one of the secret weapons for our side, a bit of luck . . . actually, Ron, Hermione and Ginny used some during the attack at the school next year, which is how they got through that with few or if any injuries . . . 'Couldn't hurt, might help' as we Muggles say."

"That is a very tricky potion to brew, and amazingly dangerous, if done incorrectly," Albus informed Dan.

"That's why I'm asking Severus to brew it; he's the best Potions Master around, who else would we ask?" Dan replied, looking at Severus with a smirk. Severus didn't smile, of course, but Dan saw a small twinkle in his eyes, for just a second, before he nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'll start as soon as I return to my quarters . . . I will use my personal potions lab for the preparation. As you pointed out Headmaster, it would be disastrous if anyone but myself were to gain access to the actual brewing of this potion . . . it will take close to the entire time before this event at the Ministry transpires, as it stands, so perhaps I should leave sooner . . . . "

"Oh, no you don't! No leaving early . . . you're going to have to stay for the duration, I'm afraid, Severus . . . nice try, though, very Slytherin of you," Dan told him with a laugh. "We're not letting anyone miss anything about what's going to transpire in your futures . . . you have been warned. Now, off you two go, chop, chop!" Dan added in his best Albus imitation, much to Harry's amusement.

As the two 'old enemies' left the room, Dan turned to the remaining 'Marauder' and smiled. "Remus, you can stay here with Harry, or go and check in with Hermione's group, who are going over the Ministry battle . . . your choice."

"Perhaps I should go to that group and see what's in store. I don't know how you did it, Dan, but you just worked a small miracle with Severus." Remus stood and ruffled Harry's head as he passed by on the way out the door, closing it firmly.

X X X

As Severus and Sirius started to descend the stairs to the kitchen, Severus stopped suddenly and turned to face his classmate. He took a breath, but then hesitated. Sirius, uncharacteristically, remained silent, choking back the ready, smart remark trembling on his lips.

"Black . . . Sirius . . . I imagine this is as hard for you as it is for me, given our history, but in the light of this situation, and with the message my future self sent back to me, I will concede I was wrong to carry on this animosity toward James, Remus and you. Peter we can _both_ loathe."

"Agreed! It's just a matter of who gets to kill him."

Severus gave a snort and a bit of a smile at that statement.

"Be my guest. But, I really did have Potter's . . . Harry's safety and well being at the heart of all of my actions, despite appearances to the contrary. Unfortunately, they were overshadowed by my continued hatred of James. I see now how I've wasted time and energy on a boyhood grudge. I do not know if we'll ever be friends, but let us at least agree to work together. As we might both live through this, as opposed to dying within the next couple of years as we were destined to do, it would behoove us to realize we've both been fools and complete idiots for not dropping all of this stupidity years ago. So, let's agree to do our best to help Harry become the Wizard he is meant to be."

"Here, here, Severus," remarked Remus, from the top of the stairs. "I personally plan to avoid the dying bit myself, especially if Tonks really is destined to be my bride . . . foolish girl, but there you are."

"I expect a invitation to the wedding, Lupin," Severus announced, with a smirk.

"And I'm best man, don't forget," Sirius added, with a grin.

"Perhaps I should ask her to marry me first," mused Remus, rubbing his chin. "Then I'll let you two know when and where the bachelor party will take place."

"What have I let myself in for now?" Severus shook his head as he looked at the werewolf. "Carousing with the Marauders . . . Merlin help me." Then his eyebrows shot up as he thought of something. "Ah, but perhaps if I get you two drunk enough, I'll be able to talk you into showing me how that map of yours works."

"Severus, old man, it'll be our pleasure to initiate you into the club! Later, Remus," Sirius called to his friend, as he turned to continue down the stairs to the kitchen, flinging an arm over Severus' shoulder. "I have yet to learn how the Weasley twins figured out the map's secret, after they nicked it from Filch's office. Remind me to ask them."

X X X

"Well, it seems we didn't need the 'Silencing Charm' after all," Dan admitted. "Whatever message Severus' portrait told Tom, it must have been very meaningful to him to make him comply so readily. . . he's not quite comfortable, yet, with you, Harry, but I believe he'll try his hardest to drop the old way of treating you, without turning into your new best friend . . . he does have to maintain his persona."

"I understand . . . I wasn't looking forward to those lessons, at all, with what I saw in the movie," Harry admitted. "But now, I'll just think of it as learning a new skill, not as a punishment for being 'weak', as he said in the movie."

"Excellent thinking, Harry," agreed Dumbledore. "I'm sorry you've had such a hard time of it, so far in your life, but I hope you know, I _was_ only trying to protect you."

"I understand, sir. I just wish I'd know earlier, but then he'd have known, too, wouldn't he?" Harry asked.

"Possibly, although he didn't really become aware until this last year, after he returned in his new body."

"I really hated the way you've been avoiding me, but now I see the reason" Harry nodded his head. "But what if I really need to tell you something or ask you a question? He might hear what's going on, before Professor Snape gets my training completed."

"Perhaps if we write short notes and have Dobby deliver them, he won't be able to catch what is being communicated between us," suggested Albus, "As opposed to you coming to my office to converse about something, where he could 'eavesdrop', as it were, when I'm talking directly to you."

"Well, with Dolores doing everything to get rid of you, Headmaster, you won't have long to get the chance for Harry to have any chats with you, in any case," Dan reminded him.

"Ah, true. I liked that scene by the way. Is that the way it really happened?" Albus asked.

"Close enough . . . I'll find the passage and let you read it in a bit. First, we have to talk about what Harry needs to know about his future , before he sees the movies . . . it really needs to be put on the table and discussed." Dan looked back and forth between the two and then leaned back so Albus and Harry could see each other clearly. Albus nodded. Harry sighed and then lifted his chin, ready to hear his fate.

X X X

"Well, we've certainly got out jobs cut out for us, don't we, George?" Fred leaned back against the headboard, looking at the notebook he held in his hand.

"It'll be tricky getting all of these supplies into Hogwarts, but I think we can manage without running into too much trouble . . . " George replied.

"From Filch or that 'Squad' of old Dolores'," finished Fred.

"We'll let Peeves in on a bit of the coming fun . . . " George said, with a lopsided grin.

"With the promise of more to follow . . ." Fred added.

"Ah, that way he won't run and tell, or no more insider advantage for him!" Tom concluded.

"Correct, better to work with him," Fred nodded.

"Then have him gleefully working against you." George continued.

"Besides, he considers himself our mentor . . . " Fred explained.

"And he _has_ been an inspiration to us." George placed his hand over his heart and gazed upward.

"Umbridge hasn't a clue what's in store for her . . . not that she doesn't deserve everything you two and Peeves can unleash on her." Tom looked from one twin to the other grinning. "Poor old dear."

X X X

"Ah, Professor Snape! Just the man we need to talk to about something of interest for our plan." Rupert greeted Severus as he and Sirius entered the kitchen and sat down with the gathered group. "Sirius, you're going to _love_ this plan; it involves Wormtail and Nagini."

Severus and Sirius looked at each other; Severus' eyebrow slowly rising, as a grin spread across Sirius' face.

"I call dibs on the rat!" Sirius declared.

"As I said on the way down here . . . 'be my guest'. Now, what information can I supply you, Rupert?" Severus turned to the red headed 'Weasley'.

"Voldemort is using an abandoned mansion as his headquarters for the remainder of this year, then after the battle at the Ministry, he'll descend on Malfoy Manor."

"Ah, lovely; a house party, eh, Narcissa?" Sirius smirked at his cousin, who pulled her wand and waved it menacingly at him, but then, with a rueful smile, she pocketed it, shaking her head.

Rupert chuckled and then continued, "But for now we need a rough drawing any of the interior that you've seen, with as much detail as you can tell us; rooms, hallways, doors, stairs, etc. Also a layout of the surrounding property and how far out his wards extend," Rupert answered, pushing a large piece of paper toward Severus, handing him a pencil.

"What are you planning . . . not an attack, surely?" Severus started sketching, even as he waited for the answer to his question.

"That's not _exactly_ what we're going to do, more of an invasion . . . while Voldemort's at the Ministry fighting Albus, you, Sirius, are going to raid the house, kill Nagini and snatch Peter Pettigrew and bring him here, where we'll keep him, in his rat form, in a warded cage, until he can be put on trial . . . then hidden, so there's no chance of a 'rescue'."

"REALLY?!" Sirius exclaimed, wide-eyed! "Brilliant! Voldemort would never expect anyone, except for the Aurors, to try anything as foolish as an actual attack on his headquarters." He threw back his head and laughed.

"You are _serious_ about this?" inquired Severus, pencil poised in midair. "Who will be going, besides Black?"

"I'm going, as is Narcissa," Minerva informed him. "She can enter without any undo suspicion from Pettigrew, saying she was told to meet Lucius there and I'll be in cat form, on the lookout for that snake. As you'll be at the Ministry, Severus, Voldemort will not be able to blame you in any way, and we'll make it look like Peter killed the snake and then ran for his life . . . so no-one will know Narcissa was there, either." Minerva continued. "The only person who will look guilty will be Peter and we'll have him under lock and key." She sat back, a smug look on her face.

"Oh, this is just too deliciously evil," snickered Sirius. "I can hardly wait!"

"Your enthusiasm is admirable, but there's much more to plan, Sirius, so 'cool your jets', as we Muggles say," advised Rupert.

"I agree, Rupert," said Severus as he continued scribbling a floor plan of the mansion. "However, I do see the simplicity of your plan being a distinct advantage. Imagine what will happen when the Dark Lord returns from the Ministry, his grand plan thwarted by a group of students, Death Eaters caught, empty handed, to find his pet murdered and his silver handed servant missing . . . Bella will likely catch the majority of his explosive reactions . . . tsk!tsk!tsk!" Severus shook his head sadly, then glanced at the Marauder seated next to him, turned so the others wouldn't see, and winked. Sirius almost fell off of his chair laughing.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Sleep-over !

"Remus! Come, sit down and hear all about the fracas at the Ministry . . . seems you, Mad-eye and I will again be the cavalry, charging in to do battle, but Severus will take Sirius' place, as he's been given another assignment," Tonks spouted the short version, as she patted the seat next to her, indicating where he should sit.

"Well, as long as you two don't get hurt this time around, " he replied, taking a seat and looking over at Mooney, who shrugged.

"Don't really know what'll happen, do we? " Mad-eye grumped, blue magical eye swiveling around to keep an ever constant vigilance on the whole house.

"Ah, but this time, you have the advantage," injected Emma.

"Two advantages, actually," Remus informed the group. "Severus has been tasked with preparing some "Felix Felicis', so everyone will have a bit of luck, too."

"Brilliant!" Hermione beamed. "I've read about that, but you can't use too much, too often."

"Yes, I'm sure that the doses and usage will be carefully monitored, Hermione," Emma assured her.

"Perhaps we could have a few more of the Order join us, since we won't be caught unaware this time . . . perhaps Bill or Arthur Weasley," Remus suggested.

"We'll discuss that with the two of them later . . . as you all are up against eleven Death Eaters, it would even the odds a bit . . .good thought, Remus." Mad-eye nodded.

"How did your meeting go, Remus?" Tonks turned to the man sitting next to her. "Did everyone stay relatively calm?"

"It was an eye opener for Severus, who has taken everything he's learned rather well, actually. Sirius told me he's already decided, well, was forced to admit, that he had to be the first to bury the hatchet about the old days. And, if Severus does the same, it looks like we'll have at least a start toward an understanding and forgiveness from both sides of that story. Then they'll be able to work together to help Harry," Remus informed them. "If we do all survive this time around, it would be better to become, if not friends, at least acquaintances who get along rather well . . . true friendship takes time after all these years of animosity. . . . shame James isn't here to do the same."

"He'll know, as will Harry's Mum," Luna stated. "They're still with Harry, in spirit, so they know this is for the best."

"Well said, Luna," Neville gave her shoulder a squeeze, as she smiled up at him.

X X X

"We need to discuss the Horcruxes, Headmaster; what and where they are and how you all will retrieve them during the coming months. After we view the next movie, the one in which you die, we'll start talking with everyone about how the two story lines will split and what will happen in Harry's sixth year and beyond. . . what can be changed and what must happen, if Voldemort is to be defeated."

"But, if I understood you it seems my misguided, foolish desire to see my sister Arianna again causes a curse to be unleashed on my hand and it would have brought about my death, even without Severus having to kill me, correct?" Albus asked.

"Correct. We need you to retrieve that ring, but whatever your motive, you must _not_ put it on, Headmaster. Tempting as it is, the resurrection stone will not work properly while still a part of that cursed ring. The ring will have to be destroyed, of course, but the stone is saved and used by Harry just before his confrontation with Voldemort. I don't think Tom realized it was one of the Deathly Hallows; it was just a relic of Salazar Slytherin's that made the ring important to him," Dan added.

"Do I see my folks . . . did I see . . . it's weird, talking about something that's happened , but hasn't, yet . . . anyway, do I?" Harry shook his head as if trying to shake the timeline into the right order.

"Yes, your Mum, Dad, Remus and Sirius are there with you . . . as your Mum says, they've never left you, Harry," Dan answered him. "I think, Headmaster, if we do this in the correct order, you would be able to hold the stone and see your sister, and Harry, your parents. However, after that, I think the Resurrection Stone should be placed in the Department of Mysteries for safe keeping, don't you agree?'

"Perhaps that would be a better resting place for such a rare item," agreed Albus, as Harry nodded.

"Right," Dan started, checking his notes. "The list of Horcruxes . . . Tom Riddle's diary; found and Horcrux destroyed by Harry with the Basilisk fang's poison. The Gaunt family ring - you'll retrieve that for us Headmaster, from the ruin of their house near Little Hangleton." Albus nodded. "The Locket we have," continued Dan. "The Ravenclaw diadem is in the Room of Requirement, so perhaps the two of you could sneak in there and grab it without Dolores finding out."

Harry and Albus looked at each other and grinned.

"Can I trust the two of you to behave? You've got that 'Fred & George' look on your faces." Dan looked back and forth between the two, slightly alarmed.

"We'll behave with utmost propriety, have no fear, Daniel," replied the Headmaster, but both Harry and Dan saw him put his hand behind his back, with his fingers crossed, causing Harry to giggle and Dan to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Heaven help the Room of Requirement . . . Moving right along . . . Nagini, the snake, which is already being dealt with," muttered Dan, looking again at his list. "The Hufflepuff Goblet, Cup, Challis . . whatever it's called . . . THAT one will be a bit of a trick." Dan let out a sigh.

"Why, precisely?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's in Bella Lestrange's vault in Gringott's," Dan informed them.

"Blimey!" Harry gasped.

"I see." Albus frowned. "How was it retrieved the first time, if I may inquire?"

"Polyjuice Potion, Invisibility Cloak, Griphook and a dragon," Dan replied, watching Harry's mouth drop open and Albus' eyebrows rise.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry gasped.

"In this case, I quite agree," added Albus, nodding. "How did this adventure come about?"

"I'll give you the short version, as it'll be more fun to watch it happen in the movie. By the way, we know that Severus went to Bella's vault sometime before our break-in and that the Sword of Gryffindor in her vault is a fake,. . . perhaps he could grab the Cup during that trip. As you, Harry, are not going to go through the adventures that landed you with Bella in Malfoy Manor."

"Too right we don't want to get near her, or Malfoy Manor!" Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

"Severus placed a replica of The Sword of Gryffindor in Bella's vault? Why did he do that?" Albus asked, frowning, then he held up a finger and nodded. "I believe I just thought of the reason for his actions. . . this was after I had died, correct? And Severus was Headmaster when this occurred?"

"I believe so, Albus," Dan answered. Harry and he watched the Headmaster closely, as he sat back to think for a few moments. Sitting upright he smiled. "Tom has collected and used a relic from each of the founders of Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes . . . .except," Harry started to reply.

"For Godric Gryffindor," finished Dan. "And it was your portrait that told him to do just that, so with the Sword, he has a complete set!"

"That's how it would appear to the Death Eaters, as they don't know anything about the Horcruxes." Dumbledore agreed. "And he doesn't think he needs another Horcrux, unless . . . he's planning to use the Sword for a final one, when he gets a chance to kill you, Harry."

"Too late," muttered Dan, which caused Harry to look at him sharply and Albus to frown.

"Daniel," Dumbledore said, in a warning tone.

"No . . . sorry Headmaster . . . he has to know, _now_, so he can get his mind wrapped around the idea, if you'll pardon the irony of that concept."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Harry sighed, "but I get the sinking feeling you're going to tell me anyway . . . so, out with it, Dan . . . what do I need to know?"

"'Harry . . . . okay, straight out . . . when Voldemort killed your Mum, he accidentally made a seventh Horcrux . . . you. Before that murder, he'd already split his soul six times and it split once more, and attached itself to you, but what was left of him wasn't enough to stay in human form. So that bit that was left just took off and went into hiding, surviving until Quirrel stumbled across it, five years ago. That's why you can speak Parseltongue. And, unfortunately, now that he has a body back, he can connect his mind with yours."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry whispered, shaking his head, staring at the far wall, as Dan and Albus watched him closely. After a minute, he turned to them and smiled, which was a little surprising, to say the least. Albus and Dan looked at each other and then turned to Harry, who laughed. "I'm actually relieved, to be honest with you two . . . it means I'm not insane! I'm just a bloody Horcrux !"

"Yes, that's true, Harry . . . but . . . there's one _tiny_ hiccup with this bit of news," Dan said quietly, as Albus took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next.

"What's that?" Harry asked, suddenly sobered by the looks on their faces.

"You and your friends are going to be collecting and destroying all of his Horcruxes . . ." Dan started.

"'Yeah, I got that bit, but he doesn't know I'm one of them! So, no problem . . . or is there?" Harry realized Albus was looking down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them on his lap. "Headmaster . . . . Dan . . . what . . . oh . . . that means . . . oh . . . . " Harry's face drained of color, and he drew in a ragged breath. "That means I have to die?" He looked back and forth at the two sitting with him for conformation.

"'Harry, my boy . . . " Dumbledore started, but stumbled to a stop, his blue eyes filled with tears as he faced the young wizard. "It's true . . . and it's, unfortunately, essential that Voldemort be the one to kill you . . . I'm so sorry, Harry . . . there's nothing . . . I . . . "

Harry just sat there, but then Dan touched his arm, making him jump and swing around to face the young actor.

"That was the bad news . . . the good news is . . . Voldemort hits you with the 'Avada Kadavra' but only kills the part of his soul that's in you . . . you survive and then you kill him . . . . otherwise, how would I have been sent back here, by _you_, if you hadn't survived and wanted to save your friends."

"So, I'm not going to die?" Harry gasped, then sank back in his chair, relief evident on his face.

"Oh, you'll still have to let him kill you, Harry, but you'll know what's going to happen." Dan informed him.

"Well, that's alright then; if we know I don't really die, I can do that, I suppose." Harry shrugged, sounding relieved.

"It's not as simple as that, I'm afraid; that is one thing you _must_ get straight in your mind, in order for this to work properly, Harry . . . you _must_ come to the realization, deep within your _own_ soul, that you are _totally_ willing to stand there and give up your life so that those you love will live . . . you must be _totally_ willing to die like your Mum did, _without_ _hesitation_ or reservation or, in this case, any trace of smugness that he can't kill you . . . you must be _totally_ _sincere_ in your desire to give your life for your friends . . . out of your love for them."

Harry sat there, trying to absorb all that Dan was saying, thinking that he had indeed, felt a bit smug that he wouldn't die . . . what if he did die, because of his cocky attitude? Dan was right, he had to be totally sincere in his commitment to this act of love, or they were all lost. It was a sobering thought, but, in reality, he had no choice. It was a matter of just how he'd face that moment, mentally. He looked up to see both Albus and Dan regarding him sadly, so he picked up his head and smiled.

"Everyone will know, when we watch the movies, won't they?" he asked.

Dan nodded. "It will all make sense, in the end . . . your Mum and Dad dying, Severus' loyalty, Albus' trying to shield you from your fate as long as possible; but in the end, being there for you, even though he's dead, too. And, if this works, so many others will still be here, alive and your world will be rid of Voldemort and we can _all_ get on with our lives."

"Maybe watching you be me in the movie will help me a lot, too. Seeing is believing, eh?" Harry smiled.

"Yes, but the aftermath of the battle is different than in the book . . . we'll read over that later," Dan advised. "It has to do with the Elder Wand; it's totally different than the movie, although I think the movie ending was a better solution, but that will change, too, so . . ."

"More reading? Miss Granger will love that!" teased Dumbledore, as the two boys laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

X X X

Hermione's group had descended to the kitchen and were being brought up to speed about the raid planned for the night of the Battle at the Ministry. Fred, George and Tom joined them, still making lists and planning their triumphant exit from Hogwarts; Molly didn't seem too pleased. Emma assured her it was for the best and the twins really had finished their schooling and their future success at the shop in Diagon Alley was something of which she and Arthur would be proud. They all settled down as the topic of Severus' role at the Ministry was discussed.

"Severus, you'll be going to the Ministry to fight instead of staying at Hogwarts, as Albus ordered you to do originally, which means you'll have an airtight alibi when Voldemort gets home . . . make sure you assist Bella to escape, without making it too obvious, although everyone will know what's happening and keep the other Death Eaters busy." Rupert assured him with Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye nodding agreement.

"I believe that coming to the scene with the Headmaster will also make it seem as if I'd been brought along with him to help. I'll single out Bella and make sure she gets out of the Veil Chamber and makes her way to the Atrium. But, does . . . Harry . . . have to follow her and go through that confrontation with the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Yes, unfortunately he does, and the longer Voldemort can be kept at the Ministry, the better. As it is, we'll have fifteen minutes, at the most, to capture Pettigrew and kill that snake. Minerva and I will be watching the house from as close as we dare go, in our Animagus forms, so we'll know exactly when he leaves for London," stated Sirius. "It's going to be a tight time table, this is."

"How will you know when to signal Narcissa?" Hermione asked. "Would the coins we use for the D.A. help?"

"That's brilliant, Hermione," Rupert grinned. "'Narcissa can have one and when it alerts her, she can 'Apparate' to the hideout and then "the game's afoot" as Sherlock would say."

"Who?" half a dozen voices asked.

"Sherlock Holmes. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Robert Downey, Jude Law? Basil Rathbone, Nigel Bruce? No?" Rupert shook his head.

"We'll make a list of books for you all to read, at your leisure, so our Muggle references will make sense," replied Emma, with a smile towards Hermione. "That saying means 'the adventure begins'."

"Ah, 'The Hound of the Baskerville's' is a particular favorite of mine," added Dumbledore as Harry, Dan and he entered the kitchen. "What have all of you been planning? Something to annoy Tom, I'm presuming?"

"Oh, he'll be _WAY_ past annoyed when he gets home from the Ministry raid, Headmaster," Rupert informed him. "Dead snake and missing rat about sums it up, really."

"Ah, taking advantage of Tom's absence are we? A little murder, a little kidnapping?" Albus looked around, rubbing his hands together, almost gleefully, as not a few at the table nodded and smiled at him. 'Excellent!" He chuckled, then shook his head. "Gracious, if I can make fun of such subjects, I must be getting tired . . . how are we going to work out the sleeping arrangements?"

"You mean we're not going home tonight?" Draco asked, then slapped himself on the forehead. "Forgot the 'Stop Time" bit . . . sorry . . . okay, so, where _are_ we all going to sleep?"

"We discussed that just before we came down here, Headmaster . . . Draco," Hermione informed them. "We can enlarge the bed rooms and sort everyone out. Where did I put that list?" Ron elbowed Rupert and they grinned at each other. "Don't be rude Ronald," Hermione chided him.

"You're not even looking this way!" Ron gasped. "How does she do that?" He asked Rupert.

"She just knows you, mate . . . better get used to it!" Rupert advised him.

"Ah-ha!" Hermione waved a piece of paper triumphantly. "Let's see, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Madam Malfoy and Tonks will share Walburga's room. Ginny, Luna, Emma and I are in Regulus' room."

Emma, Ginny and Luna looked at each other and chorused, "Sleep-over!" and dissolved into giggles.

"Right, where was I . . oh, yes, Fred, George, Draco and Tom are in the back guest room on the 3rd floor. Remus, Sirius, and Severus are in the Sirius' room, Professor Dumbledore and Mad-eye are in the Master's Bedroom. Last, but not least, Rupert, Ron, Neville, Dan and Harry have the front 3rd floor bedroom. Dobby, you can join them if you wish, it's up to you."

"Might I stay with Harry Potter, sir?"

"Of course you can, Dobby," Harry assured him.

"You're spoiling him, you realize," Tom muttered to Harry, as he stood, displaying a watch he'd pulled from his pocket. "According to my watch, it's 11PM . . . let's meet down here for breakfast at . . say . . 8AM? Then we can watch the next movie and have another planning session, as one group, afterward. The plan is to keep rhythm with our inner/biological clocks. However, we will time it so when you go back to Christmas afternoon, around 1 PM or whatever the exact time was, you will actually have gained two or three extra days of holiday to go through. You'll only have missed a few seconds of time . . . call it a Christmas Holiday bonus!"

'Wicked!" declared the twins, with everyone laughing and nodding agreement.

"Emma, Rupert, Dan and I brought knapsacks with us, but I'm sure you all can transfigure or conjure some PJ's for tonight, can't you?" More nods and smiles.. 'That's the ticket! Well, I think we've all got a lot to think about, but let's try to get some sleep, shall we?" Tom motioned to the stairs, effectively shooing the group to the upper floors.

As the different 'roomies' started the ascent to their assigned sleeping quarters, Severus walked over to Remus and Sirius, who were talking quietly by the stove. They turned to him as he stopped and regarded them solemnly.

"There will be no short sheeting, warm water bowls, shaving cream deposits, tickling of noses with feathers or other juvenile, night time pranks. Do I make myself clear?" he intoned, in his best quelling tone.

"Severus, you wound me to the quick!" Sirius held his hand over his heart. "I would _NEVER_ do something so childish, as it might jeopardize our new found understanding and budding friendship!."

"Liar."

"Well . . . truthfully, I _might_ try one of those old tricks on you . . .but only if I got _really_ bored." Sirius snapped his fingers. "I know! How about we sneak in and have some fun at Fred and George's expense?" he whispered, checking to make sure the twins were out of earshot.

Severus looked thoughtful. "They certainly wouldn't suspect _me_ of pulling any kind of foolish prank . . . this could be quite amusing . . . what can I do to help?"

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, Severus smirked and Remus rolled his eyes and muttered, "Merlin help us, the Marauders ride again!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The night before the morning after.

"I've been meaning to re-do this room, but just didn't have the incentive." Sirius stood next to his bed, slowly revolving, cocking his head, thoughtful look on his face.

"Should we step out into the hall so you can 'do your thing', or do you want our help?" Remus asked, as Severus and he watched from the doorway.

"Speak for yourself, Lupin . . . I wouldn't miss this for all the Powdered Unicorn Horn in the Wizarding world!" Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam. "But I would make two suggestion . . . NO bunk beds . . . and for Merlin's sake, add some color on the walls, this grey stripe is too Azkaban for my taste!"

"_**Azkaban**_!?" Sirius looked around and his eyes grew wide. "Merlin, Severus! Well spotted! No wonder I hate this decor!" Sirius pushed up his sleeves and pulled out his wand. "Right!"

"Now you've done it," Remus grumbled to Severus, as Sirius raised his wand, preparing to totally change his old bedroom's interior.

"And I'm actually going to enjoy every minute of it, too!" Severus looked over at the werewolf and smirked. "If this is any indication of how easy it is to engage Black's mind, I see lots of possibilities for this war, seeing as how he will be around to help instead of dead and gone."

"Ah, Slytherin multi-purpose." Remus nodded, as Sirius started his room's transformation.

X X X

"Well, ladies, I do have some spare clothes you could transfigure into night gowns," Molly volunteered, digging into her trunk, pulling out some blouses and light "round-the- house" robes for the others to make their choices.

"I'll take the tartan robe, if you don't mind, Molly." Minerva reached out and took the bright plaid material and held it up. "Just a bit of lengthening should do it."

"The blue blouse would do just fine for me," remarked Narcissa, as she sat on the edge of the bed, wand in hand, ready to start transforming the garment. "Thank you, Molly. It's very kind of you."

"Nonsense, Narcissa . . . we'll just have to make do for the next couple of days. 'Roughing it' is a small price to pay, if it saves our families."

"I agree," nodded Narcissa. Looking over at her niece, she gawked at Tonks' attire. "What _are_ you wearing, Dora?"

"My sleepwear. I always keep a change of clothes and set of pjs in my pouch," she replied, holding up a small leather bag that had been hanging on her belt earlier. " 'Undetectable Extension Charm', of course; have all sorts of stuff in here. That way I don't forget anything. Dead useful."

"But, my dear," said Minerva, as she circled Tonks, pointing at her pajama top. "Who is Tigger?"

X X X

"I know I packed WAY too many things, with the help of that charm you put on my bag, Hermione, so there should be something for everyone." Reaching into her knapsack, nearly up to her armpit, Emma started pulling out clothes and dropping them on the bed. Ginny, Luna and Hermione held up different garments and commented on the colors and styles, trading off with each other until they all had what they needed for the night.

"Emma is quite famous for modeling clothes in all kinds of Muggle magazines," Hermione informed the other two girls. "Do you ever get to keep any of the really pretty ones?"

"Not the ones from the photo shoots, and the outfits I wear to the movie premiers are on loan to me by the designers; but it's a win-win situation . . . I get to wear these incredible gowns and the designers get loads of free publicity. I do, however, occasionally buy a particular favorite, at a big discount, if the designer gets lots of positive feedback from my being seen and photographed in their 'latest creation' ". Emma laughed. "In real life, I just wear what's comfortable and what I like; I'm a jeans and t-shirt girl most of the time."

"And you went to university in America?" Ginny asked.

"Yes; Brown University, in Providence, Rhode Island. That's in the Northeast of the United States, what's called New England; where the settlers from England built all the first towns; Boston, Salem, Plymouth, back in the 1600's. But I'm not going just now as I've had a couple of movies to do and, well, I'll get back to my studies when I can." She shrugged. "I've always known I wanted to be an actress and now, thanks to the Harry Potter movies, I've had ten years of training with some of the best actors, actresses and directors in the world. I'm extremely lucky and grateful for the experience."

"Well, you got Hermione spot on, that's for sure," Ginny laughed.

Hermione didn't know whether to be upset or flattered as Emma grinned.

"I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't me," added Luna. "It was amazing to watch all of those people being us and our friends, wasn't it?"

"Down right . . . weird, come to that," Ginny agreed.

Emma pulled on her sleep pants and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's a bit strange talking to all of you and not calling you Bonnie, or Evanna," Emma shook her head.

"Sounds a bit confusing, popping back and forth between identities all the time," Ginny observed.

"Indeed it was," admitted Emma. "The strangest part was between scenes, when we'd be talking and laughing with Voldemort . . . Ralph or Bella . . . Helena, or watch Jason Isaac texting on his cell phone as he's standing in a crowd of Death Eaters . . . quite bizarre, actually. People walking around with fake blood dripping down their clothes . . . We'll have to show you those special extra bits they included with the movies so you all can see how truly complicated it is to do a film. It might look like it's just Dan and I talking, but there are at least twenty or more people standing there watching us do the scene . . . multiple times from different angles, too. It takes months to film and more months to do the post production work." Looking around Emma could see they weren't quite getting all of what she was saying. "Never mind, I'll show it all to you after we get all of the plans laid out and finalized, I promise."

"Just one question," Luna said, pulling a B.U. t-shirt over her head. "Were the Thestrals real, the ones Harry and I, well Dan and Evanna, were watching in the film . . . they seemed very real."

"No, they were CGI, except for the life sized, animated models used for the shots at the carriages and for the flying shots; we had the bodies to sit on and the wings were CGI'd to appear to move. Sorry." Emma explained.

"Oh, that's alright, the ones at Hogwarts are real . . . it's too bad you can't come see them."

"Even if I could go to visit them, I couldn't see them as I've never seen anyone die, Luna," Emma informed her.

"Oh, that's too bad," sighed Luna, who began brushing her hair. Ginny, Hermione and Emma exchanged startled looks and then started to giggle.

X X X

Tom had tossed Draco a spare pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from his bag and turned to watch the Weasley twins in deep discussion at the other end of the room.

"What are you two planning, then? I've learned the signs, you know." Tom crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Defenses for the night . . ." replied George.

"We don't trust any of them," explained Fred.

"Harry and that lot," said George.

"OR the Marauders." finished Fred.

"One or both of those groups will try to pull something." George wagged his finger at the door.

"And we're going to be ready!" added Fred.

"Right, typical," nodded Tom.

"Leave us out of it!" Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, well, it's not up to us, is it?" questioned Fred.

"You're in here with us, you get to share in the fun!" George gleefully added.

"But . . " Draco started to protest, but Tom stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What kind of defenses?" Tom inquired, with a sideways glance and shake of his head to Draco.

"Alarm spells, 'Anti-Apparation' spell; the usual," George informed him, shrugging.

"Oh, no, no, no, that's not good enough! Let me show you how to booby trap a room," Tom walked over to them, rubbing his hands together, grinning evilly. "Come on Draco, you have to help," he threw over his shoulder. "You might learn a thing or two that might prove useful at some point in your future."

X X X

"So, Albus, what do you make of all of this?" Mad-eye asked, with characteristic bluntness.

"Well, Alastor," replied the Headmaster, as he seated himself, leaning back into the pillows he'd propped against the gigantic, carved headboard of the Master's bed. "I'm amazed this is occurring, but terribly glad to hear that young Harry does manage to rid our world of Voldemort. With a little luck and forewarning, the both of us might survive to enjoy that happy day, too, this time around."

"Might work at that." Moody agreed, setting his artificial leg next to the bed, before picking up his wand and casting a 'Silencing Charm' on the room.

"You're putting up a 'Silencing Charm'?" questioned Albus.

"I want a good night's sleep, Albus . . . let Molly and Minerva deal with those teenagers and their noise!" huffed the old Auror, earning a laugh from his roommate.

"Brilliant idea, old friend. You don't mind if I read a bit, do you?" Dumbledore waved the copy of Half Blood Prince he'd borrowed from Emma.

"Naw, just don't laugh out loud at the good bits; might startle me awake and you know my reflexive response to being awaken by sudden noises," warned Mad-eye, as he settled down under the covers, punching his pillow a few times.

"Point taken, Alastor. Good night," said Albus, as he settled his glasses on his nose and opened the book.

"Night, Albus," came the mumbled reply.

X X X

"I don't know that I'll be able to get much sleep," said Harry, looking around at the others. "I've got so much information swirling around in my brain and just trying to sort it all out in some order of importance has given me a halfway headache."

"Dobby can fix that, Harry Potter," volunteered the House Elf, as he approached the bed where Harry was sitting. "Dobby can make a sleeping drink for Harry Potter that will help him not worry about everything tonight. Would you want Dobby to fetch it?"

"Yes, thanks Dobby, I might just use that in a bit, when we're done talking and I want to get to sleep." Harry smiled at the little creature, who nodded and then, 'Pop', was gone.

"That's definitely one person whom you really need to save, Harry," Dan noted, as he donned his favorite pair of lounge pants. "I really like Dobby, he's your own personal fan club, isn't he?"

"Too right, he is . . . almost got me killed, he's such a fan!" laughed Harry, thinking back to his second year at Hogwarts.

"Speaking of House-Elves," Rupert started to say, when 'Pop', Dobby returned.

"Here is your drink, Harry Potter," Dobby handed the cup to Harry, who thanked him and placed it on his night stand, then turned to Rupert, who smiled and continued his thought.

"As I was about to ask, what's going to become of Winky? She's kind of left in the kitchens, drunk on Butter Beer, in the books and isn't mentioned at all in the movies. That bit of the story always bugged me, just leaving her story unresolved . . . why don't we see if your Mum might consider taking her, Ron? It might be a help, with all the coming and going that will be taking place over the next couple of months . . well, years. Would free up your Mum to help the Order and give Winky a new home."

"Gee, I don't know if Mum would want a House Elf, she's kind of proud and might take it as a sign we think she can't handle her own household anymore. I'm sure not gonna be the one to suggest it." Ron shook his head. "Gryffindors are brave, not stupid. "

They all laughed at that, but Dobby looked hopeful. "Ron Wheezy, Winky would be so happy to have a new family. Her is always so sad," he added, looking beseechingly at the both Ron and Rupert.

"Don't you give me that big eyed, sad, begging look, Dobby. I've seen that look from my sister too many times to fall for that trick," replied Ron, wagging his finger at Dobby.

"I have a solution," offered Neville, causing all of them to shift their gazes to the other side of the room. Neville sat cross legged on his bed, smile on his face. "Rupert, how many grandchildren do Molly and Arthur have in 2012?"

"Oh, blimey, let me count," Rupert said, looking thoughtful. "There's Bill's three, Percy's got two, as does George. Ron, you and Hermione have two and Harry and Ginny have three, so an even dozen. And when we save Fred's life, that could add a couple more, but let's say twelve."

"Hermione and I are married?" Ron exclaimed. "And have kids?"

"Yes, Rose and Hugo."

"And Ginny and I?" Harry asked.

"James, Albus and Lily," supplied Dan. "Emma met Lily when she was here earlier today, well, today in 2012. By the time we all arrived, the kids were off on a visit at the Burrow."

"All the more reason for talking Molly into taking Winky . . . maybe she could handle seven kids of her own, spaced out in age as they were but all of those grandkids, basically the same ages? Even your Mum would be hard pressed to cope with that lot!" Rupert laughed. "Winky is sounding better and better!"

"Well, we'll bring it up when we get a chance; maybe with the news of the thundering herds of little feet in her future, she'd be more open to the idea." Neville added, grinning.

"If Dobby might say something?" asked the House Elf, looking between Ron and Rupert.

"Sure Dobby," said Ron.

"Winky could come here and meet Mrs. Wheezy and they could talk. Winky could come to help Kreacher, but Dobby would be sure Kreacher understands it is to help find Winky a new family. Kreacher is very proud of his duties here in the House of Black and I have only been helping serve the meals. Him is doing the cooking and Dobby is helping a bit with the cleaning but if Dobby explains, Kreacher would let Winky do some of the cooking to show Mrs. Wheezy that Winky would be a good House Elf." Dobby took a deep breath after that long speech, causing the boys to smile.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Dobby. We'll see if Tom can stop the Time Turner for a minute or so . . . " Dan started to say.

"Oh, Dobby can go any time, Master Dan, I'm an Elf!"

"Really?' Excellent! But let's do this in the morning, shall we. I'm too tired to stay up much longer to explain everything to Winky." Dan said, even as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"That is fine, Master Dan, Dobby is forgetting you is having a long day." Dobby nodded, as he pulled out the bottom drawer of the big dresser, into which he put a quilt and pillow.

"That's a splendid bed you've made there, Dobby," Harry remarked, as Dobby climbed into the drawer and lay down.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir. It is where Dobby likes to sleep. Dobby is comfortable and it is nice and warm and in the morning, Dobby just closes the drawer."

"Well, that's an easy way to get out of making your bed! Brilliant, Dobby!" Neville chuckled, as the others nodded and joined in the laughter.

Dobby was smiling, too, then he remembered something. "Oh, don't forget your sleeping drink, Harry Potter!" he instructed, pointing to the glass on Harry's bedside table.

"Right!" Harry obediently drank the contents of the glass, smacking his lips. "That's a lot better tasting than that 'Dreamless Sleep Potion' Poppy make us take . . . tasted like ginger ale."

"You is liking it?" Dobby asked.

"I certainly do, Dobby. You should bottle this stuff!" Harry proclaimed.

"It was in a bottle, Harry Potter. Dobby is just bringing it in a glass," Dobby replied, in a serious tone.

"I meant . . oh, never mind," Harry started to explain, then thought better of it, as he lay back on his pillow, eyes already starting to close. " . . . talk . . . morning . . . " and he was asleep.

"What's in that stuff, Dobby?" Dan asked, eyes wide at the speed with which it had worked on Harry.

"Ginger ale, Master Dan, sir." Dobby smiled and winked at the gob-smacked young men, then turned over and snuggled down under his quilt.

"Bloody hell," Neville gasped. "Pure power of suggestion . . . I guess Harry's mental exhaustion caught up with him."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rupert answered, flopping down and getting settled. "Night guys!"

"Night, Rupert," Ron said. "Night Dan."

"Night, Ron." Dan chorused. "Night Neville."

"Night Dan." Neville picked up his wand. " 'Colloportus', 'Nox-Apparecio'."

"Being cautions, are we Neville?" chuckled Dan.

"With the Marauders _and_ the Weasley twins loose in the same house? Too bloody right I am!"

"Point taken. See you in the morning."

With a flip of his wand, Neville put out the wall sconces. Darkness and silence descended . . .but for how long?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Boys will be boys

It was close to 1AM when the door of Sirius' bedroom creaked open and Remus took a quick look around the hallway. With his heightened werewolf senses, he checked for any signs of movement or noise. He looked over his shoulder at the two men standing behind him.

"Coast is clear, at least on this floor, I'll check around some more as we go up the stairs."

The other "Marauders" nodded silently. All three were wearing black sweat pants, long sleeved, black t-shirts and black socks - no shoes. ( the better to tip-toe Sirius had insisted ) Severus had been a lit leery of the sweat pants until he tried them on and was surprised at how comfortable and warm they were. Sirius had promised to order him a pair and send them, owl post, to Hogwarts A.S.A.P.

Making their way slowly up the stairs, Severus had to poke Sirius in the ribs when he started to giggle. "Shhh!" Severus hissed, Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Humph!" grunted Snape, shaking his head.

Remus stopped, turned and impaled both of them with a harsh glare, putting his finger to his lips and then pointing at each of them in turn. Sirius held up his hands in a show of innocence, while Severus pointed to Sirius and mouthed silently, "It was Black!" Remus rolled his eyes and then turned to continue toward their objective . . . the back guest bedroom.

Unbeknownst to them, the ladies and girls were watching their progress from the doors of their respective bedrooms. The girls were standing with their hands over their mouths to stifle any giggles threatening to erupt, while the ladies watched with cocked heads and raised eyebrows.

Molly made a move to go after Remus, Severus and Sirius, but was stopped by Minerva. Cupping her hand over Molly's ear, she whispered and Molly looked at her and then nodded before crossing her arms and leaning on the door jam.

Just then, there was a muffled thud from the landing and they could see Severus hopping around holding his foot. Remus grabbed him to keep him from falling and Sirius put a hand over Snape's mouth, until he stopped mumbling and stood still. Severus nodded and Sirius removed his hand as Remus pushed Severus upright. He glowered at both of them but then motioned to them to keep going, as he limped after them up the stairs.

Tonks tip-toed across the hall to the girls room, followed by Narcissa. They shooed the girls back into the room and closed the door gently.

"Molly and Minerva aren't going to interfere, they just want to hear what happens, but I want a ring side seat," whispered Tonks.

"There's a storage room in the middle of that upstairs hall," Narcissa informed them. "Let's hide in there."

"How can we get there? If we 'Apparate', they'll hear us!" Hermione asked.

"Follow me, girls, and I'll show you a secret I bet even Sirius has forgotten," replied Narcissa, as she opened the bedroom door and taking a quick look towards the stairs, went swiftly across the landing and into the short hall that led to the bathroom. Reaching up, she pushed on an acorn carved in the wooden molding beside the bathroom door and with an almost inaudible 'click', a panel opened.

Pointing her wand into the opening. " 'Silencio' "Turning to others, she motioned them to follow her. " 'Lumos'," Narcissa whispered, holding her wand high, leading the way up the narrow wooden stairs. The others followed her silently, ascending the twisting steps and then through another small door/panel into what appeared to be a disused storage room under the eaves of the roof. "Watch you heads", she whispered back down the narrow passage, as she moved aside to let the others enter. Stepping lightly over to the door, she listened and then facing the others, put her finger to her lips and then pointed at the door, mouthing "they're right outside!"

Straining their ears, they could hear a footstep and then a slight creak of a floorboard, then total silence; presumably the three coming up the stairs had frozen at the sound. _Everyone_ seemed to be holding their breath. Then there was another shuffling footstep in the hallway and they all gave a sigh of relief.

X X X

Dobby sat up and his ears swiveled. Climbing out of his makeshift bed he padded silently over to the bedroom door when he stood, listening intently.

"What is it, Dobby?" Ron propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes.

Dobby came over to the edge of Ron's bed and whispered, "Mr. Wheezy, sir . . . Master Sirius and Professor Snape and Mister Lupin is sneaking up the stairs . . . they is trying to be quiet, but they is not very good at it." Just then, his ears twitched around and he walked over to the wall and stood very still, then he pointed. "Missy Narcissa is using the hidden stairs, too, with . . ." he listened carefully, "Missy Tonks, Missy Ginny, Miss Hermione, Missy Luna and Miss Emma. They is being very quiet. Dobby thinks they is sneaking around watching where Master Sirius and his friends is going."

"Or what they're up to, more likely." Grabbing his wand as he swung his long legs out from under the covers Ron whispered, " 'Silencio'! ", even as he reached over to shake Harry's shoulder. "Harry!," he hissed. "Wake up!"

"Wha . .what's wrong? Ron?" Harry sat up half way, reaching for his glasses and wand. "Lumos."

"Your godfather and our two favorite professors are up to something out in the hall and the girls are sneaking up on them, using a hidden staircase." Ron grinned

"What's going on?" Neville sat up, looking around, as Dan also rolled over to hear what all the fuss was about.

Rupert sat up, rubbing his eyes."'What the bloody hell . . . "

"Sirius, Remus and Snape are out in the hall," Ron repeated for their benefit. "Dobby heard them. I did a silencing charm, so I could wake you lot up. Now be quiet so I can drop it for Dobby to listen." Ron waved his wand and Dobby put his ear to the door again.

"They is heading to the other bedroom, where Mister Wheezy's brothers and Mister Tom and Master Draco is sleeping," he informed them quietly.

The boys exchanged looks and then slid quietly out of their beds and gathered around the door.

"You don't think they're trying to pull a prank on Fred and George?" Dan asked. "Do you?"

Harry, Ron and Neville swung their gazes around to stare at Dan, disbelief written on each face.

Rupert snickered and got a poke from Ron. "Ow!" He rubbed the spot. "I just thought it was funny that they are that foolish to try, is all."

"Shhhh!" Neville cautioned, as Dobby held up a finger. He turned around and the boys leaned in close to hear.

"They is going to try and sneak in and . . . . "

WHOOSH! THUD!

"AHHHHHHHH!" "UMPH!" "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" "OUCH!" "GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY EAR, BLACK!" "OW!"

The boys and Dobby burst out of their bedroom just as the girls, Narcissa and Tonks emerged from the storage room, to behold Remus, Severus and Sirius suspended in midair in what appeared to be a cargo net, hanging, swinging, from the ceiling. Fred, George, Draco and Tom came flying out of their bedroom to join the crowd gawking at the three struggling "Marauders", trapped, and 'caught' in the act, so to speak. Laughter rang in the hall and they were soon joined by Molly and Minerva, who whooped delightedly at the sight of the discomforted pranksters.

"My, my, what have we here?" Tom asked, as he circled the struggling miscreants. He gave the net a push, setting it swinging gently. "Isn't it a little late for you three to be roaming the halls?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Mister Felton!" Minerva nodded. "Just look at you three! Aren't you a bit old for late night excursions of the 'Marauder' persuasion?"

"Ah, but that's the problem with these three, Minerva," Emma giggled. "They've never grown up! But I think they _are_ realizing there's a new generation that's a _little_ smarter and a _little_ more devious then they were, even in their Hogwarts days."

"Why thank you very much, Emma!" George bowed to her.

"Someone finally recognizes our greatness!" Fred added, taking her hand and kissing the back.

"But in all fairness," George supplied.

"It wasn't our idea," Fred admitted.

"Really?" Dan looked at them, surprised. "Who . . ." But then he turned to his friend. "You?"

"I just suggested a few ideas and the twins and Draco did the magic to make it work," Tom admitted, then shrugged.

"And it worked just like you said it would," Draco said, as he threw his arm around Tom's shoulder, grinning.

"EXCUSE ME!" came from the tangle of arms and legs in the netting. "Could someone let us down . . . GENTLY . . . please," came Remus' voice.

"Certainly, we'll get you down, straightaway," said George, lifting his wand.

"Since you asked so politely, Remus," Fred spoke through the netting.

The rope bundle and its cargo were lowered to the floor with a soft thud and the netting was pulled back to release the three men. As they stood, and straightened their clothes, they had the good grace to look sheepish and a bit embarrassed at how easily they had been caught.

"'Well, I've had enough laughter and excitement for the night, so I think I'll retire and let all of you young people sort this out . . . quietly!" Minerva waved her hand and started down the stairs.

"I agreed with you on that, Minerva," responded Molly, but she turned, pointing a finger at Fred and George, leveling her 'I'll not tolerate any more silliness' look at them, but then ruined it by laughing as she when down the stairs to get some sleep.

"I told you, you made enough noise to wake the dead," groused Severus to Sirius, as they stood there in front of the others.

"Me? Who stubbed his toe and hopped around like a demented rabbit on the landing?" Sirius shot back.

"Don't start, you two," Remus chided them. "We could have been silent as a grave and still would have been caught . . . this lot were WAY ahead of us! Admit it!"

Fred, George, Tom and Draco were standing together, smug looks on their faces, as the others watched with delight. Narcissa started to snicker, which caused Tonks to follow suit and pretty soon the whole group was laughing hard, tears were running down not a few faces. Even Severus was leaning on Sirius for support. Dobby had disappeared, but soon Kreacher and he came up the stairs with trays laden with bottles of Butter Beer.

Sirius had just given Narcissa a hug when he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked around the hallway.

"Wait a minute, where did you girls come from? You didn't come up the stairs. How did you get here so quickly? " he asked her, eyebrows furrowed.

"That secret stair by the bathroom . . . we wanted a front row seat and we got it!" Narcissa informed him. "We just popped out of that door." She pointed and then took a seat.

"I'd forgotten all about that!" Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead. "Brilliant!"

"There's a secret staircase?" Harry asked.

"We'll show you all the secrets of this old house, if we have time." Narcissa assured him. "Bella, Andra and I used to sneak down that stair, get Sirius and Regulus and we'd continue all the way to the kitchen to get midnight snacks, when we were young and having a visit."

"And Mum never told me!?"Tonks gasped. "Well, I'm going to have to have a talk with her about THAT!"

"But you've never stayed here, Tonks, until you were in the Order, so why would she bother telling you." Narcissa questioned.

"Yeah, probably for the best, really . . . as dead clumsy as I am, I'd have fallen down it from top to bottom and broken a bone or two." Tonks admitted.

Narcissa and Sirius told a few more amusing stories about visits when they were growing up and then the Butter Beers were finished, goodnights were given and everyone returned to their bedrooms with promises to behave themselves and not try any more late night 'raids'. . . only about half of them had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

X X X

There were quite a few bleary eyes and hastily covered yawns at the breakfast table the next morning, although Albus was bright eyed and chipper. Wisely he keep his observations to himself, as Kreacher and Dobby fussed around, making sure everybody had a mug of coffee.

It was a mostly silent meal, Quidditch being the main topic among the males, with clothes and fashion the topic for the ladies.

Dumbledore stood and looked around when everyone was about finished. "I believe it's time for another movie . . . and having read a good bit of the book from which it was taken, last night, I'm quite looking forward to this one."

"But . . ." Harry looked up at the Headmaster. "Isn't this the one where you die?"

"Yes, but history isn't going to repeat itself, or even get to that point, so this is more of an example of what _might_ happen. Personally, I don't intend to die at Severus' hand, even though it was forced on him to kill me. . . we'll have to see how we can circumvent those particular details . . . shall we?" Albus waved his hand toward the stairs and everyone rose to file up to the front parlor.

After they were all settled comfortably, Dan stood in front of the TV and took a deep breath. "As you all have been told, this movie is mostly from Harry's viewpoint, and even he doesn't know all the details of what is going on around him, so his reactions are understandable . . .but so are Severus', especially at the end of the movie. The one big give away, which Harry misses totally, happens on the Astronomy tower . . . keep an eye out and see if you catch it. Okay, Rupert, start the movie," Dan directed over his shoulder. The DVD was swallowed by the player and then Sirius darkened the room while Rupert worked the remote.

X X X

As the credits started to roll, Sirius again raised the light level in the room as Dan stood and walked to stand in front of the TV. But before he could say a word, Luna raised her hand.

"Yes, Luna?" Dan asked.

"I know what Harry missed," she informed him.

"Okay," Dan replied, casting a quick look at Harry and Severus. "What should have tipped him off that all was not as it seemed."

"When Professor Snape held his finger up, telling Harry to be quiet. If he was truly a Death Eater, he'd have disarmed Harry and dragged him into view and they've had kidnapped him, after Professor Dumbledore was dead," explained Luna, as eyebrows rose around the room.

"Blimey, she's right, Harry," gasped Ron.

"And now that we know about the 'Unbreakable Vow', we know Severus really _was_ between a rock and a hard place, whether or not the Headmaster had made him swear to kill him, if it became necessary," Hermione added.

"Sorry for calling you a coward, Professor," mumbled Harry.

"I will not accept that apology, Potter," huffed Severus, as a few gasped. "As none of this has happened, no offense has been taken by me." Then he smiled at Harry, who nodded. "Don't go looking for complications, Harry, they seem to gravitate to you in any case."

"With great regularity, if these movies are any indication," added Minerva, as she reached out and patted Harry's knee..

"The problem is, how do we get through next year without Albus dying?" inquired Mad-eye. "There's a complication, if I ever heard one."

"Does he have to die?" asked Harry. "If we're changing everything, why not change that, too?"

"I believe I have the answer to that question, Harry," Albus spoke up, a smile on his face. "It seems that in all epic stories, the hero's 'mentor' must be taken out of the equation, so that he can get on with his 'quest'; he's on his own, so to speak. However, another reason I don't think I'll be dying is, I won't have poisoned myself, first with the cursed ring and then having to drink that liquid in the cave. . . however, would it be prudent to fake my death, so as to give Tom a false sense of confidence, removing a roadblock in his quest to kill you."

"Ah, right, we've got most of those Horcruxes, or know where they are," nodded Harry.

"So, the only reason for my having to get the cabinet working again was to let the Death Eaters into the castle so they could witness my killing the Headmaster?" Draco questioned.

"Apparently; they retreated as soon as Albus was killed, taking you with them," Tom answered. "That's when he moved into Malfoy Manor and started his plans for taking over the Ministry later in the summer."

"The Dark Lord moves into the Manor?" Narcissa sat, shaking her head. "Bella, too, I imagine."

"He takes over the Ministry?" Mad-eye asked. "Why didn't the Aurors stop them?"

"He had too many of his Death Eaters already in place in the various departments, and with Albus dead, the Order was in shock and leaderless, so that defense was breaking down." Replied Rupert. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves. What we really have to focus on, besides your trip to the Ministry and the raid on the house at the end of the school year, is gathering the Horcruxes. And the Hufflepuff Cup is the one that's the most worrying. Severus puts the replica of the Sword of Gryffindor into Bella's vault only _after_ he's made Headmaster, as, presumably, once in the office, he has access to it hanging on the wall and offers it, as a gift, to Voldemort . . . or Voldemort just wanted it as a prize, from Albus possessions. Either way, Severus could still offer the replica to Voldemort, suggesting it be placed somewhere where is couldn't be summoned . . . say, Bella's vault, perhaps?" The last phrase done in a fairly good imitation of Severus' slow drawl, which caused the Potions Master to raise an eyebrow and smirk at Rupert.

"Yes," added Emma. "The enchantments the Goblins have on all of those vaults would, conceivably, keep it there forever."

"But what if he wants Bella to go with Severus? How will he get the Hufflepuff Cup out?" asked Neville.

"I believe I can persuade the Dark Lord to keep Bella under his thumb and by his side. I would be sure and hint that it's best she not touch it, as it might just fade away and return to Hogwarts . . . my being Headmaster giving me the privilege of touching and removing it. She'll be satisfied it's in her vault, bragging rights, so to speak, perhaps she is the one who volunteered the space to the Dark Lord," Severus suggested. "Although she doesn't trust _me_, she knows I'd do the Dark Lord's bidding and place the sword in her vault without hesitation."

"I am so glad you're on our side, Severus," commented Sirius. "You're too devious for your own good . . . that's why you're turning into such a great Marauder!" He smiled sweetly at Severus, batting his eyelashes outrageously. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head, while Remus patted Severus on the shoulder.

"Right," said Dan, looking around the room. "Let's write out a rough timeline for the next six months or so, including gathering what Horcruxes we can and then we'll get some lunch before we see the last two movies, which actually cover Harry's last year at Hogwarts or that year, anyway . . . you'll see what I mean," he added when he saw a few quizzical looks at his announcement.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Reality Check

Over lunch, Severus explained to the group how he'd taken everything his mother had taught him about potions and used it to edit his school textbook, the one that Harry was going to wind up using the next year, that is, _if_ he doesn't remove it from the book cupboard where Harry finds it that first day of Slughorn's class.

"It _was_ a bit unfair of you to use it, don't you think, Harry?" Hermione questioned him, a bit smugly.

"No! I don't think it was," retorted Harry. "I just considered it an edited version - an updated textbook, with some practical and useful hints."

"You're just sore he was beating you at something, Gran . . . Hermione," Draco teased. "Not used to not being top of the class, are you?"

"It's not that!" huffed Hermione, as most of the kids rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Seriously! It's almost cheating!"

"Ha! If your book had the edited instructions instead of the old ones, you wouldn't think a thing of it, would you?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well . . .maybe not . . . Right . . . in that case, maybe Professor Snape should think about editing and publishing a new, updated, and improved Potions textbook . . . after all, with Voldemort out of the way and no more Death Eater meetings to attend, you'll have all kinds of spare time, won't you?!" Hermione turned to Severus and smiled sweetly.

"The thought had crossed my mind once or twice and I may consider it more seriously if, as you say, I have some free time in my future . . . and it seems I will have a future, now . . . I'll put that on my 'to do' list, straightaway." Severus replied, then ducked his head in an attempt to hide the smile threatening to spread across his face.

Sirius elbowed him, grinning. "You could make a packet on that book, Severus, old man. If _I_ promise to buy a copy will _you_ promise to autograph it for me?" He clenched his hands, pleading outrageously.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Black, I can tell you spent a few too many days talking to yourself in that cell, didn't you?"

"Too bloody right I did, It was only when I started answering myself that I realized I really did need to get out of there," laughed Sirius. "Seeing 'Scabbers' in that photo of the Weasley family in the Daily Prophet was a bit of incentive, too, mind you."

"Yes, Wormtail . . . imagine my surprise to find him at the Dark Lord's side, not long after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That's when I knew you hadn't betrayed Lily and James." Severus looked at his new friend and smirked, "But we'll both get our revenge on him this time."

"Too right we will," agreed Sirius, clapping Severus on the shoulder. "Now, be a good lad and pass me another piece of Molly's Christmas cake."

X X X

"A bit of breaking and entering?" asked George.

"REALLY?" Fred grinned.

"Let's consider it a 'behind the scenes/after hours tour'. The other sounds a bit dodgy." Tom winced, but smiled at the twins. "We're just doing research, so you'll see what we mean about realism. We're not nicking anything, just getting a good close look, and getting some ideas."

"That's our story . . . " Fred replied.

"and we're sticking to it!" added George.

"Right, so here's where we need to go . . . " Tom pulled out a map of London and spread it out on the end of the kitchen table.

X X X

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron said as the final film ended. He turned to stare at his best friend. "I look bloody awful and the only thing changed about you is that your glasses are gold instead of black!"

"_**Ronald**_! THAT'S what is foremost in your thoughts after watching the Battle!" Hermione gasped. "Harry sacrificed himself for all of us, you insensitive twit!" she scolded, as she swatted him with a dusty old pillow, to emphasize her point. "_Honestly_! *whomp* You have the _emotional_ * whomp* range of a _teaspoon_!"*whomp*

"Gerroff! 'mione! Harry lived! or didn't you get that bit! And now we know what's NOT going to happen; we're _not_ going to have the Battle!"

"But Harry still has to surrender to Voldemort, even if we do know how to defeat him and get all the Horcruxes destroyed!" she replied, sobbing as she turned to Harry. "Don't you?"

Harry gave a weak smile and nodded. Ron's mouth dropped open and he stammered, "But mate . . . he . . . you . . . no . . . _really_?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, and after looking at Dan, who nodded, he stood and faced everyone in the room.

"It's true, I am the seventh, accidentally made Horcrux . . . and . . . Voldemort has to be the one to kill me, or rather . . . kill his last Horcrux . . . and I _must_ let him kill me. It _is_ good to know I've done it once and survived, but I will need to be totally prepared, _mentally_ and then, if all goes as planned, old Tom will ruin his chances all by himself. We will still have to duel to the death, however, it will most likely be in a different meeting place and time, so that bit we'll have to improvise and be ready for it, no matter where or when."

"_However_, there is a big difference with how the movie ended after the Battle and how it ended in the book . . . . Harry, Ron and Hermione go to the Headmaster's office and talk to Dumbledore's portrait and Harry uses Dumbledore's wand, the Elder Wand, to mend his own, broken one. Then it's decided to return Albus' wand to his crypt, the thought being that if Harry dies a peaceful death, the Elder Wand's power will die with him, thus taking _that_ Deathly Hallow out of the world forever. The Resurrection Stone, well, we think that should go to the Department of Mysteries and Harry's cloak really and truly belongs to him, it's a family heirloom." Dan shrugged.

"In other words, Dan, if Harry is mentally prepared and we've destroyed the other Horcruxes, then it's a matter of letting Voldemort meet his own fate at his own hand?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to be careful about the circumstances for Voldemort facing Harry; he'll be suspicious if it's _too_ easy . . . there may have to be a bit of a battle or at least an invasion of Hogwarts . . . but if we're prepared, which is also where the "Felix Felicis" potion comes in to play, well . . . it will depend on when we start destroying the Horcruxes . . . as you saw in the movie, he'll feel it every time we get rid of one and it won't take long for him to figure out what we're doing . . . we may have to keep some and finish them as he's dueling Harry, just as Neville killed Nagini at the end, then Harry can finish him." Dan explained.

"Yes, as much as we've planned and schemed about this, in the end . . . well, Harry, you're on your own, mate," added Rupert.

"What about the Elder Wand, won't he still be trying to get hold of that, after Albus 'dies'," questioned Remus, framing the word 'dies' with his fingers for quote marks.

"We will have to get Gregorovitch and Mister Ollivander safely tucked away, I'm afraid, or else arm them with a Portkey, to escape any Death Eater kidnapping attempt," Dan suggested. "You, Headmaster, have a bit of time to work that out, at least until the end of this school year."

"I'll see what I can arrange, although Gregorovitch might be reluctant to listen to me, seeing as I have his beloved Elder Wand, myself. But I can talk to Garrick Ollivander in private. He'd be opposed to leaving his store, so your Portkey idea might be offered to him." Albus leaned back and got that familiar "thinking about it" look in his eyes, fingers steepled in front of him. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Tom brought up another facet of the operation.

"Also, that bit about you dying is going to take some Muggle inventiveness in order to fool the Death Eaters into thinking you are out of the picture, Professor," Tom looked over at the Headmaster. "But we have a few suggestions that, with a bit of magical enhancement, should do the trick nicely."

"I look forward to hearing the details, especially as it's a very, _very_ long drop off the Astronomy Tower. I doubt if the Death Eaters will just take Severus' word that I went over the edge. They'll want to see my body on the lawn." Albus chuckled.

"That's where Slytherin cunning comes into the plan," Tom explained. "Draco and I put our heads together, and with a little help from the wonderful world of FX, we believe we can successfully 'kill' you so convincingly that even the rest of the students and faculty at Hogwarts will believe you're dead and gone, Headmaster." Tom sat back beaming, then looked over to Draco. "You really are a devious bloke, Draco . . . I'm glad you're on our side."

"I came up with the idea?" Draco looked surprised. "Well, I'm really going to enjoy this, then." He looked at Harry and winked, "Your fate is in my hands, _Potter_ . . . how's your confidence level now?"

"Just fine, _Malfoy_, as I know how single minded you are, once you've made up your mind about something . . . almost Hufflepuff in focus, really, but then there's the ulterior motive angle, which brings us back to Slytherin."

"No need to be insulting . . .. Hufflepuff . . . HA! " Draco grumbled, lifting his chin and looking highly offended . . . until Emma reached over and pushed him sideways, laughing.

"You don't mean a word of that, Draco," she giggled. "I can see the laughter in your eyes."

Draco turned and looked at the pretty Muggle. "Do you? What do you see now?" He continued to look at her, face blank.

"A professional flirt," she shot back, rising from her seat and patting him on the head. "Nice try, but I've been dealing with _that_ look for ten years," Emma continued, "from Tom, until he met Jade, that is. But he still flirts with me, don't you, Tom."

"Practice, practice, practice." Tom muttered, which caused everyone to laugh.

X X X

"It's alright, Mum, I'm not going to die; that's why we're doing this." Fred put his arm around Molly as she wiped her eyes.

"You did Bella, though, didn't you. That was your Prewett side coming through!" exclaimed George, as he patted her on the back.

"But did I really do that in the book or just in the movie . . . they've changed a lot of the story, you know," Molly questioned.

"Oh, that's the way it went down, almost precisely as in the book, including your little line to Bella," responded Rupert, as Molly blushed crimson.

"Oh, dear . . . well, it was in the heat of the moment . . . I really didn't realize what I'd said . . . I'm a bit embarrassed," the Weasley matriarch stuttered.

"Don't be, Molly! My lunatic bitch of a sister deserved exactly the end you gave her." Narcissa advised her, nodding emphatically. "_And_ she won't get a chance to kill two of her relatives, when we're through with her this time around."

"You mean Bella killed me?" Tonks gasped.

"She did, as you were bent over Remus, who had just been killed by Dolohov." Dan informed her. "I told Narcissa that fact on the way up here to watch the movies, so she'd be aware of what Bella had done, as it didn't show how you and Remus died.

Remus put his arm around Tonks, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Not this time," he whispered, causing her to look up at him and smile.

X X X

"I think it was brilliant how Seamus rigged the bridge to blow up . . . do you think we should have him prepare it ahead of time, so there won't be a mad rush when it happens, if it happens, at Hogwarts?" Neville asked. "I would bet Knuts to Nifflers that Voldemort will attack the school as soon as he thinks he's got enough Death Eaters to pull it off."

"I agree with you on that one, Neville. I think we could come up with all kinds of booby traps and surprises for old Tom and his gang of merry maniacs, if we put our minds to it!" agreed Sirius. "I volunteer to start planning that bit of the defenses, if there's no objection?"

"Actually, I think you'd be perfect for the job," Tom replied. "Whatever ideas you come up with, do half of them and you'll have plenty of mayhem to run amok with, around the old stone pile you call Hogwarts." Tom burst out laughing at the offended look on Sirius' face. "I'm joking, Sirius, you know all about that school and its vulnerable points, so who else could defend the place better?"

"Too right I know it," grouched Sirius, before he grinned back at Tom.

"Those plans should also include evacuation of the younger students, or at least finding shelter for them, until any fighting that takes place is over," injected Professor McGonagall. "That means getting Aberforth involved, you realize, Albus."

"Yes, and I think it's about time he and I reached an understanding . . . it's been too long . . . and I admit, now, freely, that it was my fault, and he's been right all along." He reached over and picked up his steno pad and started writing . . . looking at the pen and shaking his head. "Muggles are so practical. This is getting to be quite a 'to do' list, Daniel . . . anything else?"

"Actually, no, sir. I believe you and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape can return to Hogwarts. Also, Draco and Narcissa are up to speed, so they can return home, also. But remember, it'll still be early afternoon, on Christmas," he reminded all of them. "Neville and Luna can also go. We'll have one more get-together on this coming Friday afternoon. . . Dobby will come and fetch you all, when you know you'll not be missed . . . just call his name, right, Dobby?"

"Yes, Mister Dan, Dobby will bring them all back here when they is calling Dobby."

"Good. Okay, Tom, you can stop the 'Time Turner'. Draco and Narcissa first, as they have to be careful not to be noticed as absent, then Neville and Luna. Albus, Minerva and Severus can come and go by Floo any time they want."

"Well, we'll see you all on Friday, then," agreed Narcissa, as she hugged Tonks and Sirius and waved goodbye to the others. "Come along, Draco." She held out her hand and grasped Dobby's.

"Goodbye, everyone . . . it's been . . . well, interesting and educational . . . I'll see you on Friday." He took hold of Dobby's other hand and 'Pop', the three of them were gone.

'Pop' Just that quick, Dobby was back, grinning. Luna and Neville walked over and held out their hands, then looked around the room.

"Goodbye everyone and thanks for including us in your plans," Luna said, as she grasped Dobby's hand, smiling down at him.

"See you all on Friday. Happy Christmas!" Neville put his arm around Luna's waist and took Dobby's hand. 'Pop'

X X X

"NARCISSA!?"

"Yes, dear, I'm in the sitting room," called Narcissa, as she turned toward the door. Draco was laying on the rug in a pool of afternoon sunshine, alternately releasing and then catching a Snitch, when his father walked into the room.

"Ah, there you two are! Well, we're due at your sister's for that Christmas party in a little under an hour, so you'd better go change your gown and Draco . . . "

"Yes, Father?"

"Put that thing away and go freshen up, there will be some important Ministry people at this party and I want you to make a good impression. I understand Dolores Umbridge is quite pleased with you."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge is really making some good changes at Hogwarts, Father; it's almost a school, now, with teachers being held accountable to the Ministry's new standards." Draco drawled, as he rose from the floor.

"Indeed," sniffed Lucius, pulling on his shirt cuffs. "If we could get rid of that old fool Dumbledore, Hogwarts could be made into the kind of Wizarding School that we pure-bloods would be proud of, instead of tolerate. No more Mud-bloods to drag the standard down. Only deserving young Witches and Wizards will be allowed to attend, if I have anything to say about it!"

"Yes, dear," Narcissa patted his arm, as she walked past heading for the door. "You always have the welfare of the school at heart."

"I do indeed," smiled Lucius, self-satisfied, as he followed her out into the hallway.

Draco stood for a moment, watching their retreating backs, then absentmindedly reached out, caught the Snitch, pocketed it and followed his parents, shaking his head.

'Father, you have no idea what's coming . . . oh, well, every Slytherin for himself.'

X X X

"Well, goodbye, Neville, Dobby, sir," Luna smiled down at the blushing House-Elf.

"See you Friday?" asked Neville.

"Of course . . . I'm looking forward to it." replied Luna, as she looked at Neville. "And seeing you, too, of course."

"Really?" Neville's eyes got wide in surprise.

"Really." With that, Luna stretched up on her toes and gave Neville a kiss. As he stood there, gob smacked, Dobby grasped his hand. 'Pop'

Luna giggled and went toward the kitchen to start making dinner for her father.

X X X

'Poof'

Albus, Minerva and Severus stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office.

"I'm heading straight to my potions lab and get started brewing, Headmaster, Minerva, so if you'll excuse me?"

"Certainly, Severus. We'll see you at dinner?" asked Dumbledore.

"If I don't get too caught up in the preparations . . . send a House Elf if it looks like I've forgotten, if you don't mind?"

"Of course we will," Minerva assured him, then watched as he swept from the room. Turning to her old friend and colleague, she sank into the nearest chair. "Well, what do you think our chances are for surviving this, Albus?"

"Better than our other attempt at getting Harry safely to adulthood." Albus sank into his chair and leaned back, sighing. "I've been such a fool and made too many mistakes, thinking I was protecting Harry . . . when I was putting him in even more danger!" He shook his head.

"Then consider this a do-over and don't make the same mistakes! That's how we ALL learn, seeing where we went wrong and doing something about it . . . only it won't be hindsight, but foresight and forewarning that will be the difference this time, Albus." Minerva took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose before replacing them, positioned just so.

"Indeed, we'll all have a second chance to get it right and live through this. You and I can talk more in the next couple of days and see if we can think of anything we should try to get in place while I'm still alive . . . once I'm 'dead' I won't be able to help and you'll be at Dolores' mercy."

"Oh, I can handle Dolores, Albus, don't you worry about that!" McGonagall huffed, which caused Albus to shake his head.

"Don't underestimate her, Minerva," warned Dumbledore. "She may be loathsome, but she's well placed at the Ministry and won't hesitate to use what power she has to get her way!"

"Well, be that as it may, I have bigger fish to fry . . . or rather, rat . . . I'm actually looking forward to this . . . I may even recruit Miss Granger's pet, Crookshanks, to be my partner in the hunt."

"Oh, dear, oh dear . . . Peter _is_ in trouble now," laughed Albus.

"Too right he is . . . and he'll not get away this time!" declared Minerva, crossing her arms, with a fierce look on her face.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Now What?

After the departure of the Hogwarts staff and the Malfoys, there was a bit of a silence . . . then Molly got going with her "All right everyone" organizing skills. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the twins were ordered into the parlor, along with Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom. Mad-eye took his leave while Remus and Tonks decided to Floo to her parents house. Molly then had a sit-down with Kreacher, Dobby ( after he returned from Malfoy Manor ) and Winky, who was listening with rapt attention to all of the things that had been happening and how she would have a part in their future plans.

"Now Winky," Molly started, 'The Burrow is not a fancy house, as was the Crouch's, but there are lots of rooms, nooks and crannies to be dusted, lots of the family coming and going all the time and there's also a ghoul in the attic, but he's perfectly happy to be up there by himself."

"Yes, Mistress Weasley. Winky is understanding." Although she looked attentive and happy, Molly could see the little House Elf wringing her hands in agitation.

"Well, if you're going to come and work for our family, I want you to call me Mrs. Molly and you can call my husband Mr. Arthur . . . the Mistress and Master titles are a bit too grand for our liking."

"Oh, yes Mis . . .I mean Mrs. Molly . . . . wait, is you saying Winky is going to be your House Elf? ? . . . Winky will have a new home?" Her already big eyes got wider in excitement.

"Yes, I've made up my mind and I'm sure Arthur will agree wholeheartedly with me that it's about time I had a little help, now that all the children are grown and will soon be moving out to start their adult lives . . . of course, that will mean helping with our grandchildren in the future!"

"OH! MRS MOLLY!" the diminutive creature cried out, as she threw herself into Molly's arms and sobbed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Molly replied, smiling at Dobby and Kreacher. "And I want to thank you, Kreacher and you, Dobby for suggesting Winky for the job. It was very clever of you, Kreacher, to have here her to display her skills, so I would know she was very capable and she'll make a fine addition to our household."

Dobby poked Kreacher in the ribs, and the old Elf poked him back before answering Molly.

"No thanks be necessary for Kreacher, Mrs. Weasley. Him was only doing what was right; helping a fellow House Elf and Master's friends and family." Kreacher tried looking humble and failed miserably, but that went unnoticed by Molly as she grabbed a tea towel to hand to Winky, so she could wipe her tears and stop her sniffles.

"Dobby is happy Winky is finding a new family, too, Mrs. Wezzie, as her was very sad at Hogwarts," he added, nodding his head. "Now her has a proper family and is a proper House Elf again."

Winky ran over and hugged Dobby and then Kreacher, who looks absolutely thunderstruck! Molly dissolved into the giggles.

X X X

"I'm having a bit of a sense of déjà-vu, as we're back to Christmas Day, again!" Ron settled onto a sofa and pulled Hermione down beside him.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked, as she landed, awkwardly, next to him.

"Well, if we're going to get married, I don't see why you shouldn't sit with me."

"Next to, fine, but not on your lap, not with everyone here!" she hissed at him, blushing.

"Yes, Ron," Emma laughed. "Your marriage is a few years off, so don't rush . . . you'll have plenty of time for snogging and all that teenage romance stuff."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "I wasn't going to snog her . . . not here . . not now . . ." he sputtered.

"OOooooo," Fred turned to George. "We need a camera . . . . "

"Too right, the blackmail potential is too good to pass up!" George rubbed his hands together.

"Shove off, both of you!" Ginny gave them a push toward the door. "Why don't you two go and start making plans for your store!"

"Brilliant!" Fred nodded, then 'pop' was gone, presumably to the upstairs bedroom.

"Excellent idea!" George agreed and 'pop' he was gone, too.

"Smooth, Ginny," Dan smiled at her as he passed by her on the way to the DVD box. "Want to watch some of the 'behind the scenes' stuff about the movies?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "As long as you can stop it if we have questions to ask."

"Sure," Rupert flipped through the DVD's and found the one he thought would be most interesting to them.

"And we've got a lot of questions for all you, too," added Tom. "For instance, well, actually, I guess I should ask Severus this one . . . why do you all have to drink those vile potions . . . can't anyone in the Wizarding world figure out how to make pills or capsules?"

"I've asked myself that every time Madam Pomfrey shoved that "Skele-gro" bottle into my hand after Lockhart deboned my arm!" Harry laughed. "Modern methods, especially if the Muggles use them, are not very accepted by the Wizarding world; ' this is how it's always been done' attitude. Bloody backwards, if you ask me."

"Well, I think I'll have a little talk with Draco about starting a company to make Magical pills . . . maybe get Severus on board as an advisor . . . Draco could make a packet! After this is all over, I mean. Would be his own source of income, get him out from under Daddy's thumb, too!" Tom announced, looking very pleased with himself.

"Ah, your Slytherin side is showing again, Tom," teased Rupert "Maybe he should talk to Fred and George . . . they might have a few contacts to help get the whole thing off the ground."

"Will do! It'll be a surprise for Draco, when he comes back on Friday."

"If he can get away," Dan reminded him. "He and Narcissa will have to be careful and find a time when Lucius isn't around the Manor."

"Right, forgot that bit . . . but they'll manage . . . they really ARE Slytherins!"

X X X

As Severus Snape descended the cold stone stairs to his private potions lab, he couldn't get the thought out of his head; even though he knew it was a Muggle movie, even though he knew it was a fictionalization of their future lives, the fact that both Lily and he had said 'always', was making him both elated and saddened. That they both were thinking only of Harry, that they were both striving for the same goal, made him smile, inwardly. However, she would never know his part in it . . . but, then . . . maybe she _did_. . . maybe she _ha_s seen everything . . . if her spirit, and those of Pott...James and Black... Sirius and Lup...Remus were there, too.

Ah, well, this time, it will be different! He'd gotten a second chance; to make it right and also to survive, with a bit of luck. He almost chuckled at that slight pun, as he reached the heavy, ancient wooden door. Waving his wand, he lowered the wards, the lock clicked and he entered the high ceilinged room.

The weak winter sunshine barely made its presence known, as it shone through the deep set leaded windows. A wave of his wand and scores of candle flames ignited, chasing away the shadows and making the rows of bottles and jars lining the shelves sparkle, despite the light coating of dust on all of them. Another wave and a thick, ancient volume floated from the bookcase and landed with a soft thump on the work table in the center of the room. Shrugging off his cloak, and then his frock coat, he rolled up his sleeves as he flipped through the musty pages, looking for the formula he'd need for the 'Felix Felicis'. As he scanned the ingredients list, his eyes flicked to various shelves and specific jars and bottles began floating over, landing with small thuds, to line themselves up on the table's broad surface. A flick toward the fireplace and flames burst out from under the largest cauldron hanging there. Next, a cutting board and several different shaped knives landed on the other side of the table, along with several bowls of various sizes.

Severus looked around at the gathered implements and ingredients and a small smile played at the corners of his lips . . . he dearly loved the brewing of potions, the precise stirring and simmering necessary to get the recipe correct . . . one missed drop of this or leaf of that and the whole could be a disaster . . . or in Longbottom's case, an explosion . . . he shook his head. He'd have to concentrate totally on the job at hand or it really would be a disaster!

Picking up his favorite knife, he reached for a packet of herbs and sliced the string binding the brown paper.

X X X

Minerva put down her teacup and looked at Albus. She knew not to interrupt his musings, so she contented herself with watching the square of sunshine, coming through the window over her head, where it hit the wall opposite, creeping its way upward as the sun set. It really moved like a flat, golden snail, determinedly climbing over the stones until it grew faint and then faded away. She flicked her hand and various lamps and candles started glowing, bringing the light level back up in the round room that served as the Headmaster's office. The increase in the light level seemed to catch the attention of the elderly Wizard behind the desk.

"Oh, Minerva, my dear! I've been terribly remiss, ignoring your presence all this time. My apologies!"

"Nonsense, Albus, we both had a lot to absorb in the last couple of days and now we have the same days to think through what we've learned," she answered, with a wave of her hand.

"True. Time travel does have that advantage, given the right circumstances." His eyes twinkled as he stood and stretched. "Let's take a long walk through the castle on the way to dinner and we'll chat as we go, shall we?"

"Excellent. Work out the kinks in my knees and the kinks in our plans at the same time." Minerva rose and shook her robes to straightened them.

Dumbledore opened the door to his study and ushered his Transfiguration Professor out to the staircase. Armando Dippet looked over to the portrait of Dilys Derwent.

"It looks like this coming year is going to be very exciting, eh Dilys?" Armando grinned.

"I'm concerned that it involves 'Time Turners' being used by Muggles, but then, these are modern time and obviously, it was thought serious enough a situation to warrant such drastic measures!" she shot back. "You seem to think it will be great fun, where as _I_ think it sounds _quite_ dangerous."

"Dangerous! Poppycock! Not with Albus running the show!" countered Headmaster Dippet.

"And it seems my Great-great-grandson will be in the thick of it, so stop fretting, Dilys!" Phineas Nigellus Black added. "We Blacks know how to take care of things."

"Oh, yes, your Great-great-grand-daughter, Bellatrix, is a good example of that!" countered Headmistress Derwent. "She and that Tom Riddle are a fine pair!"

As Albus and Minerva descended the spiral staircase, they could hear the voices being raised behind them.

"Oh dear, they've started already," chuckled Minerva.

"Indeed . . . I dare say I can expect all kinds of helpful advice in the coming months." agreed Albus, as they reached the bottom and strolled away down the corridor.

X X X

The next morning at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa went looking for Draco and found him in the parlor, gazing out the window that overlooked the rose garden. He turned and smiled at her.

"Father gone?"

"Yes, his end of year meeting at Gringott's"

"Ah, should have known even a late night at Aunt Bella's wouldn't keep him from business."

"Indeed."

Narcissa sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion next to her. Draco obediently sat beside his mother, knowing this talk was going to be life changing.

"Dobby certainly doesn't hold a grudge, does he?" She asked her son, with a bright smile.

Draco's mouth literally hit the floor; small talk about their former House Elf was the last thing he was expecting as the topic of conversation.

"What? Well, no, I suppose not . . . but then, Dobby and you always got on . . . it was Father that mistreated him . . . mostly," he added quickly, seeing her eyebrow rise. "All right, I wasn't very nice to him, either, but I thought . ."

"You thought that your father's attitude was the one to emulate. You've been brought up to be just like him, the 'Malfoy Heir'. . . as his father raised Lucius and his father before him. Stubborn pride has always been the keystone of the Malfoy men's persona . . . so much so that it killed your Grandfather Abraxas; refused treatment for the Dragon Pox he'd contracted . . . insisted it was 'nothing of the sort' . . . until even he had to admit how ill he was becoming . . . and then it was too late for treatment . . . and he fussed and fumed and bellowed orders to one and all, until the end. Do you know your father was actually proud of that show of 'Malfoy Pride'. Thought his father was right to refuse treatment, it was just his age that worked against him fighting off the ill effects of the poison. Although he wasn't all that heartbroken at being the new Master of Malfoy Manor, I can tell you that!" she added.

"Mother! I know Father . . . enjoys being in charge of the Manor and head of the family, but"

"How many times have you said 'wait until my father hears about this . . . how many times have you written letters telling him about all the little things that didn't go your way at school?"

She waited for an answer and watched as a blush rose on her son's cheeks.

"Exactly! Just because your last name is Malfoy, doesn't mean the world owes you your every whim! As you've learned, that will lead to our destruction at the Dark Lord's hands, Draco."

She held up her hand as he opened his mouth to protest.

"I know, I know, we survived - or will survive - if things go unchanged. But at what price? All of those lives lost needlessly; your friends, my family, your schoolmates, innocent people. No, Draco . . . now that we know what _would_ happen, we will do it all differently and make sure, as much as we can, that we survive and that, even more importantly, other people survive, who didn't deserve to die, because of our blindly following that maniac Voldemort."

"Mother!"

"Well, it's his name . . . Harry was right . . . he's just Tom Riddle with a silly title he made up! Is he a powerful Wizard? Yes. Am I frightened of him? Yes. Will I let him ruin my family, my son's life, my husband's? No."

Mother and son sat in silence for some minutes while they both thought about what it would all mean to them.

"Father can't know any of this." Draco finally spoke, making his mother start a bit.

"Absolutely not . . . not that he would betray us willingly, but he'd not be able to hide anything from the Dark Lord."

"He'll get caught in the Ministry, again, and go to Azkaban, won't he?"

"I think, although unpleasant, it's the safest place for him. I know that's harsh, but . . "

"But true. You'll have the hardest time, if he comes here to stay."

"That shouldn't be until after Dumbledore's supposed death, so more than a year away . . . and that might not happen, either."

Draco shook his head. "We're putting our necks in the noose no matter which way it goes."

"I'm willing. I'm destined to do just that, lying to him that Harry was dead, so if I _don't_ have to do that again, it'll be too soon." Narcissa smiled and Draco nodded his head.

"Why did you - would you - will you? You know what I mean . . . what do you think made you do that?"

"I think I was trying - as was your father - to get to you; to see that you were still alive . . . we were desperate and because Harry was alive, even after being hit with an 'Avada Kadavra' curse, I decided he was our better chance of getting into the castle and finding you. I had to try and help him, in the only way I could."

"Emma says she liked the way, in the book, you two went running though the castle looking for me in the thick of the battle, and then after, when we were just sitting by ourselves with nobody paying us any attention . . . although the film's way of seeing the three of us walking away from it all was a bit of a good ending for our involvement, too."

"So, if things change, we might not have a battle, at least not like the one we saw, and Harry and everyone will already know we're on their side . . . that doesn't make it any easier or safer, does it, Mother?"

"No, son, it doesn't, but if we can help Harry and get rid of Voldemort, we'll not only help ourselves survive, but the rest of the Wizarding World." Narcissa sighed, almost overwhelmed by the enormity of it all.

"Emma told me of a Muggle saying, "If I knew then, what I know now, I'd have done it differently". Looks like we get a second chance to get it right, eh?" Draco smiled and leaned back, stretching out his long legs.

"Dear me," muttered Narcissa.

'What?" Draco looked at her, puzzled.

"Stand up, dear," she ordered.

"Why?" Draco asked, even as he did as he was told.

"We need to go shopping for some new trousers, dear; you're shooting up again! Look at how high those cuffs are riding!"

"Must we? Can't you just use a lengthening spell or something?" Draco whined.

"Those have already been lengthened, last summer. No there's nothing for it. I'll just get my bag and we're off to Madam Malkin's."

"Mother . . . really . . . I "

"Then to Fortesque's for a hot fudge sundae!"

"Oh, well, if you're going to bribe me . . . lead the way . . . " Draco swept his arm as he held the door open for his Mother to pass through, on her way to the front hall. "I want extra whipped cream on mine," he added, as he closed the door, Narcissa laughting, even as she summoned her purse.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Boxing Day at the Burrow

Remus walked into the parlor, later that evening, to find the kids chatting away, asking questions about each other's lives, both Muggle and Magical. Glancing around, he returned their greetings, but a frown was forming on his face.

"Where's Sirius? I thought he'd be here with you lot when I didn't find him in the kitchen."

"Well, now that you mention it, he hasn't been in here at all this evening, has he?" answered Ron, looking round at the rest, who were shaking their heads.

"We thought he must be down in the kitchen with Mum," Ginny added.

"She thought he was in here, playing host," replied Remus. Then he snapped his fingers. "I bet I know where he's been . . . he often goes and hangs out upstairs with Buckbeak."

"Buckbeak is here? Really?" Emma's eyes opened wide. "Oh, I'd love to see him."

"Come on then, let's go track down both of them," called Remus over his shoulder, as he led the way to the very top of the house.

The attic room that served as Buckbeak's stable had been magically enlarged to accommodate the winged Hippogriff, with double doors overlooking the back of the house, with a small deck attached.

When Remus opened the door, Buckbeak swung his head around and gazed at the crowd of people in the doorway. As he realized he was seeing two of Harry, Ron and Hermione, he shook his head and cocked it first to the right, then to the left, as if trying to figure out what was happening.

"Better do this one at a time," Remus suggested.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Come on Dan, let me introduce you. You know the routine, don't you?"

"Too right I do," gasped Dan, as he bowed, keeping eye contact with the huge animal. After a pause, Buckbeak nodded his head and allowed Harry and Dan to approach him.

"Buckbeak, this is Dan; he's a new friend, he's a Muggle and he gets to pretend to be me in Muggle movies . . ah . . well . . ." Harry stuttered to a stop, wondering how to explain movies to the creature looking from him to Dan with his large, luminous eyes.

"Hello, Buckbeak, I've heard all about you and you are every bit as handsome as I was told. Would you mind if I touched you . . . petted you?"

In answer, Buckbeak lowered his head and Dan scratched just behind Beaky's 'ear' tufts, as he had with the animatronic Beaky, with whom he was used to dealing. He did, however, get the same reaction, much to his surprise; a deep, rumbling 'purr' of contentment.

Remus, in the meantime, had sauntered over to the door which opened onto the deck, where he could see Sirius sitting on a stool, staring out over the rooftops. He let himself out and pulling up an empty crate, joined his friend.

"Making yourself scarce for a reason?"

"Had a fair bunch of things to think through, sort out and deal with, old sod," was the morose answer.

"And you've come to what conclusion, if you don't mind my asking?" Remus leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clenched, waiting.

"That I spent almost half of my life in Azkaban for something I didn't do, then I screwed up trying to get my revenge by letting Peter escape. I'm slated to die, stupidly, and Harry will have no family left, _at all_, except the Dursleys, if I don't get it right _this_ time. Also, I was a total ass at school and I have a lot of crow to eat, as far as Severus is concerned. Hopefully, the truce, or whatever this is, that's already going on between us isn't just because we're both . . . what's that Muggle expression? . . . between a rock and a hard place."

"Don't be so down on yourself, Sirius. This is all happening for a reason and we _will_ live through it this time . . . _all of us_. I think you will have a harder time getting used to dealing with him than Severus will, dealing with you . . . you're able to openly help, he's still a spy and his life, second only to Harry's, is the one most likely to be in danger from Voldemort," Remus reassured him.

"Don't forget Albus, he's in the crosshairs, too." Sirius reminded his friend.

"AH, true, but I think our new, young Muggle friends have a few tricks up their sleeves that might keep our esteemed Headmaster alive, too."

Laughter from the room behind them drew their attention and they turned to see Tom being dragged forward to meet Buckbeak, Emma and Rupert having already been introduced.

"Oh, dear, I hope Buckbeak will be able to tell the difference," Sirius stood, as did Remus, ready to come to Tom's aid, if the Hippogriff didn't react favorably to the tall replica of Draco, standing before him. However, leaning forward and sniffing, Buckbeak nodded his head and seemed to accept the stranger.

"Let's join the party, shall we?" Remus asked as he opened the door."

"Why not?!" replied Sirius, as he stepped through the door, to be heartily greeted by the occupants of the room.

X X X

"I'm going to be popping over to The Burrow this morning to show Winky her new home, so I want you all to . . . "

"Come with you?" piped up Fred.

"Show the Muggles the old place?" suggested George.

"Take all our Christmas loot home and store it away?" Ginny offered.

"Get out of Sirius' hair for a bit?" Ron added.

"Quiet! All of you!" Molly raised her voice over the din that threatened to drown out her instructions for the day. "Actually . . . yes, to all of those suggestions. I'll be going to see your father this afternoon and he's due to be released on Friday, if he's sufficiently healed. I'll try to explain to him what's going on . . . ."

"Perhaps seeing and hearing all about it in person would be better, Mum," suggested Ron. "You know how he is with all things Muggle; for him to know there are Muggle thing-a-ma-bobs from seventeen years in the future sitting here to be investigated would have him running out of St. Mungo's in his hospital gown."

"Back panels flapping . . . " George added, grinning.

"Witches fainting in the halls . . . " Fred described, to growing laughter from the others.

"Merlin help us, we can't have that!" Molly agreed, covering her mouth with her napkin to smother her own giggles.

"Best just spring it on him, like you all experienced yesterday," Dan nodded.

"Was it just yesterday?" Ginny shook her head and then looked at Hermione. "How did you not go loopy when you used the Time Turner in your third year?"

"Oh, I had to keep very close watch on where I was going at what time, and believe me, it did nearly drive me to distraction." Hermione replied.

"If you'll pardon the pun in that sentence," injected Tom, as he reached for the toast rack. "Close watch - Time Turner?"

"Oh, goodness, you're right," snickered Hermione, as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why can't Sirius come with us to The Burrow," Dan asked. "He's no more in danger there than we will be, is he? You don't have Aurors popping in regularly, looking for him, do you?"

"Actually, I think that's a brilliant idea!" Remus agreed, "He needs to get outside, even in the cold and get some exercise and fresh air . . . would do him and his gloomy mood a world of good!"

"We'll stay well within your property boundaries, Molly," Tom reassured her, seeing the worried frown on her face. "I personally promise to keep an eye on Sirius, okay?"

"Oh, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to have another adult there to keep you all in line," she answered.

"As if," muttered Fred, George nodding solemnly.

"Right then . . . Kreacher, could you pop upstairs and tell Master Sirius to get his act together, as we're all leaving in a few minutes for The Burrow and he's going to make us late!" Remus instructed the ancient House Elf.

"Certainly, Mister Lupin, sir." 'pop'

X X X

"This house is brilliant! Our set does a good job, with the descriptions Jo had in the book, but, really, I'm gob-smacked!" Dan declared as he, Rupert, Emma and Tom looked around the first floor of The Burrow.

Winky was already busy getting tea ready for everyone, as Molly beamed proudly at the praise being given her house by the young people.

"Oh, look! The Weasley Clock!" Rupert declared, pointing. Taking a closer look, he smiled. "Looks like everyone is in fine fettle today, Molly! Even Arthur is classified as 'Healing '!"

"Come on Emma, I want to show you my room," Ginny said, as she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her toward the winding staircase.

"And you guys have to see mine!" Ron started after the girls, Rupert, Dan and Harry close on his heels.

George and Fred pulled Tom aside and whispered in his ear. He nodded, "Meet you outside in five minutes." Then he followed his friends to the upper reaches of the house.

X X X

Remus, Sirius and Molly were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea when there was a knock at the back door. Sirius stood and took two steps into the living room before Molly opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I understand the visitors are here." It was Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, good morning, Luna. Do come in. They're all upstairs," Molly replied. "Ah, how did you know . . . ?"

"Dobby popped in and told me they were here, so I came over to say hello," Luna replied over her shoulder as she turned toward the stairs. "I like Dobby, he's ever so nice." She leaned over the banister and called, "Come back in the kitchen before your tea gets stone cold, Sirius."

As he walked back to his seat, he looked up at the blond headed girl with a frown on his face.

"How'd you know . . . ?"

"Three cups of tea are on the table and both Mrs. Weasley and Professor Lupin visibly relaxed when they saw it was me . . . who would be here, besides the kids, who would have to hide?" She turned and skipped up the stairs.

"Not much gets by her, does it?" Remus looked to Molly.

"My observation . . . she just sees things differently; notices what's out of place."

"Glad she's on our side, then," Sirius added, as he lifted his teacup to his mouth, the other two nodding agreement.

X X X

"Sweet Mary, Mother of Pearl!" exclaimed Tom, as he entered Mister Weasley's workshop with the twins. "It looks like a jumble sale exploded!"

"Yeah, Dad's a bit of a hoarder when it comes to Muggles things," George agreed, picking up a light switch from a carton full of similar junk, looking at it quizzically and then dropping it back in the box.

"Pity is, he doesn't know what most of these things do," added Fred.

"Or what goes with what," said Fred, tapping on the keys of an old typewriter.

"Well, a fair bit of these need an electrical source to work, but lots of this is just . . . well, everyday stuff that I don't even think about, I'm so used to it." Tom stood looking around. "I should get Emma and Hermione in here with some sticky notes and turn them loose to label everything . . . that'd be a start . . . at least he'd know what he has, if not how it works and why."

"We're going to have to really be firm with Dad about not going too crazy with you lot," Fred shook his head.

"You'll never get back to 2012 if he gets too wound up, right Fred?" George asked.

"Too right . . . maybe you'd better leave well enough alone, Tom . . . don't want to get him started . . . watching the movies will be enough to contend with, eh, George. Especially if we show him the 'behind the scenes, how it was done' bits." Fred smiled at his twin, knowing it would be a bit of a challenge keeping their father from disemboweling the DVD player, much less the TV.

"Right, in that case, let's join the others . . . they were talking of heading for the broom shed, when I left to come meet you two."

"Quidditch!" shouted the twins, as they ran out of the garage workshop, Tom following, closing the door with one last look over his shoulder, a smile on his face.

X X X

"They look almost identical to the ones we used in the films," Dan remarked, as he hefted the broomstick Ron had handed out to him. But we had seats and some padding added, after there were a fair number of complaints from the cast. How do you stand it, without any protection for your bits?"

"Cushioning charms, mate. Won't mount a broom without applying a good one!" Harry laughed.

Dan held the broom level and threw his leg over, gripping it in the correct way. Ron and Harry watching him, nodding. Fred and George came running up and dove into the shed to get their own brooms. Re-emerging, they took a look at Dan and then, glancing at each other, seemed to come to one of their silent agreements. They mounted , each grabbed one of Dan's arms and the next thing anyone knew, Dan was forty feet in the air, astride a broom, zooming around the field by the edge of the orchard. He was holding the broom tightly, but was enjoying the sensation of really flying to be too concerned about how he was suspended in the air.

Tom sauntered up and seeing everyone looking skyward, glanced up and then started to roar with laughter.

"What, exactly, Thomas Felton, is so funny?" Emma scowled at him.

"Dan!" he gasped. "If he survives this ride with Fred and George . . . who can he tell about it . . . people will think he's barking mad!"

"Oh, well, surviving being the operative word . . . ," admitted Emma, as she looked up and then started to giggle a bit. "And he won't remember, in any case, so no harm done, I suppose."

"Better go to his rescue, Harry," Ron said to his friend, as he kicked off the ground.

"Right, can't have me dropped in the brambles, now, can we." Harry grinned as he, too, shot into the sky.

"They won't drop Dan," Luna said. "They're just having some fun.

"Let's find a place to sit and make a fire to keep warm while we watch, shall we?" asked Hermione, as she positioned some benches around a nearby stone fire ring. Soon a cheery blaze was casting its warmth for the spectators. Remus, Sirius and Molly joined the group, as did Dan, having been safely returned to terra firma.

"Oy, Remus, Sirius, grab a broom and join us!" Harry yelled.

The old school mates looked at one another, then sprinted into the shed to emerge and push off to join in the fun. Ginny acted as referee, then Remus took over those duties, as he admitted to being too far out of practice to be any help to his side. After almost an hour, Winky popped into view, announcing luncheon, so, with reluctance, the teams declared a tie, brooms were put away, and the whole group trooped down to the house, glad to regain the all encompassing warmth of the kitchen.

X X X

"I'm off to St. Mungo's. Winky, you're in charge, here, so don't let them make too much of a mess!" Molly bent over to be on the level of her new 'employee'. "Don't go in the twins room, there's too much . . . well, let's just say it might not be safe for you . . . but the rest of the house is yours to clean and tidy, alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Molly, Winky will be very happy doing the rest . . . but does Winky have to go in the attic . . . the ghouly is very noisy!" Winky looked up at the ceiling apprehensively.

"No, he's harmless, but best to leave him alone, in any case." Molly patted Winky on the shoulder and stood up, throwing her traveling cloak over her shoulders. Walking to the fireplace, she turned and impaled Remus and Sirius with one of her 'I'll take no foolishness from you' looks.

"You two are the adults here, so get everyone back to Grimmauld Place in time for dinner, please, with the house still standing!"

"Yes, Molly."

"Of course, Molly."

After another look around, she took a handful of 'Floo' powder, threw it into the fire, called out "St Mungo's" as she stepped into the green flames and POOF, she was gone.

"What do you want to do first, Sirius, help the kids run amok, or take a walk around the orchard and stretch your legs?" asked Remus.

"I think the kids are fine, let's get some fresh air!" declared Sirius, as he donned his old motorcycle jacket and headed for the door.

As the two wizards headed up the hill, Fred, George and Tom came down the stairs, watching out the window to gauge their progress.

"Good, they'll be gone for a bit and the rest are too busy chatting to notice we'll be gone," Tom observed. "Let's 'Floo' back to Grimmauld Place and then take the Tube . . . I happen to know there's a station within 3 blocks of the old place and it'll be the fastest way."

"Splendid!"

"Road Trip!"

"Right," Tom shook his head. "This is going to be interesting."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

And just where have you three been?

"Now, if you two would be so kind as to unlock this door, _without_ setting off the alarm, please." Tom whispered to Fred and George, as he cast a furtive look up and down the alley. "The museum is open but the work shop is closed for the holidays, so we're really in luck as far as not being seen."

Following Fred and George into the hallway, Tom eased the door shut and then motioned the twins to follow him.

"How do you know your way around in here?" Fred asked, nearly stumbling in the dark corridor.

"Father of one of my mates works here and I know this place as well as I know my own house. We've got to be really quiet going upstairs, or they'll hear us walking around," Tom cautioned.

"Fix that easy enough," replied George, casting a silencing spell. "I wouldn't stomp around, mind, but I think we can relax a bit, now."

Tom turned and grinned at the brothers, then signaled them to follow him, as they started up a steep flight of stairs. Entering the upper hallway, the trio made their way to a doors marked 'Head Storage'. Fred and George cast a questioning look at each other, shrugged and followed Tom into the room, where they skidded to a halt.

"Bloody Hell!" gasped George and Fred in tandem.

They stood, dumbfounded, facing a room lined with tall shelves, which held what appeared to be heads . . . human heads; eyes open, staring soundlessly.

"They're not real, are they?" Fred managed to ask in a squeaky voice.

"They bloody well better _not_ be real!" gasped George.

"Or we're 'Apparating' out of here," said Fred.

"without _you_, Tom!" George added.

"Don't be daft! This is Madam Tussaud's Wax Museum . . . they're WAX! Pretty life-like though, huh." Tom stood grinning at the discomforted twins, but then motioned them forward to inspect the room's contents. "Now, we'll look through the old heads that haven't been touched in _years_, for one that resembles Albus . . . and remember, try to envision the head with his long hair and beard; it doesn't have to be a perfect likeness, just close enough to fool someone who gets a quick glance. Add his robes, hair and hat, we should be able to use just about anybody's head."

However, that was easier said than done and it was a full twenty minutes before they found a head they could all agree was the closest resemblance to the Headmaster.

"Right, now use the 'Shrinking Charm' on this one and also duplicate one to replace it and fill that empty space on the shelf," instructed Tom. Fred held the head up and pointed his wand at it, while George chose another head from down the aisle and made its twin appear in the open spot on the shelf. "Right, pop 'Albus' in here," Tom added, as he held out an empty mint tin, into which Fred deposited the shrunken wax head. "Now we're off to my old school, to 'borrow' a body."

"Wicked."

"Excellent."

X X X

"Mr. Weasley is doing splendidly, Mrs. Weasley, and he will be released into your care on Friday morning, barring any unforeseen complication," Healer Pye informed Molly, as he finished doing a diagnostic sweep of his wand over the patient lying, propped up, on the bed. Arthur smiled at his wife.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for Arthur, Healer Pye. I realize using the Muggle 'stitches' was an honest attempt at an alternative solution to the bleeding," replied Molly, taking Arthur's hand and patting it. "But you won't be volunteering as Healer Pye's 'guinea pig' anytime in the near future, will you dear?"

"I should bloody well hope not! If you'll pardon the pun . . . get it? . . . bloody, stitches?!" Arthur laughed at his own joke, as Molly and Healer Pye looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, he's feeling MUCH better, I can tell," muttered Molly, as Healer Pye headed toward the door of the clinic.

Molly pulled over a chair and settled herself on the seat, but didn't look at Arthur. Rather, she sat there, staring at the wall and wringing her hands. Arthur wrinkled his brow and then decided to find out exactly what was going on with his bride of twenty-seven years . . . he'd lived with her long enough to read her body language; she knew something she was dying to tell him, but wasn't quite sure how to bring the subject up casually.

"Okay, Molly Wobbles, out with it! What's the big news and/or secret that's almost bursting from your lips? " he asked, making her jump a bit and smile sheepishly at him.

"I can't . . . I promised . . . but it's . . . you won't believe . . . change everything . . . . save Fred's life. . . " Molly was sputtering and trying her hardest not to give away the 'surprise'.

"FRED"S LIFE!" Arthur gasped. "Molly Prewett Weasley, you tell me what it is right this minute or I'll get out of this bed and go to Grimmauld Place and find out for myself!"

"NO! . . No, you can't!" Molly jumped up and then collapsed back onto the chair, rocking with laughter, which only intensified when Arthur sat up straight and then hastily adjusted the shoulder of his hospital gown, when it slipped off his shoulder. That set off another burst of giggles, which Molly was trying valiantly to suppress, without much success. But after a minute and a quelling look from her husband, she straightened herself and then took a deep breath.

"Right. Well, first off, Arthur, I must have your solemn oath that you will not attempt to get out of that bed, leave this hospital to go to Grimmauld Place or do anything but listen to me OR I won't tell you one word about what's been going on this past week, twice." Molly folded her hands and waited for Arthur to make his decision. He could tell by the set of her jaw that she wouldn't speak a word of the "secret" if he didn't agree.

"I promise to not try and leave St. Mungo's before I'm released Friday and I will listen to your story and try not to interrupt . . . too much . . . with too many questions . . . if I can help it . . . is that sufficient, dear?" he smiled at her, as he piled up his pillows and settled back to enjoy her tale.

"It will do for now. I can always throw a 'Body Bind' on you, until you see sense, sweetheart," she replied, smiling at him innocently. Arthur knew better; no one was faster with a 'Body Bind' hex than his Molly.

X X X

"Dobby?"

'Pop'

"Yes, Master Draco? You be wanting Dobby, sir?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you could take me to Grimmauld Place for a short visit . . . I'm bored with nobody to talk to, knowing the rest are all together, doing something and having fun."

"Certainly Dobby can take you, but everyone has gone to The Burrow today."

"Really? Well, I suppose that would be alright, too. I've always wondered what the Weasley homestead really looks like. Fine, The Burrow it is." Draco held out his hand expectantly.

"You must tell Missy Cissa where you is going, or Dobby cannot do it. It be Harry Potter's and Mr. Dan's orders to Dobby, as they wants you and Missy Cissa to be safe," replied the House Elf, taking a step backward.

"Really? Well, couldn't hurt, I suppose. I'll go tell Mother and then we'll just pop off, eh?"

"Is Master home?" Dobby asked tentatively.

"No, he's gone to Diagon Alley, to Gringott's, so you can come with me without worrying about being seen," replied Draco, grabbing his jacket, as he headed toward his mother's sitting room, Dobby padding dutifully behind. Sticking his head in the door, Draco saw his mother sitting in the window seat, reading a book.

"Mother?"

"Draco! Come in, darling. What . . . oh, Dobby . . . what are you doing here? Anything wrong?" Narcissa asked, having spotted the House Elf trot in the door behind her son.

"Nothing's wrong, Mother; I called Dobby to come. I'm bored out of my skull and no-one's around to visit . . . well, I could visit Gregory, but he's got a cold, and Vincent's off with his family somewhere. Just for a hour or two . . . please?" Draco gave his best 'puppy dog' look and waited.

Narcissa shook her head. "That won't work on me, and you know it, young man. Alright, I don't suppose it would hurt, as your father should be out for a good while. But if Dobby shows up, don't ask questions, just come home with him, straight away, do you understand?"

"Certainly, Mother. Wouldn't want to get caught out and ruin all the plans that are being set into place, now, would I?" Draco replied, bending to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek. Shrugging on his jacket and he walked over to Dobby who took his offered hand.

"Too right! Well, off with you, I'm just getting to the good part of this book and I don't want any more interruptions! Scat!" Narcissa shooed the two of them away and lifted her book from her lap.

'Pop'

X X X

'Pop"

"Dobby! Draco! What's brings you two here?" Harry smiled at the tall blond and his favorite House Elf. "We weren't expecting you until Friday."

The others looked up from watching Ron and Rupert's intense game of Wizard's Chess, surprise written on all of their faces.

"Going stir-crazy at the Manor, so I called Dobby, told Mother what I was going to do and," he shrugged his shoulders, "here I am." He slowly turned around, taking in the interior of The Burrow and then walked through the living room, around the stairs, casting a glance up the multiple leveled staircase, to wind up back in the kitchen. He noticed Ginny watching him warily and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Ginny, I think your home is . . . fascinating, but what I like best is . . . it looks like a family actually lives here . . . the Manor is more of a museum . . . a shrine to Malfoy family pride . . . I hate it."

"It can't be that bad, Draco," Emma responded. "I've been in a few manor houses and they can be quite cozy, despite the size and number of rooms."

"Maybe if Muggles live there, but not at our place; stone cold, nothing personal except portraits of the family . . . it's . . . it's . . . "

"Lonely?" Emma finished, as she walked up and hooked her arm through Draco's, pulling him to the living room sofa, to sit next to her. "I'm not a big chess fan, so why don't we sit and chat until one of them finally wins; they're playing two out of three . . . this could take a while."

"Mind if we join you two?" asked Ginny, as Luna, Harry, Dan and she wandered in and took their seats in the easy chairs scattered around the room.

"So, what have you lot been up to, then?" Draco inquired, very conscious of the pretty Muggle sitting next to him. She resembled Gra . . . Hermione so much, he was still unsettled by the fact she wasn't a witch . . . he was actually sitting and talking to a Muggle! But he was brought back to the present as Harry laughed and answered him.

"You missed a great pick-up game of Quidditch, mate. If you'd been here, you might have even picked up a few tips," teased Harry.

"Ha, as if you could teach me anything, Pot . . . Harry," retorted Draco.

"Actually, it would have been Sirius who would have shown you a thing or two," said Dan. "By the way, anyone seen Remus and Sirius lately?"

As if on cue, the two friends came in the back door of the Burrow, shook off their coats and hung them on the coat rack before turning their attention to the chess game taking place at the kitchen table.

"Who's winning?" Remus stood looking at the board, tilting his head as he considered the pattern of the pieces left in the game.

"Ron won the first game. We're doing two out of three, and I'm ahead . . . Bishop takes rook." Rupert picked up his bishop and clicked Ron's rook off the board. He couldn't get them to move magically, as they refused to listen to the commands of a Muggle, but the rook picked itself up and walked over to the storage box, to tumble in and come to rest against one of pawns. The bishop lifted his chin and looked around, approvingly, at his new location on the board.

"Where's everyone else . . . oh, in here . . . well, hello Draco, dropped in for a visit, eh? Old mausoleum a bit . . . quiet for you?" Sirius sat on the arm of the sofa and ruffled Draco's hair.

"Gerroff! And yes, I was going slightly stir crazy with no place to go; Gregory's sick and Vincent's away, so I decided to pop in for a hour or two to make sure you all weren't up to some mischief . . . without me," he added, with a smirk.

"Well, we're glad you're here, no matter the reason, Draco," Emma patted him on his thigh. "How is your mother?"

"She's fine," Draco managed to gasp. "Deep in a book when I left." He turned quickly to Hermione. "I knew you reminded me of someone, Hermione . . . Mother always has a book in her hand or on the table next to her . . . that's the one thing I gave you credit for, being a Muggle; that you loved reading as much as she does."

"How nice of you to admit that, Draco. I also know you use the library at school as much as I do. I've seen you sitting at that one corner table many a time, nose to the page . . . it was the one thing I had to give _you_ credit for, too," laughed Hermione. "The rest of your old Slytherin attitude, I could have done without, but, then I don't expect you to become a Gryffindor, either."

"Speaking of Slytherin, anyone seen Tom . . . or the twins recently?" Remus inquired, as he joined the crowd.

"They might be up in the twins room . . . but it is awfully quiet, now that you mention it," Dan walked over to the stairs and cocked his head, listening. "I don't hear anything, but they might have placed a "Silencing Charm" or something, eh?"

"Which worries me even more," Emma replied, then stood and headed for the stairs. "I'll go check . . . I'll know if Tom's trying to hide something."

"Oh, it's good to not be Tom. If Emma starts in on you, you're a goner . . . remember that Draco, it could save your neck," smiled Dan, as he sat back down.

"Right, filed away," nodded Draco.

Emma came down the stairs and leaned over the railing. "They're not there. Did they go back out to Mr. Weasley's workshop, do you suppose?" she asked, to no one in particular.

"Probably, the twins are just as mad about Muggle stuff as Dad, maybe worse, as they would love to adapt things and then sell them," replied Ginny, shaking her head. "They'll come in for dinner. Tell you the truth; it's quieter in here, even with all of us, then it is with just the twins, Ron, Mum, Dad and me! Let's leave them out there!"

"CHECK!" Ron yelled, which drew Sirius and Remus back into the kitchen.

"Oh, dear, it sounds like Ron's going to win this one, too," Hermione sighed. "There'll be nothing but talk about Wizards Chess and the great "Battle of the Rons" for days!"

"MATE!" Rupert shouted!

"Oh, another game . . . tie-breaker," Luna said, as she stood to go check how the game had been won.

"Anyone for poker?" Dan asked.

X X X

"And that's where we stand, as of this moment, Arthur, dear." Molly leaned back in her chair and pushed her hair back out of her face. She's been talking, more or less continually, for two hours, recounting every minute of what had transpired at Grimmauld Place during the week, what was going to happen in the future and about the meeting on Friday. She'd even told him about why she'd laughed when he threatened to get up and go to Grimmauld Place.

Arthur sat there, properly gob-smacked, but with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he turned to Molly and took a deep breath. "I think it's better I _do_ know what's been happening, so as to save time on Friday, dear. I just hope I get to see the movies at some point before our young visitors have to take it all away with them."

"I'm sure if you have any questions, dear, they will be happy to supply you with a good answer, as they seem to know everything about our world," added Molly.

"I might make a list . . . no, better not, can't have someone seeing anything about this, can we?"

"No, that wouldn't do at all, Arthur. Oh, my, is that the time . . . I'd better go and get dinner started!" Molly jumped up, but then froze in her tracks. "Oh, wait, Winky will be doing that . . . that's an odd sensation; knowing I don't have to rush around so much anymore," Molly mused.

"I like the idea of you having a House Elf, if it means we get to spend more time together, old girl," smiled Arthur, as he reached out to grab Molly's hand and pull her over to the bed, so as to put his arms around her.

"Arthur Weasley! Behave yourself! You're in a hospital bed!"

"Room for you, too, Molly Wobbles," was the reply, as he gave a tug and tumbled her onto the mattress beside him.

X X X

The fireplace at The Burrow blazed up, and Fred, George and Tom emerged, to come face to face with Remus and Sirius, arms crossed, frowns on their faces.

"Oops, busted," muttered Tom, casting a glance at the twins.

"And just where have you three been?" Remus looked at each of them in turn.

"Well, Tom had an idea," Fred started.

"Which was brilliant," George continued.

"Thanks guys," Tom beamed and then the smile slid from his face as Sirius turned his gaze on him.

"We just popped out to pick up a couple of things," Fred picked up the story.

"You'll see when we get it put together," George nodded.

"We just dropped all the stuff off at Grimmauld Place and then, well, here we are, no one saw us, Bob's your uncle, we're done!" concluded Tom.

Remus pointed a finger at the twins, back and forth between the two. "It's a good thing Molly's not back yet, or you'd be in big trouble."

"They're _still_ in big trouble," Sirius growled. "What if you'd been seen?"

"We weren't!" Fred objected.

"Or recognized?" Remus kept going.

"In 1995, I'm 5 years old; even my own mother wouldn't know me!" Tom protested. "Besides which, we didn't walk around, we just got in and got out . . . .no contact with anybody!"

"Relax, you two, we're done and back," George finished.

Silence hung in the kitchen for a minute or two, then Sirius shrugged and Remus shook his head.

"Where is everybody, anyway?" Tom looked around.

"Upstairs, after the 'Great Ron Chess Match', Winky kicked the lot of them out so she could get dinner started, isn't that right, Winky?" Remus turned to the diminutive creature fussing over the dinner preparations at the work counter.

"Yes, Mister Sirius and Winky is needing all of you to be getting out of the kitchen also!"

"As you wish, Winky, as you wish,' replied Remus, ushering the others into the living room. "Now, you will tell us what it is you've been up to this afternoon . . . all of it!"

X X X

"Narcissa! NARCISSA!" Lucius raised his voice, as he laid his cane on the hall table and began to remove his traveling cloak.

Narcissa leaned over the balcony. "Hello, Lucius. Did your meeting go well?"

"The usual business, boring but necessary. However, I did run into Cornelius Fudge and we've been invited to an impromptu dinner he's throwing tonight. So change into that blue/grey gown I like so much and put on the matching jewelry set . . . there will be lots of Ministry people there."

"Certainly, dear. I'll be ready in no time. I'll just leave Draco a note."

"Leave him a note? Isn't he here? I want him to come with us; he needs to start attending these kinds of affairs, make connections, be introduced to the right people. Where is he?" Lucius asked, as he removed his gloves.

"He went to visit Gregory, who's a little under the weather. You know, to cheer him up a bit. I'll Floo him to come home."

"I'll do that while you get changed, my dear. I need to speak to Gaylord on another matter, anyway."

"Fine, darling, I'll just go change then." Turning, Narcissa hurried down the hall and the instant she closed her bedroom door she hissed, "Dobby!"

'Pop'

"Yes, Missy Cissa?"

Getting down on her knees she grasped the House Elf's hands. "Listen very carefully, Dobby. Go and get Draco, but don't bring him here. Take him to Gregory Goyle's house, directly to Gregory's bedroom. Tell him his father is going to 'Floo Call' for him to come home. You must make sure that Gregory says Draco's been there visiting for the last couple of hours. Don't be seen and tell Draco to be careful!"

"Yes, Missy Cissa!"

'Pop'

X X X

"Well, it really doesn't matter who won, because when we go back, I won't remember the whole match, will I?" Rupert laughed.

The kids were sprawled on the landings and stairs of the upper reaches of The Burrow, relaxing before dinner.

'Pop'

Dobby appeared in the middle of the landing, got his bearings and reached out for Draco's hand. Draco grasped it and just had time to say "Bye!"

'Pop'

"What the bloody hell?"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Double Bubble, Toil and Trouble

Severus Snape sat gazing out the window of his private quarters; his eyes taking in the sunlight shimmering on the lake, the snow dusting the trees and the massive icicles hanging from the craggy outcrops of granite that formed the base of Hogwarts castle. He wondered to himself why he'd never really noticed these natural, beautiful features before. 'Perhaps', he mused, 'I'm getting melancholy in my old age.'

'Old age', he chided himself. 'You'll just be turning thirty-five next month; not exactly in your dotage.' He shook his head, slightly amused. 'But, if Pot . . . Harry hadn't sent his friends back,' his brain reminded him. 'You'd never see thirty-eight! At least, now, you have a chance to actually _become_ old.'

Shaking off those gloomy thoughts, he focused on what he'd learned in the past few days - week- whatever space of time you'd call it. Harry knew the truth about Lily . . . the whole world did, apparently. So much for taking that secret to his grave. But then, in truth, he _had_ died before Harry saw his memories, so . . . Severus shook his head, again. Damn, all this Time Travel was playing havoc with his long held notions on how his life should be lived . . . that was out of the question now; except for his role as spy against the Dark Lord.

The rest . . . he would just have to deal with all of these changes . . . nothing for it, in any case. He was also aware that Harry didn't hold it against him for loving his mother all those years, had even 'forgiven' him all of the slights and slurs he'd heaped on the boy's head the last four and a half years. However he was glad the lad had the brains to accept the fact that, at least in public, his attitude toward the boy could not change. Nothing, in regard to his perceived demeanor, could change one iota, or it could mean all of their deaths.

Glancing at the clock on the mantel, he rose and headed for his private potions laboratory, to check on the simmering 'Felix Felicis' potion.

X X X

Dobby and Draco appeared, with a 'pop', in Gregory's bedroom. But before the bedridden classmate could register who was standing there, Draco sent a stunning hex, causing Gregory to collapse back onto his pillows.

"Dobby, could you do a memory charm on Gregory, make him believe I was here visiting for a couple of hours . . . talking Quidditch and school gossip and such."

"Certainly, Master Draco, and then I'll let Master Gregory fall asleep for a nap . . . you can leave now and go downstairs . . . Dobby is hearing old Master's voice calling Master Gregory's father." Dobby walked over to the bed and waved his hand, Gregory's eyes closed and he started to snore softly.

"Thanks so much, Dobby." Draco put out his hand and shook Dobby's, which made the House Elf blush.

"Dobby is just doing his job, Master Draco."

"I know, but thanks anyway. Oh! Could you pop back to the Manor and tell Mother we got here in time, unseen and I'll be back in a minute or two."

"Yes, Master Draco."

'Pop'

X X X

"Ah, Lucius, I thought I heard your dulcet tones," remarked Gaylord Goyle, as he entered the hallway. He looked down at Lucius' face in the green flames of the fireplace. "And to what do I owe the honor of your 'Floo Call'?"

"Good afternoon, Gaylord. Two things, actually. First, there will be a meeting Friday evening, at the _'house'_. We are to be there promptly at seven. Do not be late, I don't believe the season's good cheer extends to cover our host, you understand." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, well, I will be sure and arrive a bit early. And the second thing?"

"Draco is there visiting your son, I believe?" Lucius inquired.

"Is he? Well, he very well could be up in Gregory's room. I've been in my study most of the afternoon. I'll just go and . . ."

"Ah, it _was_ you I heard, Father," Draco interrupted, as he descended the stairs. "Hello, Mister Goyle, sorry I missed you when I arrived, but was informed you were in your study and not to be disturbed."

"Yes, yes, I had quite a lot of paperwork to attend to; boring nonsense, but the Goblins at Gringott's insist I go over the end of year statements. You agree about _that_ chore, don't you , Lucius?" Mr. Goyle turned to see Lucius looking at Draco with a frown on his face.

"I was told Gregory was ill. Do you think it advisable . . " he started, but Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"Just a rotten head cold, Father, nothing contagious. I sat in an armchair and Gregory was propped up in bed. We talked about Quidditch . . . girls . . . school . . . girls . . . pulling pranks on Mudbloods . . . what we'd gotten for Christmas . . . "

"And girls!" Mister Goyle laughed. "Yes, those were the topics when we were their ages, eh, Lucius?"

"Indeed," Lucius smiled. "But, I need you to come home, Draco. We have a dinner invitation from The Minister for Magic and I want you to come with your mother and myself."

"Certainly, Father."

Lucius' face disappeared from the green flames.

"Nice to see you, Mister Goyle. Tell Gregory, when he wakes up from his nap, that I'll owl him later, see how he's feeling." Draco put out his hand and shook Mister Goyle's before he took a handful of 'Floo Powder' and tossed it on the flames. "Malfoy Manor!"

'POOF'

X X X

'Pop'

"Dobby!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's going on, Dobby?" Harry leaned over and steadied the House Elf.

"Oh, thank you, Harry Potter. Dobby is coming to tell you not to worry about Master Draco, him is home safe and old Master does not know him was not where he found young Master." Dobby wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"And where was Draco supposed to be, Dobby," asked Rupert.

"Visiting Master Gregory, him is sick in bed with a cold and Master Draco was visiting him to cheer him up . . . old Master believed him, when he walked down the stairs and went home. Him, that is young Master, is to go to dinner with old Master and Missy Cissa," explained Dobby, with a smile. "Master Gregory will only remember young Master was there and that he took a nap."

"That was a close one, Dobby," Hermione sighed.

"Missy Cissa told Dobby where to take young Master and what to tell him, but young Master knew what to say to Master Gregory's father and old Master. Dobby was listening before he went to tell Missy Cissa everything was alright, then Dobby thought he should come and tell you what had happened." Dobby stood there, looking extremely proud of his part in the little adventure.

"Fast thinking on all of your parts, Dobby," Dan agreed. "Well done!"

"Oh, thank you Mister Dan, sir. Dobby is only doing his duty."

"And you do it splendidly, too, Dobby," said Luna, as she leaned over and hugged the House Elf.

Dobby blushed pink to the tips of his ears, but before he could say anything, Molly's voice echoed up the stairwell, calling them all down to dinner.

X X X

Albus, Minerva and Severus were seated at the staff's round communal dining table, later that evening, enjoying a cup of tea. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey had already retired to the teachers' lounge for a game of whist. Suddenly, a large eagle owl swooped down and landed on the back of Severus' chair. It held out its leg, to which was attached a small scroll. Severus removed the piece of parchment and the owl took wing and flew out of the Great Hall as swiftly and silently as it had entered.

"Ah, a note from Lucius," drawled Severus, his eyebrow lifting as he scanned the brief note. "It seems The Dark Lord would like to hold a meeting this Friday evening and I've been summoned.

"Why doesn't he just make your Mark burn, if you don't mind me being so indelicate as to mention it? Why the 'formal' invitation? If you call that scrap of parchment an invitation," sniffed Minerva.

"Considering it's not widely believed that he has returned, having his followers arms being clutched in pain would not be the kind of attention Tom would want drawn to his new circumstances, I should think," replied Albus, looking over the rims of his glasses at Severus.

"Indeed. This is worded as if Lucius wants me to pop in for a visit, but it doesn't say Malfoy Manor, it says 'the house'. That's the word for the Dark Lord's newest hiding place."

"Ah, this is a good thing then, Severus," Minerva sat up and looked at her colleague, excitement on her face. "Try to remember as much detail as you can about the house and its surroundings, for my little trip there this coming Spring, eh?"

Severus looked at the Headmaster and a smile played at the corners of his mouth, whereas, Albus was grinning broadly.

"It seems that Minerva and her friend Crookshanks are going to be very well versed about the territory they will be invading, if she has anything to say about it, I believe," chuckled Dumbledore.

"I almost, but not quite, feel sorry for Pettigrew," agreed Severus. "I'll also try and ascertain where that bloody great snake of his likes to spend most of its time," he added. "Besides curled up at his feet like some demented version of a pet dog."

Minerva shuddered. "That's the only part that worries me, Albus; that snake of his. After what it did to poor Arthur, I'd hate to think what it could do to Crookshanks or myself while we're stalking Pettigrew."

"Ah, but that's where Sirius will come into this whole plan. He won't be at the Ministry, he'll be with you, not only for protection but with the express purpose of killing Nagini. That is paramount, that the snake is killed. But you must have Peter in your custody and be ready to leave before that happens, as Tom will know instantly that something has gone wrong with his pet; he'll feel it and try to get there as quickly as he can."

"Perhaps he'll be too preoccupied at the Ministry to realize what he's feeling, Headmaster; he might think it's coming from Harry, as he's trying to manipulate his mind," suggested Severus.

"Indeed, as he, apparently, thinks he can control Harry. As we saw, it was a rather rude awakening for him, to see that the boy could throw him out of his mind without too much effort." Albus leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Harry is a lot stronger than either of them thinks. After this episode, Tom will know that he really will have his work cut out for him, in order to try and kill Harry."

"Which is why we should thank our lucky stars those young people had the bravery to come here and warn us as they did . . . I'm actually going to miss them," Minerva admitted.

"I'm just glad they didn't bring the rest of the actors with them, especially the ones who portrayed those Weasley twins," answered back Severus, with a shudder.

"Merlin help us!" laughed Minerva, "We barely survived having the four we have here now! Can you imagine two of Neville Longbottom or Seamus Finnegan? Hogwarts would surely be reduced to rubble!" She collapsed into a fit of giggles, as Albus laughed heartily and Severus sat shaking his head.

"Don't you even _suggest_ such a thing, within earshot of those young people, Minerva. Or you and you alone will be responsible for the damages!" Severus intoned, which did nothing to quiet the laughter coming from the other two. "I, for one, have considerably altered my opinion of both of those young wizards and I think, with the right instructions, they could be quite formidable foes to anyone trying to enter this castle."

"Here, here!" gasped Minerva. "_**BOOM**_!' And she was off again, giggling like a schoolgirl.

X X X

Thursday morning found everyone crowded around the kitchen table, enjoying breakfast as Winky whipped out omelets and flipped bangers onto plates at an amazing speed. Molly was sitting at her place, actually getting to enjoy eating _with_ her guests, as opposed to hovering around the table, as was her usual occupation.

They had decided to spend the night at The Burrow so Molly and Winky could have everything ready for Arthur's return the next day and to also give Sirius an extra couple of hours out of Grimmauld Place. Kids and adults alike were rested and in good spirits, when the fire blazed up with green flames and Severus Snape stepped out.

"Severus! Join us won't you? Have you had breakfast?" Molly immediately went into hostess mode.

"Thank you, Molly, but I ate earlier. However, I won't say no to a cup of coffee," replied the Potions Master. "Good morning, all."

He looked around the table, if not with a jovial smile, at least he was being cordial. As he surveyed the stunned looks on his students faces, he noticed the Muggles didn't seem at all surprised with his greeting, until he remembered they were used to being greeted by the actor who portrayed him . . . obviously this person was more sociable than himself.

"Good morning, Severus," Remus replied, being the first to recover the power of speech. Turning to the others, he snapped them out of their frozen postures by instructing them, "Shove over, you lot, make room for one more, please."

"Oh, right!" "Sorry!"

Chairs scraped and Severus lowered himself onto the wooden stool which floated over and landed with a soft _thump_ at his side. Winky was there in the next instant with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thank you, Winky," intoned Severus.

"You is welcome, Professor Snape, sir," answered the shy House Elf. "Can Winky get you anything else, sir?"

"No, this will be sufficient."

"Yes, Professor." Winky hurried back to the stove, blushing.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this early morning visit, Severus?" Dan asked, passing the cream and sugar.

"Thank you, Dan. Actually, I'm here to collect Pott . . . Harry, for his first 'Occlumency' lesson." He turned and looked at the young Wizard, noting the look of dread that had flitted over Harry's face. "I have devised a plan for your instruction, which I think you will find preferable to the methods I seem to have used in our first go around; no shouting, no nasty remarks, no beating you up mentally."

Pausing to take a sip of coffee, Severus watched the relief flow over Harry. He caught Dan's eye and received an almost imperceptible nod and smile.

Severus continued, "Albus and I have discussed this and we have come to the conclusion that the Dark Lord is being very subtle in his method of invading your mind, so I must show you how to detect those attempts at manipulating your thoughts. If you are aware of his presence, you can better control your reactions and what you present as your thoughts . . . Harry."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan to me," intoned Sirius. "If Harry can at least be aware of what he shows Voldemort, without giving any more information than we want him to obtain, then we have a distinct advantage."

"And after the blow-up at the Ministry in June, he'll realize it's a two-way street and shut his mind from yours Harry, so it's not going to be that long that you have to keep on your toes, so to speak," added Dan. "I think you'll be very good at 'Occlumency', given how you'll be trained this time, because near the end, you could see through Voldemort's eyes and spy on him without much trouble."

"That's right. I forgot that bit," admitted Harry. Standing up, he turned to grin at Severus. "I'm ready when you are, Professor." Looking over at Dan, he winked. "Or as you would say, Dan, 'Let's get this show on the road', eh?"

Severus looked first at Remus, then Sirius before he grimaced slightly. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered, which caused the two Marauders to look at each other and laugh, as their classmate and his pupil took their leave.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Meanwhile, back at the lab . . .

"Harry?" Ginny sat down on the sofa next to her husband.

"Hum?" Harry had been staring at the tops of the trees in the tiny park across the street from 12 Grimmauld Place. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you think, when our history changes, we'll still have our children?" Ginny looked genuinely worried.

"Oh, of course we will! Some events in our lives will change, but we know when we conceived each of them, so," Harry shrugged, then grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down, "We'll just make sure to repeat the process . . . should get the same kids and if they're even the slightest bit different, we'll still love them . . . they're our children, Ginny." Harry pulled his wife close and planted a kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled with him.

"I was thinking the same thing, Ginny," Hermione whispered, as Ron hugged her tighter.

"It'll all turn out just fine; stop worrying, 'mione," Ron tried to reassure her, but she could tell he was just as concerned as she.

Draco stood and went to the window, looked out at the quiet street and then turned to regard his friends.

"You lot should be fine. I'm the only one who might have a significant change. If Gregory lives, then Astoria will marry him, in all probability, which will be the way it should have been in the first place . . . she was his girl. Plus, I'm not about to try and lure her away from him . . . I may have been a git, back then, but I wouldn't do that to my best mate." He shrugged. "There will be a window of opportunity where I could meet someone else and still have a child around the same time as Scorpios was born . . . it's one of the risks we _all_ had to take to do this. And I except that. We all have to accept that reality, everyone will have something that's not the same as before . . . maybe something won't be there at all!" Draco flopped down in the armchair he had been occupying for the last fifteen minutes. He glanced at his watch and raised an eyebrow. "We'll know for sure in another five minutes, in any case."

"Oh, dear, I have a bad feeling about this," whispered Ginny.

X X X

Harry and Professor Snape emerged from the fireplace in the Headmaster's office with a belch of green flames.

"Ah, good morning, Harry. Been enjoying your holiday?" Albus asked, as he put down his quill and focused on the young Wizard standing in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Headmaster! I've been having a grand time; talking with Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom . . . it's just amazing the things I've picked up from them. Even growing up as a Muggle, their perspective of our world, from their standpoint, has been invaluable to our plans."

"Indeed. Minerva and I have been perusing the books we borrowed from Emma to get a few things planned for the defense of Hogwarts and to also stay one step ahead of Dolores in the next couple of months. Are you here to start your 'Occlumency' lessons with Professor Snape?" Albus turned to his Potions teacher, eyebrow raised.

"Correct, Headmaster. Harry and I are.. . . ."

"Excuse me, Professor Snape . . . could you not call me Harry?"

Harry had turned to Severus as he began to explain. "Not that I mind, but you shouldn't get too familiar with saying my name as opposed to the usual _Potter_. There's no reason for you to have suddenly changed your habit of sneering my name . . . it'll sound odd and you might slip and say Harry instead of Potter in front of Voldemort and there's no reason you could give to cover that goof."

"Indeed . . . ._Potter_ . . . you have a valid point," admitted Severus, after a moment's pause.

"It seems you have given this some thought," Dumbledore added.

"Well, it's not that I mind him calling me Harry, it's more for _his_ safety," Harry said to Albus then turned back to Severus. "After all this is over, feel free to call me anything you want . . . I answer to 'Boy who lived', "The Chosen One', 'Super Seeker' . . . take your pick." Harry gave Severus a cheeky grin, then turned and winked at Albus. "Well, we're off to the dungeons to get started, Headmaster . . . see you at lunch?"

"Certainly, Harry," laughed Dumbledore, watching the waves of reaction to Harry's display of insubordination flash across Severus' face. "Chop, chop, Severus . . . time's a wasting!"

"Yes. Certainly, Headmaster," Snape managed to say, valiantly trying to hide a smile, as he turned toward the door, to follow Harry who was quickly disappearing down the spiral stairs. "Cheeky little blighter." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"I heard that!" drifted back up the stairs.

X X X

In the corridor below, Harry and Severus fell into step with each other and started off to the dungeon in silence. Suddenly, Peeves came zooming along and proceeded to float, upside-down, in front of them.

"Wee Potter is at Hogwarts!? Has Wee Potter been a bad little Wizard? Is Wee Potter going to be punished?!" he cackled, grinning manically.

"Actually, Peeves, I have a bit of good news for you," Harry replied, even as he reached out and grasped Severus' sleeve to keep him from yelling at the troublesome poltergeist.

"Good news? News that Peeves will find amusing?" questioned the ghost, as he flipped over and looked with interest at the young Wizard.

"Indeed . . . you will be a big part of a surprise for our esteemed Professor of the Defense Against Dark Arts," Harry leaned forward and stage whispered, and then winked. "What you need to do is talk with Fred and George Weasley, when they get back from holiday and they will let you in on their plans and discuss how you can help."

Peeves looked from Harry to Professor Snape, puzzled at Severus' silence.

"Professor Snappy is not saying anything . . . does he not object to these plans?" Peeves questioned, warily.

"Actually, Peeves, I have made a few suggestions, in regards to the coming mayhem . . . but you didn't hear that from my lips," replied Severus, who then held up a finger to his lips, indicating silence.

Peeves eyes flew wide open and then he cackled, spinning around, clapping and doing flips.

"I think he's 'onboard with the program', as Rupert would say," Harry mumbled out of the side of his mouth to Severus.

"Apparently," agreed Severus. "Perhaps we can continue on our way, now?"

"See you later, Peeves!" called Harry, as Snape and he turned the corner and started down the stairs to the Potions classroom.

Peeves waved and zoomed off down the hallway, singing, "Peeves knows a secret . . . and he'll never tell . . . Peeves knows a secret . . . we'll give Dolores . . . hello there Filchy, what are you doing, eh?"

"Get out of it, Peeves!" yelled Mr. Filch, swinging his broom, even as Mrs. Norris yowled her displeasure when Peeves zoomed down, pulled her tail and then flew away, bowing raspberries!

X X X

As they entered the Potions classroom, Harry was surprised to see Severus continue to walk, past the desks and work tables, to a narrow door recessed in a niche in the back wall. Opening it, Snape motioned for Harry to follow him into the next room. Intrigued, the boy entered what was obviously the private laboratory of the Potions Master. Taking a quick look around, he saw the gently simmering cauldrons, with what he assumed, correctly, was the supply of 'Felix Felicis' Severus had been tasked with brewing. While Harry was perusing the room, Severus stepped over to the cauldrons and checked on the progress of the potion. Nodding to himself that all seemed to be well, he turned and addressed 'The Boy Who Lived', a slight smile playing on his face. "I have to tend to this potion for a few minutes and considering that you've never been in this room, Potter, why don't you enlighten yourself by carefully read the labels and make note of any you've never heard of before." Severus waved his hand, indicating the vast selection of jars, bottles and packets lined up on the shelves. "But, do not touch _anything_." "Right," Harry nodded. As Snape walked from one cauldron to another, he continued. "No students, of mine at least, have ever set foot in this room. Horace Slughorn probably allowed members of his 'Club' entry, but I have not deemed it prudent, until now." "In that case, Professor, I'll be _very_ careful," replied Harry, as he put his hands behind his back, before turning to the first set of bottles. He'd had a thought and as he walked over and started looking down the long lines of bottles, he smiled inwardly, waiting. Sure enough, about half-way down the first row, he felt a small 'nudge' in his thoughts, almost as if he was second guessing what he'd seen. He re-read the label and then mentally thought, 'That's what I thought it said'. Snape give a small snort, but Harry didn't make any indication he was aware of the sound. Moving on, he felt another 'thought' intruding into his brain, suggesting he 'ask for some parchment'. Stopping, he turned and looked around, his eyes landing on a few small pieces of parchment sitting on the work table. He saw Snape out of the corner of his eye, watching to see what he'd do, a scowl on his face. Harry turned back to the bottles, but in his mind he thought 'ah, there's some scraps if I need them'. Concentrating, he started looking at the labels on the next row of bottles, but after a few moments, he felt as if someone was looking over his shoulder, mentally, trying to see past what he was reading and trying to 'listen in' on his thoughts. Harry deliberately made his mind think only of the ingredients he was seeing and wondered which potions they might be used in or where they had been gathered. He fought hard to keep from drifting off into any of his memories, or thinking of anything but the potions lab. When he felt himself losing control he turned to Severus. "Professor?" he asked. "Sorry to interrupt, but what are 'Sook paddles'?" Severus didn't look up from the potion he was stirring, but pointed and said, "Parchment, Potter." "Oh, right. Sorry" Picking up a small square, he took a pen, that Emma had given him, from his pocket and wrote down the name, with a question mark and source underlined. Next, he turned to a group of dried ingredients . . . all familiar names, but he knew them to be rare, to say the least. 'Bet these cost Severus a bit of the ready!' He was rewarded with another small snort from his teacher. Careful not to dwell on knowing Severus was 'sneaking around' in his mind, Harry let his mind drift off to thoughts of Knockturn Alley and his accidentally landing in Borgin and Burkes in his second year. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus' jaw twitch. So he decided to surprise him. 'Not one of your favorite establishments, eh, Severus?' he thought, with wicked glee. Snape whirled around and stared at him, open mouthed. "How long have you know I was listening to your thoughts, Potter?" he hissed. "From the start, sir. I was thinking you might take advantage of me being distracted by reading all these labels and see what you could find," Harry replied, pointing to his head. "It just felt like I was 'multitasking thoughts', but it also felt a bit like you were looking over my shoulder, mentally. Not unpleasant and if I hadn't been aware of your ability to do so, would have never know the difference." "I see. Well, this is totally different than what I expected and it shows how wrong I was, trying to teach you with my other method. I apologize for that, Potter," said Severus, sitting down on one of the stools. "No need, sir, as it never happened." Harry waved a hand, to show it was not a concern. "Thank you, Potter," replied Severus. "You're very adept, without any training. . . perhaps it's a natural talent that wasn't discovered." "Ah, well, Dan and I were talking about just that, sir, and it seems we have all missed the point a bit. . . Voldemort is not using Legilimency on me, to get into my thoughts; it's his connection to me because I'm one of his Horcruxes. Same reason I can talk with snakes; it's _his_ talent, I just get to be a Parseltongue, as long as part of him is alive in me. The good news is . . . he doesn't realize this as he doesn't know I'm a Horcrux." "I believe you are correct in that bit of reasoning; he's not making eye contact with you, he's not even anywhere near Hogwarts. The Dark Lord honestly thinks it's the spell of Magical protection that Lily put on you, when he was coming to kill you, that has connected you two all this time." "Exactly what Dan said, and I, for one, am not going to tell him any differently, but that is why I do need to get good at burying all this new knowledge I've been handed over the last few days." Harry looked at Severus and sat up straighter. "So . . . where do we go from here? I need to know how to block out his attempts at rummaging through my memories." "You did fairly well against my intrusion." "Only because I knew you were there, sir. If I am truly distracted, I need to know how to do an 'emergency'. " Harry used his fingers to do a quotation sign. "Shut down, to hide anything he could find useful." "Alright, let's try this . . . " X X X

Lunch found everyone in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, having spent the morning going through the movies, looking at key scenes and comparing them to the matching chapter in the books. Kreacher was floating a big tureen of stew onto the table, while everyone passed a basket full of hot, crusty rolls.

"That stew smells . . . _wonderful_," exclaimed Rupert, as the huge white bowl floated past him to land, with a thump, in the middle of the table in front of Molly, who began ladling the steaming concoction into bowls and handing them over, to be passed around.

"Thank you, Mr. Rupert, sir, Kreacher is hoping you is going to think it tastes good, too."

"I'm sure it will be splendid, Kreacher," said Emma, bestowing a smile on the ancient House Elf. "Everything you have served us has been absolutely mouthwatering."

"Oh, thank you, Miss." This praise from the pretty Muggle made Kreacher blush and hustle back to tend to the dessert, which being prepared on the sideboard.

"Wonder how Harry is doing?" Tom asked, while buttering his roll.

"If Severus tries a different method, I think he'll do splendidly," answered Dan. "Those two work well together, now that they really understand the whole story of how they are connected."

"Speaking of the whole story," Hermione said, looking around the table. "What do you think will happen when you all go back tomorrow? Do you have any worries?"

"Not really," Tom replied. "Draco was sure we'd be able to set you all on the right path and when we do go back, he's got something rigged where we won't remember any of this, so we'll be right back where we started . . . none the wiser and living our lives just as we were when Harry and company showed up on Dan's doorstep."

"But, won't you want to know if it worked?" persisted Hermione.

"Oh, we'll get the details and then we'll get put back in time where we belong. It's hard to explain, but . . . Draco says it'll all be just fine, in the end."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Arthur's return

'POOF'

Green smoke belched from the fireplace as Harry stepped into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, dear," exclaimed Molly. "You're just in time."

"Oh, good, I'm _not_ late, then." Harry smiled, as he made his way down the table to an open spot next to Sirius.

"How did your Occlumency lessons go, Harry?" Sirius looked at his Godson, eyebrow arched.

"Really well, actually. Professor Snape and I worked out a good method for me to use for detecting if Voldemort is 'snooping around' in my brain and I'm also practicing on only showing things I want him to see. But we're just starting and it'll be an ongoing learning curve."

"So he didn't assault your mind like we saw in the films?" Remus asked, as he passed a basket of rolls.

"No, it was very much a mutual give and take session. Knowing Voldemort can see what's in my head and I in his, because of being linked to him as one of his bloody Horcruxes, makes it easier to control, as it's not true Legilimency that he's using on me."

"Sounds complicated . . . better you than me," teased Dan, giving Harry a wink and a smile from across the table.

"Very amusing, Dan," Harry growled back, but then laughed, as did the others. Turning to Mrs. Weasley, Harry asked, "All ready for Mr. Weasley's arrival tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes; we brought all of his Christmas gifts here, as he refused to open them in St. Mungo's, said, 'it just didn't feel like Christmas' . . . so we're doing it all when he gets here."

"Should we start looking for a huge box in which to hide Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom, as THE big surprise?" questioned Sirius, gleam in his eye.

"No, that won't be necessary; he knows all about what's been happening," replied Molly, cutting her chicken. Lifting her fork to her mouth she froze, having finally noticed the dead silence that had fallen on the whole group. "What?"

"I thought you weren't going to tell him!" Ginny gasped, then covered her mouth as she started to giggle, looking at Hermione and Emma, who both buried their faces in their napkins, shoulders shaking.

"Well . . . . he could see I was anxious about something and he wheedled it out of me!" Molly explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I did make him promise, Wizard's oath practically, that he would not attempt to get up and come here, thus sparing the staff the sight of his backside." She calmly continued to eat as the whole table exploded in laughter.

X X X

'POOF'

Arthur and Molly Weasley emerged from the Floo flames and looked around the kitchen. Kreacher came forward with a steaming cup of tea.

"Kreacher welcomes Mr. Weasley to the Noble House of Black," handing over the cup and saucer.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I have been craving a decent cup of tea this whole week! You're too kind," replied Arthur, bowing slightly. "Have my family been behaving themselves as your houseguests?"

"Master Sirius is having houseguests, Sir, not Kreacher. Kreacher is only here to serve."

Arthur, having taken a sip of tea, rolled his eyes. "Well, you are worth your weight in Galleons, Kreacher; this is excellent tea!"

"Kreacher thanks you," the old Elf was blushing at all of the praise and looked to Molly. "Does Mrs. Weasley wish for a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Kreacher. Maybe a bit later, though. Where is everyone?"

"They is all in the front parlor waiting for you to join them, Mrs. Kreacher is hearing them laughing," he replied, even as his ears swiveled around.

"Well, let's join them then, shall we, dear? After you," said Arthur, as he downed his tea, put the cup on the saucer and handed it to Kreacher. "Excellent!"

"This is going to be quite the party, dear," said Molly as she led the way up the stairs.

X X X

Entering the front parlor, Arthur was engulfed by his four children, then Hermione and Harry gave him big hugs. Remus and Sirius shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Welcome, Arthur!" Sirius beamed.

"Glad to see you all!" Arthur replied. "Okay, where are they?"

The group surrounding him stepped back, parted and turned to where Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom were standing at the end of the room.

"Merlin's Knickers!" Arthur gasped. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was Ron . . .and Harry . . . and Hermione . . . with short hair! and Draco. I'm Gob-smacked!" Then he rushed forward to shake all of their hands. He immediately started asking questions, about all sorts of things, as fast as the words could tumble out of his mouth. Rupert held up his hands, figuring Arthur would pay more attention to his own 'son' than the others at the moment.

"Slow down, Arthur, and we _are_ going to be calling you Arthur, so you'll know it's us speaking to you. We've got lots of time and we'll answer as many of your questions as we can. But, first, let me introduce you to Dan Radcliffe, who plays Harry . . . "

"Dan! Splendid to meet you!" Arthur shook Dan's hand again, beaming.

"Glad to meet you too, Arthur," Dan responded, grinning at Ron's dad.

"This is Emma Watson, Hermione's 'twin'," Rupert put his arm around Emma and pulled her forward.

Arthur stood and gazed at Emma until she cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at his silence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Emma," sputtered Arthur. "But I've often wondered what Hermione would look like with shorter hair and here you are! And I really can't decide which I like better, well, actually, I like both!" And he gave her a hug.

"That's quite alright, Arthur, I'm letting it grow out again. It was just a 'post Potter' look."

"This is Tom Felton, who is Draco in the films," Rupert continued, as Tom stepped forward and stuck out his hand to the Weasley patriarch.

Arthur hesitated for just a millisecond, before grasping Tom's hand and shaking it warmly. "Very pleased to meet you, too, Tom," he said with a smile.

"Excellent meeting you, Arthur." Leaning in close, Tom whispered into Arthur's ear. "I want a word with you, before we leave, about that workshop of yours, too." Then he winked at the astonished Wizard. Arthur beamed.

"Arthur, here's the deal. We're going to run you through the last few movies and catch you up to speed on our plans, so that when everyone gets here this afternoon for our final planning meeting, you'll know what's been going on and what we're actually blabbering on about, okay?"

"There's no time for . . . oh, never mind." Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Forgot about the 'freezer'." She smiled at the questioning look on Mr. Weasley's face. Reaching out, she patted him on the arm. "You'll see in a minute."

"Oh, alright then, what do I have to do?" he asked, turning to Dan.

"Find yourself a comfortable chair and relax while we get this lot," Dan jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the rest of the room's occupants. "Sorted out. Everybody, but Tom, Emma, Rupert, please step out into the hallway for a minute, please."

Everyone filed out and turned to watch as Dan shut the door. Fred put his ear to the keyhole and held up his hand for silence.

"Dan's explaining the 'Freeze Time' _Time_ _Turner_. . . Dad's asking a question." Eyes rolled with that statement, but Fred continued, even as he shook his own head at his father's inquisitiveness. "Tom telling him a short version of the whole thing . . . wait . . . there it goes . . . nothing . . . .oh, there it goes again! Ooo, someone's coming!"

Fred stood up and stared at the door, which opened, showing Emma beaming at them.

"We're back. Come on in."

"That's how long we were gone, on Christmas?" Remus asked. "That's blood amazing!"

"Which is why nobody was missed, especially Draco and Narcissa," Tom said, as he put away the _Time_ _Turner_ in its box.

Arthur was sitting there, a glazed look on his face, until he spotted Fred. He jumped up to embrace him.

"It's okay Dad, I'm not gonna 'buy the farm' this time around!"

Arthur was too shaken to speak, but Molly gently pried him off of Fred and led him to a sofa to sit with her, arms around each other.

"I think we may have given Arthur some sensory overload, but when he absorbs it all, I dare say there'll be lots of questions and participation in our planning session later today," Rupert told everyone. "It was actually a good thing you told him what you did, Molly, as he was very well prepared for what he was to see. But as you all know; hearing and seeing are two different things."

"Actually," Arthur spoke up, "I was more overwhelmed by your abilities to show magic than I thought I would be. No offense, but you Muggles are bloody marvelous! I'm a little . . . a _lot_ jealous! Why can't we wizards have movies?"

"You have paintings that move and talk . . . magical creatures . . . spells . . . potions . . . who should be jealous of whom?" Emma laughed. "We're just used to what _we_ know and I personally think it should stay that way. Muggles do NOT need to know Harry's story was factual and that all of this really exists!"

"Which is precisely what Draco has planned out . . . our not remembering," added Dan. "That could put everyone, us included, in danger in the future . . . and that's why nobody knows about these particular _Time_ _Turners_. Draco will make sure that they are securely hidden in the depths of the Department of Mysteries when we return. He may even destroy them to safeguard against them falling into the wrong hands; as he's the one who made them, I guess that's his call. . . . Anyway . . " Dan rubbed his hands together. "Anything anyone needs to talk about or would you all just like to relax until dinner?"

"Can I borrow Mr. Weasley for a few minutes?" Tom asked, crooking his finger at Arthur, indicating he should follow Tom out of the room. Puzzled, Arthur rose and went out into the hallway.

"Come on Fred, Tom's up to something," George whispered to his twin.

"Right, we can't miss that, can we George," replied Fred, as the two of them slipped out the door.

"So, if we can 'pop' over to a bookshop I know about, we could get what you'd need," Tom was saying as the twins sauntered up.

"Going out?" Fred asked.

"Are we, Dad?" George added.

"Yes, we are, lads," beamed Arthur.

"And I suppose you two want to tag along," sighed Tom.

"Of course!"

"We insist!"

Tom looked at Arthur who shrugged. "They'll just follow us, Tom."

"I know, well, let's get cracking, the quicker we go . . . " Tom led the way to the front door.

"The quicker we get back," finished Arthur.

"And the less trouble we'll be in," Fred added.

"We won't be, we're doing guard duty!" George insisted.

"That's your story, boys, so stick to it," laughed Tom, as he closed the front door behind the four of them.

X X X

Fred and George came in the front door, looked around and then signaled for Tom and Arthur to enter.

"I hear voices in the front parlor," Fred whispered.

"Maybe they haven't missed us at all," George offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hold onto that dream, boys, your mother will know we've been out. Let's just hope she'll not get too worked up about it." Arthur put his arms over his son's shoulders, as they walked down the hallway.

"We had a good reason for being AWOL and we have nothing to hide," added Tom, bringing up the rear. "We weren't stopped, detained, questioned or even noticed, for that matter. That's why we went to that particular book store; it's so big, with so many customers, that nobody remembers who they may or may not have seen. . . . relax, it's all good."

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU LOT BEEN!" Molly stood there, hands on hips, blocking the end of the entry hall.

"We've been to a bookstore, Molly," Tom pushed past the frozen Weasley men, and put his hand on Molly's shoulder. "I thought Arthur could use a little help with his Muggle acquisitions and how they work, so we picked up a couple of instruction manuals." Seeing Molly's surprised look and watching her take a deep breath, Tom rushed on, before she exploded. "Oh! I got a wonderful, classic cookbook for you and Winky to go through together!"

He dug into a bag he had in his other hand. "It's been the subject of a movie, too, which I think you and Arthur should go and see when it comes out, in 2009, as you'll, especially, being such a wonder cook, get the whole plot and really relate to the characters . . . one being almost as famous as you'll become, thanks to the movies about Harry."

Arthur, George and Fred watched as Molly's face turned from stern indignation, to questioning frown, to peaked interest to blushing shyness. Tom took out the copy of Julia Child's 'Mastering the Art of French Cooking' and handed it to the Weasley matriarch.

"Goodness, it's heavy," was all she could think to say. Molly had been ready to ream out the lot of them, for leaving without telling anyone, but her attention was now focused on this Muggle tome to kitchen greatness. "Thank you, Tom," she said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, turned and walked away, paging through the thick volume.

Arthur, Fred and George gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Saved our arses, you did, mate," George sagged against the wall.

"Brilliant diversion, that cookbook," Fred leaned on the opposite wall.

"Do you have to leave, Tom?" Arthur asked plaintively, causing them all to snicker.

"I'll talk with you three later!" Molly's voice drifted back to them from the depths of the house.

"Yes, dear!" "Right, Mum!" "Okay, fine."

Tom just shook his head as he handed the bag, with the other books they'd purchased, to Arthur.

"Stick your nose in the 'Small Appliances Repair for Dummies', and nod a lot when it's your turn, Arthur . . . she knows you're hopeless once you're concentrating on your Muggle stuff."

"Ah, good plan, Tom," Arthur replied, as he headed away, looking for a place to relax and read a bit before lunch.

"What about us?" George asked, trying to look pitiful.

"What do we do?" Fred implored.

"Tell her the truth, you were lookouts and body guards, dragged into it by me. Hopefully, we'll have left by then, so . . ." Tom shrugged. "You'll be too busy from now on for her to worry about one side trip."

"Wait until they see what we came back with the other day!" Fred smiled.

"That'll whip this little shopping trip right out of Mum's mind," agreed George, nodding.

"Exactly! Let's go see what's going on, shall we," asked Tom, as he led the way to the parlor.

X X X

"Lucius, Draco and I are going to go and do some last minute shopping. Is there anything you need from Diagon Alley, dear?" Narcissa was looking at a small piece of paper, her shopping list, when her husband entered the small parlor overlooking the rose garden.

"Not that I can think of, Narcissa. What does Draco need? You all were just there earlier this week, weren't you?"

"That was to get him measured for a few things at Madam Malkin's, which we will be picking up today. So, it's just a few minor school supplies . . . better to have them to take back with him than to have to owl post them when he runs out, dear. Saves some money and he gets exactly what _he_ wants; he's always fussing that I pick out and send the _wrong_ type of quill, that sort of thing."

"Well, he's a Malfoy and knows what he wants; the best, of course." Lucius sniffed.

"Like father, like son, dear," agreed Narcissa, as she planted a kiss on Lucius' cheek. "Oh my, hold still," she giggled, as she wiped off the lipstick smudge from his face. "Can't have you walking around smeared in lipstick, that wouldn't do at all."

"Yes, reputation to uphold and all that!" Lucius nodded, as he checked himself in a nearby mirror, then turned and winked at Narcissa. "Have a nice afternoon, dear. Don't drain the coffers, please."

"Lucius! As if . . !" Narcissa shook her head.

"I'm going out and won't be home until very late . . . a meeting, you understand," he added, suddenly sober and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll just get dinner while we're out, then . . . " Narcissa nodded at him. "Be careful, dearest."

"Always."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : Last thoughts

Draco and Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor as quickly as they could manage, making sure they were seen shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. Opening his trunk, Draco spread his clothes and other items on his bed, so it looked as if he was busy packing for his trip back to school.

Narcissa hung up her traveling cloak and put her purse on the side table in the hall, then entered Draco's room. He looked over at his mother and nodded.

"Dobby?" Narcissa called her former House Elf.

'Pop!'

"Good afternoon, Missy Cissa, Master Draco," Dobby said, smiling. "Is you ready to go with Dobby?"

"Indeed we are, Dobby," replied Draco, walking over and holding out his hand.

"Ready when you are, Dobby," agreed Narcissa, taking hold of Dobby's other hand.

'Pop!'

X X X

Draco and Narcissa walked into the front parlor and were greeted warmly by the gathered crowd. Arthur came forward and shook hands with both of them.

"Dobby?" Dan called.

"Yes, Mister Dan?"

"Luna and Neville, next, please."

"Yes, Mister Dan!"

'Pop!'

X X X

"Time for us to go to Grimmauld Place, Albus," remarked Minerva, as she and Severus Snape entered the Headmaster's office.

"It is, indeed," agreed Albus, as he stood and walked over to join them by the fireplace. "After you, Minerva, Severus."

"Grimmauld Place!" Poof!

"Grimmauld Place!" Poof!

"Grimmauld Place!" Poof!

"Well." Headmaster Dippet looked over at Dilys Derwent as the flames died down. "This is where it all starts to change, for the better, I hope."

"Indeed. From what we've overheard, there will be quite a few changes, and Hogwarts might be spared the destruction that was in our future."

"And my great-great-grandson will survive this year and be able to continue the house of Black!" Phineas Nigellus Black injected.

"Continue being his usual, outrageous self, you mean, Phineas?" Headmaster Derwent teased.

"Exact . . .wait, what do you mean 'usual, outrageous', Dilys? He's just high spirited!" Phineas shot back, crossing his arms and staring daggers at the other portrait.

"That's your story, dear, stick to it," giggled Dilys.

X X X

Rupert did a quick headcount and then nodded at Tom, who started the 'Stop Time' _Time_ _Turner._

"Alright, boys and girls, we're back in business," Dan announced, as Tom and Rupert took their seats. "Now . . . has anyone thought of any situations or sticky points that may be a problem in your future?"

Hermione's hand shot up, to nobody's surprise.

"Yes, Hermione?" Dan smiled at her.

"The Hufflepuff Cup is in Bella's vault, is it not?"

"It is . . . has been for at least fifteen years." Dan answered.

"And Severus is supposed to put the sword of Godric Gryffindor . . . or a copy of the sword . . . in that vault when he becomes Headmaster, as a gift for Voldemort."

"True, he would have done that," Dan agreed. "But, the circumstances might be different this time, and he may not be named Headmaster."

"Then how do we get the Cup?" Hermione asked.

"I think if we follow, basically, the original timeline, after my 'death', Severus may very well be named Headmaster and could then deliver the duplicate sword to his 'Master' as a gift and explain he has to be the one to place it in the Lestrange's vault, the 'reason' being; only Gryffindors and/or Headmasters can touch the sword, " suggested Albus.

"My sister won't take kindly to anyone but herself or Rudolphus going into their personal vault," Narcissa cautioned.

"I will ask for Rudolphus to accompany me. It would be easier to divert his attention, so as to switch the Hufflepuff Cup with a fake. Bella is too suspicious by half," Severus added. "If I make sure to follow Rudolphus and the accompanying Goblin up to the door of the vault, I could 'Imperious' them, for a few moments, to stand and discuss the dragon guarding that level, while I go in and retrieve the Cup. Then, I'd remove the 'Imperious', and we would proceed to place the Sword in the vault and that's all they'd remember happening."

"That just might work, Severus, my boy. Rudolphus never was the sharpest tack on the board, so the 'Imperious' could work nicely," agreed Dumbledore, nodding thoughtfully.

"How are you going to reach the Cup, Professor? It's way up on a shelf and spells don't work in the vaults, just the '_Germino_ _Curse'_ already in place."

"Ah, I have solved that little problem, Hermione," declared Tom, who stood and walked over to Emma's bag. Reaching deep inside, he retrieved a slender leather tube. Removing the top, he tilted it and several thin rods emerged into his palm. "This, for those of you who haven't had the thrill of fly fishing, is a bamboo rod, segmented to make it easier to carry through any woods or fields one might have to traverse in order to get to that perfect stream, wherein live the trout that you are hopeful of catching."

As he spoke, Tom quickly fitted the sections of the rod together and displayed the effective reach possible, a good ten to twelve feet, including his arm.

"With the addition of a small hook, Severus could also lift the duplicate Cup onto the shelf from which he'd just removed the real deal. Ta-Da! With a little practice he'll be able to make the switch in under thirty seconds."

"Brilliant, Tom! How did you ever think of that?" Draco asked, as he took the rod from Tom and inspected it.

"Well, truth be told . . . I've had to try and untangle my line from overhanging tree limbs too many times, until I started using a spare rod to help get my tackle loose and back down in the water. Just made sense for this little caper." Tom shrugged.

"You really are a Slytherin, mate," Draco grinned and elbowed Tom in the ribs, grinning.

"Indeed," agreed Severus, as he took the rod and inspected the joints and how they fitted together. "I could easily conceal this in my pocket, shrunken, of course. I doubt that it would be considered a weapon or a threat by the Goblins security system. Perhaps I should visit my own vault a few times, with this in my pocket, so it seems to be a part of my regular regalia."

"Now that's an excellent idea, Severus, old man. If they get used to you having it in with you, they'll get complacent and BINGO, you're in!" Sirius clapped and gave Severus a thumbs up.

"And as far as the duplicate Cup is concerned," injected Emma, holding up a short chain, from which hung a pocket watch. "You, Severus, are wearing a pocket watch from now on, with the duplicate cup disguised as a potions flask fob." She held up the other end of the chain to show a small silver cup. "Again, everyone will get used to you wearing the watch and they'll see a potions bottle, not the Hufflepuff Cup . . . Hermione, you came up with solution," Emma added, smiling as she turned to the girl. "You're quite devious, you know that?"

"I am?" Hermione stammered. "Oh, my!"

"Yes, the idea hit you when you remembered looking at my charm bracelet and all the miniature items on it, including a wand and a snitch," Emma laughed.

"Brilliant, 'mione!" Ron gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Ron," she replied, blushing.

X X X

"Alright, listen up, you lot," Fred strode to the front of the room, George right beside him.

"We've got something to show you!" George announced.

"Ready or not!" declared Tom, as he wheeled a tall form, draped with a sheet, to the front of the room. Grabbing a bit of the sheet, he grinned as he yanked it off to reveal the hidden object. "Ta-Da!"

There were gasps all around the room. Before them stood a perfect likeness of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, from his pillbox hat to his slipper clad feet. Hair, beard, robes, rings, half-moon glasses . . . it was Albus!

"Where on earth?" "How in the world?" "Merlin!" "It can't be!"

Everyone was talking, questioning and exclaiming at the same time. Fred and George, with Tom's help, soon got the room quieted down. The Headmaster rose from his seat and slowly circled the copy of himself, peering closely at the face and touching the robes and hair.

"May I assume this is not a magical rendition of myself?" he asked, looking from Fred to George.

"No sir, it's Muggle in origin," replied Fred.

"But with a magical tweak or two," admitted George.

"We got some old robes and made them more your style, sir," added Tom.

"And the purpose of this magnificent likeness?" questioned Albus, with a twinkle in his eye.

"This is the body that will fall off of the Astronomy Tower, because, as you said, it's a bit of a drop," Tom answered.

"Indeed. Where did you get my likeness, if it won't get you into too much trouble to reply?" Albus turned to the twins, who pointed at Tom.

"His idea, sir," George said.

"We just helped get in," continued Fred.

"Locks, alarms and such," George revealed.

"BOYS!" Molly started to rise, but Arthur grabbed her arm and made her sit down, shaking his head.

"We just borrowed the head and hands from Madam Tussaud's Wax Museum, left duplicates and Fred and George can return these later." Tom quickly came to their rescue. "I have a friend who's father works there. So, we popped in, chose the head and hands that most closely resembled Albus' and popped out again. Dead simple, actually. The body is a fencing form from my old school; it can be posed, as its joints are articulated and it weighs about the same as a real body. Should hit the ground with a convincing thump!" Tom grinned, as the twins nodded agreement.

"This is absolutely splendid. Now if we can just maneuver the Death Eaters in such a way that they only see my 'body'." Albus put his arm on his 'double's' shoulder. "We may convince Voldemort that I am dead. It just might work!"

The whole group crowded around to look over the figure of the Headmaster, amazed at the lifelike qualities. Once they had all made a good, close inspection, everyone settled back down in their seats to continue.

X X X

"How do we keep Voldemort from killing Severus, if he mistakenly believes he is the master of the Elder Wand? " Remus asked, once quiet returned.

"We have to either hide Albus' wand or convince Voldemort that someone else got the wand away from Albus . . . which, in truth, is what really happened . . . Draco had possession of the Elder wand, but didn't realize that fact," Dan said.

"Then he'll come after Draco," whispered Narcissa, grasping her son's hand.

"Okay, then I'll have to get Draco's wand from him sooner than later," Harry spoke up. "Perhaps as you are escaping that night, I could knock you down and grab it away from you. When you tell Voldemort what happened, be sure you say you disarmed the Headmaster and then I disarmed you as you were trying to leave. You defeated Dumbledore, but I defeated you, so to speak . . . isn't that the important bit, not that you kill the owner of the Elder Wand, you just have to defeat him and get the wand, right?"

"Well." Rupert stood up and turned to face the group. "Old Tom has it in his head that death is the only way to defeat someone, so Draco, old man, you'll have to send 'Albus' here, over the edge, too. Just to make sure he thinks you were, however briefly, the master of the Elder Wand. And then he'd know Harry is the owner, not Severus."

"But will he know the Elder wand even exists, if we've hidden Gregorovitch?" asked Hermione.

"Good question, Miss Granger." Albus replied. "Because we've hidden him, Tom may suspect his theory about the wand is correct, as we'd have no other reason to spirit the wand maker away to safety. But Gellert Grindewauld knows the truth and he's beyond our reach . . . so Tom could get to him and confirm his suspicions. We might have to let that part play itself out and just be prepared. Again, if he knows Harry has the wand, even better, as perhaps, he'll think only I knew the truth and that truth died with me, without Harry even having been told what he has in his possession."

"So, as with most of this 'changing history' stuff, there are things we can't control and will just have to adjust to as they come along," Draco said. "I'm not looking forward to that post invasion interview with the Dark Lord in any case . . . at least he'll think you're dead, Headmaster, which is what he wanted me to do. I'll probably get off lightly about the wand, as he wants to keep that information to himself regarding the Elder Wand, so I might be alright. We'll see," Draco shrugged and leaned back on the sofa's cushions, his mother giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It might come about that the whole scene on the Astronomy Tower doesn't take place, as that was after Harry and Albus returned from the cave. Albus won't be weakened by the curse from the ring or the poison, so he'd be tough to take out, Draco. We'll have to be prepared to improvise, which means, Albus, you'll have to be carrying this copy of yourself with you, shrunk down of course, so you could pull it out, enlarge it and then hide and let you copy get 'killed'." Dan summarized.

"Then Draco might not have to 'kill' Albus?" Narcissa asked in a soft voice.

"Exactly, especially if a bunch of Death Eaters come across him in a hallway and they all hit him with the 'Avada Kadavra' curse at the same time. That would be a problem for old Tom . . . which one killed him . . . who is the Master of the Elder Wand . . . where is the wand?" Emma added. "Perhaps that would be the ideal scenario, with neither Draco or Severus in jeopardy, then."

"Emma! I didn't know you cared!" smirked Draco.

"Of course I care, Draco . . . I care about all of you; Slytherin , Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw . . . makes no difference to me, I want you all to survive," declared Emma, patting Draco on his arm.

Draco caught her hand and squeezed it, looking at her, smirk wiped from his face. "I mean it, Emma; you caring about my welfare does mean an awful lot to me," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Think nothing of it, Draco . . . I never disliked you, really, as I had read the books and was a bit more aware of why you behave as you do . . . plus, it was just Tom acting, so I knew he wasn't like that in real life . . . call it a Hogwarts 'second chance'." Emma smiled, pulled her hand from his and then turned her attention back to Dan, blushing slightly.

X X X

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes, Neville . . . question?" Rupert turned toward the sofa where Neville and Luna were sitting.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if there was any way that the members of the Order could hide in the Ministry and help us get rid of the Death Eaters without causing all of that damage, especially in the room with all the prophesies . . . that was a huge loss for the Ministry, wasn't it?" he asked.

"We actually thought of two options for that scene: use _'Side_-_along_ _Apparation'_ to get you out of that room . . . OR . . . you, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spread out and come up behind the Death Eaters and get the drop on them, stun them and then make a run for it," Rupert informed them. "We liked the '_Apparation' _idea better . . . when you all are separated from Harry, the Death Eaters are more likely to try to kill you; they don't dare risk hitting Harry."

"They would exit the storage room and see you all entering another room, as that circular room is quite confusing and you wouldn't be expected to know how to get out of there. The rest of that part of the evening's excitement could also be fixed to reduce your injuries by memorizing the floor plan of the _Department of Mysteries_ so you can stick together and defend yourselves on your way to the _Veil Chamber," _explained Tom, pulling out the paper on which Draco had sketched the hallways and various rooms to send back for them to study. "And yes, you all have to wind up in the Veil Chamber, as that has easier exit possibilities for Bella to use. Just remember to stay off of the platform and away from that Veil!"

"Too right!" "Don't have to tell me twice!" "Fine by me!" "Right, classic!" "Stay away from the Veil . . . duh!"

"Wish someone would have told me!" Sirius whispered to Remus, who elbowed him, but with a wry grin on his face.

X X X

Dan called for attention and everyone quieted down, turning their eyes toward him.

"I want you all to know that when we go back today, we will find out how this all worked out. Draco says we might be able to come back again, if anything goes disastrously wrong, but then again, we might not . . . what I'm trying to say is . . . we wish you all good luck with this . . . and that we are so glad to know you all really are part of the fabric of our future . . . too bad we won't know that then," he finished with a sad smile.

Albus stood and walked over and shook Dan's hand.

"I know I speak for this assembled group when I commend you four for your bravery in undertaking this trip back in time. It shows you all are as loyal and loving as your counterparts in the Wizarding world, here, now and in the future/present day. I, along with the others you are attempting to save, thank you with all our hearts and wish you long and prosperous lives." Albus bowed to Dan and then to Rupert, Tom and Emma.

"Here! Here!" "Bravo!" "Well said, Albus!" "Yeah!" chorused the others in the room, as they all crowed around and shook hands, hugged and thanked the four time travelers.

"Tom, it's time to get us back," Dan said, as the storage box for the 'Stop Time' _Time_ _Turner_ was put on the coffee table.

"Right, first, let's get time here started again, then we can leave," replied the tall blond, as he turned off and retrieved the 'Stop-Time' _Time Turner_ from its resting place on the piano.

"It's going to be fun to see what you've done with this old place, Sirius." Rupert clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "It bound to be quite different than what Harry and Ginny did."

"I wonder where we will be living, Harry?" Ginny looked up into Harry's face and grinned.

"I don't care, as long as it's with you," replied 'the-boy-who-lived', pulling her into a hug. "It'll be our home, that's all that counts."

"Get a room, you two," hissed Draco, as he passed, shooting a smile at his two new friends.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" shot back Ginny, temper flaring, until Harry whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. "Harry!"

Draco burst out laughing and then continued over to where Emma was standing, putting various items into her bag.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you in the future, Emma. I might be an eligible bachelor . . . and I'd be older than you, too, so . . . how's about a date? " as he wagged his eyebrows, smirking.

"Draco, you are incorrigible! You know very well we'll be having our memories of all of this erased, so there's no chance of a date . . . I won't know you are real, remember?" Emma cocked her head, smiling.

"Oh, I'm _very_ real, and _very_ serious, Emma," he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You are one remarkable woman and I think I'm going to be very frustrated until 2012." Straightening up, he winked at her, and then chuckled as she blushed.

"Draco!"

"Just think about it . . . you'll know how it turns out in just a few minutes. I've got sixteen years to wait to see you again. . . so." Draco leaned in and kissed Emma, lingering just long enough for her to get over the shock and, without thinking, respond. Then he pulled away, stroked her cheek, turned and walked away to say good-bye to Tom.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : "Gotta Get Back In Time"

Draco glanced at his watch, took a deep breath and announced, "It's time. Perhaps we should wait in the hallway, no telling what this room looks like if Sirius is living here."

Ginny giggled and stood, putting out her hand to Harry. "Draco's right, this could get ugly!"

"Hey!" Harry allowed her to pull him to his feet. "That's my God-father you're talking about, madam! I'd watch my tongue, if I were you."

"Ha! Sirius doesn't scare me . . . if he's living here, that means I've got new territory to claim and re-do," replied Ginny, eagerly rubbing her hands together.

"Love, by now you've already done that," Draco reminded her, as he ushered them toward the door. "I'm more interested in seeing how our memories change. Hope it's not too much of a sensory overload." He closed the parlor door firmly.

"Perhaps a bit of anesthesia," suggested Ron. "Kreacher!"

'Pop'

"Yes, Mister Ron, how can Kreacher be of service?" asked the ancient House Elf, bowing.

"We each need a shot of fire whiskey. Quickly, please."

"Right away, Mister Ron."

'Pop"

"Anesthesia or shot of courage, Ronald?" asked Hermione, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Both!"

'Pop'

Kreacher re-appeared, tray in hand, laden with five shot glasses of the amber drink. Taking one each, as Kreacher circulated among them, all looked at the closed door of the front parlor, silently raised their glasses and downed the fiery liquid.

Ginny and Hermione both gasped, eyes watering, while Harry and Ron grinned and Draco shook his head.

"Amateurs," Draco muttered, smiling.

"Perhaps we should sit on the stairs; if these new memories hit hard, we might get dizzy or even pass out," Ginny suggested, walking over and sitting down on the carpeted treads. Hermione joined her and linked arms with her sister-in-law. Ron braced himself against the wall next to Hermione, while Harry leaned on the newel post.

Draco sat on a small bench and looked at his watch again. "We should start to feel our memories changing any minute now. Don't fight it, or try to sort them out, just let them flow and worry about remembering details later."

The others nodded at him. Ron took Hermione's hand, even as Harry decided to sit on the floor and lean on Ginny's knees as she ran her fingers through his perpetually messy hair.

"You need a trim," she observed.

Harry turned to her. "Won't help. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but I can . . . . ." Suddenly Ginny gasped and she looked at Harry, eyes wide.

"Ginny? What . . . " Harry started to ask, then he, too, took a deep breath, wincing before clapping his hand over his scar. "OW!"

Ron knelt and pulled Hermione into his arms as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ron!"

"It's alright, 'mione, I'm right here," he whispered in her ear. Then he stiffened."BLOODY HELL!"

Draco was sitting, hands over his ears, as if trying to shut out their voices, concentrating, even as tears started coursing down his cheeks, unnoticed . . . and then a smile spread across his face. He checked the others, who were looking around, dumbfounded.

"Are you all okay?" Harry was the first to find his voice.

Ginny was looking around, trying to see what changes were evident. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Hermione twisted and looked up the stairs, then checked the hallway.

"It looks the same," Ginny observed in a small voice.

"Not quite," came a voice from the back parlor, as Sirius Black emerged, dressed in leather pants and a 'STAY CALM SWISH & FLICK' !" t-shirt. "I took your advice about this hallway, Ginny; lightens the old place up, don't you think?"

"Sirius!" "You're alive!" "You look great!" "I'm so glad to see you!" "Anyone else here?"

"Whoa! One at a time! Yes, I'm alive, I'm glad to see you lot, too and all sorts of people are waiting for the signal to join us." Sirius replied, as he gave them all hugs. "But first, don't we have to make sure Dan and company made it back safely?"

"They'll be here in five minutes," announced Draco, double checking his watch. "I set their return a bit later to give us time to recover from the memory switch-over, if needed. Everybody okay, so far? Any problems?"

"Have to think about that Draco," replied Harry, straight faced. "Ahhhh . . . NO!"

There was a second of stunned silence and then they all dissolved in laughter.

X X X

Most of the crowd had said their good-byes and left the parlor, Dobby would be taking Narcissa and Draco back to Malfoy Manor after he returned from taking Neville and Luna to their homes. The Weasleys were making their way to the kitchen with Severus, Albus and Minerva, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Remus as they prepared to Floo to various destinations. Narcissa was talking with Sirius while she waited for Draco.

"This is going to be weird, saying good-bye to you lot," Rupert announced, pulling Ron into a bear hug, which his 'twin' heartily returned. "Considering we'll be seeing you in just a few seconds."

"That's easy for you to say, Rupert," Hermione sniffed. "We'll have to wait sixteen years before we meet again!"

Emma nodded agreement with Hermione's statement as they threw their arms around each other for a good-bye hug. She risked a glance in Draco's direction and blushed crimson when she saw he was watching her, his patented smirk firmly in place. He winked.

"It'll be worth it, if all of our planning works as we hope," Dan threw his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Just remember, you've got the big advantage of knowing about and having most of the Horcruxes. Do the best you can and don't forget that _'Felix_ _Felicis'_.

"We'll do just fine, thanks to all of your help and suggestions," Draco shook Tom's hand, as his fellow 'Slytherin' waved away any thanks.

"How could we possibly have NOT helped? Don't think anything of it, Draco."

"Listen," Draco leaned over and whispered. "I appreciate the fact that you all accepted me, without judgment, considering what you knew of me."

"Hey, I'm glad you had the brains to think of and build this _Time_ _Turner_," said Tom, as he opened the wooden box he'd lifted out of Emma's bag. "If anything, that proves you _have_ changed, Draco. Just keep up the positive attitude and you'll have a good life, no matter how this turns out." Tom took the special, secret _Time_ _Turner_ and put it on the table. "This little baby is all yours, Draco. Without it and your hard work, we wouldn't be standing here, you know."

"Wait a minute," Hermione walked over and looked down at the dials and buttons. "I thought you said you used a _Time_ _Turner_ like mine!"

"Well, we had to promise to not show this one to everyone, but we are using modified necklace _Time_ _Turners_, too," Emma came over and explained. "Sorry, but _you_ made us promise to keep it hidden, you realize."

"Oh . . . well . . .I suppose we'd have spent too much time talking about how this one works if you'd shown it to everyone." Ron said, even as he bent over to look at it, sitting, gleaming on the coffee table. "Not to mention how Dad would have been over the moon to try to see how it works! Then we would have had a problem!"

"Too right we would have," Dan agreed, laughing. "What if we were stuck here until time caught up!"

"Tom, I think those books you got Arthur, will keep him happy and busy for MONTHS, if not years!" Harry added.

"Everybody have everything? And I mean _everything_? Can't leave any books, movies, notes, nothing," Rupert asked.

"We all double checked our backpacks and Emma's bag is packed full!" Dan replied.

"Okay. You four have to stand back at least five feet, maybe over by the piano, if you want to watch us leave," Tom instructed as he set the dials, following Draco's instructions.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco backed away, watching as their new friends stood with the _Time_ _Turner_ in the center of their small circle. Tom reached down to turn the machine on.

"Ready?"

The other three nodded. Tom pushed the button and then straightened up, grasping Emma's hand , she took Dan's, who reached out for Rupert's, who completed the circle by taking hold of Tom's.

"See you in a minute!" Dan called.

Harry waved, while the others nodded.

Draco made eye contact with Emma and she couldn't look away. Suddenly, their Wizarding friends disappeared and the flashing of light through the curtains again showed the passage of time. What would they find when time came back to itself, back in 2012?

X X X

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione walked out into the hallway, solemn looks on their faces. Narcissa glanced at Sirius, who shrugged.

"Come on, people, it's going to work out just fine." Sirius smiled as he approached the group of teenagers. "We'll get to 2012 in great shape, this time around!"

"I hope so," Harry said. "We just have to focus and keep one step ahead of old Voldemort and his gang ."

"Which we are, several steps ahead, even now," Ron pointed out. "I'm hungry." He turned and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione muttered, as she followed him.

"We'd better get home and get you packed for school, Draco dear," Narcissa said, smiling at her son, but turning to Sirius, she added, "I almost forgot, Lucius is at a meeting with the Dark Lord this evening, so if I can get word to you of any information he might let slip in conversation, I will."

Sirius nodded. "Send Dobby, that way I'll know it's from you, personally."

'Pop'

"Did Dobby hear his name?" The green eyed House Elf looked up expectantly.

"Yes, indeed, Dobby. Cissa was just saying she'll ask you to deliver any messages she might have for us, if you don't mind?" replied Sirius.

"Certainly, Master Sirius. Dobby is glad to be of service."

"Well, right now, we'd like to get back home, Dobby, if you would be so kind as to take us?' Cissa smiled.

"Of course, Missy Cissa." Dobby held out his hand. "Master Draco?"

"Right. See you at school . . . Potter." Draco grinned at his new friend.

"Yeah . . . one has to take the bad with the good, I suppose," shot back Harry, with a wink.

Draco barked out a laugh and then 'Pop', Dobby, Cissa and he were gone.

X X X

"How close are we, Tom?" Dan asked, as he watched the room changing around them.

The changes had showed up not long after they started their journey back to the future; Grimmauld place had been cleaned, brightened up and then the furnishings had been rearranged, then changed for different pieces, the curtains became lighter, the rug disappeared, the wood floors cleaned and polished. Then more changes, as newer, modern pieces of furniture appeared.

"At least whomever is doing this knows to leave this space open for us," observed Tom. "Ugh, that's an ugly lamp!"

"Then Ginny isn't doing this . . . Sirius must be in charge," laughed Rupert.

"Probably," agreed Emma. "Oh, we seem to be slowing down . . . what's the read-out, Tom."

"Almost there . . . wait for it . . . wait for it . . . THERE! We're back!" Tom exclaimed, as he reached down and turned off the machine.

Turning around, trying to absorb what they were seeing, Emma clamped her hand over her mouth, Dan and Rupert exchanged stunned looks and shrugged, while Tom stood shaking his head.

"This just reeks of Sirius and his outrageous sense of the ridiculous," Dan said as he turned around, taking it all in. "I'm betting he did this just to surprise us!"

"Lord, I hope so, mate, or else his sense of style and taste are seriously out of whack!" agreed Tom.

"I don't know, it's not so bad," Emma walked over and plopped down on the violently pink leather sofa. "Hey, these really are comfortable, sit down.

The boys sat down and bounced on the cushions, but didn't seem to share Emma's opinion. Rupert stood up and walked across the room, then turned and faced the others.

"Oh, please, Emma . . . would _you_ have this in _your _flat?" Rupert asked, pointing to the hanging lamps.

"Well...no, but then, I'm not Sirius," was her tart answer.

"Speaking of which," said Dan, as he rose and walked over to a side table, picked up a picture in a silver frame and studied the faces. Smiling, he set it down and headed to the door. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be, mate!" replied Tom as Emma and Rupert nodded and joined him.

Dan hesitated, then pointed back at the picture. The others looked and smiles appeared on their faces . . . it was a picture of Harry, Ginny and their three children.

Grasping the doorknob, Dan took a deep breath and then pulled it open and led the way out into the hallway.

X X X

"What's taking so long?" Fred turned to his father, who shrugged.

"Sirius said he'd send word as soon as he safely could, son. We just have to be patient." Arthur answered, his arm around Molly's shoulder.

"Be glad you're here to greet them, bro," chided George, pushing Fred sideways, playfully.

"Yeah, Dad," answered Rupert Weasley. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here, either," he added pointing to his twin brother, Thomas.

"Right, point taken!" Fred grinned, as his wife, Angelina, slipped her arm around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"And I wouldn't be part of this family, either," added George's wife, Alicia Spinnet Weasley. "And we wouldn't have _our_ children, either."

Molly laughed as Roxanne and little Daniel Weasley shot past, running after a loose Golden Snitch. "Another generation of Weasleys for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Rupert and Thomas joined in the chase, as the adults cheered. Even Winky was clapping, giggling and cheering from her perch on a stool in the kitchen. Life at The Burrow, in 2012, was good.

X X X

"Ready, darling?" Narcissa checked her reflection in the mirror before turning to her husband.

"Are you sure you want me to come along? I'm still not positive these Muggles will be civil, knowing my history," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa came over and put her arms around her husband and hugged him, then pulled back and looked up at him.

"Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me! Over the past sixteen years you've learned the differences concerning: right and wrong, good and bad, misguided and forward thinking _and_ you've admitted your faults, your misdeeds, false beliefs and made huge changes in yourself and in the Malfoy family's reputation. It took courage, inner strength and humility to admit those things you'd done wrong and make amends. I'm so proud of you, as is Draco. So, I don't think meeting the four Muggles who risked their lives to save us all is anything you need to be worried about, do you?"

Lucius looked into his wife's eyes and saw nothing but love and trust. Hugging her close, he whispered in her ear, "You're the bravest of us all Narcissa . . . you risked your life to save me and our son and for that, alone, I don't deserve you and your love . . . I wasn't strong enough, but you were. . . . my love." He buried his face in her hair, silently thanking his lucky stars they'd all survived.

"Can't breathe!" gasped Narcissa, laughing as Lucius quickly released her and stepped back, blushing.

"Sorry," he smirked. "Don't know my own strength, sometimes."

"That's alright, dearest, just joking,'" She patted him on his cheek. "But, seriously, you'll be greeted with open arms by Rupert, Dan, Emma and especially Tom. I can't wait for you to see how much like Draco he looks. Except for the fact that his hair is sandy colored, he could be Draco's brother or Merlin help us, his twin."

"Oh, no, leave the twins to the Weasleys!" laughed Lucius.

"Indeed, although it looks like we may _never_ be grandparents, Lucius, if Draco doesn't soon find a suitable witch to make his wife," fussed Narcissa, straightening her gown, frowning at barely visible wrinkles, which she smoothed with a flick of her wand.

"Now, Narcissa . . . leave the boy alone, he'll find the right witch in time," Lucius smiled at his wife. "Are you really ready to be 'Granny'?'

"Oh, well . . . I _am_ a bit on the fence about that part of it, I admit," Narcissa snickered.

"Then don't worry, when he gets married, I'm sure he'll let us know about it," teased Lucius.

"KNOW ABOUT IT! I should bloody well think we'd be the first to know!" sputtered Cissa, until she saw Lucius grinning. "Oh, you! Humph!"

X X X

"Hurry up, Teddy! Uncle Sirius should be contacting us any minute now!" Tonks shouted up the stairs.

"Be right down, Mum."

"What are we going to do with the boy, Remus, he's never on time for anything!" Tonks fussed.

"Relax, dear. It could be worse . . . he could take after his mother and be dead clumsy!"

Remus smiled at his wife as she spun around to respond to that remark and almost knocked a lamp off a side table.

"Point taken, dear," Tonks laughed, as she set the lamp back in place.

Running steps were heard descending the steps, and then Teddy Lupin took one big leap and landed with a "Ta-Da!" on the rug at the bottom of the stairs.

"Typical fourteen year old; all speed and noise," remarked Remus, shaking his head.

"I am so excited!" Teddy gushed. "When do we go?"

"Any minute now, son. Be a little patient," chided his mother. "Did you brush your hair, dear?"

"Yes, Mum," Teddy grumbled. "I'm not a kid, you know."

"That's right, dear. Our Teddy has a girlfriend!" Remus stage-whispered to Tonks.

"Dad! How do you know?" Teddy spun around, even as his hair flashed pink in embarrassment.

"Oh, I just saw Bill Weasley's owl flying in and out, so I put two and two together and came up with Victorie. Am I right?"

"We're just friends, Dad. Merlin's saggy shorts!" Teddy threw himself down in an overstuffed armchair, pouting.

"Remus, don't tease him, he has plenty of time for girlfriends later. If Victorie is just a friend, then that's that!" Tonks said, as she put her arm through Remus'. "Look how long it took me to catch you!"

"Catch me! I beg your pardon? It seems I was asking you out . . . "

"That was the second time around . . . the first time, I had to run you to ground, during a war, remember?" Tonks poked him in the ribs.

"Really?" Teddy sat up, looking very interested.

"Never you mind, young man!" Remus shook his finger at his son.

"Okay, fine. Mum will tell me later, anyway," Teddy replied, as he sat back, satisfied look on his face, as Tonks burst out laughing.

"Maybe I can get Severus to make up a memory modifying potions for you, my dear," Remus growled, which sent both Tonks and Teddy into a fit of the giggles.

"He wouldn't dare!" Tonks managed to gasp.

"Oh, yes he would! He's a Slytherin _and_ a good mate of mine, remember, " Remus added.

"So what? He knows we need to retain the memories of both of our histories, if we're going to keep the newer generations from repeating our mistakes," Tonks pointed out, with Teddy nodding agreement.

"That's why Aunt Hermione updated "Hogwarts - A History"; so people wouldn't forget," Teddy reminded them. "Never read it myself, but there it is!"

At that, all three burst into laughter.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : Old Home Week

As the door to the parlor opened, those gathered in the hallway turned as one, to face the returning travelers. Sirius, being the closest to the door, spread his arms wide in greeting.

"Welcome back you lot! Welcome to my home!"

He grabbed Emma in a bear hug, lifted her off her feet and spun around as she squealed in delight. Dan and Harry flung their arms around each other in greeting, as did Ron and Rupert. Hermione stopped Sirius spinning and rescued Emma from his clutches, only to wrap her own arms around the slightly dizzy young lady and hug her again. Then Ginny took her turn giving her new friend a hug. Tom and Draco shook hands and then laughed and joined in the hugging and backslapping that was happening all around them.

Everyone was talking at once, laughing and greeting each other. Draco made his way over to Emma, smiled at her and gave her a chaste peck on her cheek and then a hug.

"Welcome back, Emma. It's been a long wait, but worth it . . . you haven't changed a bit!" he teased.

"I should bloody well hope not, Draco!' she laughed, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Okay, everyone, before the rest descend upon us, let's sit down for a few minutes so we can give you a brief summary of what's happened since you were here last," Sirius suggested, as he led the way back into the parlor.

"We admit to being a bit curious," Dan answered, with a grin and wink at Harry, as they settled on the chairs and sofas. "We did see Harry's family photo over there on the side table, so that eased my mind a bit," he remarked, pointing to the framed picture.

"Yes, Ginny and I have the same kids," Harry told them, his arm around his wife.

"_And_, we've got a lovely cottage in Godric's Hollow as our home, now," Ginny added.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Emma exclaimed. "Hermione, Ron, how about you two?" she asked, turning to the couple sitting next to her on the sofa.

"We've got the same two as before," Hermione replied, smiling.

"And Fred and Alicia have twins; Rupert and Thomas," announced Ron, laughing at the stunned looks on Rupert and Tom's faces. "So you will be meeting your namesakes in a bit."

"Fred did survive, then! Great!" Rupert grinned.

"How about Albus?" Tom asked. "Did our fake Dumbledore work?"

"We'll let him tell you all about that," Harry said. "Which in itself tells you he's still with us, doesn't it?"

Emma turned to Draco, eyebrow raised. He gazed at her for a second and then shook his head ever so slightly, before clearing his throat.

"I, however, am not married to Astoria. She and Gregory are happily married and have a son, Gaylord, to whom I am Godfather and a little girl, Anna. I'm still single, much to my mother's despair." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. Emma was studying her hands, clenched in her lap, but then she relaxed, took a deep breath and looked toward Harry, who had started speaking.

"Remus and Tonks are fine, too. In fact, there were no casualties on our side, apart from a few victims of isolated Death Eater raids, way before the final battle." Harry informed them.

"So, there _was_ a battle? At Hogwarts?" Dan inquired, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yes, we managed to lure Voldemort there, when we were ready for him, not when he wanted to appear, in order to have the situation under our control. The younger students were evacuated safely, structural damage was kept to a minimum, and it was over fairly quickly, truth be told," Rupert replied.

"Who _did_ die? If you don't mind me being so bloodthirsty as to ask?" Tom added, with a grin and shrug.

"Well, Voldemort is dead, obviously. Let's see, Fenrir . . . " Hermione started ticking off names, counting on her fingers.

"Remus took him out . . . paybacks being what they are," Ron told them.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"But not at the battle, that's another story," Ron supplied, winking.

"A bunch of Snatchers and Death Eaters when Seamus took out the wood bridge, _again_," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

" 'Use a little too much dynamite, there, Butch?' " Harry injected, causing Tom, Rupert, Dan and Emma to stare at him for a second and then laugh.

"What?" Ginny turned and looked at Harry.

"Never mind . . . Muggle movie reference," Harry explained, as he motioned Hermione to continue.

"Oh, alright . . . well, let's see, who else?" Hermione frowned.

"My aunt Bella," Draco supplied. "It was Neville's finest hour."

"Neville?" "Seriously?" "Go Neville!" "How'd he off her?"

"We'll let him tell you, don't want to steal his thunder," Sirius injected, holding up his hand. "Okay, that's the basics . . . everyone wants to tell you ALL about what's happened and about how their part in your plans worked . . . or didn't. SO, I have to signal them and then we will be up to our necks in celebration. BUT, not here; too many people . . . we're going to Hogwarts . . come on!"

Sirius stood and led the way to the kitchen, which closely resembled how Ginny and Harry had redone it, but the colors were a bit darker, more masculine.

Kreacher came forward and greeted the returning four Muggles.

"Kreacher is happy to see you again. Welcome to the House of Black." He stood tall and proud.

"Is Master Sirius behaving himself, Kreacher," Dan asked, bending over to talk with the ancient House Elf.

"Oh, yes, Mister Dan, him is a good Master and treats Kreacher like family. Even old Mistress is talking to him, again, now that everything is been made right and Master Regulus has been avenged."

"Excellent!"

Holding out the jar of Floo Powder, Sirius smiled. "You all _do_ remember how to do this, don't you?"

"We should go in pairs, just in case," Draco suggested, as he stepped forward, put his arm around Emma's waist and guided her to the edge of the hearth. Looking down at her, he smiled. "Ready?'

"I think so," she whispered, gazing up into his ice blue eyes.

"Headmaster's Office!"

'**POOF**!'

X X X

Minerva and Albus turned toward the fireplace as the green flames billowed up just before Draco and Emma emerged.

"Miss Watson, how splendid to see you again!" Dumbledore came forward and greeted Emma, as she and Draco moved away from the hearth to allow the others to come through.

Emma went to greet Minerva as Harry, Dan and Ginny, then Ron, Rupert and Hermione walked into the room. Tom and Sirius were the last ones to emerge.

"Splendid, splendid," Albus shook hands with Dan, Rupert and Tom. "Are you alright? No side effects from you trip?"

"None that we've noticed, so far, Albus," Dan answered. "Just excited to hear about what all happened after we left; sixteen minutes for us, sixteen years for you! That's a lot of territory to cover!"

"Well, most of the events were happening in the three years after you left, the rest was just waiting to catch up to you in 2012! And here we all are!" Albus was beaming.

"We understand that we're going to be told all the good bits, that is after we greet everyone else," Rupert injected. "Great Hall, maybe? or Gryffindor Common Room?"

"In the Great Hall, Rupert," answered Minerva. "I'll escort you down, while Sirius and Albus get the word out that you all have arrived safe and sound. Come along!" she ordered, leading the way out of the Headmaster's Office.

As the young people left, Albus and Sirius started sending their Patronuses out to the various groups waiting word to assemble at the school.

X X X

"This place is HUGE, Minerva. There was no way we could have imagined," Emma said, as they descended the staircases, holding on tightly to the railings when the stairs shifted. "Even with the large sets we filmed on at Leavesden."

Looking around, they realized that all of the people in the paintings on the walls were waving at them and clapping, so they waved back, shouting hellos.

When the group arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, everyone stopped. Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom silently lined up, arms around each other's waist, in order to walk through the door together. The others stood back to give them their own moment of entering the Great Hall, for their first and only time.

"I can't wait to see the enchanted ceiling!" giggled Emma, as the giant doors swung inward.

The Great Hall looked exactly as it had when they were 'on set', except for the ceiling: beyond the beams blue sky and fluffy clouds were to be seen, plus an owl or two swooped by on the way to or from the owlery. The long tables and benches looked just the same, as did the teacher's table on the dais at the front of the room.

"Wait a minute." Dan stopped in the middle of the room, as everyone halted their progress toward the head table. Dan looked around and grinned. "DOBBY!"

'Pop'

"Mister Dan! Missy Emma! Mister Rupert! Mister Tom! You is all back!"

The House Elf jumped into Dan's arms and then went to the other three to give and receive a hug , plus he was the recipient of a kiss from Emma, which made Dobby blush to the tips of his ears

"We're _SO_ glad you're alive, Dobby. Thank goodness!" Emma sat on a bench and picked up the House Elf and sat him on her lap. "How are you doing? Still working here at Hogwarts?"

"No, Missy Emma; Dobby is back at Malfoy Manor, taking care of Missy Cissa and Master Lucius. They are very glad to have Dobby back as their House Elf and is even paying Dobby now!"

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Emma smiled and then looked over at Draco. "You don't live at the Manor, Draco?"

"Merlin, no! I have a place in London, nearer the Ministry," he replied, then winced as Ron threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Tell her the real reason, Draco," teased the red-head, laughing.

Giving a big sigh and with a shake of his head, Draco admitted, "Also to avoid having to listen to Mother go on about me not being married . . . self preservation, basically."

"I do _not_ go on about it, Draco," rang out a voice from the doors to the Great Hall.

They all spun around to see Narcissa striding down the center aisle toward them, Lucius following right behind her.

"I just worry about your happiness, darling," she added, patting his cheek as she passed her son, on the way to giving Tom a big hug. "Hello, Tom!"

"Narcissa, you look wonderful! Glad to see you here!," he replied, then turned to face Lucius. Tom put out his hand. "Lucius. Glad to finally meet you. I'm Tom Felton, who portrayed your son in the movies."

"Tom. . . a pleasure . . . ah . . . I'm slightly at a loss for words . . . Narcissa said your were very like Draco, but Merlin! If your hair was blond, I think I'd have a hard time telling you two apart, well, at a distance, perhaps."

"Oh, I had the Malfoy blond hair in the movies; dyed, most of us had to change little bits about us to look closer to the descriptions we had of all of you. Jason Isaacs wore a long, blond, itchy wig to portray you!"

Draco laughed at the look of surprise on his father's face

"Father, let me introduce you to the others; this is Dan Radcliffe, who was Harry."

Lucius and Dan shook hands.

"Dan."

"Lucius"

Lucius looked back and forth between Harry and Dan for a few moments.

"So . . . no glasses or scar. But how?"

"Makeup department put the scar on every day we were filming, and the glasses had clear lens in them, I don't need them, myself," Dan explained, smiling.

"Ah, I see."

"This is Rupert Grint, and he really _is_ a ginger."

Rupert shook Lucius' hand and then swatted at Ron, standing behind him, who was laughing and ruffling Rupert's hair.

"Good to meet you, Lucius." Then he turned to face his tormentor. "Sod off, Ron!"

Lucius laughed and then turned back to Draco.

"And this is Emma, who portrayed Hermione." Draco pulled Emma over but kept his hand around her waist. "She did not wear a wig, but chopped her long hair off after the movies were finished," he added, giving her waist a squeeze, causing her to giggle.

"Stop it, Draco!" she admonished, then turned her attention to the Malfoy family patriarch. "How do you do, Lucius. It's good to finally meet you."

"Miss Emma, that pleasure is all mine." Lucius bent and kissed the back of her hand.

Emma's eyebrow shot up and she turned to Draco. "Well, now it's a certainty where your suave manners were acquired! The apple didn't fall far from the tree!"

Everyone laughed at that.

X X X

Next to arrive were Neville and Luna, who were chatting away as they came through the door.

"Neville!" Dan called, waving.

"Daniel!" Neville strode forward to throw his arms around Dan, even as he waved to the others. "Rupert!, Tom! "

"Hello, Emma," Luna smiled as she hugged Emma. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's marvelous! How are you Luna?" Emma released the former Ravenclaw.

"Oh, I'm just fine . . . I'm engaged."

"Really? Oh, wait, is it Rolf Scamander?"

"How did you know? That wasn't in the books, was it?"

"No, Jo Rowling had a bunch of 'after the books' facts she told us when we asked what happened to everyone."

"And who did she say I married?" asked Neville, as he walked up and planted a kiss on Emma cheek.

"Hannah Abbott and she runs the Leaky Cauldron. Hi, Neville," Emma laughed, putting her arm around him and returning his kiss.

"That's right! Wow, Jo Rowling really is something . . . gives Professor Trelawney as run for her money!"

_"Oy!"_

A shout from the doorway caused everyone to turn, once again, to see who had arrived. Fred and George Weasley were coming into the Great Hall at the head of the Weasley family contingent: Angelina, Alicia, Thomas, Rupert, Daniel and Roxanne following their parents, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur with their three children, Percy and Audrey with their two, plus Ron and Hermione's two and Harry and Ginny's three entering last.

"Blimey, it's a Weasley Tsunami!" Tom laughed, as George grabbed him in a bear hug and Fred lifted Rupert off his feet. Then Dan and Emma were greeted in similar fashion, as the rest of the family gathered around. Bedlam ensued for several minutes, as the kids were introduced to the newest generation of the family.

Then Tonks, Remus and Teddy came in, took one look at the mayhem and just laughed as they waded into the crowd.

Lucius was looking slightly disconcerted, until Arthur Weasley took him by the arm and pulled him gently aside.

"Well, Lucius, it's times like these that make all the things we survived worth it, don't you agree?" Arthur smiled, looking around at everyone and then turning to the aristocratic figure standing next to him.

"Arthur, I can't help but agree with you on that statement; it was, indeed, worth what we endured to see our families alive, well and prospering. I'm trying to get a head count, but that's nearly impossible . . . how many grandchildren DO you have?" Lucius asked, as Hugo ran around his grandfather and then ducked under the nearest table to avoid his cousin Albus catching him.

"At last count . . . fourteen."

"Last count?"

"Hermione is pregnant again . . . with a girl . . . they're naming her Emma." Arthur confided, then held his finger to his lips. "It's going to be announced, but what's a little secret if you can't tell _someone_!"

"Well, in that case, I appreciate your confidence in me, Arthur," replied Lucius, smiling. "But, seriously, how does Molly cope?"

"Ah, having Winky helping around The Burrow makes all the difference; frees Molly up to enjoy all of them when they come to spent the night."

"What, all of them at once?" Lucius was gob-smacked, with that picture in mind.

"Certainly!"

"Merlin!"

"Yes, it does get a bit hectic at times, although I think the grandkids are easier to handle than their parents!" Arthur informed him, with a poke in the ribs. "Although Fred's twins look to be chips off the old block!"

"Paybacks always are amusing to watch, though, don't you think?" Lucius replied as Arthur nodded and laughed.

X X X

Dan glanced around and then stiffened, as he saw a tall figure in the entrance of the Great Hall . Without a word, Dan worked his way thought the throng and started walking toward the end of the massive room. Emma, Tom and Rupert saw him, turned to see what Dan was looking at and immediately excused themselves and followed him. Silence descended on the assembled friends and family as they watched the four Muggles approaching the man standing at the open doors.

"Severus," Dan greeted the Potions Master, as he drew near the somber figure.

"Daniel," replied the Head of Slytherin House, in his usual drawl, but then he walked forward, with a smile on his face, as the two threw their arms around each other and pounded the other's back in greeting. Pulling away, Severus was just quick enough to brace himself as Emma flew into his arms.

"Severus! You're alive!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm alive, you silly girl! Wasn't that the plan!" he laughed, as she pulled back, swatting him on the arm, and then digging in her pocket for a tissue.

"Yes, that _was_ the plan, Emma!" chided Tom, as he gave Severus a hug and then turned him over to Rupert to be greeted. "How quickly you forget!"

"Shut up, Tom! You were as worried about Severus as any of us, admit it!" Emma shot back. "Probably more so, considering he's your Head of House and all!"

They all laughed and then began to walk with Severus, back toward the throng of people who were settling themselves at the tables, ready to tell the four what had happened since they'd last seen them.

Emma had her arm through Severus' and looked up at him with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"_So_ . . . are you _married_, Severus. Would we hear the pitter patter of little feet if we ventured down to the dungeons?" she asked, innocently batting her eyes at him.

"No, Emma, I am _not_ married. There are _no_ little copies of me running amok in the Potions classroom," Severus answered her, rolling his eyes. "I am, however, currently seeing someone."

"Really?" Emma stopped short and then motioned with her hand for him to continue with more details.

"She is a Healer at St. Mungo's, whom I became acquainted with while I was recovering," he started to explain.

"Recovering? From what? What happened? When were you hurt? Are you alright?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth.

Holding up his hand, Severus smiled. "I am fine, Emma, totally recovered and you will learn the details, along with your friends, as the whole story unfolds. Perhaps you should have a seat . . . this might take a while," he added, as he waved her to one of the four chairs Albus had placed in front of the dais, facing the House tables.

"Reminds me of the Sorting Ceremony," Rupert whispered to Tom, who nodded and grinned, as they sat down.

"Wonder if the Hat would actually sort us?" Tom pondered out loud.

"Maybe we can ask Albus to try it before we leave," Dan whispered, as he made his way to his chair. "But right now, we'd better get comfortable, as I can see a _long_ story unfolding!"

"You are correct in that assumption, Dan," replied Albus. "But we've had time to work up a 'presentation', if you will, everyone getting to tell their part in the saga. And in, more or less, chronological order, too, I might add."

"Splendid!" Dan looked out at the eager faces. "Who's first?"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: "And now . . . the rest of the story"

Harry stood and picked up a piece of parchment from the table. He looked down the page and took a deep breath before facing the four sitting in front of him, anxiously awaiting the 'new' history of the last sixteen years.

"Well, let's run over the winter and early spring events and then get to the Ministry bit, shall we?" Harry looked up and saw nods of agreement. He consulted the list one more time and then began.

"Okay. So, we came back here to school after the Christmas break. Dolores was still being a pain, but we let her think she was getting away with her little subversive activities. Severus and I started on my Occlumeny classes in earnest and I got fairly good, at a much faster pace than the first time through." He shot a glance at the Potions Master, who nodded, with a smirk on his lips.

"The Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, but this time I knew what had happened, so my feeling Voldemort's happiness was easier to interpret and it made getting used to feeling his thoughts a bit easier, too.

"The dreams about the corridor in the Department of Mysteries started soon after and became nightly occurrences, but I could mostly ignore them. In February, I gave the interview to Rita Skeeter and we all know the Dung Bomb that turned into!"

There were snickers and smiles, as they all remembered Dolores Umbridge's apoplectic fit about the article in the _Quibbler_.

"Then Voldemort learned about the fact that only I could remove the Prophesy sphere, so his plans to lure me to the Ministry were formed and implemented, via my 'dreams'." Harry used his fingers to form quote marks and there were nods all around the room.

"Then Dolores fired Professor Trelawney and Albus hired Firenze, much to her displeasure. Meanwhile, since the holidays, Draco was leading the "Inquisitional Squad" on as many wild goose chases as he could, to keep them off the DA's back. The DA, meanwhile, were perfecting their _'Patronus_ _Charms' _plus Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I were getting a crash course in _'Apparating'_, which we would use at the Ministry."

Emma raised her hand and Dan smiled.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I thought it wasn't possible to "_Apparate_" inside of Hogwarts. However did you practice?"

"Good question. It seems the _Room_ _of_ _Requirement_ can bend the rules if it feels the need," Harry explained.

"Ah, well, that _is_ convenient," Rupert laughed.

"Blimey, Harry, when did you have time to do your regular studying?" asked Dan.

"Well, I didn't have Quidditch practice, being thrown off the team, so that gave me a extra couple of hours a week. We all just did what we had to do, when we got a spare minute." Harry shrugged. "Knew we had to . . . did what we needed to . . . to be ready."

Another quick glance at his list and Harry continued. "Then there was the big scene in Headmaster's office after Millicent 'told all' to Dolores, and you know how _that_ went."

"We sure do!" Rupert grinned. "And I bet Fred and George made their exit in true Weasley style the next day, am I right, guys?"

"AH, it was our crowning achievement, here at Hogwarts," agreed Fred.

"Made Dolores' first day as Headmistress one to remember, too," added George, as everyone laughed at the memory of their glorious departure.

The Headmaster stood at that point and Harry deferred to him, sitting down next to Ginny and their children.

"I would like to inject, at this point, a bit of what I got up to during my 'vacation' from my duties as Headmaster, if you don't mind, Harry?"

"Go right ahead, sir. It'll help them understand some things later in our story," Harry agreed.

X X X

"As suggested in our planning sessions, I had made contact, just after New Year's, with my brother, Aberforth and we worked through our relationship and made peace with our lives. So, I 'escaped' to Hogsmeade; just 'down the street' so to speak. Our sister's portrait became the portal to the Room of Requirement, a bit earlier in the whole scheme of things, but that way, I had access to the school and could give instruction on 'Apparation' to the 'Ministry Marauders' without Dolores having a clue I was anywhere near Hogwarts."

"Bravo!" "Brilliant!" "Excellent!" "Classic!"

Narcissa stood and walked forward, Albus sweeping his hand for her to take over the narrative.

"Thank you, Albus," she smiled at him, as he took his seat. Turning to the four actors, she picked up the story. "Meanwhile, back at Malfoy Manor, I was tasked with nursing Bella and her husband back to health as quickly as possible. Wormtail came and went with supplies and instructions from the Dark Lord and I was required to go to him once a week to report on their recovery. As soon as Bella and Rudolphus had recovered sufficiently, they moved into the manor house he was using for his headquarters."

"So he wasn't at Riddle House?" Tom asked.

"No," Remus answered. "Since Harry survived the graveyard confrontation, he thought it prudent to move elsewhere, as he knew the Aurors would be all over Little Hangelton and Riddle House, if they thought Harry was telling the truth about his return."

Tom nodded. "Oh . . . sorry to interrupt, Cissa!"

"Quite alright, Tom. Anyway, this gave me a bit of time to learn the layout of the house and also Wormtail got used to seeing me there. This helped immensely with our plans to catch Peter. I even started bringing small treats, dead rabbits I caught in the gardens, for Nagini. Voldemort was a bit suspicious at first, until he looked into my mind and saw how I loathed them ruining my emerging spring flowers."

"You knew he was rummaging around in your thoughts?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Voldemort isn't subtle, if he's just checking to see if you're lying to him. It was easy enough to concentrate on the gardens and how I was always after the little pests. He even taunted Bella about not having a green thumb, which infuriated her. But then I reminded him that she was devoted to serving him, at his side again, while my duties lay with relaying messages from Draco. That seemed to calm her down a bit, but I made sure I always had fresh cut flowers on the tables at the Manor, for when she'd pop in."

"That's what we love about you, Cissa, you're SO Slytherin, but in such a classy, elegant way," Emma giggled, which caused Cissa to bow and give Emma a wink. Draco ducked his head to hide his smile.

"Thank you, Emma. Well, back to Harry's part of the story." Narcissa returned to her seat, smiling at Lucius and patting him on his thigh. "It's going well, don't you think?"

"So far, my dear," he whispered back, taking her hand in his.

X X X

"Meanwhile. Sirius had Crookshanks at Grimmauld Place, for a couple of visits, to not only allow Hermione's pet get used to him in his Animagus form but, while transformed, Sirius found he could communicate exactly what the plans were. He said Crookshanks was looking forward, gleefully, to having another go at 'Scabbers', as he'd known Peter only as Ron's pet rat." Harry related.

Rupert grinned and shot Ron a look and wink. Ron nodded and smothered a bark of laughter with a cough. Hermione looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"So, the day finally came and the whole scene in Dolores office went almost word for word as in the book, except that Draco was carrying our vials of _'Felix_ _Felicis'_. After Dolores left with Hermione and me to the Forbidden Forest, the D.A. easily overcame the 'Squad' members. They left them, with Draco playing along as a member of the I.S., after he'd handed out the vials and Severus had done a 'Memory Charm' on the other Slytherins. That way, Draco was still able to continue on his way to our sixth year without drawing undue attention."

Severus stood and Harry bowed him forward to continue.

"I was to meet up with Harry and Hermione when they returned to the castle, while Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione went to fetch the Thestrals for the trip to London. Albus was in touch with the other Order members and they were just awaiting our arrival to make our way to the Ministry. We all had vials of the _'Felix_ _Felicis' _potions which we would take prior to entering the Ministry." Severus stood for a moment, thinking, then nodded and continued. "I had been bringing as much information about Voldemort's hiding place as I could glean during my infrequent trips there and Cissa had provided other details, so we were confident that the plan to capture Peter would be successful. However, I also made sure everyone in that group also had a vial with them." Turning, he swept his arm, indicating that it was Sirius' turn to narrate the story.

Sirius stood and walked forward. "Thanks, mate,' he said, clapping Severus on the shoulder as he passed, which brought smiles to most of the adult faces. Severus shook his head and sat down.

"Well, this is the new part, so pay attention, you lot!" he started, rubbing his hands together. "As soon as Severus and Albus alerted us to the fracas in old Dolores' office and Harry and Hermione's return from the Forbidden Forest, Minerva, with Crookshanks and I, _'Apparated'_ to a spot not far from Voldemort's hideout. We'd been there before, scouting out the surrounding territory and knew we would be undetected. We waited, well Minerva and I waited, as our friend Crookshanks patrolled the immediate area, and we waited for Narcissa to arrive. It wasn't long after we saw a large group 'Apparate' away on their way to the Ministry, that she showed up with a basket for the 'celebration' that would be taking place when Voldemort returned. Minerva and I changed and started stalking closer to the manor house, waiting for the signal to enter."

Sirius turned to Narcissa and stage-whispered, "You're on, cuz!"

Narcissa rose, to a smattering of applause, which she acknowledged with a wave, and smacked Sirius as she walked past him.

"Ow!"

"As my dear, deranged cousin indicated, I was, indeed, in the manor house doing a bit of 'misdirection' for Peter's benefit. I'd brought some fine, expensive wines and special party dishes, which I proceeded to arrange on the table in the main room. Peter was drooling, but as he reached for a sample, I smacked his hand and reprimanded him for daring to disturb my display. He started to berate me as high-handed, but I stopped him by showing him a separate basket with more of the same food."

X X X

_"I brought extra, so you and I could nibble while we wait for the Dark Lord's triumphant return. That way, the table looks splendid and we don't have grumbling stomachs!"_

_"Why Narcissa, what a thoughtful gesture," Peter replied, looking at the smaller basket, licking his lips. "I'm sorry if I sounded abrupt, just then, but it has been a bit stressful around here, getting ready for our Master's invasion of the Ministry . . . you understand."_

_"Of course. Lucius has been going over and over the plan for several weeks. I hope they are successful, without too much trouble, I mean . . . of course it will be a success, but if that foolish boy should put up any resistance . . . well." Narcissa shrugged._

_"Feeling sorry for Potter, are you?" Wormtail asked, spinning to stare at her._

_"You misunderstand me, Pete. I was concerned for the safety of __our__ group, not Potter's worthless carcass," Narcissa answered, hand on her chest, in mock surprise. "Try the pate, won't you? I had it sent from my favorite store in Paris," she continued, pulling a box out and opening it._

_Peter's nose twitched as Narcissa waved the open box in front of him._

_"Here, let me get you a cracker." Setting the box down, she pulled a small tin and knife from the basket, and opening the tin, placed it next to the box of pate, handing Peter the knife so he could sample the delicacy._

_Just then, Nagini slithered into the room and reared up to survey the table. Turning her head, she nodded at Narcissa in greeting._

_"And I haven't forgotten you, either, Nagini," purred Cissa, going over to a large bag and removing a brace of dead rabbits. "Fresh this evening, the little blighters," she laughed, which elicited a snicker from Peter. He dared not laugh out loud, for fear of spraying cracker crumbs on the floor from his overstuffed mouth. Narcissa ignored him and laid two of the rabbits on the floor for the huge snake to swallow. She hung the remaining rabbits on a wall sconce and wagged a finger at Nagini. "Just two for now, don't want to spoil your appetite; the Dark Lord may be bringing you something special, you never know."_

_"This is marvelous, Narcissa!" gushed Peter. "What else did you bring?" he asked, as he peeked deeper into the basket._

_"Well," Narcissa started to rummage around, then looked up frowning. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me, as I __have__ been running around getting this feast set up?!" She stood fanning herself, then went over and opened a window, took a deep breath of night air and turned back, smiling. "Ah, that's much better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the next item on our menu." She smiled as she extracted another wrapped surprise. _

_X X X_

_Minerva and Sirius saw Narcissa fling open the window and knew Peter and she were definitely in the main room . . . where Nagini was, they'd have to see. Crookshanks joined them and then meowed softly for them to follow. Close by the side of the manor house stood a old oak tree, whose branches spread out in a tremendous canopy, some of them almost touching the ground, but even more important, some were close to the windows of the room where Narcissa and Peter were at that moment. Minerva took one leap and landed on a low hanging branch, and with amazing agility, ran out almost to the end and then crouched, peering in the window._

_Sirius and Crookshanks waited patiently until Minerva returned, then the three of them worked their way to the back of the building. Sirius whined as Minerva changed back into her human form, but seconds later Sirius stood there, too._

_"Is Nagini there?" Sirius whispered._

_"Yes, Peter had his nose in a basket of food and Narcissa was giving Nagini a bowl of water, so she's fed that snake some rabbits already," Minerva softly replied._

_"We'd better take our potion and then change back. Here, Crook, old boy," said Sirius, as he tipped a vial, allowing the cat to lick the small dose deemed right for an animal his size._

_Standing, Sirius downed his own dose and pocketed the vial. Minerva had retrieved and re-enlarged a rat-trap, from her cloak pocket. Tapping it with her wand, she made it escape proof with 'Anti-Apparation', 'Unbreakable' and 'Strengthening' Spells._

_"Right, I'm going to leave this right here, and we can 'Accio' the trap when we need it."_

_Sirius pulled the Sorting Hat our of his jacket pocket and held it in his hand._

_"Ready?" Sirius looked between his two cohort;, both nodded._

_Sirius opened the small door set in the sidewall and then changed into the black dog that was his 'Animagus' form. The two cats entered first, then he padded softly into the darkened hallway that led into the depths of the manor house, Sorting Hat held in his mouth._

_X X X _

_"Need a little something to wash that down, Peter?" Narcissa asked, holding a canapé in one hand, glass of wine in the other._

_"Certainly, that would be lovely," Peter bowed, enjoying himself immensely. THIS is how it would be when the Dark Lord got rid of Harry Potter and then the Ministry fools and became the Wizarding World's leader. And HE would be right there by his side . . . HE who had helped bring the Dark Lord back . . HE who . . _

_"HIIIIIISSSSSSS' Nagini coiled up, hissing a warning, looking toward the door._

_"What is it? What's going on?" Narcissa spun around, wand out._

_"I don't know, but I'll find out," replied Wormtail, even as he changed into his rat form and scampered to the wall, edging along toward the door._

_"Be careful, Peter!" Narcissa whispered., as she edged closer to Nagini, seeming to stand guard over the Dark Lord's pet. The rat looked back at her, nodding and then started out into the hall._

_Suddenly, barking was heard, running, banging, a cat was yowling and spitting. Narcissa looked down at Nagini, who looked back and cocked her head as if to ask "What is going on?" Peter came flying back through the door and quickly changed back to his human form._

_"What in the world . . . ?" Cissa started to ask, as Peter slammed the door shut._

_"Somehow, a cat and dog got in and although I couldn't see them, they're running around downstairs . . . I didn't think showing up as a rat would be the smartest thing to do . . . " he gasped._

_Cissa clamped her hand over her mouth and giggled, which made Peter smile, too._

_"I should bloody well think not," she managed to say, before giving way to a small fit of laughter._

_"Shhh!" Peter waved his hand to shush her. "They've stopped," Wormtail had his ear to the door, listening intently. "I don't hear anything, so you?"_

_Narcissa leaned against the door, brow furrowed. "No. . . perhaps he caught that poor cat . . . or they've gone back outside . . . I think it'd be safe for you to check now, don't you? We can't have that kind of noise going on when the Dark Lord gets back."_

_"Merlin, no! Right, well, you stay here with Nagini and I'll make sure they've gone, or I'll get rid of them," Peter said, as he grasped the doorknob._

_"Wait! Better check out if they've gone first, in your other form, so you can sneak down the stairs without alarming them with your footsteps. If they're gone . . . secure the door . . . if not, change and chase them out!" Narcissa suggested._

_"Good point. Close this door behind me, but if you hear me scratching, let me in quickly!" Peter ordered her._

_"Of course," replied Cissa, as Peter changed and scurried out into the hall. She closed the door and turned to smile at the huge snake coiled up in the corner. _

_X X X_

_Wormtail scampered to the top of the grand staircase, and poked his head through the railing, trying to see into the lower hallway. He turned his ears this way and that, listening for any noise. From one of the rooms on the ground floor he heard the click, click, click of toenails, 'probably the dog sniffing around', he thought. 'I wonder if he killed the cat?'_

_His curiosity got the better of him, so he worked his way down the stairs to the landing, where he paused again. Peter could hear the dog panting . . . it was in the library, to the left at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah, well, I'll have a peek and decide what to do,' he told himself, working up his courage to continue down the stairs._

_At the bottom, he took a deep breath and peeked around the door jam, into the library. The manor house had not been cleaned at all, except the rooms upstairs, used by the Dark Lord. Consequently, the library was dark, dusty, books all over the floor, chairs lying on their sides; a right mess. As he inched his way across the floor, he focused on the dark shape lying near the window . . . the dog. Looking around, Peter expected to see the cat lying dead, but there was no blood or body to be seen. _

_'Perhaps he killed the cat in a different room' thought Wormtail, pausing as he looked around._

_The dog sneezed, blowing a small cloud of dust into the air. The huge black form sat up and shook its head, then slowly turned to face Wormtail, who froze in abject fear. It was Padfoot! With a squeal of terror, Wormtail whirled around to make a run for it, only to slam smack into Crookshanks flat face, who hissed and clamped a paw down on top of the rat, pinning him to the floor._

_"__**Petrificus Totalus**__!" Minerva hit Peter with her spell. "Thank you, Crookshanks. That was masterfully done," she praised Hermione's pet, even as she reached down, picked up the stiffened form of the rat and plunked him, none too gently, into the magically re-enforced rat trap she had 'Accioed' just a moment before. "That should hold you, eh, Peter?"_

_X X X_

_Narcissa was still standing next to the door, listening, knowing Nagini was keeping a wary eye on her. She ignored the snake, but had the writhing form in her peripheral vision. Then she heard footsteps approaching. Narcissa straightened up and pointed her wand at the door. There was a knock, then a scratch. Smiling at the snake, she took hold of the ornate knob and opening the door wide, stepped back._

_Sirius entered the room, followed by Minerva, carrying the cage in which Peter lay, immobile. Crookshanks entered last, and positioned himself next to Cissa, who bent down and petted the orange cat._

_Nagini had raised herself into striking position the second she had seen these strangers enter. Both Minerva and Narcissa had their wands trained on the giant snake, who was hissing and starting to move out of the corner, obviously having realized that was a bad place for her to be if she had to fight these humans. Sirius pulled the Sorting Hat out of his jacket pocket and calmly reached into it, removing the Sword of Gryffindor, which gleamed in the light from the wall sconces and chandeliers._

_Nagini immediately turned her focus on Sirius, ignoring the two witches; this wizard was the greater threat. She knew the witches spells would be deflected, as her Master had put protective charms on her long ago. _

_But Narcissa and Minerva then turned away and ignored the snake. They focused their attention on the furniture: Narcissa removing all traces of the food, wine, bag of rabbits and any other evidence that she'd been there, while Minerva proceeded to wreck the room, smashing tables and tossing chairs, not a few of which she gleefully bounced off of Nagini. As expected, that did no harm, physically, and the snake ignored the attempts at diverting her attention._

_The center of the room was cleared as Sirius and Nagini began circling around, each looking for their chance to deliver a fatal blow to the other. Nagini tried a few thrusts to gauge Sirius' reach with the sword, but he would have none of it; just stepping back and continuing to sidestep to match the snakes movement, sword held high over his shoulder._

_Suddenly, Crookshanks launched himself into the air and landed on the back of Nagini's neck, just below her head. The giant snake reared up to her full height, snapped her neck and head, flinging the yowling cat off, arms clawing the air, hissing, to land at Minerva's feet._

_Just as Nagini turned to strike, Sirius swung the Sword of Gryffindor and cut off the snake's head. Black smoke poured forth, emitting a wailing shriek, even as the body crumbled to dust._

_There was dead silence for a moment or two, as Minerva scooped up Crookshanks and checked that he was unhurt._

_"Right," Sirius said, looking around. "One down, six to go. Ladies, I suggest we get the hell out of here."_

_"Don't have to tell us twice, cousin!" replied Narcissa, as she shrank her basket down and put it in her pocket."_

_"Come along, Crookshanks, I have a big surprise waiting for you back at Hogwarts," Minerva hugged the cat, who purred in her arms._

_The two witches hurried out of the room and down the stairs._

_Sirius picked up the cage containing his former classmate, and gazed through the bars at the petrified rat. He knew Peter could hear him and had seen what had just happened. Sirius turned the cage so the rat could see his face and smiled at him, as he, too, headed out the door. _

_"Well, Wormtail, this is the first day of the rest of your miserable life!"_


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : Meanwhile, back at the Ministry

Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom sat there, staring at Narcissa as she finished her story, then they swiveled their heads to look at Sirius and Minerva, who both nodded.

"Blimey!" "Bloody hell!" "Oh, my!" "Splendid!"

"Okay, I'll ask the big questions . . . what happened with Peter? Did Voldemort realize what had happened? Did you all get out safely?" Dan started listing the questions as they popped into his mind.

"Whoa, whoa!" Harry stood, holding up his hand to stop the inquiry avalanche.

Narcissa was smiling as she took her seat next to her husband, who leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well done, my dear."

"We need to go back to the Ministry and what was going on there and then you'll see how the two tied together, " said Harry. "We followed the sequence of events, as they were written in the books, right up until the part where the Death Eaters have us surrounded in the Prophesy room. That's when our part started to change."

Neville stood and walked forward to stand by Harry, who smiled at his mate, then ushered him forward to continue the story.

"Well, as you know, we had decided that we would try our hardest to not make a shambles of the whole room; breaking all of those Prophesies and getting separated in the process of trying to escape. So, from Christmas holiday on, we'd been taking _'Apparition'_ lessons in order to get a couple of extra seconds head start and drawing the Death Eaters into the rooms where _we_ wanted them," Neville explained. "We'd paired up according to our dueling abilities, and proceeded to lead the Death Eaters on a merry chase through all the rooms and offices, heading to the Veil Room.

"There was no guarantee, of course, that they would split into the groups we knew from the books, so we had practiced different scenarios, in order to be prepared. Anyway, when, instead of hitting the stacks and having them fall, each pair in our group _'Apparated'_ to the door that led to the rooms we knew we could get through and regroup, as we'd planned. "

"Ah, yes, well, best laid plans and all that," muttered Ron.

"It didn't happen quite as you'd planned?" Emma asked.

"No . . . . close, but we did have to improvise at a few points before the big fight in the Veil Room.," replied Neville. "So, to go back a bit, we made it into the Prophesy Room and made our way to Row 97. And we knew Sirius wasn't there, never had been, but we played our parts, remembering how you lot had done it in the movie, and sure enough." Neville swiveled and swept his hand to indicate Lucius. "The band of Death Eaters walked up to us right on schedule."

Turning to Lucius, Dan couldn't help but ask. "Did you have any idea you were walking into a trap, Lucius?"

"None what-so-ever, Daniel. We had watched from a distance, never had a clue we were being observed and in our supreme, arrogant confidence, thought a group of school children would be easily subdued and dealt with, except for Harry, of course. He was to be delivered to the Dark Lord, with the Prophesy." Lucius answered, looking directly at Dan, his voice never wavering. "We were right fools and deserved what happened to us," he added.

Dan nodded and turned back to Neville. "Okay, let's hear it!"

X X X

_As black shapes approached them from the different rows, wands pointed at them, eyes glinting from the depths of their masks, the group formed a defensive circle, facing outward, their own wands held at the ready._

_"And now, Potter, you will give me that Prophesy Sphere, and then you and your friends may leave."_

_Harry knew Lucius Malfoy had no intention of letting them waltz out of that room, much less the Ministry._

_"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, continuing the perception that they didn't have a clue as to what was happening._

_The Death Eaters snickered and Lucius held his hand out._

_"The Prophesy, boy, then we'll tell you what you need to know." _

_"I wouldn't give you the time of day, Lucius, old man, or your mate, Tom, either," Harry snarled at the tall blond man, who had lowered his hood and removed his mask when he realized Harry knew his identity._

_"__**HOW DARE YOU**__ . . . "Bellatrix screamed, as she raised her wand and took a step towards Harry._

_"__**Bella**__! __**NO**__! Do not let him provoke you! We need the Prophesy," Lucius admonished her, stepping between Harry and the wild eyed witch._

_"I will not have this Mudblood brat besmirching the Dark Lord!" Bella shouted._

_"__**Get a clue, Bella**__!" shouted Harry. "Your Master is a __**MUDBLOOD**__! Named __**Tom Riddle**__! He's the very thing you HATE, or has he conveniently failed to mention those little facts?"_

_Lucius was now gripping Bella's wrists, trying to keep her from hexing Harry, as the other Death Eaters were torn between watching those two struggling and keeping an eye on the students. Neville had edged closer to Harry, Luna and Ginny were elbow to elbow, while Ron was next to Hermione._

_"Ready?" whispered Ron._

_"Set!" said Ginny quietly._

_"Go!" Neville shouted, grabbing Harry's elbow and _'Side_-_alongApparating'_ away, the others shooting off into the air, all heading to their designated escape door. The dumbfounded Death Eaters looked up, shocked at what they had just seen; students can't _'Apparate'_! But these just had!What the . . .?_

_"After them, fools!" shouted Lucius, even as he streaked upward, Bella screaming in rage as she followed. _

_X X X_

_Harry and Neville landed by the door of the Time Room, Ginny and Luna were at the Planet Room door, while Hermione and Ron made it to the entrance of the Brain Room._

_Harry and Neville hurried into the narrow hall-like space housing all of the 'Time Turners' and other magical devises, that did Merlin only knew what. They skirted around the huge Bell Jar, after sealing the door shut, knowing that wouldn't hold off the Death Eaters for long._

_Taking a small box from his pocket, Neville quickly enlarged it, placing it on of the display cases. Harry and he quickly gathered the half dozen different 'Time Tuners' that Draco had told them survived the battle . . . placed them in the box, sealed it and put the box into a drawer in the corner desk, where it would be best shielded from any stray spells. No sooner had they finished that vital task than the door at the far end of the room started to crack and buckle from the efforts of the Death Eaters to get into the room. _

_X X X_

_Ginny and Luna were busy sealing the entrances into the Planet Room, although they did take a second or two to gaze at the swirling, pulsating orbs drifting around the dark, starlit chamber._

_"This is so pretty. I wish we could spend some time, just watching it all," Luna said dreamily, even as she continued along the wall, sealing the other doors._

_"Maybe we can ask for a tour, after this is all over," replied Ginny. "The Ministry will owe us one, so to speak." _

_Just then, someone started pounding on the door at the far side of the chamber, so Ginny and Luna moved to their defensive positions and readied themselves._

_X X X_

_Ron and Hermione sealed the door to the Brain Room and then got behind the large tank with the floating brains, which was close to the other end, lab tables and equipment surrounding them._

_"I don't believe I was stupid enough to touch one of those things," muttered Ron._

_"Ron, you'd been hit with a spell in the Planet Chamber, so you were a bit silly, and didn't realize what might happen . . . none of us did, until that brain attacked you," Hermione reminded him._

_"Oh, right, forgot that bit, but . . . " Loud bangs on the door to the Prophesy Chamber stopped their discussion in its tracks as they refocused on the fight to come._

_X X X_

_Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Bill Weasley waited in Arthur's office, knowing the kids were already in the Department of Mysteries. Albus and Severus would be there any moment and then they would proceed to the Veil Chamber for the final battle._

_"Let's take our _'FelixFelicis'_ now, everyone," Arthur Weasley suggested, as he handed out the small vials. "Albus and Severus have their own, but I'll double check to make sure they remembered to take theirs when they arrive," he added._

_"Ah, did I hear my name?" asked Dumbledore, standing in the doorway._

_"Yes, I was just saying . . . " Arthur replied._

_"No worries, Arthur, Severus and I took our doses when we arrived at the Ministry," Dumbledore reassured Mr. Weasley. "Well, gentlemen, shall we make our way to the lower levels?" asked Albus, as he turned to head back to the hallway._

_Severus had been standing guard at the door to the main corridor and nodded to the others as they approached._

_"Anything?" Dumbledore asked._

_"No noise, no movement . . . so far," responded the somber Potions Professor._

_"Then let us make our way, with caution, to our assigned positions."_

_The Headmaster led the way to a back staircase that took then downward, to the impending confrontation._

_X X X_

_The door to the 'Time Room' shuddered and then imploded, leaving a gaping hole, through which four Death Eaters entered, tearing off their masks, coughing on the dust and debris they had caused._

_"Where'd they go?" asked Theo Nott's father._

_"They can't be far, we were right behind them," answered Vincent Crabbe's dad. He bent over to check under the tables and was blasted backward toward the remains of the door._

_Harry flipped two of the tables onto their sides to give Neville and him some protection against the spells that started blasting across the room. Clocks and other Magical timekeeping instruments were exploding over their heads. The Death Eaters scrambled to find protection for themselves, as Harry and Neville fired off spells in return._

_Somehow, the giant bell jar sat, untouched, on its platform, spells just missing it, or, if it was struck, seeming to absorb them with any damage what so ever._

_X X X_

_Dolohov, MacNair, Mulciber and Rookwood surged into the Planet Room and skidded to a halt._

_"Are you sure you saw them come in here?" Rookwood stood, wand out, trying to see through the darkness._

_"Yeah, I saw the blond closing the door," replied MacNair. "They wanna play hide and seek," he growled. "__**Don't you girls**__?"_

_"Come on out, peacefully, and Uncle Antonin will see that no harm comes to you." Dolohov watched for any movement, as he called to Ginny and Luna._

_"We just need that Prophesy your friend Harry is carrying, that's all," Mulciber wheedled. "Just that one thing and we can all go home."_

_Suddenly, two comets, coming from either side of him, smashed into Dolohov, knocking him to the floor._

_"That's for my two uncles you killed," came Ginny's voice._

_Mini asteroids started pelting MacNair, who tried to duck, covering his head._

_"And that's for all the innocent animals you've tortured and killed," Luna shouted._

_The other two were spinning around, trying to get a hint of where the girls were hiding._

_"Do you see them?" shouted Rookwood, over Dolohov moans and MacNair's curses. _

_"No! All these spinning, floating things are in the way . . . and they're making me dizzy!" answered Mulciber, just ducking in time to avoid being hit on the head by Jupiter_

_Another round of blazing comets and stingingly swift asteroids came at the four Death Eaters, who struggled against the onslaught as best they could._

_Suddenly MacNair shouted and pointed; he'd spotted Ginny behind a nebula on the far side of the room. _

_"There's the Weasley chit; GET HER!"_

_X X X_

_Lucius Malfoy kicked aside the remnants of the door that Bella had gleefully blasted off its hinges and entered the 'Brain Room', scanning for any sign of the two students they'd seen entering._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang Bella, as she followed Lucius deeper into the room._

_" 'Prestor Grandis' ", whispered Hermione, as she aimed the water erupting from the end of her wand._

_" 'Galciere' ", Ron intoned, as he waved his wand, freezing the water into a huge sheet of ice._

_"We know you don't have the Prophesy Sphere, Miss Granger," Lucius purred. "We mean you no harm, but it would be so much easier on everyone if you persuaded your friend Potter to just give it to us. I meant what I said about letting you all go, you know."_

_"Like I'd believe anything you said, Lucius," Hermione called. "Bella and I will be best friends before that happens."_

_"You and me? __**Best friends**__!?" Bella shrieked . "A Mudblood and a Pureblood!? HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" Bella cackled insanely._

_"Hey, stranger things have happened," Ron injected, loudly. "Hell, Rudolphus __**married**__ you, didn't he?"_

_"It's that Blood-traitor, Weasley," growled Rabastan Lestrange._

_"Don't worry, I'll make him eat his words . . .you circle around that way," Rudolphus pointed, "I'll go this way. . . keep them talking, Lucius," he hissed._

_X X X_

_Harry and Neville were involved in a good old fashioned Wizards battle, both sides shooting off as many spells as they could, inflicting as much damage as possible. However, the Death Eaters were at a distinct disadvantage, as they could not take any chances of hitting the Prophesy Sphere. So, they contented themselves with targeting Neville and raining down destruction on the boys heads, hoping they'd surrender._

_"Good thing Draco had us put those few things safely away," Neville gasped, before he popped up from his spot behind a stout roll top desk and fire off a "Body Binding Hex' at Jugson and was rewarded with a satisfying 'THUNK' as the Death Eater hit the floor._

_"Too right! They're trying their best to pulverize everything in here!" agreed Harry. "Time to teach them a lesson, what?" Grinning wickedly, Harry took aim at Avery, who was trying to slither along the wall, "Sectumsempra!"_

_Avery's screams and cries for help drowned out any answer Neville tried to give Harry. Instead, he tugged on Harry elbow and pointed to the door in the back wall, that led to the connecting corridor where they would meet the others. Harry nodded and the two boys backed cautiously toward the exit._

_X X X_

_Ginny heard the 'Weasley chit' remark, so she stood, stuck out her tongue and leapt behind passing planet, heading across the room. As the Death Eaters rushed after Ginny, they passed Luna's hiding place, as she raised and then whirled her wand. _

_"_WingardiumLeviosa_" she called. The Death Eaters had stopped and spun around at the sound of her voice, but before they could take a step toward her, they found themselves hanging in a tangle of arms and legs, the cargo net enclosing their struggling forms._

_"Well, that worked rather well, don't you think, Luna?" grinned Ginny, as she _'Accioed'_ the Death Eaters fallen wands. _

_"Fred and George know some really useful tricks, don't they?" agreed Luna, giving the dangling net a push._

_"Wait until I get out of here, you bi . . ." started one of the inhabitants of the swinging rope ball, but was cut off in mid-sentence by a silencing spell._

_"Tsk! Tsk!, such language," Ginny admonished. Turning, she linked her arm with Luna's. "Come along, Luna, we have more Death Eater butt to kick." _

_The two girls headed across the room and exited into an inner hallway._

_X X X_

_Albus and the rest of the Order fanned out along the wall in the corridor behind the Veil chamber, putting them far from the action taking places at other locations on that level. They could hear faint shouts, but nothing distinct._

_"We won't enter the Veil Chamber until we know for sure that most, if not all of the Death Eaters are in there. We need that element of surprise, if we are to capture them all, except Bella. Severus, don't worry about anyone but her," the Headmaster looked over his half-moon glasses at his Potions Professor. "She must be convinced that you are there only on my orders, and that it's only because you are loyal to Tom that she will be able to escape."_

_"Yes, Headmaster. I'll try and get to her as soon as possible," replied Severus. "She won't like leaving Rudolphus, but she'll be more concerned about warning the Dark Lord that you are here than her husband's fate."_

_"Lovely woman," muttered Mad-eye, while Tonks giggled._

_X X X_

_"Now?" questioned Ron, as Hermione double checked how far Rudolphus and Rabastan had managed to advance along the walls on either side of the room. Lucius was still trying to persuade them to talk to Harry to avoid any harm to their group._

_"Now!" was her terse reply._

_Ron stood and send a spell crashing into the huge tank containing the brains, causing it to explode in a tidal wave of glass, water and tentacled brains. Hermione and Ron started sailing the brains through the air to land on the Lestrange brothers. As Rudolphus and Rabastan jumped up, screaming and clawing at the clinging brains, they turned to run back toward Lucius and Bella, but . . . zip . . WHAM, their feet flew out from under them as they slipped on the sheet of ice that covered the floor in the middle of the room._

_Lucius and Bella weren't having any success reaching their fellow Death Eaters, as they, too, had started slipping and sliding on the frozen surface, now doubly slimy with the contents of the tank._

_Ron and Hermione took this opportunity to head toward the back of the room and their escape route, when they heard Bella shriek in rage. Instinctively they ducked and the door they were about to open was blasted open for them._

_"Thanks Bells, old girl!" Ron called, as he gave her a jaunty wave and then followed Hermione into the hallway._


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Do yourself a big favor . . .

_Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur and Bill Weasley were each positioned next to one of the doors leading into the 'Veil Chamber'. They had 'Disillusioned' themselves, but the two boys sprinting down the hall toward them knew they were there._

_Albus and Severus were skulking in the stairwell, as they planned to 'arrive on the scene' after everyone had entered the 'Veil Chamber'._

_"How's it going, boys?" Remus called._

_"So far, so good; they're confused, surprised, and a bit the worse for wear," answered Harry, as Neville and he went to their assigned doors. "Hey Tonks," he added, as a hand grasped his elbow._

_"Wotcher, Harry," replied the young Auror._

_"They are not happy campers, I'll tell you that," Neville said, as he stopped beside the next door. "Mad-Eye?' _

_"Right here, lad," growled the old man. "Ah, here come the others."_

_Luna, Ginny and Hermione were running toward them, with Ron bringing up the rear, giving them cover. _

_"They're going to be coming any second," Ron called, as he sprinted over to the door on the far left. 'Hey Remus!"_

_"Hey, Ron," came Lupin's disembodied voice. "How'd it go?"_

_"Bella is __**beyond**__ pissed off, which means she's going to go wild when she gets here. Lucius, I think, is realizing something's not right, but has to keep trying to catch Harry and get the Sphere."_

_"Here they come . . . good luck!" whispered the werewolf, as the voices of the pursuing Death Eaters echoed from the hallway._

_X X X_

_That group rounded the corner and saw the students entering the various doors to the 'Veil Chamber'._

_"Why aren't they all going in there together?" wondered MacNair out loud, even as he ran forward with the others._

_Lucius heard him and an alarm bell went off in his head._

_"Stop! __**STOP!**__" he cried, even as he threw out his arms to slow the group._

_"We have to follow them and catch them before they can get to the elevators!" Bella hissed. "Or do you __**want**__ them to get away, Lucius? You failed to get the Prophesy, so is this your way of having an excuse, 'they got away' ", taunted the wild haired witch._

_"Don't be foolish, Bella; they can't get away. But MacNair is right; if they were simply running away, they'd have all gone through the same door. They deliberately went through different doors . . . something's not right . . . it could be a trap." Lucius looked around, studying the hallway, listening for any sound that would give away approaching enemies._

_"If it was a trap, the Dark Lord would know, he knows everything . . . "_

_"We're wasting time!" Avery growled, "And I have a score to settle with Potter," he added, as he wiped blood from his cheek._

_"Potter is not to be harmed!" Lucius reminded him, even as he walked forward toward the doors to the 'Veil Chamber'. "Pick a door, two at each, then we'll see what little games these children have planned."_

_The Death Eaters spread out, pairing up and on Lucius' signal, burst through the doors._

_X X X_

Neville took a deep breath, as one of the Hogwarts House Elves handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks, Tykey," Neville smiled down at the diminutive creature. "I _was_ getting a bit parched."

"You is quite welcome, Professor Longbottom, sir."

_'Pop'_

"Professor?" Emma asked. "Really?"

Neville nodded. "Assistant Professor of Herbology. I teach the first through third years and Professor Sprout covers fourth through seventh years."

"That's splendid!" Dan said, smiling at Neville. "Actually, we forgot to ask what you all are doing now, we were so focused on hearing the story."

"Well, most of us wound up in the same jobs that you knew from the books, with a few exceptions."

Fred stood up, grinning. "I shamelessly took Ron's job, helping George make the store a success. So, Ron had to get a _real_ job, not goof off playing with the merchandise, so to speak."

"Too right I got a real job, and goofing off is your specialty, Fred, so have at it!" shot back Ron. Turning to the visitors, he explained, "I'm an Auror, working in the division that searches for anyone smuggling restricted objects and artifacts. Watching Fred and George sneaking around all those years gives me an edge, you see."

"Hey!" George tried to look offended, but failed when Fred whispered something in his ear and they both exploded in laughter.

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, even as she picked up her youngest grandchild and settled the toddler on her lap.

"I work in the Ministry, too, as you know." Draco stood. "But I think what my Father and Mother are doing will be of the greatest interest to you four."

Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom all turned to look at the blond haired couple sitting to the side of the group. Dan's eyebrow went up in question and Cissa smiled as Lucius stood.

"I have been appointed Magical Ambassador to the Northeast Region of America. We have a lovely house on the outskirts of Salem, Massachusetts and we are enjoying ourselves, traveling around the country _and _as is the custom for Magical folk in the United States, we live freely among the Muggles . . . I even have a drivers license!"

"You . . . DRIVE?" Rupert gasped. "But Americans drive on the wrong side of the road, mate! Driving is hard enough without that to deal with!"

"Not a problem, Rupert," explained Lucius. "I learned to drive over there, so it was easy to get used to. When we're here at home, we 'Apparate', so it isn't a concern."

"Oh, by the way, Daniel," injected Narcissa. "We saw you in your play, "How to Succeed in Business". It was quite entertaining!"

"REALLY! and you didn't come backstage . . . . oh, right . . . that wouldn't have worked at all, would it?" Dan shook his head.

"We were in our usual disguises, as we knew people would stare at us, even if they thought we were only there in 'costume'," Narcissa added. "We change our appearance, when we are over in the States, as Muggles are _so_ aware of the whole Harry Potter world. Lucius has short black hair and wears glasses. I change my hair color to auburn and shorten it just a bit."

"That's bloody brilliant!" laughed Dan.

"Lucius and Narcissa are suburbanites!" gasped Tom, before catching Draco's eye and dissolving in giggles.

"It's worse than that, Tom," stage whispered Draco, leaning forward, hand cupped by his mouth. "They even go caravanning!"

That did it . . . the whole room full of people exploded in laughter, including Lucius and Narcissa, who nodded that it was indeed the truth, when the four Muggles looked to her for confirmation. After they all calmed down, Narcissa stood to explain further.

"We're getting a little ahead of ourselves in the story," Cissa started, "but this bit does need some details, so you'll understand. Part of Lucius' s "re-education" was learning to deal, one-on-one, with Muggles. So, where better to send us than the States. They actually _did_ need to fill the position of Ambassador and that solved two issues at once. We not only changed our appearance, but may I introduce Louis Mallard, trade envoy for the Foreign Office."

Lucius stood and bowed, to a smattering of applause and giggles. Putting his arm around Cissa's waist, he added, "And this is my wife Cynthia, who goes by a childhood nickname of Cissa." She did a fair imitation of the 'royal' wave, then they both sat down.

"Right," Dan said, smiling. "I'm sure we'll hear more about that later. So, where were we? The 'Veil Room' I believe?"

Remus stood and walked forward to continue the narrative of the battle.

"As soon as the Death Eaters followed Harry and the rest through the doors, we 'Re-illusioned' ourselves and got ready to follow.

X X X

_As the Death Eaters surged into the room they saw the six teenagers standing calmly in front of the stone platform, upon which stood the granite arch with its fluttering, tattered curtain. Skidding to a halt, they saw that each of the students was wearing a gold mesh bag, hanging on a leather thong, in which rested a Prophesy Sphere. Six Prophesy Spheres! Which one was the real one? Did Potter still have it or had he handed it off to one of his friends? They were almost paralyzed by the thought that if they hit the Sphere and destroyed it, the Dark Lord would surely kill them. They turned to Lucius, questions evident on their faces . . . . NOW WHAT?_

_"Ah, very clever of you, Potter," Lucius drawled, even as he started slowly down the stairs toward them. "But, I know enough about you to realize you wouldn't let that Prophesy out of your grasp, so to speak."_

_" 'ACCIO SPHERE'!" screamed Bella, pointing her wand at Harry. The golden bag barely quivered._

_"It's not going to be __**that**__ easy, Bella, old girl," muttered Neville, which caused Ron to snort derisively and the girls to smile._

_"Blood Traitor brats!" Bella snarled, but Rudolphus grabbed her wand hand before she could hex Neville or Ron._

_"Wait!" he hissed, even as he, too, started slowly descending the long row of steps toward the bottom of the viewing gallery, dragging Bella with him. Harry and the others stood watching, wands at the ready, but seemingly unconcerned._

_Lucius stopped halfway to the bottom, frown on his face, alarm bells ringing in his brain, but the overriding purpose of this mission brushed caution to the side. He and Harry stood facing each other, eyes locked. Suddenly, Lucius realized that he could hear Harry talking to him, inside his head. "Merlin! He's using 'Legilimency' on me!" His shock was evident on his face, but Harry's expression never changed._

_'Lucius! __**Listen to me**__! You are __**not **__getting the Sphere. I already know the Prophesy, so I can smash it at any time. Your only hope for surviving this is to surrender.'_

_"Potter has the real Sphere!" shouted Lucius, as he raised his wand. _

_A blaze of spells flooded the room with flashes of color and shouts from both sides of the battle. What the Death Eaters failed to notice, in the first roar of noise, was the members of the Order coming through the doors behind them. Suddenly, the Death Eaters realized they were caught in a crossfire. Quickly getting themselves positioned back to back, they continued to fight in both directions, and the battle intensified. _

_Even when the Death Eaters started 'Apparating' around the vast chamber, to get into a better position higher up on the rows of stone benches, the members of the Order stood in front of the doors, cutting off any escape . . . except . . . there was one door on the far wall and Bella, seeing it was unguarded, went streaking toward it. As she landed, she took one look over her shoulder and then reached for the handle._

_"Leaving so soon, Auntie? And without Uncle . . tsk, tsk!" Tonks had appeared on her right, wand leveled at Bella._

_"You think __**you**__ can stop me?" hissed Bella, as she started to duel with her niece._

_As the two witches traded spells and hexes, the battle raged around the room, with shouts and cries of pain heard from both sides. Tonks suddenly looked past Bella and smiled, dropping her guard just enough for Bella to hit her with a spell that blasted Tonks backward to land, crumpled and bleeding, on the top row of benches, several yards away. Spinning, Bella saw Severus Snape level his wand. Her look of disbelief turned to understanding as he winked at her and hit her with a mild hex. She threw herself down as if hit hard and crawled away, only to have Severus yank her to her feet and hiss in her ear._

_"Act wounded, and then we'll duel. I'll retreat until you can get safely thru the door," he instructed, even as she yanked away from him and raised her wand._

_"Why are you here?" she growled, disbelief at his motives evident in her tone._

_"I was brought along . . . " Severus started to reply, just as Albus stepped through the door behind him and proceeded to walk calmly down the stairs._

_"How did? We've been betrayed!" hissed Bella, as Severus and she dueled along the top row. "YOU!"_

_"I knew __**nothing**__ until the Headmaster ordered me to accompany him here! I'm trying to __**save**__ you, Bella! I would have saved whomever I encountered first, when I came through that door! Someone has to go and warn the Dark Lord!" replied Snape, as he knocked Bella down again with a well aimed hex._

_"But the Prophesy!" she screamed, trying to be heard over the shouts and screams._

_"You need to get Potter alone to get the Sphere . . . . Knock me over and then leave . . . I believe Potter will follow you . . . he has an overblown sense of nobility . . . always the hero!" Severus hissed, trading a few more spells with Bella, who could see her cohorts starting to fall._

_Turning once more to the Potions Master, she threw a spell which lifted Severus off his feet and sent him crashing down, a few rows away, with a sickening thump._

_"That's in case you're lying, Severus," she muttered, making for the open door. _

_As she passed into the hallway, she took the time to cast a glance over her shoulder. Harry was racing up to check on Severus, and then turn toward her with a murderous look in his eye. Cackling madly, she slammed the door shut and went streaking down the hall towards the room where the elevators were located._

_X X X_

_As Harry tore open the gates to the lift and ran forward, he could just make out Bella's echoing footfalls as she raced toward the telephone lift. Sprinting around the corner, he just had time to change course and dive behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren to avoid the spell streaking at him from Bella's wand._

_"Thought you had me trapped, didn't you, little bitty Potter?" Bella teased him in her irritating baby voice. "Well, I'm not about to let some snot-nosed student stop me!"_

_Turning she stepped into the lift and was about to take off when she saw the Prophesy Sphere rolling across the marble floor. Leaping forward she pointed her wand at the glass globe._

_"Accio Sph . . . " But before she could finish, the grayish ball exploded into a thousand shards, smoke drifting upward, a faint voice whispering on the breeze._

_"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Bella shrieked, throwing herself on the floor, sobbing, her face hidden under her arms. "MASTER . . . .PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME. . . .I TRIED. . . IT WAS A TRAP. . . MERCY, MASTER. . . . "_

_Harry knew Voldemort had arrived, so he waited for a second or two, then walked out from behind the fountain to face the Dark Lord._

_"Was that THE Prophesy . . . Harry?" Voldemort asked, in a chillingly calm voice, turning to face the boy walking toward him._

_"Yes, it was . . . Tom . . . slipped out of my hand . . .sorry," Harry shrugged, smiling with an lopsided grin._

_"No matter, there are other ways to find out the contents," Voldemort replied, even as he flicked his hand and Harry found himself writhing on the floor, the "Cruciatus Curse" making him scream from the intense pain. He was, however, very aware of the fact the Dark Lord was invading his mind in order to extract the Prophesy. He concentrated with all his mental strength and slammed the door on that compartment of his mind where he put that bit of knowledge. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Harry became aware of voices and realized Albus had arrived in the Atrium._

_Propping himself up against the wall, Harry watched as the two Wizards dueled. But, from the corner of his eye, he saw Bella backing toward one of the fireplaces, in order to Floo away to safety._

_'Oh, no you don't!' thought Harry, even as he shot magical ropes from his wand that wound around Bella's arms and legs, her screams of rage adding to the roaring sound of Wizards duel taking place. Glancing toward Albus, he saw the old Wizard throw out his hand, stopping Harry from rising._

_"Don't move Harry," gasped Dumbledore._

_Almost in the same moment, Harry felt Voldemort enter his body, but then, instead of using Harry to tempt Albus, Harry felt a stab of pain . . . but it wasn't his, it was Voldemort who was gasping in agony. Then he was gone, to reappear in front of them both. He looked startled, disoriented, and then almost frantic._

_Suddenly the fireplaces started spitting out members of the Ministry, led by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who spotted Voldemort and gasped, pointing._

_"He's back!"_

_Voldemort had staggered over to Bella, who he grabbed by the hair and then the two 'Apparated' away, leaving a confused, babbling crowd of Ministry officials with the proof of the Dark Lord's return undeniable._

_Harry stood as Albus came over to him, both checking that the other was none the worse for wear. Before Albus turned to deal with Fudge, Harry confirmed with him that Voldemort had, indeed, felt Nagini's death. _

_"That's two Horcruxes down," Harry grinned, then sobered as he added. "I've got to get back downstairs, before the Aurors get to Lucius, sir." _

_Albus patted Harry on the shoulder, then turned to the crowd approaching him._

_"Ah, well, one must take the bitter with the sweet, I suppose," sighed Albus, twinkle in his eye, as he faced the blubbering Minister. _

_X X X_

_The Death Eaters were trussed and Harry noticed, with some amusement, that wide strips of duct tape were across their mouths. As he stood there, grinning, Arthur Weasley stepped up, showing him a roll of the silver tape._

_"Marvelous stuff, ducky tape, Harry!" Arthur informed him, grinning._

_"So I see, Mr. Weasley. But it's called duct tape, D-U-C-T, as in heating duct, which are big, hollow pipes used by Muggles to send heat to different parts of their houses. The tape is for closing gaps or leaking seams," Harry explained as simply as he could, knowing he'd have to tell Arthur more later._

_"Really!? Oh, that's splendid . . . but what . . .?" Arthur started to ask._

_"I'll tell you all about it, when we get finished here, sir, but right now I have to talk to Lucius . . .in private, if it can be arranged."_

_"Right, well, let me talk to Kingsley. . . . Oh, did Voldemort show up?"_

_"He did and he left, abruptly, with Bella in tow. . . I know he felt Nagini die, so I hope Sirius, Minerva and," Harry leaned closer, "Narcissa, got away in time, with Peter," he whispered._

_Arthur nodded, patted Harry on the shoulder and went to talk to Kingsley. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting on a bench off to the side, while Neville and Luna were being checked out by Madam Pomfrey, who had just 'Flooed' in from Hogwarts to help the injured. Tonks was lying on the floor, her head resting on Remus' lap, arm bandaged. Everyone was sporting a minor scrape or bruise but for the most part had come through the battle unscathed._

_Kingsley approached with a group of Aurors in tow. He spoke briefly to Arthur and Bill, who had been guarding the Death eaters, who were then taken away, into separate rooms, to be interrogated. Lucius Malfoy was the last one standing there in the hall and looked slightly startled when Harry approached and took him by the elbow and ushered him into an adjacent room. Silently indicating one of the two chairs in the otherwise bare room, Harry closed the door as Lucius sat down._

_Taking a deep breath, Harry approached Lucius, and reaching out, apologized, "Sorry, this is gonna hurt a bit." Not waiting, he took hold of a corner of the duct tape and yanked it off. Lucius gasped, but otherwise remained silent, glaring up at the young Wizard standing in front of him._

_Harry positioned the other chair, facing the silent Death Eater._

_"First, I want you to know that this was a futile effort on you and your friends part, as we've know about this 'plot' of Tom's for awhile." Harry sat down and continued. " Second, as far as the Prophesy is concerned, I've know what it contains for months, so I didn't blink when I destroyed it up in the Atrium. Bella, however, took it badly, but . . . she'll just have to get over it."_

_Lucius eyebrow shot up, but his mouth twitched, almost involuntarily, at the thought of his sister-on-law's distress. Then he took a deep breath and sat up straight, a bit of his usual persona attempting to surface from what he understood to be a tenuous, at best, position._

_"I'm headed for Azkaban, I presume, Potter?"_

_"In reality, it'll be the safest place for you, for the next year. Old Tom is going to be in a towering rage for the next couple of months, so you're better off there, than within his sight," said Harry, nodding._

_"What . . . how do you . . . no . . . I'd rather not know . . . then my denial of knowledge of events would prove my innocence," muttered Lucius. "What about my family? Are Narcissa and Draco in danger?"_

_"Yes, and no. Your Master will set a task for Draco, fully expecting him to fail, which, in his mind would be a fitting punishment for you. And he will make Malfoy Manor his Headquarters, thus keeping Narcissa under his and Bella's constant surveillance. That is, if Bella survives this night."_

_His curiosity getting the better of him, Lucius blurted, "Why, what happened?"_

_He blushed red when he realized how easily he'd let his guard drop, but Harry smiled at him and leaned forward to tell him the news. "Nagini is dead and Peter is missing from Tom's hideout."_

_"What? How do . . . " Lucius sat back, as it finally sank into his brain that this young Wizard was outmaneuvering the Dark Lord at every turn. Had the Prophesy told Harry Potter how to defeat the Dark Lord. Where did that leave him? What will happen to his family?"_

_Lucius' confusion was evident on his face, as Harry watched the emotions flash in the blue eyes of his 'enemy'._

_"Listen, Lucius, I've only a few minutes to talk to you, but I want you to really hear and __**understand**__ what I'm saying. You __**are**__ going to stand trial and go to Azkaban. Narcissa and Draco __**are**__ going to be living in constant danger, well, Draco will be at Hogwarts, so it's more your wife's problem to deal with on a daily basis, than his." Lucius hung his head, knowing this was all true. _

_Harry took a deep breath. "I do know what has to be done to kill Voldemort, and I __**will**__ kill him, make no mistake."_

_Lucius jerked head up and he stared at Harry. What he saw in those green eyes shook him to his core. He nodded his head; he was listening._

_Harry continued, knowing that Lucius, at last, believed him. "No matter how hard it is in Azkaban, you will be 'rescued' by Voldemort in about a year. He will be ensconced in your home; you will be under his thumb, humiliated and used, by him, as an example of what happens to his followers who fail him. Do yourself a favor; think long and hard about what will happen to your family when he is killed. But, don't do anything rash when you get back to Malfoy Manor . . . I __**will**__ see to it that Narcissa, Draco and you are spared when he falls."_

_"Narcissa and Draco have turned against the Dark Lord?" Lucius was suddenly both angry and more frightened than he could remember, about his wife and son's involvement with this evenings events._

_"Neither of them had anything to do with what happened here at the Ministry tonight, except Draco turning my friends and me over to Dolores Umbridge," Harry reassured the distraught Wizard, knowing he was bending the truth a bit, but it needed to be done. Lucius relaxed noticeably, so Harry continued. "But, they are going to bear the brunt of his anger at you and your partners for your failure tonight. And you will, too, eventually, but there is hope, Lucius. Just remember that._

_The door opened and Kingsley stepped into the room._

_"Harry, I'm here to take Malfoy."_

_"Right", said Harry, standing and moving his chair to the side._

_Lucius stood, head held high, defiant in front of the Auror. As he walked past Harry he glanced at the young Wizard and nodded. Harry did the same and then followed Lucius out, to rejoin his friends for their trip back to Hogwarts._


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 : Meanwhile, back at the manor

"Well," Remus said, looking at the four listening with rapt attention to his telling of the 'Battle at the Ministry'. "That's my bit. Thank you very much." He did a bow and took his seat next to Tonks.

Harry stood and turned to the crowd seated at the different tables.

"What do you all say to a short tea break, then we'll continue. I heard some growling stomachs during the last part."

James Potter poked his brother in the ribs, grinning. Albus ducked his head, and whispered, "It wasn't THAT loud, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," whispered back his mother, ruffling his hair.

"Gerroff, Mum! "

Headmaster Dumbledore stood, clapped his hands and a tea buffet appeared on the staff table, to applause from the children and nods of approval from the adults. After letting the youngsters go down the line first, the older members of the group filled their plates and settled down to relax and enjoy their 'cuppa'.

The youngsters were off at the end of one of the tables, presided over by Teddy Tonks; all the brothers, sisters and cousins chattering away, while the adults separated into four groups, each centered around one of the Muggle guests.

Dan was surrounded by Harry and Ginny, Remus and Tonks and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and Neville.

Rupert was buried somewhere in the crowd of Weasleys; Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey.

But, Fred and George had dragged Tom off to tell him about how they had progressed with some of the ideas he had given them during the first 'visit'. Angelina, Alicia, Luna and Sirius rounded out that group.

Emma found herself surrounded by the Slytherin contingency; Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus.

X X X

"So, Sirius, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Tom asked, after having had Fred and George describe the latest additions to their store inventory.

"Well, after Peter's trial, which you will hear about in detail soon, I was a free man, but on Voldemort's hit list in big, red letters. So, although I could come and go as I pleased, I mostly went to Hogwarts to help the DA train, but kept out of sight; didn't want to draw Voldemort's attention to the school," he added.

"Using the old Marauder's methods to slink around the hallways, eh?" Tom grinned at him.

"But, of course . . . had to keep up the tradition, so to speak," Sirius laughed.

"Of course . . . so . . . did Voldemort ever find out it was you who killed Nagini?" questioned Tom. "Or is that part of the story to come?"

"Well, when he did hear what happened, he blamed me for killing his pet, but didn't know we knew Nagini was a Horcrux. He was pretty upset and still determined to kill Harry." Sirius shook his head. "I think that he became even more dangerous . . . at least he seemed to get that way, as compared to what happened in the books . . . it wasn't easy, even being a bit ahead of him, because of the knowledge we had been given . . . you'll hear all about it."

"Right . . . bet poor Draco caught a bit of grief from him, though." Tom glanced over at the blond haired Slytherin, who was talking with Emma and his mother.

X X X

"We have been in Providence and saw the signs for Brown University, but didn't want to intrude into your life, cruising the campus on the off chance we'd see you," laughed Narcissa. "Slytherins we are, stalkers we are _not_!"

"I doubt seriously if we would have seen each other, in any case; there's too many students streaming from building to building to be able to locate anyone without knowing their schedule," Emma reassured her. "Besides, with our shooting schedule over here, I wasn't really a full time student, in any case; just got there when I could, took the classes available that term and then I was gone again. Plus, I was starting to do fashion photo shoots and traveling for premiere . . . it's been quite hectic."

"That's how _I_ kept track of you, through the Muggle fashion magazines and newspaper articles. Picked up a few fashion pointers along the way, too," smirked Draco, before taking a drink of pumpkin juice and winking at Emma over the rim.

"You do look quite GQ, Draco. As do you," Emma added, turning to look at Draco's father. "But I heard you and Cissa were caravanning, Lucius, and wondered if you have discovered L. L. Bean? It's just north . . . " Emma started to explain.

"Oh, Merlin," gasped Narcissa. "Don't get him started, Emma, we'll be here all week!"

"Well, that's hardly fair!" pouted Lucius, as Draco laughed out loud. "Yes, Emma. To answer your question, I _have_ been to that renowned establishment of all things pertaining to the outdoors. In fact, I have a L. L. Bean credit card right here." He snapped his fingers and a bright plastic rectangle appeared in his hand. "Ta-Da!"

Emma looked at the proud owner of the very sign that he'd truly embraced living in the Muggle world and turned toward Narcissa, who was rolling her eyes and Draco, who almost immediately collapsed in roaring hysterics, joined a second later by Emma, Narcissa and finally Lucius, when he realized what was so funny.

Regaining her composure, Emma reached over and took hold of Lucius' arm. "It's really a good thing, Lucius. It means you _have_ learned a thing or two since all this began. I swear by their 'duck boots', myself. Won't go on location without them!"

"Actually, I have a pair for mucking about in my garden," admitted Narcissa, sheepishly. "And their parkas are _so_ warm, but still stylish," she added.

"Agreed. I also love their canvas totes . . . . . ' Emma leaned toward the witch and was soon deep in conversation about the merits of various clothes options available.

"Draco, we seem to have lost their attention," noted Lucius, looking over at his son.

"Let them chat, Father. I know Hermione has grown to know you and Mother over the years, but this side of you is new to Emma. I imagine it's still a bit of a shock, after only having to deal with your Death Eater persona, even if it was an actor and not the real you," Draco replied. "She seems remarkably at ease with all that our world means, isn't she?" he added, watching the two women chatting away.

Lucius was watching Draco as he observed the Muggle and the Witch chatting like sorority sisters. He'd never seen that look in his son's eyes before . . . Draco wasn't just observing; he was memorizing Emma's every feature, every expression, every inflection in her voice . . . . 'Merlin,' thought Lucius, 'I think he's falling in love with her. . . pity . . . they'll never have the chance to be together, once she has returned to her own time, with no memory of all of this.'

Lucius turned and looked at Severus, who had been sitting quieting, sipping his cup of tea and listening to the banter between Lucius, Cissa and Emma. He, too, had also observed Draco watching Emma and when his eyes met Lucius', both raised an eyebrow, a smile twitching the corners of their mouths.

X X X

"We live Godric's Hollow, in Harry's parents house," Ginny informed them.

"What? But . . . wasn't that . . . hard, knowing your parents died there, Harry?" Dan gasped.

"It took a bit of persuading, but when we saw the plans drawn up, we realized it would be a great house for us. We didn't demolish it, just gutted the inside and started fresh; the house was just a building that had seen better days. We took pity on the _structure_. It had what I believe you Muggles call 'good bones', so after all the updating and repairs, it truly was a new house, which is now our home," Harry finished.

"It's a shame you can't visit, but know we're very happy there," Ginny added.

"Okay. . . I think I understand. It's just . . . well all I know of it is the sets that we used for the movies, which were purposely made to look _awful_, so I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around any other way for it _to_ look. I'm very glad you and your family are happy and healthy, Harry . . . Ginny." Dan looked from one to the other and received nods and smiles in return.

Turning to Remus and Tonks, Dan grinned. "I think, besides Fred, you two were the ones I was most anxious to see here, with Teddy, too, of course. How is it going for you?"

"I'm still an Auror, Dan," answered Tonks, even as she nearly upset her tea cup. "Just as dead clumsy as ever, too!"

"AH, some things never change," laughed Dan, turning to Remus. "And you, Remus?"

"_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ Professor here at Hogwarts, Dan," said Remus. "Seems that being on the winning side against Voldemort greatly improved my public image. Plus, there's been some improvement in the treatment for my 'condition', so my little 'episodes' are much more controlled and, blessedly, less painful; my recovery time has dropped to a few hours, instead of days."

"That's wonderful! Great news, Remus!" Dan was really surprised and happy for the werewolf and his family. "Teddy seems to be a total blend of you two; your height and 'animal magnetism', Remus and Tonks' abilities for changing his appearance," laughed Dan, as he pointed to where Teddy was amusing some of the younger set by flashing his hair in outrageous colors, causing much laughter at both tables.

X X X

Rupert found himself deep in a discussion with Mr. Weasley about all he had learned over the years about Muggle things, how his workshop had been expanded and that he actually had another car he was tinkering with, learning how the engine worked, how to change the tires, etc.

"It sounds like you've been having a great time, Mr. Weasley. Looks like those books were a good choice, eh?" Rupert laughed.

"AH, that was just the beginning . . . I've learned to use a computer so I can access information about . . . .well . . . _anything_!" Arthur beamed. even as Rupert's mouth dropped open.

"You have a computer at the Burrow?" he gasped.

"NO!" injected Molly, before Arthur could form an answer. "It's at Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione uses it for her work and lets Arthur do research for his different projects. We've no electricity at the Burrow, so it wouldn't work there in any case."

"But Molly, dear, it wouldn't be a bit of trouble to have electricity connected to . . ." Arthur started to say, but Molly cut him off, mid-sentence.

"Arthur, we've had this discussion, _several_ _times_, and there are perfectly sound reasons that is _not_ going to happen . . . and _you know it_!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

Rupert sat there with a big grin on his face, which made Molly and Arthur turn to stare at him. Realizing how he must look, he ducked his head and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a bark of laughter.

"I'm sorry, that's wrong of me to laugh, but Molly, you are exactly as I imagined you'd be when Arthur is trying to talk you into something. _And_ I understand the reasons you can't have electric service run to your house; the Muggles would wonder why no-one has noticed the Burrow is inhabited, then you'd have to pay the local taxes and usage costs, etc. It would be opening a can of worms," Rupert said, as he watched the Weasleys staring at him.

"Taxes . . oh dear," Molly muttered.

"Can of what?" Arthur asked.

"Worms . . . Muggle expression; means tricky, slippery situation, once it's started, hard to control," Rupert replied. "But, with a bit of magic, the hookup _could_ be hidden, and running a computer doesn't take but a _tiny_ bit of juice."

"Juice?" Both Molly and Arthur said, then looked at each other, puzzled.

"Juice is slang for electricity - the current coming through the line." Rupert was quick to explain.

"Oh."

"Right."

Bill leaned over to Rupert and whispered, "You do realize Mum thought she'd won this war . . . looks like it was just the first battle."

" 'Oh dear, we are in trouble now'," added Percy, with a grin.

X X X

When everyone was finished, they retook their seats for the next part of 'the story', as the four Muggles were starting to call it.

"Where were we?" mused Albus, then he snapped his fingers and turned to Narcissa. "I do believe it's your turn, Narcissa."

"This should be interesting," Tom whispered to Emma, who nodded.

Narcissa Malfoy stood and walked forward, a thoughtful look on her face, but she smiled at the four young people watching her with inquisitive expressions on their faces.

"These are my recollections, mixed with what my sister related to me over the months that followed the 'Battle at the Ministry'. Bella's was a _slightly_ biased, off centered, _deranged_ version of the events, but I surmised the truth, easily enough, from her ranting and raving," she added, with a slightly evil smile. Lucius snorted which earned him a swat on the arm from Draco and a cocked eyebrow from his wife. Emma covered her mouth to keep from giggling, but Draco caught her eye, then nodded and winked.

"Anyway, Minerva, carrying Crookshanks, Sirius and I _'Apparated'_ away from the house less than a minute after Sirius beheaded Nagini. Good thing, too, as the Dark Lord returned not more than 2 minutes after that."

X X X

_The black stream of smoke, that marked an 'Apparating' Wizard or Witch, streaked across the forests and fields, landing at the back entrance of the manor house. Voldemort let go of Bella's hair and walked thru the open door, wand out, listening for any sound. He advanced silently up the stairs, Bella almost crawling at his heels, knowing, for once, to hold her tongue._

_At the door to the main salon, the Dark Lord paused, as if steeling himself for what he might see when he entered. His boney white hand gave the wooden panel a shove and the door swung open only to bang to a halt against an upturned , broken chair. The room was a shambles, wrecked furniture scattered in every direction, blasted to bits, overturned tables, rugs bunched in piles, some smoldering slightly . . . it was evident a battle had taken place in this room, but who had it been? Where was Wormtail? But, more importantly, where was Nagini? If she was here, she'd have come to him by now . . . his anger boiled over. _

_"__**WORMTAIL**__!" Voldemort roared, causing Bella to cringe against the wall. Scanning the salon, his eyes settled on an odd shaped scattering of ashes, and he knew it was Nagini . . . he could feel it. "__**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH**__!" Dropping to his knees, he scooped up a hand full of the grey powder and clenched his fist. "Find Wormtail . . . and bring him to me . . . __**here**__," he hissed at Bella. "Do not harm him, just __**FIND**__**HIM**__!" His voice shattered the glass in the windows and the chandelier, which had been hanging precariously, crashed to the floor._

_Bella turned and fled, tearing through the manor house, searching every room, from the attics to the basement, around the manor house and the grounds, until she was sure Pettigrew wasn't lying dead somewhere, or worse, trying to hide. When the entire property had seen scoured, she reluctantly returned to the salon to report that Peter had disappeared. She lay prostrate at her Master's feet, hoping against hope that he wouldn't take out his anger on her, and was shocked to hear the calm tone in his voice when he finally spoke._

_"You will go to your sister. Inquire if Wormtail came to her house, if she's seen him tonight, knows where he is or might be. Do not say why I want to see him, just that he is needed urgently. If she __**has**__ seen him, __**bring her to me**__. Now go!" Voldemort hissed._

_X X X_

_"Dobby!"_

_'Pop'_

_"Dobby is here, Missy Cissa."_

_"Here, take the baskets and get rid of all of that rubbish, as quickly as possible. I'm going to my bedroom," Narcissa told the House Elf, handing over the food baskets. Turning, she sprinted up the stairs and into her chambers, where, with a wave of her wand, she divested herself of her gown and in a swirl of color, stood there in her nightgown. Tossing her jewelry onto her dressing table, Cissa went into the bedroom, pulled down the covers, settled herself under the silk sheets and down filled duvet and, finally, lay down with a sigh of relief. _

_'Pop'_

_"Dobby has brought you a potion to help you sleep, Missy Cissa. It is late and yous is needing your sleep," admonished the House Elf, as he held out the glass to Cissa._

_Narcissa sat up and reached out for the drink. "Thank you, Dobby. I just realized how exhausted I am. Cheers!" She tipped the potion down her throat and then put her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost immediately, so Dobby tucked her covers and padded softly out of the room, closing the door behind him._

_X X X_

_"Cissa! __**CISSA**__!"_

_"What? . . .Why are you yelling? . . . Bella?! What's wrong? Is Lucius all right? Is . . . " Narcissa sat up at the sight of her sister by her bed, looking confused and scared._

_"Where's Peter Pettigrew?" Bella asked._

_"__**What**__? How should I know? What in Merlin's name is going on?" Narcissa grabbed her wand and magiced open the draperies, flooding the room with the early morning light. "Why would Pettigrew be here, he's the Dark Lord's lapdog. What did he do, slip his leash?" _

_"This is serious, sister dear," Bella drawled, watching for Cissa's reaction. "Someone killed Nagini and Wormtail is missing."_

_"What?" Narcissa gasped, eyes flying wide in shock, "The Dark Lord thinks Pettigrew did it?"_

_"We don't know what happened, but Nagini __**is **__dead and our Master wants answers."_

_"But why would you think he's here, of all places?" asked Narcissa, as she climbed out of bed and put on a robe. "Why didn't Lucius come here to look for him?" Looking up, her hand flew to her throat. "Bella! Where's Lucius? What's happened?" Grabbing her sisters arms, she shook her. "WHERE IS LUCIUS?"_

_"In Azkaban, by now," Bella replied in a small voice. "With the others, including Rudolphus. The Dark Lord and I were the only ones to make it out of the Ministry."_

_"WHAT!? What happened? Lucius said it was a perfect plan! How is it that you escaped, Bella?" Narcissa scowled at her sister._

_"Snape let me escape to warn our Master. It was a trap and he was brought along, according to him, by Dumbledore," Bella explained. "Or so he said."_

_The women stood looking at each other for a moment, then Cissa straightened up and raised her chin. "I'm getting dressed. Then we'll search the house, just in case Pettigrew did sneak in here sometime during the night, trying to hide. And then, I want to hear what happened, Bella . . . every damn detail of how you lot screwed up the Dark Lord's plan." _

_Without another word, Cissa marched into her dressing room and got changed. Coming back into the bedroom, Bella was still standing there, raging silently at her sister's attitude._

_"Bella, think!" Cissa got right in her face. "We're the only followers the Dark Lord has at his side right now, that he can trust . . . although we both know he never really trusts anyone. So let's find Pettigrew and help the Dark Lord avenge Nagini's death."_

_Seeing the truth in her sister's words, but not liking the fact that it had to be pointed out to her, Bella weighed her options and nodded. Better to have her sister by her side facing the Dark Lord, than alone._

_"Right. I'll fill you in on what happened while we search the house. I don't think Pettigrew is so stupid as to try and hide here," Bella replied, which got a snort of derision from Cissa. "But we'd better be able to say we made the effort to double check."_

_"Attic first and work our way down," suggested Narcissa, as she led the way to the stairs.  
_


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Then what happened?

"Needless to say, Bella and I did not find Pettigrew's worthless carcass at Malfoy Manor," finished Narcissa. "We went to the Dark Lord's house and reported to him as soon as we finished sweeping the grounds."

X X X

_Bella and Narcissa 'Side-Along Apparated' to the manor house and went silently in the door and made their way up the stairs to the parlor. As Narcissa knocked on the door, she straightened up and lifted her chin, while Bella made a futile effort to make her hair a bit more presentable._

_"Enter," came the command from within._

_Opening the door, Narcissa walked into the room, but stopped, with her hand on the knob, her mouth dropping open as her eyes swept around the room, surveying the damaged furniture and smashed chandelier. Voldemort was seated in his giant wing chair before the fire, watching the two Witches and they approached him and fell to their knees, heads bowed._

_"Well?"_

_"We searched the house and grounds, Master. He was not there," Bella answered, nose to the floor._

_"No matter. We will find him. . .Narcissa?"_

_"Yes, my Lord?" Cissa answered, raising her head a little, but still not looking at Voldemort directly._

_"Had you seen or heard from Wormtail at all yesterday?"_

_"No, Master. Lucius left after dinner, to come here, and the next person I saw in my house was Bella, when she woke me this morning." Cissa answered, her voice trembling. "But we checked the house and grounds, thoroughly, in case he had arrived un-noticed by me and hidden himself."_

_"I see," came the quiet response. "I'm sorry to say, that was probably the last you, and Bella, will see of your husbands for quite some time. I have received word from one of my sources in the Ministry, that all of my Death Eaters are now in Azkaban; their trials will be scheduled shortly. Seems the Minister for Magic is in a bit of a pickle, and will, in all probability, be forced to resign this morning. So, something good did came of our little fiasco, eh Bella?"_

_"Yes, Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

_Bella's screams echoed around the room and Voldemort finally had a way to vent his anger at the failure of his plan. Narcissa could do nothing but remain on her knees, head bowed, until the Dark Lord was finished with her sister. She focused her mind solely on Lucius and Draco, in case the Dark Lord decided to see what, if anything, she knew about the nights events. She made her thoughts a mixture of anxiety and anger, berating Lucius for not completing his mission and worse, being captured. After, what seemed to be an excessively long time, Bella ceased screaming and collapsed on the floor, panting for breath. Voldemort remained silent, watching the women before him with a smirk on his face._

_"Now, about your husbands . . . I will get them out of that so called prison," Cissa looked up, hope in her eyes, then just as quickly, dropped her gaze, as Voldemort continued. "But, not for a while . . . let those fools think they have weakened me by capturing a few of my followers. There are more in reserve, just waiting for word from me, to do my bidding."_

_Bella was struggling to right herself, but Cissa knew better than to reach over and assist her. When Bella was finally upright and kneeling, the Dark Lord stood and walked over to the long trail of ash that had been his pet, Nagini._

_"If Wormtail is alive, I want him found. If he killed Nagini, he will die. If he is already dead, I want to know at whose hand. Perhaps there was a raid by the Aurors and he's also been taken prisoner. Narcissa?"_

_"Yes, my Lord?" came the whispered answer._

_"If and when you are allowed to see and talk to Lucius, tell him I wish for him to find out if Wormtail is being held by the Ministry . . .if so, I doubt if they'll parade him around in public . . . as he was already declared dead." Voldemort stood there, with a smirk on his face, which for him was a smile, and then threw back his head and laughed, startling the two women. "It's embarrassing enough that they have to admit they were wrong about __**me **__. . .____ can't have __**another**__ 'dead' Wizard showing up?!" _

_"No, my Lord," answered Bella, smiling up at her Master._

_"SILENCE!" he bellowed, as, with a flick of his hand, Bella flew across the room to crash into a pile of chairs. _

_Silence hung over the room for a few moments, then Voldemort returned to his chair and sat down, frown on his forehead, contemplating what best to do._

_"Narcissa, I want you to return home . . . the Ministry is sure to send a delegation to your house, to not only inform you of your husband's arrest, but they'll no doubt search the building, for what," Voldemort shrugged his shoulders. "Merlin only knows. Let them; act the dutiful, concerned wife, demand to see Lucius. If you are granted that request, instruct Lucius as I told you."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Bella, you will stay here."_

_"Yes, Master," groaned Bella, as she returned to her sister's side and collapsed to the floor._

_"Narcissa, you and Draco will have to replace Lucius in my ranks . . . Bring Draco to me as soon as he returns from school. It's time he took the Mark."_

_Narcissa gasped, but controlled herself, nodded and replied. "He will be honored, Lord Voldemort."_

_"Go now, before those fools arrive and find you missing from your home . . .can't have them suspecting you of being involved in last night's disaster, can we?"_

_Narcissa rose, bowed and turning, strode out of the room, neither looking at or acknowledging her sister._

_X X X_

_The delegation that did, in fact, arrive at Malfoy Manor later that morning was headed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_"May I speak to you in private, Madam Malfoy?" Kingsley inquired, as the other Aurors spread out on either side of him._

_"I assume this is not a social visit. Very well, follow me," replied Narcissa, as she turned and led the way into the sunlit front parlor. _

_Kingsley nodded to the other Aurors who started quietly searching through the manor. Closing the door, Kingsley cast a 'Silencing' spell on the room and then turned to Narcissa, who let out a sigh and gave a wan smile._

_"Well, that was an interesting night," Kingsley smiled._

_"I'm thankful I got the little bit of sleep I did, before Bella arrived," nodded Cissa._

_"How did that go?" inquired the Auror, as he took a seat on the sofa._

_"He's not sure if Pettigrew killed Nagini and then ran or if there was a raid by your department and he was captured; either way, Wormtail will never be forgiven . . . or live, if he's unfortunate enough to be in the Dark Lord's presence again," reported Cissa, as she sank onto her favorite armchair_

_"Well, Lucius and the others will be standing trial soon and after that all settles down, Sirius and Peter will have their 'Day in Court' before the Wizengamot to prove Black's innocence. He's very willing to take the blame for the snake's death; Voldemort will know Peter wasn't to blame. However, keeping you and Minerva out of the whole story will be a bit tricky, but Harry is going to invoke the "Wizard's Debt' Peter owes him and that should keep him silent about you two."_

_"If he's desperate enough, he might not honor that debt," Narcissa responded. "Maybe a touch of 'Memory Modification' might not be a bad idea . . . not as rule bending as an 'Imperious Curse'," Narcissa suggested with a giggle._

_"You are in more jeopardy than Minerva, Narcissa. It's imperative Voldemort never finds out of your involvement, or our whole plan will start collapsing," Kingsley reminded her._

_"Well, the Dark Lord already gave me instructions; if I'm allowed to talk to Lucius, he is to try and find out if Pettigrew is, indeed, being held by the Ministry," Cissa told him. "So, for now I'm going to just let things unfold with the trial and see what happens. I don't know when he'll want me to come back to his headquarters, but he might very well move here, as soon as he hears that your minions are finished checking for whatever wild goose chase you set them on this morning," Narcissa nodded toward the parlor door. "If not immediately, he'll definitely do so when he hears that Sirius was able to invade his manor with ease. Then I'll fully expect him to invite himself to be my houseguest."_

_"Yes, he can't feel too secure, right now, in his choice of hideout," agreed the Auror, as he stood to leave. "Well, I suppose the house has been searched sufficiently by now, Narcissa, so I'll take my leave."_

_"And I'll take a trip to Hogwarts to inform Draco of what's happened with his father," replied the blond woman, as she stood and led the way back to the front hall where the group of Aurors were waiting._

_"Thank you for your co-operation, Madam Malfoy. We'll keep you informed of any developments about the trial." Kingsley bowed, as the members of his squad exited the manor._

_Narcissa stood there, head held high, silent, until Kingsley reached the door, where he turned and winked at her, which caused her to burst into giggles, which she suppressed by clamping her hand over her mouth._

_X X X_

Narcissa returned to her seat after finishing her part of the story, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Lucius. Albus stood and faced the four actors, with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"As you can tell, we all planned how we would tell you this story, who would tell what part and in what order. That being said . . . it's my turn!" The headmaster put the parchment down on the table and stepped forward to begin. "During the Spring, we gathered all of the Horcruxes that were in places to which we had easy access; the Room of Requirement for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and the Gaunt house, or what was left of it, for the ring with the 'Resurrection Stone'. We had the Slytherin locket, Tom's diary and, of course, Harry. Which left the Hufflepuff cup, but we had to bide our time on that one, as we couldn't start destroying them until we had _all_ of them in our possession. We were confident that once Sirius and Peter made their appearance at the Ministry, Tom would assume Nagini was killed as she posed a threat , not because of her role as a Horcrux," Dumbledore explained.

"So, everything was going along as it should, until after the trials?" Tom asked.

"Indeed, Draco and Narcissa went to Knockturn Alley and Draco was shown the 'Vanishing Cabinet' and given his instructions," nodded Albus.

"Did you get the 'Mark'? " Emma inquired, her voice barely above a whisper. In answer, Draco just nodded, then hung his head when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Okay, so then Sirius and Peter got center stage, right?" Dan was rubbing his hands together, eager to hear that part of the story.

"That happened, oddly enough, on Harry's birthday, that summer," replied Albus, even as he turned and motioned for Sirius to come forward.

"Thank you Albus . . . well, this was a bit tricky, being a wanted murderer but marching right into the Ministry wasn't exactly high on anyone's list of things they would have expected me to do, either! Sirius grinned and then started pacing back and forth, as he told his tale of the trial.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 : The trap is sprung ( rat trap that is! )

"Cornelius Fudge had, not surprisingly, resigned as Minister for Magic and Rufus Scrimgeoner took over that post. Kingsley Shacklebolt was assigned as liaison/bodyguard to the Muggle Prime Minister," Sirius began. "When we decided to bring the whole 'Peter Pettigrew isn't dead' thing to the Ministry, Harry suggested that we should ask for the special hearing before the Wizengamot to be held on his birthday. We, that is the adults in the Order, were in on the joke, but the Ministry people were clueless,"

There were smiles, laughs and smirks all around the room. Then Sirius took a deep breath and plunged into the story.

X X X

Dumbledore approached the door of the chamber where Peter Pettigrew was being held at Hogwarts and opened the peephole. Seeing that Peter was in his human form, the Headmaster unlocked the door and entered, sealing it behind himself. The room was furnished with a bed, wardrobe, table and chair, a book case with a few volumes on the shelves and a small window overlooking the lake. The one odd feature of the room was the fact that it was lined entirely with magically re-enforced wire mesh; no escaping this 'cage', no matter which form Peter assumed.

"Good morning, Peter,' Albus said, watching the former Marauder over his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Good morning," came the sullen reply.

"I've come to inform you that we will soon be taking you before the Wizengamot, at which time you will confess your part in the murders of James and Lily Potter and of your escape. Those gathered will be informed that Sirius had nothing to do with it and that you killed those unfortunate Muggles and cut off your own finger to put the blame on him," instructed Albus, in his 'I will be obeyed' Headmaster voice.

"Don't you think my being there in front of them would make that pretty obvious?" countered Pettigrew, in a rare show of bravery and cheek, talking back to Dumbledore as if they were discussing a hypothetical situation.

"No, I don't think that would be sufficient; you must exonerate Sirius and own up to your complicity in the whole dreadful business, Peter. Can't have you saying you escaped to save yourself from Sirius, although I believe, at that moment, he very well would have surely killed you," countered Albus. "Be that as it may, you will tell the whole truth and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were working for Voldemort, you were, and still are a Death Eater and that you also killed Cedric Diggory two years ago."

Peter blanched; he'd forgotten all about the incident in the graveyard when he helped Voldemort return during the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Aiding and abetting the Dark Lord by betraying the Potters was one thing, but deliberate murder was something else. He'd get the 'Dementors Kiss' for sure!

Falling to his knees, he crept toward Dumbledore, folded hands held up in supplication. "Please, Headmaster, don't let them condemn me to the 'Kiss'!"

Dumbledore took one step backward, stopping Wormtail advancing any further.

"It is not up to me, Peter. It will be the judgment of the Wizengamot that decides your fate." Albus sounded neither sad nor vengeful, just factual, neutral in his tone. That frightened Pettigrew more that the information he'd been given; if even Dumbledore wasn't inclined to show him mercy . . .

Peter rose from the floor, a grimace on his face. "I'll tell them Narcissa was there; she helped Black and McGonagall, she's a traitor to the Dark Lord. I may be finished, but then so will the Malfoys . . . "

"You will not mention that Narcissa was there, Peter." The Headmaster's voice cut him off from his vengeful threat. "You owe Harry Potter a 'Wizard's Debt', from that night in the 'Shrieking Shack', or have you forgotten?"

Pettigrew cringed . . . this was not going well, he was running out of options for saving himself if Harry called him on that little sticking point in the courtroom. Peter was thinking furiously, 'maybe I can blurt that out before Harry says anything about the debt . . . they'd wonder what he was trying to cover up . . . yes, they'd have to know what wasn't being said . . . '

"Before you think too long on how to get around not honoring your 'Wizard's Debt', Peter, I think you should know that if Harry mentions it to you and you are even hesitating to own up to it, that beautiful silver hand your Master 'gifted' you with in the graveyard will strangle you to death and **no-one** will be able to stop it from doing so. . . It's been cursed to make sure you never betray the Dark Lord."

Peter nearly fainted. He stood there, staring down at his proudest possession; his outward sign, that **all** could see, of his faithfulness to the Dark Lord. He'd been gifted with it, only **he** among all the Death Eaters. Now it was his worst nightmare; it was primed to kill him if he ever waivered from his loyalty, if he ever tried to betray his Master. If he could have, he would have gladly ripped it off his arm at that moment. He collapsed onto the chair, staring out the window.

"I will make you one offer, Peter," said Dumbledore quietly.

Wormtail looked up at him, wild hope in his eyes.

"I will do a memory modification on you so you will only remember Minerva being there with Sirius. Narcissa's presence and participation in that evening's events will **not** be part of your testimony as to how you were captured, if, indeed, that even comes up in the proceedings. I think the revelations about Sirius, Lily, James and Cedric will be the main topics, but just in case?" Albus held up his wand and raised an eyebrow, asking if Peter was willing and would co-operate.

"Don't have much choice, old man, come to that . . . but I am sorry about Lily and James . . . I was too frightened of him to resist . . . and about that boy . . . "

"Cedric . . . his **name **was **Cedric**," came Albus' withering retort.

"Sorry, yes . . . " Peter gulped. "Cedric . . . thank you, Headmaster, for this small mercy," sobbed Peter, hanging his head.

The Headmaster quietly whispered the spell, his wand pointed at Pettigrew, as the memory thread made its way out of Peter's mind, to be placed in a small vial Albus had pulled from his pocket. Then he did a 'Memory Modification Charm' or two before he turned and left the room. Peter's sobs could be heard, echoing down the dungeon hallway, until a heavy door at the end closed, bringing silence once more.

X X X

Amelia Bones, Emmaline Vance and their families had agreed to be hidden, but Mister Ollivander had refused to leave his store. He assured Dumbledore that he would be fine, but Death Eaters did raid his store and whisked him away to Malfoy Manor. The unfortunate Death Eaters who had been caught in the Ministry were tried, sentenced and sent to Azkaban to serve out their time.

Draco had returned home and been marked by Voldemort, who had moved into Malfoy Manor less than two days after Nagini's death. The Dark Lord's justification was that if it **had** been an Auror raid, they'd be back and he wasn't going to be sitting there waiting.

Bella, of course, came with him, acting as if it were her house, not her sister's; ordering Narcissa to use the best china, retrieving the best wines from Lucius' cellar, rearranging the furniture. Fortunately, the bickering between the sisters amused Voldemort, and trying to thwart her sister's vindictive posturing helped Narcissa keep her mind off of 'the plan'.

Cissa had been given a brief moment or two with Lucius after the trial and was able to tell him about Nagini, Peter and the Dark Lord's orders to watch for any sign of Wormtail in Azkaban. Lucius was appalled that the Dark Lord and Bella had taken over the house, but was powerless to do more than tell Cissa to bear it as best she could and help Draco, if possible.

Just as they heard the Auror approaching to take Lucius away, he wrapped his arms around his wife, buried his face in her hair and whispered," Narcissa, I'm so sorry for all the embarrassment and hardship this is causing you . . . and Draco. Please forgive my arrogant, stubborn idiocy; I should never have . . . . I'm such a fool . . .about so many . . . I hope to prove myself worthy of you when I get out. I love you, my darling."

Narcissa pulled back, looked deep into Lucius' eyes and smiled. "Of course you love me, you fool. We **will** survive this, and you don't need to apologize to me for anything . . . I just thank Merlin I'm lucky enough to have you as my husband, warts and all!"

Then they kissed good-bye as the Auror opened the door to the room where they had been sequestered, squeezing each other's hand, before Lucius turned and walked away.

X X X

"What's this all about, Rufus?" asked Pius Thicknesse, as the two approached the Wizengamot courtroom. The same courtroom, in fact, where Harry had been brought to trial for 'Misuse of Underage Wizardry', after the attack by the Dementors two years previously.

"Don't have a clue, Pius. Dumbledore and Harry Potter requested this session. Most irregular, but after all, it is Harry Potter and considering the way Fudge tried to ruin both Albus and the boy last year, we'd better hear what they have to say," Rufus replied, as they took their seats on the raised judges' platform.

The entire Wizengamot was in attendance; this was a not to be missed occasion, even a couple of ancient Wizards and Witches were being helped to their places, some of them not having seen this room for more than a decade. There was a low murmuring of voices as speculation about what was going to occur flashed around the room.

There was instant silence, however, when the door at the side of the room opened and Albus Dumbledore, carrying a small mesh cage, entered. Harry Potter followed him into the chamber, accompanied by a large black dog on a leash. Remus Lupin came in after Harry and closed the door.

Albus magiced a chair to the center of the floor and placed the cage on it, then stood, hands folded in front of him, gazing around at the gathered members of the Wizarding World's highest court. Harry sat on one of the curved benches facing the Wizengamot, patting the spot beside him, indicating to the dog where he should settle. Wagging its tail, the huge black dog complied with Harry's suggestion, tongue hanging out, panting softly, gazing around and cocking his head. Remus sat down on Harry's other side.

"Good morning," Albus said, rather tersely. All that knew him, realized that tone signaled Dumbledore meant business. "I come before you this morning, with irrevocable proof that a great injustice was done by this Wizengamot. However, I'm of the opinion that you will take swift action to right this grievous wrong before the morning is done."

"What, exactly, are you eluding to, Albus?" asked the Minister for Magic.

"The conviction and imprisonment of Sirius Black for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, causing their deaths at Voldemort's hands." He paused as the expected exclamations erupted, but held up his hand to indicate he wasn't finished. "Also, the wrongful conviction of Sirius Black for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the Deaths of a dozen Muggle bystanders."

The uproar that followed stopped as suddenly as it had started when Harry stood up and marched forward, scowl on his face and fists clenched.

"I know you lot have spent the last year reading, hearing and spreading all kinds of stories about the Headmaster and myself; we were liars, publicity seekers, delusional," Harry's voice was full of suppressed fury. "However, **we** knew the truth; I've been telling the **truth** about Voldemort's return since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So . . . when we say we have proof, I **suggest**, respectfully, that you shut your cake holes and **listen** **to** **us**!"

Harry ignored the outraged Witches and Wizards and turned to Albus. "Sorry for the interruption, Headmaster, but I couldn't stand it any longer." He smiled cockily.

"Quite alright, Harry," smiled Albus, then leaning over he whispered, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Patting Harry on the shoulder, he turned to face the gathered judges once more, as Harry walked back to his seat, where the black dog proceeded to cover Harry's face in slobbery 'kisses'.

"Gerroff me, you daft dog!"

Remus smothered his laughter as he tried to pull the dog away from the boy.

"Really Albus, **must** that dog be in here?!" Rufus asked, partly to defuse the explosive atmosphere emanating from the surrounding members of the Wizengamot. Harry was laughing and wrestling with the now barking canine.

"Oh, he's housebroken, Rufus," answered Albus, with a dismissive flip of his hand, then turning to the three sitting behind him, added. "And they will **all** behave now, won't you?"

Harry, Sirius and Remus immediately quieted down and tried to look repentant, not succeeding very well.

Turning once more to the court, Albus continued, "Well, as I was saying, we need to review those two incidents, in light of new evidence discovered by Harry, which will prove that there truly was a miscarriage of justice. Starting with our witness." said Dumbledore, sweeping his hand to indicate the cage. Drawing out his wand, Albus unlocked the cage, reached in and extracted a large rat. Vanishing the cage, he set the rat down on the seat of the chair and then tapped it on the head. Peter's transformation from rodent to human brought gasps and exclamations from the watching gallery. Peter Pettigrew sat in front of them, **alive**. How? But! Where?

"I know the one question most of you are wanting to ask, but let me tell you a few facts and then you may question Peter, if you are so inclined. James and Lily Potter were thought to have chosen their closest friend, and Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, to be their Secret Keeper when they went in hiding from Voldemort. However, at the last moment, they asked Peter Pettigrew to be Secret Keeper, reasoning that no-one would think of him, where as Sirius would be thought to be the logical choice. Unfortunately, Peter had already been drawn in and made a member of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He betrayed James and Lily, and then tried to get away. Sirius Black realized who the traitor was and went looking for Peter, cornering him on a Muggle street, where Peter shouted about Sirius being a murderer, caused the gas line explosion, cut his own finger off and, finally, changing into his Animagus form of a rat, escaping through a drainage pipe." Albus paused to let all of that information sink into the minds of the gathered Wizards and Witches, most of whom had condemned Sirius to Azkaban.

Rufus Scrimgeour was the first to find his voice. "But where has he been all these years?"

"Right under our noses, as a family pet. First with one son and then passed on to a younger brother, when the older brother went off to Hogwarts."

"What!? Which family? How could they harbor a Death Eater?" came from a Wizard sitting to the right of Pius Thicknesse.

"Could you tell that the rat on that chair was a Death Eater in his Animagus form, Edward?" inquired Dumbledore. waiting patiently, hands folded, small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Well . . . no." came the subdued answer.

"Neither could the young boys who knew Peter as a pet rat. But Peter was using them, keeping watch for any clue of his Master's whereabouts. Then he was taken by his human keeper to Hogwarts, where his true identity was finally revealed by Harry, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black was spotted at Hogwarts after he escaped from Azkaban, if I remember correctly, but Harry . . . You were in contact with him?" asked Rufus, looking over to the young Wizard, who stood and walked forward.

"No, Minister, I was also under the impression that Sirius had betrayed my parents, and was after me, but the whole story came out, thanks to Remus and Sirius as they revealed Scabbers' real identity," Harry explained.

"Scabbers?" Pius questioned. "Scabbers?"

"Oh, sorry . . . that was the name Percy gave him when he first got Scabbers as a pet," Harry informed him. "Percy Weasley."

"The **Weasleys** had Peter Pettigrew in their house? But . . Arthur is a Ministry employee!" a Witch spoke up, interrupting Harry.

"Again, who would have known, Regina? Peter Pettigrew had been declared dead, no one was aware he was an unregistered Animagi . . . it was a perfect situation for him . . . and being taken to Hogwarts by Harry's best friend . . . it was a brilliant set of circumstances ," the Headmaster reminded her. She nodded her understanding, then shook her head at the irony of the whole tale.

Remus stood and walked to stand next to Harry. "I need to do a bit of back story, to show how this all started. As most of you know, I was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir, when I was a child, but Headmaster Dumbledore worked out a solution to my monthly episodes. He provided a safe, secure environment to which I retreated each month to endure my transformations. It didn't take long for my mates to notice my absences and my poor health in the days following my strange disappearances. When told the truth, they decided to do something extraordinary . . . they became, after two years of study and practice, unregistered Animangi."

"Did you know of this, Albus?" asked Pius.

"Not at first, but when I did discover what Remus' friends had done to help make his monthly change more bearable, I required that they not use their new found abilities anywhere but on the school grounds and only as a help for Remus. They were true to their word, as long as they were students," replied Dumbledore.

"Which brings us back to Sirius and Peter." Remus picked up the story. "Sirius saw a picture of the Weasley family in the 'Daily Prophet', the story about their trip to Egypt?" There were a few nods of remembrance. "Anyway, he had been turning into his Animagus form in Azkaban, as then the Dementors didn't pay any attention to him and they didn't affect him as much . . . more to keep his sanity than any other reason. But he saw and recognized Peter in the picture and slipped out of Azkaban in his Animagus form making his way to Hogwarts," Remus told the now silent crowd, who were hanging on his every word.

Harry spoke up, "It seems Sirius wasn't out to get **me**, he was after Peter . . .and he caught him, Remus showed up, they explained it all to me, and Peter was forced to change into his human form. But, it was a full moon night, Remus hadn't taken his 'Wolfsbane Potion', being in hot pursuit of Peter and he started to change. Peter took the chaos of the situation to escape once again and I didn't see him again until Cedric and I were 'Portkeyed' to the graveyard in Little Hangelton during the last task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Peter killed Cedric and then helped Voldemort perform the Dark Magic that gave him a body."

There were several gasps and murmuring broke out among the members of the Wizengamot until Rufus pounded his gavel for silence. Harry, Remus and Albus waited patiently, seemingly unconcerned that the person they had been talking about was sitting right there, slumped in the chair, apparently thinking if he didn't move or say anything no-one would notice him . . . forlorn hope, as it turned out.

"**Peter Pettigrew**!" the Minister for Magic called out.

Peter winced and then slowly raised his eyes to look around at the Witches and Wizards staring at him with varying levels of disgust . . . he saw no pity in any of their eyes . . . none.

"Is what Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin told us the truth; of the circumstances that find you still alive, all these years after the attack on James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes," Peter croaked, nodding his head, to make sure they understood his answer.

"You betrayed James and Lily Potter to Vol . . .Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"You cut off your own finger?"

"Yes."

"You caused the deaths of a dozen Muggles to cover your escape?"

"Yes."

"You made accusations, blaming Sirius Black for what, in fact, you had done?"

"Yes."

"In your rodent form, you ingratiated yourself into an unsuspecting Wizarding family - the Weasley family - in order to have access to any information that might be forthcoming about your Master?"

"Yes."

"You escaped when your true identity was revealed and then went to your Master and helped him return, killing Cedric Diggory in the process."

"Yes."

"And how is it that we find you here, captured and brought to the Ministry?"

"I was caught by him," explained Peter, turning in his chair and pointing at the black dog, who had been sitting, unmoving and silent for the last few minutes. Now the dog stood and loped over to stand next to Harry, who bent and removed his collar. With a shake and an shimmer of light, Sirius Black stood in the dog's place. Although there were, again, a few gasps, Rufus Scrimgeour just shook his head, with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I was beginning to suspect as much. Albus, just for the record, what was James Potter's Animagus form?" he asked.

"A stag, just like Harry's 'Patronus'," answered Albus, even as Harry swished his wand and his 'Patronus' emerged and stood in front of Sirius before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well, Sirius Black . . . it seems you've been the victim of a cruel miscarriage of justice, but given the atmosphere at the time and the evidence Peter manufactured against you, I hope you will see why things went the way they did."

"I understand your position and the Wizengamot's view of the situation back then, but I also hope you'll see fit to reverse your ruling and declare me innocent."

Rufus paused for a second and then turning, cast a 'Silencing Spell' over those gathered around him. There was some debate taking place, as Harry, Remus and Sirius stood and watched. Albus magiced himself a cushy armchair and sat down beside Peter to await the decision.

"Well, that went rather well, don't you think?" Harry looked at his Godfather , even as Remus clapped Sirius on the shoulder, nodding agreement.

"If it's so easy," Sirius grumbled. "What do they have to talk about?"

No sooner had he spoken, than Rufus ended the 'Silencing Spell' and turned to face the waiting men and boy.

"Sirius Black, with the confession we have heard from Peter Pettigrew, admitting his complicity in the deaths of James and Lily Potter, your conviction on the charges for those crimes is overturned and you are a free man . . . on one condition."

The smiles that had appeared on Sirius, Remus and Harry's faces slid off, leaving frowns in their places.

"Condition?" croaked Sirius.

"Yes. The condition is; you may not leave the Ministry until you go to the 'Misuse of Magic Office' and fill out the paperwork to register as an 'Animagi'."

"**What**?" Sirius didn't believe what he'd just heard, but looking at Harry's broad grin and turning to Remus, who shrugged, he threw up his hands in defeat.. "Me? Register? Follow the rules?" Turning back to the Minister for Magic, Sirius wagged his finger at the Wizard. "You drive a hard bargain, Minister . . . alright, I'll go register . . .if I have to . . . I suppose . . ."

That was as far as he got before Harry and Remus burst out laughing, even as they gathered Sirius into a big group bear hug!

Albus stood and addressed the Wizengamot. "Thank you all for seeing this though to the proper conclusion . . . **however**," That word stopped the other three's celebration in its tracks, as they turned to hear what the Headmaster was going to say. "I do believe a Ministry press release in the 'Daily Prophet' should appear, telling of Sirius' innocence, **before** he starts walking the halls of the Ministry. Can't have him causing a panic, now, can we?" Dumbledore turned, saying, "I'm sure coming back to register as an Animangi will be at the top of his 'things-to-do-now- that- I'm-free' list, won't it, Sirius?" Albus inquired, looking over the rims of his glasses at his former student.

"It'll be in the top ten . . five, Albus," replied Sirius, sheepishly.

"That's a good point, Albus," agreed Scrimgeour. "I'll see to a press release as soon as we finish. . . Now, about Peter Pettigrew . . . I believe his re-appearance and confession are sufficient to condemn him, but we will have to discuss exactly what the punishment should be, so, until we can come to a decision, would you be willing to keep him wherever it is you were holding him, Albus, or should we have him transferred to Azkaban?"

"I doubt he would survive Azkaban, Rufus. If the Dementors didn't drive him insane, the other inmates might take it into their own hands to punish him. Perhaps he should return to his 'lodgings' for the time being," suggested Dumbledore.

"Are you sure he can't escape?" asked a Wizard, sitting toward the back of the group.

"His room is quite secure, even the drain pipes are warded against him trying to swim out through the plumbing," Dumbledore reassured him.

"Very well, Headmaster. We will try to come to a decision as soon as possible."

"Thank you all," replied Albus, bowing.

"Thank you," echoed Sirius, who then changed back into his dog form, allowing Harry to put on the collar and leash.

"Thank you all." Harry smiled and waved, as Sirius dragged him toward the door.

Peter changed back into his rat form and scurried into the cage Albus held, cowering in the back corner. Dumbledore warded the cage and then followed Remus out of the courtroom, the sounds of Sirius' barking and Harry's laughter ringing along the corridor.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The old switcheroo . . .

Dan, Emma, Tom and Rupert ended up laughing and clapping, at the end of the courtroom story, as Sirius sat down.

"That was brilliant!" declared Dan, giving Albus a thumbs up, which the Headmaster acknowledged with a nod and smile.

"What happened then? Did Scrimgeour get the official announcement into the 'Prophet' the next day?" asked Emma.

"He did, indeed, Emma," Albus assured her. "It caused quite an uproar. Hermione made arrangements for Rita Skeeter to obtain an exclusive interview with Sirius, subject to review prior to publication, of course. It was, surprisingly, an accurate article, with Miss Skeeter being allowed the last paragraph in which to do her usual 'flourish' ending."

"I'll just bet she did," snorted Rupert.

"Peter's family demanded to see him; astonished he was alive, appalled at what he had done and embarrassed, too. He refused to see them, saying he would prefer they considered him dead. It was not a good time for them, all things considered, but he was adamant, knowing he was a marked Wizard, he didn't think he had long to live, so why bother. Sad, really," added Albus.

"Did you go and recruit Professor Slughorn?" Dan asked Harry, who nodded.

"And did Bella and you visit Professor Snape and take the "Unbreakable Vow?" Emma questioned, looking at Narcissa.

"Yes and no," was Madam Malfoy's answer. "We took _a_ vow, but the wording was different, so that both Severus and Draco would be safe from harm, knowing that Professor Dumbledore's death would be faked." She smiled a bit. "Couldn't have that vow hanging over their heads for the rest of their lives, now could we?"

"It was a bit like crossing your fingers behind your back when you tell a little lie, then." Emma smiled at the Witch and winked, noticing Draco ducking his head, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Precisely, Emma," Cissa said. "Very Slytherin thinking, that."

"Why, thank you, Narcissa." Emma blushed, smiling.

"On a different note," Albus continued. "We collected the Ravenclaw Diadem from the 'Room of Requirement', we already had the Slytherin Locket and I retrieved the Gaunt ring. Nagini was dead, Tom's diary was already rendered harmless and Harry was keeping Voldemort at bay with his Occlumency. That left the Hufflepuff Cup, which was in Bella's vault. We knew it was beyond our reach at that point, but we had several plans for its recovery, depending on how the next school year played out."

"In all truth, except for saving a few people by getting them into hiding, our sixth year went along almost exactly as it did in the books, just minus the stress of wondering where or what Voldemort was doing. Instead of worrying, the DA practiced and practiced _and practiced_," Harry added. with everyone nodding agreement.

"But, the end of the year rolled around, like it or not," Hermione laughed. "Then, the day of the Headmaster's death arrived."

"Ah, the big scene on the Astronomy Tower," Tom said, nodding his head. "This is the one bit I'm most interested in hearing about, as that was a tough scene to film, what with all the conflicting emotions and overlapping actions. How did your 'big scene' go, Albus?" he inquired, leaning forward anxiously.

"Oh, it went splendidly, as far as _I_ was concerned, but Draco and Severus had a time of it, didn't you?" he added, turning to look over his glasses at his Potions Master and former student, who both nodded and then stood.

"First, you should know that it did not occur on the Astronomy Tower, as Albus and Harry didn't 'Apparate' away from Hogwarts that night to retrieve the fake locket from the cave . . . it all happened in the hallway at the entrance to the stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office, " explained Severus.

"Which was actually a great help in pulling off our switch of Albus and his wax double," said Draco. "I had spent the Spring getting the 'Vanishing Cabinet' to work properly, with help this time," he added, sweeping his arm to indicate Severus. "I didn't send word that the 'Vanishing Cabinet ' was functioning until we had everything and everybody in place and ready."

"As much as I am loath to admit this," Severus muttered, rolling his eyes. "The Headmaster, Draco and I actually rehearsed his 'death scene'. We did realize that the actual event _might_ play out differently, but we and the rest of the Order and DA all had their 'parts' to play. They took no small pleasure in the knowledge that you four would approve, being professional actors . . . I believe if Arthur could have learned how to make a video, I think it's called, of the whole 'performance', he would have _gleefully_ done so.

"Too right I would have!" agreed Arthur, even as Molly tried to hush him.

"Severus! Don't encourage him!" she hissed, while the rest smiled and shook their heads.

X X X

_It was 3AM and the defenders of Hogwarts were gathered in one of the side hallways near the central stairs._

_"Alright you lot," grumbled Mad-Eye Moody, "Have you all taken your "Felix" dose?"_

_"Yes, Mad-Eye." chorused a dozen voices._

_"Are you ready, Mister Malfoy?" inquired the old Auror, turning his Magical blue eye on the blond Slytherin._

_"As I'll ever be," replied Draco."I'll head to the 'Room of Requirement' now." Turning, he started for the stairs._

_"Good luck, Draco," Harry said quietly, as his friend passed._

_Draco paused for a moment, then leaning toward Harry whispered. "If you get a chance, my Mother asked for someone to knock Aunt Bella on her ass, as a favor."_

_Harry snorted and Draco wagged his eyebrows and then headed off on his mission to let the Death Eaters come through the 'Vanishing Cabinet'._

_"Now, remember, let those Death Eaters pass by you and then get in position, cutting off their escape route, forcing them to fight their way out . . . can't have them 'fail' in their assigned task, now, can we?" Mad-Eye added, with a rare show of humor._

_Harry turned to Professor Snape. "Take care, Professor; these next couple of months are going to be interesting." Harry held out his hand._

_"Indeed, Potter," Severus replied with a smirk, as he shook Harry's hand. "At least my trips, accompanying Black to his vaults at Gringott's, has made my coming and going almost routine. And no attention has been paid to my 'fob', so I think we're good on that score." he added, twirling the miniature silver tube that hung from the chain of his antique pocket watch that he'd begun wearing months ago. "I must make my way upstairs, everyone," he said, raising his voice slightly. "Good luck and I'll see you as soon as possible."_

_"Goodbye, Professor!" "Good Luck, Severus!" "Take care!" "See you soon!"_

_X X X _

_"What's taking Draco so long?" fumed Bella, as she paced in front of the tall cabinet. The other Death Eaters stood silently, waiting and shrinking back from the Witch walking back and forth before them. "He said be here at 3:00 and he'd let us through!"_

_"If I remember correctly," said Fenrir, who was leaning against the wall. "He said be ready at 3:00 and he'd let us through as soon after that as he could. They do have night patrols, now, at Hogwarts. . . . wouldn't want your darling Draco getting caught when we're this close to killing Dumbledore, now would we?"_

_Bella rounded on him, wand out, maniacal gleam in her eye, but a thump from within the "Vanishing Cabinet" made them all turn, watching the door as it swung open, revealing a piece of parchment lying there. The tall blond, heavy set Death Eater, who was standing closest, bent and picked it up, but turned and handed it to Bella. Snatching it from his fingers, she quickly scanned it and a smile crossed her face, before it was replaced with a look of sheer blood lust; eyes flashing, lip curled up at the corner, wand gripped tightly in her hand. _

_"We're going . . . now . . . and be quiet!"_

_Stepping next to the door, she jerked her wand, indicating the rest should enter first. The Death Eaters were mildly surprised to find the "Vanishing Cabinet" had expanded to hold them all. Bella stepped in, closing the door behind her, waited for a count of ten and then opened the door. They stepped out into the 'Room of Requirement' to find Draco leaning against a table, arms crossed, waiting patiently._

_"Ah, my dear nephew, you've done well," Bella drawled, walking by, stroking Draco's cheek. _

_It was all he could do not to bat her hand away, so, ignoring her, he turned to the Death Eaters as they exited the cabinet._

_"Sorry I'm a few minutes late . . . had to dodge someone patrolling the hallway," he explained._

_"Told you, Bella," laughed Fenrir._

_"Shut up!" snapped Bella. "Who's patrolling, Draco?"_

_"There are a couple of Aurors here during the day, but at night the staff and some of that bunch of show-offs known as the D.A. go around with them. I saw Neville Longbottom and Professor Flitwick about fifteen minutes ago, but there are always two 'teams' patrolling . . . don't have a clue who else might be out there tonight," he added, shrugging his shoulders. "Not being a member of that particular group, I don't have access to their schedule . . . but I do know they change it up fairly regularly."_

_"No matter." Bella waved her hand dismissively. "We can handle a couple of kids and some old fools, if we even see them . . . Just make sure you idiots don't make any noise. We could be in and out before anyone knows what's happened."_

_"You just worry about getting Dumbledore taken care of and we'll take care of anyone else that tries to get in the way or stop us," Fenrir growled._

_Bella's eyes flashed but before she could lift her wand Draco stepped in front of her, holding up his hand to stop her._

_"Focus, Auntie! Focus!" Draco snarled. "I have a job to do and I won't have anybody screwing this up, even you!"_

_"How dare! . . . " Bella started, only to have her nephew turn and stalk away toward the doors._

_"I dare, because I have a job to do," he shot back over his shoulder. "You two want to duel, do it on your own time. I'm sure the Dark Lord will want to know all about your not staying on task."_

_Fenrir barked a laugh and fell into step behind Draco, as did the rest, leaving Bella standing there with her mouth hanging open. She thought briefly of hexing the whole lot, but common sense kicked in, a rare event in itself, and she hurried to catch up, muttering under her breath._

_Draco stopped at the doors and waited until the whole group was assembled. He raised his hand for silence, opened the door a bit and stuck his head out to see if there was any movement in the hallway. He closed the door and spoke softly._

_"I just saw Flitwick and Longbottom start down the stairs at the end of the hall, to the right. I'm heading left, to the Headmaster's office, so wait five minutes then follow me. I should be there and have the stairs open by then. If you do meet anyone, try to be quiet when you take them out . . . don't shout, for Merlin's sake, just kill them and leave them in some corner." Draco looked at each Death Eater and received a nod, except Bella, who just glowered. Fenrir was standing behind her, grinning, enjoying every bit of her embarrassment at the hands of her nephew. Draco nodded at him, turned and slipped out the door._

_X X X_

_Albus was standing next to his 'stand-in', not moving, waiting with as much of a blank look on his face as he could manage, when Draco came skidding around the corner and raced up to where he waited. As he took a deep breath, Draco looked from one Headmaster to the other and then turned to the live Dumbledore._

_"They're giving me five minutes, which means two, maybe three, so, are you ready, sir?"_

_"How did you know I was the 'real' Dumbledore, if you don't mind my asking, Mister Malfoy?" Albus moved away from his wax double._

_Draco jerked his thumb at the figure standing at the base of the spiral stairs. "There was no twinkle in his eyes."_

_"Ah, my straight face was in vain, then?"_

_"Sorry. But the good news is . . . from down there," replied Draco, pointing to the corner he'd just come around. "Even I couldn't tell which was which . . . I had to look you in the eye."_

_"Then let's get into position and see what the Death Eaters think of my alter ego."_

_X X X_

_As the Death Eaters exited the 'Room of Requirement' they saw the unmistakable form of Severus Snape, robes billowing behind them, coming toward them. Bella stepped forward, waiting with arms crossed._

_"What are you doing here, Severus?" she snarled._

_Severus came to a halt, nodded to Fenrir, and after looking at each of the other Death Eaters, focused on Bella, who was barely controlling her anger at this insulting behavior._

_"I live here, Bella," was his withering reply. "I was also told to assist Draco, so I'm headed for the Headmaster's office. Please excuse me." _

_He walked through the group and headed off, but looked over his shoulder, and sneered, "Shouldn't you all be making sure our escape route is clear? Bella?"_

_Bella opened her mouth, wand raised, to hex Severus in the back, but Fenrir slammed his hand over her mouth and picked her up and spun her around before releasing her. _

_"Don't even think it, Bella," he snarled, as she backed away, wand pointed at his chest. "The Dark Lord will __**not**__ be pleased if he hears you didn't put your entire attention on this mission. As Draco said, we can duel on our own time . . . later. But now, I think we should start moving, don't you?"_

_Realizing Fenrir was right, she turned and marched off toward the other end of the hallway, When the group reached the corner, she silently pointed one part of the group who were to station themselves on the stairs, while she, Fenrir and the Carrows continued in the direction Draco and Severus had gone._

_X X X_

_Just as Bella and her group got to the junction of the hallway that lead to Dumbledore's office, Draco and Severus ran out of the end of the hallway._

_"STOP!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, echoing off the stone walls._

_Skidding to a stop, the Death Eaters saw the Headmaster standing at the opening to the spiral staircase that led to his office. Before Bella or the others could react, Draco and Snape both turned, and pointed their wands at the old Wizard._

_"__**AVADA KADAVRA**__!" they both yelled, green light streaking from their wands to hit Albus in the chest, lifting him off his feet and slamming him backward into the center column of the stairs with a sickening thump. He slid slowly down to the steps and keeled over. The stone gargoyle leapt in front of him as the stairs started moving, carrying his body out of sight._

_Severus turned to the others._

_"OUT!" he ordered._


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 : Remus' Revenge

_"Wait!" screeched Bella. "Is he dead?" She started toward the entrance of the Headmaster's office stairs, but Draco spun around and stepped in front of her._

_"Dead? __**DEAD**__?" He threw back his head and laughed. "Do __**you**__ know anybody who has been hit with two 'Avada Kadavra' spells and lived, Auntie dear?" _

_"Don't make more of an ass of yourself than you already have, Bella," snarled Snape. "Draco and I fulfilled the Dark Lord's orders. Now I __**suggest**__ you lead your little band of merry-makers to safety . . __**. and be quiet about it**__, or you'll get us __**all**__ captured."_

_He waved his hand at the Carrows, indicating they should start on their way, Fenrir took one last look at the gargoyle guarding the stairs, smiled wickedly and turned to follow the brother and sister down the hallway._

_Bella was seething, but knew arguing would give away their presence, if they made too much noise, so she turned abruptly and stalked off in the werewolf's wake, Draco and Severus following behind. _

_As they started down the last corridor toward the 'Room of Requirement' they heard voices. Throwing out his arm, Amycus Carrow halted them, turning and putting his finger to his lips. Stopping short of the corner where they would have turned to get to the door, they listened and then Draco peeked quickly around the edge of the wall and found the way blocked by two members of the staff; Professor Flitwick and McGonagall, with Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley at their side. _

_"It's Flitwick, McGonagall, Longbottom and the Weasel," he whispered._

_"Psst!" Bella started walking forward. "Children and old fools . . . "_

_"Quiet!" hissed Fenrir, grabbing her arm and yanking her to a halt. "If they see us they'll raise an alarm!"_

_"Quickly, follow me," whispered Severus. "We'll have to get around them and collect the others as we go."_

_Turning, they followed the Potions Professor to a nearby tapestry, which he pulled aside, revealing a narrow staircase. The Carrows grinned and hurried through the opening and started downward, followed by Draco and Fenrir. Bella hesitated, but Snape bowed and swept his arm, indicating she should go first._

_"After you, Madam Lestrange," Severus said silkily, sneer on his face._

_Rather than waste time in a verbal joust, she lifted her chin and proceeded down the narrow steps. They emerged into a little used hallway, which they traveled as quickly as they could without actually running. As they emerged at the main stairs, they heard shouting coming from a lower landing. Fenrir looked over the banister and saw figures running down the stairs._

_"There they go!" came a shout from below and then the sound of spells . . . someone was dueling_

_"One of those fools you put out there to guard our backs was spotted," Fenrir hissed at Bella. "We'd better get out of here before the whole castle wakes up!"_

_No sooner did he finish speaking, they heard the sound of running footsteps approaching, forcing them back into the hallway. Neville and Ron came thundering down the main stairs and past them, heading for the sounds of the fight below. Bella leaped out, aiming her wand at Neville's back, but was knocked halfway down the stairs but a blast from above. Draco ducked his head so no-one would see him grinning._

_"__**Incarcerous**__!" Filius Flitwick's voice rang out, even as ropes shot from his wand to wrap themselves around Bella's figure._

_But just as quickly, Severus countered the spell, as the Carrows jumped out onto the landing, turning to face Flitwick and McGonagall. Hearing the commotion behind them, Ron and Neville spun around and joined in the fight, forcing Draco, Severus and Fenrir to take cover. Bella had regained her footing and turned on Ron and Neville, but she was surprised to see Tonks sprinting up the stairs, wand out, to help the boys._

_"This way!" Snape growled to Draco and Fenrir, ducking around a column and into a side balcony which took them past the stairs and then into another hallway._

_"What about Bella?" Fenrir growled._

_"Would she help you?" Severus snapped. "She's capable of holding her own until we can get to the other side of the stairs, then we'll cover her and the Carrows and get past those fools . . . Longbottom! Humph, is that the best they can do?"_

_Fenrir barked a laugh and followed Snape._

_X X X_

_"Here it is, Remus," said Albus, as he handed the 'Sorting Hat' to the werewolf. "Good luck, my boy." _

_"Thank you, Headmaster." replied Lupin, as he tucked the brim of the hat in his belt. "Are you sure it will be safe?"_

_"Quite. Harry has the copy and will be able to switch them at the proper time. If that plan fails, the Sword is perfectly capable of returning here by itself if needed; seems to have a mind of its own on that point." Turning, with a wave of his hand, the Headmaster disappeared through a door hidden behind a statue of Bridget Wenlock._

_X X X _

_Emerging on the next set of stairs, Severus, Draco and Fenrir fired off a few hexes, which made Flitwick and McGonagall duck for cover, giving Bella and the Carrows the chance they needed to rejoin the group._

_"We've been betrayed!" Bella spat!_

_"More likely, the others were spotted by a patrol, but it doesn't matter . . . we need to get moving before more 'defenders' show up and we get cut off from our escape route," Severus replied, even as he started to run down the side stairs. "Let's debate what happened later!"_

_The others ran down the stairs after him, heading toward the sound of fighting on the lower floor. They came upon a full-fledged battle, with their comrades out-numbered and falling back. But when the Death Eaters realized Bella and her group were there, they turned and renewed their dueling. Smoke, screams, shouts and spells flew wildly, as the Death Eaters tried to maneuver towards the last staircase that led to the front doors. If they could get outside, they would make a run for it._

_Fenrir was suddenly aware that he was being stalked, although it was hard to see who, exactly, was targeting him until a torch was knocked from its wall holder and fell in front of the figure he was dueling . . .it was Lupin. Fenrir grinned and started moving closer and closer toward his former victim._

_"Well, well, look who's here . . . my pup! How's life treating you, Remus?" Fenrir taunted, even as he followed Remus onto an adjacent landing, giving them more room to maneuver._

_"Not bad, all things considered," Remus replied, parrying a hex aimed at him._

_"Can't be that good, if you're reduced to hanging with this crowd," Fenrir waved a hand at the combatants behind them. "Oh, by the way, old Albus is dead."_

_He saw the shock in Remus' face and laughed wickedly, savoring the look of panic and indecision that showed in Lupin's eyes. _

_"Yes, your former colleague, Snape, and the Malfoy whelp did him in . . . quite the sight for sore eyes . . . The Dark Lord will be so pleased . . ."_

_"AAAHHHHH!" Remus yelled, as he doubled his efforts, attacking Fenrir with every bit of strength he could muster. _

_The two battled viciously for several minutes, each being hit, bleeding and winded. Then Remus fired a blasting hex at Fenrir's hand, right as the Death Eater finished swinging his arm across his body while shooting a spell at Lupin. Fenrir's hand was shattered and his wand went flying. With a roar of pain, he turned and lunged after it. _

_In that split second, while Fenrir's eyes were following his wand sailing through the air, Remus pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and running forward, planted his feet and raised the sword in the air. _

_As Fenrir straightened up from scooping his wand off the floor with his uninjured hand, Remus swung the Sword and Fenrir's head was severed from his body, flying over the banister to bounce down the stairs between the Death Eaters and defenders of Hogwarts, coming to rest on the next landing._

_Bella shrieked, looked up to see Lupin, Sword in hand, peering down at the suddenly silent crowd. It was silent but for a second or two as the Death Eaters renewed their efforts, as did the DA and staff members. Bella saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Snape was now dueling with Lupin. Grinning, she knocked Ginny Weasley across the floor and started down the stairs, yelling, "OUT! EVERYONE OUT! NOW!"_

_The Death Eaters fought their way down the stairs, covering each other as best they could. Then Bella saw Lupin fly backwards and hit a wall, falling in a heap. Severus blasted his way through the crowd of defenders, Draco running with him catching up with the others as they made it to the front doors. _

_When they got outside the Death Eaters took off down the road towards the gates, outside of which they could 'Apparate' away to safety. Bella paused only long enough to send the "Death Skull' spell streaking into the night sky. _

_Severus and Draco caught up with her, stopping for a second to catch their breath. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of what Severus had in his hand . . . the 'Sword of Gryffindor' gleamed in the moonlight, blood on the blade. She reached for it, but Snape yanked it away from her outstretched hand._

_"I don't think so, Bella. I will present the Dark Lord with __**this**__ prize. You may have the honor of explaining how it came into our possession and why."_

_But before she could speak, a spell streaked past them, as Harry emerged from the school to give chase._

_"Go!, Get Draco out of here! I'll be right behind you," hissed Severus, as he turned to face Harry, deflecting the spells the young Wizard was shooting at him._

_Bella grabbed Draco's sleeve and they took off toward the gates._

_Harry advanced on Severus both of them shooting and returning spells, until Bella and Draco were far enough away they couldn't overhear._

_"Is Remus alright? I hit him a little harder than I'd planned," asked Severus._

_"He's fine. Flitwick put a cushioning spell behind him, just in time," grinned Harry._

_Harry pulled a miniature sword from his pocket and enlarged it, trading the Gryffindor Sword for the copy, transferring some of the blood from one blade to the other. _

_"Take care, sir." Harry looked Severus in the eyes._

_"I will . . . I can't wait to see how Bella talks her way out of this one . . . although Albus being 'dead' might make up for losing Fenrir . . . we'll see. Good bye, Harry."_

_Severus turned and started running for the gates, as Harry turned to walk back to the school. Looking up at the Death Mark, he smiled, then took as deep breath._

_"Okay, Act 2!"_

X X X

"You offed Fenrir? Bloody hell, Remus!" gasped Rupert, then he grinned and looked at the Weasley twins and Ron. "Wicked!"

Everyone laughed as Draco and Severus sat down.

"Okay, what's Act 2, Harry?" asked Dan.

"The funeral, of course . . . first we had to have Albus declared dead and then the funeral and all that rubbish ; inviting all those Ministry people, Dolores included. We really hated fooling so many people, but we knew, in the end, they'd forgive us the deception when they saw its importance in our plan to get rid of Voldemort." explained Harry.

Albus rose and looked around, smiling. "Yes, my reappearance was a bit of a shock, but it all worked out in the end. And speaking of end, I think it's nearly time for our evening meal. Let's all go freshen up and return in, say, half an hour?"

"Does this mean we get a short tour of Hogwarts?" Tom asked. "I'd love to see the Slytherin Common Room."

"I think that can be arranged," Draco laughed. "Let the Gryffindors take care of the others while I show you around."

"Excellent!"

"Could I come along, too?" asked Emma. "I've seen the Gryffindor Common Room, LOTS of times but never Slytherin's, not even the set. "

Tom and Draco exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"Oh, alright . . ." Tom replied, with an exaggerated sigh.

"I suppose . . . " added Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being brats, you two," Emma laughed, as she took one, then the other, by the hand. "My two favorite Slytherins, all to myself!" She stood on tip-toe and gave each a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go!"

The three walked off, hand in hand, unaware of the stares and raised eyebrows that followed their progress.

X X X

"Bezoar." Draco said, as they came to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. A huge section of the stone wall swung to the side, revealing a torch lit passageway, with stairs descending even further under the castle.

"Draco, why do you know the password? Aren't you a little past having to get in here?" teased Tom, as they walked down the short flight of stone steps.

"It's the Alumni password, but not that many ever come back to visit, unless their kids are going to Hogwarts," Draco laughed. "Haven't used it in years!"

"Oh, Draco! This is lovely!" exclaimed Emma, as she walked into the cavernous Common Room.

"Whoa! This isn't anything like the movie set!" added Tom, as he spun around, trying to see it all.

The wall directly ahead of them was made up almost entirely of floor to ceiling glass, through which they could see along the rock foundations of the castle to the lake and to the Forbidden Forest beyond.

On the left were four fireplaces with seating areas and low tables ranged out in front of each. In the center of the room were half a dozen tables with six or eight chairs around them, obviously for study groups. There was the entrance to a hallway in the middle of the right hand wall but the rest of that side of the room was covered with book shelves and trophy cases.

Draco pointed toward the hallway, as he turned to Emma. "The girls dorms are to the right, boys to the left. If you need a towel or anything, just call for 'Posey'; she's the House Elf assigned to help the Slytherin girls. The boys have 'Jamey'.

"Oh, lovely. . . maybe in a minute." She smiled at him, as she walked over to the window to admire the view. "Wow, this is marvelous!"

"From the outside, it looks like part of the rock foundation, one way view only." Draco told Emma, who nodded.

"Oh, look! What's that?" Tom exclaimed.

Draco and Emma walked over and looked toward where Tom was pointing. High above the trees on the opposite shore, a black, winged creature circled and then glided down out of sight.

"What is what?" Emma questioned, looking at Tom. "I don't see anything."

"Oh, my . . . was that a real Thestral, Draco?" he whispered, turning to the Wizard standing by his side.

"Yes, it was. Beautiful, aren't they?"

"You saw a Thestral, Tom? Wow!" Emma gasped, turning to look out the window again.

"Well, I _was_ with my Granny when she died . . . it was very peaceful, and she was ready to go, so it wasn't a bad thing, really . . . but this is a _magical_ creature, Draco. How can _I_ see it?" Tom asked.

"Well, you've seen the House Elves, Fawkes and Buckbeak, so why not a Thestral?" Draco shrugged, smiling. "These animals are all real, just hidden from Muggles, present company excluded."

"Is Buckbeak still living at Grimmauld Place?" Emma asked.

"No, Sirius brought him back here to Hogwarts, as it was better for Buckbeak to be outside. Sirius still comes to visit him, though."

"I'd love to see him, too," Emma said, pulling her attention from the view and turning to the Draco and Tom. "Perhaps we can go down to Hagrid's before we have to leave, if we can squeeze that in to our visit."

"It'll be a bit more of a surprise for Hagrid to see _us_, as opposed to our seeing his creatures!" Tom laughed.

"Pity," sighed Emma, "When we go back, we'll be like the rest of the Muggles; we won't remember any of this and we won't know that 'magical creatures' are alive and well and sharing space on this earth with us."

"Damn, that's right," muttered Tom, then he brightened. "Well, in _that_ case, I want to see as much as we can, remember or not, I still want to see it! The Quidditch Pitch, the Potions Lab, the Forbidden Forest - at least as far as Hagrids' and even the Gryffindor Common Room!"

Emma laughed, Draco grinned and Tom stood there rubbing his hands together at the thought of running amok at Hogwarts.

"In that case, let's get freshened up and go back to the Great Hall. We'll propose a tour . . . we may as well say we need another day here to see everything , so why not have a Hogwarts 'sleepover' and do it right?!" Draco suggested.

"That's brilliant, mate!" Tom exclaimed, as Emma threw her arms around Draco's neck and gave him a hug.

"What a wonderful idea! With all the Time Turners we have working, we'll be able to pull it off without any trouble!" Emma added.

"Right," agreed Draco, who turned Emma around, smacked her on the bottom and shooed her off to the girls dorm. "Go on, fix your face and whatever else you need to do and we'll meet you back here in five minutes."


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Please, Albus . . . pretty please!

As the 'Gryffindor Gang' descended the stairs on their way to the evening meal, having given Dan and Rupert a tour of Gryffindor Tower, they spotted Headmaster Dumbledore standing at the doors to the Great Hall, Emma right in front of him, talking a mile-a-minute, with Tom and Draco flanking her, grins on their faces.

"Oh, this can't be good," Harry and Dan said at the same time. Looking at each other, they laughed and continued downward, eager to see what those three were up to now.

"Please, Albus . . . pretty please?" Emma was looking up at the old Wizard; batting her eyelashes unabashedly, smiling sweetly, wide eyed and hopeful of the answer to her pleading.

"Now what are you up to, Emma?" Dan inquired, as they arrived on the scene.

"Shhh!" Emma waved Dan off, impatiently. "Albus?" Now her hands were clasped in supplication.

The Headmaster looked at Draco over his half-moon glasses.

"This won't interfere with any of the time lines?"

"No, sir. Returning them is a totally different event. We're in real time, now, but they'll be going back to Saturday morning . . . not a problem. But, I will have to do an adjustment for Harry, Ron, Hermione and I to catch up to real time after we take Dan, Emma, Rupert and Tom back to just before they get to Dan's house. Simple adjustment and we can use their necklaces after we retrieve them."

Harry and Dan exchanged quizzical looks as Fred, George, Rupert and Ron caught up with them.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"We miss something?" George wanted to know.

"Don't know what, yet," Harry held up his hand for silence. "But something's going on here."

Dumbledore stood there, faraway look in his eyes, then he shook himself, focused on the young people before him and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Emma, dear. Now . . . ." but anything else he was going to say was lost in the squeal coming from Emma, as she threw her arms around him and hugged him, while Draco and Tom high-fived.

"What in the world?" Hermione and Ginny arrived.

"We're staying!" Emma was jumping up and down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Staying?" "What!" "There's no way!" "How in the . . "

Albus raised his hand and everyone - out of old habit - quieted down immediately, knowing all would be explained.

"We will have dinner, do a little more of our story, and then Emma, Tom, Rupert and Dan will stay here at Hogwarts overnight, have the 'run of the place', I believe the saying goes, tomorrow morning, and then we'll all meet here in the afternoon to finish up our story and tidy up any loose ends and/or questions."

Pandemonium ensued for the next several minutes as the others joined the throng and heard the news. Dumbledore herded the crowd into the Great Hall and they all settled down at their places.

Dumbledore faced the assembly and cleared his throat. That had the same effect as raising his hand, which made him chuckle.

"Let me explain, if you don't mind the wheezing of your old Headmaster . . . It seems that while exploring the Slytherin Common Room, Tom looked out the windows and saw a Thestral soaring over the Forbidden Forest . He was, understandably, disappointed that he wouldn't have a chance to see one close up, in person, so to speak.

"But . . . then it occurred to him that if Emma, Dan, Rupert and he could stay overnight, they might be able to do a little exploring through Hogwarts and around the grounds, and with Hagrid's help, see a Magical creature or two, tomorrow morning. Emma came to me and gave an impassioned plea for permission for a 'sleep-over', such as you had at Grimmauld Place, during that long ago December, when we first learned about 'The Plan'. After due consideration and reassurance from Draco about their trip back to their present reality not being put in any jeopardy, I agreed to have them as our guests here at Hogwarts."

Cheers rang out among the younger folk, even the children who were not old enough to attend Hogwarts wanted to be part of the fun. It was discussed and a decision was made that Harry and Ginny's children would stay overnight , along with Ron and Hermione's at The Burrow and return with their grandparents in the morning. Fred and George decided to stay but Angelina and Alicia opted to take their young ones home, but join up with the other cousins at the Burrow for breakfast the next morning before coming back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were going to stay at the school, as are Remus, Tonks and Teddy. The Malfoys will also return in the morning.

"Now," said the Headmaster, "that we have all of that settled, there is one _little_ problem that I've just remembered. There are five other people living here at the school over the summer holidays . . . do we include them tomorrow or try to avoid them altogether?"

"Well, Hagrid and Filius know all about how we used the Time Turners, as we needed their help with the defenses. Pomona, Poppy and Sybil have also been told some of the story, so it shouldn't be too big a shock for them if they run into this herd of people thundering through the halls," Minerva observed, smiling.

"True enough," agreed Severus. "They've survived the Weasleys, four more new faces shouldn't be too much to take."

"Hey! Just remember, Professor, you'll soon have a new generation of Weasleys to try and intimidate," called Fred.

"Never worked on us, particularly, but you can try," added George.

"Now, you two be quiet," scolded Molly. "I imagine they won't mind meeting our guests, Albus, as they've known about what happened for years."

"Well, I'm glad that's agreed, because here they come now." Albus nodded toward the doors, where, indeed, the five staff members in question were standing, wide eyed and open mouthed at the crowd in the Great Hall.

"Looks like the Weasleys finally outgrew The Burrow," Hagrid laughed.

"Not quite, Hagrid, but it is a bit of a squeeze, sometimes," admitted Arthur, as he approached the Groundskeeper, to shake his hand in greeting. "Come in all of you, we have some surprise guests."

Leading the small group forward, Arthur stopped and waited to see their reaction as Emma, Dan, Rupert and Tom stepped forward.

"Hello Harry!" Hagrid boomed, smiling. "Wait a 'mo. Where's yer glasses?"

"Don't need them, Hagrid," replied Dan, as he approached the huge man, with his hand held out. "I'm Dan . . . Dan Radcliffe."

"Dan? You mean . . . " Hagrid looked at Emma, then Rupert and finally Tom. "You're them that was in the Muggle movies; you were pretending to be Harry," He turned and shook Emma's hand. "and our Hermione." Then Rupert. "You really looks like Ron, you do." And finally Tom. "Blimey, Draco, too! What are you all doing here at Hogwarts?" He turned to Albus. "I thought Muggles couldn't see Hogwarts?"

"They can't, Hagrid, but our guests, here, are the exception and are inside the wards, also, in any case. If they should wander off to Hogsmeade, I doubt they could find their way back," chuckled the Headmaster. "Filius, Pomona, Sybil, Poppy . . . I'd like to introduce you to the four young people who risked their lives to come back in time, sixteen years ago, to save our world."

"Oh my, I am so honored to meet you," gushed the diminutive Professor of Charms, kissing the back of Emma's hand. She giggled and bent to kiss his cheek.

"You are a particular favorite of mine, Professor Flitwick," Emma whispered. "Wingardium Leviosa! That was the first spell we used in the movie and I've always loved your enthusiasm for teaching."

"Why, thank you, my dear!" Filius flushed red to the tips of his ears.

Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey were then introduced, but Sybil Trelawney stood staring at Emma, tilting her head. As she walked forward to shake hands, Emma smiled at her, but raised an eyebrow in question.

"There is something about your aura, my dear," Sybil leaned close and muttered. "My _'Inner_ _Eye'_ is focused on you . . . it will come . . . we shall see."

"Well, I look forward to hearing what you see in my future, because," Emma drew the Divination teacher to the side. "Unlike some," she tilted her head toward Hermione. "I happen to believe you truly have the gift." She patted the be-speckled, shawl draped women on the arm, then winked at her.

"You see, I knew you understood," replied Trelawney, nodding her head as she drifted over to one of the tables to be seated for dinner.

"If everyone is here and seated," Albus lifted his voice above the chatter. "Let's begin, shall we."

He clapped his hands and dinner appeared in front of everyone.

"This is too cool!" exclaimed Rupert, as he reached for a turkey leg.

"It's a wonder we all aren't shaped like Harry's cousin Dudley, having been fed like this at every meal while we were here as students " Ron agreed.

"Are you kidding! Running up and down all those stairs would keep _anybody_ in shape, mate," laughed Dan. "I know when we were filming and had to do take after take, we were exhausted . . .absolutely knackered by the end of the day!

The Great Hall buzzed with conversation and laughter as everyone tucked in to the wonderful dinner.

"One place I'd really love to see is the kitchens, so I could thank the House Elves personally for all of this wonderful food," Emma said, even as she pushed her plate away. "But I'm stuffed, perhaps someone could roll me down later?"

"Those stairs are too bumpy and hard, , my dear," Professor Flitwick laughed. "Perhaps a demonstration of "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Excellent!" Emma giggled. "That would be a splendid treat!"

X X X

After dinner was finished and the desserts plates vanished to the kitchens, everyone relaxed, waiting to hear the next part of the story. Harry stood, as did Severus, doing a short but comical 'You first' 'No, you go first.' 'Oh, I think YOU should go first' bit of nonsense, until they heard the giggles from their audience, which caused Severus to quickly sit down, leaving Harry standing there, blushing.

"Oh, all right then, I'll just pick up where I left off." Harry took a deep breath and began.

X X X

_Harry returned to the castle to find the place in a total uproar. He spied Remus talking to Minerva on the grand stairs and ran up to them._

_"Bella set off the Death Mark, so the whole school and all of Hogsmeade knows something has happened," Harry reported._

_"Did Draco and Severus get away?" asked Remus._

_"Yes, and I saw Draco drop his wand just as Bella and he was running through the gate," Harry almost smiled, but valiantly kept a straight face. "Draco deliberately banged into the half opened gate, so he can blame his aunt for knocking his wand loose and not giving him time to retrieve it before they 'Apparated' away. I saw Severus blast it into oblivion before he left, which makes his wand the one Voldemort will focus on before long."_

_"Ah, but I do believe he has that taken care of, also," muttered Minerva, as the other Professors and the prefects gathered around her, clambering for information as to what had happened.. "Quiet! QUIET!" she called out, holding up her hands. "We must go to the Headmaster's office, as that is where the Death Eaters were concentrating their efforts. Follow me."_

_Turning, she led the delegation upward until they came to the gargoyle, who looked at each of them in turn before training its eyes on Professor McGonagall._

_"Licorice whips," she said, and then watched as the stone guardian nodded and stepped aside._

_Turning, she took a deep breath. "I don't know what we may find, so I would ask Remus, Filius, Poppy and Harry to come with me. The rest, I would like you wait here. If it's bad news, you'll hear soon enough."_

_There were gasps and frightened faces looking back at her, but she turned without further explanation and stepped on the spiral stairs, followed by Poppy, Filius, Remus and lastly, Harry. They were carried upward only to find the landing outside the Headmaster's office empty. Minerva shot Harry a questioning look, he shrugged and stepped forward to knock on the door._

_The door swung open and Poppy gasped when she saw Dumbledore lying on the rug in front of his desk. She hurried forward, only to skid to a stop when Albus stood up from one of the wingchairs by the fire and turned to face those entering after the school's Medi-Witch._

_"ALBUS!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, before fainting dead away, caught by a quick thinking Remus. He settled her in the other wingchair flanking the fireplace._

_" 'Re-enervate' " The Headmaster came over and took Poppy's hand. "It's alright Poppy. I'm sorry if I gave you a fright."_

_"Headmaster! What is going on?" Turning she looked from the figure on the floor to the Wizard hovering over her. "I thought you were dead!"_

_"For all intents and purposes, I am, Poppy. We're pulling off a very elaborate charade to fool Voldemort into believing he's winning this war."_

_"But what?" she asked, pointing at the 'Dumbledore' lying on the rug._

_"That, my dear, is my Muggle made double, who will stand in for me for the time being."_

_Filius Flitwick was bending over the form and tentatively reached out and touched 'Albus' face. He pulled back in shock._

_"He's telling the truth, Madam Pomfrey, this isn't magical at all, but so lifelike, you can only tell if you touch it . . . wax work, Albus?"_

_"Indeed, Filius. And a fine likeness, if I do say so myself. But, we are short on time, so I am afraid I must do a small memory modification on you and Poppy, for you to be truly convincing in your grief at my demise. I will remove it in the future, when it becomes necessary, so you will then be able to help with the defense of Hogwarts, knowing we have a little secret or two up our collective sleeves." _

_Albus was beaming, totally enjoying the whole scene. Remus and Harry were smiling, but knew they and Minerva would really have to do a good job in their 'roles' in order to fool the rest of the school._

_"Very well, I assume we will believe you to be dead and will proceed accordingly," answered Filius, straightening up from his inspection of the 'corpse' before them. "You will be interim Headmistress, I assume, Minerva."_

_"Until the Ministry and/or the Board of Directors decides differently," she nodded._

_"We can't have the Ministry sniffing around, even those dunderheads won't be fooled by a fake corpse, Headmaster," Poppy said, worried look on her face._

_"Ah, but my brother, Aberforth, will claim my body, after you declare me dead, and he will make all the arrangements, without interference from the Ministry. We've already arranged everything, don't worry. As long as you have the paperwork filled out, and I was struck by two 'Avada Kadavra' spells, mind you, there shouldn't be any questions."_

_"Two spells? Who?" Flitwick asked._

_"Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, who both are in on this whole plot, so that's another thing that will come back to your memory when I lift it later. You will assume, as will the rest of the Wizarding world, that those two are now at Voldemort's side as loyal Death Eaters. They are most certainly NOT! They are both risking their lives to save us all."_

_Both Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey nodded their acceptance of Albus assurances of Draco and Severus' involvement in the whole event._

_"So, without further ado." The Headmaster positioned Flitwick and Poppy to be facing his 'corpse' then he went up the stairs behind his desk. Pointing his wand he whispered the memory spell and then stepped out of sight._

_"ALBUS!" Poppy cried as she fell to her knees beside him, feeling his neck for a pulse. _

_Filius used his wand to push the front of Albus' robe aside, showing two scorch marks when a pair of spells had hit. "Avada Kadara . . . two of them . . . there was no chance . . ."_

_Remus pulled Poppy to her feet and Minerva put her arms around her shoulder. Harry had sunk to his knees by the Dumbledore's head and reached over to pick up the wire rimmed glasses that were lying off to the side. He gently replaced them on the Headmaster's long crooked nose and then placed a hand on his shoulder. His own shoulders started to shake._

_"We must tell the others what's happened, Minerva," sobbed Flitwick, dabbing his eyes with a huge white handkerchief. _

_'Yes, yes, of course," stammered Minerva, tears brimming in her eyes. "Poppy, Filius, come with me please. We also need to get rid of __**that**__ horrid thing," she added, pointing out the window at the writhing green snake that was floating above the towers of the school. "Remus, will you stay with Harry and escort him back to the Gryffindor Tower, please."_

_Remus nodded. But Harry stood up, eyes flashing. He opened his mouth to say something, but, instead, pushed his way out of the room and down the stairs. _

_"Mister Potter!" "Harry!"_

_The crowd waiting in the hallway at the bottom, took one look at Harry's face and parted to let him pass, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna hurrying after him. Minerva McGonagall emerged from the spiral stair, followed by Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Remus. Holding up a hand for silence, Minerva took a deep breath. _

_"This evening, Death Eaters invaded our school and they have murdered our Headmaster." Gasps and screams greeted that statement. Minerva again held up her hand. "There is nothing we can do to change what happened, but I'll be __**damned**__ if that __**bloody**__ Death Head is going to hang over this school. Would you all follow me please."_

_She started off at a brisk pace, the crowd falling in behind her, as more students emerged to find out what was happening. The word spread like wildfire and by the time Minerva emerged onto the front lawn, the entire school was streaming out of the doors behind her. She spotted Harry and his friends standing in a tight group, arms around each other and stopped a short way behind them Taking her wand, she shot a 'Lumos' spell skyward. Harry looked back at the approaching throng and then up at Minerva's spell, as it collided with the greenish illusion floating above them. He and the others took out their wands and also shot 'Lumos' spells, followed by the hundreds of students and the staff standing on the grass. In a matter of minutes, they had vanquished the Death Head from the early morning sky._


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 : Bella . . . Bella

Harry had finished his part of the story about the night Albus 'died', so he turned to Severus and bowed.

"It's show time, Severus," he announced, with a cheeky grin.

"Ah, yes, the best bit!" the Potions Professor replied, sneer firmly in place, as he stood to continue the tale.

X X X

_Severus arrived at the agreed "Apparation" point, to find Bella and Draco face to face; Bella absolutely apoplectic with rage, and Draco matching her anger, only his was accentuated by the fact he towered over his aunt._

_"I didn't make you drop your wand, you spoiled brat!' she screeched."You dropped it!"_

_"You grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the gate! That knocked it out of my hand! Did you wait when I yelled STOP!? __**Noooo**__, you had to get the hell away, to save yourself, dragging me with you. I __**AM**__ perfectly capable of 'Apparating' , you know! It would have taken __**three seconds**__ to grab my wand but saving your skinny arse was more important!" Draco thundered, reminding Severus, alarmingly, of Lucius!_

_"How __**DARE**__ you talk to me that way?! You . . ." Bell drew back her arm to throw a hex at Draco but Severus stepped forward and grabbing her wrist, spun her around._

_"Don't . . even . . __**think**__ . . it," he purred, as he bent down and got face to face with the livid Witch. "What happened, Draco?" he asked calmly, not letting go of Bella's arm, even as she twisted and spit and kicked at him. Draco started to speak but Severus held up his other hand. "Hold that thought, Draco," he ordered, as he thrust Bella away from himself and pointed his wand. " 'Petrificus Totalus' " Bella stiffened, with a startled look on her face, and fell over, *thump*, on the path._

_"Oh, Merlin, now you've torn it, Professor," Draco gasped, although Severus could see he was fighting, with all his might, not to laugh._

_"Doubtful. However, now that we have a little peace and quiet, perhaps you can tell me what happened?" Severus drawled calmly, turning his back on Bella in order to listen to Draco._

_"Just as we got to the gates, I turned to see if you were coming, but __**Auntie**__ here, grabbed my collar to drag me through the gates, which threw me off balance. My arms flew out, as I was trying to keep from falling on my arse, my hand hit the gate . . hard . . . my wand was knocked out of my grasp." _

_Draco held up his hand, which was scraped from wrist to knuckles, where a patch of skin was missing, a little blood trickling down his fingers and a nasty looking bruise blooming across the back of his hand._

_"I yelled for her to stop. . . I could see my wand lying there, but the next thing I know, we're __**here**__! Do you think we could go back and get it, Professor, if we're quick?"_

_"We can't risk it. I knocked Potter down, but more were rapidly coming out of the school, intent on aiding 'the chosen one', no doubt. Although they've probably closed and warded the gates by now, perhaps your wand will be overlooked in the gloom and shadows in that area. We'll suggest to the Dark Lord that he send your Auntie Bella back to search and retrieve it, if possible. If not." Severus shrugged. "We'll get you another."_

_Turning to the silent Witch lying on the ground, Severus smirked. "Come along like a good little girl, Bella. We have to go see our Master. 'Levicorpus'." Severus guided the floating figure down the lane leading to the Dark Lord's newest hiding place, Malfoy Manor._

_X X X _

_"He's dead?" Voldemort was pacing back and forth, passing the prostrate Carrows. " Are you sure?" The other Death Eaters were also on the floor, glad they made it out of Hogwarts alive, but dreading what might happen after the reports of what occurred._

_"Yes, Master . . . we saw Snape and young Malfoy's 'Avada Kadavra' spells hit Dumbledore right in the chest, knocked him straight backwards into the stairwell," Amycus Carrow replied._

_"Did you check the body?" Voldemort asked, quietly._

_"Bella started to, but the stairs started moving, carrying his body away and the gargoyle jumped in front of the entrance," Alecto Carrow answered. "It all happened so quickly, Master. Snape said we had to get out, before we were spotted by the patrols."_

_"Ah, yes . . . . Severus . . . . and where is __**he**__ now?" Voldemort inquired._

_"Right here, my Lord." _

_Severus entered the room, floating Bella before him, Draco at his side. They both knelt and bowed their heads._

_"Severus . . . I've been hearing of the night's activities." The Dark Lord looked from one to the other. "You may rise, Severus . . . Draco."_

_"Thank you, my Lord," Severus muttered, as he rose and looked at the Dark Lord._

_"Thank you, Lord Voldemort," said Draco, as he rose, keeping his eyes lowered._

_"No, no, Draco, my boy," admonished Voldemort, as he came nearer. "What I have heard tells me that you have successfully completed your mission. So . . . give me your arm."_

_Draco heard someone near him suck in their breath and realized his Mother was standing at the side of the room. But he understood she knew what was about to happen was necessary, so he rolled up his sleeve, without hesitation, and held it out. Voldemort grasped his wrist and pressed his wand into the soft skin of Draco's forearm. Draco gritted his teeth against the pain but gave a small grunt, knowing he had to show some sign of discomfort. _

_He felt the Dark Lord at the edge of his consciousness, so concentrated on the scene of 'killing' Albus Dumbledore and the thrill he had felt, watching his spell hit the old man's chest a split second before Severus' spell connected with the Headmaster's body. HE had killed him, Snape's spell was just to make sure. HE had done his Master's biding and now, he was a __**true**__ Death Eater. Draco looked up into the red eyes staring at him, his pride shining in his own_

_"Well done, Draco."_

_"Thank you . . . Master."_

_"Now, Severus, if you would be so kind as to explain why Bella is floating, silently, here before me?" Voldemort turned to the Potions Master. Severus couldn't tell from his tone if the Dark Lord was curious, amused or furious. He decided truth was the best option._

_"Bella was about to hex your newest Death Eater." He waved a hand at Draco. "It seemed she caused her nephew to lose his wand as they were leaving the grounds and Draco was, quite frankly, telling her off."_

_"You lost your wand?" The Dark Lord's attention shifted to Draco._

_"Aunt Bella grabbed my collar and yanked me backward," Draco explained. "Pulled me off balance, I hit my hand on the gate." Holding up his hand to show the damage, he continued, "My wand was knocked out of my grasp and when I yelled for her to stop, she ignored me and 'Apparated' us here. There was no time to go back and retrieve it, as Professor Snape arrived and said too many people from the school were coming toward the gates to risk it."_

_" Interesting." _

_Voldemort stood looking at Bella for a moment or two, then waved his hand and she crashed to the floor in a moaning heap._

_"Get up, Bella . . . I want to hear your story of tonight's events."_

_"Mercy, Master . . . I was only thinking of Draco's safety, Master . . . I wanted to bring him here, so he could tell you of his succ_ess _in completing your instructions . . . I didn't realize his wand . . . "_

_"So, you cared nothing of my loyal servant, Severus, who was following you . . .had he been captured . . . or harmed?"_

_"I assumed Snape was capable of handling Potter, Master . . . I just . . . "_

_"Then why the rush? You should have made sure all of your team was accounted for . . . then 'Apparated' to safety, don't you think, Bella?" Voldemort voice cut her off. "By the way, where is Fenrir?"_

_Bells visibly shrank toward the floor, shaking. "Dead, Master."_

_"DEAD!" thundered Voldemort. "How . . .?"_

_"The werewolf, Lupin, killed him, Master," Severus spoke up. When the Dark Lord swung his attention from Bella to himself, Severus pulled the Gryffindor Sword from the folds of his cape. "With this."_

_Voldemort stepped backward, instinctively, then with a maniacal gleam in his eyes, walked forward, to gaze at the blade. He could see the blood stains, but dismissed them._

_"And how is it that this prize is in your possession, Severus?" he inquired._

_"I was too away to stop the duel between them, but while Lupin was gloating over Fenrir's decapitated body, I blasted him across the staircase and relieved him of this." Snape was looking at the sword, studying the name etched in the handle. Then he bowed and held the sword out to Voldemort. "For you, Master . . . spoils of war," he added, with a smirk._

_"Indeed, so Fenrir lost his head, did he?" Voldemort was holding the sword up, feeling its balance and weight, as he questioned Snape almost absentmindedly._

_"From what I was able to see of the duel, it wasn't until Fenrir was turned away from him, attempting to retrieve his wand, which he had dropped somehow, that Lupin pulled that sword from the Sorting Hat and got his revenge on Fenrir."_

_"Revenge?" Voldemort stopped in his contemplation of the bloody blade and turned to face his spy, eyebrow raised._

_"For being the one responsible for Lupin's 'condition' and also for taunting Lupin about the Headmaster's death, which Fenrir had witnessed. Lupin's rage and grief, as he attacked Fenrir, was quite apparent in the dueling."_

_"Do I detect a bit of admiration for his dueling skills, Severus?" The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed._

_"None, my lord; only my evaluation of his ferocity and its source." replied Snape, silkily._

_Voldemort looked at him for a moment, then laughed as he turned away to walk to his high-backed wingchair. He sat and laid the sword across his lap, still grasping the handle. _

_"Bella . . . I still haven't heard your views on how the evenings events transpired," The Dark Lord said, in an almost conversational tone, but it was evident he was not pleased with what he'd heard so far. "Although I am happy to hear that Albus is finally out of the way, but Fenrir . . . well, let me just say, I am upset about losing my fiercest follower."_

_Bella was on her knees, head bowed, knowing she was in great peril, but also realizing not saying anything would only make it worse._

_"Everything was working as you said, Master. Draco was waiting for us, he went ahead, as planned, Severus followed Draco to cover him as we split up, to better protect against interference from any night patrols. But right after Draco and Severus killed Dumbledore, we could hear shouting and knew the others had been spotted . . . we had to fight our way out, not back through the 'Vanishing Cabinet, we had been cut off from that route. You had warned us that might happen, so we fought our way to the front doors . . . and made out way to the gates," Bella gasped out the last part, thankful to have gotten to the end of her tale without having been hit with the 'Cruciatus Curse'. "I sent the 'Death Mark' into the sky above the castle, so they would know who to fear, Master." she added, hastily. _

_"Did you see Fenrir die?" Voldemort asked quietly._

_"No, Master, he and Lupin were dueling on the landing above the stairs where I was fighting the Weasley girl and some other students." Bella answered. "I only became award of his fate when his head came sailing past me to bounce down the stairs." She lowered her face to the floor._

_"I see." Voldemort leaned back against the chair and sat in silence for some minutes. There was not a sound in the room, except for the breathing of the occupants. Standing, he approached Severus and Draco, ignoring Bella for the moment._

_"Severus and Draco, my faithful servants . . .you did well tonight. Go, rest, and I shall speak with you more on the details of these events later."_

_"Thank you, my lord," Severus bowed._

_"Thank you, Master," Draco actually looked at the Dark Lord and smiled. "For trusting me with this task and also, for allowing me to officially join your followers," he added, touching the Dark Mark on his arm._

_"You're welcome, Draco," Voldemort replied, magnanimously. "Your mother and father can be proud of you . . .isn't that right, Narcissa?" He turned and acknowledged the stately blond woman, standing by the wall._

_Dropping to her knees, Narcissa bowed her head. "I am extremely glad Draco has proven himself worthy of your attention, my lord," she replied, before looking up at Draco and smiling._

_"Very nicely said, my dear. You may come and join your son." Voldemort watched mother and son greet each other with a brief hug and then stand side by side, facing him. He looked around the room at his followers and his eyes narrowed. "It seems I have to rely on the younger generation, from now on, to follow my orders unerringly. OUT! All of you OUT!"_

_The Death Eaters fell over each other streaming through the door. Severus, Cissa, Draco and Bella remained. Voldemort looked at Severus and detected something in his facial expression. "Severus . . . you wished to say something?"_

_"Only that . . . when Draco was relating to me the loss of his wand, I mentioned that, perhaps, you might consider sending his Aunt Bella back to the gates to see if Draco's wand was overlooked or trampled, unnoticed, in the gloom of the place. She might, if she tried hard enough, be able to retrieve it."_

_"Interesting proposition . . . I may indeed, task her with that little job, Severus. But now, why don't you three go and rest up from your efforts. Draco, I am very pleased with you," Voldemort added._

_"Thank you, Master." Draco bowed, took his mother's hand and they turned to leave, Severus bowing and then following them out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. Voldemort returned to his chair. _

_"Bella, Bella. . . tsk, tsk ,tsk . . . what __**am**__ I going to do with you?"_

_X X X _

"What happened to Bella," asked Tom.

"The usual; a round or two of the "Cruciatus Curse," replied Severus, as he sat down.

"He also raped her, repeatedly, for his own amusement and satisfaction," Narcissa whispered in Tom's ear, so the younger members of the audience wouldn't hear. Tom's eye flew wide but when he turned to look at Cissa, he saw the sad truth in her eyes. "She told me later, when she recovered."

"Charming . . . . bastard," Tom observed. "There's a couple of old Muggle sayings that apply here: 'You shouldn't speak ill of the dead' and 'If you can't say something nice about someone, don't say anything at all' . . . . he's dead . . . good." He was relieved to see Cissa smile at his attempt to cheer her out of her dark thoughts of her sister's treatment at Voldemort's hands. Even though they both spared little sympathy for Bella, as a person.

"So, that leaves us at the point where you had to get Harry out of his relatives house one last time and have Bill and Fleur's wedding, correct?" Dan looked around for confirmation.

"That's about right, Dan," Rupert replied. "But the planning for Harry, Hermione and I going Horcrux hunting was totally different. We were actually going to Hogsmeade and into the Room of Requirement, to camp out with Albus and help get ready for the battle."

"Honestly, it sounds like you all were having way too much fun with this," Emma shook her head. "The whole camping around the country sounds like much more fun," she added, smiling.

"Except for the Snatchers and all the stuff happening at the Ministry," Harry told her. "Dolores, especially, was a real pain in the . . . tookus!" he sputtered, having gotten 'the look' from Ginny, mid-sentence.

"So, what else is new," laughed Rupert. "At least you didn't have to try and sneak in and grab the locket!"

"True!" Ron laughed. "Saved me getting 'splinced' and then acting like a jerk and leaving . . . you know . . ." He turned and looked at Hermione and Harry. "Emma's right . . . we did have more fun this time around."

"But we worked harder on the battle preparations, which we didn't have the luxury to do the first time," Hermione reminded him.

"So, what's the next big event . . . getting Harry out of the Dursley's, I take it?" Dan asked.

"Right. And this time, we were ready for the Death Eaters . . . weren't we, Sirius?" Harry looked over to his Godfather.

"Too right we were!" Sirius replied, standing and rubbing his hands together.

X X X

_Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin had left to go into hiding, and he was all alone, waiting for the members of the Order to arrive. The only difference was that Mundungus was 'excused' from helping, and was being replaced by Sirius Black. _

_Harry hoped to avoid losing Hedwig this time, but couldn't get the faithful owl to fly ahead and wait for him at the Burrow. She was smart enough to refuse to go into her cage, so Harry gave it up as a bad notion. Hedwig fluffed her feathers and settled herself on the garden fence, watching the Witches and Wizards as they arrived._

_Hermione wasn't any gentler this time when she yanked a few hairs out of Harry's scalp. "__**OW**__! Hermione!" The Polyjuice Potion provided six extra of Harry for the Death Eaters to chase. However, knowing they would be attacked as soon as they took off was a small advantage. _

_"George, remember to duck this time, or at least throw up a good shield," Arthur reminded his son._

_"Yeah, George, I really don't want to hear all of those awful 'holey ' jokes," added Fred._

_"Fine! I'll reframe from losing an ear if __**you**__ promise not to have a wall fall on you, when the time comes!" shot back George, arms crossed, huffy expression on his face._

_"I'll try my best, brother of mine!" Fred replied, bowing. Both brothers started laughing, which broke the bit of tension their heated exchange had brought to the group gathered in the living room._

_"Alright, listen up," Mad-Eye barked. "Be on the lookout and scatter as quickly as you can. We'll only have a few seconds before the Death Eaters attack. Harry?"_

_"Yes," Harry, Fred and George all said, the effect being ruined when Arthur smacked his twins on the backs of their heads. "Yes, Mad-Eye?" Harry repeated, turning to the old Auror._

_"You and Hagrid had better get away as quickly as you can, and let's hope your bloody bird doesn't give you away again!"_

_"I tried to get her to the Burrow earlier, but she'd have none of it." Harry shrugged._

_"She's a good owl, Harry, and she's doing what she thinks is the right thing," Hagrid rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to tilt alarmingly._

_"I know, but I'd hate to lose her. But she's stubborn; bit me, too, when I tried to get her in her cage . . . see?" He held up his hand to show the scabbed-over cut._

_Hagrid chuckled._

_Mad-Eye was watching out the window and then saw sparks off in the distance._

_"It's time."_

_Without another word, the seven of Harry, with his escorts, walked out of #4 Privet Drive. Within seconds, Mad-Eye gave the word and they all took off into the night sky._


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: One thing at a time . . .

_Harry and Hagrid hadn't gotten more than a mile from Little Whining, flying low this time, before the Death Eaters came swooping toward them. As Hagrid concentrated on evasive maneuvers, Harry shot off every spell he decided to use in their defense, except his favorite, 'Expelliarmus', which had given him away before. "Bombardo" was working exceptionally well, though, as Death Eaters started falling from the sky, screaming, brooms ablaze,. But Harry spotted Hedwig trailing him, off in the distance and hoped she stayed far enough away to not draw attention to them or herself._

_Hagrid had obviously been practicing riding Sirius' old motorcycle, as his skills at turning, diving and literally playing 'chicken' with the Death Eaters trying to catch them, was paying off. Between the two of them, they got away fairly easily, with just a scorch mark or two, but didn't relax until they passed through the wards surrounding the Tonks property and landed safely on the back lawn. _

_Ted and Andromeda, who were waiting on their brick patio when Harry and Hagrid clambered off of Sirius' bike, waved a greeting. Just then, Hedwig swooped gracefully down to land on Harry's outstretched arm._

_"Good girl, Hedwig," Harry praised the snowy owl, digging a treat out of his pocket and giving it to her. "Now go to The Burrow, but be careful."_

_The owl gave Harry a look, as if to say, "I got this covered, kid!", nibbled on his ear affectionately and took off, flying low but entering a nearby wood for cover._

_"Hagrid! Harry! We're so glad to see you two!" Andromeda came forward to give each of them a hug. _

_"Harry!" Ted Tonks stepped forward. "Glad to finally meet you! Dora speaks about you all the time, well, when she's not talking about Remus Lupin." Ted laughed, as he shook hands with Harry and then Hagrid. "Hagrid, that was some masterful flying, that was!"_

_"Why, thank 'ya, Ted. We had some close calls, but I think we really confused them Death Eaters!" Hagrid boomed, clapping Ted on the back and nearly knocking him over._

_"Indeed," Andromeda agreed. "I wonder how the others did?" _

_"We'll send word back as soon as we check about everyone when we get to The Burrow," Harry assured her, knowing she was worried about her daughter._

_"Do you want a drink or anything before you 'Port Key' to The Burrow?" asked Ted, holding out a tray loaded with several bottles of Butter Beer._

_"Yeah, that'd be great; I can be a bit late getting there, for this!" Harry grinned, as he grabbed a bottle, held it up and then chugged it. "AHHH! That was just what I needed. Thanks, Ted."_

_Hagrid, meanwhile, had downed three bottles and wiped off his mouth with his sleeve. "Right! Now we're ready to go, eh, Harry!"_

_"Ready" Harry answered, as he watched Andromeda use a tea towel to place a rusty cauldron on the nearby garden wall._

_"Here's your 'Port Key', then . . . just touch it and then I'll activate it."_

_Harry stepped forward, then turned and looked quizzically at Hagrid."You're not coming?" he asked._

_"Naw . . . Sirius says I'm to get 'is bike back to Hogwarts, straightaway, and back into storage . . . I'd better make sure it don't 'ave a scratch on it, neither," laughed the huge man, as he settled onto the seat of the motorcycle, ready for the journey north. "I'll rest a bit, then go on my way."_

_"Right . . . I'll tell Sirius not to worry, you took good care of it tonight," replied Harry, as he walked over and gave his friend a hug. "See you later." Turning to Ted and Andromeda, Harry became serious. "Ted, the Ministry is going to fall soon, Voldemort has half the staff either infiltrated with Death Eaters or they're under an 'Imperious' spell. They'll start hunting for Muggle-born and half-blood Witches and Wizards; please make plans to go into hiding as soon as you can. Andromeda is safe; she's a Black, after all, but __**you**__ could be killed. You must be ready to disappear. . . if worse comes to worse, 'Apparate' to Hogsmeade and talk to Aberforth Dumbledore at the Hogs Head, he'll be able to help."_

_"Harry!" Andromeda's hand flew to her throat. "How do you know all of this?"_

_Harry smiled. "It's hard to explain, but . . . one day soon, I'll be able to tell you all about it . . . just please listen to me, okay?"_

_"I will, Harry. I'll get started planning where to go, and all, straightaway. Thanks," Ted replied. "I have a few friends I'd better contact, as well, after we hear news about the Ministry; they might not believe me until then." Harry nodded and shook hands with him and gave Andromeda a hug._

_Walking over to the cauldron, Harry grabbed the edge and Andromeda pointed at the side of the old pot with her wand. There was a blue flash of light and Harry was gone._

_X X X_

_"No sign of Harry?"asked Ginny, when her father and Fred came through the door. She closed it and turned to look at her father and brother._

_"He's not here yet?" asked Arthur, looking to Molly, who stood at the kitchen sink, gazing out into the yard. She shook her head._

_"He and Hagrid were seen flying fast and low, by Bill and Fleur. Then they had their own fight to get through," Molly replied. "They're the only ones who have returned, so far. They're out back, sending the Thestral home to Hogwarts." _

_Ginny gasped and headed for the door, throwing it open. Remus entered, supporting George, who was spattered in blood. "Oh, no, not again!" Molly ran forward._

_"No, Molly, he's still got his ear . . . Severus was careful not to repeat __**that**__ little bit of the fight, but he did have to inflict some damage; a cutting spell. I've used the counter-spell to slow the bleeding and there's a bottle of 'Essence of Dittany' in my pocket," finished Remus, as he heaved George onto the couch and collapsed into a nearby arm chair. Digging into his jacket, he handed the small bottle to the Weasley matriarch. "Molly, if you'd be so kind." She took the bottle and turned to administer the healing liquid to her son._

_George's entire shirt front was torn and blood-soaked. When Molly magically removed it, there was a visible gash, but the bleeding had almost stopped. George seemed to be semi-conscious, but when she started applying the 'Dittany', he sat straight up, yowling, "BLOODY HELL, MUM!"_

_"George! Quiet! Lie down! I have to apply this 'Dittany' or you'll have a nasty looking scar!"_

_"War wounds are dead sexy, Molly, isn't that right, Bill?" Remus informed her, laughing, as he looked around at the others crowding into the room: Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Fred, who quickly came over by the couch, inspecting the 'damage' to his twin. Remus frowned. "No word from Harry?"_

_"Not yet, but here come Tonks and Kingsley," Ginny informed them, from her post by the door. "Oh, and there's Sirius and Mad-Eye. Oh, dear, Sirius is hurt, too!"_

_Remus was up out of the armchair and through the door like a shot, running to put an arm around his old friend, whose arm was bleeding and there was a nasty burn on his leg. Tonks was on the other side, while Kingsley gave Mad-Eye an arm to lean on, as he seemed to have lost his magical leg somewhere along the way._

_"I dueled Voldemort," Sirius gasped. "He thought I was Harry, but I think my wand skills looked a little too good for a student, so he took off - he can fly, Remus! . . . he did take the time to almost blast Alastor off of his broom . . . there's an artificial, magical leg hopping around somewhere near Stockbridge," he laughed._

_"So, the only one unaccounted for . . . is Harry," Remus informed Sirius._

_Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, his face losing all its color. "He's not here yet?"_

_"No, but he was going the furthest, and is going to 'Port Key', so he's not 'late' yet," Tonks tried to reassure them both. "Knowing my Mum, she's sat the two of them down for some dinner before allowing them to leave!"_

_"Perhaps we should 'Floo-call' . . . and check?" Remus suggested._

_"Yeah, let's . . . "_

_There was a flash of blue light and Harry landed, stumbling, right by Mister Weasley's garage._

_"Harry!" about half a dozen voices called at once._

_Turning around, slightly disoriented, Harry just had time to balance himself before Ginny ran into his arms and he was surrounded by the rest of the Order, clapping him on the back and all talking at once. The whole group made its noisy way into The Burrow, where Harry immediately went to check on George. Silently counting heads, he realized they had all survived and a broad grin broke out on his face._

_"Well, looks like we've successfully pulled off my escape! Oh, Sirius, Hagrid and your bike are in fine shape. Tonks, your Mum wants word that you're all right."_

_"I'll Floo call her," Tonks replied, nodding, heading to the hearth._

_"Mad-eye . . .glad you're still with us," Harry added, then laughed, noticing the missing appendage. "Well, most of you!" _

_There was quite a celebration that night at The Burrow, but they all knew that Voldemort would be that much angrier, having missed his chance to grab Harry. They'd have a short respite, but there was more hard work ahead._

_X X X_

_As the tent for Bill and Fleur's wedding was being raised, Rufus Scrimgeour arrived at The Burrow. He had come to present Hermione, Ron and Harry with the personal items Albus Dumbledore had left to them in his will. Hermione was a bit rude, but justifiably, when she pointed out that the Ministry __**had**__ to give them the personal gifts, FINALLY, as the Wizards in the Department of Mysteries couldn't find anything 'unusual' about the three objects within the thirty day period when the Ministry had possession of Albus' will and bequests. The Minister for Magic could hardly argue with her; she __**was**__ correct, they'd found nothing and the time limit had been reached. _

_Pulling out Albus' will, he began to read. "To Mister Harry James Potter; the Golden Snitch he caught in his first game of Quidditch at Hogwarts," Rufus read, as he unwrapped the little golden orb. Harry picked it up, smiling._

_"This is really nice, and the Headmaster was right, I'm glad to have this keepsake." Harry put the Snitch in his pocket and looked at the Minister, all smiling attention._

_Hermione sniffed. "He's disappointed it didn't open and reveal something, Harry."_

_"They open up? Cool. Maybe I'll check that later. What did Ron get?"_

_Rufus opened and then closed his mouth, clearly disconcerted at Harry's seeming indifference to the possible contents of the Snitch. He shook himself and then took another look at Dumbledore's will, which was floating next to him._

_"To Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley; my Deluminator, in the hopes that he can use it in the future, should the situation arise." Scrimgeour handed over the glass and brass instrument. "Exactly to which situation do you think he would be referring, if you don't mind my asking, Mister Weasley?" he asked, with a pointed look at Hermione, who smiled sweetly at him._

_"Well, he knew my plans to be an Auror and probably thought this might come in handy," Ron replied, as he flipped open the lid. A ball of light streaked into the Deluminator from each of the lamps in the room, the top snapping shut. When Ron flipped up the lid again, the light balls flew back to their lamps. "See?! This is so cool!" Ron declared, grinning, as he, too, pocketed his gift from the Headmaster. "Dumbledore invented it himself, you know."_

_"Yes, I was aware of that fact. Humph! Yes, well . . . Let's see . . . to Miss Hermione Jean Granger; my copy of 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard", in the hopes she'll use it for a little light reading."_

_"Excellent! I've heard of this book, but never had the chance to purchase a copy and for some reason . . . it wasn't in the school library." Hermione did what she always does when handed a book: opened it and started reading, ignoring the other three sitting there._

_"Ah, Miss Gran . . ." Rufus was frowning, clearly puzzled at Hermione's reaction._

_"Forget it, Minister. When she settles in to read, it takes a Hippogriff to pry her out of the pages," Ron informed him, Harry nodding in agreement. _

_Hermione glanced up, blushed, put the book on her lap and whispered, "Sorry."_

_"Minister," Harry looked at Rufus, frown on his face. "Please be careful; keep an Auror with you, at all times. Voldemort is going to take over the Ministry and you are in great danger."_

_"__**WHAT**__! How do __**you**__ know this, Mister Potter?"_

_"I can't say, sir, but please believe me. Although we don't see eye to eye and I disagree with some of what the Ministry has been doing or __**not**__ doing, I'd hate to see you killed because you were too proud to listen to a Hogwarts student's advice. That's all, sir, just be careful and watchful. If it means running and hiding to save yourself, do it! Now that Voldemort is back, a word of warning is the least I can do, sir."_

_"Very well, Mister Potter. I'll take your advice and be extra cautious. I'll talk to the Auror office first thing on Monday." The Minister for Magic seemed to dismiss them . . . end of discussion, as he picked up Albus will and returned it to the official folder ._

_"No, sir, I mean __**today**__ . . . __**now**__, as soon as you go back to your office."_

_The Minister froze from putting the folder back into his briefcase . . .he slowly raised his head and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "But . . . " Scrimgeour stared at the deadly serious looks on the faces of the students sitting in front of him. "Very well . . . if you will excuse me." He stood and stalked out the door without a backward glance or another word._

_"Do you think he'll listen, Harry?" Hermione whispered, in the sudden silence._

_"I don't know, but it's out of our hands, I warned him and I don't know if I should have even done that, but I had to at least give him a choice and a chance to survive this."_

_"He's the Minister for Magic, Harry . . . he'll do what he thinks is best for him," Ron added, shrugging. "If he decides to make a stand at the Ministry, at least he knows an attack is coming. It's all you could do, mate. Let it go, we have a wedding to attend."_

_As if on cue, they heard Mister Weasley calling them, so they tramped outside to help with the preparations._

_X X X_

"So, did old Rufus heed your warning, Harry?" Dan asked.

"He did, so he escaped that first attack on the Ministry by the Death Eaters, but he, and a handful of loyal Ministry workers were killed a few weeks later in a battle with some Snatchers," Harry related. "But a witness said Rufus went down fighting, refusing to talk to the Snatchers, denying he knew my whereabouts, which he really, truthfully, didn't. I hope he knows . . . " Harry stopped, a haunted look in his eyes.

"He knows he did the right thing, Harry," Emma rose and walked over to throw her arms around Harry and give him a hug. "It was a noble gesture on his part and I hope he's remembered for his bravery and loyalty."

"He is, Emma," Draco spoke up. "There's a ward named after him at St. Mungo's."

Emma turned and smiled at Draco, nodding her head.

"Now, if you would unhand my husband, young lady," Ginny laughed, "We can get to the wedding and all of THAT fun stuff. "

Emma pouted , then giggled, kissed Harry on the cheek and went over and sat with Draco.

"You're not spoken for, are you Draco? I'd hate to get hexed just for being friendly!" She leaned on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes at him.

"That trick might have worked on the Headmaster, Emma, but . . . I'm afraid . . . it's working on me. too." He chucked her under her chin, even as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Narcissa elbowed Lucius in the ribs. "Ow!" She tilted her head toward their son and Lucius' eyebrow shot up. Looking at his wife, he saw her sad smile and taking her hand, whispered, "In a different time and place, my dear, I'd be very pleased with his choice."

Narcissa nodded and squeezed his hand. "Me, too."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 : Wedding bells and warnings

"Anyhow," Arthur Weasley continued, as he stood and walked forward. "Bill and Fleur's wedding rolled around and although we did have the advantage of knowing the Death Eaters would be 'crashing the party', so to speak, we tried to have a joyful celebration. That also gave the Aurors, who were there as security, a better chance to give us an extra moment or two to get our guests to safety. Hermione, of course, had her bag ready and Ron, Harry and she knew where they needed to 'Apparate' this time, so at least that was one less worry for everyone . . . we knew they would be safe.

X X X

_Kingsley Shacklebolt's 'Patronus' arrived in the middle of the dance floor. There was instant silence, as all eyes and ears focused on the ghostly lynx standing there, calmly informing them that the Ministry had fallen, that Rufus Scrimgeour had escaped, but Death Eaters were coming. There were a few gasps and shrieks of fear, as Witches and Wizards started gathering their things and 'Apparating' away to safety. Suddenly, Death Eaters started arriving; spells were flying left and right, shouts and screams echoing. The Aurors on duty, plus Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Remus Lupin fought back, while Fred and George hustled their Mother, Ginny and Fleur into The Burrow before returning to join in the dueling, grim looks on their faces, but a gleam in their eyes._

_X X X_

"All I could think was that they looked so much like Fabian and Gideon," sighed Molly, remembering her brothers.

Minerva patted her arm. "In more ways than one, Molly," she whispered, which put a smile back on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Your brothers were quite a handful, if I remember correctly . . . _**and I do**_!"

"That's how I knew what to expect when Fred and George came along," Molly replied, out of the side of her mouth, causing Professor McGonagall to snort and hide a giggle behind her hand.

X X X

_Harry, Hermione and Ron had been keeping each other in sight throughout the party, so getting together in all of the chaos wasn't too much of a problem. They 'Apparated' straight to Hogsmeade, into the tiny alleyway that ran behind the Hog's Head Tavern. No one was about, so they made their way to the side entrance and knocked. Aberforth Dumbledore opened the heavy wooden door and stood back to let them in. Quickly checking the alley, he then closed the door, slid home the bolt and turned to lead the trio down the stairs to the basement storage room._

_Ariana's portrait was watching them serenely and even gave them a small smile and little wave. Hermione waved back._

_"Please let Albus know he has visitors," Aberforth requested of her. With a nod, she turned and walked away, fading into the background of her painting._

_"How's everything here in Hogsmeade, Aberforth?" asked Hermione. "Any Death Eaters arrived yet?"_

_"Not so's you'd notice, but they've been skulking around, every couple of days of late," he informed them. "They don't bother with me, just buy a Fire Whiskey and leave, which suits me fine."_

_"Well, they took over the Ministry today, so they'll be around a lot more from now on," Ron told him._

_"I don't doubt 'ya a bit, lad," chuckled the bearded bartender. "Let's hope they're in a good mood and talk a little too freely, once they think they've cowed the village into submission. I'll let you know if I hear anything interesting."_

_"Thanks, Aberforth. That could prove a big help, if you pick up any stray information about what Voldemort has planned, as far as Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are concerned." Harry smiled at Albus' brother, then turned toward the portrait on the wall, as they could see Adriana returning, with someone right behind her._

_The portrait swung open to reveal a smiling Dumbledore, cheerfully waving to the trio of students. _

_"Hello! How was the wedding? Get through that without any interruptions?" Albus inquired._

_"The wedding was lovely, Headmaster," Hermione informed him._

_"And the Ministry has fallen," Ron injected, before Hermione went off on a tangent about the ceremony and party._

_"Rufus got away, Professor," added Harry._

_Albus nodded, then straightened up and rubbed his hands together. "Well, come along, you three. Let's get you settled, shall we? Thanks for getting them out of sight quickly Abe," Dumbledore said to his brother, who nodded. _

_"This place is turning into Kings bloody Cross," Aberforth grumbled, as he made his way up the stairs and back to the bar room._

_Dumbledore chuckled as the portrait swung closed, and then he turned to lead the three refugees into the school._

_X X X_

_The Room of Requirement certainly seemed to have been quite thorough in its preparations for the Trio's arrival; separate, partitioned bedrooms, a common area with tables, sofa and chairs, and another space reserved, by the looks of it, for supplies and weapons . . . mostly, it seemed, from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes._

_Ron and Harry went to check out that stockpile, while Hermione took the opportunity to collapse on one of the sofas and kick off her shoes. Dumbledore laughed and with a wave of his wand, an ottoman scooted across the floor to stop in front of her. Hermione smiled and lifted her feet up onto the tufted stool, sighing in contentment._

_"Now, Miss Granger, I'd like a complete review of the wedding and ensuing festivities . . . indulge your old Headmaster, won't you?"_

_"I'd love to," she replied, casting an eye at the boys rummaging through the boxes from Fred and George's store. "They're oblivious; so we'll just have a nice chat."_

_"Some tea, perhaps?" Albus asked._

_"Oh, that __**would**__ be lovely, as we never did get to the cake cutting," Hermione smiled._

_"Tykey!"_

_'Pop!'_

_"Yes, Headmaster?"_

_"Could you please bring us some afternoon tea, with a few biscuits and perhaps a bowl of lemon drops?" Albus smiled at the House Elf standing before him. _

_"Right away, Headmaster. Oh, Hello, Missy Hermione. We was hearing you and Mister Ron and Mister Harry Potter were coming to stay at Hogwarts." Tykey smiled at Hermione._

_"Indeed, we'll be seeing a great deal of each other, Tykey. Tell the other Elves we say hello, won't you?" Hermione replied._

_"Yes, Tykey will send your greetings!"_

_'Pop!'_

_X X X _

"Meanwhile," Arthur continued. "The Death Eaters left the wedding a shambles, but no one was badly hurt and Molly had a small wedding cake stored safely in the house, so, the festivities continued . . . on a smaller scale."

"Now we get to the first 'tricky' bit," Harry started to relate, as Arthur sat down. "But this is not _my_ story to tell." He turned and bowed to Severus, who stood and strode forward.

"Indeed, this is MY big scene," he smirked at Dan and Rupert, as he turned to face the rest. "I will admit, I was a bit worried some of you would slip up and give me away, when I was installed as Headmaster," he growled, looking at Neville, but then he smirked, "My fears were, I'm glad to say, groundless."

"I must admit, Severus, that on more than one occasion, I had to fight to keep a straight face when you were being your snarkiest," Neville laughed. "I think some of the Slytherins were under the impression I had cracked under the strain of having you as Headmaster, when they found me wandering the halls, giggling. But then, that had the advantage of them giving me wide berth, too, come to that," he added.

"Indeed, I seem to have lost any of my former abilities to strike fear into the hearts of Hogwarts students, much less the alumni," bemoaned Severus, with an exaggerated sigh. Then shaking himself, he turned to the four visitors to continue the narrative of events at the beginning of the seventh year.

X X X

_"Ah, Severus . . . do come in," Voldemort spoke softly, as the newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts entered the dining room of Malfoy Manor. _

_The higher ranking Death Eaters were seated around the table, among them some of the newly released prisoners from Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. Considering the length of time he'd been in Azkaban, Lucius wasn't looking quite as weary or bedraggled as Rudolphus Lestrange, __Antonin Dolohov__ or __Walden Macnair._

_X X X_

_It was not known, of course, that Dobby had been sneaking into Lucius' cell and bringing him bits of food and the occasional small vial of 'Strengthening Potion' from Narcissa. He'd caught the House Elf delivering his extra rations one evening, and he'd been shocked and appalled that Narcissa would even think of trying such a bit of subversion, right under the nose - if you'll pardon the pun - of the Dark Lord. _

_But, then Dobby pointed out that it wasn't the Dark Lord who had imprisoned him, but the Wizangamot, so his Missy Cissa was sending Dobby to help Master Lucius, not on orders from the Dark Lord, but because she loved him and was trying to help keep him strong and healthy. When the Elf left that night, Lucius thought long and hard about his wife and her inner strength, a fact that he had, he finally admitted to himself, overlooked or dismissed. Perhaps Potter's words to him, before he had been taken away to await trial, were worth heeding after all._

_It also suddenly occurred to him that Dobby was once again serving the Malfoy family! The next time Dobby came with his little bundle, Lucius asked him if he was, indeed, the Malfoy's House Elf._

_"Oh, yes, Master Lucius, but Dobby is still a free Elf, Missy Cissa is paying Dobby and Dobby is also free to come and go and help other friends." Dobby stood proud and apparently unafraid of his former tormentor._

_"I see. Well, it seems I am more out of touch with reality than I realized. You've given me much to think about, Dobby," replied Lucius, as he finished the ham sandwich Dobby had pulled out of his bag. "Be sure and thank your Missy Cissa for me, won't you?"_

_"Oh, yes, Master Lucius, Dobby will be sure and send your greetings." Dobby nodded seriously, which brought a bit of a smile to Lucius' face. Leaning toward the tall Wizard, Dobby whispered, "Her was a bit worried when Dobby told Missy Cissa that you had woke up when Dobby was here last time. Her was afraid you would be mad. Dobby is telling her not to worry, Master Lucius' was happy to see Dobby."_

_"Indeed I was, Dobby. And thank you for bringing this extra food . . . you really didn't have to, you know, as you're a free Elf," replied Lucius, waiting to hear what Dobby would say to that._

_Dobby stood there for a moment and then stood up straight. "Dobby has seen and learned many things since he was House Elf to the House of Malfoy, Master Lucius. Some things I cannot tell you, but I will tell you that you can change, as Dobby has changed, and it will be a good thing, for you and Missy Cissa and Master Draco." The House Elf nodded emphatically. "Bad old Voldemort is not going to win, not if Harry Potter . . . . . " but Dobby stopped, thinking he was about to say too much. He shook his head, then looked Lucius straight in the eyes. "Harry Potter will win in the end, Master Lucius, don't you ever doubt that."_

_'Pop' _

_X X X_

_Severus took his seat to the left of Voldemort and glanced down the table, not bothering to acknowledge the few nods of greeting he received. Returning his attention to the Dark Lord, he noticed that the Sword of Gryffindor was being placed slowly, deliberately, almost reverently on the table for all to see. Bella sucked in her breath._

_"Greedy cow," thought Severus. _

_The corner of Voldemort's mouth jerked, as he listened in on Severus' thoughts and was pleased he saw no desire for the object before him. He would see, though._

_"Severus, you were quick minded enough to relieve Remus Lupin of this sword last Spring and bring it to me. I have enjoyed having it with me . . . it is quite magnificent, however . . . it belongs, I believe, to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, which, through happy circumstance, is yourself," Voldemort watched Bella's face go red with rage, at the thought of Severus having this prize in his possession._

_"My Lord." Severus bowed his head in recognition of the praise from the Dark Lord. "As much as I appreciate your confidence in my ability to direct the restructuring of Hogwarts, I would rather not have that symbol of Gryffindor House hanging over my desk. Also, I wouldn't put it past members of that house to come up with the foolish notion to try and take possession of this symbol of their Founder, as an act of defiance, at most or a show of stupidity, at the least."_

_Voldemort barked a laugh, which was echoed by the Death Eaters sitting around the table, except Bella, who was clenching her fists in her lap, trying to keep from blurting out anything that would get her into trouble._

_"Well, in that case, perhaps it should be stored away, for safe keeping, somewhere more secure, where misguided attempts to steal it could be thwarted. I hardly think having it lying around here at Malfoy Manor constitutes safe, so perhaps it should be taken to Gringott's and put in one of the top security vaults . . . yours, perhaps, Bella?"_

_Voldemort was mildly amused at the sudden change in Bella's facial expressions, as she realized that the Sword of Gryffindor would be in her care, after all._

_"Master, I . . . __**we**__ would be honored to have the Sword stored in our vault," she almost simpered, turning to Rudolphus for confirmation._

_"Indeed, Master, it would be a great honor," agreed Bella's husband._

_"Splendid." Voldemort turned back to Severus. "Severus, __**you**__ will take the Sword to . . . "_

_"Snape! Take the Sword . . .but Master . . . ," Bella started to protest, until Voldemort slowly swung around to impale her with his blazing red eyes. She quickly shut her mouth and put her head down in submission. Voldemort stared at her for a minute longer and then turned, once again, to the new Headmaster._

_"As I was saying, __**before**__ I was so rudely interrupted," the Dark Lord began. "You will take the sword and put it into Rudolphus and Bella's vault. Rudolphus, you will write a letter of permission for Severus to make a deposit into your vault, so there will be no questions."_

_"Yes, Master, of course,," came the expected reply._

_"Narcissa?" _

_"Yes, my Lord?" Narcissa jumped a bit at being singled out and turned anxious eyes to the figure at the end of the table._

_"You will accompany Severus, as your sister's representative . . . include that in the letter also, Rudolphus." The Dark Lord was watching and waiting for Bella to explode, but Rudolphus grabbed her hand under the table and held her still._

_"Certainly, Master," he replied through gritted teeth, all his strength focused on keeping Bella from jumping up and throwing a fit. . . that would be disastrous._

_"Draco, you will accompany your Mother, as I'm sure you must have some last minute purchases to make in Diagon Alley before you return to school next week," added Voldemort, sounding for all the world like a concerned uncle._

_"Yes, Master, I do have a few things I still need before I catch the Express," acknowledged Draco, looking confident in the Dark Lord's attention._

_"Excellent," Voldemort nodded. "That will be all for this evening, you may go."_

_The assembled Death Eaters rose and bowed as one, then made their way towards the door, talking quietly among themselves._

_Narcissa had her arm around Lucius' waist to steady him, with Draco walking on his other side. They stopped to chat with Severus and Rudolphus to arrange a time for their trip to Gringott's. Bella was standing behind her chair, sulking when she suddenly realized the Dark Lord was leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear_

_"I have other plans for you, Bella, my sweet." He ran his finger slowly down her spine. "You will come to my chambers in an hour. . . plan to spend the night."_

_"Yes, Master," she gasped, dropping her head, but not quickly enough to hide the smile Voldemort saw on her lips._


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Gringott's and Goblins

Severus, Draco and Narcissa arrived at Gringott's just as it was opening for business the next morning. The security guard at the door did a sweep with his wand and they nodded as he stood aside to allow them to enter. The marble floors gleamed, as did the crystal chandeliers, but the beauty of the place was offset by the uniformly ugly Goblins sitting at their desks, scratching away in the accounts books.

Severus strode down the center of the room to the main desk, Narcissa following along, as she removed her gloves and put them into her purse, Draco walking, bored expression on his face, beside her.

Griphook looked up from his paperwork and slowly put his quill down. He was slightly surprised to see Severus Snape walking about freely, but then, Griphook knew before him stood the newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. He gave a mental shrug; as long as there was business to conduct, he didn't care about their personal lives.

"Good morning, Headmaster Snape, Madam Malfoy, Master Malfoy. How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Griphook. I am here to place something into the vault of Rudolphus and Bella Lestrange, for safe keeping. Here is a letter from Rudolphus to that effect." Severus produced the letter and handed it to Griphook.

"I see," Griphook muttered, as he opened and read the letter. He passed his hand over the writing and seemed satisfied it was genuine. "And Madam Malfoy is here as her sister's representative?" Griphook shifted his focus.

"Yes, and I will vouch for the validity of Severus' mission, as I was present when he and Rudolphus made the arrangements. Rudolphus is a bit . . . under the weather and Bella wanted to stay by his side, so Severus is here in their stead. As it happened I had been planning on coming here today to make a withdrawal from **our** vault, for a bit of shopping before the school term starts." Narcissa turned and patted Draco on the arm. He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "It was my pleasure to accompany our new Headmaster ," Narcissa smiled at Severus, "As the vaults are almost next to each other and accomplish both at one time."

'Sucking up to the new Headmaster is more likely,' thought Griphook, wickedly. "Very well, I'll have Nagnok accompany you, if you'll be so kind as to wait over by that door," he instructed, pointing one long, boney finger to the side of the room.

"Certainly. Thank you for your prompt service, Griphook," Severus politely replied, following the expected protocol and niceties. "Narcissa, Draco." He held out his arm, allowing Narcissa to go first and then he fell into step with Draco. "So, Draco, how do you think the Slytherin Quidditch team is shaping up this year; any standouts among the younger players?"

Overhearing those last remarks, Griphook grimaced slightly, which was about as close to a smile as he could manage, thinking, " Ha, I was right; playing favorites already."

X X X

"I loathe these bloody carts!" Narcissa hissed, as they waited by the door.

"I love them!" Draco countered. "They've got speed, you can see where you're going, although it's out of your control . . . quite a rush, really, Mother. Try and enjoy it!"

"I don't think I'll ever 'enjoy' it, dear . . . if they were just a little slower," she sighed.

"That's not an option, unfortunately, Narcissa, as there are only two speeds; fast and dead stop," explained Severus, with a smirk.

Just then, the door opened and Nagnok stood back to allow them through.

"Good morning, Nagnok," intoned Severus.

"Ah, good morning Pro . . I mean Headmaster Snape. It is a pleasure to see you again. Madam Malfoy, good morning to you and to Master Malfoy, also."

"Good morning," replied Narcissa, looking anxiously at the waiting cart.

"Good morning, Nagnok," Draco smiled and then leaned down to whisper in the Goblin's ear."Mother doesn't like riding the carts, much. I, on the other hand, can't wait."

"Ah, I see. Well, everyone on board, please. I promise a smooth, although speedy ride. My apologies in advance for any discomfort this causes you, Madam Malfoy."

"It's one of those unavoidable things in life, Nagnok, so let's just get this over with, shall we?" Narcissa answered, as she settled down on the leather seat and straightened her gown. She smiled at the Goblin and then took a firm grip on the handrail.

Draco and Severus took their seats while Nagnok settled behind the controls. He pushed a few levers and the cart started rolling forward, speeding up as it went over the first dip in the tracks, then disappeared into the tunnel that led to the vaults.

X X X

The cart rolled to a stop at one of the deepest levels in the underground caves of Gringott's Bank. Severus held out his hand to assist Narcissa to alight onto the stone walkway. Draco was studying the instrument panel, asking Nagnok a few questions.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from nearby, echoing off the walls of the cavern. Draco turned to his Mother, eyebrows raised.

"Security dragon, dear. Nothing to worry about, Nagnok knows just what to do."

"Oh, right, forgot about that . . . it's been a while since Father brought me down here to our vault." Draco said, nodding. "He had me wait on the cart, for my own safety . . . it was just before my first year, when we came to Diagon Alley to shop."

"Yes, I let you go with him, avoiding the ride that day." Narcissa nodded, holding out her hand to Draco. "Now you're nearly of age . . .my, how time flies!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, while Draco blushed.

"If you would all follow me?" Nagnok started along the walkway, the other three following him. Un-noticed by Nagnok, they each tipped a small vial of 'Felix Felicis' into their mouths and swallowed.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Nagnok take a handheld clacker from a box and start banging it, making an irritating noise. A roar of pain and anxiety came from the huge grayish/white dragon chained to the wall before them; it was cowering away from the clacking, looking for all the world like a whipped puppy.

The small group hurried across the short stretch of open floor to the stairs that led up to the hallway where the vaults were located. Nagnok turned down a short hall toward the Lestrange vault, while Narcissa and Draco waited at the junction with the main corridor. Severus walked behind Nagnok and watched as the Goblin placed his palm on the door, hearing the clanking and clinking of the locks yielding to the Goblin's touch. Nagnok took hold of the handle and swung the door open, stepping back to allow Severus entry.

"Nagnok?" Draco called. "Exactly what breed of dragon is this one?"

Nagnok looked over to see Draco leaning over the balcony railing, looking down at the huge creature, then turning his head to hear the answer to his question. Nagnok took a step past Severus to warn Draco not to expose too much of himself to the dragon; his fiery breath could possibly reach to the railing, when Severus performed the 'Imperious' spell on the Goblin. Nagnok eyes glazed over and he walked to join Draco and Narcissa, admiring the chained beast.

"That is a Ukrainian Ironbelly, Master Malfoy." Nagnok explained.

"Really? I've seen four other types of dragons, you know, during the Tri-Wizard tournament," Draco replied. "Welch Green, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short Snout and one mean Hungarian Horntail."

As Draco continued talking to Nagnok about the dragons and what he'd seen at the First Task, Severus slipped off his watch chain and enlarged the rod carrier and the replica of the Hufflepuff cup. He had the fishing rod out of its carrying tube and put together in under ten seconds.

'Practice makes perfect,' his potion affected brain thought, cockily. Fortunately, another voice overrode that thought. 'Concentrate, you can gloat later!'

He pulled the shrunken copy of the Gryffindor Sword from his pocket and enlarged it, also. Stepping into the vault, he carefully laid the sword onto a side table, careful to not touch any of the other things already piled there.

Turning, he saw the Hufflepuff Cup sitting high on a shelf near the back of the vault, Walking as deeply as he dared between the heavily laden tables and chests of money, jewels and silverware, he reached up and put the end of the fishing rod through the handle. Lifting the silver chalice ever so carefully he jiggled the rod to make the vessel slide down to the first guide ring, where it stopped, swaying slightly.

He brought the rod down, hand over hand until he could grasp the goblet and remove it from the rod. Replacing it with the fake, he lifted the replacement to the shelf, sat it down ever so gently and then pulled the rod out of the handle. Quickly dismantling the rod he walked out of the vault, loaded the rod back into its case, shrank both the case and the cup down and re-attached them to his watch chain. Putting the watch, fob and chain back in place, he went and stood behind the group admiring the dragon.

"It is a remarkable specimen, Nagnok," he drawled.

Nagnok turned and looked a bit bewildered.

"Have you finished in the vault, Headmaster?" Nagnok looked slightly apprehensive, realizing he hadn't done his duty by watching the tall Wizard when he was in someone else's vault.

"Simple matter of placing the object on a table, Nagnok. Not at all time consuming or difficult." Severus stood there, blank expression on his face. In fact it had taken less than a minute to complete the switch.

"Very well," Nagnok, replied, trying to sound efficient. "I'll just seal the vault and then we will proceed to yours, Madam Malfoy." He bustled over to the door, but quickly peered inside to see what had been added, his eyes opening wide as he spotted the sword lying on the table. 'Oh, my. I must tell Griphook about this,' he thought frantically. But a second later, as he pushed the door closed and sealed it, a 'Memory Modifying Charm' made his recollection of what was in the vault not so urgent a matter. 'After all, it was just a small dagger, nothing important.'

X X X

"Well, that's the end of that portion of our 'Tale'," Severus said, doing a slight bow, to the smattering of applause from the Muggle visitors . . . the children in the audience were starting to fade, so those going home called it a night, picked up the sleepy youngsters and headed to the nearest Floo-connected fireplace to take them home, or to The Burrow.

The Malfoy's said their good-nights and left. The Lupins &Teddy were staying, of course, as was the other Marauder. The Hogwarts resident teachers were filing out, when Professor Trelawney staggered, swayed and would have fallen if Poppy hadn't grabbed her arm and maneuvered her to a nearby bench.

"Are you feeling unwell, Sybil?" Poppy questioned her, but Trelawney didn't reply, just sat, staring straight ahead, grasping Poppy's hand.

The others had gathered around, concerned, with Harry and Dan exchanging glances and raised eyebrows.

"Look familiar, mate?" Dan whispered, out of the side of his mouth.

"Too familiar," was Harry's reply.

Just then Sybil stiffened and pointed at Emma, who looked surprised, but not frightened. Suddenly, a strange , raspy voice came from the Divination teacher.

**She is not whom she seems, this Muggle. who is a Witch.**

**But her Magic is different; she has the power to love **

**one who thinks himself unworthy; a danger to her life.**

**His need for her has been his reason for changing,**

**Will love be enough, or will it all be for naught.**

**Wizard and Muggle , together; in the past and in the future. **

**She is not whom she seems; this Muggle who is a Witch.**

The whole group swung their collective gaze to Emma, who blushed, and then visibly perked up and smiled. "I feel quite proud right now . . . I'm the only Muggle she's ever given a Prophesy."

Sybil was being helped to her feet by Poppy and Professor Sprout, who were leading her out the door to escort her to her rooms, followed by Hagrid and Professor Flitwick.

"Okay, Emma, who's the lucky guy?" Tom leaned over her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, smiling wickedly.

"Not you! That's for sure . . .," she replied, tartly. tweaking Tom's nose. "It could be anyone who was in the movie, I might not have even really know him . . . . Hummm, perhaps one of the guys who were from 'Drumstrang' . . . I didn't get to meet all of them . . . or maybe one of the 'older students' when we were filming the first couple of movies. OR, one of the Death Eaters or Snatchers . . . . Oooo, this is intriguing." She wiggled her eyebrows, as Hermione, Ginny and Luna giggled. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm just glad it wasn't about ME this time!" Harry injected, laughing.

Draco was standing at the back of the crowd, color drained from his already pale skinned face, saying nothing; he was in such a fit of emotional turmoil, he probably couldn't have spoken a coherent sentence if his life depended on it, but then his brain calmed down so he could think properly.

'Was that **me** Trelawney was talking about? I know the old girl is certifiably bonkers, but she **has** done this before . . . look at how Harry and Dan are reacting.' He forced himself to concentrate on what Emma had been saying. 'Shit! She isn't thinking of me at all, just which Muggle it might be . . . but is that a bad thing, really? She won't remember any of this. . . . I did change, in no small part because of her total acceptance of me back when we first met . . . I've waited all this time . . . **No**, Trelawney is right, I **am** a danger to her!'

Draco felt tears springing to his eyes, so he turned and walked away. Only Albus and Severus noticed, and seeing each other watching Draco's retreat, silently agreed on their next move.

"Well, fascinating as the prospects for Miss Watson's love life are, I believe sleeping arrangements should discussed. Minerva, perhaps we should help these young people sort everything out, don't you agree? " Dumbledore stood with his back to the doors, everyone facing him. Severus, in the meanwhile, had caught up with Draco.

"Something vexes thee?" he muttered, as he drew up to Draco's side.

"Just checking the hourglasses; seems to have been a really close race this last year," was Draco's reply, having had a bit of warning, hearing Severus' approaching footsteps, to wipe away his tears and stare up at the huge glass cylinders hanging on the wall.

"Yes, I believe it was a double tie; Gryffindor and Slytherin over Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, by only a few dozen points.

"Sounds like the closest it's ever been, at least as far as I know." Draco replied.

"Indeed, even the Headmaster couldn't remember a closer score and he's been around longer than you and I put together," Snape added, with a look over his shoulder to make sure Albus didn't hear him. "And then some!"

Draco snorted, then he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Time to face her, Draco," murmured Severus. Draco jerked his head up to look at him. "If it's meant to be, it will be. Give yourself a some credit; you've more than redeemed yourself, your family and helped the Wizarding World win with a monumental 'second chance' . . . now, give **yourself** one!"

Draco stood there, properly gob-smacked. Severus Snape was the last person in the world he expected to give him advice about his love life. 'Merlin's baggy britches!' He nodded, acknowledging Severus' advice.

Severus turned and motioned for Draco to walk with him back to the group. Several of that crowd had noticed them looking at the House Point jars, but couldn't hear what was being said. They saw Draco nod and start to walk back toward them with Snape.

"So, now that we have the sleeping arrangements all sorted out, I'll tell the Fat Lady to admit you without the password, so you can come and go freely." Minerva smiled.

"Don't forget, the portraits will help you find your way, if you become disoriented," Albus reminded them.

"Oh, I have no doubt we'll all get lost at some point, Albus," Rupert laughed.

"It's fun getting lost, actually," Luna added, in her usual dreamy, soft tone.

"Especially if you try to find the kitchens for a midnight snack, Rupert," teased Ron.

"Oh, that reminds me! I wanted to go and thank all of the elves for the marvelous food. That would be down the left stairs, wouldn't it, Professor?" she asked, looking to Severus as Draco and he rejoined the group.

"Indeed, but there are several turns to make . . . . Draco, the dungeon halls are your territory, would you accompany Emma to the kitchens?" Severus asked, straight faced.

"Ah, oh, sure . . . be glad to be her tour guide," Draco managed to stutter.

"Well, everyone is using the Gryffindor dorm rooms, Draco, so you can also bring her to that location, afterward," Albus said, smiling benignly.

"Right . . . spending time in the Gryffindor sanctuary . . . Brilliant . . . I'll never live this down!"

Albus and Severus were both glad to see Draco's 'persona' return.

"Let's take a late evening walk outside, first. See if we can spot the giant squid swimming in the lake." suggested Luna.

"Excellent!" Fred grinned.

"Let's go skinny dipping!" George suggested.

"**George**!" all the females chorused, while the males snickered.

"Oh, alright, we'll just transfigure our clothes into bathing suits and take a swim . . . this is the time of year the lake is at its warmest, so we really should take full advantage." George offered as a compromise.

"Now that sounds like fun, " agreed Harry, who took one step back, turned toward the doors and took off running, calling over his shoulder, "Last one to the lake is a troll!"

With much whooping and hollering, the young people took off, Draco right with them, his sense of Slytherin competitiveness overriding his former mood.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood there, trying to act their ages, but after a snicker escaped from Tonks . . . they took off after the "young folk", making almost as much noise.

"You aren't going to join in the fun and games, Severus?" asked Minerva, innocently.

"No, I most certainly am not! I may take a stroll outside and observe, but I'm certainly not going close enough to be dragged into that bloody cold lake!"

"Self preservation is a strong instinct, Severus," agreed Albus, nodding sagely, although his eyes were twinkling.

Albus, Severus and Minerva stood listening to the shouts and squeals echoing through the halls and drifting in through the windows.

"I am really sorry we can't have those four remember all they've done for our world and what is means to all of us," Minerva spoke, as the three of them strolled out of the Great Hall.

"It's for the greater good that they do not remember, Minerva. It would, truly, be a danger to them, and ultimately, to us." Albus replied.

"True . . . and I understand your reasoning . . . well, good night Albus, Severus . . . I have to speak to the Fat Lady and then I'm going to try and get some sleep, despite the unusual noise level!" she motioned to a window, through which splashing and shouts could be heard.

"You know how to do a 'Silencing Charm' as well as I, Minerva . . . I suspect you'll be watching out your window, if I know my Transfiguration teacher," laughed Dumbledore.

"I might even join them . . . no, better not . . . seeing me in a bathing suit could send them all begging for a 'memory modification charm', Poppy would be swamped!"

Albus roared with laughter as Minerva started up the stairs, waving good-bye over her shoulder.

"I bet Minerva was quite a handful, herself, in her younger days," Severus observed, shaking his head in wonderment, as he watched her turn a corner and disappear.

"Indeed, my boy . . . I know tales that would . . . never mind, best keep some secrets around here." Albus chuckled.

"Old man, you've forgotten more secrets than most of us will know in a lifetime!" Severus shot back. "So, don't go all innocent on me; I know better."

"You do, indeed, Severus." Albus patted Severus' shoulder. "You do, indeed."


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 : We need to talk . . .

"Luna? Ah, what are you doing?" Teddy Lupin asked, as he walked up to the blond woman standing waist deep in the lake.

The rest were still having fun dunking each other and playing chicken, although Sirius and Remus were giving Fred and George a run for their money. Ron and Rupert, Dan and Harry, Tom and Draco were in their own little struggle against Emma and Hermione who were backed up by Ginny and Tonks. Neville had given it up, after he and Teddy had been dunked twice by Teddy's Mum. Neville was now acting as referee.

"Oh, just visiting with the squid," Luna replied, indicating the placid stretch of lake in front of her.

"Squid? Where?" Teddy tried to peer into the depths, but saw nothing unusual. "I don't see . . .YIKES!" he yelled, as a tentacle wrapped itself around his lower leg. He knew better than to try and pull away, but it was a creepy feeling, all those suckers working independently to explore and climb up from his ankle to his knee.

"She's quite friendly, you know," Luna said, as she reached into a pouch hanging from her shoulder, extracting a small fish. "Here you go, sweetie."

A huge black mass rose from the depths of the lake, as another tentacle daintily reached out and plucked the tidbit from Luna's hand. The limb bearing the snack disappeared under the surface, but returned, reaching toward the bag of goodies Luna had brought.

Smacking the waving tentacle, Luna wagged her finger at a bright eyeball that Teddy could see on the side of the squid's head ?. . body? whatever part of its anatomy was floating just below the surface. Luna had taken a second fish out and given it to the lake's resident 'monster'.

"I come and visit her as often as I can," Luna informed Teddy. "She gets a little lonesome, I think, since I graduated . . . I used to come and see her almost every day when I was a student here at Hogwarts."

"Well, when I come back in September, I promise to try and get down here and say hello, at least once a week," Teddy replied, sincerely.

"Oh, that would be lovely." Luna smiled at him. "But, don't spoil her . . . two maybe three fish, if they're small, each time. We can't have her getting fat, now can we?"

"Certainly not," replied Teddy, as seriously as he could manage, although he was grinning.

Luna gave the squid the third fish and then patted the cephalopod on its head and turned to walk to shore, tentacles patting her arms and back in farewell. Teddy received a pat on his arm as the other tentacle released his leg. He waved and then followed Luna to the lawn, where everyone was using 'Drying' spells and 'Transfiguring' their bathing suits back to street clothes and doing the same for the non-magical members of the crowd.

"That is the most peculiar sensation," declared Rupert. "One minute, I'm standing here in wet trunks and now that my clothes are back, I'm dry and ready to go. Bloody amazing!"

"Yeah, dead useful, especially when you're as clumsy as I am, always spilling stuff," laughed Tonks. "Also came in handy when Teddy was young, as he was always wet, muddy or both!"

"Mum! I was just an adventurous kid," exclaimed Teddy.

"Still are, come to that," Remus added, ruffling Teddy's hair which turned a bright pink, then flashed back to brown.

"Remus, it must be like living in a neon light factory around your house," Dan laughed.

"Neon light?" Ron asked. "Sounds like something we should keep secret from Dad."

"Merlin, yes," agreed Hermione, as everyone chuckled and nodded agreement.

"Well, boys and girls," Sirius stood on a tree stump to get everyone's attention. "As much fun as this was, it _is_ getting late and if we want to be able to give you four a comprehensive tour tomorrow morning, we'd better head up to the dorm rooms and get some beauty sleep."

"Too late for you on that score, Padfoot," Remus remarked, to the laughter of all.

"I was speaking of all of the lovely ladies we have here with us, you realize, don't you?" Sirius growled at his best friend.

"What about a quick midnight snack while we're on the way," asked Rupert, with Ron nodding agreement and Hermione shaking her head in resignation to her husband's gastronomic tendencies.

"That's right," Draco smiled. "I'm supposed to lead our Miss Emma to the kitchens, but you all may as well come along and learn the way; just in case you wake in the night and feel a little peckish."

"Constant reality in the our home," mumbled Hermione, while Ron tried to look innocent.

Draco laughed, took Emma by the hand and started off in the direction of the front doors, as the rest fell in step behind them.

Emma stole a sideways look at Draco, and, because the others were chatting amongst themselves, took a swallow and spoke to the tall, blond man leading her up the lawn and across the bridge to the school.

"Draco?" Emma said in a low voice.

"Yes?"

"Umm, well, I don't know how to say this . . . except to just spit it out." Emma took a deep breath. "I saw your face, when Professor Trelawney was saying her Prophesy, which is why I tried to make light of it, about who in the movie might be my 'secret admirer'. But . . . . I know she meant you . . . ow!"

"Oh, sorry," gasped Draco, releasing the pressure on Emma's hand, which he had reflexively grasped harder as she spoke. "I . . .Emma . . . how . . . we . . . "

"I know . . . we need to talk . . . maybe we can find a corner of the common room, later." She looked up into his eyes, as they had reached the doors and the rest had caught up with them. She saw hope, terror, longing, stubborn pride and a twinkle that reminded her of Albus when he was being 'naughty'.

"It's a date," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, as he grasped the brass handle and tugged the tall wooden door open. Everyone filed through and headed for the stairs leading toward the Hufflepuff section of the lower floors, near which the kitchens were located.

They all stopped when they arrived at the huge painting of the bowl of fruit. Draco led Emma forward.

"Let's see if you have the touch, shall we?" he teased, pointing to the pear. "Give it a tickle."

"I don't think this is going to work, Draco, but okay . . ." Emma reached out and tickled the pear. There was silence for a second or two and then the pear shook and a small chuckle was heard, along with a 'click'. The picture frame swung open, revealing the entrance to the kitchens.

"Whoa! How did that happen?" Teddy gasped.

"I believe," ventured Hermione. "That whomever put the spell on this door never imagined a Muggle would be inside of Hogwarts, so just made the spell 'when the pear is tickled, the door will open'. They didn't specify Magical people only, just that the pear needed to be tickled."

"Oh, my!" a small voice was heard. They all turned to find Tykey standing there, a wide-eyed, surprised look on his face. "Can Tykey do something for Master Draco and his friends?"

"Actually, Tykey," Emma replied, kneeling down to be on Tykey's level. "I wanted to come and thank all of the House Elves for the delicious dinner we had this evening, but if it's too late, perhaps I could come back tomorrow."

"Oh, no, Missy Emma, we House Elves are up at all hours, some of us to do the cooking during the day and some of us to do the cleaning while everyone be sleeping. But right now, we is all here, so please, come in," Tykey asked, as he backed out of the way, bowing the whole group into the cavernous kitchens.

"Master Fred! Master George! Master Ron!"

Half of the Elves surrounded the three Weasley brothers, who had, obviously, been here quite often during their school days. There was a bit of a noisy period of hellos and introductions before Ron called for quiet.

"And true to our habit, it's midnight snack time! So, Tykey, my good elf, what do you all have on hand for us to nibble?"

Before five minutes had passed, everyone had put in their order and were assured that their choices of food and beverage would be waiting for them in the Gryffindor Common Room when they arrived. Waving good bye, the former students and their guests headed upstairs, laughing and pointing out various statues, classrooms and portraits on the way.

X X X

"This room never changes," Ginny grinned, as she led the others up the stairs and into her old dorm room.

"Oh, it looks just like our set . . . well, the boys set, we never had a scene in the girls dorm. Which bed was yours, Ginny? " Emma asked.

"This one," replied the former Quidditch player, as she launched herself onto the mattress, giggling as she bounced.

"I'll take this one as it corresponds to the position of my bed in my dorm room," Hermione said, swinging on the bed post.

"I'll take the one next to the window," Luna stated, as she walked over and gazed out. "The view up here is different than in the Ravenclaw rooms, higher and different direction; that makes a nice change."

"Which leaves these two." Tonks pointed to the remaining beds. "Take your pick, Emma."

"Ah, this one, I think," she replied, indicating the one closest to the door.

"Alright, now, how about I conjure up some pjs for everyone," Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Do you remember the ones Tonks wore at Grimmauld place?" Emma inquired.

"I do! I thought they were adorable!" Hermione smiled and with a whirl of her wand, Emma was standing there in jersey-knit Tigger sleepwear.

Looking down, Emma started laughing, then looked around at the others and gasped, "So help me, if I find out Tigger is real, when we go to see Hagrid tomorrow, they'll have to take me to hospital, I'll be laughing so hard."

X X X

Emma slid out from under the covers and headed for the door.

"Anything wrong, Emma? " Ginny asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Oh, Ginny! I didn't mean to wake you. I have to go to the loo." Emma whispered.

"Oh, okay. And you didn't wake me. It's a mother's subconscious reflex to noises in the night; pitter patter of little feet and my eyes pop open."

"I'll second that," mumbled Hermione, as she rolled over.

Emma smiled, waved and let herself out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

X X X

As she walked slowly down the stone stairs Emma scanned the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to see if anyone was there. The only light was from the flickering flames in the huge stone fireplace. She reached the bottom step and then spotted him, sitting in an armchair angled toward the hearthside window. Emma realized she'd been holding her breath and when she let it out in a sigh, Draco heard the sound, turned his head and saw her.

He stood and walked over, stopping right in front of her. Draco took Emma's face in his hands, looking at her intensely, seemingly trying to memorize the moment and then slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her a chance to draw back, if she didn't feel comfortable with his boldness.

Emma felt a chill run down her spine as Draco's hands gently cradled her cheeks. 'Oh my sweet Lord, we're really doing this!' she thought, as his lips touched hers. She hesitated for just a fraction of a second and then returned the pressure his lips were putting on hers. As the kiss lengthened and deepened, Emma's arms found their way around Draco's chest, as his followed suit, encircling her body, pulling her closer.

Finally, after Merlin only knows how long, they both came up for air, just holding each other, trying to catch their breath and slow their pulse rates. Draco recovered first and pulled back to look down into Emma's eyes.

"I hope I wasn't too . . . impulsive . . . just grabbing you and kissing you like that," he whispered.

"You did not grab me, Draco . . . and it was . . . well, I put my arms around you to keep my knees from giving out," she admitted, burying her head in his chest.

Reaching down, he lifted her chin, smiling. "I _do_ have that effect on women."

"Draco!" She smacked his chest, but giggled. "Well, it wasn't as if I didn't know your reputation . . . I had been warned."

Draco suddenly looked stricken. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you're just another . . . I didn't kiss you to . . . it's just . . . "

Emma put her finger on his lips to shut him up, even as she took his hand and led him over to the sofa. "Sit!" She pointed and Draco did as he was told. " 'Silencing spell', please, just in case someone heads for the loo."

Draco pulled out his wand and waved it in a circle over his head. "We can hear, but no-one can hear us."

"Good." She sat down, facing him, leg tucked under her. "We don't want anybody coming to my 'rescue' if we get into an argument."

"Argument? Why should we argue?" Draco asked, truly surprised at Emma's words.

" You might not like some of what I'm going to say, but we'll see. So, when you showed up at Dan's." Emma looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "Whenever _that_ was, I've _totally_ lost track of time." She waved her hand, dismissing that train of thought. "Anyway, you were this age, married, but still flirting with me, I surmised, as proof you'd changed. That was fine, because I had _always_ liked you, as a character in the books and movies. Then, when I found out you were a real, live person, I was _so_ glad your life had turned out the way it had."

"You _liked_ me? The Slytherin jerk who tormented you so mercilessly?" Draco asked, with a lopsided smile.

"You never did anything to _me_, Draco; that was _Hermione_. She and you have come to terms with all of that old baggage and that's wonderful."

"But, you _liked_ me? Even _knowing_ what I was capable of doing? I _was_ a Death Eater! I have done some _really_ bad things."

"That was _your_ past, not mine, because now you _aren't_ the Draco I knew from the books . . . a fictional character. It was a small, but pleasant shock to realize you _had_ changed, even though you were still Draco at heart, once a Slytherin . . . "

"Always a Slytherin." Draco smiled and nodded his head.

"But, I think you _did_, at one time, have a _'thing'_ for Hermione." Draco started to open his mouth to protest, but Emma held up her hand. "No, hear me out. You have to admit, you did, reluctantly, admire her brains and resourcefulness when faced with any challenge, either to herself or with Harry and Ron. But, your personal 'agenda', thanks to your family and Voldemort, put any kind of relationship with _any_ Half-blood or Muggle-born out of the question. Most especially, Hermione. Even as a friend or study partner in the library . . . admit it, you were tempted many a time to ask her about something in your homework, or her opinion on some detail of a potion. You two had the top grades in the entire school the whole time you were students, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. She's bloody brilliant, come to that . . . 'the smartest Witch of her age'," Draco agreed, turning his gaze to the fire. "I'll admit I did have mixed feelings about Hermione, at some point back then, but she belongs with Ron. That much I'm sure about, even if things had been different between us, she'd have gone with him, in the end . . . and that's okay." Draco smiled, turning to look at Emma, so she could see he was sincere.

"That's what I think, too. But, the first time, when you got the idea for using the 'Time Turners', you hadn't met me, so you really did all that research and work for a noble cause . . . very Gryffindor of you." Emma teased.

"No need to be insulting," growled Draco, trying to look menacing, but not doing a very good job, if Emma's giggle was any indication. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Well, the fact is, Draco, _you're_ bloody brilliant, too, or we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. Don't sell yourself short . . . the Wizarding World got its second chance because of _YOU_! Even though most will never know how their lives were spared or changed for the better. That's something to be proud of, you know," added Emma, putting her hand over his. Draco lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, then lowered their hands to rest on his thigh, but didn't let go, just rubbing the back of Emma's with his thumb. "When the idea came to you of contacting us, you didn't do it _because_ of me, but because you knew it was the _right_ thing to do.

"My point, Draco, is this . . . . " Emma took a deep breath. "I could almost see the moment when you mentally transferred your attention from Hermione to me, back at Grimmauld Place, when we showed up and started all of this. I wasn't going to do anything to encourage you, as A) you were underage at the time and B) it wasn't the time or place. I didn't think it ever would be."

Draco looked stricken but remained silent.

Emma gazed into his eyes for a moment, before she continued. " I know this sounds strange, but I just know, in my heart, that you fell in love with me sixteen years ago, when you were, what, sixteen? That's half a _lifetime_ ago, for you, Draco. However, it was just a couple of _hours_ ago for me; I'm still processing my feelings about this whole situation."

"Oh, I see," Draco whispered.

"No . . . you don't. I _am_ attracted to you, Draco, but every time I even entertain that thought, alarm bells go off in the back of my brain."

Draco turned and stared at Emma, startled. "I would _never_ hurt you, Emma! You _do_ know that, don't you?"

"Of course I realize that, Draco. I'm not talking about _you_, it's the whole _Magical_ _World_ that scares the hell out of me; it could be _very_ dangerous for this Muggle. I'm _almost_ relieved that I won't remember this whole adventure, but then . . . in the next breath, my heart is tearing apart because that also means I _won't_ remember. . . _you_."

Emma watched the emotions flashing in Draco's eyes, those beautiful ice blue eyes, in whose depths she could feel herself getting lost. Draco reached over and bodily picked Emma up, spinning her around to settle her in his lap.

"I'm disappointed," Draco pouted.

"What? Why?" Emma asked, eyebrows arched.

"We didn't argue." Draco replied, frowning.

"And that's a bad thing . . .because?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"We can't kiss and make up," he explained, giving a big, dramatic sigh.

"Ah, I understand," Emma nodded, solemnly . Leaning close, she whispered in his ear, "Sod arguing, let's skip to the good bit," then nibbled on his ear lobe, as her arms went around his neck. Draco shivered, turned to look at her, pulling her close, their lips met.

Suddenly, Draco stiffened, pulled his head back and looked at Emma, her lips parted, face flushed, eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" she asked, totally confused.

"I can't . . . " he gasped, shaking his head.

Draco lifted Emma's legs off his lap and set her on the sofa, stood up and started to pace, back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. Emma watched him silently, waiting. He stopped, turned, came over to the sofa, knelt down in front of Emma and took her hands in his.

"I know you'll think I have lost my bloody mind, but . . . I can't do this . . . I can't go through with it . . . I've waited sixteen years for you and now . . . you're here, you're perfect . . . I wasn't making it all up in my mind, I wasn't dreaming, but . . . " Draco stumbled to a halt, shaking his head.

"Draco," Emma whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. "I know you've spent all those years thinking about me, rehearsing exactly what you'd say to me, hoping it all worked out the way you envisioned it. You did, didn't you?"

Draco nodded. "I'm afraid of doing something that would ruin our . . . this . . . we . . . oh, hell, Emma," he sputtered to a halt.

"I swear, you _are_ part Gryffindor, Draco." Emma laughed when his head snapped up, first looking shocked, then slightly insulted. She leaned forward and kissed him on his nose. "You're too damn noble to try and seduce me, just to have closure to sixteen years of patience, hope, waiting, wondering and . . . .I'm assuming . . . desire . . . before I disappear from your life forever, aren't you?"

Stunned didn't begin to describe the look on Draco's face, as he silently nodded.

"I've wanted to hold you in my arms . . . and make love to you . . . not just have sex, but make _love_ to you . . . and now . . . ," Draco swallowed and continued. " _I_ _can't do it_! I can't just be the _old_ Draco, who would sweet talk you into my bed, for my own pleasure. I . . . just . . . _can't_, Emma. I think it would spoil everything between us."

Silence descended. Emma's eyes were brimming with tears and she didn't trust herself to speak. Draco just knelt there, holding her hands, then he silently 'Accioed' a box of tissues from a nearby table, catching it expertly, his seeker skills kicking in nicely and offered it to her. She hiccupped, smiled and taking one, dried her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Emma," Draco whispered, dropping his head, sighing.

Emma reached out and lifted his chin, making him look at her. "Draco, I didn't mean to upset you, either . . . and I want to tell you I understand what it took for you to say all of this to me . . . and I appreciate it more than you know. . . I am a twenty-three year old virgin and proud of it . . .but." Draco looked startled and slightly apprehensive, until Emma finished. "If it helps . . . I think I_ am _falling in love with you."

Draco gathered her into his arms and kissed her, then stood, pulled her to her feet, stepped around her, threw himself down on the couch and then motioned her to lay down beside him. Emma handed him two pillows to put under their heads and then settled down into Draco's embrace.

"I give you a 'Wizard's Oath', _I will not try and seduce you or force you to have sexual relations with me against your will_."

"Is that anything like 'Cross my heart and hope to die'?" Emma whispered, trying not to giggle.

"I believe that it is about the same, but my oath has _very_ real, _very_ dire consequences if I break it . . . you don't want to know," Draco replied, soberly.

"Oh, I see," Emma said, Then, frowning, she started to squirm and wiggle around.

"What in the . . ?" Draco looked down at her.

"Draco . . is that your wand jabbing my thigh or are you just glad to see me?" Emma asked, then started laughing hysterically as Draco, beet red, dug his wand out of the side pocket of his lounge pants and put it on the end table.

"Sorry," he mumbled, then gave in to the whole silly situation and roared with laughter.

Eventually they calmed down and got comfortable, Emma spooned against Draco's chest, his arm over her, protectively.

"We've got a big day tomorrow, so we should get some sleep," Draco reminded her, reaching for a quilt to have handy in case they got chilled.

"But, ah, shouldn't we go back to . . ." Emma started to say, innocently, pointing toward the stairs but ruined it by bursting into a fit of giggles, when Draco halfway sat up , looking down at her in utter amazement..

"You, young lady, are bloody well NOT leaving my arms tonight!" he huffed, shaking his head, then smiling.

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," she whispered.

"Emma," Draco gave her a quick kiss. "My love." But before she could answer, he lowered his lips to hers and all he heard was her sigh of contentment.

X X X

Draco lay there for quite a while, thinking, after Emma's breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. He had been sexually active since his teens; it was expected of Death Eaters to go on 'hunting trips', where they caught and raped Muggles, then wiped their memories so that they hardly realized anything had happened. At least he had always made sure the victims' of the group he was with had their memories altered . . .some Death Eaters didn't bother or just killed their 'prey' for the fun of it.

Draco shuddered at the guilty memory of how he felt the first time, overpowering the girl and then, with other Death Eaters cheering him on, raped her. He'd managed to avoid most of those 'trips', being at school; the whole thing sickened him.

He'd had girls at school, too. Willing and eager, loving that they'd be able to boast that Draco had been the one to 'take them'. Pansy was especially willing to go to bed with him, any time, any place. That lost its appeal, too. Especially after Tom, Emma, Dan and Rupert had shown up. He'd found a way for his world to have a 'do-over' and he became very adept at avoiding the 'hunting trips' during his second trip through the war with Voldemort. He had a reason, a hope for his future that sustained him.

It had been the thought of Emma that had drastically changed his mind set; the hope, however faint, that when those four re-appeared in his future, that she'd return his feelings. And it had happened! He looked down at the woman lying in his arms and watched as a smile formed on her lips. She was dreaming, her hands twitched and then she muttered something and smiled again.

"I love you, Emma, my darling," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Emmm . . . Draco," was the soft reply, followed by her snuggling closer to him.

Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek; the hardest thing he would ever have to do was happening in less than a day . . . letting this beautiful, wonderful love of his life be taken out of his life, by his own Magical device. But it had to be, there was no way for her to retain her memories of him, or the Magical World; it would be too complicated and possibly dangerous for her. He couldn't risk it . . .Emma had to go back to Saturday morning, never knowing he was alive and in love with her . . . and that she loved him.

Or was there? Draco's brows were furrowed, he was thinking furiously, then his famous smirk appeared. He looked at Emma and smiled, then as he relaxed into the soft cushions, he closed his eyes and joined her in a deep restful sleep.

** X**

**There is an alternate ending to this last scene with Draco and Emma, it's my one shot called "Do you trust me?" It's the x-rated version, for those would were disappointed the Draco wasn't his usual self - and that Emma wasn't willing to 'have a little fun'. Enjoy**

**By the way, it doesn't change the outcomes of the story, just gives their later scenes more depth, if you'll part the double meaning there. HE!HE!HE!**


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 : The morning after the night before . . .

Ginny was sitting up in her bed, stretching, when Hermione turned her head and looked at her, bleary eyed.

"What time is it?" Hermione croaked.

"Sevenish," Ginny replied, glancing at her watch, as Tonks rolled over and put her pillow on top of her head.

"Oh." Hermione looked around the room as she sat up. "Where's Luna and Emma?"

"Bathroom, probably," Ginny swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, yawning. "Going to the loo, myself."

Hermione nodded and stretched, then flopped back onto her pillow, luxuriating in the peace and quiet. Luna padded softly into the room, toothbrush in hand and towel over her arm.

"Good morning, Hermione." Luna smiled at her friend.

"Good morning, Luna. Sleep well?" Hermione propped herself up on one elbow and smiled back at the blond Ravenclaw.

"Yes, although I did wake up once, must have been a owl sitting on the dormer roof, hooting. By the way, why wasn't Emma in her bed?"

"She went to the loo," Hermione answered.

"No, not early, I heard her tell Ginny where she was going. But when I woke up later in the night, she wasn't in her bed."

Hermione sat up, looking at Luna with her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Luna nodded. "I don't think she ever came back."

Just then Ginny returned. "Hermione, Emma isn't in the bathroom."

"I know, because Luna just told me she never came back to the room when she left, last night, to go to the loo."

"What? Oh, dear . . . I hope she didn't take it into her head to wander around the castle by herself . . . she could have gotten lost . . . or Peeves might have locked her in a classroom . . . we'd better tell the guys," Ginny waved her wand and transfigured her pjs back into her regular clothes, did a 'freshening' spell, even as Hermione hustled out of bed and off to the bathroom. Ginny walked over and gently shook Tonks' shoulder. "Tonks . . .wake up . . . we might have a bit of a problem on our hands."

"meroblm . . . mut meroblm?" came the mumbled reply, from under the pillow.

"Emma's missing."

"WHAT!" Tonks shot straight up. "BLOODY HELL!" She scrambled out from under the covers and grabbed her wand, transfiguring her clothes, even as Hermione came flying back into the room, transfiguring hers on the run.

"Oh, good, you're up," Hermione came over. "Luna noticed that Emma never came back from the loo last night. She might be anywhere in the castle, but we have to find her."

"Well, that should be fairly easy," Luna injected, as the others swung around to face her. "Ask the House Elves where she is . . . nothing gets past them." She smiled and then blinked, tilting her head, looking at the three gaping mouths before here.

"Luna!" Hermione threw her arms around Luna and hugged her. "You are _brilliant_!"

"Posey!" Ginny called.

'Pop"

"Yes, Missy Ginny, how can Posey help you?" The House Elf assigned to the girls part of the Gryffindor Tower stood there, all smiles and eager to please. "Oh! Good morning, Missy Hermione, Missy Luna, Missy Tonks."

"Good morning, Posey," they chorused.

"Anyway . . . Posey, would you happen to know where Missy Emma is right now?" Ginny asked, trying to keep the rising panic out of her voice.

"Yes, Missy Ginny, her am in the Common Room . . . sleeping on the sofa . . . with Master Draco." Posey informed them, smile on her face.

"What?" "Really?" "Oh, my." "I suspected as much."

That last statement from Luna made the others turn their attention once more to their blond, dreamy eyed classmate.

"What?" Hermione said, surprised. "Suspected as much?"

"Of course . . . Draco's waited sixteen years to see her again," Luna shrugged. "I imagine he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. They probably talked most of the night."

"Let's hope that's ALL they did," Ginny growled, as she stormed out of the room, the others hot on her heels.

"Did Posey say something wrong?" asked the House Elf, wringing her hands.

"No, Posey, just something unexpected," Tonks threw over her shoulder, smiling back at the diminutive creature. "It's quite alright. Really!"

"We'll see about _that_!" Hermione muttered to Ginny, who nodded.

X X X

They were standing on the landing, looking down into the Common Room, when Dan, Harry, Neville, Ron & Rupert joined them.

"Morning honey," Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Ah, what are we looking at, by the way?"

Silently, Ginny pointed down to the couch in front of the fireplace. Two figures could be seen, lying there, arms around each other, partially covered by a quilt, oblivious to their astonished observers.

"Bloody hell!" gasped Ron.

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"Is that?" Rupert craned his neck for a better look.

Just then, Tom, the twins and Teddy arrived. Tom took one look down at the couple on the sofa and clamped his hand over his mouth, to keep from bursting into laughter. Several smacks from the women shut him up, "Ow! Gerroff!" he hissed.

"Why are you _laughing_?!" Hermione hissed back at him.

"Because I told Emma, back when we were at Grimmauld Place, that first day, that Draco, even back then, was falling in love with her. Seems the wait was worth it . . . for him!"

"Tom!" Dan and Rupert both turned, staring daggers at their friend.

Putting his hands up, he smiled and then pointed. "Relax you two, they're still fully clothed! Well . . ." he strained to get a better look over Dan's head. "In their pjs, at least. But you two know Emma as well as I, she's not a 'one night stand' type of girl, even if she wouldn't remember that night. "

"That's what I said; they just talked late into the night and fell asleep," Luna agreed, smiling at Tom.

X X X

Draco, not moving his lips, whispered in Emma's ear, having felt her start to stir in his arms. "Don't move, Emma . . . we're being watched."

He felt her tense slightly and then relax.

"Who is it?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed and her lips still.

"The whole gang, except maybe Remus and Sirius. No, wait, I can hear them coming down to the landing. I'm trying not to laugh, but this really is _too_ funny. They think we . . . Tom assured them we _didn't_ 'do the deed' . . . and I quote, _She's not a 'one night stand' type of girl, even if she wouldn't remember. _ Very loyal, our Tom."

"VERY! Oh, and I'm assuming the 'Silencing Spell' is still working, if you're _this_ chatty," Emma said, fighting to not smile or move her head, as much as she really wanted to look up and see the laughter in his eyes.

"Perfectly. Ooooo, I just had a wickedly Slytherin thought; what do you say, Emma , my love, to giving them their money's worth. It'll be a good payback for snooping on us!"

"If it involves you kissing me good morning, then I'm all for it," Emma whispered.

"It does indeed . . . very Slytherin answer, by the way. Now, here's what we'll do. "

X X X

Remus and Sirius had been silenced, with Tonks and George's hands over their mouths, while the whole incident was whispered in their ears, their eyes flying wide. They looked over the balcony and then at the others, who were nodding and putting their fingers to their lips, to tell them to be quiet!

"Look!" Neville hissed, pointing.

As one, the crowd focused their attention downward and watched as Draco moved slowly, trying to stretch without waking Emma, but despite his careful movements, Emma squirmed, stretched and then, opening her eyes, smiled at him.

They were talking, but no-one could hear what was being said.

" 'Silencing Spell'?" Fred whispered to George, eyebrow raised.

"That's what _I'd_ do," George answered back, winking.

A sudden intake of breath by several in the group turned the twins attention once more to the couple below, who were snogging quite passionately. When Draco stopped kissing Emma and said something to her, she nodded and then hugged him, which put her in a position to be looking up at the stairway. As one, the watchers ducked down, so as not to be seen. Luna, being in a better position, near the corner, took a peek.

"They're getting up off of the sofa, hugging, kissing again . . . _they're coming toward the stairs_!"

With much scrambling, ducking , shoving and smothered giggles, everyone scattered back to their dorm rooms as Draco and Emma approached the staircase, arms around each other's waist. They could hear the retreating footsteps, so they stopped at the base of the stairs and burst into peals of laughter. When they calmed down, sufficiently, Draco removed the 'Silencing Spell' as they walked up the stone steps, hand in hand, parted with a kiss and went to have some more fun at their friends' expense.

X X X

"Good morning!" Emma said, smiling as she entered the dorm room wrapped in a Hogwarts bathrobe, pjs over her arm, toweling her hair dry. She tossed the pjs onto her bed and covering her head with the towel, proceeded to rub her hair vigorously.

"Ah, we do have drying spells for your hair, Emma," Ginny ventured, as Hermione transfigured Emma's pjs back into her clothes and did a refreshing spell for good measure.

"Oh, thanks anyway, Ginny , but my hair's short enough that this will do just fine." Whipping off the towel, she ran her fingers through her curls. "Ta-Da! Why, thank you, Hermione! You all are already dressed . . . don't wait for me, I'll be right down."

"Okay . . . right . . . ladies, shall we?" Tonks jerked her head toward the door.

"We'll see you downstairs," Luna said, as she followed the others out.

"You already have," Emma snickered, after they left the room, as she put her blouse on and buttoned it.

X X X

"Why didn't you say something?!" Ginny hissed at Hermione.

"Why didn't you?!" Hermione shot back.

"Because, if anybody said anything, she'd have known we'd seen Draco and her," Luna concluded, logically. The other two knew she was right.

"Let's just not say anything; if _they_ bring it up, fine, but otherwise, it really isn't any of our business," Tonks added.

The four women continued down the stairs to the Common Room, brows furrowed, wondering what the real story was.

X X X

Draco walked into the dorm room he had been assigned to share with Tom, George, Fred and Teddy, fully dressed, having transfigured his clothes on the way. Four heads swiveled to look at him as he came through the door.

"Ah, there you are, Draco. Where you been, then? " Tom asked.

"Couldn't sleep, took a walk and wound up on the sofa down in the Common Room. Just too strange sleeping in the Gryffindor dorm room, I guess," he added, shrugging. "You lot ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah." "Sure" "I'm starved!" "Yes, indeed."

"Well, then let's get this show on the road, as they say . . . isn't that the right expression, Tom?" Draco smiled.

"Right on the money! Let's hurry down before Ron and Rupert get there, or there'll be nothing left!"

Draco stood aside, and bowed, waving the others out the door before him. He was grinning from ear to ear as he followed them down the steps.

X X X

Harry, Dan, Ron, Rupert, Neville, Sirius and Remus were lounging around the Common Room when the ladies arrived, followed by Emma. Good mornings were exchanged, and then a silence settled over everyone, as they waited for the last group to join them. It wasn't a minute later that Fred, George, Tom and Teddy came clattering down the stairs, Draco calmly walking behind them.

As Draco took the last step off the stairs, he looked up and spotted Emma. He froze, everyone else watching from him to Emma and back, like a tennis match . . . who would move first, what would they do or say? The suspense was _killing_ them. Then Draco broke into grin. Emma took off, running the length of the room and leapt into his outstretched arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him as he spun them around.

"_DRACO_! " "_EMMA_!"

As they stopped spinning and snogging, Emma dropped her legs and stood there, Draco's arm around her waist, hers around his, looking puzzled.

"What?"

"Never mind." Tonks said, turning away from them and facing the group of open mouthed onlookers, pointing to the door. "Breakfast, _now_!"

With much shaking of heads and a few snickers, they obeyed her, with Draco and Emma bringing up the rear, holding hands.

"You 'd think they'd never seen two people snogging!" Draco exclaimed, loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Of course they have, Draco . . . they were watching us for a good five minutes earlier this morning," Emma replied, in an equally loud voice.

Tom exploded in laughter, followed by Fred and George, then the rest, as they made their way down the main staircase to the Great Hall.

"I guess we deserved that," Harry said, when they reached the bottom.

"We did a fair amount of talking last night, Harry, and fell asleep on the couch. . . Wizards Honor," Draco replied.

"And a fair bit of snogging, too, " Emma added, grinning.

Harry nodded and started into the Great Hall, but stopped to turn and face the couple. "You _do_ know, Draco, that Tom, Dan and Rupert would have your arse if you didn't behave like a gentleman," Harry advised him

"Oh_, indeed I do_," nodded Draco, soberly.

"Draco truly _is_ a gentleman, Harry," Emma said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry looked at the two of them, then smiled, nodded and turned to continue into the Great Hall. They walked down to where the others were seating themselves, smiles on their faces.

X X X

"Headmaster Dumbledore sends his greetings to you all this morning," Minerva informed the people seated at the tables, waiting for breakfast to begin. "He begs your indulgence, as his favorite treat for the summer is having a bit of a lie in and then breakfast in bed."

"Sounds like an excellent plan, to me," Sirius replied, hiding a yawn behind his hand. "These late night shenanigans are not as easy to recover from as they were when we were students here, isn't that right, Remus?"

"Oh, please, Sirius; you slept like a log and you sounded like you were sawing it in two . . . that's why 'Silencing ' spells are so dead useful."

"I'll second that!" laughed Tonks, which earned her a surprised look from her husband, with a high-five second from their son! Everyone was laughing, as the Weasley contingent from The Burrow arrived, so in the ensuing rise of the noise level in the Great Hall, Draco leaned over to Emma and whispered in her ear.

"I'll second that statement on 'Silencing Spells' myself!"

Emma buried her face in her hands, giggling, eyes sparkling.

Minerva clapped her hands and breakfast appeared. The parents in the group immediately devoted themselves to getting the little ones plates filled and the youngsters settled at their places, and then the adults sorted through the selection of dishes.

Once everyone had satisfied their hunger they started chatting away about where they should take their guests first for the tour of Hogwarts.

"Let's hit the high spots here in the castle first and then do the grounds," suggested Hermione.

"Everybody!" Ron stood, tapping on his pumpkin juice glass. "First point of interest on Hermione's list of 'must see' spots _is_ . . . ?"

"_THE_ _LIBRARY_!" the whole room chorused, then laughed as Hermione grabbed the sleeve of Ron's shirt to pull him down onto the bench.

"Ron! That's not funny!" Hermione fussed.

"Yes, it is!" came a dozen or more voices, causing Hermione to blush, as Ron put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I've waited YEARS for the opportunity to say that, 'mione, 'cause face the fact . . .what were you going to suggest . . . .hum?"

"The library," Hermione admitted, then smiled. "Am I that predictable?"

"When it comes to Hogwarts . . . yes!" Ron replied, smiling at his wife. She gave him a kiss and they turned their attention to Minerva, who was standing up to make an announcement.

"Might I suggest splitting up into groups and show each of our guest what _they_ consider worth a visit. Then we could all meet, right outside by the entrance doors at, say 10:00, to make our way to Hagrid's and then tour the grounds, the Quidditch Pitch and then return for lunch and our meeting this afternoon to finish our telling of the last year of the war."

Draco glanced at Emma and saw her dawning realization of what would follow that meeting . . . going 'home'. Her eyes filled with tears and she hastily used her napkin to wipe them away, but the grief-stricken look in her eyes broke his heart.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered to her. Emma nodded.

Standing, he took hold of her elbow to help her stand as he announced, "Emma has asked to see the Potions classroom and lab first, so we'll be heading in that direction."

Emma got up from the bench without a word and walked out of the Great Hall, hand in hand with Draco. There was complete silence, even the young children sensed something was amiss. Professor McGonagall looked to Harry, who held up a hand to stop her from saying anything. As Draco and Emma disappeared around the corner, everyone started talking at once.

"Harry, what is going on?" Minerva asked. "Have I missed something?"

"We all did, Minerva," replied Harry. "It seemed that Draco and Emma have formed . . . a relationship. I think she's just having trouble coming to terms with having to forget all of this . . . and him."

"Oh, dear," Minerva sat back down. "That _is_ unfortunate. When did this all come about?"

"I know the answer to that question, Minerva," volunteered Tom. "It seems when we went back in time, and they met that Christmas, Draco developed a crush on our Emma, which she realized at the time, but did nothing to encourage, might I add."

"Do you mean to tell me that Draco Malfoy has waited all this time, just to spend a few hours with her?" Molly Weasley asked, having been told by Ginny about the earlier events of the morning. "That doesn't make any sense . . . why would he do that?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Luna spoke up before Molly got up a full head of steam. "It's been half his life, waiting for her to return. Emma obviously has feelings for Draco, so I think we should let them alone."

"It's going to be hard on both of them, Draco especially. He didn't invent the 'Time Turners' we used just to meet Emma, he did it to give your world a second chance . . . meeting Emma and falling in love with her, when we showed up at Grimmauld Place, was just an unexpected part of it," added Dan.

"I think we should just go ahead as planned, then," Minerva directed. "If we encounter Emma and Draco somewhere in the school, invite them to join your group , but if they'd rather not, then we'll all catch up with them at 10:00."

"Well, while all of you tour around, Molly and I are going with the grandkids to the Quidditch Pitch for a little broom flying practice, so they can impress our guests later this morning . . isn't that right, kids?" Arthur turned to the children's end of the table, hands raised.

"Yeah, Grandpa!" "We're ready right now!" "I've got my broom!" "Yeah, let's go!" "Me too, me too!"

Shouts and laughter replaced the somber attitude as all of the Weasley grandkids grabbed their 'junior' brooms and trooped out of the Great Hall with their Grandma and Grandpa. Fleur, Bill, Angelina, Alicia and Teddy went along to help coach and supervise.

X X X

Draco and Emma had walked down the stairs to the dungeon level in silence, but as they reached the door of the Potions Classroom, he stopped and pulled her into his arms, where she sobbed for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that," Emma finally managed to say, after pulling some tissues from her pocket and drying her tears.

"It was a perfectly reasonable reaction when you were reminded of what's going to happen at the end of today," Draco said, tilting her chin up and kissing her. Minerva didn't know she would upset you, she was just being practical about today's schedule . . . occupational hazard of being Deputy Headmistress."

Emma smiled, nodding. She looked around and shivered. "This hallway gives me the creeps. No offense . . . but it's not the Slytherin Common room. That, at least, had some charm." She shivered again. "And it's cold, too, even now in the summer. It must be freezing in the winter."

"Indeed it is. Well, let's take a look at the Potions lab, shall we?" Draco opened the door and swept his arm, ushering her into the darkened classroom. Taking his wand, he lit the wall torches and the fire in the hearth, noticeably warming the air.

"Wow. This looks very similar to our set, but it is so much bigger," Emma observed, as she walked between the tables. There was a row of small windows along one wall, through which the morning sun was shining. On the back wall were multiple shelves lined with jars and packets of potion ingredients. The wall where the door was located had a big blackboard in front of which was positioned a desk. There was another door on the last wall, that Draco pointed out to Emma. "Severus' office."

"Ah." Emma nodded. "I wonder why he wasn't at breakfast?"

"I always have my breakfast early, Emma," came the reply from behind them. Severus Snape stood in the door to the hallway. "I'm an early riser, and during the holidays, the meal schedule is rather casual, shall we say, concerning breakfast. Luncheon and dinner are usually at a set time, but breakfast," he shrugged, as he walked into the room. "It's optional and the House Elves don't mind doing individual service for the residents. Or 'Room Service' in Albus' case."

"Good morning, Severus," Emma smiled, as she went over and gave the somber man a hug. "This classroom is fantastic! "

"I'm glad you approve, Emma," he replied, with a small smile. "Draco."

"Severus," Draco nodded hello. "Oh, by the way, while I'm down here, you wouldn't happen to have a bit of 'Invigoration Draught'. I'm not keen on trekking all the way up to the Hospital Wing to get some from Poppy."

"Why would you need that particular draught? Late night?" Severus smirked, but then caught Emma blushing, beet red, out of the corner of his eye and received a withering look from Draco.

"Actually, I had a good night's sleep," Draco responded, after taking a second to calm down. "However, I think our guests will need it this evening. When we leave, we'll be going back to yesterday morning at Dan's house and they'll be going through another whole Saturday . . . so we can't have them falling asleep at noon, face first in their soup," he added, which made Emma smile.

"Oh, that wouldn't do at all!" she giggled, walking over and putting her arm through Draco's, kissing him on the cheek.

Severus eyebrow shot up but he turned and walked over to a cabinet by the fireplace, opened it, reached in and came up with a small vial. Closing the cabinet door, he turned and handed the liquid filled container to Draco.

"I should think two drops should be sufficient. That will give about twelve hours of extra staying power, but Emma, I don't think you or your friends will feel anything amiss. It will just seem like you've got a lot of extra energy for the day."

Emma nodded, "I'm sure it'll work perfectly, Severus . . . that's why you get the big bucks"

Draco barked a laugh when he spotted the totally puzzled look on Severus' face.

"She means she knows you're the best Potions maker in England."

"Ah, well, in that case, thank you, Emma," Severus bowed. "I'm assuming you are taking a tour of the castle first, then heading outdoors?"

"Indeed we are," Emma nodded. "We're each going to see the particular places that were of interest to us and then meeting up to go to Hagrid's."

"And this was your first stop?" Snape questioned, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm _not_ Hermione, Severus!" Emma laughed. "Although I do want to see the library, this was first and closest, so here we are!"

"Well, have a good time wandering the halls and I shall see you at lunchtime, then." Severus replied, as Draco took Emma's hand and led her out of the classroom. She waved goodbye and then the two of them started up the steps, watched by the Potions Master.

'This is not going to be easy, letting her go.' Severus thought, shaking his head. Using his wand to put out the torches and extinguish the fire, he then closed the classroom door and walked away, further into the depths of the dungeons.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: "Don't pull out any of them feathers!"

"Ah Ha!" shouted Tom, as he came around the corner and spotted Draco and Emma emerging from the Library. "I knew you'd wind up here! Couldn't resist, could you?"

Emma was smiling as Draco and she walked toward Tom, Fred, George and Neville coming around the corner behind him.

"Of course I'm going to take a peek at the Library, but I've also seen the Potions lab and Professor Flitwick's classroom. You?" she asked.

"Astronomy Tower, Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and now we're heading for the stairs to take a ride!" Tom answered. "Want to come along?"

"Sure, we were headed in that general direction," Draco answered, giving Emma's hand a squeeze. "But on the way we were going to check out a few of the short cuts and secret passages, which I believe are your area of expertise," he added, turning to the Weasley twins.

"Right you are, Draco!" Fred grinned.

"Follow us!" declared George, leading the way.

"Neville, I've been meaning to ask you," Emma slipped her arm through Neville's as they all walked down the hallway. "How are your parents doing?"

"Oh, well, about the same as always. Thanks for asking, Emma." Neville gave her a small smile.

"Please tell me if this is too personal, but has anyone ever tried using 'Legilimency' to see if they could help them?"

"Well, I wasn't old enough when it happened to remember what tests were run when they first got to St. Mungo's, but I don't think they've had any psychotherapy, as I believe the Muggles call it."

"Perhaps that's something you could suggest; if there is a Healer who does know how to do "Legilimency' they might be able to help your folks on that level, from within."

Draco and Neville both stopped and looked at Emma and then each other, then back at Emma.

"That's bloody brilliant, Emma," Draco said. "I'll help you find someone, Neville. Perhaps Father could ask over in the States; they seem to use more Muggle ways with their Healing methods than over there . . . maybe they already do that kind of treatment."

"Thanks, Draco, I'd appreciate that," grinned Neville. He reached out and gathered Emma in a bear hug, kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you, Emma!"

"Hey!" Draco barked. "Unhand my woman!"

Emma was giggling and pushed Draco back. "Behave yourself, Draco! Neville is spoken for! You've got nothing to worry about! . . . Still . . . " She took each of them by the arm and continued down the corridor, Wizard on either side of her. "It doesn't get much better than this!"

X X X

"I don't like those stairs moving," declared Emma, as she hopped off the bottom step of the last staircase leading to the ground floor. "Ah, back on solid ground!"

"That's why I was glad to be in Slytherin; I could get to my dorm without using them, but the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were stuck." Draco said, as he joined her.

"Here they come," Ron called over his shoulder to the others waiting in the entrance hall, as he walked up to Draco and Emma. "I was sent to see where you all had wandered." Then he looked toward his brothers, who were racing Tom and Neville up one moving set of stairs and down another. "Oy! You lot are gonna be late if you don't stop goofing off!"

"You sound like Mum, Ron!" Fred laughed, as he slid down the banister, jumping off at the late second to land, "Ta Da!", in front of his younger sibling .

"Yeah!" added George, as he caught up to Fred. "Relax and enjoy, bro!"

Tom and Neville came clattering down the steps and joined the group.

"That was insane!" Tom exclaimed! "Real stairs are going to be SO boring!"

"Well, it wasn't fun when those stairs sent you five minutes out of your way and you were already late for class, mate!" Neville told him. "Especially Snape's!"

"HEY!" Ron interrupted, "Everyone is waiting at the doors, ready to head to Hagrid's!"

"So, why are you holding us up, running your mouth? You sound like Percy!" Fred exclaimed.

"Quite inconsiderate of you, Ron, old man!" George added, as they walked past Ron, who was standing there with his mouth open, sputtering.

"Me? ME!?"

Draco and Emma were laughing, much to everyone's relief, when the stragglers met up with the others by the doors to the courtyard.

X X X

As they approached Hagrid's hut, barking was heard coming from within.

"Oh, that reminds me." Harry turned to the visitors. "Fang died a couple of years ago, and Hagrid has a new dog."

"Horse is more like it," Ron laughed. "If you thought Fang was big, wait until you see . . "

"_**Seymour**_! **Come here**, _ya daft dog_!" Hagrid bellowed from the open front door of his hut, as he watched his huge Irish Wolfhound bounding toward his guests. Sirius quickly stepped in front of the group and growled. Seymour skidded to a halt, ears up, scanning the group for the other canine he was sure must be somewhere in this gang of humans. Then his nose caught Sirius' scent and his tail started wagging. Trotting up to the Animagus, he reared up, putting his paws on Sirius' shoulders and proceeded to lick his new found friend's face.

"Seems to recognize his own kind," Remus laughed, as Sirius petted his grey haired welcoming committee.

"I wonder what he'll think of you, Mooney?" Sirius shot back, as he set Seymour's paws on the ground and patted his back. The dog wagged his tail and then proceeded to circulate through the crowd, getting petted, ears scratched and generally spoiled. He gave Remus one 'woof', but then continued his exploration of the group.

As Hagrid arrived on the scene, he apologized for Seymour' manners. "He's still a pup, after all."

"'Pup!?" Rupert exclaimed! "I've seen Shetland ponies smaller than that dog of yours, Hagrid. Just how big _will_ he get?"

"Well, he's a bit more 'en six months, so he's about full grown, just has to fill out a little," Hagrid informed Rupert. "So, you all have come to visit some 'o my Forbidden Forest creatures, eh?"

"We'd love to say hello to Buckbeak," Dan said. "Think he'll remember us?"

"Ah, sure he will . . . come on, he's right over here in his paddock." Hagrid turned and led the way over to the edge of the trees and then down a short path.

"It never made much sense to me to keep Buckbeak in a corral, when he can fly," laughed Rupert. "Oh, look, there he is!"

Buckbeak, hearing voices, had walked into the center of the paddock, then stood, watching the humans approach. Everyone stopped and bowed to Buckbeak and then waited for him to lower his head in greeting. After nodding to them, the Hippogriff walked toward over, tail swishing. He burr'd as he was petted and stroked by his visitors.

"Dan, do you want to take a ride?" Harry asked. "I'll go with you,"

"Could we?" Dan asked, wide eyed, looking to Hagrid for permission.

"Sure, it'll be good exercise for Beaky, and you'll have a great view of the castle when he swings around over the lake.

"Okay, I'm game!" Dan grinned.

Before he could change his mind, Hagrid had hoisted both Dan and Harry onto Buckbeak's back.

"Don't pull out none of them feathers!" he called out, as the Hippogriff took a running start and then spread his wings and took off, to cheers from the rest of the onlookers.

Emma heard a small noise off to the right and turning, saw a golden colt standing just outside of the fence that backed up on the Forbidden Forest, watching them with enormous jet black eyes.

"Oh, look!"she exclaimed, walking over to gaze over the railing at the diminutive horse. It turned huge eyes to her and blinked.

Seeing a gate not far down the fence, Emma let herself out and slowly walked over to the tiny creature. The colt hesitated a moment and then stretched out its muzzle to sniff her outstretched hand. Deciding that Emma posed no threat, it took a step toward her. Emma ran her finger down its velvety muzzle and then stroked its neck. She looked back toward the fence to say something to Draco, but was astonished to see the entire group standing at the railing watching her, most with their mouths open in surprise.

"_What_?"

"Emma, do you know what that is you're petting?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's certainly nothing dangerous, Draco. It's a colt . . . and isn't she a darling? I've never seen such a beautiful palomino," she replied, admiring at her new little friend.

Draco smiled, shaking his head. "Think, Emma . . . why would there be a palomino at Hogwarts?"

"As many strange creatures as there are in _this_ forest, why not?" she answered.

"Look," instructed Draco, pointed to something behind Emma.

Turning her head, Emma saw a gleaming white unicorn approaching. Gasping, Emma stood there, not moving, although her hand still absently stroking the colt's head.

Hagrid smiled. "That there is Starlight, Emma, the wee one's mum, don't 'ya know."

Emma looked down at the golden body of the miniature, horse like creature. "But, why is the baby gold? And where's its horn?"

"All unicorns are born gold colored, Emma," Hagrid informed her. "And they start turning white and growing their horn after they're weaned."

"Oh," Emma replied quietly, as Starlight walked up, sniffed her, then nodded her head. Emma reached out and patted the wondrous creature on her neck. "Starlight, you have a beautiful daughter," she managed to whisper, but then giggled when the proud mother nodded her agreement. "What's the baby's name, Hagrid?"

"Don't have one yet, Emma," Hagrid said, but then smiled. "Hey, Starlight." The unicorn turned her head to the Gamekeeper, ears cocked. "How does the name Emma sound to you?"

Starlight stood thinking for a second, then turned and looked at the Muggle standing in front of her, blinked her eyes with their outrageously long eyelashes and then nodded, putting her head down and nuzzling her colt.

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she knelt down and put her arms around the little unicorn's neck and gave her a gentle hug. "Hello, Emma. Do you like that name? I'm rather fond of it, myself."

Little Emma rubbed her head against this nice human. Even as young as she was, she knew this one was different, somehow. She didn't sense any Magic, which confused, but didn't frighten her. Glancing up at her mother, she saw a nod of approval and she understood it was fine to be friends with this visitor.

Hermione was standing next to Draco, her eyes wide. Draco glanced sideways at her, smiling. "I don't see the unicorns coming up to any of us," he whispered wickedly. "Guess Emma's the only virgin left in this lot."

Hermione slammed her hand over her lips to stop the shriek of laughter from exploding out of her mouth, but at the same time, she used her other hand to slap Draco on the arm.

"Ow!"

X X X

Tom and Rupert also took turns having a ride on Buckbeak, but Emma wasn't keen on that idea, _at all_. "When I had to 'ride' the animatronic Beaky during filming I was scared to death and we were only about six or eight feet off the floor, with padding under us! So, thanks, but no thanks. No offense, Buckbeak."

The Hippogriff looked at her and then snorted and shook his head. 'Silly human.'

Sirius was being followed everywhere by Seymour, who was intrigued by this human who just reeked, as far as Seymour's nose was concerned, of dog. Finally, Sirius couldn't stand it any longer. He turned to the wolfhound, "Really?" Seymour barked, then sat, tongue out, waiting. Sirius rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell." He changed into his 'Animagus' form and took off running, Seymour gambling after him, his long legs making it easy for him to keep up with the black dog who was weaving and dodging around the trees, barking at his new playmate.

"It's probably best if Sirius keeps Seymour busy while we go to see the Thestrals," Hagrid laughed. "He's too excitable, yet, our Seymour, and might aggravate them," he added, as he shouldered a half a steer carcass and headed down a path into the Forbidden Forest, everyone falling into step behind him.

"Do you want to go?" Draco asked Emma quietly, his hand grasping her arm, holding her back as the others followed Hagrid.

"Well, since I can't see them, I'd rather take a walk around the grounds, if you don't mind," she answered, looking up into his eyes.

"Right." He put his arm around her shoulder and called to Harry, "Potter! We're going for a walk. We'll catch up at the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry looked back from the beginning of the path, nodded and then lifted his hand, shooing them off. Draco smiled at him.

X X X

Lucius and Narcissa were strolling across the bridge, heading into the school, when a movement on the lawn below caught Lucius' eye. "Is that Draco?" he asked his wife, pointing.

Shading her eyes against the glare from the lake, Cissa watched as two people walked slowly, arms around each other, toward the shoreline. Turning, she hooked her arm into Lucius' and pulled him away from the railing.

"Indeed, it does seem to be our son . . . and Emma," she added, a smile on her face.

"I wonder what's going on?" Lucius kept trying to peek over the banister at the couple below, even as Narcissa dragged him relentlessly forward.

"Whatever is 'going on' between our son and that very nice young lady, is none of our business, dear," she reminded him. "She'll be leaving, forever, in a few hours, so we'll let them have their time alone."

"But," Lucius started to argue, however, Cissa cut him off.

"Darling, remember when you and I took walks by the lake? We'd have been more than upset if _we_ were interrupted, so let's leave _them_ alone."

"Oh, indeed I _do_ remember . . . that's why I want to keep an eye on those two."

"Lucius Malfoy! Draco is a grown man, not a student . . . butt out!" Narcissa laughed at the outraged look on her husband's face, but then he shook his head, smiling.

"You're right, darling, I guess I just had a flashback to when Draco was a student here and my protective instincts kicked in," Lucius admitted.

"Who were you thinking of protecting, dear; Draco or Emma?" Narcissa looked up at him, smile on her face.

"Actually," Lucius stopped walking, frown on his face, "I don't have a clue."

Narcissa laughed and then took his hand, kissed his cheek and they continued into the Entrance Hall.

X X X

Rupert and Dan stood watching as bits and pieces of the steer carcass were torn away and then saw them disappear after being lifted into the air.

"Blimey, that's so weird to watch," Rupert exclaimed.

Dan turned to Ron and Hermione. "You two rode on these invisible horses to London, to the Ministry? Bloody Hell! Imagine flying through the air with nothing under you!" He shook his head in astonishment.

"Well," Ron admitted, "We could feel that they were under us, so to speak, and I didn't mind so much; I was used to broom riding."

"I was petrified, but just closed my eyes and clung to mine for dear life." Hermione shook her head at the memory. "Now, of course, after the War and all, we _can_ see them. They are so strangely majestic."

Luna led Rupert forward and took his hand, placing it on the neck of the closest Thestral.

"Whoa, that's the softest skin . . . almost silky," he exclaimed. "And it's a bit taller than I imagined." Reaching along the neck, his hand encountered the folded wing. "What's the wingspan, Luna?"

"Oh, about twenty feet, I should think," Luna replied, as she also petted Tenebrus, Hagrid's favorite.

"They look almost exactly like the ones in the movie, Rupert," Tom told him, as he stood admiring the creatures. "Except, they look a tad more reptilian and are as black as midnight."

Tonks, Ginny and Hermione were standing back from the rest of the group, heads together, whispering.

"I think we were a bit off base about Draco and his motives," Hermione said.

"Well, it's been a while since we've been anywhere near a unicorn, but if there was ever a way to tell that there was no fooling around, save for some serious snogging last night, that proved it, as far as I'm concerned," Ginny nodded.

"Remember when the unicorns wouldn't go near Pansy Parkinson?" snickered Hermione.

"Really?" Tonks gasped, then smothered her laughter, as Remus walked over.

"What's so funny?" he asked, as he put his arm around his wife.

"The marvelous way Emma had with that unicorn colt; wasn't frightened at all, even when mother walked up to her." Hermione explained.

"Ah, I see, and the fact that it proved she's still a virgin, even after we all saw her asleep in Draco's arms, has _nothing_ to do with your giggling, eh?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No, it doesn't . . . we were actually talking about Pansy Parkinson," Ginny smiled.

Remus looked skeptical. "How odd." He rolled his eyes and walked away, shaking his head, while the three women convulsed in laughter.

X X X

Emma and Draco had followed the shoreline, hand in hand, until they reached a row of bushes, which marked the beginning of the lakeside part of the Forbidden Forest. Draco had led Emma around the first couple of rhododendrons onto a path, which wound through some tall pine trees to a little point of land jutting out into the lake. Surprisingly, there was a bench situated so the whole vista of the lake was there to enjoy. Sitting down, Draco pulled Emma onto his lap, his arms around her, as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I have to ask you a question, Emma," Draco said, his voice low and calm.

"What?" Emma lifted her head and turned to gaze at him.

"Don't blurt out the first thing that pops into your mind, but do you know why I can't let you retain your memories of me . . . or this world?"

Emma's eyebrows drew together and she turned her head to look out over the water. It was several minutes before she turned to look at this blond man who she loved, his ice blue eyes boring into hers as if he was seeking her answer.

It suddenly occurred to her that he _could_, indeed, be reading her mind. She knew that wasn't quite polite, by Wizarding standards, but she frankly thought it might help him understand, if he _could_ see her thoughts. So, smiling, she mentally tried to let go of any defenses or thoughts of indignation at his invasion of her mind and let him see her answer.

'Draco, I'm more of a danger to you and the rest of the Wizarding World, than you are to my life. Simply because of the movies . . . practically the whole world knows you and me by sight . . . well, Tom and me . . . you're fictional. But if you _were_ spotted for who you _really_ are, it would ruin all of the hard work that generations of Wizarding folk have done to keep you world's existence a secret.

_'I'm_ the danger, _not_ you, _not_ the Magic, but _Muggle_ _me_ . . .it would devastate your whole life and the lives of all of those people we saved . . . it would be a fate worse than Voldemort . . . I take that back, he'd have attacked us Muggles and destroyed our world.

'As much as I love you, I can't be that selfish; we tried so hard to help you all and then I could ruin it by insisting on being with you . . . I'm too much of a Gryffindor; I won't jeopardize all that Harry, you . . . _everyone_ went through . . . I can't . . . I know that . . . but I _do_ love you . . . even when I can't remember you . . . _I'll still love you_.'

Tears were streaming down her face, even as Draco mentally backed away from her thoughts and focused on her face. He hugged her to his chest and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"Oh Emma . . . I shouldn't have done that, but I had to see . . . I had to make sure that you understand why I have to let you go back . . . without the memory of me." Draco held her close, his own tears falling. "I made all of this possible, when I fixed and improved the 'Time Turners', but I had no clue that it would be the best and worst idea of my life. I have to let you go _because_ I made it all happen."

Emma lifted her face from his shoulder and took Draco's face in her hands. "Draco Malfoy, I don't want to hear you talk like that . . . I wouldn't have missed this whole adventure for the world! You did a _wonderful_ thing for the Wizarding World! Your 'Time Turner' is _brilliant_! AND, having found you, having fallen in love with you, knowing you love me . . . it is worth having to go back . . . to keep _you_ safe . . . to keep your _world_ safe . . . I can live with that . . . I can do that . . . and I want you to know I _will_ remember you . . . 'Time Turner' or no 'Time Turner' . . . somewhere in the recesses of my brain . . . _you'll be there_ . . . in my dreams . . . when I see the movies or run into Tom, some little part of my brain will sound a tiny bell . . . _I will remember I love you!_"

Draco pulled her into his arms, tears falling, sobbing while Emma stroked his back, whispering in his ear, and finally reaching in her pocket for some tissues for them both to use. There was no need to apologize or be ashamed of showing his raw emotions to this lovely woman that he loved, he knew she understood and more importantly, accepted what had to happen. Now, he believed he could face his future, too . . .without her.

X X X

"Hey, you lot!" Sirius yelled, when he spotted the group returning with Hagrid. "We'd better hurry up, the kids are waiting for us over at the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Oh, that's right, gang. We'd better hurry," Harry urged everyone.

"See you at lunch Hagrid!" Dan called.

"Thanks for showing us the Thestrals, even if we couldn't see them, " Ron added, as he hurried after the others.

"Right! See all of you in a bit!" Hagrid waved.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 : Quidditch for Muggles 101

As Draco and Hermione climbed the stairs into the stands that ringed the Quidditch Pitch, they could hear the voices of the Weasley grandchildren raised in enthusiastic cheering, as they watched two of their group race each other to one end of the pitch, swing around the goal posts and head for a finish line at the other end.

"Ah, speed races," smiled Draco. "Fun but safe for beginners."

"They really are flying awfully fast!" Emma gasped, as James Potter crossed the line a half a broom length in front of Rose Weasley. "At least Rose has her father's Quidditch skills . . . Hermione is strictly a spectator."

"And speaking of spectators, here come Mother and Father," Draco whispered in her ear, having spotted his parents descending on them.

"Good morning, Draco, darling," Narcissa called. "Good morning, Emma."

"Mother." Draco rose and kissed his mother on the cheek and then looked at his father. "Hello, Father, you two are here early."

"Ah, well, I had a report to drop off to Albus from Kingsley, and we heard about the action down here at the Quidditch Pitch and thought we'd come watch. Good morning, Emma."

Emma and Narcissa had just greeted each other with a hug, but Emma walked over to the tall blond man and gave him a kiss on the cheek . "Good morning, Lucius!"

"Seems the Weasleys have provided an entire squad, with substitutes," Draco laughed, pointing to the collection of children surrounding Arthur down on the infield grass.

"Goodness, that is quite a crowd," exclaimed Cissa.

"Indeed . . . and they all seem to be naturals at flying, too, even to my untrained eyes," agreed Emma.

"Where are your fellow time travelers, Emma?" Lucius asked, as he took a seat.

"They went to see the Thestrals, but I've never seen anyone die, so it was not something I had any desire to do . . . . Draco and I took a walk by the lake instead," she added, smiling sweetly.

"So, you have no interest in Magical creatures?" Lucius questioned.

"Oh, of course I do. I have been introduced to Buckbeak, Fawkes, the House Elves and you'll never guess what I saw in the Forest, while we were visiting Buckbeak."

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"A unicorn! _And_ her baby . . . the cutest little thing, all gold in color, no horn, of course . . . Hagrid explained about that. But then, Hagrid named the little colt Emma! And the mother agreed! Isn't that wonderful!"

"You saw a unicorn! How marvelous . . .they really are a wondrous creature, aren't they?" replied Cissa.

"Actually, Mother, Emma walked right up to the colt and made friends with it before the mother walked out of the Forest . . . she thought it was a horse," Draco informed his mother, watching for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed; Narcissa's eyes flew open, she looked at Emma and then at Lucius, who, Draco noted with a smirk of satisfaction, looked properly gob-smacked.

Narcissa recovered quickly, smiled and then shot Lucius an 'I told you so' look.

"Well, I suppose after meeting a unicorn, the Thestrals would have been a bit anti- climatic, isn't that right, Lucius."

"What . . oh, yes . . .right!" Lucius looked over to his son, smiling weakly.

Emma, whose attention had been diverted by the continuing races down on the field, had missed the looks passing between the Malfoys. Draco was beaming at her when she glanced at him.

"What?"

"Would you like to take a ride with me on a broom?" He wiggled his eyebrow.

"Ah . . . no. I'm not doubting your skill, Draco, but I have a real fear of heights! That's why we didn't visit the Astronomy Tower this morning and why I couldn't wait to get off of those crazy staircases!"

"Hey! Malfoy!" Harry and the rest had arrived. "What do you say to showing this lot how real Quidditch players do it?" Harry waved for Draco to join him and the other former team players on the field.

Draco looked at Emma, who smiled. "Go on, you know you're dying to get out there and relive your glory days!"

Draco barked a laugh, gave Emma a kiss and hurried down the steps to join the growing crowd on the field. Lucius rose and walked down to sit near the railing.

Narcissa leaned over to whisper in Emma's ear. "My son hasn't looked this happy in years, Emma. You seem to have changed his outlook on life."

Emma turned to the stunning woman sitting next to her. "He's told me as much, Cissa. . . . I'm so sorry I can't see him after today, but . . . " Emma's eyes filled with tears. "We've talked . . . a lot . . . and come to grips with the reality of this whole situation . . . and we've made peace with it. I'll not remember all of this or him, of course . . .so the burden will be his to bear . . . I wish I could do something, but that's not possible . . . I'm a _real_ danger to your world, and I accept that it would be foolish to think I wasn't . . . we'll enjoy today and Draco will try to move on with his life tomorrow."

"Oh, Emma, dearest," Narcissa put her arm around the girl and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry that this is so painful, for both of you. But Draco has loved you for a long time." Emma looked at Cissa wide-eyed, making her smile sadly. "I've known since you all came to us that Christmas, all those years ago and changed our lives. But, there was nothing a mother could do or say, we _all_ had to wait until your return and then see what happened. "

"We spent a lot of time together last night and then this morning discussing everything . . . he'll be fine, I think . . . I hope . . . I hate knowing I'll not be able to remember . . . it seems so callus on my part, but it's totally necessary to safe guard _all_ of you . . . why go through everything you have, just to be found out because I selfishly insisted on . . . .No, I won't do that to him _or_ you _or_ your world . . .not if I can help it." Emma said, emphatically.

"You and Draco are two very responsible young adults and you _are_ doing the right thing," Cissa kissed Emma on the cheek and then turned to watch the action on the field. "Better wipe your eyes, dear; if Draco flies by and sees you crying, I'll get called on the carpet for meddling!"

Emma laughed and turned to see what had been happening while she and Cissa were talking. Lucius had been joined by Severus Snape and Professor Flitwick. They were conversing with Arthur Weasley, who had ambled over. The grandkids were getting ready to show off for the visitors, so Emma and Narcissa turned their undivided attention to the proceedings.

X X X

"Why do Draco and Harry have to be so far up?" Emma wondered, clutching Cissa's arm, as she gazed skyward at the minute figures aloft, that were Draco and Harry.

"They can keep a better lookout for the Snitch from up there," Lucius informed her, having rejoined the two ladies to watch the pick-up game the older, former players had started after the 'young flyer' demonstration had concluded. Tom, Rupert and Dan were seated with Severus, Hermione, Professor Flitwick and the senior Weasleys, just in front of them. Albus and Minerva were just arriving and decided to sit with Fleur and the young Weasley cousins.

Dan looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry Emma, they're old hands at this."

"I know that, Dan, but the Snitch is right over there . . . " Emma pointed toward the far goal posts. "Don't they see it?"

"Good Lord, Emma ," Tom gasped, spotting the golden, winged ball. "You should be a Seeker, with your eyesight!"

"I just happened to see the sun glint off of it while everyone else was watching Fred and George get after Sirius and Remus," Emma shot back, but she was grinning.

"OY! HARRY!" Dan jumped up and yelled, waving his arms, trying to attract Harry's attention.

"Oh, no you don't, Daniel Radcliffe!" Emma shouted at him, as she stood and put two fingers to her lips, producing an earsplitting whistle which drew the attention of not only Draco and Harry, but literally everyone in the stands and in the air.

She pointed toward the goal post and then flapped her arms. Draco and Harry both looked down and saw the tiny golden orb flitting through one of the scoring hoops, just behind Ron, who was keeper at that end of the Pitch, Bill being Keeper for the other team.

Both immediately put their brooms into a dive, racing to intercept the Snitch as it circled around the goal posts. Draco had the advantage, being closer to that end of the pitch, but suddenly the Snitch seemed to sense their approach and took off, streaking toward the ground and heading around the edge of the field. Emma squealed in fright, as the two pulled out of their downward trajectory and tore off after the Snitch.

Meanwhile, the twins and Sirius and Remus continued their Beater duties by trying to keep Angelina, Alicia, Ginny or Tonks from scoring. The score was tied, so whoever got the Snitch would have bragging rights until the next family tournament.

All of the grandchildren were screaming for Harry, while the professors, and the Malfoys were cheering Draco. Tom, Rupert and Dan were adding their voices as Harry and Draco drew even, hands outstretched, bumping each other to try and get an advantage.

The Snitch suddenly changed course and flew straight up and it caught both of them off guard, but Draco reacted just a fraction of a second quicker and gained on the fleeing gold, winged ball, with Harry coming up beside him. With a lunge, Draco's fingers closed over the Snitch and he did a barrel roll to bring his broom around, heading to where Emma was jumping up and down cheering and smiling when Draco flew over to show her the Snitch.

"That wasn't cheating, whistling like that, was it?" Emma asked, sheepishly.

"Merlin, no! There are worse ways to bend the rules and/or cheat than someone giving you a heads up on where the Snitch is flying," laughed Draco. "I'll be right back." He turned and headed down to join the throng of adults and children milling around on the grass at the center of the pitch.

"Good catch, there, Draco," Harry remarked, sticking out his hand to shake Draco's. "Next time, however, we'll bring our own brooms, then I'll give you a real challenge."

"Oh, well, that _would_ be refreshing, Potter! "smirked Draco, then he threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, as they walked toward the stands. "Truthfully, it was a close thing, my legs are killing me . . . I'm getting too old for this!"

Harry roared with laughter, as he shouldered the school broom and walked away with his friend.

X X X

Lunch was a lively affair, with the retelling of the races and the Quidditch match to Hagrid, Professors Sprout and Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey. Also, the naming of the unicorn foal was announced, much to the delight of the children, who insisted they be taken to see the little colt after lunch.

"Well, maybe if you all get bored with our story telling, Hagrid will take you all down for a look at Emma," said the Headmaster. "You all know the story of how Voldemort met his end, so we'll see who wants to go and who wants to stay when we get to that part of the tale, eh?"

When the meal was concluded and the dishes vanished, Dan, Tom, Emma and Rupert returned to their seats in front of the teachers table, facing the crowd.

"Now, where were we?" Albus pondered, walking in a small circle. "Ah, yes, the 'Gringott's Caper', as it became known. Harry, Ron and Hermione had relocated to the Room of Requirement and were making trips to certain students houses; Dean Thomas and the Creevey brothers come to mind, to get them out of sight so they wouldn't be caught by the 'Snatchers'. Ted Tonks was heading up a group of adults who were using your idea for camping out around the country to avoid capture, but were in touch with us through Aberforth. "

Dan, Rupert and Tom were on the edge of their seats, but Emma was sitting back, a thoughtful look on her face. She sat up and impaled the 'Trio' with a gaze that caused them to raise their eyebrows.

"What?" Ron asked.

"And you three were doing _what_, exactly?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"AH, perhaps I should let Harry continue the story, then," Albus conceded, as he sat down next to Minerva.

Harry stood, running his hand through his hair, looking for a good place to start this portion of the story.

"Well," he began. "This is where everything goes in the opposite way that it was the first time . . . we got inventive and were the aggressors, instead of being the hunted. Commando magic, if you will."

Tom, Rupert and Harry got big grins on their faces while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised." she muttered, glancing at Draco, who was trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying this a bit too much. Emma stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to snort and cover his mouth, turning to hide behind Neville's shoulder.

"We didn't do anything too crazy, Emma, as we couldn't afford to be caught. It was more of a 'intervention' type raid. We had connections through the underground wireless network . . . oh, and by the way, we used Muggle CB radios to communicate with each other, and that way, we couldn't be traced magically, as the Ministry never suspected that we'd resort to Muggle technology. We'd hear news on the Wizarding Wireless and then get in touch with the others by CB."

"That's brilliant!" Rupert exclaimed, then looked over at Mr. Weasley. "Figured out what all those radios were for, then, Arthur?"

"Oh yes!" beamed the head of the family. "I had lots of different bits, but then we just went to the Muggle stores and picked up what we needed to make the sets complete. Got a few more books on radios and walker-talkers and got to work! I did use a bit of magic to expand the receiving range, but we used batteries and everything!"

Dan and Tom were beaming at Arthur's enthusiastic description, but Rupert had a worried look on his brow.

"Didn't the Ministry keep tabs on you, Arthur? You were _not_ in their good graces, and I should think they'd have raided your garage at some point."

"Spot on, Rupert!" Ron injected. "We left most of Dad's 'stuff' as it was, dusty and piled up, so if and when they 'raided' his garage it was just a pile of untouched junk. We had a 'safe house', with a 'Fidelious Charm' on it, where Dad would go to work on his new equipment and he had easy access, from there, to the Muggle stores. Harry had transferred some Muggle money into a bogus account at Gringott's right after the raid on the Ministry, with Dad being on the account, so when the time came, he could just charge the account instead of going to Gringott's and taking money out . . . that might have raised suspicions."

"Charge?" Emma questioned. "Gringott's knows about credit cards?"

"They do now! Makes dealing with Muggle money so much easier for them and only a select few know about that option for their accounts. It was a little known secret, for a few years . . . and most magical folk don't need it, but it does make Muggle born students lives a bit easier when they're shopping, too." Hermione informed them.

"Okay," Tom turned back to Ron. "So, what kind of raids did you all pull off?"

X X X

_"Boltseeker! This is Hambone! Come in!" Dean Thomas' voice was calling over the CB._

_"Hambone, this is Boltseeker! Go ahead!" Harry grabbed the hand piece and keyed in to answer._

_"Boltseeker, there's to be a picnic at Ted's place later tonight. Think you need to crash the party! Haven't been in touch with that lot in a couple of weeks, so need to touch base, anyway. Send my love!"_

_"Right, will take provisions and make it a lively picnic! Thanks, Hambone! Boltseeker out!" Harry turned to Aberforth and grinned. "I think Arthur created a new monster with these CB radios."_

_"That he did . . . Muggle nonsense, but . . . if it saves some of our lot, then more power to him!" Aberforth replied, as he shifted a box of supplies in the corner._

_Harry smiled, nodding agreement and then opened the portrait doorway leading to the Room of Requirement. As he reached the other end, he heard the members of the DA practicing their spells, so he carefully opened the entrance to the tunnel and made sure they knew it was just him coming through . . .no need getting hexed by an overzealous member of the group._

_"Harry! What's up?" Neville asked, as Harry climbed down the ladder. "News from the outside?"_

_"Yeah, there is." Harry jumped the last bit and landed facing his friend. "Dean just passed on the news that the Snatchers are going to make a raid on Ted Tonk's camp tonight, so we're going to have to warn them and intercept the Snatchers."_

_"I thought Ted had been in Tarn Gill Wood a bit longer than was advisable," Neville replied, nodding. "How many do we need?"_

_"Well, let's see, about eight should do it . . . Fred and George are too far away, and Mad-eye is watching Malfoy Manor, so he's not going to give up that assignment. Sirius is busy tracking some of the Death Eaters, but knowing him, he might join us when he gets a free hour or two. That leaves you, me, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Tonks. "_

_"I'll alert Draco, so he can pass the word to Severus that we'll be sneaking out. What time are we leaving?"_

_"Right after dinner, better be there before dark, to warn Ted and his group and to get in place for our ambush," Harry answered, calculating in his head the distance and speed of the Thestrals._

_"Good thing it's Saturday," Neville said over his shoulder, as he made to leave. "Weeknight excursions are a lot trickier to pull off! See you down at Hagrid's."_

_"Right!, See you in a bit!" Harry called after him, and then turned to the other members of the DA, who had stopped to listen to the exchange between the two. "Okay, what spells do you all think would be best for our little adventure tonight? Also, let's talk strategy . . . Ron, that's your area," Harry deferred to his best friend._

_"Well, let's think this through . . ." Ron started, as he sat on the floor, the others following suit, eager to hear the plans being formulated._

_X X X_

_Draco knocked on the Headmaster's door._

_"Enter," came the command, in Severus' unmistakable baritone. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you, Draco, on this lovely Spring Saturday afternoon? Hogsmeade not enticing you with its myriad pleasures?" Severus asked, as he lay down his quill, pushing his paperwork aside._

_"Just talked to Neville . . . there's going to be a raid, tonight & the DA are going to intercept . . . it's Ted Tonks group . . . they've overstayed at their present location," Draco reported, as he sauntered over and sat down in a chair by the side of the Headmaster's desk._

_"I wish Harry would just show up and warn them to move . . why he risks fighting the Snatchers . . ." Severus sat back, shaking his head._

_"It's the Gryffindor in him, with a smidge of Slytherin that Tom's Horcrux puts into the mix . . .a bit of 'take that, Tom!' showboating!" Draco laughed._

_"It's no laughing matter . . . this isn't part of our history, and something could go badly wrong! What if Harry gets hurt, or worse, killed!"_

_"You and Albus both have talked to him about this . . . has it done any good?"_

_"No, but I still don't have to like it OR condone it!" Severus grumped. "I imagine the others cover him, so he's relatively safe . . . nothing for it, in any case, he's free to come and go as he pleases." Severus shrugged. "Who else is going?"_

_"Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Tonks." Draco ticked off the list on his fingers. "I'll have to make sure no one sees them heading to Hagrid's, or at least, wave it off as no big deal."_

_"Perhaps you could suggest a pick-up game of Quidditch; that way your cronies focus would be at the other side of the castle," offered Severus, smirk on his face._

_"I do believe Sirius has rubbed off on you, sir," Draco offered, as he stood to leave._

_"You don't have to be insulting about it, Draco," chided Severus, "That was purely a Slytherin notion, not a Marauder idea."_

_"Right, if you say so," Draco laughed._

_"OUT!" _


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 : You've been a naughty, naughty Snatcher!

_"Glad you got here in time to warn us, Harry . . . I guess we have been in this one spot a bit too long . . . just got lazy, I suppose," Ted Tonks admitted, shaking Harry's hand._

_"Well, it's not easy finding a good place, with enough water and cover, so when you do, I know the temptation to just settle for a while is hard to resist. Good thing we have spies among the Snatchers or you'd be in for a nasty fight tonight."_

_"Do we know when they'll get here?" Tonks asked, as she slipped an arm around her Dad's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wotcher Dad."_

_"Hey there, Dora!" Ted hugged his daughter and then turned his attention back to Harry._

_"Middle of the night, when you all would be asleep and most vulnerable . . . the usual tactics." Harry replied. "As soon as Luna gets the Thestrals hidden away down the valley, we'll get our plans in motion."_

_"Ah, then let's have a cuppa, shall we?" Ted said, over his shoulder, as he led the way to the main tent._

_X X X _

_Entering the magically enlarged tent, Harry saw Griphook and Gornuk sitting at the table, talking in Gobbledegook. They had a map on the table and were obviously searching for a place to relocate._

_"Ah, Mister Potter," Griphook nodded at Harry. "It's good to see you again."_

_"It's a pleasure seeing you, too, Griphook," Harry replied, giving the Goblin a slight bow before extending his hand._

_Shaking Harry's hand, the Goblin turned and introduced his co-worker, "This is my fellow fugitive from Gringott's, Gornuk."_

_"Gornuk," Harry bowed._

_"Mister Potter, I recognized you, of course, but it is a pleasure to finally be properly introduced," replied Gornuk, bowing to Harry._

_"Ah, Harry Potter," said a tall Wizard, turning from the cook stove, wiping his hands on a towel hanging from his belt, and extending his hand to shake Harry's. "Dirk Crisswell, Goblin Liaison Office, glad to meet you."_

_"Mister Crisswell . . .it's a pleasure. Arthur Weasley sends his greetings," Harry informed the former Ministry employee._

_"How is Arthur doing at the Ministry? He must be under the watchful eye of every Death Eater/Dark Lord sympathizer in the place," Dirk asked._

_"He manages to stay out of the line of fire and his Pure-Blood Status keeps him fairly safe, also. Arthur keeps his ears open, but takes everything with a grain of salt, so to speak, as he never knows if he's being 'set up' or 'tested', by those in charge," reported Harry._

_"When they started looking into Ministry employee's blood status, I knew it was only a matter of time before I was called and questioned by Dolores Umbridge. I happened to mention I would soon be leaving the Ministry during a meeting with Griphook and he told me of his and Gornuk's dissatisfaction with the Ministry's takeover of Gringott's. Plus I'd been talking to my old classmate, Ted, and one thing led to another . . . and here we all are."_

_"I see . . . well, that was a fortunate set of circumstances," Harry smiled._

_"And to what do we owe the visit, Mister Potter," inquired Griphook, coming straight to the point._

_"Snatchers are going to raid this camp tonight, but we'll get you all moved to a safe location and give them a bit of a nasty surprise when they arrive."_

_"I see . . . Gornuk and I were just debating where we should shift to next . . . we thought we might have overstayed our time here," he added, with a glance at Ted._

_"You were right, Griphook . . . I should have listened to you," admitted Ted. "Where, exactly did you have mind?" he asked, pointing to the map._

_"Might I suggest," Harry interrupted. "The Forest of Dean. . . Hermione and her family went there often and there are good, hidden hollows in which to set up your tent and plenty of fresh, running water. However, you must set up powerful wands and enchantments, as the Snatchers main camp is not far from there."_

_"Then it would seem a foolish place to relocate, don't you think?" Gornuk sneered._

_"No . . . think . . ." Griphook replied, rubbing his chin. "Why would they expect us to be in their very back yard? Short of actually settling on the roof of the Ministry for Magic itself, I can't think of a more unlikely place to set up our next camp." _

_"Well," Harry smiled. "I'd skip the rooftop idea, if I were you. That really is pushing your luck!"_

_Hermione had walked over to the map and enlarged the section showing the Forest of Dean. "Good evening, Griphook," She smiled and bowed. "Let me show you where I think would be an ideal location."_

_"Ah, Miss Granger, how good to see you again," nodded the Goblin, who then focused his attention to where Hermione was pointing on the map._

_"Dirk and I take care of the equipment and foraging, while Griphook and Gornuk do the wands and protective spells," Ted explained to Harry and Tonks. "We'll get things packed and be ready to go in no time." _

_"Actually, just pack your personal stuff for now, we'll leave the tent and furnishing as they are and move them after we take care of the Snatchers," replied Harry._

_"Oh, alright, then . . . best get started," Ted answered, rubbing his hands together. "Come along Dirk, let's get our things loaded up, shall we?"_

_"Right-o, Ted," agreed his friend, as they headed into one of the bedrooms._

_X X X_

_Scabior and his gang of Snatchers edged their way through the trees, heading straight for the tent they could just make out in the distance._

_"Why do you suppose they're here, so close to that big Muggle house?" one of the group asked, pointing back through the woods toward a nearby manor house and gardens._

_"Shut up!" Scabior hissed. "The Muggles aren't there right now, just the gardener, so they thought they were safe, probably. . . now be quiet and follow me!"_

_As they made their way closer and closer, Scabior motioned for his gang members to fan out and surround the tent. When they were in position, he signaled and they all aimed their wands, firing off their spells when Scabior dropped his hand. To their amazement, the spells were deflected away, harmlessly, except for the few ricocheting ones that caused the Snatchers to shout warnings and duck._

_"Now what do we do?" hissed the Snatcher to Scabior's right. "They know we're here, after all that noise!"_

_"Well, with wards that strong, they can't 'Apparate' out of here, so we'll just have to break through and then grab them before they try to get away," Scabior replied through clenched teeth. "Remember, there's a couple of Goblins in there, so get them first, then worry about the Half-bloods." Scabior called to the others, "Let 'er rip, boys!" _

_The Snatchers renewed their assault on the protective Magical dome that sparkled over the tent every time it was hit by a spell. Suddenly, the flap of the tent opened and figures emerged, spreading out around the canvas structure until each was facing an individual Snatcher. The Snatchers were looking at each other . . . they'd been told there were only a couple of Wizards and two Goblins hiding here. Then they saw the Goblins walk out and raise their hands. The protective bubble disappeared to be replaced by an 'Anti-apparition Spell' surrounding the whole area and sealing them inside. The Snatchers realized they were the ones in trouble, now, and with a shout from Scabior the dueling began!_

_Scabior was shocked to see he was facing Harry Potter himself! Wouldn't that be a surprise for the Dark Lord, bringing Harry Potter in as a prisoner! But those thoughts quickly vanished as the reality of the skill of this boy in front of him sank into Scabior's brain. Within seconds, he was fighting for his life! He saw one then another of his gang falling, but couldn't spare more than a glance, as Harry and he traded spell after spell, until it was only the two of them left dueling._

_It was eerily quiet, except for the sound of the spells flying and being deflected by both of them. The other Snatchers were lying, trussed and gagged on the ground, the others in Harry's group silently watching, showing no intention of interfering. _

_Scabior had seen the Goblins spreading an 'Anti-Apparating Spell' after they had dropped the protective dome, so he knew his only hope was to win this duel . . . But then he'd have to face the others who were standing there watching; he was trapped . . . now what? He stopped dueling Harry, lowered his wand and just stood there, eyes closed, waiting for the worst and was totally surprised when Potter walked swiftly up to him and yanked his wand from his fingers._

_"You won't be needing this for a bit," Harry informed him, as he backed away. _

_Magical ropes wound around him, even as Scabior started to back away from the group facing him, causing him to lose his balance and topple over._

_"Eh,eh,eh, Scabior," Tonks admonished him. "You're not going anywhere!" _

_Ron came forward and slapped a strip of duct tape across Scabior's mouth before he could protest._

_From his position on the ground, Scabior could see the tent being folded and put away, the Goblins and the two Half-Bloods they'd been seeking shouldering backpacks, as a bushy haired girl spoke softly with them. The others walked over and shook hands, hugged and said their goodbyes to the fugitives and then those four 'Side-Along Apparated' away._

_Harry came over and levitated the gang leader into a sitting position, leaning him against a tree, and then crouched down in front of him. The other Snatchers were being lined up like so much cord wood at the other side of the clearing._

_"Okay, Scabior, here's what I need you to do; When you get free, either on your own or when someone comes looking for you and finds you here, report back to old Dolores that we're not pleased with her . . . at all. She should think back to when __she__ was 'snatched' by the Centaurs . . . she wasn't too happy about __that__, but was __very__ glad to be rescued . . . So, either you lot stop the raids or members of her little 'departmental teams' will start disappearing . . . this will become a __very __high risk job . . . and even your best boys over there," Harry jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Will start looking for a different line of work."_

_Scabior stopped struggling, his anger at the boy's insolence draining away as he looked up into those green eyes . . . and saw that Harry meant every word of what he'd said. He nodded and slumped back against the tree trunk. Umbridge would have his hide for missing this opportunity to grab Harry Potter . . . but it was a trap! Who would have suspected? He watched as Harry rose and joined the others._

_"Oh, by the way, we'll just keep your wands, too. Evidence for when you all stand trial in the future," Tonks informed the gang of Snatchers, who looked at one another, wondering if that was possible; that __they'd__ be on trial in the future._

_"Let's __not__ meet again, gentlemen," Hermione said, waving goodbye, before 'Apparating' away._

_The others smiled, then followed, 'Apparating' off to where Luna had hidden the Thestrals, to make the ride home to Hogwarts._

_Harry was the last one to leave, giving the trussed up group one last look. Then he, too, vanished into the night._

_X X X_

"Did the raids stop?" asked Dan, elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

"No, well, for a bit . . . but the Wizarding folk on the run heard about this little 'raid gone wrong' and became better and better at hiding and using protective wards, so the Snatchers came up empty-handed more often than not." replied Harry. "The ones in hiding became aware of the importance of moving more often and trying to blend into unusual locations, even mixing in with Muggles on occasion, to allude the Snatchers."

"Ever try to find someone in a holiday crowd at Blackpool, who doesn't want to be found?" asked Ron.

"Ah, point taken," Tom nodded, smiling.

"Did you try anymore rescues?" asked Rupert.

"Ah, no . . . we didn't want to press our luck, so we mainly tried to spread the word on how to avoid the Snatcher gangs." Harry replied, a bit sheepishly.

Emma lifted her hand, thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes, Emma?" Harry asked, smile back on his face, with a glance at Hermione.

"I know this is a little off subject, but wasn't Voldemort looking for the Elder Wand? Hadn't he been to Albus' tomb and stolen his wand at the end of the summer? Didn't Mister Ollivander get 'Snatched' from his shop? Isn't he at Malfoy Manor?"

"Whoa! One at a time!" Harry held up his hands, then laughing, said, "Yes, no, no, yes, yes!"

"Don't be mean, Harry!" Hermione chided him. "Those were legitimate questions and we should fill them in on what happened about the wand."

"Ah, my wand," Albus stood and came forward. " It would seem that Draco's wand being lost was the best thing for him at that time. So, indeed, Tom's mission became retrieving _my_ wand. However, there was a _bit_ of a hiccup in that little plan; no-one knew where I'd been buried . . . we didn't use the elaborate marble crypt, as in the book and movie . . . instead, there was a funeral service, but the burial was private . . . and nobody knew where my body had been placed . . . except . . ."

"Harry," Dan concluded. "And he wasn't going to tell anyone. But how did you get away with that?"

"Actually, at the time, Aberforth was supposed to claim my body, as next of kin, but I suddenly realized that would make him a target for Voldemort , when it came to finding my wand. Which would also jeopardize our secret way into and out of the castle, so we devised another plan, rather hastily, right before the event. When the Ministry personal showed up, Minerva presented them with my final instructions . . . it seems I had changed my last will and testament to name Harry as my Funeral/ Burial Executor, leaving the rest of my Estate to those listed. That kept up the illusion that Aberforth and I were never reconciled. Harry was charged with arranging the service and the Ministry couldn't object to or interfere with him. The Ministry officials all attended that service and then they waited for their invitations to the private burial, which, of course, never arrived; by the time they read my will all the way through and realized what I'd asked Harry to do, it was a 'done deal', I believe the phrase goes?" Albus concluded with a smile.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Rupert laughed. "No wonder old Rufus had such a cow about the things you _did_ get! The Ministry was clueless and left holding the bag, so to speak." He looked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who nodded, smiling.

"But wouldn't Draco still have been the Elder Wand's Master? All Voldemort had to do was get Mister Ollivander to make Draco a new wand and then take that one." Tom asked.

"No, that wouldn't work; it had to be the wand you used to defeat the previous owner, according to Mister Ollivander. A new wand wouldn't have the right connection to the Elder Wand's power, so Draco was in the clear." Harry answered. "It was Albus' wand and Draco who needed to connect, but as long as my wand was 'misplaced', Draco was safe."

"And I was damn glad to hear that explanation, myself!" Draco added. "Because, to answer your other question, Emma, Mister Ollivander _was_ being held in the cellar of Malfoy Manor.

"And with Wormtail in custody, the 'prisoner's care' fell to me," Narcissa added. "So moving a bit of furniture down there, to make him more comfortable, was easily accomplished. Bella wasn't pleased; I told her to go decorate her own cellar!" Cissa added, with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Speaking of Wormtail, what was he doing all this time?" Rupert asked. "Besides taking up space, that is."

"Ah, well, not much, truth be told. He was tasked with repairing the bindings of a few of the badly worn books from the library . . . some of which had to be done by hand." Hermione shrugged. "Peter complained about it, but it did fill his days and he admitted to actually reading some of the books, too. All in all, he had accepted his confinement, knowing if he was found by Voldemort he'd be killed."

"But," Albus added. "His mark still burned occasionally and that was unpleasant for him. Peter was also terrified that Severus would find out where he was being held at Hogwarts and would kill him on sight. I didn't say anything to the contrary, so that was also hanging over his head. He didn't, of course, know that I was supposed to be dead, so we left him in the dark about _that_ little detail."

"Wasn't it taking a risk for Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Neville to go on that raid with you, Harry,' asked Dan. "What if they'd been recognized?"

"We did think of that, but with wearing hoodies and scarves, hiding Luna's blond and Ginny's red hair, we thought we'd get away with it." Harry shrugged.

"By that very statement, I don't think their identities were kept under wraps for long, eh?" Tom remarked, crossing his arms and leaning back. "I sense another deviation from the original plot line looming in the story."

"It was exciting," Luna piped up. "It let us utilize one of our alternate plans, so it was good practice, too."

"Oh, now we _have_ to hear this one!" Rupert grinned, leaning forward eagerly.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 : Plan B

"Wait . . . wait," Emma held up her hand. "Wormtail only saw you, then, Headmaster?"

"Yes, I was his only visitor, and he thought that was to keep him hidden . . . the fewer people who knew where he was, the better." Albus nodded.

"But, you said he did die, just not like in the book and it's never explained what happened to him in the movies," added Rupert. "So, how _did_ he die?"

"It was actually just before the Battle at Hogwarts. We were getting the younger students to safety and some of the Slytherins were trying to hide, thinking they'd be able to help the Dark Lord get into the school. As they were sneaking around in the dungeon corridors, they discovered Peter's room. He told them he was being held against his will, showed them his Mark and they let him out. On hearing what was happening, he said he knew some secret passages that could help the Death Eaters gain entry. They fell for his lie and once they made it outside the castle, he stunned them and made for the tunnel under the Whomping Willow." Harry explained.

"But we're getting ahead of ourselves, a bit, Harry. We need to go back to just before the Christmas holiday and Voldemort's efforts to locate my final resting place, and thus my wand," Albus reminded Harry.

"Ah, well, then Narcissa and Severus should take up the tale, as it involved them the most," replied Harry, turning to the Potions Master and Draco's mother.

X X X

_"The Carrows and I have searched the grounds extensively, my Lord, but could find no evidence of a grave or other repository for Dumbledore's corpse," Severus reported, seated with the other Death Eaters. "I have gone, several times, into The Forbidden Forest but there is no trace of Magical wards or other tell tale signs of activity."_

_"I also searched the Shrieking Shack and it's grounds," Snape added, keeping his voice on the same level as the Dark Lord's. "My only other option is to check the lake and try to ascertain if Dumbledore arranged with the Merpeople ahead of time, that in the case of his sudden death, that they keep his body somewhere in the lake."_

_Voldemort waved his hand dismissively. "That's too radical even for that old coot. No, he'd want his body placed somewhere close, so he could be properly interred at a later date. And you searched Hogsmeade and especially the Hog's Head?"_

_"All of the buildings in Hogsmeade were gone through from top to bottom. Then we went to the Hog's Head and did an extensive search, much to Aberforth's amusement. He said he didn't allow his brother in his establishment when he was alive, he wasn't about to have him there dead . . . or words to that effect," Severus relayed, with a smirk. "However, again, we found nothing."_

_"And in the castle itself?" Voldemort asked, his voice barely above a whisper, indicating his displeasure at the information Severus was bringing him._

_"I have personally checked every known and every secret passage, but can find no modifications that would indicate a hidden chamber or vault. The Carrows have checked all of the dormitories, classrooms, library, kitchens and greenhouses. Then I double checked them, my Lord."_

_"The Chamber of Secrets?"_

_"I do not have access to that the particular location," Severus answered, smoothly._

_"But Potter does, Severus; he speaks Parseltongue . . . that might be the perfect place to stash Dumbledore's body . . .only Potter and myself could get to it. When I enter Hogwarts in the coming year, that will be one of the first things we will do . . . you and I . . . visit Salazar Slytherin's private lair." Voldemort leaned back and thought for a few minutes._

_"I'm beginning to wonder if the wand is even __with__ Dumbledore's body . . . does Potter have it with him, perhaps ?. . .or, has hidden it in a separate place. There doesn't seem to be a simple answer to this . . . do you think Potter had help?" Voldemort looked at Severus, his eyes boring into those of the Potions Master._

_"I think not. Dumbledore was quite adamant in his instructions that Potter do this task on his own. Potter didn't have a great amount of time, so it's doubtful he asked for help; one of his many faults. Whether he has confided in Weasley or Granger since then, I cannot say."_

_"I .. want .. that.. __**wand **__. . ." Voldemort hissed, his hands clenched, eyes narrowing as he thought what he should do next. Silence reigned for a few minutes as the Dark Lord stared at his own wand, lying before him on the table. Suddenly, he slammed his hands down on the table, "__**BRING OLLIVANDER UP HERE**__!" he yelled, making everyone jump. Pointing to Narcissa, he motioned her to go and do his bidding. She rose and went out of the room as quickly as she could. _

_As she descended the stairs to the cellars she whispered, "Dobby!"_

_'pop'_

_"Yes, Missy Cissa? You is needing Dobby?" the House Elf asked, even as he ran to keep up with his Mistress._

_"I need you to take Mister Ollivander out of here, __**now**__. I feel he is in real danger, so let's go with Plan B."_

_"Yes, Missy Cissa."_

_Upon reaching the iron gate, Cissa opened it and ran over to the old man lying on his cot._

_"Mister Ollivander, it's time to go! Dobby is here to take you away."_

_Sitting up, the Wandmaker smiled at Dobby, "So, it's time we're off, eh, Dobby?"_

_"Yes, Mister Olliwand, Dobby is taking you outside to wait for a minute or two, then after he helps Missy Cissa, he will take you to a safe place."_

_"Fine . . . Goodbye, Madam Malfoy, Thank you for your kindness to me. I hope we see each other soon." said the old man, as he stood._

_"I'm sure we will," replied Narcissa, giving the old man a kiss on the cheek. "Here's my wand, I'll retrieve it in the not too distant future, I hope."_

_"I will take good care of it, my dear, have no fear."_

_Then Dobby took Mister Olivander's hand and 'pop', they were gone. Cissa immediately took some pillows and fashioned a body shape in the bed and put out the nearby candles. As she walked back over toward the stairs, 'pop', Dobby returned._

_"Now, be quick, Dobby, and really hit me! I'll heal soon enough," she instructed the House Elf._

_"Yes, Miss . . . We is talked about this and Dobby can do it, although Dobby is very sorry." Dobby answered, even as he levitated a small side table._

_"As soon as you deliver Mister Ollivander, go and tell Albus to be ready to destroy one of the Horcruxes," Cissa instructed him._

_"Yes, Missy Cissa, Dobby is understanding the plan and I will be ready," Dobby nodded. "I is sorry if this hurts, Missy Cissa, but Dobby will do what he must."_

_"Paybacks are a bitch, Dobby," smiled Cissa, as she turned her back. Dobby took a deep breath and BANG, hit Cissa on her head, back and shoulders with the table, knocking her against a support pillar, off which she ricocheted, to collapse in a crumpled heap. Dobby took a quick look up the stairs and then, 'pop', he was gone. Cissa let out a groan, "Good one, Dobby. Ow!" Then her eyes closed._

_X X X _

_"What is taking Narcissa so long ? . . . to drag one old man up from the cellars?" Voldemort was up out of his chair and pacing._

_"I'll go . . . " Lucius started to rise, but one quelling look from the Dark Lord and he sank back onto his chair._

_"Bella . . . go get your sister and the Wandmaker . . . NOW!"_

_Without a word, Bella scooted out of the door. Lucius cast a look at Severus, who shook his head ever so slightly, warning Lucius not to move or say a word._

_X X X _

_'pop'_

_"__**Headmaster**__!"_

_"Dobby, what is it? What's happening?" Albus turned from his temporary desk, in his bedroom nook in the Room of Requirement._

_"Missy Cissa says Plan B! You must destroy a Horcrux on Dobby's signal!"_

_'pop'_

_"__**HARRY**__!" roared Dumbledore, as he strode out of the curtained area, heading for the 'Common Room' where Harry and Ron were listening to the 'Underground News'_

_"Yes! What is it?" Harry jumped to his feet, Ron right beside him._

_"Plan B . . . Dobby was just here, Narcissa has sent Mister Ollivander into hiding, so we need to be ready to destroy one of the Horcruxes to slow Tom down a bit."_

_Running to a corner cabinet, Harry opened the doors and there were the gathered Horcruxes: The Diary, Necklace, Diadem, Cup and Ring. Ron was opening a similar cupboard and pulling out a Basilisk fang, which he carried over to the table where Albus was waiting._

_"Cup, I think, for this one."_

_"Right," replied Harry, grabbing the Hufflepuff Chalice and bringing it over. He laid it down on the table, then looked up at the Headmaster._

_"Now what?"_

_"We wait for Dobby's signal."_

_X X X_

_Bella walked slowly down the stairs to the cellars . . . something was wrong; the gate was open but there wasn't any light ahead . . . and where was . . ._

_"Cissa?" Bella stopped at the gate, then looking to the right she spotted her sister lying, motionless, on the floor, splintered remains of what looked to be a table scattered around._

_"__**LUCIUS! GET DOWN HERE!**__" Bella yelled back up the stairs, then hurried over to her sister's silent, unmoving form. She felt her neck . . 'ah, a pulse.'_

_She heard footsteps hurrying to and down the stairs, so she stood and walked over to where there appeared to be a person on the cot. Bella flicked her wand and the candles lit, showing the bulky form. Kicking the cot over, she sneered as the pillows rolled onto the floor._

_"Narcissa!" Lucius gasped, as he came through the gate and saw his wife lying there. Dropping to his knees beside her motionless body, he tossed aside the splintered remains of the table and gently turned her over. There was a gash on her forehead that was oozing blood, and as Lucius cradled her head, he felt a huge bump on the back of it._

_More footsteps echoed down the stairs as the rest of the assembled Death Eaters followed Voldemort to the cellar gate._

_"What happened?" Voldemort looked at Lucius kneeling, his arms supporting his unconscious wife._

_"The old man made a fake figure on his cot and when Narcissa walked in, he must have been waiting in the corner and hit her from behind," Bella reported as she walked over to stand next to the gate. "There were no candles lit and she probably thought he was asleep."_

_" 'Re-enervate'," Voldemort waved his wand at Narcissa, who groaned and her eyes fluttered open._

_"Lucius? What happened? I . . . ooo," she moaned, wincing, as she lifted a hand to her forehead._

_"It seems you have let my prisoner __**escape,**__ Narcissa," Voldemort informed her, as he stood in the doorway, the Death Eaters filling the stairway behind him. Severus was staring at her over The Dark Lord's shoulder, but when Lucius turned to look at Voldemort, he noticed Severus looking at his wife and saw him wink. Puzzled, he turned his head to look down at her._

_"Lucius . . .I came down . . . it was dark, and Mister Ollivander was lying in his bed . . . I was just getting ready to light the candles, but something hit me from behind. . . .I don't understand." Cissa looked at her husband, clutching the front of his robe . . . leaning toward him to hide her face from the crowd in the door . . .and winked at him._

_Lucius knew something was about to happen that could end in their deaths, but he made an instant decision to trust his wife . . . and Severus Snape . . .with his life. He nodded slightly and tightened his arms around her._

_"I'm not sure, dear, but it appears Ollivander hit you from behind, there was no-one in the bed," Lucius calmly told her, then winked back. "You have a nasty lump on the back of your head and a cut on your forehead."_

_Bella had been looking around on the floor, using 'Lumos', but now she stopped and turned to her Master._

_"Cissa's wand is gone," she informed him._

_"What?" Voldemort turned and looked at the Death Eaters standing on the stairs. "Well, don't just stand there . . . go find that old man before he gets outside the wards and 'Apparates' away . . . kill him on sight if he resists." _

_The Death Eaters fell over each other scrambling back up the stairs and out of the front door to search the grounds and gardens of Malfoy Manor. Severus remained for a moment and then he, too, turned and ascended the stone steps._

_"I am __**not**__ pleased Narcissa," Voldemort said in quiet tone, although his eyes were blazing. Bella stood off to the side, leering at her sister and brother- in-law, licking her lips, waiting to see what punishment was to be handed down._

_Lucius sucked in his breath, fearing that his wife was about to be tortured. He didn't know if she would survive because of her head injuries. Turning to look at the Dark Lord, he saw him raise his wand._

_"My Lord, please . . ," he started to plead._

_"Get away from her, Lucius, or you will suffer the same fate," Voldemort hissed._

_Instead of obeying, Lucius hugged Narcissa to his chest, covering her body with his._

_"You insolent fool! Very well, then both of you will pay . . . . __**AVADA**__ . . . _

_Suddenly, the heavy iron gate swung swiftly closed, knocking Voldemort's wand from his hand and crashing into him, slamming him into the doorframe and back onto the steps. Bella screamed and ran forward to pull the gate open and help Voldemort to his feet. _

_X X X _

_There was a flash of light in front of Albus and a sock dropped onto the table._

_"Now, Ron!"_

_Ron lifted the Basilisk fang high and plunged it down, piercing the silver cup as if lay on its side on the table. Black smoke and a horrid screech poured out, as the Horcrux gave up its bit of Voldemort's soul._

_X X X_

_Pushing her away, Voldemort staggered, gasping and clutching his head, dizzy and in pain. Then he looked to where Lucius and Narcissa had been huddled together on the floor . . . but they were gone. He stumbled over, turning around to check in the shadowy recesses of the cellars. Bella ran around the stone support pillars searching for Lucius and Narcissa, only to return to the stairs, eyes wide and frightened._

_"That's not possible," Voldemort muttered, as he walked, unsteadily, to the wall and leaned against it. "I placed the wards on these cellars myself . . . you cannot 'Apparate' from here . . . 'Accio' wand!" His white wand flew into his hand. Pushing off the wall, he walked past Bella, staggered, and then turned and looked at her. She was terrified of being blamed, but Voldemort turned and walked, unsteadily, up the stairs._

_X X X_

_'POP'_

_"Dobby! Good work!" Albus greeted the House Elf, even as he walked up to the couple lying on the floor, Dobby standing over them, protectively. Lucius sat up and looked at Dobby in wonder, then bent to check on Narcissa._

_"Poppy is on her way, Lucius. She'll see to Narcissa's injuries," Dumbledore assured him._

_Lucius suddenly looked up at the man standing over him, stunned expression on his face. "You're alive? Or are we dead?"_

_Laughter coming from behind him made Lucius turn his head to find Harry and Ron walking over, grinning._

_"No, Lucius, ' __The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated__ '. Narcissa and you are safe, as is Mister Ollivander." Dumbledore reassured Lucius._

_Harry held out his hand to pull Lucius to his feet even as Ron 'Levitated' Narcissa onto a nearby sofa. She moaned and opened her eyes, saw Lucius and Albus and smiled._

_Dobby came over and stood next to the sofa. "Is Missy Cissa alright? Dobby tried his best."_

_"You did superbly, Dobby! " she answered, patting him on the shoulder._

_Poppy came bustling into the room and went straight to the sofa to start healing Narcissa. Albus gently took Lucius by the elbow and steered him to a chair at a nearby table. _

_"Have a seat, Lucius." Albus instructed him._

_Sinking onto the chair, Lucius took a moment to look around, trying to get his bearings._

_"Room of Requirement, Albus?" he asked, turning to the Headmaster._

_"Indeed . . . suits our purposes for the time being," Albus replied with a smile._

_Turning to the young Wizards sitting there, he nodded. "Pot . . .Harry . . . Ronald. And I assume Miss Gran . . . Hermione, is in residence, also."_

_"Correct," nodded Harry, smiling._

_"And Severus is on your side, I take it, as he seemed to know what was going to happen, as did Narcissa."_

_"Ah, yes, he is, as is Narcissa . . . and Draco," Harry informed him._

_"How long have you all had your plans in place, if you don't mind my asking?" Lucius inquired._

_"Since the Christmas holiday before we last met at the Ministry," replied Harry._

_"I see . . . well . . . better late than never. . .may as well have the whole family working together; what can I do to help?"_

_"You're changing sides" Ron snapped his fingers. "Just like that!?"_

_"No. . . I've suspected for some time that there was a well organized group working to bring about the Dark Lord's downfall. When he tasked Draco with killing you, Albus, I was stunned, realizing that failure meant all of our deaths . . . that we meant nothing to him. The fact that Dobby was taking care of Narcissa and me again, in secret, was a major clue things were not as they seemed. I began watching Narcissa when I was released and could sense the subtle changes in her attitude, her constant alertness, not being just a subservient follower. And with what Harry had said to me at the Ministry, I had decided to get my family away from the Manor at the first opportunity. I could find none, but it seems my wife had things under control!" Lucius turned and looked over at Narcissa, who smiled at him._

_"Well, then, let's make this family reunion complete, shall we? Dobby, please go and fetch Draco," the Headmaster instructed the House Elf._

_'pop'_

_"I fear our disappearance will put Severus in dire jeopardy, though, Albus," Narcissa said._

_"Indeed, but he's survived worse and he needs to stay close to Tom in order to give us some warning of the invasion to come." Dumbledore tried to re-assure her._

_"He's planning on late Spring, Albus," Lucius informed him. "Sometime in May, before the end of the school year, as he's determined to find your wand for some reason."_

_"Ah, he's focused on that is he?" The Headmaster leaned back, smiling._

_"He thinks your body is probably in the Chamber of Secrets, but he's not convinced your wand is resting with you."_

_"I see . . . very astute of him," chuckled Albus. "Well, perhaps we should put my 'double' down there . . . hate to disappoint him, walking all that way through those tunnels for nothing."_

_"Albus, don't be a brat," Narcissa laughed, as Poppy helped her sit up. "Thank you, Poppy."_

_"I'll send a potion for any headache that might occur . . . and it will! That's quite a bump you have there!" Poppy smiled at the others and bustled out._

_'pop'_

_Dobby appeared, with Draco in tow._

_"Mother!" Draco hurried to the sofa and knelt down to hug his mother."Are you alright?"_

_"Fine; just a bump on the head and a scratch," she added, pointing to the bandage on her forehead._

_Draco stood and turned to his father, staring at him._

_"Hello . . . son," Lucius said, in a low voice, as he stood to face Draco._

_"Hello . . . Dad," replied Draco, who then smiled and threw his arms around Lucius, who looked totally at a loss for words, but then smiled and enveloped his son in a fierce bear hug._

_"About bloody time," Narcissa observed, which caused her two men to turn and look at her, and then at each other, before bursting out laughing._


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 : The D. A. goes underground

"Really? Just like that?" Rupert turned and looked at Lucius. "You switch sides and become Dad-of-the-year in less than a minute?"

Lucius laughed and shook his head. "I don't know about 'Dad-of-the-year', Rupert. That took some _real_ work on my part, but you can't forget, I _am_ a Slytherin; I'd been observing and calculating . . . then Narcissa handed me my chance at getting us out alive . . . and I took it. We were trapped, about to be killed and we both knew it. Voldemort did not hold me in the high esteem I thought was my right . . . he didn't hesitate to kill both Narcissa and myself. And as soon as we arrived at Hogwarts and I saw Albus was alive and found that Draco was helping Harry, too, I was more than willing to do whatever it took to bring about Voldemort's downfall."

"That's not to say Lucius had the run of the castle, but he did help train the D.A. with their dueling, gave over some of the nastier Death Eater spells that would, more than likely, be used against them; he fit right in," Harry assured Rupert.

Rupert nodded and sat back, thoughtful look on his face, then he sat up again. "I just thought of something, what happened to Draco? Did the Dark Lord call him to the Manor?"

"Oh, yes, he tried," nodded Draco, unconsciously rubbing his forearm. "My arm was sore for a week . . . needless to say, I didn't answer . . . and I had to disappear from the school, too."

Dan looked over at Severus. "I bet you were stuck between a rock and a hard place, eh, Severus?"

"That sentence could be in the top three ' Understatements-of-the-year', Dan," nodded the Potions Master, with a smirk.

X X X

_Severus met Bella in the hall outside of the meeting chamber._

_"Any sign of the Wandmaker?" she asked, but not in her usual condescending, snide way; she seemed nervous and down-right frightened._

_"None, but the others are still looking. . . What's happened?" Severus frowned._

_"Narcissa and Lucius have disappeared." Bella whispered. "And the Dark Lord was injured; that gate at the bottom of the stairs swung shut and knocked him down."_

_"WHAT? How badly is he injured?"_

_"I don't know, he doesn't want anyone in the room right now," she hissed back, casting a look at the closed door. "He's. . . stunned . . . that Narcissa and Lucius should get away . . .he was about to kill them both . . ."_

_"How __**did**__ they get away? Those cellars are warded . . . the Dark Lord saw to that himself." Severus glared at her._

_"How should __**I**__ know? The gate went swinging shut, knocked our Master down, I went running to help him and when we turned around . . . they were gone!" Bella replied, trying to keep her voice down, although she was getting more worked up by the minute. "I'll kill Narcissa, __**myself**__, when I find her!"_

_The door to the meeting room swung open. Severus and Bella took one look at each other and then went through, to face their Master._

_Voldemort looked haggard, but held his head up, staring at his two most faithful followers as they approached him and fell to their knees._

_"Well?" came the raspy voiced inquiry._

_"The front gates were still warded and sealed, so the others are searching the grounds, Master," Severus reported._

_"They won't find him, nor will they find the Malfoys," replied Voldemort. "I can think of only one way to get through my wards . . . the Malfoy's House Elf."_

_"But, Master," Bella spoke up, though her head was bowed. "Harry Potter tricked Lucius into freeing their Elf three or four years ago. Lucius refused to get another."_

_"That's even worse, Bella," the Dark Lord hissed. "A free Elf is not bound to obey __**any**__ Wizard and can come and go as they please. Perhaps it has been spying on us, keeping a watch on its old Mistress; perhaps the creature was loyal to Narcissa, and was trying to protect her. But that still doesn't explain Ollivander's escape."_

_Bella had the good sense to keep her mouth shut, as did Severus, although he knew what was coming next._

_"Severus." _

_"Yes, Master."_

_"Go to Hogwarts and bring me Draco Malfoy . . . NOW!"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_Severus stood, turned and stalked out of the room, robes billowing behind him._

_"Bella?"_

_"Yes, Master?" came the whispered reply._

_"Close the door and ward it . . . then come to me."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_X X X _

_Severus arrived at the gates to Hogwarts , dropped the wards and let himself through, sealing the gates behind him as he walked down the approach road. He sent his Patronus flying to the school. He was thinking furiously, and hoped that Plan C was ready to be implemented. Looking at his watch, he realized the students would be gathering in the Great Hall for dinner, so as long as the word spread quickly . . .all should go smoothly . . . however, having to go and tell Voldemort he'd been thwarted again was __**not**__ going to be pleasant . . . at all!_

_X X X_

_Draco had returned to the Slytherin Common Room, fairly quickly after greeting his parents, so as to not be noticed missing. He had promised to come back to visit after dinner . . . but those plans were about to change. _

_Severus' Patronus arrived in front of Albus and he nodded his head. The doe looked at Cissa and Lucius, and then took off, disappearing in a wisp of smoke. _

_"Well, Lucius," said Albus, as he stood. "This is where you declare which side you're on in this war, once and for all. Are you ready to do that?"_

_"To help Harry win and to save my family. . . most certainly," Lucius replied, as he joined the Headmaster, having pulled Narcissa to her feet. _

_"In that case, I have something for you," Albus walked over to his desk and picked up two wands, handing one to Lucius and one to Narcissa. "We've emptied Mister Ollivander's shop of all of the wands and he thinks this one will suit you, Lucius. And here is your wand back, Narcissa."_

_"Oh, lovely," she smiled, putting her wand in its loop on her belt."How did . . . ?"_

_"I sent Tykey to retrieve it, while you two were talking with Draco, as I knew you might be needing it, sooner than later." Albus leaned over and stage whispered._

_"Are you sure you feel well enough, Narcissa?" Lucius looked at his wife with concern._

_"I'm fine. Poppy's potion did the trick on my headache and I wouldn't miss this for the world!" she declared._

_"Well, it's going to be quite the show, isn't it?" Lucius looked over at Harry and Ron. _

_"You'll get the hang of it, Lucius. Just act your old arrogant self, but for our side!" Ron laughed._

_"That . . .I can manage," Lucius smiled. "Years of practice, you see," he added, straight faced, as he swung his new wand around, getting the feel of it. Then he looked at his wife. "How about you, old girl?"_

_"Old girl ?Don't you 'old girl' me, Lucius Malfoy!" replied Cissa, trying to look stern, but then ruining it by leaning over and giving her husband a kiss on the check._

_"Well, it's time you all got into place . . . ah, here comes Hermione," Albus suggested, just as Ariana's portrait opened and Hermione climbed down the ladder._

_"Narcissa!" Hermione greeted Draco's mum with a hug and then turned to Lucius. "I see you've brought someone with you . . .Welcome to Hogwarts . . . Lucius."_

_"I'm glad to hear the welcome part, especially . . . Hermione. Thank you." Lucius did a bit of a bow, but wasn't terribly surprised when Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him, too; Draco __had__ warned him._

_"Ah, well, what's a Galleon," he muttered, as Hermione stepped back._

_"Excuse me?" She looked at him quizzically._

_"My son bet me a Galleon that you'd give me a hug, straightaway. I thought you'd wait and see how it was going . . . I lost." _

_"Ah, well, Draco's picked up on a few things, hanging with this lot," Hermione giggled, indicating Harry and Ron._

_"And he's a Galleon richer! So, let's get in place, shall we. Did you send Tykey down to warn the others, sir?" Harry asked. "Draco, especially."_

_"Yes, Draco and those who need to take action are aware," Dumbledore reassured him, shooing them to the door. "But be careful, the D.A. will get the students out of the way, but keep an eye on the older Slytherins, especially. The staff will cover the Carrows."_

_"Right, well, see you in a bit, sir!" called Ron, as he pushed open the door and checked the hallway, before leading the group out of the Room of Requirement._

_X X X_

_As Draco walked into the Great Hall with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, he cast a glance at Neville Longbottom, who lifted his chin in greeting and then winked. Draco halfway smiled and flicked his nose with this finger. "Someday,' he said to himself, 'I'm going to watch that Muggle movie and find out about this 'Sting signal'__business.'_

_The members of what had been come to be known, among the students, as the 'Senior D.A.', which consisted of the original members, were looking around, silently checking with the other, newer members, giving them the signal to be ready. Nods were exchanged and the students were settling down at their places when Severus Snape came striding in the doors, proceeding halfway down the room before he stopped, turned and pointed to Draco._

_"You! Come here!"_

_The silence that descended on the student and staff was instantaneous. Draco appeared startled, looking left and right, then pointing to himself._

_"Me? What did I do?"_

_"SILENCE!" Snape roared, as he indicated that Draco should come to him, immediately. Draco stood and then walked around the ends of the tables to join the Headmaster in the middle aisle, not looking particularly worried, but then, he was Draco Malfoy, after all. The entire room was focused on them._

_"Have you received word from your parents today, Mister Malfoy?"_

_Draco shrugged. "No, why?"_

_Severus ignored the question. "No messages, owls . . . visits from a certain House Elf, perhaps?"_

_"House Elf? You mean Dobby? He hasn't been our House Elf since my second year, thanks to bloody Potter." Draco replied with a sneer._

_"You're coming with me . . .NOW!" Severus grabbed the sleeve of Draco's robe, but Draco twisted around and was out of the garment before Severus could get a hold on his arm. "Why you insolent little . . ." Severus snarled, as he threw down the robe and pulled his wand, pointing it at Draco, who was backing away._

_The students gasped and a few of the younger ones started crying. _

_"I'm not going anywhere with you, Headmaster," Draco snarled._

_"Oh, yes you . . . " Severus started to say, when Neville stood and put himself between Snape and Draco._

_"You're not taking Draco anywhere . . .sir," Neville informed him, boldly._

_"Oh, I have waited YEARS to be able to hex YOU, Longbottom," Severus snarled, raising his wand._

_"I wouldn't, if I were you, Headmaster," Ginny Weasley said, as she stood, pointing her wand at Snape. Neville and Draco both pulled their wands and stood side by side, facing Severus._

_The Carrows had been walking from their places at the front table and now had their wands out, pointing at Draco and Neville's backs._

_"We've got these two covered, Headmaster," Amycus wheezed, his sister nodding her head._

_"And we've got you covered," Seamus and Luna stood, wands pointed at the Death Eater brother and sister._

_Just as a few of the Slytherins started to stand and pull out their wands, the rest of the D.A. responded by standing quickly, wands drawn, effectively stopping the Slytherins as they were rising from their seats. They slowly sat back down when they saw the determination in the others students eyes. The newer members of the D.A. were motioning for the youngest students to get under the tables for shelter, which they were only too glad to do._

_Severus looked around, noting the number of wands pointed at the Slytherin table, the Carrows and himself._

_"Well, it seems we have a standoff! And now I know who to turn over to the authorities for questioning," he added. "I'm sure Dolores Umbridge will be glad to see __**all **__of you in her office . . .at the Ministry."_

_"Ha!" Neville barked a laugh. "You seem to be under the impression that you're still in charge here, Severus, old man."_

_"How __**dare **__. . . "_

_"Eh, eh, eh." Neville flicked his wand at the Headmaster. "It's time for YOU to wise up, and face the fact you're outnumbered and outwitted."_

_"When I want to talk to a student in private," Severus flicked his wand, indicating Draco. "I expect that student to come along with me quietly and quickly . . . And yet, for some reason, you and your friends have seen fit to try and stop me."_

_"Oh, very good," Ginny spoke up. "He gets it, Neville . . . I told you he was smarter that we were giving him credit for being!"_

_Severus swung around, leveling his wand at Ginny, who didn't flinch._

_"I wouldn't, if I were you," came a voice from the door._

_The entire room swung its gaze in that direction to find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the open doorway, wands out._

_"POTTER!" Snape snarled, swinging around and raising his wand, but before he could utter a word, the Carrows shouted and fired off spells at Harry. Draco and Neville hit the floor, which left Severus standing right in the way. The spells hit him in the back and sent him flying forward, to land at Harry's feet. Almost instantly, the Carrows realized their mistake, but were hit by spells from Minerva and Flitwick, rendering them unconscious._

_Harry bend over and checked Severus; he was breathing but knocked out. Standing, Harry called to Poppy, "Perhaps you should take a look at him, Poppy." _

_Ignoring the Carrows, Poppy came hurrying down the center aisle and started checking Severus._

_"You've killed the Headmaster!" screamed Pansy Parkinson, standing and pointing at Harry._

_Draco and Neville were just standing up , dusting themselves off and turned to look at the Slytherin girl, then looked at each other._

_"Was she always this dense?" Neville asked, with a crooked grin._

_"Yeah, pretty much," answered Draco. "Pansy, __**shut up and sit down**__! The Carrows hit the Headmaster, __**you stupid cow**__!"_

_Blaise tugged Pansy back down onto the bench and hissed in her ear to shut up! They were still being covered by the members of the D.A. and wouldn't stand a chance._

_Just then, as the rest of the students were climbing out from under the tables and back onto their benches, looking around, trying to see what was happening, Lucius and Narcissa walked in the door._

_"Oh dear, we seem to have missed all the fun, Lucius," Narcissa said, pouting._

_"That's alright, darling, we'll try to be on time from now on!" replied Lucius. "Ah, there you are, Draco, finished dinner already?"_

_"Not quite, Father, never got started, come to that; bit of a hold-up. Would Mother and you care to join us?"_

_"Oh, that would be lovely, dearest. Goodness, is Severus all right?" Narcissa asked, as they approached the group gathered around Severus and Poppy._

_"He'll be fine, Madam Malfoy. A few days bed rest should set him right," Poppy smiled up at her. "Oh, hello Mister Malfoy, how are you this evening?"_

_"Just fine, Poppy, do you need a hand moving Severus?" Lucius gallantly inquired._

_"That would be so kind of you, yes. We'll just take him up to the hospital wing," Poppy answered. "Minerva, I imagine this leaves you in charge for the time being."_

_"Indeed, Poppy. Hello, Lucius. Thank you for helping." Minerva said, as she walked up and looked down at Severus, lying on the stretcher Lucius had conjured. "Will he recover?"_

_"Fairly quickly, I image, Minerva. . . those two are Death Eaters, but they are also, fortunately for Severus, lousy at hexes, " Poppy replied, smiling. "This way, Lucius."_

_Minerva turned to Narcissa. "May I ask a favor of you, Narcissa?"_

_"Of course, Minerva. What can I do for you?"_

_"Would you collect all of the Slytherins' wands, please. Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will help you," replied Minerva, conjuring a basket, in which Cissa could place the confiscated wands._

_There were protests from the Slytherins but they dropped their wands in the basket or handed them over to Ron and Hermione, none the less. Pansy was furious and glared at Hermione, who smiled sweetly and yanked Pansy's wand away with barely hidden glee._

_Professor Flitwick, in the meantime, had bound and gagged the Carrows. As Harry, Draco, Neville and Minerva approached, he looked up, smiling. _

_"Hello, Mister Potter. You're looking well!"_

_"You look in pretty good shape yourself, Professor. Glad to see you again," Harry replied._

_"Your wand work was spot on, too, Filius," added Minerva._

_"As was yours, Minerva! Now, what do we do with __**these**__ two idiots?" he asked. "And what do we do with Slytherin House, for that matter?" _

_"Slytherin House will be confined to the dungeons for tonight, while we fix the corridors to alarm if any of them try to get out of the castle. . . . which means monitoring the owls, too, so they can't send for help. We'll continue the school as if nothing is wrong. We will send everyone home for Christmas and then see who comes back. It'll be our word against theirs, as to what happened here tonight, so . . . perhaps a bit of memory modification wouldn't be amiss . . . as a Christmas treat."_

_"That's cheating, Minerva!" Flitwick laughed. "Okay, then, here's our story: Severus asked for Draco, but Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up, Neville pulled Draco out of the line of fire, which led to Severus being accidentally hit by the Carrows. Then Draco left with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We'll leave the other students participation out of it, for their own safety. Most were under the tables and didn't see what happened, in any case."_

_"That will do, we'll change the memories of each grade of the Slytherins when they come to your class tomorrow, Filius. Then we'll give them back their wands . . . have then practice a non-verbal 'Accio'. The others, I don't want them forgetting as it will give them hope for the coming battle."_

_"Well, if that's settled for the time being, let's have dinner . . . I can hear Ron's stomach growling from all the way back there," Harry laughed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the other end of the Great Hall. "Then we'll make our exit."_

_"Sounds like a plan, Harry," laughed Draco._


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 : Here comes the Holiday break

_Severus awoke slowly, realizing he was lying in a strange bed and by the quiet, sunlit atmosphere, he surmised he was a patient in the Hospital Wing. Thinking back, he came to the conclusion that he'd been hit by spells from the Carrows. _

_'Idiots!', he thought. 'Well . . . it could be worse . . . they could actually have done me some harm . . . being knocked out by those fools will be helpful when reporting late to the Dark Lord. Let __them__ take the blame for Draco's disappearance.' He smirked, then decided to try and sit up . . . that turned out to be a bad move . . . in fact, an impossibility._

_"Ah, Severus. I see you've rejoined us," Poppy cheerily greeted him, as she bustled over to his bed._

_"There seems to be a problem, Poppy." Severus croaked, his mouth suddenly dry._

_"Here, take a sip of water," instructed Poppy, as she held a glass of water, with a bent straw, to Severus' lips._

_"Thank you," Severus said, after taking a sip or two, then he looked at the Healer. "What's wrong with me?"_

_"Well, from what I can surmise, the two spells those idiot Carrows used, 'Petrificus Totalus' and 'Stupefy', combined and hit you square in the spine and you are, __temporarily__, paralyzed. They, on the other hand, have just returned from the Ministry, where they tried to explain why they hit the Headmaster of this school in the back with the spells in the first place; they only remember seeing Harry Potter and trying to catch him."_

_" 'Memory modification'?" Severus inquired."Professor Flitwick's work no doubt."_

_"Oh, yes!" Poppy looked around then leaned over and whispered. "He said it was the most fun he's had in years. By now, of course, word will have gotten back to Voldemort that you were severely injured, so there's no rush for you to go to him to report that Draco was 'snatched' by Harry, Ron and Hermione,; he'll have already heard that news."_

_"I'm just glad I'm not the one who had to tell him!" Severus smiled, grimly._

_"Indeed! Oh, and Slytherin House was gifted with the same memories, so they'll be reinforcing the tale when they go home for holiday." Poppy smiled and then covered her mouth, giggling at the look of astonishment on Severus' face._

_"Bloody Hell!" Severus burst out, but as he regained his composure, he asked the important question of the day. "How long will this . . .condition last, Poppy?"_

_"At least two weeks, Severus, which will get us to the end of term . . . you've been unconscious for the better part of a week, already."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't fret; you haven't missed anything. Minerva's running the school and the D.A. is continuing their practices, but now they're learning how to defend against the worst of the Death Eaters spells, thanks to Lucius Malfoy."_

_"By that statement, I can conclude that Lucius and Narcissa are in residence here, and none the worse for their escape?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Ah, good . . . then I think I will just consider this a forced vacation and relax. It is bizarre to not have any feeling in my body, but as long as I can see and talk, I'll survive a couple weeks under your expert care, I'm sure."_

_"Oh, you're not under __my__ care, Severus, I have help from St. Mungo's, as this is a specialized case and you need physical therapy as you recover."_

_"I see . . . and who, may I inquire, is my Healer?"_

_"I am," came a voice from the doorway. _

_Severus turned his head and saw a tall - well, it was hard to tell exact height, being flat on his back in bed - auburn haired Medi-Witch coming in the door, floating a tray in front of her, which she deposited on the bedside table before turning to face her patient._

_"Are you hungry, Professor Snape, because I've brought lunch?!" she asked, with a smile. "I'm Healer Treiber . . . Katie Treiber."_

_"How do you do . . . and you may call me Severus, as you will doubtless be yelling my name, along with some rather rude phrases, sometime during my rehabilitation. I'm just warning you. . . I'm a lousy patient."_

_"I've heard as much," smiled Healer Treiber, sharing a glance with Poppy, who laughed and walked off to her office. "So, if you don't mind, I think I'll prop you up a bit . . . Severus . . . as I'd hate to dribble your lunch all over you on our first meeting. . . hot soup isn't pleasant running down one's chest."_

_"So I've been led to believe," smirked Severus._

_Katie Treiber stopped in mid-motion and looked at Severus. "Ah, you DO have a sense of humor . . . that's a nice improvement."_

_Severus' eyebrows knit together, looking closely at the Healer who was levitating him into a sitting position against a wall of pillows at the head of the bed._

_"Have we met?" he inquired. "You look vaguely familiar."_

_"Of course we have; you were my Potions Professor here at Hogwarts, oh, about a dozen years ago, now. I was Katie Libel, then, Treiber is my married name."_

_Severus thought back to his first years of teaching Potions and a memory surfaced of a particularly bright Hufflepuff who was in his advanced 'N.E.W.T.s' class, as she was planning on being a Healer._

_"Ah, I do remember . . . Hufflepuff?"_

_"Yes . . . proves you didn't suffer any brain damage with this incident, anyway," she laughed, as she pulled a chair over in order to feed Severus his lunch. She tucked a napkin into the neck of his hospital gown, making Severus blush when he realized he wasn't properly dressed, except for the disgusting cotton cover up. He'd have Tykey fetch his pajamas . . or better yet, those warm sweat pants that Sirius had sent him . . . he secretly loved wearing them in the privacy of his chambers; comfort and warmth was a perfect combination._

_"Hello?"_

_Severus focused and realized there was a spoon hovering in front of his face._

_"Sorry," he muttered, dutifully opening his mouth and taking in the warm soup. "Um, that's just made me realize how truly hungry I am . . . thank you for doing this, by the way," he added._

_"Part of the service," Katie replied, eyes twinkling. "If you're a good boy, there's gingerbread pudding for dessert."_

_"Ah, bribery," Severus smirked. "Now __that__, I understand." Taking another mouthful of soup, he ventured a small smile._

_"Good Lord, you smiled!" Katie gasped, then giggled at Severus' instantaneous 'look of doom' he shot at her. "You really have mellowed, haven't you?"_

_Severus shook his head. "If you only knew . . . Katie . . . if you only knew!"_

_"I know you didn't kill Professor Dumbledore . . . he told me himself!" _

_Severus opened his mouth to question her about that, but instead found another delicious spoonful of soup being tipped into it instead. He decided to refrain from any further attempts at conversation, until this determined Healer had filled him up sufficiently. _

_He was beginning to become a bit frustrated with not being able to move his arms, but comforted himself with the fact that his condition was only temporary. Severus let out a sigh and devoted himself to the gingerbread pudding being fed to him._

_"There, all bowls and plates clean," Healer Treiber nodded, pleased, as she wiped Severus' chin one last time. "All tidied up and full, I hope?"_

_"Indeed, I'm stuffed to the gills," replied Severus. "So, you've talked to Albus, have you?"_

_Katie shook her head. "I knew that would be the first question out of your mouth once your dinner was finished." She moved her chair back a little and put her hands, folded, on her lap. "I'm one of the newest members of The Order, and have been sneaking extra medical supplies out to various groups of Wizarding folk who are on the run from the Snatchers."_

_"Why would you do something as risky as that?" Severus inquired, frowning._

_The Healer dropped her head for a moment, and when she looked up, there were tears in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away, before she spoke._

_"My husband . . .my late husband, was killed by the Snatchers four months ago. He fought them, rather than surrender, holding them off while the rest of his group of fugitive 'Half-bloods' got away. I was to meet them and give them a few supplies, but when I arrived, it was too late; they were destroying what was left of the campsite, my husband was lying there, dead, and I barely managed to get away myself. Artemus Pye covered for me at St. Mungo's when they came looking for me; said I had been attending an old, dying Wizard the entire night and never left his side. They gleefully told me of my husband's 'pitiful attempt at resistance' and then left . . . bastards. . . sorry."_

_"Understandable . . . and true . . . my condolences, also." Severus said quietly._

_"Thank you," she whispered. "It's still hard to believe he's not just out there, hiding from them, and that he'll send word, any day, that he's alright. They didn't even tell me where they'd buried him, if they even bothered. That's why I'm in the Order, Severus, to bring Voldemort down and all of those who follow him or work on his orders."_

_"Ah, Hufflepuff determination . . . that's a good sign," Severus nodded, as Katie looked at him, surprised, then gave him a slight smile._

_X X X_

_"It's a lucky thing the Ministry sent those fool Carrows back to Hogwarts to finish the term," Bella muttered to Rudolphus. "They'd be dead and gone by now, if we'd . . .if the Dark Lord had gotten hold of them first."_

_"Well, when the school holiday __**starts**__, it'll be their __**end**__, unless they can explain themselves to him. Something about the official story doesn't sound right, if you ask me," Rudolphus answered. "Either way, it's not going to be good to be them!"_

_Bella cackled, but then her eyes got hard and black. "But it will be nothing compared to what I'll do to my worthless sister and that sniveling Lucius when I find them!"_

_"Be my guest, my dear, I'll just watch and applaud," laughed her husband._

_Bell smiled and curtsied and then they started walking down the stairs of Malfoy Manor, to the kitchen, to get some dinner. _

_"I think I'll have a lot of fun re-decorating this old heap," Bella mused, as she looked around. "It needs a LOT of work, tsk,tsk! HE!HE!HE!HE!"_

_X X X_

_"I've written Father and told him that I'm staying here for Christmas," Luna informed the group. "That way, I don't get taken off the train by the Death Eaters and Father won't have to worry about me."_

_"To say nothing of saving your house from being blown to kingdom come," Ron reminded her._

_"I'm staying, too," Seamus said. "I've got to start rigging the bridge and it'll be easier to work if there's no rush and not a lot of people hanging over the sides asking questions," he added. "I owled me Mam and she understands."_

_"Excellent!" Sirius smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned for that." Seamus grinned at the Marauder. "Okay, Neville, what are your plans?"_

_"I'm taking the train. They won't bother me, but I'll be leaving home early and coming back, just in case they decide they have to question me about what happened in the Great Hall, even though they have that deposition Professor McGonagall sent them . Gran understands . . . truth is, she's just hoping some Ministry official does come looking for me . . . poor sod will get an earful!"_

_"I'm going home too," Ginny informed them. "But like Neville, I'll be back early. Mum and Dad are going into hiding and that leaves Fred and George out in the open, so to speak. Percy is still working at the Ministry, keeping up the pretense he's estranged from the family, but he's already made arrangements with Fred and George and he'll be here when we need him."_

_"Alright, then, keep your eyes and ears open. We'd rather have you 'Apparate' away suddenly, if you sense something's wrong, then be standing there with a group of Death Eaters surrounding you, wands out!" Sirius warned them, sounding surprisingly like Mad-Eye._

_"We'll be busy over the holiday, once the Carrows leave again; we are to start our reinforcements of the school wards and enchantments, plus some strengthening spells on the buildings, themselves," Albus informed them, Filius Flitwick nodding his head. "Filius and I are quite looking forward to the exercise."_

_X X X _

_"Again"_

_"Must I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You are a mean, heartless, vindictive taskmaster!"_

_"And you are a miserable, mouthy, sourpuss of a patient! Now, squeeze that ball and hold it for a count of ten, Severus Snape!"_

_"But . ."_

_"No! Now!"_

_Severus stared daggers at Katie Treiber, but she sat, serenely unmoved by his glowering . Resignedly, Severus sighed and obeyed. He concentrated on the small yellow ball in his right hand - he'd, thankfully, finished his exercises on his left - and attempted to close his fingers firmly around the soft globe._

_He'd regained the feeling in his hands, arms and feet just a few days after regaining consciousness, but making his muscles work was another story all together. It had been a rough couple of days, alternating between relief that he was recovering fairly quickly and frustrating, with the seeming glacial slowness of his muscles to recover from their paralysis. _

_Finally his fingers closed over the ball and he managed to squeeze it a bit, while he counted to ten in his head._

_"Very good, Severus," said Katie, clapping. "You've done very well today. I think that will be enough. Just remember to continue with your finger touches and toe wiggles."_

_"That sounds so absurd . . . an exercise called 'toe wiggles'," remarked Severus, which earned him a smile from his Healer. _

_"Sounds silly, but describes it perfectly, so . . " Katie shrugged._

_Severus nodded, as he felt the texture of the ball in his hand. "What kind of material is this made of, if I may inquire?" _

_"That's a Nerf ball . . . a Muggle toy; soft, light but fairly durable. Was invented so children could play games, involving balls, indoors, without worrying too much about breaking things," she explained, taking the ball from his hand and showing him how soft it really was by squeezing it almost flat. "Muggles don't have 'Reparo', so they are much more cautious with their possessions." She then bounced it off of his nose, shocking him totally. _

_As Healer Treiber dissolved in a fit of giggles, Severus couldn't help but smile, himself. He knew how much this fine young woman was suffering from the loss of her husband and it was good to see her smile . . and forget her grief for a few moments._

_"Okay, back to you and your recovery, Severus," said the auburn haired Healer, as she checked her notebook with Severus' progress notes enclosed. "I expect you to notice that you're regaining significant movement in you lower arms in a day or so; bending your wrist and then your elbow . . . lifting your whole arm will take a bit longer, but should follow right along after you've mastered arm curls . . . I'll be adding weights to the exercises, too . . . just a heads up on that; be prepared for a real workout!"_

_"I can't decide if your enthusiasm is because of your love of your work, or your enjoyment of my discomfort and frustration."_

_"Severus Snape! That's a rude thing to say! I certainly don't 'enjoy' your, I might say, typical reaction to the hard work you are forced to do to recover, but it IS totally necessary for your recovery! Stop being a brat! I'm doing my best to help you get back to normal as quickly as possible, it's up to you how quickly you recover . . . if you want to slow down and prolong the process . . .well, that's your decision, but then you'll just be a miserable sod that much longer. Either way, your grumping about it doesn't change a thing . . . you will do these exercises and you will recover!" Katie crossed her arms and stared daggers at Severus._

_"Guess she told you, mate," laughed Sirius Black, as he walked up to the end of Severus' bed and grinned down at the Potions professor. 'How's he doing, Healer Treiber?"_

_"Better than most, not enough for his own satisfaction," smiled the Healer. "And do call me Katie."_

_"Very well, if you call me Sirius," he bowed, eyes twinkling._

_"What do you want, Black?" growled Severus._

_"Just checking on your progress, to report back to the kids . . . they're loathe to bother you when you are invalided such as you are." Sirius explained, airily waving a hand. "Actually, that's a lie . . . they're hard at work studying for the end of terms exams and can't spare you the time."_

_"That was supposed to make me feel better?" Severus inquired, eye brow raised._

_"They'll get here when they can; send their greetings and all that, and until the holiday starts, Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying out of sight, so you'll have to put up with the lovely Katie for company . . . unless you wish me to sit and read to you?"_

_"Putz!" snapped Severus._

_Suddenly, both men became aware that Katie Treiber was clutching her sides, rocking with silent laughter. When she realized they were both staring at her, she threw her head back and let loose with the pent up merriment; laughing and pointing at the two of them. When she finally got control of herself, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath._

_"You two are SO funny . . . it's a good thing you're friends; I can't image the hexes that would fly if you two __didn't__ get along!" _

_Severus and Sirius looked at each other, shared memories and not a bit of embarrassment coloring their cheeks._

_"Indeed . . . that wouldn't be pleasant at all, would it Sirius?" Snape sneered._

_"No . . . downright . . . .messy!" Sirius replied, grinning widely._

_About then, Tykey arrived with some tea and biscuits. Katie invited Sirius to join Severus and herself and the next half hour was spent discussing the re-enforcements that were being planned for the castle, and what the D.A. was doing in their practice sessions._


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 : Suspicion Confirmed

_"Bella . . . come in." Voldemort sat back in his chair, as his 'most loyal' female Death Eater groveled at his feet. "I am waiting to hear about my servant, Severus. Any word?"_

_"Gregory Goyle owled his parents about Draco being taken by . . . Harry Potter, Master, and described the accidental wounding of Snape by the Carrows. He's said to be recovering, slowly, in the hospital wing. Apparently, those fools' spells paralyzed him, temporarily, my Lord."_

_"I see . . . why wasn't he removed to St. Mungo's, I wonder . . . ah, well, no matter; I have more important things to occupy my time. . . Bella," he said softly._

_"Yes, my Lord?" she answered, daring to lift her eyes to meet his._

_"I must leave for a short while . . . " Voldemort started, but was interrupted by a gasp from Bella. "Yes?"_

_"Mercy, Master . . . but is that safe? Do you wish me or maybe one of the others to accompany you, for protection?"_

_"I hardly think I need protection, Bella, although your concern for my well being is noted. No, I must undertake this little trip by myself . . . it will be short and I only need stop at two locations. I will be back by this afternoon."_

_"Yes, Master," Bella replied, head bowed. "I will anxiously await your safe return, my Lord."_

_"Perhaps . . . I can relieve some of your anxiety now, Bella, my sweet . . . come here."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_X X X _

_Harry was sitting at the table in the common area of the Room of Requirement, his brows knit, rubbing his scar absently. Ron looked over at Hermione, who shrugged._

_"Headache, mate, or is old Tom up to something?" Ron inquired._

_"I'm not sure, I'm getting little bits and pieces of some kind of rising concern on his part, but then, it fades away . . . it's sort of muffled . . . Oh MERLIN! " Harry gasped, looking absolutely stunned, then almost sick. "Oh, you are NOT going to believe what he's doing . . . EWWWW!" Then Harry started laughing, and hitting himself on the side of his head as if he was trying to dislodge something out of his brain through his ear! "Oh, I hope I can forget THAT vision! OUT! OUT!" He laughed some more, while Ron and Hermione exchanged startled looks._

_"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, taking hold of Harry's arm to stop him from hitting his head again._

_"Yeah, mate, what the bloody hell is happening."_

_"He's . . . he's shagging Bella!" Harry gasped and then started laughing at the shocked looks on his friends faces. "Seriously! I guess he accidentally dropped his mental wards during . . . well . . . anyway . . . I think he suspects one of his Horcruxes was destroyed . . . he's planning on going to check the ones he can . . . the Gaunt ring and the Locket . . . he thinks the Hufflepuff Cup is safe in Bella's vault, but he'll figure out that might be missing, too . . . which means Severus is in trouble . . . we'd better go talk to him."_

_"Shagging . . . seriously?" Ron gasped. "She'd not be __my__ first choice."_

_"Ron! . . . all of that about checking the Horcruxes and your mind didn't get past him shagging . . . well, I guess that is pretty icky, come to think of it! " Hermione giggled, as the three rose and started toward the Hospital Wing under the cover of Harry's 'Invisibility Cloak"._

_X X X_

_"And how do you know this isn't a deliberate implant of a vision to, perhaps, get you to go to those places, in an misguided effort to confront him?" Severus asked, after Harry had relayed his vision of what Voldemort had planned._

_"I don't think that's the case, sir, as I think he accidentally let his wards down during . . ." Harry ground to a halt, blushing, trying hard to keep from bursting out laughing_

_" . . during . . .?" Severus waved his hand a bit , to have Harry continue._

_" Severus! That was very good!" Katie Treiber smiled at her patient. "You didn't even notice you'd used your hand, did you?"_

_"What? Oh, no, I hadn't," replied Severus, who then smiled at the Healer, but remembering Harry and his two friends were watching, turned and explained. "Progress! Now, what were you saying, Harry?"_

_"Oh, sorry I interrupted," Katie whispered, but Severus turned his head and winked at her, something that did not go un-noticed by the three teenagers, who smiled._

_"During . . . well,"_

_"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" Severus growled._

_"He was shagging Bella Lestrange! . . . Do you have any potions or spells available to wipe THAT scene from my collective memories?" Harry added._

_Katie and Hermione exchanged glances and then buried their mouths in their hands, as they giggled at the vision that conjured. Ron just rolled his eyes._

_"Ah, I see . . . well, I suspected as much; Bella was summoned to his private chambers a few times too often, even as exalted in the ranks as she is, to not be having some physical contact with him. If she thinks she's gaining favor by being his 'pet', she's even more pathetic than I imagined," Severus snorted. "We need to talk to Albus about this, now!"_

_"He's at the Hogs Head, using the CB to talk with Dad," Ron informed them. "But he should be back soon."_

_"Right . . . Katie . . . find a wheel chair, won't you? We're going for a little road trip!"_

_X X X_

_"Where do you think he'll go first, Albus?" Severus was sitting in his wheelchair, Katie on a chair to his right, facing the Headmaster. Ron, Hermione and Harry were seated on a nearby couch. Albus leaned back in his armchair, stroking his beard._

_"Well, I think he will head to the Gaunt dwelling first, as it is the most vulnerable site. The cavern is better hidden and the most heavily guarded of his Horcruxes. When he discovers that one has been replaced, I believe he'll understand that his backup plan has been discovered . . . his only hope, then, will be to try and retrieve the Ravenclaw Diadem when he comes to Hogwarts."_

_"What about the Hufflepuff Cup? Will he send Bella to retrieve it? Or just have a look at your memories, Severus?" Ron asked. "If it was me, I'd want it in my hand."_

_"After he finds the Locket gone, I dare say he'll send Bella to retrieve the Cup . . . that will seal your fate, Severus, no more Death Eater meetings for you, I'm afraid," Albus added._

_"I could show him an altered memory; that I took no more than two steps into the vault, laid the sword on the table, then turned and walked out to join Draco and Narcissa," Severus proposed. "That is, if and when I'm able to go to him . . . it might become a moot point."_

_"But, if he has Bella retrieve the Cup and the Sword, I'm sure he'll have one of the Gringott's Goblins come and authenticate them . . . at which time . . . I think he'll either become extremely dangerous and impulsive or he will hole up and rethink his plans. Regardless, he'll be livid and, hopefully, a bit panicked that we know his secret," Albus added. "He might not believe your memory at that point, Severus."_

_"'Do you think he will move his plans forward, sir?" Ron asked. "We're ready, but could use a bit more time to make sure it's all in place."_

_"Indeed, Ron . . . Filius and I have yet to start on our spell work . . . I should think, though, that he'd stop and reconsider; attacking later rather than sooner, recruiting more followers, making sure he has as big an army as possible for when he attacks the school."_

_"Oh, dear," Katie whispered._

_Not realizing what he was doing, Severus swung his forearm sideways and reached his long fingers out to cover her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She looked down at his hand and then at him and smiled, which caught his eye. Severus looked over to see her put her other hand on top of his. Bringing his eyes up to meet hers, he blushed a bit, but nodded and then turned his attention back to Albus._

_X X X_

_Voldemort 'Apparated' to the ruins of the Gaunt homestead, located down the road from the Riddle House and the cemetery where his rebirthing took place. He looked with disgust at the vine covered, weed chocked remnants of the hovel where his mother had lived. Swinging his wand back and forth, he cleared a path to what was left of the entrance; the door long gone and the framework cracked and leaning precariously. _

_He entered the two room, roofless structure and looked around at the rubble and overgrowth that had filled the interior. Heading to the only part of the room which seemed to have withstood the ravages of encroaching nature, he stopped in front of the huge hearth. Reaching into the back of the fireplace, he pulled on a particular stone, which resisted and then, with a harsh scraping noise, came out of the wall, revealing a dark, hollow space. Inserting his long, white skeletal hand, he felt around and came up with . . . nothing. His eyes blazing, he withdrew his hand, and stalked out of the tumbledown building. Turning, he raised his wand and with one swoop, demolished the remains in a crash of stone, wood and dust. Then he 'Apparated' away, heading south._

_X X X_

_"Now, Ron," Harry said, as he opened his eyes, rubbing his scar and frowning._

_Ron lifted the Sword of Gryffindor and brought it down to slice the Gaunt Ring, effectively separating the bottom part of the band from the clips that held the Resurrection Stone. As the black, flat sided stone tumbled out of the setting, another shrieking cloud of black smoke rose and dissipated._

_X X X _

_Voldemort gasped, swooping into a downward spiral, nearly losing his concentration, but quickly recovered and continued flying toward the coast. He now knew what those strange feelings must mean . . . another of his Horcruxes had been destroyed. He thoughts were a mixture of fear mingling with anger . . . How had they discovered his secret? Did they know about all of the hidden pieces of himself? Surely not the locket; it was the most well hidden and certainly the best guarded. ' I will soon see, ' he thought, as he streaked toward the seaside cave._

_X X X _

_The surface of the lake started to bubble and foam as the boat surfaced in front of Voldemort. He stepped into the tiny craft and it began its journey to the island located in the distance. There was no evidence of recent activity anywhere around the entrance or immediately inside the cave; it looked as if no one had been here since he had placed the Locket in the basin and covered it with the poison potion. _

_As the boat bumped gently against the edge of the island, Voldemort stepped out and worked his way up to the pillar at the center. He looked down and was relieved to see the pendant resting on the bottom of the bowl shaped depression. He stood there, swirling his wand, reversing the spell he had placed on the liquid contents all those years ago. As the poison vanished, he reached down and picked up the necklace, lifting it up to admire . . . but then he frowned, realizing something was wrong . . . he felt no connection to the object in his hand. With trembling fingers he opened the Locket to find a small square of folded parchment._

_'NO! This cannot be! Who would dare?' he questioned, as his boney, white fingers unfolded the message._

**To the Dark Lord**

**I know I will be dead long before you read this**

**but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.**

**I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.**

**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, **

**you will be mortal once more.**

**R.A.B.**

Voldemort stood there, stunned. 'Who is . . . wait . . . ' Thinking back to before he tried to kill Harry Potter, fifteen or sixteen years ago . . . 'REGULUS BLACK!' A young Death Eater, Sirius Black's brother, had disappeared and was thought to be in hiding, but . . . Voldemort turned to look at the lake and a slow smile spread across his face . . . perhaps the Locket was still here . . . along with the Wizard who had been foolish enough to try and steal it. Raising his wand, he motioned in a wide sweeping arc and the lake, once again, began to roil, as the legion of 'Inferi' lurking in its depths rose to face their Master.

Searching the faces, he couldn't recognize the one he was seeking. Frowning, he walked to the edge of the island.

"Regulus Black! Come!" he growled.

There was movement off to his right, as the corpses parted to let one of their number come forward. Regulus Black didn't look any different that the other dead bodies that populated the lake, but his clothes were not quite as disintegrated as the others, who were barely covered in shreds of rags.

Voldemort watched as the dead body climbed up onto the island to stand, staring, unseeing, at him.

"Where is my Locket?" Voldemort snarled.

A white, skeletal arm rose and pointed, not into the lake, but off into the distance.

"Gone?"

A single nod.

"You had help?"

Another nod.

"Who would . . . no one could . . . unless . . . "

Turning swiftly, Voldemort re-entered the boat and it set off for the opposite shore, but as he was borne away from the island, he turned to look at the corpse of his traitorous follower.

"BOMBARDA!"

Turning back to monitor the progress of the boat, he ignored the bits of Regulus Black that splashed down into the water around him.

X X X

Harry's Patronus appeared in front of Sirius Black, who looked up in surprise. But his face suddenly grew serious, as he heard Harry's message.

"Kreacher!" Sirius shouted.

'pop'

"Yes, Master Sirius, what can Kreacher do for you this afternoon?"

"Actually, it's what I'm doing for you . . . I need you to take Dobby, Tykey, whom ever else you need . . . close up Grimmauld Place as fast as you can and get back here! Voldemort knows you helped my brother obtain his Locket and I want you safe here at Hogwarts. Bring my stuff and whatever you deem important; leave the rest. Now hurry! "

"Yes, Master!"

'pop'

X X X

Voldemort stood in the shade of a tree in the small park across the street from the location of the Black House on Grimmauld Place. He could feel the 'Fidelius Charm' and knew it was useless to try and enter. Even if he could break through, it would attract attention from the Muggles and give way too much warning to the inhabitants of Black's former home, allowing them to escape, no doubt taking the House Elf, whom he suspected of helping Regulus obtain his Locket, with them . . . But did the old Elf still have it? Would he give it to Sirius Black? Or Harry Potter? Or had his Master Regulus ordered him to hide it? Perhaps, through misguided loyalty, it was still safe . . . time would tell . . . or rather, the Elf would tell him, when he tracked him down! Voldemort turned and vanished.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 : Christmas Holiday Work Party

_As the whistle of the departing Hogwarts Express echoed down the valley from Hogsmeade Station, the holiday residents of Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall. Minerva called for attention and looked at the teachers and students gathered before her._

_"First off, let me say, I am honored to be your temporary Headmistress, but our Headmaster is perfectly capable of resuming his duties, so . . . " She motioned toward the doors, which opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore standing there. Pomona Sprout, Madam Pince and Sybil Trelawney let out little shrieks, but the others stood and applauded as Albus came down the center of the room to the huge round communal table used during holiday meals._

_"Greetings all, I hope I'm not late?" Dumbledore smiled, coming round to take his place at the head chair._

_"Headmaster!" Professor Sprout was totally at a loss for words, just waving her hand at Albus, brows knit and eyes wide._

_"Ah, Pomona, Irma, Sybil . . . I'm afraid you've been kept in the dark, for your own safety, I might add, until today. My 'death' was a giant ruse to throw Voldemort off track and let him get overconfident as to his 'control' of Hogwarts. __**And**__ . . .we __**will**__ continue that deception after the holiday concludes; I will go back into hiding and only those gathered here, plus a few select students who went home, know the real story. I will, of course, make my presence known to all, at the proper time."_

_The three stunned faculty members looked at each other, then shaking their heads, looked back at the man standing before them._

_"But what about Severus Snape," asked Irma Pince. "He obviously didn't kill you, so why would he put himself in such a bad light, literally ruining his reputation?"_

_"I've been asking myself that very question, Madam Pince," stated Severus Snape, as Healer Treiber pushed his wheelchair to an open space at the table and then took her seat beside him. "Greetings, everyone." _

_There were hellos from the other members of the group seated around the table, with Madam Pince, Pomona Sprout and Sybil Trelawney waving silently, stunned._

_Turning his head to look at the school librarian, he answered her question. "I will not lie; it was a gut wrenching decision, killing my best friend, but things are not always what they seem. In this case, we used a mannequin fitted to look like the Headmaster and, as evidenced by your statement, got away with murder."_

_" 'Got away with murder'! Oh, I say, Severus, that was a good one!" giggled Filius Flitwick, as the others joined in the laughter, thereby defusing the tense atmosphere at the table._

_"Well, I, for one, am heartily glad to see you, Albus," breathed Sybil Trelawney, hand over her heart. "I was beginning to doubt my own 'Inner Eye' . . . I could not see you dead, Headmaster and Professor Snape just didn't seem to have an evil aura around him . . . I just didn't believe he could murder you!"_

_"Oh, I could," Severus smiled at her. "If the circumstances called for it, but fortunately, that wasn't necessary."_

_"What?" Trelawney looked at Severus in disbelief but then sat back, catching her breath. "I really think you mean that, Professor . . . let's hope it never comes to that point."_

_"I'll second that!" laughed Dumbledore. "Let's eat, shall we . . . I'm feeling a bit peckish!"_

_Just then, the Malfoys entered the Great Hall, with Draco in tow. Narcissa was obviously fussing with him about something, but stopped and turned to greet the others._

_"Hello all, sorry we're late. I was discussing Draco's wardrobe . . . he's grown two inches in the last year, I swear to you!" Narcissa smiled._

_"Mother!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Could we leave this discussion until later?"_

_"Of course, dear." Narcissa sat down next to Minerva, smiling at her, as she picked up her napkin._

_"Alright! " Professor Sprout spoke up. "Now would you mind telling us why the Malfoys are here, Albus? We saw them when Draco was removed by Mister Potter, but . . . I really don't understand any of this!" Pomona Sprout fixed Albus with an intense glare, pointing her finger at the Headmaster. "You've got a fair bit of explaining to do!"_

_"Ah, indeed . . . well, let's see, where to start?" Dumbledore mused, putting a bit of food in his mouth, chewing it and then swallowing while he contemplated his answer. "I suppose at the beginning, which was over the Christmas holiday, two years ago. We had a visit from some people from our future, Muggles in fact, who used a modified "Time Turner" to come back and warn us of certain events, hoping we could change our collective fates."_

_Healer Treiber leaned over and whispered in Severus' ear. "A group of Muggles with a Time Turner are helping change our lives?"_

_Severus gasped as he realized Katie had not been part of their past trip through the war with Voldemort. How could he possibly explain what they'd done without her wishing her husband could have been saved? He turned to look at Harry, who had heard her question and had an equally shocked look on his face. What could he say? But it was Albus who spoke up, when he saw them exchanging looks._

_"Healer Treiber . . . Katie, my dear. . . it appears you have stumbled upon our secret. In the future, the year 2012 in fact, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione enlist the help of four young Muggles, who used a special 'Time Turner' to go back to Christmas holiday two years ago and tell us some information that is enabling us, now, to defeat Voldemort. We didn't fare so well the first time we traveled through our lives; Sirius and myself were already dead at this point in time and many more would lose their lives, Severus included, even though Harry does defeat Voldemort in the end. This time, we have tried to save as many as we could, with warnings and interceptions of Voldemort's plans. I am pained to realize that your husband was not one of those we managed to save."_

_"No, Headmaster, don't be . . . Edward __did__ get one of those warnings, which is why he was trying to get his group moved that night . . . they were ready to leave but then . . . he held the Snatchers off long enough for the group to 'Apparate' away . He died a hero, Headmaster and I'm proud of what he did . . . it was his fate and I've come to accept that. I imagine he died in the other voyage through time, too, as he was a Muggle-born and a marked Wizard. And those he saved this time were probably not so lucky the first time, either. So, he was an unknowing part of your plans and that is why I want to help; so his death truly means something."_

_"Well said, my dear," murmured Minerva McGonagall, as she gave Katie's shoulder a squeeze._

_Severus was watching Katie as she listened to the discussion continuing around her. He reached over and took her hand, making her start and turn to look at him._

_"Are you alright?" he said, softly._

_"Yes," she answered, raising her chin. "I'm not so foolish as to think you all would do this __again__, just to add Edward to your list of 'must save' people. You all __did__ include him, unknowingly . . . it just wasn't meant to be. I'm sure others you have warned have still fallen to the Snatchers or Death Eaters . . . I'm glad for the time Edward and I had together, Severus. Thank you for your concern, though." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand._

_Severus nodded but continued to hold her hand, not an unpleasant activity, he was surprised to realize . . . he looked up to see Sirius watching him, without his usual smirk and raised eyebrow . . . Sirius simply looked between the two of them and then nodded before he turned his attention back to Albus' explanation of their activities._

_X X X_

_"If all of this is really happening a second time, Albus," Pomona Sprout asked, after Albus finished his story. "What's to keep someone else from using this new 'Time Turner' to come back and change everything __**again**__? For the wrong reasons? What if it's stolen?"_

_"Professor Sprout," Draco interrupted, before Albus could say anything. "I'm the one responsible for making the new "Time Turner" and in the future, after all of this is over and we've caught up with what I refer to, myself, as 'real time' and our four Muggle friends are returned to __their__ present day, I will, personally, bury that machine so deep in the 'Department of Mysteries' that if it __is__ ever found, no one will know what it was used for, or when. And our lives will be ancient history. OR, if that option isn't really as secure as I would like, I'll destroy it . . . I made it, I can take it apart." _

_"Sounds like a plan, Draco," Harry smiled at him._

_"That and the fact that only this group, plus Neville and Ginny, know about the 'Time Turner' and what's been done. That small number will keep the secret of what really happened with our lives, and the changes to our history from the general knowledge of the rest of the Wizarding World." Albus added. _

_X X X_

_Draco hung back as the majority of the group drifted away from the table after dinner was concluded. The Headmaster had asked him to stay for a few minutes. As the Malfoys, Severus and Healer Treiber turned the corner leading to the stairs, Albus came up beside Draco and motioned him to have a seat, even as he settled on one of the chairs himself._

_"This was a perfect example of why we need to be careful about the 'Time Turner'. Our Katie knew what dangers her husband was facing and he was doing his best to save his friends. He did, indeed, die a noble death, " Albus said, sadness aging his face. "I think, though, that her understanding and acceptance of his fate is the exception, not the norm . . . you __**will**__ need to destroy it, I'm afraid, Draco. Also any notes you may have made for its construction should be disposed of, for extra measure."_

_"First thing I'll do when we catch up and all is back on track, time wise." Draco nodded. _

_"For the greater good," Albus intoned. _

_"My thoughts, exactly," replied Draco. "Which is a bit backward, considering I haven't even built it yet - this time," he added, smiling._

_"Ah, then you can start a short ' To do' list: invent, use, destroy!" laughed Albus._

_X X X_

"So, by the end of today, the 'Time Turner' we used will be history . . . if you'll pardon the pun," Rupert added.

"Yes," Draco answered, looking down at his hands, clenched in his lap. "It's for the best, for all of us."

Emma felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Okay then," said Dan, rubbing his hands together. "We're getting to the good bit, rigging the castle to thwart the invasion . . . why does this remind me of "Home Alone" on steroids?"

Rupert, Tom and Emma burst out laughing as the Wizarding crowd looked at each other, wondering what was so funny.

"You all _have_ to watch that movie sometime! Our director for the first two movies, Chris Columbus, had done a film about a eight year old who was accidentally left at home while his family took a trip from Chicago, in the States, to Paris. By the time they realized he was missing, they were in the air on a non-stop flight and can't turn around to get to him. It is a story of how he survives, using all kinds of traps when two crazy burglars try to invade the house. Also his Mother's frantic attempts to get back home are pretty funny, too. You have to remember, Muggles don't 'Apparate', so it takes almost three days for her to get home."

"I'd be frantic!" gasped Mrs. Weasley.

"You'd be more worried about the house, Molly, especially if it was Fred and George who were left behind," laughed Sirius.

"Oh, dear, I believe you might be right," laughed Molly.

"We heard that!" George called, from two tables away.

"But Sirius is right, too," added Fred, which caused everyone to laugh.

"So, what all DID you do to get this old rock pile ready?' asked Dan, leaning forward, eager to hear all the details.

"Well . . . " Hermione started to speak. "I actually _had_ seen that particular movie, over my first Christmas holiday from Hogwarts. My parents took me to the cinema while I was home and I did come up with a few suggestions for our defenses," she admitted.

"No . . . did you?" Emma grinned at her friend. "Which bits? I watched that movie while we were filming, so I could say I'd seen some of Chris' work."

"Suck up," whispered Rupert, which earned him an elbow in the ribs. "Ow!"

"We _all_ watched Chris' movies at some point . . . they are really funny and we could see his touch in the staging and little bits of business," Dan informed them.

"Yeah, there's 'Goonies', 'Gremlins', 'Adventures in Babysitting' . . . you could have a Chris Columbus Film Festival some weekend and . . " Tom enthused.

"I don't know about that, Tom . . . too many ideas for little, and older, minds," Emma injected, looking pointedly at the Weasley twins and their children

"What?" Fred asked, innocently. "Who us? "

" 'Adventures in babysitting' . .got it! Anymore?" George asked, pretending to write on his hand.

" 'Oh dear, oh dear, we are in trouble now'," Angelina leaned over and whispered to her sister-in-law, Alicia, who nodded and rolled her eyes.

X X X

_"Slowly, Severus . . . make sure you have your weight on one foot before trying to move the other," instructed Healer Treiber, as Severus pushed her, in his wheelchair, around the Hospital wing._

_"I believe you are having a bit too much fun, being pampered like this," Severus remarked, as he navigated a turn in the maze that Katie had formed by re-arranging the beds. "Shouldn't you be walking alongside me, in case I start to topple over?"_

_"Nonsense! You aren't going to 'topple over'," giggled the Medi-Witch. "This is for improving your balance and strengthening your leg muscles. Plus, my weight in this wheelchair makes for a bit of weigh resistance. I'm just making sure you are ready to start walking without assistance and you're doing quite well, I might add; apart from the dent in the doorframe . . . and the overturned stool . . .and . . ."_

_"Cheeky little . . . " Severus growled, just as he made a turn and was presented with a fairly long straightaway. He picked up his pace and hurried, as quickly as he dared, toward the end of the room._

_"Severus! Oh, no! Stop! STOP!" Katie squealed, covering her eyes as the wall loomed in front of her._

_Severus slowed but put the chair right up against the low wall, so when his Healer opened her eyes she had a view of the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest spread out before her. It was snowing, and the late afternoon sunlight was fading quickly. __She could see Severus' reflection in the glass; he was standing, looking down at her, smirk on his face but a twinkle in his eye._

_Katie turned to face Severus, kneeling on the seat, wagging her finger at him._

_"You, Professor Snape, are a naughty, __naughty__ boy and Father Christmas won't bring you presents tonight, if you don't say you're sorry!" she huffed at him, trying to look stern._

_"Father Christmas hasn't visited the dungeons of Hogwarts for years, so I'm off the hook, as far as he's concerned," replied Severus, as he straightened up and rocked from one leg to the other, bending his knees to work the kinks out of his muscles. He looked up to see the stricken look on Katie's face and immediately realized he'd said the wrong thing. "But," he quickly added. "If you think it would make a difference; I'm sorry if I worried you. I really do feel my legs are responding a lot better today."_

_"I'm sorry, too, Severus, for . . . well, I wasn't being very . . . I didn't know . . . ." She stumbled to a halt, looking up at her former teacher, now her patient, as he stood there with his usual stoic face firmly in place. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, or imply . . ." _

_"I know you didn't." Severus offered her a small smile. "I've been alone for so long, I hardly notice holidays at all, birthdays, either." He shrugged. "One gets used to it."_

_"Well, not this year! Not this Christmas, Severus Snape!" With that, she reached up and put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face down to her level. "Happy Christmas, Severus Snape!" _

_She leaned forward and kissed Severus, before he could think to pull away . . . and then his mind told him that was a singularly foolish thing to do, in any case. As his arms went around Katie's waist, he threw caution to the wind and kissed her back, knowing this was the start of a cautious, but hopefully, fulfilling relationship._


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 : Devious Deliveries

_'POOF!'_

_Green smoke belched from the fireplace in the Headmaster's office as Neville arrived back at Hogwarts on Boxing Day._

_"Happy Christmas, Mister Longbottom," called Minerva McGonagall, as she rose from the chair behind the headmaster's desk. "Did you have a good holiday with your Gran?"_

_"Yes, and I went to visit my parents on Christmas Eve. Mum was enjoying the lights on the tree and Dad seemed a little more aware, too, that something was different in the ward."_

_"Well, that's a good sign then, isn't it?" _

_"Yes, but I've learned not to get my hopes up; I know they just have good days and bad days. But I do think they know who I am, at least," Neville added._

_"They'd be proud, Neville," Minerva replied, as she came down the steps from her desk. "Any signs of trouble?"_

_Neville knew exactly what she meant and shook his head._

_"No visits from the Ministry or anyone else, but I wasn't waiting around, on the off chance someone did show up to question me. If they know Professor Snape is recovering, I think they'll let it slide."_

_"Indeed. Well, I was just heading down for luncheon. Care to join me?"_

_"I'd be delighted, Professor," smiled Neville._

_"Leave your trunk, the House Elves will take it up to your room."_

_Nodding, Neville stepped forward and opened the door, bowing Minerva through._

_"AH, chivalry's not dead," she giggled, as she swept out, heading for the spiraling stairs._

_"I should think not . . . Gran would have my hide!" laughed Neville, as he closed the door and followed her down the stairs._

_X X X _

_"Neville!" Seamus called, when he spotted his classmate entering the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. The others seated around the table added their greetings and the two took their seats._

_"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Neville looked around, smiling. "Anything new and exciting going on that I need to hear about?"_

_"Only that we're getting a shipment of some kind from the Weasley twins today. Hagrid's going to meet the Knight Bus and help them bring whatever it is they developed to help us, up to the school," Seamus informed him. "I know part of it is the stuff for rigging the bridge, but we're in the dark as to anything else they've got," he added, shaking his head. "Whatever it is, I almost pity the Death Eaters and Snatchers who will feel the effects of their products. ALMOST."_

_"Here, here," Neville laughed, having been the victim ( guinea pig ) of several of the twins 'newest products' over the years. "Where's Professor Snape?"_

_"Coming!" came the call from Healer Treiber, as Severus and she came through the doors and headed toward the table. Severus was walking by himself, using a cane for balance, making slow but steady progress toward the table, a determined look on his face. He sank onto his chair and gave a sigh of relief before looking around at the gathered teachers, students and guests._

_"Good morning," he intoned._

_"Good morning, Professor Snape," the students chorused, wide grins on their faces._

_"Cheeky blighters," he mumbled, as he turned to hook his cane on the back of his chair._

_"Good morning, Severus." "Morning." "You're doing well, I see." "Good morning." The teachers added their greetings._

_"Good morning, Healer Treiber. I bring greetings from your fellow staff members at St. Mungo's," Neville told Katie. "They hear you've been working wonders with Professor Snape and if this is the proof, I'd say those reports were spot on!" he added._

_"Oh, well . . .Thank you," Katie blushed. "Severus has worked very hard on his recovery. I'm just making sure he doesn't over do and push himself too hard, too quickly. My work here will be done by the end of holiday," she concluded, with a sad smile._

_Severus turned to her, frown wrinkling his brow, having just realized that she would, indee , be soon leaving to go back to her work at St. Mungo's. She glanced up at him and then looked down at her hands folded in her lap._

_The food had appeared on the table and everyone was busy filling their plates and discussing their plans for the day, so Severus leaned over and whispered to Katie._

_"Do you think it will be safe for you to return to London?"_

_"Of course. The Ministry isn't interested in me any longer and your rehab is almost done. . . there's no reason for me to stay," she replied, before turning to look him in the eye. "Is there?"_

_Severus was at a loss for words, but mentally took a deep breath and, for once in his life, said what he honestly felt, not what he knew people needed to hear. "I can think of a few; some practical, some for safety sake and one personal. . . . I . . . don't want you to leave. It's totally selfish of me, I know, but . . . "_

_"Severus . . . I . . ." She stopped, took a deep breath and then continued. "I don't want to leave, either." She smiled. "For several reasons, too. But I must. However . . . I __will__ come back," she whispered, as her hand closed over his. "I mean that, I will come back to you."_

_Severus nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. They both turned and started their breakfast, totally unaware that the entire crowd at the table had been surreptitiously watching their little drama unfold, even as they, themselves, chatted and ate. There were not a few silent nods and small smiles passed between the others; happy for Severus and pleased that his future looked brighter than it had in all their collective memories._

_X X X_

_CRACK! HONK,HONK! rumble, rumble. SCREECH! POW!_

_The Knight Bus appeared outside the gates to Hogwarts and lumbered along, belching smoke and swaying precariously as it settled to a stop, the back door flying open. Ginny Weasley stepped out onto the platform and hopped off the step._

_"Here comes Hagrid," she called back into the interior of the violently purple, triple-decker bus. "Looks like he has some others with him!"_

_"Splendid," said Fred, as he backed out of the door, using his wand to float a large crate through the narrow opening. "Ginny, could you get those bags that are stored right behind Ernie?"_

_"Sure," replied his sister, as she scooted back inside._

_"Has Hagrid remembered the cart," asked George, as he, too, brought a crate out and set it down on the roadside._

_"Yes, one of the larger baggage ones," answered Fred, before he disappeared back inside the bus to bring out a pile of boxes._

_"Don't forget our luggage, Fred," called his twin, as Ginny came out, loaded down with half a dozen shopping bags emblazoned with the 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' logo._

_Just as all of the crates, boxes, bags and luggage were finally unloaded, George yelled to the ancient Wizard driver. "TAKE IT AWAY, ERNIE!"_

_HONK,HONK! rumble, rumble. POW! CRACK! and the Knight Bus disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_X X X_

_"Hagrid!" Ginny ran up to the huge man and threw her arms, as best she could, around him. "Happy Christmas!" _

_"Happy Christmas to you, too, Ginny. Fred! George! Good to see you!" _

_"Hagrid!" Fred and George shouted and waved._

_"Careful there, Ginny, you'll knock him over," chided Neville as he walked up to the gates and gave Ginny a hug. "Hey George! Fred!"_

_"Neville! Hey Seamus!" called Fred._

_"Dean! Remus!" George waved._

_"What have brought?" asked Seamus, eyeing the crates and boxes piled by the side of the road. _

_"Ah, all in good time, Seamus!" kidded Fred._

_"We'll reveal the goodies at the castle," added George._

_"Well, let's get these loaded, shall we?" Hagrid said, having turned the wagon around and headed it back toward the school. "Ginny, would you hold Tenebrus' harness, please?"_

_"Sure Hagrid," replied Ginny, walking over and taking the leather strap in her hand. Even though she couldn't see the Thestral pulling the wagon, she could see its breath in the frigid air. "Hello, Tenebrus." She reached out and petted him, receiving a nudge from the invisible, winged horse-like creature._

_X X X_

_After all of the 'merchandise' and luggage was loaded and the gates closed, locked and warded, the group made their way down the snowy approach road. _

_"There's going to be a demonstration in the Great Hall, but all of this will be stored in the Room of Requirement, to keep it safe," Fred told them._

_"We've put a lot of thought into what you'd need Seamus, so by modifying some of our better fireworks, you're all set. And a few things to add to the confusion and make them think they're inflicting more damage than they really are," George explained._

_"Explosions, smoke bombs and flames of all sizes and shapes." Fred grinned._

_"All safely controlled by us, of course," George added, looking smug._

_Dean, Seamus and Neville exchanged looks and grins as they trudged along._

_"Although, Neville," Ginny started. " I really would suggest you don't stand there and taunt the Snatchers like you did the last time."_

_"I think that was just in the movie, Ginny," Neville replied, frowning. "But you're right in any case . . .we'll have more important things to worry about."_

_"I can't wait to see what you have for us," Seamus was rubbing his hands together, wondering what he'd have at his disposal to rig the bridge. . . and anything else he could think of . . . and he'd be thinking of a lot! "BOOM! HE!HE!HE!"_

_"It's not all about blowing stuff up, Seamus," Fred cautioned him._

_"We've also thought about protecting things," George added._

_"The Headmaster and Professor Flitwick are going to do re-enforcing spells to the castle. What could you add to that?" Remus asked._

_"Oh, we know they are and those spells and enchantments will be really excellent, but we're going to be installing backup for those spells," George grinned. _

_"Especially in the library, as there's no way to move all of those books to safety without giving away the whole plan of preparation," Fred continued. _

_"Can't let the Slytherins get any ideas about what's coming, can we?" snickered George._

_"George!" Ginny spoke up. "The Malfoys are Slytherins and they're here, working hard to help any way they can. So, drop the House rivalry rhetoric right now! Both of you!" _

_She glared at first one and then the other of her brothers, who had the good grace to blush and then nod agreement. They knew the signs of her temper coming out, so they were swift to realize their mistake and rethink their attitude, __**before **__she went off on them totally._

_"You're right, Ginny. Sorry. Old habit," Fred replied._

_"We've not been here in a bit; forgot about all the changes," explained George._

_Ginny visibly relaxed and then took hold of one of each of her brother's arms and they walked, in companionable silence, up to the castle._

_X X X_

_As they reached the causeway, they saw Professor Flitwick and Albus Dumbledore standing on one of the interconnecting bridges; pointing and talking, obviously discussing the strong and weak points of the ancient stone buildings. A shout from Remus caused them to turn and then wave hello, before returning to their calculations and note taking. _

_"When you stop and actually look at the school as a whole, it really __**is**__ rather a lot of stone, wood and glass to protect, to say nothing of the inhabitants," Neville voiced the thoughts of most of them, as they took a moment to look around at the towering walls and towers, archways and bridges, battlements and greenhouses._

_"Then I think we're smart to leave the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick to do their thing," George said._

_"We've got our own brand of expertise to put to use," added Fred, as everyone helped move the crates, boxes, bags and luggage into the entrance hall._

_X X X_

_"Hey! They're here!" shouted Ron over his shoulder, then he leaned over the balcony to get a better look at the pile of supplies now sitting at the center of the hall. "Fred! George!" he waved and then came thundering down the stairs to throw his arms around first one twin and then the other. "Welcome back!"_

_"Bit quieter than our exit . . ." Fred laughed_

_"A bit anti-climactic, really . . ." said George._

_"Until we show you . . . " Fred pointed at the pile._

_"What's in that lot . . ." finished George, nodding._

_"I can't wait," enthused Ron. "Dad told me a bit, when I talked to him on the CB. Mum and he will be here for dinner."_

_"Ah, good, then everyone who should see our demonstration is accounted for." Fred announced._

_"Yeah, and this could well be a high water mark in our careers!" George added._

_"Somehow, I doubt that," laughed Harry, as he and Hermione reached the bottom of the steps._

_Ginny walked over and threw her arms around Harry and kissed him, which immediately made him forget the rest standing there, as he returned her greeting. Even the wolf whistles and rude remarks didn't faze them, until the arrival of Peeves, who threatened them with a bucket of water._

_"PEEVES!" George shouted. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE!"Fred yelled._

_"We won't let you help us," George informed the poltergeist. _

_"And we __**mean **__it!"Fred added._

_Immediately, the water bucket was carefully set down outside the door to a nearby broom closet._

_"And what can Peeves do to be of help to the famous Weasley twins?" the pesky poltergeist asked, floating upside down in front of Fred and George. "Lots of bangs and crashes, Peeves is hoping."_

_"More than even __**you**__ could imagine, Peeves, old boy," Fred stage whispered, looking left and right, then signaling the apparition to come closer._

_"We have a big job for you, if you really want to help," George added, eyebrow raise._

_Peeves flipped over and then bowed deeply to the twins._

_"Peeves would be honored to help the famous Weasley twins, Peeves is at your service!"_

_"You know," Ron said, turning to Neville. "I'm starting to feel sorry for those Death Eaters._

_Neville looked back at Ron, then both of them said, "Naa!" and cracked up laughing._

_X X X _

_That evening after dinner all of the inhabitants of the castle were gathered in the Great Hall, with various expressions on their faces as the Weasley twins stood on the dais with their stock of weapons on the staff table behind them. They had spent a couple of hours getting everything ready to show the others and even Peeves was eyeing the piles with a bit of trepidation._

_"Okay, everyone! If we could have your attention." Fred stepped forward, clipboard in hand, George taking his place next to the table._

_"We have brought most of the provisions for the defense of Hogwarts with us tonight and will give you brief description of what they are and how we think they can be used," Fred began. "A lot of the pyrotechnics are known to the students and staff, but let me just say, we've made them about four times louder and they are longer lasting, also. Especially if someone is foolish enough to try and get rid of them with a 'Stunning' or 'Vanishing' spell; only makes them last longer and grow bigger."_

_Katie turned to Severus with mouth wide open in surprise, but he just rolled his eyes._

_"That's just the fireworks," he said, shaking his head. " I shudder to think what else they've come up with for our defense."_

_"Oh, dear," Katie replied._

_"We also have shield vests and gloves for everyone, which, along with your 'Felix Felicis' doses, should pretty much protect all of you from the worst of the spells." Fred consulted his clipboard. "Ah . . . Headmaster, we have something for you and Professor Flitwick to reinforce your spells around the windows."_

_"Oh, that's sounds promising," Professor Flitwick responded, wiggling with anticipation. "What is it?"_

_"Plexiglas." George answered, lifting a sizeable piece of the clear material._

_"Plexiglas?"Harry said in astonishment. "Where did you ever learn about . . . "_

_"From Rupert or Tom, I'll bet," Hermione replied, grinning widely. "Any other Muggle items in that pile?"_

_"Muggle idea?" Arthur Weasley sat up and looked around eagerly at his sons supplies._

_"A few, Dad," George laughed. _

_"We'll get to them in a minute," Fred added._

_"First, a demonstration!" George placed the piece of Plexiglas behind a small frame of window glass sitting off to the side._

_"You see, we think the Death Eaters will try to gain entrance to various parts of the school by 'Apparating' through the windows. They believe once our defensive spells are broken, they'll be able to break in anywhere they please, and don't mind breaking through a bit of glass to do it." Fred explained._

_"However, if there's another, 'invisible' barrier just inside that glass . . . BANG! . . .that will ruin their day instantly." George then turned toward the window and chucked a large rock at it, shattering the glass, but, surprisingly, the rock bounced back, rolling down the dais steps and coming to a stop in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. He bent over and picked up the rock, hefting it in his hand, nodding._

_"And you've brought enough for all of the windows?" Albus asked._

_"Enough for the major ones, nearest the Great Hall and all of the larger ones in the main hallways," George answered._

_"Once they see what's happening, when their comrades try to get through the windows and fail, they'll probably give up on that option," Fred concluded._

_"Some of those failures will be quite graphic," George added._

_"When they bounce off and fall to their deaths in the canyon," Fred finished._

_"Yeah," Ron spoke up. "That would discourage me from trying to get in that way."_

_"Which is where you, Peeves, will come in," Fred turned to the poltergeist. "We want you to work with Professor Sprout."_

_"Really?" Peeves floated over to the Herbology teacher. "And what do you have that Peeves can help with, Pouty Sprouty?"_

_"Peeves," Pomona Sprout, ignoring his nickname for her, motioned him closer. "Venomous Tentacula plants, to be placed, in groups, at strategic places around the castle, for you to drop on any Death Eater or Snatcher you see fit." She grinned at the poltergeist and winked. "I've been growing a bumper crop for months, but, as they cannot harm you, Peeves, you are in charge of throwing them . . . and . . .mandrakes, too."_

_"Peeves is honored!" He bowed to the Herbology teacher."Peeves will be especially accurate with his aim, too!"_

_"I'm sure you will be." Professor Sprout acknowledged. "We'll go check on their progress tomorrow morning, shall we?"_

_Peeves nodded eagerly and then zoomed off, cackling to himself._

_"So that's why green house three has been off limits," Neville spoke up. "I wondered what you were up to . . . sneaky!"_

_Pomona Sprout blushed. "I can keep secrets, too, you know!" she said, smugly._

_"Right," George said. "She's been working on these plants for way over a year, knowing that they would be used to defend the castle."_

_"And Professor Sprout even suggested adding a few of her nastier specimens to our 'Portable Swamps', which will be placed in various minor hallways to impede any 'long way round' infiltration the Death Eaters might try," Fred added, grinning._

_"I take it back, Ron," Neville said. "I am beginning to feel sorry for those poor sods."_

_"Yeah, it's going to be a bad day to be them!" Ron nodded. "What's next, guys?"_

_"We've got special jobs for Draco __and__ Lucius," Fred informed them._

_"If they are willing to train a bit," George continued._

_"We did have Remus in mind to work with Draco," Fred said, with a glance at the former D.A.D.A. Professor._

_"But, after hearing of Lucius joining our ranks," George continued._

_"We figured a little father/son bonding was in order," Fred added, turning to face Lucius._

_"Plus, we think this is something you two will like," George grinned. _

_"If you don't mind taking on the giants and the Inferi?" Fred turned to the blond Slytherin father and son._

_"With Muggle weapons," George finished._

_Draco and Lucius sat there, mouths open, then a wicked, calculating gleam came into their eyes. After looking at each other and nodding Draco leaned forward. "What do you have in mind?"_


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 - "It's Giant Season!"

Dan, Rupert and Emma swung their gaze toward Tom, who jumped, then tried to look innocent, failing miserably. He threw up his hands in defeat.

"How'd you know ?" he asked.

"Well, _I_ didn't suggest anything to the twins," Rupert answered, turning to Emma and Dan. "Did either of _you_?"

"Well, you know _I_ didn't," Emma huffed.

"And who's the outdoorsman in this group? Not I! I'm a city boy!" Dan cocked his head as he looked at his friend Tom. "Out with it!"

"Well . . . after thinking about what little they had to combat the giants . . " Tom started.

"Nothing!" Ron said, as the others nodded.

"_**Exactly**_!" Tom continued. "I thought . . . is there was any way of neutralizing or taking them completely out of the equation? So I thought, let's go for it! I made a few 'out of the box' suggestions, on the side, to Fred and George, as to some Muggle equipment that they could procure and use in the defense plans," he concluded with a shrug.

"And those suggestions _were_ . . . " Emma waved her hand so he'd keep going with his explanation.

"High-powered hunting rifle, like they use on safari to bring down elephants and . . . an Army surplus flame thrower. . . a couple of other things." Tom winced, waiting for the outburst to come.

After a second or two he opened his eyes and looked at the other three. Emma was sitting with her hand over her mouth, Dan's eyes were wide open and Rupert was grinning like a fool!

"That was bloody BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Rupert, as Dan started to laugh. Emma sat there, shaking her head, even as a list of questions was forming in her brain.

Harry stood, facing his Muggle friends. "Hold the questions until later, Emma," even as she looked at him, mouth half open. "I know the signs, dear . . . but, you see, Fred and George obtained all of this equipment _legally_, with some of _my_ money, and they were very good at following the safety rules and regulations for owning the rifle . . . at least in the United States."

Rupert turned to the twins. "You two traveled to _America_ to get this stuff?"

"Easier to apply for and buy . . . too many restrictions here in England. And we couldn't just _knick_ one, we wanted to do it properly. Sporting chance and all that." George replied, cheekily.

"There's an outstanding hunting equipment supplier over there, called Cabela's . . . it's a bloody marvel! We spent _hours_ just wandering around looking at all of the merchandise; it's become our favorite store!" Fred added, enthusiastically.

"Oh, now I _have_ to hear more about _this_ bit!" Dan exclaimed.

Emma held up her hand. "_Wait_ . . . _one_ . . . _minute_! I need to know that it was _only_ the giants and the Inferi that were thwarted with this equipment, or I'm going to be a bit upset with you lot!"

"Have no fear, Emma," Draco reassured her. "We used _our_ weapons on those two groups _only_ , but then we had other things to worry about; Dementors . . . bloody big spiders . . . my crazy Auntie Bella . . . "

"Oh. . . dear. Well, in that case, let's hear it, then." She settled back to listen to the next part of the tale.

X X X

_"Draco, do you know what a rifle is?" Fred asked, as George opened a long case that was resting on the head table._

_"I think it's some kind of Muggle weapon . . . like a . . . gun?" Draco answered._

_"Correct," confirmed George, as he lifted a long and quite lethal looking rifle from the case. There were gasps from the group, but George held up his hand. "It's not loaded!"_

_"We are being really careful with this weapon, for our __**and**__ your safety," Fred reassured them. "We __**have**__ taken lessons, so, no worries."_

_George reached into the case and removed another, shorter tube which he proceeded to attach to the top of the barrel._

_"This is a daytime scope, for seeing your target a bit better," George explained._

_"Come here, Draco," Fred urged the blond Slytherin forward. "Take a look through it."_

_George showed Draco how to hold the rifle and then pointed out the doors. "Take a look at the door knob of the main entrance doors," he instructed. "Close your other eye."_

_Draco settled his cheek on the gun stock and peered through the scope, but almost instantly pulled his head back, gaped at the scope and then put the rifle to his shoulder again to take another look._

_"It's like that door knob is right in front of me! That's bloody amazing!" Draco was grinning as he swung the rifle slowly around the room, checking out how large even the smallest details looked; gigantic and very close when viewed through the scope._

_"We also have a night vision scope for you, with a laser target," Fred lifted the other scope from the case._

_"That will allow you to see clearly in the dark and pin point your target," said George._

_"I've read about rifles," Mr. Weasley said excitedly, then in the next breath asked. "What, exactly, is a kick?"_

_"Ah, that's the recoil, or backward force against your shoulder when you fire," Fred informed them._

_"We were told some rifles, particularly shotguns, can knock you over backward if you're not braced correctly," added George._

_"Which is why you'll have to keep the butt snugged into your shoulder, Draco," Fred instructed him, as he showed Draco how tightly he'd have to hold it against himself. _

_"We'll take you outside and let you get used to firing it later," George told him, as he put the rifle back into the case._

_"Okay, but how do you know I'll be any good?" Draco asked._

_"Well, with your Seekers reflexes and eyesight, we thought you'd be a natural," Fred answered._

_"Except in reverse; you won't be flying after a tiny object, but you'll be sending a tiny projectile to a BIG target," George grinned._

_Draco shrugged, grinning. "Makes sense to me, I'm keen to have a go."_

_"Splendid!" Fred replied._

_"Lucius?" George turned to Draco's father, as their new sniper sat down._

_"Yes?" Lucius rose and came forward._

_"This is going to turn you into a human dragon, Lucius, old man!" George clapped him on the shoulder._

_"Really? That sounds . . . quite terrifying, to tell you the truth," Lucius replied. "How are we going to accomplish this?"_

_"Glad you asked, Lucius," Fred answered, as he lifted an army flamethrower backpack and tank from the inside of a large crate._

_"Merlin's baggy knickers!" Lucius gasped, then laughed._

_"Impressive, isn't it?" George asked, as he helped Fred put the pack on Lucius' back and tighten the straps._

_Lucius hefted the tank and shifted the pack until it felt comfortable. Then the twins showed him the nozzle and how to hold it._

_"Now, when this is loaded with fuel and charged, it can throw flaming liquid fifty to eighty meters," Fred told the watching crowd._

_"In other words, if you had a target standing in the doorway, it would be toast!" George grinned._

_"So, I won't have to be all that close the Inferi to inflict harm? Excellent!" Lucius was studying the controls and nozzle. "And it's not particularly heavy, either."_

_"Well, it's empty . . . but when filled, that will add considerable weight; we can apply a levitating charm to help," replied Fred._

_"Oh, splendid!" Lucius grinned, as the twins helped him remove the backpack. "I assume we'll also be doing a bit of practice?"_

_"Yes, we might just have you clear the approach road of snow and ice, for starters," answered George, which caused Lucius' eyes to pop open._

_"Just kidding," Fred informed him. "We'll have to do this out of sight of anyone in Hogsmeade with a view of the grounds, so maybe one of the courtyards, Headmaster?"_

_"If you promise not to torch the shrubbery," Albus said, twinkle firmly showing in his eyes. "Filius, perhaps a few flame proofing shield charms might not be remiss?"_

_"Indeed!" squeaked the diminutive Charms Professor._

_"Also, we aren't expecting you to stand there in the middle of the lawn, facing the Inferi alone," George grinned._

_"Well, that's good news; I was a bit worried about that, truth be told," replied Lucius, nodding._

_"YOU were worried," Narcissa squeaked! "Ha!" Lucius turned and winked at her._

_"Have no fear, Narcissa," Fred exclaimed. "There won't be a hair out of place!"_

_"We've got a plan!" George announced._

_"Remember the cargo net at Grimmauld Place?" Fred asked._

_There were nods, laughs and a few snorts; from three Wizards who knew the net VERY well ._

_"Any way, we've had a really big, long, re-enforced, fireproofed net made, specifically to stretch across the lawn between the Forest and the Castle base," Fred started._

_"Which will funnel the Inferi into a 'holding pen', lined with additional products of ours," George continued._

_"And I will be in charge of firing off those products and incinerating the Inferi from a safe distance," concluded Lucius. _

_Fred and George nodded. "Exactly!" they chorused. _

_X X X _

_"Seamus, come here mate," Fred called, after Lucius had regained his seat._

_Seamus literally bounced to the front of the room, rubbing his hands together._

_"We expect you will be able to use all of the goodies we brought you, but we also have a few suggestions," Fred said, putting his arm around Seamus' shoulder._

_"And what might they be?" the Irish Gryffindor asked, eyes gleaming._

_"We know you did a splendid job of blowing the bridge the last time, without much time or materials, so that's not our worry," George said, looking thoughtful._

_"No, we're going to have you do a bit of corralling of your own, if you don't mind?" Fred inquired._

_"Just tell me what you want, I'll get it done," Seamus answered, looking from one twin to the other._

_"Well, we know a good number of the Snatchers will go down with the bridge, but there will be a fair number left standing at the stone circle, looking for another way to get into the castle," Fred started._

_"Which means, they'll turn toward the gate where the path to the Quidditch Pitch starts and that's exactly where we want them to go," George said with a wicked gleam in his eye._

_"But . . . but . . . " Madam Pince started. "The library is right there! The books! You can't let them anywhere near that gate!"_

_"They'll never make it, dear Madam," Fred bowed. _

_"The library and its contents will be safe and sound," George assured her._

_"Trust us!" the twins said together, although there were a few snickers. _

_The school librarian looked to Albus, but he nodded, smiling. _

_"Between our protective spells and the twins' plans, the library will survive," he reassured her._

_"What we think would be a good idea would be to push that group toward that stretch of lawn by setting off a barrage of our fireworks on the side of the stone circle that overlooks Hagrid's hut, giving them the incentive to head past the Owlery and toward the Quidditch Pitch gate," George began outlining the plan._

_"With all the noise and smoke behind them, they won't notice what they're running across . . . another giant net. When they get in the middle, you'll set off the rockets that will shoot the front half of the net back toward the stone circle, over their heads and it will cover them like a blanket," Fred explained, as he held up a drawing, showing the net enveloping the Snatchers._

_"The edges will seal, the net will have 'Anti-Apparation' charms applied and they'll be stuck in a big net envelope!" George grinned._

_"Also, they can't cut or rip their way out! Bob's your uncle, that lot taken care of!" Fred concluded, nodding agreement with his twin._

_"What about the Acromantulas coming out of the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked._

_Fred walked over to the table and picked up a small hand-held crossbow and loaded a modified version of one of the Weasley's rocket fireworks and turned to show his brother._

_"We want to find five or six members of the D.A. to man the battlements on that side of the castle and use these to change the spiders minds about joining in the battle," Fred said grimly._

_"Even if you don't hit them, the explosions, fire and smoke might be enough to persuade them to rethink the attack," George added._

_"I'll take a crack at it," Ginny volunteered._

_"Me, too," Luna said, raising her hand._

_"Splendid!" Fred grinned._

_"Excellent!" George said, rubbing his hands together._

_"We'll get a few of the others to help," Ginny added._

_"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Luna offered._

_"Ernie Macmillan," Ginny suggested._

_"The Patil twins will like this," Luna added. "Something they can do together, like George and Fred."_

_"Okay, we'll do some practicing on the sly when they get back from holiday," Fred agreed._

_"We won't set the fireworks off, but you'll practice shooting, get used to the crossbows," concluded George._

_Ginny and Luna nodded and then put their heads together, talking quietly._

_X X X_

_"Anything for me to do?" asked Narcissa._

_"Ah, well, yes there is . . . " Fred started._

_"It might not be necessary . . . " George continued_

_"But if needed . . . " Fred shrugged_

_"Could prove invaluable." George nodded._

_"What is it?" Narcissa looked from one to the other._

_"Standing guard over Draco," Fred told her._

_"Covering his back," George said._

_"He's going to have to concentrate on his targets," Fred explained_

_"So, if he knows no-one will be coming at him from behind," George continued. _

_"He'll be better able to get the job done," Fred finished._

_"Ah, I see . . . so my 'mother tiger' side gets a workout, eh?" Narcissa grinned._

_"Exactly!" the twins said together, grinning back._

_Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at his father, who shrugged, shaking his head._

_"Actually, we don't think anyone will notice Draco's location and the sound of the rifle shots will be swallowed up in all the other noise that will be happening," said Fred, looking thoughtful._

_"What with Seamus' explosions and the sounds of Death Eaters crashing into Plexiglas barriers, no-one will pay any attention," George added, wiggling his eyebrows. _

_"But . . . " Fred got serious as he faced Narcissa. "We are concerned about . . "_

_"Dementors," George concluded. "We don't know how many Voldemort has under his command."_

_"Can you do a 'Patronus Charm'?" Albus asked Narcissa._

_"I don't know, I've never attempted one," she answered truthfully._

_"We'll try that later," Albus assured her. "I think the boys had something else in mind, though, didn't you," the Headmaster inquired, as he turned back to the twins._

_"Oh, indeed we did!" Fred giggled, even as George delved deep into the larger crate once more._

_"Here it is!" came his muffled voice, from the depths of the wooden container._

_Straightening up, George turned to show the crowd a truly bizarre looking weapon: part rifle, but with a box shaped container above the barrel and a cylinder of some sort strapped to the bottom. There was no shoulder stock, to speak of and no sighting scope._

_"What in the world is that?" Narcissa asked?_

_"This, boys and girls, is a paint gun, used in a Muggle game called, oddly enough, Paint Balling." George turned and shot off a few rounds at the nearby wall._

_Bap! __**Splat**__! Bap! __**Splat**__! Bap! __**Splat**__! Bright yellow paint splattered onto the wall in big round patches, then started to slowly drip toward the floor._

_"And I'm supposed to use __**that**__ to keep Dementors away?" Narcissa asked in astonishment._

_"Well, not with the regular ammo . . paint balls . . but with a special, explosive, fiery kind," Fred informed her._

_"Which should make for some interesting aerial formations . . . I don't think fire and Dementors robes go together too well," said George. "but we'll see._

_"You two are certifiably insane, you know that?" Narcissa said, as she walked forward and took the air gun from George._

_Bap! __**Splat**__! Bap! __**Splat**__! Narcissa squeezed off a couple of rounds, then stood there grinning, before turning to the twins._

_"Oh, I __**like**__ this . . . I like this a __**lot**__!" she told them, taking out her wand. "Scourgify!" She waved her wand at the wall and the paint disappeared. "So, I'm only allowed to use this on the Dementors?"_

_"Yes. Unless you see one of the spiders coming your way," Fred told her._

_"Then feel free to shoot at them, also." George instructed her._

_"Wicked," Narcissa stood there, looking like this was the best Christmas present she'd ever received. "Wait, did you say Muggles use these for a __**game**__?" _

_"Yes, they dress up in military camouflage, go out in the woods and shoot at each other, while playing a game of capture the flag," Fred informed her._

_"They __**only**__ use paint filled balls, and they __**hurt **__when you get hit, too." George said. _

_"Voice of experience speaking?" Narcissa laughed._

_"You know it and we've got the bruises to prove it, too!" answered Fred._

_X X X _

_"Now . . .last but certainly not least . . ." Fred turned to face the audience._

_"Professor Trewlawny . . . could you come here, please?"_

_"Oh, dear . . . " Sybil muttered, as she shuffled forward. "Those Muggles weapons scare me . . . I don't think . . . "_

_"Have no fear, Professor," Fred reassured her._

_"We happen to have it on good authority . . ." George said, leading her front and center._

_"That you have a wicked aim when it comes to throwing your crystal balls down on Death Head noggins!" Fred laughed at the look of surprise on her face._

_"I do?" Sybil gasped_

_"Yes indeed, but . . . it seemed a pity to put those glorious globes in jeopardy of being smashed, so . . . " George said, before pulling a shiny, metal, u-shaped contraption, complete with handle grip and tubing, out of one of the smaller boxes.._

_"This, my dear Professor, is a sling shot," Fred began. "And in the right hands . . "_

_"Yours," George stage whispered, nodding his head._

_"Very dangerous!" Fred finished. _

_"But, I don't know . . . " the Divination teacher was backing away, but George stopped her and turned her to face the open doors, and pointing at a statue, holding a lantern, standing in the hall. "Watch this."_

_Fred reached into the box and pulled out a bag of large marbles, settled the slingshot's brace on his forearm and then loaded the marble into the patch of leather in the middle of the tubing. He lifted his arm to shoulder height, pulled back on the marble and aiming out the door, let loose of the leather bit. The marble shot out quicker than anyone watching could follow, and before they could even start to turn to see where it had gone, they heard a crash from the hallway._

_"Reparo!" called out Professor Flitwick, pointing his wand toward the doors._

_"Sorry about that!" Fred had the decency to blush._

_"Don't know your own strength, brother," laughed George._

_"You really think I could learn to do that?" Professor Trelawney asked, as Fred handed her the slingshot and bag of marbles._

_"I think you're going to be our "Ace in the hole", Sybil, old girl," answered George, as he planted a loud kiss on her cheek._

_"Just picture each target as Dolores Umbridge's bum," Fred whispered in her ear, which caused her to shriek with laughter as she sat down._

_"Tykey?"_

_"Yes, Mister Fred, sir," answered the House Elf._

_"We are going to come down and discuss some things with all the House Elves later," he informed the little creature._

_"Yes, Mister Fred, sir."_

_"But we wanted you to see what our plans were so you all can discuss them and we'll answer your questions then, too," George added._

_"Yes, Mister George, sir."_

_"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Fred began._

_'Witches and wizards," George continued._

_"Concludes our presentation for the evening," Fred ended._

_"Any questions?" George looked around._

_Hands shot up all around the room, with Arthur Weasley doing a fair imitation of Hermione's arm raising quickness._

_"You __**had**__ to ask!?" Fred hissed out of the corner of his mouth. _


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 : Practice makes perfect

_The rest of the Christmas holiday break was very busy, starting with Dumbledore and Flitwick placing layer upon layer of protective spells on the castle and its foundations, plus reinforcing the existing charms and spells. _

_Fred and George set up a practice schedule for Draco down on the lawn, with targets and a blanketing silencing spell, so as not to scare anyone or draw undue attention from Hogsmeade especially, because the sound of the rifle Draco was using would bounce off the rock foundation of the castle and echo down the valley and across the lake . . . no use announcing to the world that a high powered rifle was in the neighborhood! _

_Lucius tried out the flame thrower, in the spell protected courtyard, and found it was actually quite simple to use and became quite proficient in just minutes. It was decided that he could make better use of his time helping with the installation of the Plexiglas panels inside the library windows, so he joined that work gang , assisting Hermione, Ron and Arthur and Molly Weasley, plus adding more protective spells to those already in place around Madam Pince's precious books and the library shelves. He also came up with the idea of putting Plexiglas 'roofs' on the tops of the library stacks, to deflect any debris that could fall from the ceiling._

_Seamus, Neville, Dean and Harry were busy rigging the bridge with a vast assortment of the Weasley fireworks and explosive charges. Harry was using his broom to deliver the materials to Seamus and Dean as they climbed over, through and around the support structure of the wooden bridge, while Neville unloaded and sorted the pyrotechnics from the crates, following the blueprint Seamus had worked up, cross referencing it with the list of available products the twins had included in the crate._

_Luna and Ginny were practicing with Professor Trelawney and Narcissa Malfoy in the smaller courtyard, target shooting to get used to their equipment, too. True to the twins word, Sybil became a crack shot in very little time, with the girls and Narcissa cheering. The fact that her target was a picture of Dolores Umbridge might have been a contributing factor to her success. Be that as it may, she was soon shooting the full length of the courtyard and hitting the picture dead center every time._

_Professor Sprout, Minerva and Peeves scouted out the best places where they would be moving the pots of Venomous Tentacula and which battlements should house the Mandrake plants. They wouldn't be moved until the Spring holiday, when the cooler weather outside the green houses wouldn't affect them. _

_They made suggestions to the twins as to which hallways would be best suited for their 'Portable Swamps', as the evacuation of the younger students was also a concern; there had to be at least two routes from each of the House towers to get the lower classes to safety. If there was time, they would go to the Room of Requirement and then to the Hogs Head or in an emergency, to the lower levels, where the House Elves had rooms ready, deep under the castle where the battle wouldn't reach._

_X X X_

_Knock! Knock!_

_"Enter!" Severus called out, looking up from the cauldron he was tending. Katie opened the door and peeked around the frame, smiling when she saw what he was doing._

_"Why am I not surprised to find you here, brewing another batch of something or other?" She smiled as she entered and closed the door. Walking over she took a look into the cauldron. "Ah, a few bottles of cough potion for Poppy to have on hand, eh?"_

_"Yes. She does seem to go through a prodigious amount during the winter months, so I thought I'd brew up an extra few bottles," he answered, waving a hand to lower the flames. Turning to the Healer, he knew what was coming and took a deep breath. "It's time, isn't it?"_

_"I'm afraid so, Severus; you're healed, the term is about to start and I'm needed back at St. Mungo's, so, no more delaying, I must go back."_

_Severus reached out and took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes, then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before gathering her into his arms._

_"I shall miss you hounding me to do my exercises," he murmured in her ear._

_"I did __**not**__ hound and even if I did, you know perfectly well that it was worth the effort; except for the slight limp, which __**will**__ go away, you're back to normal," she chided, smiling up at him._

_"Ah, well, let's define normal," he said, rolling his eyes._

_"Indeed, it does seem a bit skewed around here, doesn't it?" Katie admitted._

_"Katie ..." Severus started, his face taking on its usual inscrutable visage. "I know we've talked a bit about what lies ahead, but . . . "_

_"'I know . . . no promises," she finished. "And I understand why."_

_"Do you . . . do you really?" Severus' eyebrow went up a bit._

_"Yes. I know our lives, right now, are not what happened before, but it's changing for the better . . . . however, that's no guarantee that it will be all fun and games, despite how much the Weasley twins are involved," Katie added._

_She smiled up at him and he knew she was just trying to lighten up the moment. He couldn't help but smile at this optimistic woman who had entered his life in such a surprising way. The fact that he had found himself drawn to her was still astonishing to him. He had talked with Albus at length and worked through his feelings of guilt and grief concerning Lily's memory, finally letting her rest in peace, and allowing himself to have some hope for a personal future. _

_Katie had, similarly, come to terms with her husband's death and had resolutely turned to face her future which, with a bit of luck, would include the Wizard holding her in his arms. She knew Severus was having an even harder time than she, but knew her calm acceptance of their parts in this war would help him face the next few, crucial months. Then, if it was their fate, they'd face the future together._

_"When this war is over, I expect you to take me out to dinner, Severus Snape," she cocked her head. "And not the Leaky Cauldron . . . a proper restaurant!"_

_"Demanding little Witch, aren't you?" Severus pulled back, holding her at arm's length, then he pulled her close again. "Anywhere in particular in mind?"_

_"Yes, a small inn on the Isle of Man." Katie looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows. "That way, I'll have you all to myself."_

_"Brazen hussy! " Severus exclaimed._

_"You better believe it . . . and I plan on having my way with you, too!" Katie replied tartly, snuggling up to Severus, holding him tight._

_"Well, all things considered . . . that's the best reason for winning this war that I've heard so far!" Severus intoned seriously, even as Katie dissolved in giggles._

_Severus tilted her chin up and slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss quickly became deep, passionate and almost desperate, as though they both knew it would be a considerable time before they would be together again . . . if that was their future. When they finally stopped, and were simply clinging to each other, Severus felt Katie shudder. Pulling back, he looked down, concerned._

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_"Yes, just a bit of Déjà vu . . . when Edward left . . . I . . . he . . . ." Katie stuttered to a halt, then buried her face in Severus' chest, sobbing._

_Severus started to say something, but then realized just holding her close while she cried was probably the best thing for the moment. Sniffing, Katie pulled away, digging a tissue from her pocket and wiping her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Severus . . .I"_

_"No apology necessary. It's to be expected that thoughts of Edward will still move you to tears occasionally; you're still working through the grief of losing him. I would be more concerned with your behavior if you didn't think of him. I spent years grieving for someone, so I can speak from experience; don't hold back or bottle up those emotions . . . it will eat away at you from the inside."_

_Katie looked up at Severus, suddenly aware that there was an awful lot about this Wizard that she didn't know._

_"I'll make a deal with you, Severus Snape," she said, looking thoughtful._

_"What deal?" Severus tilted his head, brows furrowed._

_"When we see one other again, we will take the time to tell each other all about our lives BEFORE we met here, now. Good and bad, painful and funny, scary and silly . . . all of it. That way, we'll have a better frame of reference when dealing with each other's moods . . . we'll have a clue as to what might be lurking in the back of the other's mind and be better able to help them through whatever is happening," Healer Treiber concluded, sounding every bit the Medi-Witch that she was._

_"I'm not sure you'd want to hear about the Death Eater part of my past . . ."_

_"Nope, all of it! I haven't been an angel, myself, you know!" Katie smirked._

_"Really? Hummmm, in that case, it might prove a most enlightening exercise. Very well, you have a deal," Severus concluded._

_A small clock on a nearby shelf chimed the hour. Katie took a deep breath and then let it out in a huff. "Time to go."_

_"I'll walk you to the Headmaster's Office," Severus replied, putting a lid on the cauldron and extinguishing the flame. He then turned to the Healer who had worked so hard to help him recover and smiled. She returned his smile with a wicked grin of her own._

_"Want to race?" she asked, as she backed toward the door, one hand stretched out behind her back, reaching for the handle._

_"I most certainly will not!" Severus huffed._

_"Party pooper," Katie smirked and then stuck her tongue out at her former Professor. Yanking open the door, she took off down the corridor, heading for the stairs._

_"Tykey?"_

_'Pop'_

_"Yes, Headmaster Snape, sir. How can Tykey help?"_

_"Take me to the entrance of the Headmaster's Office, please," Severus replied, smirk on his face, as he held out his hand to the House Elf._

_"Yes, Headmaster."_

_'Pop'_

_X X X_

_Katie came hurrying around the corner and started down the hallway toward the spiral stairs but skidded to a halt, mouth gaping; leaning against the archway of the stairwell to the Headmaster's office was Severus, arms crossed, smug look on his face._

_Scowling, Katie marched up to him and wagged her finger under his nose. "That's cheating, Severus Snape! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

_"Ah, well, blame Sirius Black's bad influence on me . . . it's a Marauder thing," Severus sniffed, as he pushed off the wall and stood looking down at her._

_"Don't try to blame Sirius! You . . .you . . .OH!" she huffed, stamping her foot._

_"Oh, now, you shouldn't be upset, I was just returning the favor," Severus pointed out._

_"What favor?"_

_"It was my way of making sure you got __**your**__ exercise," he replied, and then laughed at the look of outrage on her face._

_"A payback, then, was it?" Katie looked at him with a frown._

_"Exactly." Severus nodded._

_"I'll show you payback," Katie muttered, as she reached out quickly, sliding her hands inside Severus robes and tickling him on his ribs._

_"HE!HE!HE!HE! __**Stop**__! HE!HE!HE! __**STOP**__!" Severus tried backing away, swatting at her hands but she relentlessly pursued him, backing him against the wall. He was laughing helplessly by this point, unable to even gasp out words. _

_Suddenly , Katie turned and ran up the stairs toward the Headmaster's office, leaving Severus to catch his breath. Then he straightened, marched to the stairs and followed her up to the office._

_"Come in!" Albus called, when Severus knocked on the door._

_Severus entered to find Albus and Katie standing at Fawkes perch, petting the Phoenix._

_"Ah, there you are Severus," Dumbledore looked at his Potions Master over his half-moon glasses, twinkle firmly set in his eyes. Severus rolled his own eyes and nodded, even as he watched Katie stroking Fawkes' red and gold feathers._

_"Well, I'm so glad you could spend this time with us, Healer Treiber." Albus turned to the Medi-Witch. "We have you to thank for Severus' quick recovery and I hope he was a co-operative patient?"_

_"He was as grumpy and recalcitrant as any re-hab patient would be, but he did buckle down and work hard on his exercises and as you can see, is almost 100% whole again, " Katie reported and then turned to beam at Severus._

_"Yes, Albus, we've managed to tolerate each other successfully and I am, indeed, almost back to my former self," agreed Severus, bowing to Katie._

_"In that case, I shall make myself scarce, in case you two would like to have a few minutes to 'tolerate each other's company' one more time, so you may say your thank you and fair wells," Albus said, smiling benevolently. "Goodbye, Katie, my dear." _

_"Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore," Katie replied, stifling a giggle._

_Albus gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind himself. Katie turned to face Severus and he held out his arms. Walking into his embrace, she sighed and held him tight. After a few moments, she lifted her face to him, they kissed one last time and then stood, holding each other tight._

_"Take good care of yourself, Katie. Don't hesitate to come back here if there's trouble. Artemus Pye is a good friend and Order member; you can rely on him."_

_"I know, Severus. You must be careful, too . . . please," Katie replied, with a hitch in her voice. "I'll try not to worry. . . ."_

_"That's a lie." He smiled at her, making her blush._

_"Okay, I'll work very hard . . . keep myself so busy I won't have time to worry about you," she answered back tartly, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Well, not worry about you overly much, okay?"_

_"That's better." Severus looked into Katie's eyes, and was startled to realize he'd never noticed that they were a rich chocolate brown, with little gold flakes on the iris. "You have beautiful eyes," he murmured._

_"And yours are a wonderful obsidian black that sparkles when you're amused about something, did you know that?" Katie laughed at the surprised expression on Severus' face._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes; Albus' eyes twinkle, famously, but your eyes sparkle, even if you're wearing your best scowl . . . that's how I know when you're kidding me, it's your 'tell', as the Muggles say," Katie informed him. "Now, on the other hand, when you're being serious, they are just as black and fathomless as the bottom of a pit in a coal mine."_

_"What a descriptive turn of phrase," Severus said, shaking his head. "I had thought I just looked inscrutable . . . ah well, another bit of my former self lost to change."_

_"Change for the better, I take it?" Katie asked._

_"All things considered . . .very much for the better," he replied, as he bent his head down to kiss her again. "And you are the best part of the 'new and improved' Severus Snape."_

_"Oh, high praise indeed!" she grinned, but then the smile slid from her face. "I really have to go, Severus." Katie started to step away from him, but Severus would have none of it, drawing her into his embrace and burying his face in her hair; breathing deeply, memorizing the smell of her perfume and the feel of her body against his. Her arms tightened around him as she clung to him, then she firmly pushed back, and stood, tears shining in her eyes._

_"See you soon, Severus," she said, holding up her chin and smiling as she reached for a handful of Floo Powder._

_"Yes, I believe we have a date?" He winked at her, which made her smile._

_"Ah, yes . . . we do!" Turning to the hearth, she stepped in and threw down the Floo Powder. "St. Mungo's!"_

_'POOF!'_

_Severus stood for a moment, then turned and walked out of the office, his robes billowing behind him._

_X X X _

_"Ah, Severus, my faithful servant, returning to us at last," Voldemort smirked, as Severus approached the table and took his place. "I see you have recovered from your injuries."_

_"Yes, my lord. A slight limp, which is fading, is all that remains of the paralysis," Severus replied. "A minor inconvenience."_

_"And we are glad to have you here, so that you can enlighten us as to what, __**exactly, **__happened that day," Voldemort hissed, his displeasure barely contained. "I understand that Draco went willingly with Potter, is that correct?"_

_"Being unconscious at the time, I can't say, my lord, but that is what I've been told transpired," Severus answered. "As I was questioning Draco about whether he had heard from his parents, Potter entered the Great Hall. I turned to confront him and that is the last I remember . . . until I regained consciousness, paralyzed, in the Hospital Wing." _

_"Really? It happened that quickly?" the Dark Lord asked, leaning back in his chair. _

_"Yes, my lord. My main concern, since I have been released from my rehabilitation, is to find out how . . . or better yet, __**who**__ assisted Potter in entering the castle," Severus offered. "However, with most of the students away for the holiday, there was not much I could discover. When they return tomorrow, I will speak with certain students, who are particularly close to Potter, and find out how he gained entry."_

_"I see. And who might you question first?" the Dark Lord asked, leaning forward._

_"Neville Longbottom. It's seems he pushed Draco down to the floor to save him being hit by the spells which, unfortunately, then hit me in the back. I realize Longbottom was only doing what a Gryffindor would do under the circumstances, but it was Malfoy he saved, a Slytherin and known enemy of Potter's."_

_"And the Carrows were hit almost immediately by stunning spells from McGonagall and Flitwick . . . or so I've been told." Voldemort watched Severus' reaction carefully._

_"That is my understanding, also, my lord. They said they were just reacting instinctively to the Carrows hitting me, the Headmaster, and not, they assured me, because of Potter. They were appalled that those two even attempted spells at such a distance from the door, knowing their ineptitude and stupidity," Severus added, with what might pass for a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, Master, what excuse did those idiot Carrows give for hitting me instead of Potter?"_

_Voldemort cackled. "They thought to hit the Weasley boy and the Mudblood Granger, diverting Potter's attention and you'd be able to subdue him when he was momentarily turning to check on his friends."_

_Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head while the other assembled Death Eaters snickered. Bella was sitting on the Dark Lord's other side, glaring at Severus, who, when he finally glanced in her direction, raised one eyebrow._

_"Something vexes you, Bella?" Severus drawled, and almost laughed out loud when Voldemort swung around and impaled her with his eyes._

_"Yes, Bella, you wished to speak?" he hissed at her._

_Ducking her head in submission, she whispered, "I was just wondering if there was any news of my sister's whereabouts? If Severus had heard anything, Master."_

_"Perhaps you didn't hear or understand me," Severus started, as if explaining to a four year old. "I was __**unconscious**__, the students I would question are returning __**tomorrow**__, and if they know anything other than what I've told you and what additional descriptions of the actions during that little incident, __**that you've heard before tonight**__, I should think that information would __**already**__ have been delivered to our Master, don't you?"_

_"Indeed, Bella, I did not expect Severus to have much to add to what we already know, but when we next meet," Voldemort continued, turning back to Severus. "I expect to hear that you have found out how Potter and his friends managed to get to Hogwarts and enter without being spotted."_

_"Of course, my lord. I will not have that trio of troublemakers running amok in the school." _

_Severus sat back, waiting for Voldemort to look into his mind; he remained calm and stared straight at the red eyes glowing in that white face. He felt Voldemort looking around at his memories, the __reconstructed__ memories Severus had prepared: a new version of how he'd asked Draco about his parents and then, a shout from behind him, whirling around to see Potter, with his two friends, standing in the doorway, raising his own wand and then . . . . blackness. He also allowed the Dark Lord to see Katie yelling at him about his exercises and his sneering reply, and finally one of Healer Treiber retreating in tears. Voldemort looked away, then back at Severus._

_"Who was that woman?" Voldemort asked._

_"A Medi-Witch sent from St. Mungo's to help with my rehabilitation; tiresome chit, but I had no say in the matter. She was there when I woke up and only just went back, declaring me fit enough to resume my duties as Headmaster," Severus replied, without any inflection or show of interest in her._

_"I see . . . and her name?"_

_"Treiber," Severus replied._

_"Ah . . .Well, I can understand her dislike of you, Severus. It seems her half-blood husband was recently killed by the Snatchers, trying to help a group of other Mudbloods and half-bloods escape. Having to take care of you, a loyal Death Eater, must have been galling, to say the least," Voldemort informed him._

_"Indeed . . . that would explain the mood swings between her obvious loathing of myself and the fits of weeping," nodded Severus, again letting the smallest of smile play on his lips. Bella giggled. _

_"And now she's back where she can be watched," Voldemort said, off handedly._

_Severus said nothing, merely waiting for whatever was next on the Dark Lord's agenda for the evening. He had been right in thinking Katie might be under surveillance and he had to hide his fear for her safety in the deepest recesses of him mind. _

_"Severus, do you remember bringing the Sword of Gryffindor to me and then putting it into Bella and Rudolphus' vault?" the Dark Lord asked._

_Severus' eyebrow rose slightly, as if he was surprised at the turn in the conversation._

_"Of course, my lord," he replied._

_"Did you see anything amiss with the sword?" Voldemort inquired._

_"No, my lord. It was hanging in its place on the wall of the Headmaster's office, where it has always been, at least in my memory. Why do you ask? It isn't missing?" Severus swung to impale Bella with a scowl._

_"No, it's still there, but I have reason to believe it is a fake."_

_Severus snapped his head back to look at the Dark Lord in surprise. "That's not possible . . . why would anyone bother making a duplicate?" Severus looked confused and felt the Dark Lord enter his mind once again; he showed him the trip to the vault, the Goblin opening the door before walking over to Draco to discuss the dragon, walking into the vault and putting the sword on the table and then glancing around before walking out to join the other three, the Goblin sealing the door and then continuing down the passageway. The Hufflepuff Cup had been clearly visible, sitting on the high shelf at the back of the vault. Voldemort withdrew from Severus' mind and sat in silence for a few moments._

_"I suspect that the sword was duplicated during the time between Dumbledore's demise and your installation as Headmaster, Severus," Voldemort hissed._

_"McGonagall was interim Headmistress until the Ministry appointed me; should I question her, my lord?" Severus asked. Bella giggled, relishing the thought of how she'd do that particular task, but Severus ignored her, as did Voldemort._

_"No, if she was responsible, she's hidden the sword and won't give up the location without a fight . . . I don't want it known that we realize it's a fake. Search for it at your leisure, Severus, as it's not that important. I was just curious."_

_"Yes, Master," Severus replied, although he knew better; seeing his memory of the Hufflepuff Cup had been the Dark Lord's main concern._

_Voldemort seemed to come to a decision and dismissed everyone but Severus, Bella alternating between pouting and shooting Severus dirty looks, as the group made their way out the doors._

_"Now, Severus, my faithful friend . . . I don't want you to make too much of an effort to find out how Potter got in the castle; he'll show himself soon enough, inside the school, I think, and that's when you will alert me to his arrival."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"But . . . don't do or say anything . . . I want him to think he can come and go as he pleases. In a few months, when he feels he is safe, he'll get careless, thinking he has the run of the place and when his guard is down, that's when I and my army of followers and helpers will attack."_

_"Yes, my lord. I will turn a blind eye. But what about the Carrows?"_

_"Let them continue teaching their classes . . . when we attack, they have their orders and they __**will not**__ fail me again!" Voldemort spit out. _

_"No, my lord," Severus agreed._

_Voldemort waved his hand, dismissing Severus, who bowed and headed for the door._

_"Oh, Severus, send Bella in, won't you?" Voldemort called, just as Severus reached out for the door knob._

_"Certainly, my lord," Severus replied, bowing slightly as he walked out into the hall. Seeing Bella waiting anxiously, he jerked his head, indicating she was wanted. Smiling greedily, she almost ran past Severus in her haste to return to her Master. Severus walked swiftly down the stairs and out of Malfoy Manor and then 'Apparated' back to the gates of Hogwarts._


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: "Oh, the weather outside is frightful!"

_The students were seated at their house tables, murmuring to each other about which students hadn't returned from holiday and what they'd heard from their families while at home. Slytherin was the only house with no missing members, except for Draco Malfoy. It seems it was mostly younger students and those who were known to be half -bloods or Muggle born who were absent._

_Neville, Ginny and Luna knew which of those were actually in residence in the Room of Requirement, and they had already spread the word to the other members of the D.A. _

_Silence fell over the Great Hall as Severus Snape entered, striding down the center aisle to take his place in the Headmaster's chair. Without saying a word, he clapped his hands and dinner appeared on the tables. Everyone proceeded to fill their plates and the rise in conversational buzz made it seem like Hogwarts was almost back to normal, but no-one really believed that for a minute._

_As the dessert plates disappeared, Headmaster Snape stood to address the student body. He took a moment or two to scan down the length of each house table, ending with the Slytherins, his blank expression giving no indication as to his mood._

_"We seem to be missing a few students . . . for __**various **__reasons. I assume those of you who have returned care about your education, so I expect no disruptions in your studies. If we should have any more visits by . . . __**unauthorized**__ persons, that breach of our security wards is to be reported to one of the staff . . . __**immediately**__. The Ministry is prepared to send Aurors to patrol the halls . . . around the clock . . . if necessary. Anyone found to be helping unwanted visitors to enter the grounds, or the school itself, will be arrested and dealt with . . . as an adult . . . youth and stupidity are __**not**__ valid excuses for harboring wanted criminals." _

_There was a bit of whispering about that announcement, but most of the older Slytherins just sat there and smirked at the other tables. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick exchanged looks, but otherwise, the staff did not react at all. The Carrows sat at the end of the table, trying to not draw attention to themselves._

_"Mister Longbottom, Miss Weasley . . . I would like a word with you two. The rest of you are dismissed." _

_Severus stood there, watching the students and teachers file out of the Great Hall, even as Neville and Ginny made their way to the dais where he was waiting for them. When the last person exited, Severus waved his wand and the giant doors swung closed. Turning to the two Gryffindors standing before him, he motioned them to sit at the nearest table, while he remained standing. _

_"Did everyone on that Ministry 'half-blood' list make it back?" Severus asked._

_"Yes, sir," answered Neville. "Most of the younger members of the D.A. came through the Hog's Head, but some did "Disillusion Charms" and walked through the gates with those who rode the Express."_

_"Professor Flitwick knew they were there, of course, and let them pass, having done a charm so they wouldn't set off the intruder alarms. The Carrows were standing, watching, so those sneaking in they had to be extra careful not to leave marks in the snow while getting past the checkpoint. Then again, it was the Carrows," Ginny added with a shake of her head." But they're all settled into the Room of Requirement."_

_"Good. Speaking of the Carrows . . . they are, indeed, idiots, but they have been tasked with something by the Dark Lord, for when the invasion begins. I will try and ascertain exactly what they are to do, but if it's a 'Trigger-event' memory charm, they may be unaware they __**have**__ a task, until the moment it's needed." Severus frowned. "It probably has to do with making sure the members of Slytherin House are free to move about the castle. . . .perhaps they have been given specific jobs to do, to help from the inside of the school when the Death Eaters arrive. We shall see."_

_"Ah, letting Daddy in the side door?" Neville questioned._

_"Attacking the D.A. from behind?" Ginny added._

_"Among other helpful little tasks," Severus smirked. "When is your next D.A. meeting?"_

_"Saturday morning, at 9AM," Neville replied. "It's harder, on Saturdays, to keep track of people when there's no scheduled activities or classes."_

_"I must come and report to all of you what I learned at my last summons," Severus glanced from one to the other._

_"Good news or bad?" Ginny asked._

_"Is it ever good news?" Neville laughed._

_"'It's when we learn our plans have caused old Tom problems," countered Ginny._

_"Then it's, at least, a bit of both," Severus said. "Alright, I think my keeping you here this long is sufficient to have everyone wondering what you've done to draw my attention, don't you think?"_

_"Should we look downtrodden or just terrified?" Neville asked, with a grin, as he and Ginny stood and walked the length of the Great hall with the Headmaster. _

_"I plan to stomp out of here with a bit of my famous temper showing," Ginny told them, then scowled to show what she meant._

_"Oh, well . . . frightens me nearly to death, Miss Weasley," Severus said, hand to chest in mock fear._

_Both Neville and Ginny looked at Severus with expressions of surprise, before smothering their laughter in their hands._

_"Stop snickering, you two!" chided Severus. "You'll ruin my reputation!"_

_"Too late!" gasped Neville, Ginny nodding agreement._

_The three of them stopped at the door._

_"I'll leave first, then count to ten and head for the Gryffindor Tower," instructed Severus._

_"Right!" Ginny said, wiping the smile off of her face_

_"See you later, Severus!" Neville stage-whispered, just as the doors opened and Severus started to leave. _

_"Cheeky blighter," Severus threw back over his shoulder, as he strode out the door, robes billowing behind him, scowl firmly planted on his face. _

_The few students standing around the entrance hall backed away from him, clearing a path to the stairs, but then they looked to see if Ginny and Neville were coming. When Neville and Ginny did emerge from the Great Hall, Ginny looked as if she could rip the head off of a mountain troll and Neville looked stricken and close to tears, although, in actuality, he was closer to bursting out laughing. They walked silently to the main stairs and started the climb to the Fat Lady's portrait and the Gryffindor Common Room. Only the few Slytherins in the hallway were smiling and then they also headed to their Common Room, to gleefully report what they'd seen._

_X X X_

_The weather turned bitterly cold and ominous grey clouds scuttled across the sky, cutting off the weak winter sunshine. It didn't take long for the residents of the castle to realize that Dementors were once again circling overhead, patrolling around the school grounds from above. _

_"This is unconscionable!" fussed Minerva, at the D.A. meeting. "It's bad enough that the students are living with the threat of the Carrows and their sadistic ways in the classroom, but the addition of the Dementors mental influence is starting to show, Albus, and it's not been a week since the children returned!"_

_"Indeed, Minerva. But it's just another tactic Tom is using to wear everyone down, mentally," replied Dumbledore._

_"I don't see it affecting the Carrows to any extent," Sirius observed. "But then, there isn't much there for the Dementors to work with in the first place, is there?" he added cheekily._

_The D.A. members snickered, shaking their heads, but they knew they were feeling the oppressive atmosphere themselves. Even knowing what was the cause did not lessen the effect._

_"Can't we do something, Professor?" Harry asked. _

_"Perhaps it's time to see just how well you all have progressed with learning the 'Patronus Charm'," answered Albus, twinkle in his eye. "I should think next Saturday morning before the Quidditch match would be a good time; clear the air, so to speak."_

_"Oh, the Slytherins will not like that one bit," snickered Ginny._

_"Nothing about vanishing Dementors in the official Quidditch rule book, Miss Weasley," Minerva informed her. "I just checked," she finished, waving a well worn volume for all to see._

_There was a bit of cheering with that news, then the D.A. took a map of the castle and grounds and began plotting out where everyone would stand, in order to cover the widest area of the surrounding territory. Even the younger, less experienced members who hadn't achieved a full Patronus were encouraged to participate, just for the experience._

_"I will make sure the Carrows are in the stands, in the Slytherin box, so there will be no way for them to find out who is sending out a Patronus," Severus said. "Although this will alert the Dark Lord that some of the students might be a little more advanced in their spell work then he's been lead to believe, as there will be too many Patronuses for just the staff to have produced."_

_"Ah, good point, Severus," Remus added. "Perhaps the staff could do their spells at the Quidditch pitch and the others coming from the school might not be noticed. They could be just clearing the area for the game."_

_"Why not!" Filius Flitwick spoke up. "What's the worst the Carrows can do? Object to us clearing up the weather for a bit? If necessary, I'll make sure they think it was an excellent idea, as it benefits the Slytherin team, also." He twirled his wand around his fingers, smiling._

_Sirius turned to Remus and Severus. "Maybe we should consider asking Filius to become a Marauder . . . what do you think?"_

_Remus rolled his eyes, but Severus just looked over at the diminutive Charms Professor and lifted one eyebrow._

_"We'll talk about it, later," he replied, turning back to his two new friends, shaking his head. "It seems my inclusion in this exclusive club has opened the flood gates." _

_X X X_

_The Carrows had tried to find excuses for not attending the Quidditch match, but couldn't come up with anything that sounded convincing, so Saturday morning found them trudging in Headmaster Snape's wake toward the Quidditch Pitch, muffled against the biting wind and bitter cold. Severus motioned them to proceed up into the Slytherin box. _

_Students were slowly making their way to their seats in the lower bleachers, because, although the weather was foul, it __**was**__ Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and they weren't about to miss this game._

_Suddenly, Minerva McGonagall appeared at Severus elbow._

_"A word, please, Headmaster?" she asked, ignoring the Carrows._

_"Of course, Professor." Severus stood and moved away from the Carrows to talk with the Transfiguration teacher . . . alone. The Carrows moved down the bench a bit to try and eavesdrop, but with the wind and multiple layers of scarves and hats they were wearing, they could hear nothing._

_"Very well, I suppose, as it would benefit both teams, you may proceed," said Severus, as he turned to take his seat. He stood with one eyebrow arched as the Carrows scooted back to their places on the bench._

_Professor McGonagall disappeared down the stairs to reappear in a minute or two in the Gryffindor box. She took out her wand and looked at the other House boxes and the field, checking to see that Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn were ready, along with Madams Hooch and Pomfrey._

_Gazing upward, she grinned and then shouted, "EXPECTO PETRONUM!", and the others did, also. A huge white cat shot skyward, joined by Flitwick's hedgehog, Sprout's goshawk, Slughorn's iguana, Hooch's eagle and Poppy's stork. The white forms circled the Quidditch pitch, picking up speed and then moving higher and higher, almost like a reverse tornado cloud. As they rose and the circle they were making widened, the grey swirling mists parted, blue sky appeared and the clouds rolled back, past the edge of the Quidditch Pitch._

_Cheers erupted from the teams and they mounted their brooms to get in a little warm up session before the game started. The students in the stands were cheering and turning their faces to the bright sunshine now pouring down on them. The winds had also dissipated, meaning extra scarves were being taken off as everyone felt a bit more comfortable._

_As the white Patronus forms continued their flight, they kept pushing the clouds, spreading the patch of beautiful blue sky wider and wider. As the two Quidditch teams drew the attention of the spectators, the eruption of another group of Patronus figures from various parts of the school went unnoticed by most. The D.A. members in the stands, who knew this would be happening, made sure to keep the other students focused on the players, starting cheers and chants, which of course, the Slytherins had to answer, keeping them watching the teams actions, as well._

_The Patronuses from the school joined the ones from the Quidditch Pitch and attacked the clouds, and the Dementors hiding in them, with renewed vigor. It didn't take long before those former guards of Azkaban turned and left, fleeing the whites figures nipping at their heels. Soon, blue sky filled with bright sunshine replaced the sullen atmosphere had been hanging over the school for weeks._

_Students who had been reluctant to come out to see the game because of the bad weather saw the change and streamed out of the school, joining their fellow students in the stands and the D.A. members who had helped send their Patronuses skyward blended in with the surge of late-comers, unnoticed. Those residents of the Room of Requirement, D.A. members and the others in hiding, who had helped 'clear the air' were gathering on the Astronomy Tower, where they could watch the match but not be seen._

_"Everyone!" called Albus, as he came onto the observation deck. "I should like you all to know that Narcissa successfully cast her first full Patronus today! That's quite the accomplishment." _

_Narcissa stood there, blushing, as all turned to smile, clap and congratulate her. _

_"Good one!" "Bravo!" "Way to go, Mother!" "Excellent, darling!" "What was its form?"_

_"It was a peacock . . . because I like them so much," Narcissa replied, as she took a seat next to Lucius, who leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek._

_"Well, it's good to know you can do that, Mother," Draco said, turning to look over his shoulder at her, from his seat beside Harry. "In case you run out of ammo, that's your plan B!" _

_"Oh, my! You're right, Draco . . . I must remember that . . . and practice, too, so I know I'll be able to conjure it, if needed." Narcissa added._

_"Excellent idea," Albus agreed. "Practice makes perfect!"_

_"Too bad practice won't help your team, Potter," Draco said to Harry, out of the side of his mouth, as he turned back around to watch the game._

_"We'll see about that, Malfoy!" shot back Harry, as they heard the distant sound of Madam Hooch's whistle, signaling the start of the match._

_X X X_

_"Well, Potter, I can see why you'll be marrying your girlfriend in the future." Draco poked Harry in the ribs as they watched, from afar, the team celebrating Ginny's catch of the Snitch, thereby winning the game._

_"Among other reasons, Malfoy," Harry shot back, grinning. "Just think of the Quidditch team our kids will be on in twenty-five years or so! Gryffindor will be unstoppable!"_

_"Hey, Slytherin has a great team, too!" Draco, pointed toward the Quidditch Pitch. "Gryffindor ONLY won because of Ginny, we had you on points!"_

_"Yeah, they really miss having Ron in the goals; it's their one weak spot, but the keeper is improving," Harry replied, loyally._

_"You're right . . . didn't fall off the broom once this game!" Draco managed to spit out, laughing, before Harry grabbed him around the neck, rubbing his knuckles on Draco's head. " HE!HE!HE! HEY! OW! Gerroff Potter!" Draco growled, pushing him away._

_"I've always wanted to give a deserving someone a 'nuggie'! Draco, consider yourself the lucky recipient!" Harry laughed, as he and Draco followed the others back down to the Room of Requirement._

_" 'Nuggie' eh? I'll have to remember that!" Draco replied. "Might come in handy at some point!"_

_X X X_

_"The Dementors left?!" Voldemort growled, turning to look at Stanley Parkinson, who ducked his head, looking at the parchment in his hand._

_"Yes, my lord . . . Pansy wrote that the professors used Patronuses to clear the sky over the Quidditch Pitch for the game but that the Dementors seemed to have left Hogwarts entirely . . . there was nothing but blue sky from then on. And they have not returned, Master." Mister Parkinson sat down quickly, laying the letter from his daughter on the table._

_"And Severus gave permission for this?" Voldemort looked at the Carrows, who nodded silently._

_"He gave permission to clear the sky above the Pitch for the game, as both teams were not even able to fly, much less play, my lord," Alecto replied, while Amycus nodded stupidly._

_"But the clouds just rolled away and the sun was shining," Amycus added, as Alecto squirmed in her seat._

_"Who cast a Patronus?" the Dark Lord asked._

_"Ah, McGonagall," Amycus started counting off on his fingers._

_"She came and asked Snape for permission," Alecto injected, which earned a scowl from her brother for interrupting. "Sorry."_

_"Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Pomfrey and Hooch," Amycus concluded._

_"It seems this had been discussed before hand, if they were all prepared to cast a Patronus on McGonagall's signal," muttered Voldemort._

_Amycus and Alecto looked at each other in surprise, as if the thought hadn't occurred to them, which, of course, it hadn't . _

_"I will recall the Dementors to their station at Hogwarts when the next winter storm rolls in, but I will make sure they understand their loyalty to me must be stronger than the inconvenience of a few ghostly animals flying around them." Voldemort sat there thinking for a minute or two before he turned to impale the brother and sister with his flaming red eyes. "You are sure it was just those half dozen casting that spell?"_

_"Yes, Master, they were all right there in front of us! The Patronuses rose up into the clouds and they chased the Dementors back. Then the game started and by the end of it the skies were clear," Alecto answered._

_"You saw no other Patronuses, just those six?" Voldemort stared into the two Death Eaters eyes, seeing only the Quidditch Pitch and the game._

_"No, Master," replied Amycus. _

_"I'm amazed you can count to six," Bella muttered to herself, shaking her head._

_"Did any of you hear from your children about this incident, other that the letter from Pansy?" Voldemort looked down the table at the other Death Eaters gathered around the table, but was only met with negative head shakes. "Very well, you two return to Hogwarts, with a message to Severus that I wish to see him here, when we next meet, in two weeks._

_"Yes, Master," replied Amycus as he stood, dragging his sister out of the room._

_"Idiots," muttered Bella, which brought a faint quirk to the corner of Voldemort's mouth._

_"The rest of you . . . may leave . . . Bella . . . remain here," Voldemort instructed as he leaned back in his chair. _

_Rudolphus gave Bella a look, but she didn't see it, having her eyes fixed on her Master's face. As the door closed behind the departing Death Eaters, Voldemort looked at the Witch sitting at his side, eagerly licking her lips in anticipation of her Master's next command. _

_"Bella . . . Let us take a stroll through the gardens, shall we?" he purred, standing and moving toward the French doors at the back of the room._

_"Yes, Master," she replied, falling in step beside him, rather than a step behind._

_Voldemort smirked. 'Ah yes, Bella, you do know how to push the boundaries, don't you?' he thought. 'It will be useful, your perception of your place among my devoted followers, when the time comes . . . you won't question any order I give you . . . will you?' He headed down one of the pathways through the garden, silent, but seemingly in deep thought._

_Bella continued beside him, holding her tongue, knowing when her Master was ready he would confide in her, his most faithful Death Eater. She glanced around the gardens of Malfoy Manor and spied one of the white peacocks her sister was so fond of, sitting on a low branch of a tree. When her gaze came past that part of the garden again, the peacock was gone._

_'How odd,' she thought, casting her eyes around, looking for the huge bird. 'Where did it get off to so quickly?' Bella frowned. Even in the dark, a white peacock should be easy to spot._

_"Something wrong, Bella?" asked Voldemort, noticing her glancing around._

_"One of Cissa's peacocks was sitting right over there," she informed him, pointing. "Now it's disappeared . . . odd."_

_"Perhaps it went behind that thick stand of boxwood," Voldemort pointed and then turned down a side lane toward the darkest corner of the garden, Bella following._

_As they went around the corner of the hedge, they were out of sight of the manor house. Voldemort stopped, looked around and then waved his wand, putting a silencing charm on the immediate area._

_"Forget that silly bird, Bella," he hissed, holding out his boney hand. "Come to me, my pet."_

_"Oh, yes, Master," Bella replied, peacock quickly forgotten._


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 : Final preparations and Plan B

"So, did Voldemort question you about the Patronus display?" Dan asked, looking at Severus.

"Actually, he did not . . . never mentioned it," replied Severus, shrugging. "In the two weeks between the Quidditch match and my next attendance at a Death Eater meeting, other things had pushed that little incident from his mind. It seems that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been spotted in Diagon Alley and he was livid that 'Potter and his friends' was walking around so freely."

"Were you really?" Emma asked, startled that they could be so foolhardy.

"Of course not," laughed Harry. "It was various members of the Order using Polyjuice potion ; waiting for the effects to be almost gone, then popping into Diagon Alley, going into a shop as they felt themselves changing back, and when the Snatchers or Death Eater who had spotted one of us came in to search, we were not there and nobody had seen us. Drove them bonkers!" Harry was grinning. "Especially when we were 'spotted', almost simultaneously, half way across the country in, say, Godric's Hollow or at St. Mungo's, even. By the time these reported sightings got back to him, our 'doubles' were, of course, back to normal and going about their business. Didn't take him long to figure out I was taunting him."

"He was NOT pleased, to say the least," Severus added. "But, as these sightings never occurred in Hogsmeade or at the school, I wasn't involved."

"You all were really pushing his 'buttons', weren't you?" Tom laughed.

"Every chance we got," nodded Ron.

"But it was just a couple of times we did that . . . we didn't want anyone caught, so when the winter weather settled in to stay, we stopped that particular activity and moved on with our preparations," Hermione informed them.

"And we weren't the only ones getting ready," Draco added. "My classmates in Slytherin House had their own agenda."

"Which we might not have noticed as soon as we did, if it hadn't been for a slight hiccup on my part," Albus informed them.

"What happened?"Dan asked.

Albus leaned forward and stage whispered, "I was seen in the dungeons." Nodding his head at the gasps that announcement elicited.

"You were not!?" "Oh, dear!" "How'd that happen?" "OOPS!"

"Oops, indeed! And I didn't even know I'd been spotted!" Albus informed them. Holding up a finger to stop any questions, he continued, "In my defense, it _was_ in the middle of the night, around 3 AM or so, and I daresay that nobody would have expected students to be sneaking about . . . would you?"

"_Actually_, Headmaster, I can come up with _quite_ a list names who, I suspect, have most certainly been skulking around Hogwarts at that hour, on numerous occasions," answered Dan, as his gaze swung over several groups of former students who either snickered, sheepishly raised their hands or found the enchanted ceiling of particular interest at that moment.

"Ah, but at that time, I wasn't really considering the possibility, with the Carrows patrolling the halls and the atmosphere of the times."

"So, who spotted you and what happened?" Rupert asked, grinning.

"Ah, well, it really started with Harry, Hermione and me," Ron injected.

X X X

_The wind was howling around the castle, grey clouds hanging low as the snow started falling, ushering in the third storm in as many weeks. The drifts in the courtyards were higher than most of the students, so the ban on using wands outside of the classroom (one of the Carrow's rules) was lifted in order for the students to be able to clear pathways enabling them to get between the different wings of the school. _

_The hallways were drafty and frigid, the classrooms not much better, but it was just the weather, not the Dementors, causing all the discomfort. Wearing their cloaks, scarves, gloves and boots at all times was considered totally necessary unless the students were in their Houses, where the common rooms and dorms were significantly warmer._

_"This has got to be the worst winter weather in decades," muttered Ron, as he blasted a drift out of his way. "Even Mum and Dad don't remember anything like this from their time here."_

_"Well, it's not just here, the whole country is getting nailed," Harry informed them. "About the only thing moving in London is the Underground."_

_"It would be beautiful, all the snow and ice, if it wasn't so bloody cold!" Hermione added, pulling her scarf up over her red nose. "It's a wonder we all haven't come down with pneumonia!"_

_The Trio was heading to the library, while classes were in session, to return a couple of the books Peter Pettigrew had repaired. With all the extra clothing they were bundled up in, they weren't worried about being spotted for who they really were. Madam Pince was ecstatic about the work on her precious volumes but didn't ask who or where it had been done. _

_Albus was still the only one to visit Wormtail, who, it seemed, had come to terms with his lot in life. . . his only hope being that once the war was over, perhaps Dumbledore would let him slip away quietly and disappear. The Wizangamot had passed down a life sentence in Azkaban as his punishment, but had allowed his present situation, of being under Dumbledore's supervision, to continue. _

_However, when Albus 'died', everyone at Hogwarts swore they had no idea where the Headmaster had incarcerated him, so the Ministry just collectively shrugged and conveniently forgot about him. Peter, of course, had no idea that Albus was 'dead', as he was not allowed to see the 'Daily Prophet' or the 'Quibbler'._

_The Trio made their way to Madam Pince's office, after making sure there were no students lurking among the bookshelves._

_"Well hello, you three," the school librarian smiled, stretching out her hands to pick up the volumes Hermione had put down on her desk. "Oh, these look marvelous! Whoever is doing this work has a future ahead of them in the bookbinding and repairing trades. Could have a career right here at Hogwarts, come to that!"_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks; Ron shrugging, Harry trying not to laugh but Hermione taking the remark to heart . . . perhaps that was something to discuss with Professor Dumbledore . . . Pettigrew's future . . . after the war._

_X X X_

_After a short chat the Trio made their way back to the main part of the school with the next lot of books to be repaired. They turned down a little used corridor to take a back staircase to the upper floors and thence to the Room of Requirement. Just before they made it to the stairs, Harry heard voices coming down the stairs and threw out his arm to stop his friends. Ron quickly opened the door of a nearby broom closet and they crowded inside, waiting for whoever it was to pass._

_"I'm telling you I saw her, just now, crossing the courtyard!" Pansy Parkinson hissed._

_"It could have been anyone!" Blaise Zabini countered. "All bundled up against the weather, how do you know it was Granger?"_

_"Even from that angle, I could tell that bushy headed Mud-blood! And Weasley and Potter, too! Who else would be walking around like they owned the place in the middle of the day?" Pansy shot back. "I just hope we can find them and follow them to where ever it is they're coming in the castle OR better yet, where they're hiding inside!"_

_"Why don't we just stun them and hand them in?" Blaise asked, as they passed the closet door._

_"Because, we need to catch the whole bunch of them . . . we know Potter's getting help from inside Hogwarts and we need to find out who it is! Then we tell Snape and he'll get them arrested!" Pansy stopped at the corner of the hallway, looking first right and then left. "I wonder which way they went?"_

_"The nearest door to the outside is to the left . . . let's go that way," offered Blaise._

_"Okay, let's hurry a bit and see if we can spot them." Pansy's voice faded as they moved off down the hallway._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione traded looks and then Ron slowly, quietly opened the door. Listening for a moment, he motioned to the other two to head for the stairs. They scurried up them as quickly and noiselessly as they could, then ran to the entrance of the Room of Requirement. Walking back and forth three times, they waited for the door to appear and entered._

_"Oh, my, that was close!" Hermione gasped, as she laid the books down and took off her cloak and scarf. "Bushy haired Mud-Blood! HA!"_

_"What were those two doing out of class, anyhow?" Ron wondered._

_"I believe I can explain," answered Albus, as he walked over. "Severus has informed me that various members of the senior Slytherin class have been patrolling the halls at random times, in hopes of spotting you three or anyone else on the 'suspect' list. He had to give his permission, of course, but warned them to just track your movements and learn how you were coming and going from the castle . . . or if you were hiding somewhere inside."_

_"Well," said Harry, as he flopped down on a nearby sofa. "I don't mind being seen, but we can't have the others spotted, especially the Malfoys."_

_"You called," Draco drawled, as he came into the 'common ' area of their hiding place. "Who's skulking around?"_

_"Pansy and Blaise," Ron answered. "Saw us out a window and tried to track us, but made so much noise, we were hiding before they came anywhere near us."_

_''Pansy's big mouth?" Draco smiled._

_"Of course," Hermione answered. "With her usual comments."_

_"Harry's right, you know . . . we will have to be seen, slinking around the halls, occasionally, in order to keep Voldemort focused," Ron said. "But we can't let any of the others be seen or the Ministry might send a whole detachment of Aurors looking for us."_

_"Or worse, Snatchers," added Hermione. "They wouldn't hesitate to kill us on sight, all the trouble we've caused them."_

_"Ah, then I believe your map will be very useful in arranging a sighting or two," Albus agreed. "Perhaps if you were seen heading to and from the library or the kitchens, it would suggest you are just invading the school for supplies, as opposed to actually living here. That way, the student body is safe from Ministry interference and questioning."_

_"Yeah, if only the Slytherins spot us, the rest of the students will think they're making it up. Might make old Pansy a bit miffed to not be able to prove her accusations." Draco smiled wickedly. "Wish I could pop out of a hidden passage and go 'BOO!' at her!"_

_"Your time will come, Mister Malfoy," chuckled Albus. "Don't think it won't!"_

_"Oh, I'm counting on that, Headmaster," nodded Draco._

_X X X _

_Over the next few weeks, Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, Theo Nott, Blaise, Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle all spotted Ron, Hermione and Harry somewhere in the castle, but they realized it was the kitchens and, occasionally, the library which seemed to be the Trio's destination. They formulated a plan to track where Harry, Hermione and Ron went when leaving those two locations and saw them using a hidden staircase that led down to the base of the castle and then outside. Although they could see footprints in the snow around the doorway, it was obvious that the Trio had used vanishing spells to smooth over the snow, so it was impossible to tell which direction they took, once they left the castle._

_"Maybe they just 'Apparate' away," Gregory shrugged, as they came back into the dungeon hallway._

_"You idiot! You can't 'Apparate' inside the school grounds!" Pansy hissed, as she slammed the door shut and locked it. Turning to glare at her classmate, she had a thought, so she smiled and put her arm around Gregory's shoulder. "And that gives me an idea, Gregory . . . you'll have to follow them."_

_"Who, me?" Gregory gasped. "Why me?"_

_"NO, not just you; we'll __**all**__ take turns. Listen, we know they show up about every third day, so, let's see, today is Tuesday . . . that means they'll probably be back on Friday. You wait in that side hallway." Pansy pointed to a dark opening about fifteen feet away. "When they come back from the kitchens, or wherever, sneak outside and follow them . . . at a safe distance, of course, see where they go and then come back and we'll tell Headmaster Snape!"_

_"What if they don't come Friday?" Vincent asked._

_"Then it'll be your turn and you can come down and wait on Monday, I doubt they'd try entering the school on the weekend with everyone walking around . . . we'll all do it one day a week and one of us if bound to have those three walk right past them and then lead us to their hideout!" Pansy smiled at her classmates._

_"Actually, Pansy," nodded Blaise. "That's not a bad plan . . . we know they come during class hours so we'll wait here instead of patrolling and also we'll be  
careful not be seen by them! But if they go into the Forbidden Forest, I'm not following them. Period." Blaise crossed his arms._

_"No, no, I don't think that's a good idea either," agreed Pansy. "Just track which way they go and then we'll talk to Snape and let him figure out what to do next."_

_X X X_

_As the Slytherins made their way back into the school, Harry, Hermione and Ron emerged from the same side hallway that Pansy had pointed out to her classmates._

_"You know," Ron said, as he leaned against the wall. "That Pansy's not bad as a tactician, but she's lousy on stealth."_

_"So says the future Auror," smiled Harry._

_"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione agreed. "It didn't take them long to find this door."_

_"We practically led them here, leaving a trail of cookie crumbs, Hermione," laughed Ron. "This is the dungeon and they didn't even know this door existed!"_

_"Oh, alright," Hermione giggled. "That bunch are not exactly the sharpest tacks in the box."_

_Harry laughed but Ron looked puzzled._

_"Never mind," Hermione took Ron by the hand. "I'll explain later."_

_"Oh, can I be there when you tell him about the hamster and the wheel?" Harry inquired, which caused Hermione to clamp her hand over her mouth, so as not to laugh out loud! Then she swatted Harry on the arm, smiling broadly._

_"You two are mental, you know that?" Ron said, as they headed upstairs to tell Albus what they'd heard of the Slytherins' plans._

_X X X_

_"And you are sure those three haven't seen you following them?" Severus asked the group of Slytherin students standing in front of his desk._

_"No, Headmaster, we've been very careful to not be spotted," replied Pansy._

_"Very well." Severus sat there, tapping his long fingers on the desktop. "Make up your schedule for observing that doorway, so that I may have you excused from your classes on those days. It shouldn't take more than a week or two before one of you gets the opportunity to following those supremely overconfident children," he added, which brought smiles to the faces of the Slytherin classmates._

_"Yes, Headmaster, we'll work up our schedule right away," Blaise said._

_"Dismissed." Snape picked up a parchment off the desk and started to read it, as the students left his office, chattering among themselves as to who wanted which day on the schedule._

_After the door closed, Lucius Malfoy came down the stairs from the observation platform, where he'd been lurking._

_"Lovely bunch of junior Death Eaters," he muttered._

_"Pansy is almost as blood thirsty as your sister-in-law, Lucius," said Severus, as the blond haired man took a seat by the desk. "Must be getting instructions from her father, passed down from the Dark Lord."_

_"Indeed . . . as I used to send to Draco . . . . Merlin, Severus! How could I have been so stupid?! . . . I almost got my entire family killed . . . for what? Power? Wealth? I had that, but it wasn't enough!" Lucius leaned his head back, shaking it. "I was such a fool!"_

_"Not a total fool, Lucius . . . you married Narcissa, didn't you?" Severus smirked at his friend._

_"And thanks heaven I did! She's the one who saved Draco __**and**__ me! I don't know how I'll even convey to her how much she means to me and how much I admire her courage; managing to save our lives and right under the Dark Lord's nose . . . such as it is." he added, grinning._

_Severus smiled, genuinely, shaking his head. "Lucius, when this war is over, you will be told the whole story and then . . . you will understand. Narcissa is a remarkable woman and you __**are**__ damn lucky! You will also have an opportunity to change your whole life and bring honor to the Malfoy name."_

_"Really? and you know this . . . how?" Lucius frowned._

_"I listen to Muggles . . . brilliant bunch, once you past their inability to do magic; superior to us in their adaptability and resourcefulness. . . .you'll see." Severus glanced at his friend and saw him smiling at him, causing him to furrow his brows in question._

_"Merlin help you, Severus! Not only did you sound like Albus just then, but I swear I saw that famous twinkle in your eye!" Lucius laughed._

_"Bite your tongue, Lucius . . . one Albus is enough!" Severus shook his head, but knew Lucius was right; Albus was rubbing off on him, now that his attitude toward his own future had changed. And was that such a bad thing? His thoughts went to Katie; wondering how she doing, if she was safe, was she still being watched? He'd been unable to send her an owl, of course, for fear it would draw attention, but word from London had been sparse, to say the least. Ah, well, not good to dwell on something out of his control, in any case._

_"Well, I'd better get back to 'camp', " said Lucius and he stood and did a 'Disillusionment Charm' on himself. "I'll see you later, Severus." Lucius added, as he faded from sight._

_"Greetings to the rest of the campers," replied Severus, as he watched his office door open and close._

_X X X _

_Late that night, Albus was walking through the lower part of the dungeons, having just checked on the preparations in the shelters for the younger students that the House Elves had been fashioning in some of the unused storage rooms. He was humming to himself as he walked along, holding a sheet of parchment paper, checking the list of supplies that had been stored in the rooms._

_As Albus rounded a corner and started toward a staircase, known only to himself, he was unaware someone was standing, at a distance down the other hallway, staring wide-eyed, as Dumbledore walked through the dimly lit corridor. Albus made an abrupt turn and passed into the hidden passage._

_Theo Nott came cautiously down the hallway to where Dumbledore had disappeare;, feeling along the stone wall, trying to find the opening into which he'd just seen the former Headmaster walk. Or way there an opening? It seemed to be a solid wal! But how? Unless! Had he just seen Dumbledore's ghost? It had to be! Dumbledore was dead! He had to tell someone, quickly! Turning, he ran back to the Slytherin Common Room and then into his dorm room, his scheduled patrol of the school forgotten, as he woke his dorm mates and told them who's ghost he'd just seen. He'd have to go and tell Headmaster Snape first thing in the morning! Wait until his father heard about this!_


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 : The quiet before the storm

_Severus' eyes rose from the parchment on his desk to see Theo Nott's excited face._

_"I beg your pardon?" drawled Snape. "You saw . . .what . . . in the dungeon hallway?"_

_"The ghost of Headmaster Dumbledore, sir! He was just walking along, humming and then vanished into the wall!" Theo told him, almost bouncing up and down in his excitement._

_"When was this?"_

_"Last night . . .well, actually early this morning, sir. I was doing my patrol and was heading through the dungeon to go past the storage rooms and . . . there he was! I came to tell you as soon as I thought you'd be here in your office."_

_"And he didn't speak to you?"_

_"He didn't see me, sir," Theo replied. "He was reading a parchment and walking along, then he disappeared. I checked that stretch of wall and there are no openings . . . he just went through, like all the ghosts do." Theo shrugged._

_"I see . . .it was inevitable, I suppose. Well, thank you for your report, Mister Nott. If I run into Albus on my way to the loo, I won't lift an eyebrow," Severus drawled, causing Theo to snicker. Severus smirked. "Dismissed."_

_"Yes, sir," replied Theo, smiling, feeling a bit special that the Headmaster had shared a 'joke' with him. As he left Severus' office Theo was feeling very good about himself; he wasn't too surprised that the Headmaster wasn't upset about the newest Hogwarts ghost, and was happy to be thanked for reporting so promptly. His father would be glad to hear he was in good favor with the Headmaster . . . Draco wasn't the only one who knew how to play that game!_

_After Severus was sure Theo had descended the staircase, he called for Tykey and sent a message to Albus. This could prove to be quite tricky; the Dark Lord would want to know if it really was Albus' ghost or if the old man had pulled a fast one. Which meant Severus would have to be doubly convincing about Albus' death. He sat back and started mentally reconstructing and reinforcing his 'memories' of that whole 'battle' and how Albus had died._

_X X X _

_"Ah, Severus . . .my faithful servant . . . come . . . sit." Voldemort waved Severus to a chair to his left, as Snape entered the dining room and came around the table._

_"Master." Severus bowed before he sat, noting that Nott had taken over Lucius' seat opposite him, next to Bella. She, of course, was glaring at him. "Bella."_

_"Snape," she rudely shot back._

_Voldemort looked at Severus as if waiting for him to speak, but Severus said nothing, waiting for the Dark Lord to control the conversational topics._

_"I understand," Voldemort began, after a minute's silence. "That the ghost of that old fool, Dumbledore, is walking the halls of our school, Severus."_

_"That is, indeed, what has been reported to me, Master," Severus replied, casting a glance at Nott. "Theo Nott saw him the other morning, in the dungeon corridor, while doing his patrolling. He reported to me immediately, and it has been ordered that any other sign of his ghost be noted - time and location. But no other sightings have occurred . . . yet."_

_"Do you think it __**is**__ his ghost, Severus?" Voldemort asked, silkily._

_"It would hard to mistake him for anyone else, Master." Severus frowned._

_"You misunderstand me, Severus. Is it his ghost or is that meddling old fool hiding in the castle?" Voldemort hissed, even as Bella grinned, licking her lips in anticipation of Severus' answer._

_"Dumbledore is dead , Master. Draco killed him and I also hit him with the 'Avada Kadavra' spell, even as I saw the light leave his eyes from Draco's spell."_

_Severus was looking right at Voldemort as he gave his assurance that Albus had died that night, so many months ago. He felt Voldemort in his brain, checking his memories, again, of that time in the corridor outside the stairs to the Headmaster's office. The flashes of green light hitting Dumbledore in the chest, lifting him off his feet to crash down at the base of the stairs, and then the stairs starting to turn, carrying the body upward. _

_But this time, Severus allowed Voldemort to see Dumbledore's face come into view as the stairs turned, Albus' eyes lifeless and dull, unseeing, his life force gone. This seemed to satisfy Voldemort, as he pulled away from Severus' mind, deep in thought._

_"Why hasn't anyone seen him before, I wonder?" Voldemort asked. "Why hasn't he shown himself to you, Severus?" _

_Bella was wiggling with excitement, hoping Severus would slip up and get himself into trouble, but his answer was not what she expected._

_"Perhaps because I had his portrait removed from my office and put in a storage room deep under the castle. He might be quite content down there, with all of his possessions piled in the room. Frankly . . . I don't care," finished Severus. "It's Harry Potter and his little band who concern me, Master."_

_Voldemort sucked in his breath, eyes flashing at Severus' insolence, but then he smiled, disappointing Bella, as the Dark Lord nodded in agreement._

_"Indeed, let us concentrate on the living, not on the dead. Have you anything new to report about our young . . . 'friends'?" Voldemort hissed._

_"They have been spotted going into the Forbidden Forest, so they must have established a base camp there, raiding the school kitchens for supplies. It has been noted that they do these forays at odd times, with no set schedule, so as to avoid setting a pattern, thus avoiding being trapped. They also use different routes through the school, for the same reason, we've surmised. However, their entry point is always the same and the kitchens are their goal."_

_"Splendid. We can let them continue their little trips, thinking they are fooling everyone, but we'll know where we can capture them when the time comes." Voldemort leaned back, thinking. _

_The gathered Death Eaters waited in silence, only Bella's snickering could be heard._

_"Oh, by the way, Severus," Voldemort continued. "Has anyone spotted Draco accompanying those three on their little raids?" He was watching Severus closely, while waiting for his answer._

_Severus eyebrow shot up, then he looked thoughtful. "I'd not seriously considered that possibility, Master. I wasn't made aware that Draco had left __**with**__ those traitors until long after the fact. But to answer your question . . . no. Draco has not been seen since I confronted him in the Great Hall last December. Whether Potter took him by force or he went willingly, he's not been seen since. And I'm assuming you haven't seen or heard from your sister, either, have you, Bella?" finished Severus, turning to look across the table at the now livid witch._

_Voldemort waved his hand dismissively, before Bella could say a word._

_"We will assume the Malfoys are huddled together in hiding somewhere . . . they'll be found, by one means or another and then . . . well, we'll worry about what punishment should be handed down when the time comes, eh, Bella?"_

_"Yes, Master," Bella whispered, revenge gleaming in her eyes._

_X X X_

_At the next meeting of the D.A., Severus told them all of Voldemort's acceptance of Dumbledore's 'ghost' being spotted._

_"However, do we risk someone actually confronting your 'ghost' late at night, when you venture out or do we make sure you are deliberately seen, occasionally, from a distance, giving you time to 'disappear'," he questioned. "OR . . . do we 'ground' you and send you to your room?" Severus added, with a smirk, causing the students to laugh and the adults snort with barely concealed laughter._

_Ignoring them all, Albus sat, thinking. "I suppose I was lucky not to have been caught by Mister Nott; the shock of my presence being the saving grace," he added, but with that tell-tale twinkle in evidence. "I suppose I could orchestrate the odd sighting, but I will limit myself to the dungeon corridors, late at night, as the dim atmosphere will lend itself admirably to the deception." Dumbledore looked around, smiling._

_"Albus, you are having way too much fun with this." admonished Minerva. "Please take this seriously . . . you must NOT have any actual, one-on-one contact with the students . . . especially the Slytherins!"_

_"I realize that, of course, Minerva . . . but it is tempting . . . you must admit." Dumbledore stage whispered, winking at the Transfiguration teacher, who huffed, shaking her head._

_Sirius turned to Remus, his mouth open to start speaking, but Remus held up a hand, cutting him off._

_"Don't even suggest it, Sirius!" Remus gave him a stern look._

_"Suggest what?" asked Sirius innocently._

_"It doesn't matter __**what**__, the answer is still __**no**__!" came the reply._

_"You're no fun anymore, you know that," grumbled Sirius, settling back in chair._

_"Be that as it may," said Remus, as he turned to Severus. "How did you explain Albus' ghost being in the dungeons?"_

_"I said he was probably staying in the room where I had ordered his possessions stored . . . in the lowest part of the dungeons . . . as far from my office as possible and still be in the castle . . . along with his portrait, which explains its absence from the wall, where it should have been hanging since the school year started."_

_"Your portrait!" Hermione gasped, turning to Dumbledore. "How could we have forgotten! It should have been upstairs, hanging over Severus' desk like the other former Headmasters! Why hasn't anyone asked about it?" she wondered._

_"Not many have ventured into my office and most who have know that Albus is still among the living . . . but even the occasional visit from a member of Slytherin House hasn't caused any questions to be raised about it. And the Carrows barely remember the password to visit the office, much less what should and shouldn't be in there. I just thought it plausible as a reason for Albus' presence in the dungeons and wouldn't raise too many questions, "Severus concluded._

_"Well, you students should be getting back to your dorms, before curfew," Minerva stood, motioning for those members who were still taking classes to leave, so they wouldn't get in trouble."_

_After they had taken turns leaving the Room of Requirement, the remaining occupants continued talking._

_"I know the Slytherin mentality but besides wanting to be the one to see Albus' ghost and perhaps talk to him," Severus picked up his train of thought. "The students curiosity might lead them to try and find your personal property, Albus and we can't have them stumbling across Pettigrew's abode."_

_"It's well warded, Severus, but perhaps if we, indeed, put my worldly possessions in one of the storerooms for them to find, that would solve the question of their needing to know where my ghost is residing." Albus suggested. "I'll have Tykey move most of my things into a not too hard to find room tomorrow."_

_"Right," Harry said. "Now that we've been caught up on Tom's last meeting, I think we need to have a bit of a discussion about a tiny hiccup in our plans."_

_"What hiccup?" Ron asked._

_"How are we going to get Tom to attack the castle when __**we **__want him to, when __**we're **__ready, not when __**he**__ decides to come at us . . . which, truthfully, could be anytime."_

_"I don't understand, Harry," Neville leaned forward, brow furrowed._

_"The first time through, Hermione, Ron and I were on the run; we'd broken out of Gringott's with the Hufflepuff Cup, we came to Hogsmeade and set off the alarms, so he knew we were here, we showed up in the Great Hall and Severus had to flee, so then Tom attacked. He'd been chasing us for eight months and thought he'd run us to ground. Now, he knows we're here, but hasn't given any indication that he's ready to invade. That is making me a bit nervous," Harry concluded._

_"Ah, we need to make him want, desperately, to attack . . . but what could make him that uneasy . . . that's the question?" Remus puzzled. "I think he has felt each of the Horcruxes that we've destroyed . . . which are still intact?" he asked Harry. _

_"The Ravenclaw Diadem and the Locket," replied Ron, pointing to the cupboard at the side of the 'Common Room'. He thinks the Hufflepuff cup is still in Bella's vault at Gringott's, along with the Gryffindor sword. But we really don't know if he has even considered that we've figured that bit out or if it's just coincidence that he's felt weakened when he was under stress from another scenario. Nagini being killed as Peter was getting snatched could have just been bad luck. But then getting clocked by the door in the cellars at the Malfoy's and having the same feeling, the same sensation, if Severus' report was any indication, might have worried him."_

_"Perhaps a check of the Gaunt homestead we might tell us if he's been there searching, although I don't think we should go near the cave," Albus reasoned. "It's entirely too dangerous and, if he has found Regulus' note, he'll think the Locket is lost, maybe even in Grimmauld Place, but still viable. I'm more concerned with how he'd react to knowing that the Hufflepuff Cup is a fake . . . now THAT might set him off and have him heading here to Hogwarts as quickly as he could manage. He'd want to know how someone managed that theft, and Severus would be the prime suspect."_

_"What if we set the dragon free again?" Ron volunteered._

_"Oh, no! I'm NOT going in there as Bella again . . . that worked once, but there's no guarantee it would work this time," Hermione stated, with her arms crossed._

_"I agree, Miss Granger and you have no remnant of Bella for the Polyjuice Potion in any case. Admirable as it was to free that unfortunate animal, the chances of being able to precisely replicate the breakout are slim," agreed Dumbledore. "We'll see to the welfare of that creature after this is all finished, as it's condition and imprisonment is against several Wizarding laws."_

_"So, how do we get him to panic? Or get REALLY mad?" Luna asked. "Enough that he'd head straight here to confront Harry at the school?"_

_Everyone sat there, brows furrowed, as they each thought of and then rejected different possibilities. _

_"Why don't you just do a takeover of the school like the first time," proposed Draco. "He thinks Hogwarts is his, more or less, so why not dare him to prove it!?"_

_"That would depend on how he hears about it and we'd need to really get him upset, enough, in fact, to throw caution to the wind," Lucius added. "Might I suggest letting him know that Harry has the last two Horcruxes in his possession. That sounds worthy of a bit of panic on the Dark Lord's part," he added with a smirk._

_"I know I'm going to regret this . . .but, how, exactly, would we manage to do that?" Severus asked, rubbing his forehead, as if he felt a headache coming._

_"Easy!" Sirius grinned. "Harry shows up, wearing the Locket and Hermione could be wearing the diadem." _

_"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked._

_"You would have the sword of Gryffindor in your hand."_

_"He's rupture a blood vessel!" Tonks giggled._

_"Better than that, Bella will go ballistic thinking someone's been in her vault . . . !" Cissa added, looking positively gleeful. _

_"Alright, we'll iron out details about staging this 'take-over', but when should we do it?" wondered Hermione._

_"I know!" Luna spoke up. "How about at the end of breakfast on the day the students go home for Spring Break. The younger students would be safe on the train, on their way home, while the rest of us get ready, calling in all of our re-enforcements and being ready for him to arrive that evening, at the earliest."_

_Most of the group sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of any reason that time frame wouldn't work and finding now, started planning in earnest._


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 : Oh, now you've done it!

_Severus stood talking to the Heads of House after the evening meal on the day before the start of Spring Break. The Carrows were lingering at the rear of the Great Hall, visibly upset that they weren't privy to the conversation going on at the faculty table. Snape ignored them after sending one withering look in their direction._

_"Harry, Ron and Hermione will accompany you three to your House Common Rooms tonight and talk to the students. They have made their presence abundantly clear in the last two weeks and I will have to bring this 'invasive' behavior to everyone's attention tomorrow during announcements after breakfast. I have talked to the other teachers and they are staying home, as there will be no classes tomorrow and those few who reside here permanently know what's to happen."_

_There were nods of understanding, as each knew the part they were to play in the next day's excitement._

_"I will lower the 'Anti-Apparation Wards' before entering the Great Hall tomorrow morning, Severus. But do be careful, that window won't break easily." Filius Flitwick added, jerking his head toward the huge window in the wall behind them._

_"I'll try to use a quick 'Shielding Charm', but I have to look fairly roughed up when I arrive, to be convincing. Perhaps it would be better to have an errant shot hit the window, thus giving the Carrows and myself a way out. Harry and I have already discussed how badly I should be wounded to be convincing . . . but we'll 'wing it', I believe the phrase is . . . improvise as necessary, " concluded Severus._

_Glancing down the length of the room, he saw the Carrows starting to walk toward them._

_"Here we go," he stage whispered. "That's all, you are dismissed!" he said, voice slightly raised for the Carrows benefit. Then he turned and swept from the Hall, the Carrows turning and falling in behind him._

_"Right!" Minerva straightened her robes. "Here we go!"_

_Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall headed toward their Houses, determined looks on their faces._

_X X X_

_"Is everyone here?" asked Professor Flitwick, as the Ravenclaw students settled down in their Common Room. _

_"Yes, Professor," Anthony Goldstein replied, after doing a quick headcount._

_"Well, I've called you all here to make a rather important announcement: after our morning meal you all should be ready to board the 'Express', straightaway! Which means your packing must be completed tonight, except what you will be wearing tomorrow. Only take what you need for the holiday and make your way to the station as quickly as possible."_

_"I don't understand, Professor," one of the younger students piped up. "What's the big rush?"_

_"Perhaps I'd better explain the situation," said Ron Weasley, as he entered the Common Room, followed by Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood._

_The next few minutes were spent in greeting their Housemates before Ron and Professor Flitwick could continue._

_"Ronald, I believe you have some news to share?" Professor Flitwick said, bowing Ron forward._

_"Right. Well, as you may have heard, Harry, Hermione and I have been seen around the castle, since Christmas holiday. What wasn't known was that we've been here since last August. Luna, Terry, Hannah and a few others joined us during the following months as they, and their families, became targets of the Snatchers. Their families are safe, in hiding, elsewhere, but as members of the D.A., they," Ron indicated the three Ravenclaws standing next to him, "decided to stay here, in case they were needed."_

_"And we've been training with the other members of the D.A. regularly," Luna added. "Not just those in hiding, but the members still here at school; Michael, Anthony, Lisa and Morag." _

_Those whose names were mentioned stood and walked to stand next to their fellow D.A.s._

_"That's the good news," Ron smiled. "The bad news is . . ." He paused to take a breath. "Voldemort will be attacking the school, possibly as early as tomorrow night."_

_There were the expected gasps and exclamations of fright from the younger students and muttering from others._

_"This is why we need you all ready to go as soon as possible after breakfast. We want you all safely away from Hogwarts before Voldemort and his people get here."_

_"But why would you deliberately lure him here?" asked Stewart Ackerly, a fourth year._

_"It's time for Harry to end this, . . . "Ron started_

_"Stewart," Luna whispered to him._

_"Stewart." Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Voldemort has to be stopped and Harry is the only one who can do it, for reasons I don't have time to go into, but believe me when I say, Harry __**will**__ win this war . . . and we want you all out of harm's way, so . . . " Ron turned to two of the Ravenclaw girls standing next to him. "Lisa and Morag are going to be guiding you to the train and guarding you, as you go to London. They are trained members of the D.A. and will protect you safely to King's Cross." He turned and winked at the girls. "No showing off your Patronuses until you get to the station, to let us know you all have arrived, okay?" They nodded, blushing. Looking at the Ravenclaws gathered before him, Ron saw that the younger ones looked a bit more at ease, knowing they'd have someone with them on the Express. "SO, hopefully, we'll see you all back here after the holiday."_

_"Right!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands, leading the applause, then he shooed the students to their dorm rooms. Turning to Ron, he shook his hand and then scampered off to supervise the packing._

_Ron turned to Michael and Anthony. "You can store your trunks here and we'll get your things tucked away safely after breakfast."_

_"Now that the battle is about to start, why didn't you tell them about Professor Snape being on our side?" Michael asked._

_"For __**his**__ protection; what if one of the Slytherins overheard a couple of first years chattering on about how the Headmaster was really on Harry's side," Ron answered._

_"You're right, of course . . . that would be disastrous!" agreed Michael, nodding. "Okay, I'm off to pack. Coming Anthony?"_

_"Right . . . Merlin, I hate packing!" Anthony grumbled, as the two of them walked away._

_"Lisa, Morag, you know what to do on the train tomorrow. Zackarias and Megan will be with the Hufflepuffs and Romilda and Lavender will be with the Gryffindors. The Slytherins will be in a car by themselves, so don't worry about them, the less they know about the extent of our preparations, the better."_

_"We'll be fine, Ron, don't you worry!" replied Lisa, as she gave him a hug. "Tell the others not to worry about us, too!"_

_"And we'll send our Patronuses back as soon as we pull into King's Cross," said Morag. "Please be careful, Ron, ALL of you," she added, as she hugged the tall redhead._

_"We will be . . . now, go get packed!" Ron laughed, as the two girls started off toward their dorm room._

_X X X_

_Hermione had shown up in the Hufflepuff Common Room with Professor Sprout, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott, to give the same news to that House. Zackarias Smith and Megan Jones had been assigned to accompany the students on the train and Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan had been acknowledged as the members of the D.A. who were staying to fight alongside Harry._

_The Gryffindors were thrilled to see Harry again, along with Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean. Not too surprisingly, they took the news of the coming events with cheers instead of frightened outbursts._

_"That's the Gryffindor spirit!" Neville laughed, turning to Seamus, who was grinning from ear to ear._

_"Boom!" Seamus replied._

_Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown were introduced as the D.A.s traveling on the train with the younger students and they blushed as Harry gave them each a big hug and thanked them in advance for helping guard their fellow Gryffindors, while Ginny looked at Parvati and rolled her eyes as Collin and Dennis giggled._

_X X X_

_Late that night, all of the members of the D.A., the teachers and all of those who had come from their places of hiding to help, gathered in the Room of Requirement for one last planning meeting. As Harry looked around he saw, besides the D.A. members, old friends and new, which put a smile on his face; Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Kingsley Shacklebolt and all of the Weasleys; Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Percy and last but not least, Fred and George. The Malfoys were sitting with Tonks and Remus, as Sirius chatted with Aberforth and Hagrid. A small group of the Hogwarts House Elves and Dobby were standing in a group, off to one side. Harry took a deep breath and turned to listen to what Severus had to say._

_"I will make my announcement at the end of the breakfast, at which point you, Harry, will make your grand entrance."_

_"Right! All of the D.A.s still in school are prepared to get the students out of the way, while all of those with me will cover the Slytherins," Harry said, as the D.A.s nodded._

_"Filius and I will, once again, take on the Carrows, while Pomona, Sybil, Irma and Horace will help protect the younger students," Minerva said, with Professor Flitwick nodding agreement, who then raised his hand._

_"Severus, I've taken the extra warding off of the stained glass window, so it should break nicely, with a 'deflected' spell," he explained, grinning mischievously._

_Sirius leaned over to Remus. "I'm telling you, we have to let Filius into the Marauders! He's too good at being devious not to!"_

_"We'll do that straightaway . . . after this is over, Sirius. Now pay attention!"_

_Albus stood and walked forward to face the group._

_"First, let me say welcome to those of you who have come to join us, especially Charlie and Percy Weasley." The two brothers stood and acknowledged the applause that rang out in greeting. "By my count, we have fifty-two people, one poltergeist, one giant, one centaur, one hippogriff, and over one-hundred House Elves to help in the defense of Hogwarts. You have each been assigned a House Elf to be by your side, should you need to vacate your post if you are in extreme danger, especially from any kind of building collapse or threat of fire." _

_Fred winced at that last statement, but smiled and shook his head when George put his hand on Fred's shoulder._

_"Also," Albus continued. "You each have your doses of 'Felix Felicis', one of which will be taken when the attack begins. Those of you traveling with the younger students on the Express will, of course, take a dose before you 'Apparate' back to Hogsmeade and the Hogs Head. It is my fervent hope that one dose will be sufficient to get us all through this battle, but if it becomes apparent that we will be fighting into the daylight hours , you can take your second dose, but no more than that." Albus looked around the room over his half-glasses, making sure all had heard him. There were nods of assent all around. "Good. Now, as soon as the students are on the Express, we will move all of our supplies and weapons into place, the swamps will be placed, and then we will take our positions."_

_"And wait," sighed Hermione._

_"Indeed, Miss Granger . . . we will wait. I will stay out of sight for as long as possible, re-enforcing the wards and shoring up any breaches in the integrity of the castle, itself, should they still manage to break though. Use your House Elves to send me updates and/or calls for help from nearby defenders."_

_"I'll return as soon as I'm able," added Severus. "Hopefully, I can slip away in all of the ruckus following his reading my memory of the fight in the Great Hall. It has occurred to me that he might refrain from attacking until he has had Bella's vault and its contents checked, so you'll have a couple of hours, at the least. But he will send his forces to wait at the boundaries of the school, straightaway, perhaps with instructions to start bombarding our wards to weaken our defenses. You should be ready for that much, almost as soon as the Express leaves, Albus." _

_"Indeed. I agree about that and when he does find out about the fakes in Bella's vault, you had better be out of there, Severus," replied Dumbledore gravely._

_"If not sooner, old man," grinned Sirius._

_"Would Professor Snape like Dobby to come to Malfoy Manor and be ready to bring you back to Hogwarts? Dobby need not be seen and will be able to get though the wards here at the school, too. That would save the Professor the long walk through the tunnels from the village, sir." Dobby looked up, wide eyed at the Potions Master._

_"Are you sure you wouldn't be noticed, Dobby?" asked Lucius. "He must know it was you who rescued Narcissa and me from the cellars."_

_"Oh, Dobby has been there several times and none of those bad Wizards knew he was in the Manor, Master Lucius; you is not to worry," Dobby reassured him._

_"I think that might be an excellent idea, then Dobby," Albus smiled. "Why don't you and Severus chat about a signal you could use, if the need to leave was immediate."_

_"Yes, Headmaster, sir," replied Dobby, who took Severus' hand and pulled him toward a corner to talk._

_"At what point did I lose control of my mission, Albus?" he shot back over his shoulder, but there was a smile playing at the corners of his mouth._

_"Years ago, dear boy, years ago!" laughed Albus, as the rest of the group snickered, even as Severus complacently followed the diminutive creature and sat down with Dobby on a bench, leaning over to converse in low tones._

_"Dobby is on the list, too, Remus," gasped Sirius between giggles. "He'll make a great Marauder!"_

_Remus just rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_X X X_

_Severus stood up from his seat at the staff table and the babble of student voices dropped immediately._

_"It has been brought to my attention," he started, casting a glance at the Slytherin table, where several of the students; Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Daphne smiled. "That Harry Potter and his two fellow fugitives have been seen in the hallways of this school, apparently unconcerned that they are not only trespassing, but are putting any student . . . or staff member . . . whom they come in contact with, in jeopardy of being arrested. However, they cannot have entered this castle __**without**__ help and I __**will**__ know who has been giving them aid. That being said, while you all are on your holiday, every classroom, common room, dorm room and the staff quarters and offices will be thoroughly searched. Any evidence found that would link any inhabitant of this castle to these wanted individuals, will be held as evidence . . . for a trial before the Wizangamot for treason, aiding and abetting a fugitive and lying about knowledge of Harry Potter's whereabouts."_

_Just then, the doors of the Great Hall swung open and in marched Harry, with the Slytherin Locket hanging around his neck, clearly visible against his shirt. On his right was Hermione Granger, with the Ravenclaw Diadem firmly anchored in her hair. Ron sauntered over to stop at Harry's left side, Gryffindor Sword held in his hand, the blade resting on his shoulder._

_"My whereabouts is confirmed, Snape. I'm back and I'm going to stay," Harry informed the Headmaster._

_The students didn't know whether to cheer or duck under the tables. Silence hung over the room for a long moment._

_"You have inherited your father's flare for the dramatic, Potter. And I seem to remember you pulling this stunt before," Severus snarled, as he came around the staff table. The Carrows followed but kept to either side of him, rather than behind, which, of course, left them with their backs to Minerva and Filius, who looked at each other, as Minerva mouthed, 'Idiots!'_

_"It's a wonder you remember any of that, seeing as these two knocked you out," laughed Harry, flipping his wand at the Carrows. _

_This seemed to remind Amycus and Alecto what their fate had been and they looked over their shoulders to see Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall standing with their wands out and pointed at them. They spun and stood side by side behind Severus, in a fairly good defensive move. Filius shot Minerva a smirk and a shrug, while she raised one eyebrow in surprise._

_"You don't have your little friends with you this time, Potter. Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas and Miss Weasley have seen fit to disappear . . . " Severus began, only to stop as he gazed past Harry to the crowd entering through the door_

_"Don't worry, Severus, old man," Neville called cheerfully, as he and Ginny lead the other defenders into the Hall. "We wouldn't miss this for the world!"_

_The Slytherin table hadn't moved a muscle, but there was a collective gasp as Draco and his parents walked in and took their place with the others._

_"Draco!" Pansy snarled, as she stood._

_"Pansy," Draco returned cheerfully, with a smile. _

_Pansy started to draw her wand but Draco was faster, "Put it __**down**__," he growled at her. "Or I'll put __**you**__ down, on your fat arse!" _

_Before she could answer, all hell broke loose between Harry and Severus, who had been communicating, using 'Legilimency', so, just as Draco finished putting Pansy in her place, Severus and Harry started to duel. Students were screaming, but they listened to their classmates who urged them to get under the tables. The student D.A.s stood, with wands out, focused on the Slytherin table so that they wouldn't interfere, with the returning D.A. members spreading out to help them. The other, adult 'friends of Hogwarts' stood at the ready in the rear of the Hall, blocking the door and watching as the spells flashed at the other end of the huge room. The Carrows were busy defending themselves from Filius and Minerva, while Sybil, Pomona, Horace and Irma made their way along the wall to watch over the students under the tables._

_As Severus and Harry were using 'Nonverbal' spells, the duel looked impressive to most of the students but wasn't really taxing either of them. The Carrows, however were fighting hard, albeit ineffectively, getting more frustrated with their inability to get the upper hand. Flitwick and McGonagall worked their way to the end of the table to have more room to maneuver, and Severus stepped down off of the dais to be on the main floor facing Harry._

_Amycus was livid that he couldn't seem to get any of his hexes through the 'Charms' teacher's defensive spells, so he grabbed a platter off of the staff table and hurled it like a giant silver Frisbee at the tiny Wizard, who instinctively ducked, giving Amycus the second he needed to throw a 'Blasting Spell". Filius was lifted off his feet and tossed toward the wall, but Horace Slughorn instantly provided a 'Cushioning Charm'; the effect was Flitwick sinking into the wall as if it were made of marshmallow and popping out again to land on his feet. He immediately sent a 'Stinging Spell' at Amycus that caused him to jump back, howling in pain, crashing into his sister's back, sending her sprawling. Alecto scrambled to her feet, and continued fighting Minerva, but screamed at her brother for knocking her down._

_"You're not going to win this duel, Snape, so why not just quit . . . " Harry taunted Severus, who snarled and redoubled his efforts, sparks and spells ricocheting in every direction as the two Wizards kept at it!_

_"What are we going to do?" asked Amycus, now standing at Severus' shoulder._

_"I suggest we vacate the school and report this take over," Snape hissed back._

_"How?" Amycus gasped, as he deflected another hex."We're trapped in here!"_

_"Not necessarily!" replied Severus, as he deflected a 'Bombardo' Harry had aimed just a bit high, which was easily redirected over Severus' head and directly into the center of the immense stained glass window behind the teacher table. The glass, wood and lead caning shattered into thousands of pieces, exploding upward and then raining down, causing all at that end of the Hall to duck and put up 'Protective/ Deflection Spells'._

_"I've dropped the 'Anti-Apparation Wards'," Severus hissed to Alecto, as she stumbled toward him bleeding. "Grab your brother and go! I'll hold them off!"_

_Alecto nodded and lurched over to her brother, who had been knocked down on his hands and knees. Jerking him, none too gently, to his feet, she 'Side-along Apparated' them through the opening. "Oh, no you don't!" shouted Harry. "Filius!"_

_Flitwick pointed his wand and yelled, "Reparo!" Immediately, the shards of glass, wood and lead caning started lifting up from the floor and reassembling themselves._

_Severus turned toward Filius but Harry was quicker._

_" __**Sectumsempra!" **_

_Harry slashed the air with his wand, hitting Snape, first, down his back and then, as the Potions Master turned back to face him, slashed again and Snape's robe split and blood appeared on his arm, which he'd instinctively thrown up. There were screams from the Slytherin table and gasps from the rest. Severus staggered and then threw a fireball at Harry, who had to quickly conjure a spout of water to extinguish it, giving Severus just enough time to 'Apparate' through the partially re-constructed window, shattering it again in the process._

_There was a stunned silence, except the noise of falling glass and debris, then cheers rang out, as Ron and Hermione, followed closely by Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean, crowding around Harry and clapping him on the back._

_"Well, Mister Potter, that went rather well, as announcements go," said Minerva McGonagall, as she worked her way through the crowd. "But we have students to deal with at the moment."_

_"Right! Then let's get them moving, shall we?" Harry replied with a smile. Turning to look at the student tables, he could see that all of the younger ones had come out from under the tables and were chattering and looking around, wondering what was next. Harry walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table and stepped up on the bench and then the table._

_"__**CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE**__?!" The babble quieted down and all turned to listen. "Thank you. Well, it seems this little bit of business has delayed you all from boarding the Express, so what say we get this show on the road . . . or track . . . so to speak! I believe your luggage has already gone to the station, so." Harry turned to his left. "Hufflepuff first, then Gryffindor, followed by Ravenclaw and last but certainly not least, Slytherin. You will be escorted by members of the D.A. and our other friends. Have a good holiday and I hope to see you all soon!"_

_"Three cheers for Harry Potter!" Justin Finch-Fletchley jumped up and shouted._

_"Hip-Hip!" "Hoorah!" "__**Hip-Hip**__!" "__**Hoorah**__!" "__**HIP-HIP**__!" "__**HOORAH**__!"_

_The only ones not cheering were, understandably, the Slytherins, who sat, frowning and muttering to each other. Pansy's face was an ugly shade of purple, she was so mad, and if looks could kill, Draco would have been in real trouble. Fortunately, Pansy was not very good at wand work and absolute rubbish with 'non-verbal' spells._

_As the Hall was emptying, Harry stood by the door, greeting those students he knew and speaking to the younger ones who worked up the courage to say hello to him._

_Pansy turned and whispered to Blaise, who leaned over and spoke to Theo, who nodded and elbowed Daphne to get her attention and talked to her. Daphne's eyes flew open but then she nodded, looking toward Draco and smiling wickedly._

_X X X _

_Severus 'Apparated' at the gates to Malfoy Manor, where Amycus and Alecto were waiting for him. Alecto gasped when she saw the blood, then turned and ran for the house, while Amycus put Severus' arm over his shoulder and half dragged him up the front walk. Rabastan Lestrange came running toward them and helped carry Severus inside, then he produced a stretcher and floated the now un-conscious Wizard upstairs._

_The Dark Lord was listening to Alecto's disjointed account of what had happened at Hogwarts when Rabastan and Amycus came through the door, Severus suspended between them. Bella came running and started muttering spells to try and slow down the bleeding, even as Voldemort walked over and looked down at the pale face of his spy. He reached down and picked a shard of glass from Severus' robes before turning to Rabastan._

_"Go to St. Mungo's' . . .bring Healer Treiber immediately . . .if she resists, tell her it is Professor Snape's life in the balance."_

_"Yes, Master," replied Rabastan, who turned and hurried out the door._

_Voldemort waved Bella away. "That's enough for now, Bella. The bleeding has slowed, let the Healer take care of him."_

_"Yes, Master."  
_


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 : I solemnly swear I am up to no-good!

_"Healer Treiber?"_

_"Yes?" Katie Treiber looked up from a patient chart to see a tall Wizard standing in the door to her office. "May I help you?" She closed the file and put it on the top of a pile of similar charts._

_"Myself, no, but your assistance and expertise is needed most urgently, if you'd come with me please?"_

_"Certainly, which room are we . . ?" Katie started to ask._

_"The Wizard needing your help is not here at St. Mungo's . . . it's a bit of an emergency, you see," Rabastan started to explain._

_"You should be talking to someone in the Emergency Room, then Mister . . . ?"_

_"Lestrange . . . Rabastan Lestrange at your service," the Wizard answered, with a slight bow. "And you were asked for, specifically, by name. Time is of the essence. . . so, if you could gather whatever you might need . . . there seems to be some blood loss and . . . "_

_"Who is hurt?" Healer Treiber stood up, her training overruling her sense of danger; she already knew the answer, having recognized the Wizard standing before her._

_"Headmaster Snape," was the terse reply._

_"Don't tell me those two idiots . . "_

_"No, it wasn't the Carrows," Rabastan assured her, with a smirk._

_Katie snorted, shook her head and walked over to a side table to pick up her bag._

_"Severus Snape is a miserable excuse," she started, as she shouldered her bag and turned, before she finished her sentence. "of a patient, but I won't let that stop me from doing my duty." She looked up to see Rabastan smothering a smile. "Ah, I see you're acquainted with his sparkling personality!"_

_"Indeed. Well, shall we?"_

_"Of course," answered Katie._

_As they proceeded down the hall they encountered Healer Artemus Pye._

_"Something wrong, Katie?" Artemus asked, even as he eyed Rabastan._

_"Little 'emergency' house call, Artemus, and as I just got off duty, the timing is perfect . . . I shouldn't be long . . . see you tomorrow," she replied, as they passed, but looking over her shoulder to wave, she flicked her finger on her nose and winked. Artemus nodded._

_"See you tomorrow, then," he called, then hurried to his office to send an owl winging north._

_X X X_

_Rabastan and Katie arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor and taking her elbow, he walked her quickly down the walkway and into the imposing house._

_"This place could use a good Spring cleaning," Katie muttered, as she glanced around._

_"Indeed, but the owners are away, so we make do. In here, Healer Treiber."_

_Katie stepped through the door opened for her by Rabastan and saw Severus laid out on a sofa, robes shredded and blood dripping onto the floor from a gash in his arm, which was hanging over the side._

_" 'Some blood loss'? You, sir, are a master of the understatement," Katie said, as she strode quickly across the room, 'Accioing' a chair over next to her, on which she set her bag. Taking her wand, she ran a quick diagnostic over Severus. Keeping her head lowered, she became aware of other people entering the room. "Someone has done some preliminary healing of these wounds . . . quite good work, I must say."_

_Katie saw, out of the corner of her eye, a pair of black boots and the bottom of a tattered skirt stop next to the end of the sofa. Looking up, she recognized Bella Lestrange, who grimaced at her, which, Katie realized, was as close to a smile as Bella could manage ._

_"Your work . . . Madam Lestrange?"_

_"Yes, I did what I could," came the reply._

_"Excellent job . . . most people cringe at the sight of blood," nodded Katie, returning her attention to her patient._

_"Ah, well, our Bella is made of stronger stuff," came another, silky voice. A shiver ran down Katie's spine as she realized Voldemort was standing right behind her._

_"Does anyone know what spells caused all of this damage? These cuts are quite deep and he also has a slight concussion." _

_Healer Treiber was feeling Severus' skull and pulled her hand back, holding a sliver of glass in her fingers._

_"What the bloody hell happened?!" she exclaimed._

_"It seems Headmaster Snape was involved in a duel, in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, with Harry Potter. He managed to escape through a partially broken window." _

_"Sweet Mary, Mother of Pearl, you mean the window behind the staff table?" Katie asked, as she turned around, coming face to face with Voldemort._

_"The same." Voldemort smiled at her. "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself . . . I am Lord Voldemort. You've met Rabastan Lestrange and I noticed you recognized his sister-in-law, Bella. This is her husband, Rudolphus and standing by the door is Walden McNair."_

_Katie nodded to each and then looked at her 'host'. "Where are the Carrows? Do __**they**__ know what happened to Professor Snape?"_

_"Unfortunately, no. They 'Apparated' out of the Hall first and Severus followed, arriving in this condition. However, I do know the spell that was used on him by Potter . . . 'Sectumsempra'. The concussion was, obviously, from his exit through the window."_

_"I agree about the bang on his head, but I've never heard of that spell." She turned back to look at Severus' arm, shaking her head. "These gashes are going to leave some nasty scars if I don't get started soon. Is there a bed, preferably a cot, where Headmaster Snape could be moved, so I can begin healing him?"_

_"Of course . . . perhaps Draco's room. Bella, go and prepare the bed while we move Severus, won't you?" Voldemort asked, turning to look at his 'favorite', who nodded and hurried from the room._

_Katie took a step back, bumping into the Dark Lord, as she prepared to put Severus on a stretcher._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry. Occupational hazard . . . I tend to ignore everyone in the room but my patient."_

_"Quite alright, my dear, I was hovering," replied Voldemort. "Severus is one of my oldest . . . acquaintances and I'm, naturally, worried about him."_

_"Well . . . 'Levicorpus' . . . of course you are," Katie answered, as she lifted Severus from the sofa onto the stretcher she had formed and turned to guide her patient out the door. "I'm assuming that the Headmaster reported that I was a competent Healer, if you called for me, specifically, Lord Voldemort. Oh, could you grab my bag, please?" she added, smiling at him._

_"Of course, and to answer your question, Severus said you were a hard task master about his rehabilitation, but an excellent Healer."_

_"He spoke the truth . . . I made him work __**very**__ hard and he __**loathed**__ my methods, but we tolerated each other well enough to set him straight. It doesn't surprise me, however, to see him laid out again . . . only this time, he will be reminded of today, every time he sees the scars that these wounds are going to leave. I'll do my best to make the scaring minimal, but I can't know how much damage this spell has done until I get him disrobed and get a better look."_

_"Do your best, Healer Treiber, that's all we ask of you." Voldemort replied, as they made their way up the stairs. "Would you mind if I ask a personal question?"_

_"Depends on the question," Katie replied tartly._

_"Why aren't you surprised to see me? You must know that your life is in danger, now that you know where you are and who is here?" Voldemort stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for her answer._

_Katie halted the stretcher and turned to face the Dark Lord. "I know Professor Snape is a Death Eater. This isn't Hogwarts and you've said he's to be put in Draco's bedroom. It wasn't too hard to figure out I'm at Malfoy Manor and that this is where you have been staying. Frankly . . . I don't care. I'm a Healer, I have a patient to care for . . . politics be damned . . . I lost my husband last year . . . he was doing what he thought best and it cost him his life . . . now I have a job to do and I'm going to do it . . . politics are not part of my life . . . I'm here in my capacity as a Healer and I intend to do my best for Professor Snape . . . I would go to __**any**__ Witch or Wizard who needed me; I check wounds first, ask questions later . . . if that's alright with __**you**__, Lord Voldemort?" _

_The Dark Lord stood there looking at this defiant young woman standing before him and then he nodded. "Truthful and splendid answer. . . . Now I know why Severus begrudgingly admitted to admiring your aptitude as a Healer and your stubbornness in making him obey your orders about his treatment; he is notoriously hard to impress."_

_"I think I'll take that as a compliment . . . makes up for all the guff he gave me!" Katie started floating Severus along the upper corridor._

_"Let us get your patient settled and you may begin your care of him," he intoned, as he used his wand to open a door in the middle of the hall, on the left. "Right through here, Healer Treiber."_

_As Katie maneuvered the stretcher through the door and over to the bed, Voldemort handed her bag to Bella and indicated she should put it on the night stand. Bella took it and set it down, then shuffled out of the way._

_"If you'll excuse me, now, Lord Voldemort, I'll get started. Although, if Madam Lestrange would like to stay, I could show her a few things about wound care she might find useful in the future."_

_"Yes, that might prove helpful, don't you agree, Bella?" Voldemort asked._

_"Yes, Ma . . my Lord," answered Bella, moving to stand on the other side of the bed, but not looking very enthusiastic about it._

_"Let me know when your patient is awake, won't you. I need to hear his side of the story." The Dark Lord said over his shoulder, as he headed toward the door._

_"Of course, but only for a few minutes, then later, you can chat for a few minutes more and that is a hard and fast rule, no exceptions," replied Katie, even as she pushed up her sleeves and took a look at Severus' arm. She didn't see the look of anger at her 'cheeky' reply that Voldemort sent her way, but Bella did and ducked her head to hide her smirk._

_X X X_

_The Lestrange brothers were waiting at the base of the stairs. They fell into step behind the Dark Lord, who stopped and turned to face them._

_"I think we will make use of Healer Treiber. She doesn't care about who her patients are, just that they need her help, so we will have her help us, if needed," Voldemort informed them. "I rather enjoyed playing genial host and I'm impressed that she showed no signs of panic or fear when she realized where she was and who was here. That is a brave Witch, who will make an excellent addition to our ranks." He turned and continued, a satisfied smirk on his face. Rudolphus and Rabastan exchanged looks and followed._

_As Voldemort re-entered the dining room downstairs, the Carrows were waiting, knowing they'd be questioned, now, in depth as to what happened in the Great Hall. There was no doubt, in their minds, that their answers might be the difference between being spared or killed, as, once again, they had lost to Harry Potter._

_When the Dark Lord was settled in his chair, he motioned them to come forward._

_"Alecto, look at me!" he ordered._

_"Yes, Ma . . . " she started to reply, before Voldemort entered her mind with such force that she nearly toppled over backward._

_From her viewpoint, Voldemort saw Severus stand and make his announcement, then the doors swinging open and Potter and his two cronies sauntering in . . . mouthing off, Severus walking around the table, Alecto moving to follow and stand at Severus' side, then spinning to see Minerva McGonagall pointing her wand . . . wait . . . what did Potter have hanging from his neck . . . Voldemort refocused on the young Wizard . . . No! it couldn't be! . . . the Locket . . . .then he noticed the Ravenclaw Diadem in the Mudblood's hair and the blood traitor Weasley had . . . that wasn't possible . . . _

_"__**Noooo**__!" Voldemort roared, as he broke the connection with Alecto and she collapsed onto the floor. Amycus gasped, fell to his knees to gather his sister in his arms, but then made the mistake of looking up at the Dark Lord. His mind was invaded with even more force, as Voldemort double checked what he'd seen, then he broke the connection, leaving Amycus draped over Alecto's body. Voldemort stalked over to the door, blasting it open, almost off its hinges._

_"__**BELLA!**__" his voice shaking the pictures on the wall. _

_X X X_

_"I'll levitate Professor Snape if you wouldn't mind getting his coat and shirt off, Madam Lestrange?" Katie waved her wand and Severus' form lifted up from the bed. "Oh, dear, he bleeding from his back, too! Damn, we'll have to turn him over and work on that one first." _

_Bella had already gotten Severus' robes and coat off and was starting on the buttons on his shirt, when she heard Katie giggle. She looked up and glared at the Healer, who waved a hand to show she meant no harm._

_"I'm sorry, that's my fault and __**you**__ just did exactly what __**I**__ did the first time I had an emergency to deal with . . . his clothes are ruined, you can rip them off!" Katie grinned, pointing to the tears and blood stains on the cloth._

_"Oh," Bella blushed. "I guess that __**was**__ fairly foolish of me." She tore the shirt mostly off and got the sleeves removed in just a few moments._

_Slowly rotating Severus, Katie laid him back down on the bed on his stomach and bent over the take a good look at the long slash running from his right shoulder to his belt, which had been neatly sliced, saving him from any more damage._

_"Okay, first we need to clean off all of this old, dried blood and try to see how deep this cut really goes; has it gone through the muscle or hit his spine," Katie informed Bella, who nodded her head._

_"Do you need water and towels. We don't have a House Elf here . . " Bella admitted._

_"No, I have a cleansing potion in my bag, large bluish bottle on the right," Katie pointed to her bag. "And could you grab the 'Essence of Dittany', it's the fat round bottle all the way to the left."_

_Bella nodded and dug into the bag, realizing immediately that it had a 'Undetectable Extension Charm' applied and was a veritable apothecary and supply bag. She found both bottles and brought them over to the bed._

_"Thank you! Now, let's see how bad this really is . . . "_

_"__**BELLA**__!" Voldemort's voice echoed down the hall way. Bella's eyes flew open and she ran to the door and tore off down the corridor towards the stairs. Hurrying down as quickly as she could, she fell to the floor at Voldemort's feet._

_"Have you or Rudolphus been to your vault lately?" the Dark Lord hissed._

_Bella was taken completely by surprise by this question, so she raised her face to his. "Master?"_

_But Voldemort took that opportunity to check in her mind as to what had transpired each time she had visited the vault; retrieving sacks full of Galleons, trying on some of her jewelry, gazing around at all of the wealth the Lestrange family had accumulated over the centuries. And looking up at the Hufflepuff cup, sitting high on the shelf at the back of the room . . . but wait, it wasn't sitting in exactly the same spot . . . it was turned slightly and seemed a little further back from the edge . . . or was it just that Bella was standing in a different place the last time she went down there. _

_Bella gasped as Voldemort removed himself from her mind._

_"You and Rudolphus will go to Gringott's, __**immediately**__ and bring me the Cup and that Sword . . . now __**GO**__!"_

_"Yes, Master," Bella replied, as Rudolphus helped her stand and the two of them hurried through the front door._

_"You two, come with me. I don't want any trouble from the Healer," Voldemort snarled at Rabastan and McNair as he headed up the stairs._

_X X X _

_As soon as Bella left, Katie dropped to her knees. "Severus!" She pushed his hair off of his face. One eye opened slowly and then as he focused he tried to speak, but Katie put a finger to his lips. "No! Listen to me . . . we're in deep trouble . . . Voldemort just yelled for Bella, so I know something's gone wrong. I'm here to heal you, I came willingly and have not had any trouble, so far . . . but I've only been here fifteen or twenty minutes. You must pretend to be unconscious so we can buy some time and find out what's happening . . . do you understand?"_

_Severus nodded. His head hurt, but it was tolerable. The cuts were stinging abominably, but he knew Katie could stop that. He only knew he had to tell her about the escape, so he whispered._

_"What? I didn't hear you." Katie lowered her head and concentrated._

_"Dobby . . .can get us out . . . just call him."_

_"Dobby?" Katie straightened up. "He can come in here without being caught?"_

_Severus nodded slightly and winced._

_"Okay. I'll get started on your healing. Have to stick to my work and act totally unaware that anything is amiss." Katie lifted the blue bottle and uncorked it. "This is a bit cold. . . if you weren't already awake, this would do the job!"_

_Using her wand she directed the stream of blue potion over Severus' skin, he drew in a quick breath and then closed his eyes, while it bubbled the dried and semi-congealed blood and then Katie vanished it. _

_"Not as bad as it looked with all the blood. Now the 'Dittany' . . . this might sting a bit." _

_Severus knew very well what "sting" meant, so he turned his head and buried his face in the pillow, where his bellows of pain were effectively smothered. Katie smiled, shaking her head as she continued along the length of the cut. The edges came together, and the bleeding stopped. She applied a medicated bandage to the length of the wound and then rotated Severus onto his back so she could work on his chest and arm._

_Severus looked up at her and she smiled at him._

_"What's a good looking guy like you doing in a dump like this?" she asked, as she bent over and kissed him._

_"I was about to ask you what you were doing hanging out with this crowd," he replied, smiling, but then he got deadly serious. "How did you get here?"_

_"Invited by Rabastan Lestrange, knew it had to involve you, so I came, strictly as a Healer and then, well, did you hear him yell for Bella?"_

_"I believe he's seen the Carrows recollections of the events at the school, so I'll be next to be interrogated . . . but I'm ready and I want you to stay out of the way. He doesn't care if you are here of your own volition, be quiet and let me deal with him."_

_"Why don't we call Dobby and get out of here?"_

_"We need to stall him, to give those defending Hogwarts time to get ready. You must trust me on this . . . we've spent months, __**years**__ getting ready for this day and I must see my part through. I'm just sorry you're caught in the middle."_

_"As long as I'm standing next to you . . . in the middle . . . I'll be fine."_

_She bent over and they kissed._

_"If anything goes wrong, call Dobby and have him take you to safety. . . promise me . . . "_

_"Severus," Katie started to protest, but then they heard people coming up the stairs._

_"Promise me!" Severus grabbed her hand._

_"Alright! Now I'm going to knock you out!"_

_And before he could protest, she swirled her wand, his eyes closed and then she grabbed the blue bottle and started working on the wound that crossed his chest._

_The door of the room flew open and Katie jumped as if startled, spinning around to see Voldemort as she always envisioned him . . . beyond scary; red eyes blazing, wand grasped so tightly she thought it might snap, robes flowing and immense power radiating off of him._

_"Has he regained consciousness?" he hissed._

_"I haven't tried to wake him, as this treatment is painful and I thought I'd spare him the discomfort."_

_"Wake him . . .now!" Voldemort ordered._

_Katie started to open her mouth to protest, then thought better of it, shrugged and turned to the bed._

_" 'Re-enervate.' "_

_Severus eyes fluttered and he gazed around, apparently trying to get his bearings, then he saw Katie standing over him._

_"Healer Treiber?" he croaked._

_"Yes, you're safe and I'm here to . . . " _

_But she suddenly disappeared from his field of vision to be replaced by the Dark Lord, who bent over him and immediately invaded his brain. Severus let the pain of his injuries and his concussion cloud his thoughts, but then he let Voldemort see the whole scene as it played out in the Great Hall. The arrival of the Trio, and the group of defenders who had come with them, then the duel, the window shattering, ordering the Carrows to leave, being hit with the _**'**_Sectumsempra', 'Apparating' to Malfoy Manor and then losing consciousness. _

_The only new bit of new information Voldemort gleaned from Severus' memory was who had showed up in support of Potter and the fact that the Malfoys were among them._

_Katie had been shoved aside and would have fallen if not caught by Rabastan, who hissed in her ear to stand still and keep quiet if she wanted to survive the day. She calmed down and nodded, so he released her arms and stood back a step, then tugged on her elbow, urging her to do the same. Thinking that wasn't such a bad idea, she moved back to stand at his side. She was mildly surprised to realize she hadn't dropped the bottle of 'Cleansing Potion', but she did notice her hands were shaking a bit._

_Voldemort straightened up, looking down at Severus and then turned and stalked out of the room, Rabastan and McNair following. Katie closed the door, then hurried over and started working on Severus, knowing time was of the essence. _

_"I've got to get you healed as quickly as I can. Oh, what is wrong with me?" She set the bottle down on the bed and hurried over to her bag, where she located and returned with a bottle of 'Strengthening Potion' and one of 'Blood Replenishing Potion'. "Down the hatch, Professor!"_

_"Yes, dear," replied Severus cheekily, as he tipped a bottle and chugged. He shuddered and then poured the second bottle's contents down his throat. "Those were ghastly!"_

_"Old Muggle saying; 'Doesn't have to taste good to be good for you'." She put both bottles back in her bag and then started working on his arm. "What did he see in your memories?"_

_"He knows who is there, including the Malfoys and when he does some thinking, he'll know that the Hufflepuff Cup has been stolen and/or destroyed and the Gryffindor Sword also possibly stolen from Bella's vault, until he has that checked, then he'll know I did the switch . . . maybe . . . I can explain the Sword, but the cup will be the sticking point._

_"Maybe you should cut your losses and get us the hell out of here, as soon as possible," Katie offered, eyebrow raised. "You're needed at Hogwarts, Severus, not here . . . he's libel to turn on you any moment. Please, let's just call Dobby and get out alive."_

_She'd finished bandaging his arm and helped him sit up carefully, so she could examine his head. With a swish of her wand, she closed the small cuts caused by the glass from the window and then turned to pick up his discarded clothes._

_Severus sat in silence, thinking over his . . . their options. As much as he wanted to stay and play his part, he knew once Voldemort was sure the Cup had been destroyed, his life was truly in jeopardy, not to mention Katie's. And he was certain that, even now, Voldemort was mentally calculating how many times he'd felt those attacks of weakness, against the number of Horcruxes he'd formed, and the ones he'd seen in Harry's possession. _

_**That**__ was when he would panic, __**that**__ is when he would attack; knowing Harry had the last two, __**that**__ is when he would want __**desperately**__ to regain those two objects. _

_Katie had poured the last of the blue bottle over Severus' shirt and had repaired the rips and tears, so she silently handed it to him. He nodded and put it on, standing, swaying a bit, even as Katie grabbed his unhurt arm to steady him._

_"Get your bag, Healer Treiber," Severus smiled at her. "It's time to pay Poppy a visit."_

_"What an excellent idea," she remarked, as she put all of her supplies safely away and closed the clasp. "If we hurry, I might be able to grab a bite to eat; missed breakfast coming here, you realize!"_

_"Did you? Oh, well, then, there's nothing for it! Dobby!"_

_'Pop'_

_"Professor Snape, sir, Dobby is right here!" the House Elf declared. " Oh, hello, Healer Treiber! I is remembering you!"_

_"I remember you, too, Dobby and I'm very glad to see you!"_

_"Is you wanting to leave, Professor?"_

_"Yes, Dobby, it's not safe here for me any longer, or Healer Treiber"_

_"I is thinking the same, as Dobby has been listening to what the bad Wizard was saying."_

_"Good, we'll talk about that at Hogwarts, it might prove useful, Dobby," nodded Severus._

_"Yes, Professor, but now you is to take Dobby's hand and we will go."_

_"Thank you, Dobby " Severus said, as he and Katie grasped the little creature's long, boney fingers._

_'Pop'._


End file.
